Amor lejos de la ley
by abelen
Summary: Tres malditos años llevo encerrado en esa maldita cárcel por que uno de mi pandilla me delato, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el maldito James me las iba a pagar. Desde que tengo memoria siempre quiso lo que yo tuve. A mi pandilla, mi posición dentro de la banda, incluso a mi mujer. Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya.
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE LLEVA TIEMPO RONDANDOME POR LA CABEZA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

**AMOR LEJOS DE LA LEY**

**PROLOGO**

Tres malditos años llevo encerrado en esa maldita cárcel por que uno de mi pandilla me delato, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el maldito James me las iba a pagar. Desde que tengo memoria siempre quiso lo que yo tuve. A mi pandilla, mi posición dentro de la banda, incluso a mi mujer. Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Esta vez ni la policía ni nadie me detendrían con mi venganza, iba a sufrir todo el tiempo que yo llevaba aquí.

Sabía por Bella que había intentado hacerse con el poder, pero nunca lo consiguió, la gran lealtad de mis hombres hacía mi nunca se lo permitieron, por eso el se fue intentando hacer la suya propia, sin embargo hizo algo que mi odio hacía él creció aún más, intento hacer daño a la persona que más amo en este mundo, a mi Bella, mi compañera, mi amante y mi mujer. Solo por eso más le valdría esconderse en la piedra más perdida de la tierra, por que mis ansias de sangre cada día que pasaba iban a más.

_Esta es una nueva historia que voy a empezar, me gustaría que me dieras vuestra opinión haber que os va pareciendo, quizá tarde un poco más en escribirle, pero espero que valga la pena y os guste._


	2. Capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Me llamo Edward Mansen y a la edad de 18 años soy el líder de unas de las pandilla más populares y peligrosas de todo Chicago. A la edad de 8 años mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Los servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de mi y fui de una casa de acogida a otra. Hasta que a los 14 años me harte y no quise irme con nadie más.

Allí conocí a mis mejores amigos y mano derecha Emmett y Jasper y junto con ellos y algunos chicos del orfanato creamos nuestra pandilla. Siempre andábamos fuera de la ley, robábamos para subsistir, traficábamos con armas, asesinábamos si era necesario pero a lo que nunca accedí fue a traficar con drogas.

Teníamos una pequeña casa abandonada la cual era nuestra guarida, donde hacíamos todos nuestros trapicheos. Tenía todo lo que quería con mis negocios, dinero, motos, coches incluso chicas, pero sentía que algo me faltaba en la vida.

Hoy era un día como otro cualquiera, vamos un autentico coñazo, por eso decidí arreglar una de mis motos era uno de mis hobbys favoritos mientras dejaba pasar un poco el tiempo antes de que cumplieramos con alguno de nuestros planes. Hacía tiempo que no íbamos a una carrera, y mi cuerpo ya reclamaba un poco de adrenalina. Mañana tendríamos un nuevo envió de armas para Aro y sus hombres. Lo tenía ya todo apunto para el intercambio, y vamos a ser claros, ese dinero me venía de perlas para mis futuros planes.

-Hey tío ¿que coño haces hay?, -Emmett como siempre se le oía a kilómetros cuando interrumpía en alguna habitación con su gran voz.

Saque un poco la cabeza y vi a mi gran amigo, un tipo enorme moreno con rizos y los ojos marrones, estuvo siempre conmigo a las duras y las maduras como siempre decía. Su padre estaba en la cárcel por matar a su madre de una paliza, por eso acabo en el mismo orfanato que yo al no tener nadie quien se encargará de él.

-Intento arreglar esta mierda, quiero tenerla a punto para la proxima carrera-dije yo metiéndome debajo de nuevo.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices a James? Él es el que se ocupa de revisarlas-pregunto él.

-No me fío-dije mientras intentaba arreglar algo del carburador- pasame la llave del cuatro.

James otro de mi grupo, era uno de los miembros más recientes. Pero no me daba buena espina, un chico rubio con pelo largo y de enorme cuerpo que irradiaba odio por todos sus poros, no confiaba en él desde el minuto uno que Demetri le trajo a la banda. Como todos los nuevos integrantes el también tuvo que hacer su prueba de ingreso, la cual supero pero en su mirada pude ver las ansias de poder, sabía que su objetivo era yo, pero fue algo que me callé y que ha nadie le comente.

-Y si no te fiás de él por que le dejaste entrar en la pandilla-dijo él.

-¿Nunca has oído el dicho ten cerca a tus amigos pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos?, pues eso mismo estoy haciendo con él.

-Lo que tu digas colega, solo te digo que tengas cuidado con él.

-Emmett ¿que coño quieres?, estoy seguro que no has venido aquí para hablarme de James.

-Tienes razón, haber la primera es para decirte que Jasper a hablado con Aro y tiene ya todo preparado para el lugar de encuentro-dijo él.

-¿Cuando nos entregarán las armas? yo mientras sacaba uno de mis brazos para llegar a otra llave que me daba.

-Demetri dice, que su contacto nos las dará mañana por la mañana cerca de la calle Jackson- volví asomarme con el ceño fruncido, no era muy común una entrega en esa zona.

-Ese barrio es demasiado pijo, ¿por que ahí?-pregunte yo desconfiado.

-Por eso mismo, nadie sospechara de que haya un intercambio de ese calibre en ese tipo de barrio.-una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara, pero a mi seguía sin gustarme.

-No me gusta Emmett, esa zona esta demasiada vigilada, dile a los chicos que saldremos a inspeccionarla. No quiero sorpresas de ultima hora.

-Lo que tu digas-pero justo cuando se iba de nuevo se dio la vuelta-por cierto Tania te esta buscando-yo le mire con la cejas alzadas por su tono de voz tan sugerente-creo que no se quedo del todo satisfecha anoche, por que esta un humor de perros.

-Yo siempre las dejo satisfechas, lo que me gustaría saber es que capricho se le habrá ocurrido esta vez a esa zorra-dije volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo-dile que no me has visto, no tengo ganas de soportar sus gilipolleces ahora.

El salio riéndose mientras yo volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que coño estaría pensando Demetri para coger esa zona para la entrega. No terminaba de gustarme, me olía a trampa, pero Demetri era el mejor para buscar esa clase de trabajos, y siempre confiaba en él.

Por otra parte estaba el tema de Tania, necesitaba librarme de ella, llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando sus gilipolleces y me cansaba del mismo tema una y otra vez. Desde el día que me lie con ella se creía la reina de esta pandilla. Al parecer no se daba cuenta que para mi era una zorra más con la que me acostaba. Nunca la había dado tal poder.

Por eso preferí quedarme arreglando mi moto que tener que lidiar con ella. Pero como siempre todo lo bueno se acaba. Llevaba una hora más cuando su chillona voz hizo que la llave que estaba usando se me cayera de la mano, no iba a terminar de arreglar mi puta moto con tanto jaleo que estaba armando.

-Asique aquí te escondes- cuando me asome por el lateral de la moto lo primero que vi fue sus largas piernas, esas que tantas noches me habían rodeado mientas la follaba sin descanso, pero al seguir recorriendo mi mirada me encontré con sus pechos, dios cuantas noches me había alimentado de ellos, pero últimamente esas ansias habían desaparecido, solo me la seguía follando para tenerla tranquila y que me dejará en paz de vez en cuando.

Pero hoy al parecer no iba ser mi día, al llegar a su cara, pude ver como su cabello rubio lo tenia atado en un moño, y algunos mechones le quedaban sueltos por su cara, parecía una barbi con la chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones cortos. No podía ver que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta ya que la tenía abrochada hasta el final. Sus ojos azules me inspeccionaban con recelo por no contestarla, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho lo que sintiera en este momento.

-Eddi necesito dinero-fue lo primero que me dijo.

-Y ahora para que-dije en tono cansado.

-¿como que para que?, necesito comprarme ropa, iré con Irina al Bulebbar-fue cuando vi su mano extendida hacia mi, si dándole dinero para compras me iba a librar de su presencia, encantado se lo daría.

-Bien-saque mi cartera de mis pantalones vaqueros y saque una buena suma de dinero para dárselo-me iré con los chicos a dar una vuelta quizá no este para cuando llegues.

-¿Donde coño vas ahora?-me grito ella.

-Tania no me grites, y a ti no te importa donde voy o donde no, solo eres un polvo para mi a ver si te entra en tu estúpida cabeza de una puta vez. Si aún te mantengo en la cama es por que aún no he encontrado a otra para sustituirte-dije entre dientes.

-¿Por que eres así conmigo?-dijo ella- yo te amo y tú lo sabes-en eso una gran carcajada salio de mi cuerpo ¿que me amaba?, ese era el mejor chiste que me habían contado hoy.

-No digas tonterías-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas de mis ojos por la risa-tú no sabes amar, tu lo único que amas de mi es el dinero que te doy para tus caprichos y el poder que tienes por acostarme contigo, pero no me amas.

-Nunca pensé que podrías ser tan cruel, aquí el único que no sabe amar eres tú. Tienes el corazón de hielo Edward Mansen, y si no fuera por mi estarías solo-dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Zorras como tú, las hay a patadas eso metetelo en la cabeza-con eso salí donde estarían mis hombres esperándome para salir a inspeccionar el terreno donde se haría la entrega. Emmett me entrego mi 45 y me la guarde en la cinturilla de mi pantalón, jamas salía sin ella. No me fiaba de nadie de esta ciudad tenía demasiados enemigos, al igual que tampoco me fiaba demasiado de la zona donde se haría la entrega al día siguiente con el proveedor de Demetri.

-Estamos preparados-dije yo mientras veía como todos se subían a las motos. Me coloque bien la chaqueta de cuero y coloque mi pañuelo en mi cabeza, el negro y el rojo con el símbolo de un dragón peleando con una serpiente era nuestro símbolo, el cuál era temido por toda la ciudad.

Salimos de la guarida alrededor de siete tíos contando con Emmett, Demetri y yo. A Jasper le habíamos dejado en la defensa por si algún desgraciado intentaba jodernos cuando no estábamos. En esta ciudad tenía demasiados enemigos que intentaban sacarme del negocio, y no les iba a dar la ventaja de eliminarme.

Después de la discusión con Tania mi humor había empeorado. ¿quien coño se creía para decirme que no tenía corazón?, a veces pensaba yo mismo que no lo tenía por que nadíe en este mundo me enseño a usarlo, pero de los pocos años que vivi con mis padres supe amarlos con toda su fuerza, por eso sabía que el mio ahora estaba congelado, hasta que llegara ese ser especial que al encontrarlo lo hiciera saltar de alegria, aunque pasando los años mis esperanzas empezaban a ser escasas. Las únicas que se habían acercado a mi eran las zorras de nuestra pandilla, y todas ellas solo querían una cosa de mi.

Llegamos al punto de encuentro y fue cuando me di cuenta de todas las miradas que teníamos sobre nosotros, la calle daba a un puto instituto privado y un parque enorme. Se les veía con dinero, seguramente estaría lleno de todos los niños ricos de este distrito.

Decidí parar en el parque, dándole orden a los otros hombres que dieran una vuelta por allí, por si la zona estaba muy vigilada por la policía, el encuentro debería ser perfecto, sin ningún problema.

-¿otra pelea con tu amante?-me dijo la voz burlona de Emmett.

-Me tiene hasta lo cojones, no se quien coño se cree que es. A veces me arrepiento de la primera vez que la folle, hasta este momento no me ha dado otra cosa que dolor de cabeza.

-Deberías librarte de ella-dijo la voz de Demetri a mi otro lado.-las mujeres no dan más que problemas.

-Ya,¿pero y lo bien que te lo pasas con ellas?-dijo Emmett alzando sus dos cejas.

-Para eso valen solamente, un buen polvo y se acabo-dijo Demetri.

-Lo malo es que hay algunas que se te enganchan como lapas y no te las puedes despegar-dijo Emmett.

-¿A que hora es la entrega?-pregunte a Demetri.

-Sobre la doce ¿por que?-pregunto él al ver mi cambio de tema tan radical. Mire mi reloj, y vi como gente del instituto iba saliendo. Como había pensado eran niños ricos, todos llevaban sus uniformes perfectos.

Los chicos llevaban una camisa blanca con pantalones de pinzas negros, junto con una chaqueta roja y el símbolo del colegio bordado. Y ellas llevaban la típica faldita escocesa de uniforme junto con la camisa blanca y la chaqueta del mismo color que ellos, pero claro no podía faltar la corbatita, eso era lo que más ganas de vomitar me daban.

-Llama a tu contacto a esa hora es imposible-dije yo mirando a todos los que salían.

-¿no crees que es muy precipitado llamar ahora?-dijo él.

-¿Quieres que todos esos sepan lo que estamos haciendo mañana?-dije yo haciéndole una señal a los que salían por la puerta-llamalo y diles que los esperamos a las seis de la mañana, ni un minuto más.

Cuando estaba a punto de montar en la moto, vi la imagen de un verdadero ángel salir por la puerta. Era la chica más bonita que nunca había visto en mi vida, fue cuando sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Era una chica menudita de poca altura, castaña con reflejos rojos, su carita de forma de corazón dejaba ver sus enormes ojos color chocolate, y unos labios rellenitos que eran apetecibles para pasar horas besándolos.

Su cuerpo era escultural, incluso ese horrendo uniforme le quedaba como un guante, jamas pensé ver a alguien que le quedará también esa estúpida corbata que le quedaba entre sus dos pechos. La vi bajar la cabeza mientras agarraba sus libros contra su pecho y observaba por donde estaban los escalones como si tuviera miedo de tropezar y caer. En ese momento una enorme ternura lleno mi cuerpo por aquella chica.

Cuando termino de bajar, parecía como si hubiera sentido mi mirada ya que levanto su cabeza y me miro, yo le dí mi sonrisa torcida la que a tantas chicas le hacia caer en mi embrujo, y a ella le aparecido un hermoso sonrojo en su carita. Fue cuando empece a reírme por su reacción. Ella bajo de nuevo su cabeza como si tuviera vergüenza. Me moría por acercarme a ella y levantarla su linda cabecita, pero estábamos en una misión y no podía distraerme por una niña.

-¿de que te ríes?-dijo Emmett a mi lado, yo le mire para intentar evitar que se fijará en la niña que me había llamado la atención.

-De nada en especial,-dije mientras volvía a mirar donde estaba ella-creo que es hora de irnos, se esta llenando esto de niñatos.

Una vez que estuve encima de mi moto, me gire de nuevo hacía ella y vi como se subía a un Mercedes junto con una rubia en la parte trasera. Fue cuando se me ocurrió algo descabellado para que no se olvidará tan rápido de mi.

Puse la moto en marcha y me dirigí hacia donde estaba su coche parado en el semáforo que quedaba cerca del instituto. Me acerque a él y mire dentro, ella me miro sorprendida y con su preciosa boca abierta en una deliciosa o. Me acerque un poco más al coche y le hice la indicación que bajara la ventanilla. Cuando lo hizo un delicioso olor a fresas me inundo y sus pequeñas mejillas se volvieron a volver rojas.

Me volví acercar lo más posible al coche y fue cuando me di cuenta que la rubia estaba entretenida con su móvil, sin vergüenza ninguna levante mi mano y le acaricie su mejilla.

-Estas para comerte nena-dije con una sonrisa, cuando vi que el semáforo había cambiado le guiñe un ojo y salí disparado dejándola aún más sorprendida, mientras yo me alejaba riéndome.

La verdad es que esa niña me había dejado impactado, sabia que eramos de clases diferentes, pero me hubiera encantado tenerla un tiempo en mi cama. A las pocas calles nos juntamos con los demás chicos, y encabezando yo la marcha volvimos de nuevo a la guarida.

Necesitaba que me informarán si ese terreno era fiable para poder recoger la entrega, iba a ser uno de mis mejores negocios, y Aro me iba a pagar pero que muy bien. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, Tania estaba en la puerta esperándome, no tenía ganas de pelear de nuevo con ella, por eso hice lo que pensé que la calmaría por ahora. Me baje de la moto y la di un beso muy apasionado antes de que ella abriera la boca para decir alguna gilipollez.

-Ahora vete a la habitación pronto iré yo-dije dándole un pequeño azote en el culo. Ella se fue con una sonrisa estúpida, al girarme vi como Emmett se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba interrogante.

-¿Que ? Es buena en la cama-dije yo pasando a su lado-a parte le quedan pocos días, he encontrado a la sustituta perfecta-dije con una carcajada.

-Que mejor hacerla disfrutar sus últimos días ¿no?-dijo siguiéndome en mi risa.


	3. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

BELLA POV

No podía creer lo que me había ocurrido, pero ¿quien coño se creía que era?. Volví a mirar a mi prima que seguía distraída con su teléfono y no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Él que si lo había visto había sido Seth que se reía por lo bajo. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue subir la ventanilla de nuevo y soltar un pequeño insulto por lo bajo. !Será imbécil!, me dije a mi misma.

La verdad es que últimamente me había pasado cosas incoherentes. Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años, soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Mi padre Charlie y mi madre Rene siempre se habían amado hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas, pero como todo en mi vida nada era justo, hace solo dos meses un maldito accidente me quito a las personas que mas quería en esta vida.

Los asuntos sociales intentaron encontrar algún familiar de mi familia que se pudiera hacer cargo de mi, pero cuando ya me veía metida en un orfanato, una prima de mi padre que vivía en Chicago se hizo cargo de mi. Yo en ese momento no sabía que mi padre pudiera tener familia, pero al parecer él se separó de mis abuelos por algo que nadie me contó.

Cuando llegue a Chicago un gran Mercedes me esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto. Al principio pensé que no era yo a quien venían a buscar, pero cuando él chico vino directo a mi y me llamo por mi nombre me quede verdaderamente impresionada. Jamas pensé que mis tíos tuvieran tanto dinero.

-Señorita Isabella, me llamo Seth y seré su chófer-dijo mientras me habría la puerta de atrás.

-¿Chófer?-pregunte yo.

-Si, la señora y el señor Hale la esperan en su casa-dijo él de nuevo.

-OK-dije yo no muy segura.-pero me gustaría más sentarme en el asiento de delante no estoy muy gusto con tantos lujos-dije yo.

-Eso no puede ser señorita, sus tíos no lo permitiría-con un suspiro me senté en el asiento detrás mientras Seth se sentaba delante. Le vi muy concentrado en la carretera, pero tanto silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por eso decidir intentar hablar un poco con él, me acerque entre los sillones para poder establecer algo de conversación.

-¿Como son mis tíos?-pregunte yo.

-¿No los conoces?-yo solo negué con mi cabeza-bien ellos son muy trabajadores, seguramente estarán poco en casa, y pues-en ese momento lo vi que se rascaba la cabeza como símbolo de nerviosismo.

-Seth, tranquilo-dije con una sonrisa-lo que me cuentes no saldrá de aquí-dije yo.

-Lo siento señorita, pero me siento incomodo hablando de esto, mejor será que espere a conocerlos, a ellos y a la señorita Rosalie -dijo él con un pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tengo una prima?-dije yo con alegría, pero poco me duro al ver la mueca que hizo Seth.-¿que pasa con ella?

-Miré señorita ya estamos llegando-me asome a la ventanilla y mi boca prácticamente se abrío de la impresión.

Era algo descomunal, una enorme mansión blanca rodeada de enormes jardines se habría delante de nosotros. Se acerco a una especie de caseta donde se suponía que estaría el guardia de la entrada. Allí había un chico moreno y muy alto con el pelo atado en una coleta con el uniforme de guardia y una placa en la cuál podía leerse Paúl, se acerco a mi ventanilla me hecho un vistazo dándome una sonrisa lobuna que me dio miedo, y luego se dirigió hacia la ventanilla de Seth.

-Que pasa tío-saludo el guarda a Seth.

-Traigo a la señorita Isabella, abre la puerta-dijo Seth un poco seco.

-Bien hacia rato que el jefe os esperaba-dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la caseta. Las enormes rejas negras que cerraban la propiedad se empezaron abrir. Cuando Seth paro el coche ante la enorme entrada bajo para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir aún me quede más impresionada.

La verdad que en ese momento me sentía insignificante. Las enormes columnas a los laterales franqueaban una puertas de pino que daban a la enorme mansión, seguramente la gente que vivía en esta casa tendría mucho dinero. Mire hacia la ropa que llevaba y sinceramente me sentí fatal. Yo no encajaba en este sitio. Con mis pantalones desgastados y mi camiseta dos tallas más grandes, no me veía como podría encajar en esta familia.

Cuando entramos una pareja nos esperaba en la entrada, iban también vestidos de uniforme, con lo que me imagine que serían del servicio. Cuando nos acercamos a ellos les regale una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual ellos no me devolvieron. Definitivamente este no era mi sitio.

-Señorita Isabella-dijo el hombre-me llamo Sam Ulley y soy el mayordomo de la mansión Hale, esta es Emily Ulley es mi esposa y es la ama de llaves.-dijo señalando a la mujer de su lado-le damos la bienvenida a la que va a ser su casa a partir de hoy, sus tíos sienten mucho no poder estar aquí para dársela en persona pero tuvieron que salir.

-Gracias-dije yo tímidamente.

-La acompañaré hasta su habitación, allí la espera Alice para ayudarla a prepararse para la comida, ella sera su doncella para todo lo que necesite-dijo Emily mientras me dirigía hacía donde sería mi habitación. Yo estaba verdaderamente impresionada con todo el lujo que se veía por todos los lados. Ella se dirigió hacia unas escaleras de mármol, que subían hacia la segunda planta. Allí había unos pasillos kilométricos, sabía que en algún momento podría perderme en ellos, me fije en que había muchísimas habitaciones y enormes cuadros colgados de la pared.

Había una que estaba entreabierta y sin poder evitar mi curiosidad me asome. Allí tumbada en una enorme cama había una chica rubia de más o menos mi edad, estaba hablando por teléfono mientras se pintaba las uñas. Tenía un cuerpo de modelo, y su hermoso pelo largo y rubio le cubría sus hombros, en ese momento ella levanto su cabeza y me miro con unos enormes ojos azules llenos de furia. Se levanto de la cama y con una sonrisa burlona me cerro la puerta en las narices.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no iba a ser bienvenida a esa habitación. Seguí por el camino donde Emily me esperaba, pero no me dijo nada. Nuestro camino era silencioso ya que me daba miedo preguntar algo y no ser educada.

Cuando llegue a una de las puertas ella me la abrió dejando mi pequeña maleta en la entrada, se giro con el mismo silencio que habíamos hecho y se alejo de mi. Yo mire con timidez dentro de la habitación, y fue cuando me percate de la pequeña figura que había dentro de la habitación tarareando alguna canción. Era una chica morena más bajita que yo, su pelo corto peinado con las puntas dirigidas hacia todos los lados le daba un aire bastante aniñado. Cuando se giro sus preciosos ojos azules me miraron con sorpresa por haberla pillado tarareando mientras arreglaba la que supuestamente era mi habitación. Y la verdad es que me hacía gracia esta chica con cara de duendecilla. Yo la sonreí con timidez pero esta vez ella si me respondido, lo cual hizo que yo sonriera más.

-Vaya eres la primera que me responde a una de mis sonrisas-dije yo entrando más en la habitación con mi maleta.

-Señorita Isabella, no debería usted cargar con la maleta-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacía mi para cogérmela.

-No me importa, siempre lo he hecho toda mi vida-me fije bien en la habitación, y volví a quedarme con la boca abierta. Había una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel donde pensé que podría perderme por la noche cuando me fuera a dormir. Estaba decorada de manera muy simple, era algo que me gustaba y no la iba a cambiar. Había una pequeña coqueta con enormes cajones, y un gran espejo. También había dos puestas en la habitación, una estaba casi segura que iría al cuarto de baño, y también había un pequeño balcon el cual estaba casí segura que daba a los hernosos jardines, Alice al ver mi cara de confusión por la segunda puerta se dirigió hacia esa puerta y la abrió, era un enorme vestidor el cuál ya estaba lleno de ropa.

-¿De quien es toda esa ropa?-pregunte yo.

-Suya señorita-dijo Alice.

-¿Miá?-respondí temblorosa. Me acerque hasta el y cogí uno de los vestidos, se le veía de buena calidad, la tela posiblemente era de seda y se escurría entre mis dedos, era precioso, pero no me veía envuelta en él. Hubo también algo que me llamo la atención. De una de las perchas saque algo que parecía un uniforme de colegio. Llevaba una pequeña falda de tablas en verde y rojo, iba acompañada de una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y una chaqueta roja con un emblema de un pequeño cervatillo, "_instituto privado San Jhon"_ pude leer.-¿Es broma?.

-No señorita, ese es el uniforme del instituto al cuál va asistir, su prima Rosalie también asiste hay.

-Joder, -dije yo.

-!Señorita!-dijo Alice con sorpresa- ¿de donde saco ser tan mal hablada?

-Alice vengo de un pueblo, donde no tenía todos estos lujos, yo iba a un instituto publico, donde todo el mundo era igual, no había clases sociales y no teníamos que ponernos estos horribles uniformes-dije mirando de nuevo con asco el uniforme.

-Señorita, intente llevarlo lo mejor posible por favor-dijo ella cogiendo de mi mano el uniforme y volvió a colocarlo de nuevo en el armario-Vamos a prepararla para la comida con sus tíos y su prima, vallase a la ducha para quitarse toda la suciedad del viaje.

-Vale como tu digas, pero necesito pedirte un favor-dije yo seria.

-Lo que desee señorita-dijo ella al ver mi seriedad.

-No me llames señorita solo Bella-dije con una sonrisa, cuando cerré la puerta del baño escuche su risa de campanillas.

A la media hora termine de arreglarme con la ropa que me había preparado Alice, un hermoso pantalón de mezclilla junto con un top color rojo, lo veía un poco atrevido, pero me gustaba el gusto de Alice que tenía con la ropa, por eso me deje guiar por ella.

Cuando baje al que sería el salón donde se daría la comida, llegue la primera, no sabia donde me tenía que sentar, por eso me mantuve de pie hasta que llegarán todos. Menos mal que no tuve mucho que esperar. Por la puerta aparecieron dos personas perfectamente vestidas con ropa carisima, seguramente estos serían mis tíos. Ella una mujer castaña parecida al mio con unos ojos castaños, parecían más jóvenes de lo que me había esperado, pero al fijarme mejor, se veían todas las operaciones que habían sido practicadas en ella.

-Tu debes ser Isabella, la hija de mi primo Charlie-dijo ella ofreciéndome su mano- soy Charlotte Hale y este es mi marido Billy Hale-dijo señalando el hombre que había a su lado, me fije en él, era un enorme hombre con el pelo oscuro y sus ojos negros. Sus duras facciones me ponían el pelo de punta, no sabía exactamente como comportarme con ellos.

-Encantada de conoceros-dije yo devolviendo el saludo.

-Bien veo que Rosalie no ha bajado todavía-Dijo mi tío-por favor sentémonos mientras la esperamos y así podremos ponernos al día.

Ellos se sentaron de inmediato en la cabecera de la mesa, yo me senté en el sitio que él me indico y puse mis manos en mi regazo. Esperaba que su interrogatorio no fuera muy pesado.

-Bien Isabella, espero que tu habitación este a tu gusto-empezó a decir mi tía-¿Alice se comporto correctamente?-dijo ella.

-Si fue muy educada, y de gran ayuda-dije yo.

-Bien, ahora Isabella queremos hablar contigo, en esta casa llevamos unas normas muy estrictas, tenemos una imagen que dar ante la sociedad, por eso esperamos que te comportes como debe de ser en una dama de tu edad. También iras al Instituto San Jhon, es el instituto más prestigioso de esta ciudad, tus notas no deben bajar una nota media de sobresaliente para que puedas acceder a una buena universidad. Nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para estar pendiente de vosotras, por eso espero que mi confianza depositada en ti no se empañe-termino diciendo Billy.

-En dos semanas empeceras a ir al instituto, iras con Rosalie-dijo mi tía, yo solo asentía con cada palabra de ellos.

-Bien pues terminado todo esto,- en ese momento una de las chicas del servicio se acerco a la mesa donde estábamos y le dijo algo al oído-vale, bien Rosalie no nos acompañará, ha tenido que salir empecemos a comer.

Una fila de sirvientes empezó a desfilar delante de nosotros, trayéndonos la comida. Yo no sabía que más hablar con ellos, por eso nuestra comida fue silenciosa, cuando terminamos, cada uno se concentro en su móvil y en ese momento me sentí como si estorbara. Pidiendo permiso me retire de nuevo a mi habitación para pasar mi primer día encerrada allí y aprovechar a colocar mis cosas.

A Rosalie no la vi en toda la primera semana que estuve aquí ya que se había ido de viaje a no se donde, llegando justo la noche del viernes antes de empezar el instituto. Preparé todos los libros que usaría al día siguiente e intente no mirar de nuevo hacia el horrible uniforme que tendría que ponerme al día siguiente.

Después de vestirme baje a desayunar, pero esta vez no iba hacerlo sola, la chica rubia que vi el primer día que llegue estaba sentada en la mesa con el mismo uniforme que yo, al parecer esa chica era mi prima Rosalie. Me senté a su lado pero ella no hizo ni amago de mirarmeo comenzar alguna conversación, seguía entretenida con su móvil.

Desayunamos juntas pero en silencio sin hablar nada. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, ella se levanto y yo la imite, nos dirigimos hacía la puerta donde Seth estaba esperándonos para llevarnos al instituto.

-Cuando lleguemos al instituto, no quiero que te acerques a mi-dijo una voz a mi lado.

-¿Perdona?-dije yo mientras me giraba para mirarla.

-Que no te acerques, no te quiero cerca de mi, no eres bien recibida a mi grupo-me miro de arriba abajo-eres demasiado normal para juntarte con mis amigos. No te quiero a kilómetros a la redonda, tu no me conoces y yo tampoco.

No me volvió hablar en todo el trayecto. En cuanto se bajo del coche desapareció por la puerta de este. Yo me despedí de Seth y me dirigí hacia el despacho de dirección donde me darían el horario de mis clases. La mañana se paso muy rápida, casi me costaba ponerme al corriente, pero poco al poco lo iba consiguiendo. A Rosalie no la vi en todo el día, y la verdad después de decirme eso no tenía muchas ganas de verla tampoco.

Hoy saldríamos antes, por eso a las doce dio la salida de clase. Tendría que esperar en la puerta hasta que Seth viniera a buscarnos, sujete bien los libros junto mi pecho y empece a bajar las escaleras, tenía que fijarme bien donde ponía mis pies ya que había heredado la torpeza de mi madre y seguramente aterrizara en el suelo si no tenía cuidado. Cuando llegue al final de la escalera, sentí como si alguien me observará, mire hacía la calle de enfrente y fue donde lo vi, había tres chicos en moto en la entrada del parque. Al parecer eran pandilleros por los pañuelos que tenían en la cabeza y sus chaquetas de cuero, uno de ellos me miraba fijamente y de repente me sonrió, me dio mucha vergüenza y baje la mirada al sueloconsiguiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojarán.

A los pocos segundo volví a mirarle y estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos, no pude fijarme mucho más en él ya que Seth enseguida llego, llevando ya a Rosalie en el coche.

Cuando llevábamos solo unos minutos en el coche, alguien llamo a la ventanilla donde estaba, me gire y me sorprendió al ver de nuevo al chico de la moto, me miraba de nuevo con esa sonrisa. Me hizo señales para que bajara la ventanilla. Yo mire a mi lado y vi como Rosalie me ignoraba por su móvil. No se que se me paso por la cabeza que le hice caso. El se acerco más a mi, y yo de nuevo me sonroje. Un agradable olor a menta y tabaco me inundo al acercarse a mi, levanto una de sus manos y me acaricio la mejilla, luego se acerco aún más a mi y me susurro algo.

-Estas para comerte nena-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Me eche de inmediato hacia atrás y le vi como aceleraba su moto, la verdad es que me había quedado impresionada con su ojos verdes jade y su aura de peligrosidad, pero estaba segura que si de esto se enterará mi tío no le iba a gustar nada de nada.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Llevabamos practicamente una semana de celebración por el buen negocio que habíamos hecho con Aro, con ese dinero me compre mi nueva moto una toyota ultimo modelo en color azul electrico. Era uno de mis nuevos tesoros, y aunque Tania había intentado convencerme de que la diera una vuelta, no lo hice, esa preciosidad la estaba guardando para un momento especial.

La estaba revisando por tercera vez en el día cuando Jasper y Emmett entrarón en el garaje. El segundo me miraba con cara de burla, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho con alguno de sus comentaríos o bromas, llevaba un tiempo que no tenía humor para nada, mi paciencia ultimamente se agotaba demasiado pronto.

-Veo que has encontrado la sustituta perfecta para Tania- él se acerco a la moto y la acaricio en uno de sus laterales.

-Ojala esta me diera lo mismo que Tania, sería la amante perfecta-dije yo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cuando piensas probarla?-pregunto Jasper.

-Aún no, no me veo preparado para hacerlo, esta dama tiene que tener el momento perfecto para sacarla a pasear-respondi yo mientras la volvia a pasar el trapo por su carrocería.-¿pasa algo?-pregunte sin mirarlos sintiendo su presencia detras de mi.

-Este payaso queria que le acompañaras a un sitio-Jasper miro a Emmett con cara burlona y yo ya me imagine lo que era.

-¿Otra vez?- él solo me respondío con un alzamientos de sus hombros. Desde hace varias semanas Emmett visitaba un campo de entrenamiento donde las animadoras de un instituto hacían las practicas. Yo nunca le acompañe, normalmente siempre lo hacía Jasper, pero el al parecer no podía tenía una cita con una chica.

-Por favor Edward-dijo él con un puchero.

-Tu te das cuenta que estas obsesionado ¿verdad?-pregunte yo levantando las cejas,

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando la veo con esa faldita se me cae la baba-dijo él con ojos vidriosos. Di un suspiro bastante audible y mire al techo, Dios mio lo que tenía que hacer por un amigo.

-Vale te acompañaré un rato, pero que sepas que esto es muy malo para mi reputación-una enorme sonrisa aparecio en su cara-a y otra cosa en cuanto me aburra nos largamos.

-Joder Edward, tu te aburres en seguida, no me daras tiempo a penas para verla cuando den su salto- yo solo supe negar con la cabeza, ¿que coño le habría dado esa chica para que fuera tan cabeza hueca?.

Nos montamos en las motos y como siempre yo me coloque el pañuelo en mi cabeza al igual que él. Era ya una costumbre, nunca saliamos sin él, era parte de nuestra pandilla, nuestra manera de que nos identificarán. Comprobe que el arma la llevaba también en mi pantalon y nos fuimos al famoso campo de entrenamiento, algo que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba.

Cuando llegamos no me lo podía creer, ese campo pertenecía al instituto privado en el cual vi a mi pequeño angel. Pero no creía tener la esperanza de verla allí. Después de esa primera vez aunque incoscientemente la busque algunos días que pase sin darme cuenta por delante del instituto pero no la volví a ver.

Nos sentamos en las gradas cuando los entrenamientos ya estaban empezados, los idiotas del futbol al parecer también tenían entrenamiento, vamos un coñazo. Saque uno de mis cigarros del bolsillo y lo encendí, mire a mi amigo y estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a las chicas. Yo las volvi a mirar y la verdad es que no había ningúna que me llamara la atención, se las veía a todas con un cuerpo tan falso, que me gustaría preguntarlas cuanto había pagado papi para la cirugia que llevaban encima.

-¿cual es tu chica?-pregunte. Al principio no me respondio hasta que le dí un fuerte golpe en el pecho para llamar su atención fue cuando consegui que me mirará-tu chica ¿cual es?.

-La rubia-yo mire hacia donde el me señalaba y la verdad esque había como siete rubias en el grupo, quise intentarlo de nuevo, pero vi que estaba de nuevo con la misma cara de tonto mirandolas.

Di un gran suspiro y volvi a observar todo el campo y había que reconocer que era enorme, los del futbol lo hacían bastante bien pero como siempre uno destacaba más que los otros. El que parecía el capitan un chico enorme acababa de hacer una buena jugada dando a su equipo una buena marcación. Él levanto la cabeza y con la mano saludo a alguien que tambien estaba en la grada, seguramente era su novia o algo parecido.

Pero como siempre la curiosidad me pudo y mire donde él había señalado, y hay estaba de nuevo mi pequeño angel, a ella era a quien había saludado. Mire de nuevo al chico y al parecer ella no se había enterado por que volvío a saludarla con la mano, fue algo gracioso, yo la volvi a mirar y ella al parecer estaba más entretenida en lo que tenía entre sus manos que en el entrenamiento de su novio.

Cuando vi que él se daba por vencido fue cuando me decidí acercarme a ella, no perdería mi oportunidad de hablar con este pequeño angel aunque fuera por una vez. Me levante de mi sitió y le di una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Emmett para llamar su atención.

-Ahora vengo-dije sin apartar mi mirada de ella.

-¿Donde vas?-pregunto el algo desconfiado pero sin apartar su mirada de las animadoras.

-No preguntes y disfruta del espectáculo se te pierde lo mejor.

Subí aún más las gradas y fui caminando hasta llegar donde estaba, aún llevaba ese horrible uniforme de instituto, pero al menos gracias a la faldita podía ver sus hermosas pierna, eran larguisimas y con la piel blanca, llevaba una coleta alta donde podía ver su hermoso cuello, ese que muchas noches soñaba con besar.

La camisa blanca hacía que el sujetador de color beis se le transparentará un poco por la luz del sol, ese iba a ser uno de mis sitios preferidos cuando la tuviera donde yo quería, se lo iba arrancar con los dientes si en este momento accediera a venirse conmigo.

Me acerque como un depredador a su presa por la espala y de nuevo el olor a rosas inundo mi nariz, no sabía si era su perfume o era su propia piel el que desprendía ese marabilloso olor, pero era algo que me estaba volviendo completamente loco, fue cuando me di cuenta lo que tenía entre sus manos, era un libro bastante usado al que al parecer la tenía absorvida quitando su atención a todo el mundo. Cuando llegue a su altura me acerque a su oido para poder susurrarle en él.

-Espero que sea interesante tu lectura -ella sin levantar sus ojos del libro me respondío.

-Sí, esta muy bien aunque yo ya lo he leido muchas...-no termino la frase ya que al girarse me miro y sus ojos de sorpresa me indicarón que me había reconocido-¿tú?.

-Hola nena veo que no me has olvidado-le di una de mis sonrisas y con un pequeño salto sorepase los asientos de la grada y me senté a su lado rozando sin querer parte de su muslo.

-Creo que debo irme-se levanto tan deprisa que sin querer se tropezo con uno de mis pies y aunque yo la sujete para que no se callerá ella apoyo su mano en uno de los asientos de delante y se corto con un saliente de ellos-mierda mira lo que me he hecho por tu culpa.

-Para ser una niña pija tienes la boca muy sucia-dije yo mientras la sentaba de nuevo en el asiento y la cogia de la mano para ver el corte, ella intento quitarla pero yo la sujete con fuerza-estate quieta solo quiero mirar la herida que te has hecho.

-Dejalo no es la primera vez que me corto, pero esta vez no a sido por mi culpa-dijo ella con un sonrojo por su enfado conmigo.

-Si no fueras tan torpe no te pasaría esto-se que había sido un poco borde, pero en ese momento me encantaba enfadarla, se veía incluso más preciosa con ese sonrojo que provocaba la pequeña furia que la estaba provocando.

-Si no fueras asustando a la gente no les pasaría esto-dijo ella.

-Callate la boca y dejame ayudarte- me quite el pañuelo y le envolvi la mano con él-esto parará la hemorragia por ahora-dije yo.

-Se te manchará de sangre, y me hecharas la culpa-intento quitarselo pero yo la volvi a sujetar de la mano, fue en ese mismo instante cuando lo sentí, una corriente electrica recorrio todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelero, la mire a los ojos y ella al parecer sintio lo mismo, en ese momento sus ojos color chocolate, se hiciron algo oscuros. Al cabo de los segundos volvio a desviar su mirada pero su sonrojo volvio a parecer-gracias de todas maneras.-dijo con un susurro.

-De nada-dije con una nueva sonrisa-y que sepas que estas preciosa cuando te enfadas-dije yo mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

-ISABELLA-grito alguien desde el campo, ella se tenso y los dos miramos al campo el capitan de los pijos estaba mirandonos con ojos de furía, fue cuando le vi mejor, un chico grande con un enorme cuerpo lleno de musculos y su pelo moreno le tenía atado a una coleta, yo aún sostenía la mano de ella y eso a su querido novio no le gustaba demasiado.-nos vamos-dijo con una orden.

-Creo que tu novio se a cabreado un poco-le dije en un susurro.

-No es mi novio-dijo ella, yo la mire con una sonrisa pero ella se volvio a contestar al idiota que seguia mirandola-Voy en seguida Jacob-dijo ella, se volvio hacia mi con la intención de decirme algo, pero al parecer se lo penso y no dijo nada, se levanto para irse de nuevo se tropezo pero esta vez la sujete mejor para que no tuviera que apoyarse en su mano mala, yo solo pude reirme, verdaderamente era muy torpe. Quiso quitarse el pañuelo para devolvermelo pero no la deje.

-Quedatelo, te volvera a salir sangre si te lo quitas ahora-dije yo.

-Gracias de nuevo, me tengo que ir-dijo ella sin mirarme siquiera, se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar por las gradas, quería acercarme para ayudarla por si tropezaba de nuevo, pero el idiota de su..., lo que sea por que ella me dijo que no era su novio aunque él se comportaba como que si lo era, llego a su lado y lo hizo por mi, después de echarme una mirada de odio y desafio.

.

Le sostuve la mirada para que viera que a mi nadie me desafiaba, si este niñato quería conocerme de cerca lo iba hacer encantado. Después sujeto a Bella por la cintura como si fuera de su propiedad y se alejo con ella de las gradas. Me jure a mi mismo que esta no iba a ser la ultima vez que la vería, tenía echado el ojo a mi presa y ese niñato idiota non me la iba a quitar. Emmett se acerco a mi mientras veia como Isabella se iba con él al campo de futbol y se acercaban a una de las animadoras con una cara de mala leche.

-No me digas que no es preciosa-me dijo cuando estaba a mi lado.

-¿quien?-pregunte sin hacerle mucho caso, en ese momento mi concentración estaba más en el campo viendo como la rubia hablaba algo con ella, mientras Isabella bajaba la cabeza. Al parecer la estaban regañando, ella miro hacía las gradas donde yo estaba y la rubia también lo hizo, ella en cambio desvio enseguida su mirada y volvio a bajar la cabeza para marcharse al final detras de la rubia mientras en imbecil iba a su lado sin soltarla aún de la cintura, un gruñido salio de mi pecho, esto no iba a quedar así, no iba a consentir que nadíe la hiciera bajar la cabeza de esa manera tan humillante.

-¿Me oyes?-pregunto Emmett.

-¿Que?-volvi a preguntar.

-Rosalie, es la chica más bonita de todas las animadoras. Era la que te estaba mirando desde el campo del futbol, no sabes la envidia que te tengo ahora mismo.-al principio pense que hablaba de Isabella, pero Emmett me hablaba de una animadora por ese motivo lo descarte hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-¿Esa rubia que se acaba de marchar?-pregunte a lo que él me afirmo con la cabeza-Ahora si que te digo que estas mal de la cabeza, es una de las mayores zorra que he visto en mi vida-dije yo mirandole friamente acordandome de como había tratado a mi pequeño angel.

-Lo sé, pero a mi me encanta-dijo él con una carcajada- ¿Y tú a quien mirabas para no hacerme caso?.

-Al proximo perro que voy a dar caza-dije con una sonrisa maligna-vamos se hacer tarde.

No le dije nada más y le señale para que nos marcharamos, por mi este día ya se había acabado. Cuando salimos del campo en direccion al parking donde estan nuestras motos, me di cuenta que el mercedes donde vi la ultima vez a Isabella estaba allí parado, me acerque despacio a él, y vi a Isabella sentada sola en el asiento de atrás mirando mi pañuelo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y hecho su cabecita hacia atrás, mire alrededor del coche y no se veía señal del chofer o de la estupida rubia y su secuaz por ningún lado, por eso me arriesgue para hablar de nuevo con ella.

Di unos pequeños golpes en la ventanilla para que la vajara de nuevo pero esta vez yo estaba vigilando que nadie me viera de nuevo con ella. Cuando note que había la había bajado entera me asome por ella.

-Siento que te hayan regañado por hablar conmigo, espero que tu novio no este muy enfadado-quise cerciorarme que en realidad no era su novio el imbecil ese.

-No es mi novio, Jacob es un amigo- volvio a recalcarme en ese momento se oyerón voces y ella miro asustada por la otra ventanilla -por favor marchate no quiero meterme en más problemas-dijo ella.

-No sera la ultima vez que no veamos-dije mientras le dejaba un beso en su mejilla la cual cogio un adorable rojo cuando me separe de ella.

No quería arriesgarme más, y con la alegria de saber que el idiota no era su novio, me fui donde tenía apartaca mi moto. Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada divertida, no le explicaría lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero sabía que sus preguntas no tardarían en llegar.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo-dijo él arrancando la moto.

-No lo creo-me gire cuando volvi a escuchar voces en el aparcamiento y la rubia junto con el niñato hacían su aparición-mira tu chica acaba de llegar.

Mientras él se volvia a mirarla yo arranque la moto con un gran acelerón y me fui directo al refugio, había muchas cosas que necesitaba pensar, y con Emmett a mi lado no lo iba a conseguir. No le sentí cuando le tenía casi a mi lado, y su estupida sonrisa no se quitaba de su cara. En ese momento me daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo simplemente para quitarsela. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, antes de que él se bajara de la moto le avise.

-Ni una palabra-dije yo, el volvio a sonreir-Emmett confío en ti, nada de nada saldra de tu boca de lo que ha pasado hoy.

-No te preocupes no dire nada de la morena-dijo él dandome una palmada en la espalda.

No llegamos muy lejos cuando Jasper con cara de tristeza nos intercepto, algo grave habría ocurrido para que él tuviera esa cara. Sabiamos que tenía una cita con una chica, pero normalmente todas ellas les salían rana. Desde que María le había dejado no tenía suerte el pobre.

-¿otra vez Jasper?-dijo Emmett empezandose a reir.

-Me pregunto una y otra vez, que tengo yo de malo para no encontrar una chica que de verdad me termine de llenar-dijo él.

-Lo que te pasa es que buscan un imposible-dije yo.

-Mira quien habla-dijo Emmett por lo bajo, cosa que se gano un golpe de mi parte en la nuca por hablar de más.

-Jasper no puede buscar a la mujer perfecta, esas no salén con tipos como nosotros-dije yo mientras entraba en la guarida. Y como siempre mi día acababa de empeorar Tania estaba en la puerta esperandome, y al parecer tenía uno de sus días caprichosos por la cara con la que me miraba, pero algo vio en ese momento que su cara cambio.

-¿Y tú pañuelo?-me pregunto mientras me miraba, yo solo sonrei por que sabia perfectamente quien lo tenía en este momento.

-Lo perdí-dije yo tranquilamente.

-Tú nunca lo pierdes, ¿donde estuvisteís para perderlo?-dijo ella con desconfianza, eso ya era lo que me faltaba darle explicaciones a alguien que no era nada mio.

-Donde nos dio la gana-dije de manera bastante desagradable dejandola allí plantada.

Me fui de nuevo al garage donde tenía guardada mi moto nueva, cogi un trapo y empece a limpiarla de nuevo, una sonrisa aparecio en mi cara al recordar a mi pequeño ángel que ahora si sabía como se llamaba, Isabella.

-Pronto saldremos a pasear-la dije a la moto mientras me imaginaba a mi pequeño angel subida en ella..


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**BVOP**

No se me quitaba la sonrisa de tonta de la cara, ahora que lo había visto más de cerca podía decir que era un verdadero adonis. Pensaba en nuestro encuentro mientras volvía a mirar su pañuelo que aún le tenía rodeándome la mano para cortar la pequeña hemorragia del corte que me había hecho. Si darme cuenta lo lleve a mi nariz y hay note que aún olía a él.

Nunca pude imaginarme que después de la odiosa semana que había pasado le iba a ver de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que cuando lo vi parado a mi lado pensé que no podría respirar, iba con su chaqueta de cuero abierta donde dejaba ver la camiseta negra que tenía debajo marcando sus pectorales, se le veía un chico fuerte. Al igual que sus pantalones negros desgastados que cuando se sentó a mi lado hicieron que me fijara en sus muslos, estaban duros como rocas y lo note cuando se rozo con una de mis piernas.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes que me habían perseguido durante toda la semana y que en cambio ahora me miraban tan fijamente, y su aura de peligrosidad que le salia por cada poro de su piel. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue el color de su pelo cuando se quito el pañuelo para taponarme la herida, era de un color cobrizo que jamás había visto. Se le veía sedoso, y mis manos picaban con ganas de acariciarlo.

Pero sabía que estaba mal, no tenía que permitir que se acercara a mi, sabia que si me veían con él, me metería en graves problemas con mis tíos y sus estúpidas normas, solo me tenían permitido juntarme con gente de su clase, y estaba más que seguro que a ellos no les iba hacer mucha gracia si se enteraban que tenía amistad con un pandillero.

Por eso cuando nos pillo Jacob de esa manera me asuste, él era uno de los amigos de mi prima y de su grupo de niños ricos, debía de juntarme con ellos por orden de mis tíos, algo que no me hacía mucha gracia al igual que a ella, sobre todo después de su advertencia el día que conocí a sus amigos.

Fué el fin de semana pasado cuando la gran idea de mi tía nos sorprendió a Rosalie y a mi. El miércoles quince días después de mi llegada ella nos contó que quería hacer una fiesta para presentarme a todo su circulo de amistad. A mi más bien me parecía que quería presentarme como su nueva acción de beneficencia.

Todo el mundo hablaría de ella como la tía generosa que se ocupo de su sobrina huérfana sin pedir nada a cambio. Claro que era la mayor hipocresía del mundo, no me gustaba que tuvieran compasión de mi y menos de esa manera.

Cuando se lo conté a Alice ella puso una cara graciosa, la verdad es que ella y yo a espaldas de todos los de la casa nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas, y la verdad es que era mi única amiga. Al principio estuvo un poco reacia hacía a mi cuando intentaba hablar con ella, pero luego un día acabamos contándonos prácticamente todo de nosotras.

-No te pongas así, sabes como es tu tía-me dijo esa noche.

-No me gusta que me expongan como si fuera un perrito al que acaban de adoptar Alice-dije yo.

-Ya lo veo-dijo ella con una sonrisa-por eso vamos a conseguir que esa noche te veas preciosa para que vean la sobrina tan hermosa que tienen-dijo ella mientras me ayudaba a desenredarme el pelo antes de acostarme consiguiendo que mis colores aparecieran en mis mejillas.

-¿De verdad me ves guapa?- yo la mire a través del espejo, mientras ella me regalaba una de sus sonrisas de duende.

-Puede que no tengas el pelo rubio como tu prima o tus ojos sean de un profundo chocolate como jamas allá visto, pero te digo que tienes una cara preciosa, y como ves no necesitas maquillaje para llamar la atención de nadie y tú cuerpo, mira nena si no me gustaran los hombres seguro que tu me llamarías mas la atención que tu prima-se la veía sincera cuando me hablaba de esa manera, pero aún mis dudas estaban dentro de mi.

-Gracias Alice-me levante para darla un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después ella se despidió de mi hasta el día siguiente.

Los días que continuaron hasta la gran fiesta fueron una autentica locura, todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer, incluso yo. Me llevaron a un spau donde me dieron todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza y luego a las tiendas con más alta costura que había en todo Chicago, tenían que encontrarme el vestido perfecto, según las palabras de mi tía.

Me probé una cantidad de vestidos que en mi vida me los pondría, pero no quise discutir con ella y la deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, en ese momento me sentía como una barbi de la que podías cambiar de ropa siempre que te apetecía, al igual que los zapatos y demás tonterías. Si hubieran pedido mi opinión yo me habría presentado con mis pantalones vaqueros y mi camiseta de siempre.

Al final se decidieron por un vestido largo, bastante ajuntado de seda que se escurría a traves de mi piel. Un escote en forma de v que en su terminación tenía un especie de broche en forma de una flor. Los zapatos con un gran tacón negros también me daban verdadero pánico, sabía que si me caía de ellos era un esguince seguro.

Cuando llegue a casa, me fui directa a mi habitación para guardarlo hasta el sábado. No me gustaba llamar la atención y estaba más que segura que con ese vestido lo haría. Alice en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta se abalanzo sobre mi para poder verle, pero algo no le gusto por la cara que puso.

-Es negro-dijo ella, yo solo me encogí de hombros- hubiera sido mejor de otro color, este te hace más pálida de lo que eres.

-Lo eligió Rosalie al final-dije yo.

-Entonces no me digas más-dijo ella mientras lo guardaba en el armario, algo que me llamo la atención.

-¿Por que dices eso?-me senté en la cama estilo indio mientras la veía como guardaba las compras que había traído.

-Al parecer Rosalie no quiere que destaques mucho en la fiesta, por eso a elegido un color que no te va nada a ti, seguro que ella a cogido algo para que todas las miradas vayan hacía ella-yo solo me acorde del vestido rojo corto y ajustado de palabra de honor que se había cogido ella, y en eso le tuve que dar la razón a Alice, lo había hecho a posta para destacar ella más que yo.

-No me importa Alice, quizá con un poco de suerte nadie se fije en mi-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Quería preguntarte algo-dijo ella una vez que había terminado de guardar todo -dentro de unas semanas es mi cumpleaños y lo celebrare en uno de los club que hay cerca de mi barrio, irán algunos amigos como Seth y su novia, se que no sales mucho, pero quizá te gustaría venir-dijo ella con una sonrisa-quizá saliendo te cambie un poco la cara.-yo solo la respondí sacándola la lengua, pero me encantaba la idea de salir con Alice, hasta que algo paso por mi cabeza.

-Alice, no se si podre sabes como es mi tío con eso de que me junte con gente que no sea de su clase social-dije yo con tristeza, por que estaba más que segura que si se enteraban de la amistad que tenía con Alice se enfadarían mucho.

-En eso no hay problema, un pajarito me ha dicho que tus tíos tienen un viaje de negocios la semana que viene, y que no volverán hasta dentro de una semana-una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi cara.

-Entonces eso ten lo por seguro, iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dije abrazándola.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato más hasta que se nos hizo bien tarde, y al día siguiente sería la gran fiesta. Yo estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir, me daba miedo no saber comportarme delante de los amigos de mis tíos y que eso los avergonzara. Por eso por la mañana hable con Alice para me dijera la manera de comportarme.

-Se tu misma-esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve de ella, y así fue lo que hice.

Después de pasar la vergüenza del momento de las presentaciones, no pude seguir el ritmo de ninguna conversación y acabe en una esquina escondida. Pero al parecer mi escondite no duro mucho. Un chico moreno de mi edad se acerco a mi, su sonrisa dejaba ver unos dientes blanquisimos. Era guapo con los ojos negros y moreno, tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y un cuerpo de jugador de fútbol. Venía vestido con un traje a medida de color negro y con una copa de champan en la mano y con su otra mano en el bolsillo.

-Hola no te había visto nunca ¿eres amiga de los Hale?-pregunto él.

-No, soy su sobrina Isabella Swan-dije yo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Vaya la protagonista de la fiesta-dijo el cogiéndome la mano y llevándosela a los labios para depositar un beso allí-Jacob Black para servirte-una nueva sonrisa que parecia querer aparentar seductora aparecio en su cara, yo solo supe darle una un poco timida.-bueno y ¿que haces aquí escondida?-pregunto él.

-La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada-dije excusándome-y no conozco mucha gente con la que hablar.

-Eso lo soluciono yo, ven conmigo-me cogió de la mano y me llevo donde estaba mi prima y sus amigos, se que no era muy buena idea acercarme a ella, pero tampoco podía ser desagradable con la primera persona que me había hablado en toda la noche. Cuando llegamos donde están todos, Rosalie me miro de manera fría, pero yo prácticamente la ignore-Isabella te presento a Leah, Jane, Heidi, Jessica , Laurent, Angela y bueno a tu prima que ya la conoces-cuando termino de presentar a las chicas empezó con los chicos-Estos son Quil, Mike, Jared, Alex, Ben, Riley y Royce -al nombrar al ultimo vi como mi prima se agarraba a su brazo como señal de posesión, no sabía que ella tuviera novio, pero la verdad es que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida de mi prima y no tenía muchas ganas de saberlo tampoco.

Todos ellos eran personas muy guapas, se las veía que venían de familias adineradas, me sentía entre ellos como un pececillo rodeada de tiburones, ellas me miraban con desprecio, como si fuera poca cosa, en cambio ellos me miraban con aburrimiento, menos el tal Mike que tenía una mirada lujuriosa que me dio miedo.

-¿Que tal llevas vivir en Chicago Isabella?-me pregunto una chica rubia muy parecida a mi prima, en ese momento no me acordaba como se llamaba.

-Bien, me voy adaptando poco a poco-la dije-pero aún no conozco mucho de Chicago.

-Bueno eso tiene fácil solución, yo podría enseñártelo-dijo Jacob con otra de sus sonrisas-mañana si quieres quedamos y damos una vuelta- en ese momento una mirada llena de odio me atravesó el cuerpo, una chica morena con un vestido de color blanco me estaba mirando, al parecer también estaba marcando su terreno con él, yo quise negarme para no poner más furiosa a la chica pero al parecer no fui lo demasiado rápida.

-Claro, estará encantada de acompañarte-dijo la voz de mi tía detrás de nosotros-sera un enorme placer que la acompañes hacer un poco de turismo, últimamente Isabella no sale mucho de casa. ¿verdad Rosalie?-su madre la miro de manera de advertencia, algo que ella pareció comprender por que me dio una de las sonrisas más falsas que jamas había visto.

La fiesta no duro mucho más después de esa conversación, después de concretar mi cita con Jacob para el siguiente día me fui directa a la cama estaba muy cansada, y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarme Rosalie apareció por la puerta de mi habitación sin haberse cambiado aún.

-Espero que no lo estropees con Jacob, es uno de los hombres más ricos que hay en esta ciudad, y al parecer tu le has gustado-dijo ella.

-A mi me da igual si tiene dinero o no-dije yo.

-No puedes ser tan mojigata, pero eso si te voy a decir, ahora estas en mi grupo gracias a él, no la jodas no quiero pasar vergüenza por tu culpa-después de decirme esas palabras salio de mi cuarto de la misma manera que había entrado, dejándome a mi con la palabra en la boca para contestarla.

Al día siguiente Jacob estaba en mi puerta a las doce, tenia planes de estar todo el día de turismo y a la vez invitarme a comer. Al principio no me gusto mucho el estar a solas con él, pero después de la advertencia de Rosalie no dije nada y me fui con el. Su coche un BMW rojo demasiado llamativo para mi gusto nos esperaba en la puerta. Después de ayudarme a subir nos dirigió hacia la zona más popular de la ciudad, yo me deje guiar por donde él quería.

Su conversación fue exclusivamente sobre él y el dinero que tenía su padre. Cuando llego la hora de comer, me llevo a uno de los restaurante más lujosos, seguía sin hacerme a la idea de la vida de esta gente, y aún me abrumaba tanto lujo. Al llegar al restaurante Jacob me ayudo a bajar del coche dándole después las llaves del coche a un chico que estaba allí para que lo aparcara.

-Ten cuidado con él, la ultima vez vino con un rallazo en el lateral-dijo Jacob de manera grosera.

-Tendré cuidado señor-dijo el chico.

Me llevo con una de sus manos en mi cintura hasta dentro del restaurante donde un camarero nos esperaba para llevarnos hasta nuestra mesa, su familiaridad hacía mi me estaba poniendo nerviosa, la manera en que me ponía su mano en mi cintura como si fuera propiedad de él, era algo que no me gustaba.

-Jacob ya puedes soltarme-le dije cuando llegamos a la mesa.

-Perdona no quería incomodarte-dijo él con una de sus sonrisas.

Cuando termino de pedir la comida, algo que también hizo por mi sin mi permiso empezó hablar del instituto, de como era él el capitán del equipo de fútbol y demás tonterías poniéndose siempre él como protagonista, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien tan egocentrico, pero por más que lo miraba su ego crecía aún más.

Intente meterme en la conversación más de una vez, pero él no me dejaba solo sabía hablar de él, de él y más de él. Al final acabe con dolor de cabeza, y esa fue mi excusa perfecta. Después de terminar de comer, él quería irse a otro sitio pero yo le dije que necesitaba irme a casa alegando el fuerte dolor de cabeza y que ya dejaríamos la cita para otro momento.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar una moto se nos cruzo haciendo que casi nos estrelláramos, mi corazón de repente se acelero al recordar al chico de ojos verdes que había visto en el instituto el lunes pasado. Pero no era él, el pañuelo que llevaba era de diferentes colores.

-Malditos pandilleros-dijo él entredientes-son como una plaga, están por todos lados.- Yo no comente nada, solo quería irme a la cama y terminar con este maldito día. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mis tíos quise bajarme lo antes posible, pero el me retuvo sujetándome por uno de mis brazos.-¿No te vas a despedir?-dijo acercandose demasiado a mi, yo me acerque a él con cuidado y le di un beso en la mejilla algo que él giro un poco su cara y termine dándoselo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Adiós Jacob-dije mientras me bajaba del coche.

-Isabella-le escuche llamarme y me di la vuelta-mañana vendrás conmigo al entrenamiento, quiero que veas lo bueno que soy.-quise rodar mis ojos, pero en ese momento Rosalie salio por la puerta y me dio una mirada.

-Claro que ira querido, yo la llevare a la hora que ensayo con las chicas después de clase.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. En ese momento quise darle de patadas a mi prima, no quería volver a juntarme con él, pero tuve que poner mi mejor cara y sonreír.

-Bien, entonces mañana te veo.

Y ahí es como llegamos al día de hoy, claro que vine a verle entrenar, pero también me traje mi libro para leer, la verdad es que el fútbol me aburría mucho, por eso mientras ellos entrenaban yo me distraía leyendo. Hasta que esa voz aterciopelada me saco de mi concentración.

-Espero que sea buena tu lectura-dijo detrás de mi, al principio no quise girarme por que pensé que sería alguno de los amigos de mi prima, pero cuando lo hice por ser educada fue cuando lo vi. Y hay que reconocer que mi corazón empezó a latir a cien por hora. Después del pequeño incidente que habíamos tenido y que Jacob nos hubiera pillado, tuve que hacerle caso e irme con él. Ya bastantes problemas tendría si mi prima le comentaba a mi tío con quien estaba hablando en ese momento.

-Que coño hacías con ese hablando-dijo ella con furia, yo solo supe bajar la cabeza y no contestar nada- tu te das cuenta con quien estaba hablando, con un pandillero Isabella, la peor calaña de todo Chicago. -yo me gire para mirarlo, él aún estaba en la grada de pie mirándome junto con el amigo con él que le había visto el otro día, Rosalie también miro y yo volví a bajar mi mirada- Si se entera mi padre de esto le da un infarto y a ti te mandan al orfanato donde tuviste que estar antes de venir aquí. Vayámonos de aquí de una vez.

Ella se giro y yo la seguí con mi cabeza agachada, Jacob como siempre seguía con su mano en mi cintura. No quise reclamarlo por no soportar la furia de Rosalie de nuevo. Cuando llegue al coche Seth no estaba allí, Rosalie y Jacob se habían ido a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Yo entre en el coche y me quede mirando de nuevo el pañuelo que se había teñido un poco de sangre, tendría que lavarlo antes de devolvérselo.

Unos golpes sonaron en la ventanilla pero al mirar no vi a nadie, fruncí en ceño y empece a mirar a mi alrededor, baje la ventanilla para mirar mejor y al segundo la cabeza de ese chico se asomo y me dio un buen susto.

-Siento que te hayan regañado por hablar conmigo, espero que tu novio no este muy enfadado-me dijo acercándose a mi.

-No es mi novio, Jacob es un amigo- volvi a repetirselo, en ese momento escuche voces de la calle y me gire nerviosa rezando por que no fueran ni Rosalie ni Jacob o alguno de sus amigos-por favor marchate no quiero más problemas-le pedi antes de que alguien apareciera.

-No será la ultima vez que nos veamos-dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Yo solo pude ponerme más roja viendo como se iba corriendo a su moto. Cuando escuche las voces de Rosalie y Jacob un gran aceleron de una moto sonó saliendo del aparcamiento y fue cuando le vi salir de allí seguido de su amigo. Una sonrisa disimulada se instalo en mi cara pensando en lo que me había pasado, pero al segundo me puse sería, no quería pelear con mi prima y sobre todo no delante del egocéntrico de Jacob, debería olvidarme de él, no eramos de la misma clase social y nunca podríamos ser amigos, la próxima vez que le viera debería pedirle que no se acercará a mi nunca más.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**EPOV**

Me había enterado por un chivatazo de uno de los chicos que se iba a celebrar una carrera dentro de pocas semanas, ese sábado sería mi momento de probar las mejoras que le había hecho en mi moto. Se apostaría mucho dinero, ya que solo correría los mejores de cada pandilla que había en Chicago.

Había pasado una semana desde que la había visto, pero no volví hacerlo, aunque hice a Emmett fuera a investigar por mi donde había visto por ultima vez a mi pequeño ángel, él tampoco la volvió a ver. Sabía que eramos de clases diferentes, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan pronto, siempre obtenía lo que quería, era un código de un pandillero.

Esta semana estaba siendo una verdadera mierda, todo estaba saliendo como el culo, Tania seguía sin dejarme en paz, cada vez estaba más exigente con el tema de hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo y yo estaba harto de decirle que nuestra relación no llegaba tan lejos.

Y el negocio de Aro al final acabo siendo un jodido fracaso, en el momento que revisaron las armas estas tenían un defecto de fabrica y se estaban despedazando a trozos. Esto era muy malo para mi reputación, pero me aseguraría que rodarán cabezas por este mal negocio.

-Si Aro, la semana que viene lo tendrás-respondí al teléfono a lo que me decía mi socio mientras me pinzaba el puente de la nariz por el gran dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento..

-Edward no se de donde mierdas sacaste esta ultima partida de armas, pero mi gente no esta muy contenta que digamos, la mayoría de ellas estaba defectuosas, sabes que tendrás que recompensarme por este enorme error que has tenido.

-De verdad que no volverá a pasar, dame unos días para enviarte una nueva partida-respondí yo.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Edward, sabes que confió en ti pero esta jugarreta no me ha hecho feliz, tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo, espero que aún este vigente y pueda seguir confiando en ti.

-No te preocupes Aro esta vez lo haré yo personalmente, las revisare antes de que tengas tu entrega.-después de colgar me levantarme hecho una furia.

Sabía a quien tenía que buscar para conseguir explicaciones de porque mi mejor cliente estaba usando armas que ni los niños querrían para jugar. Le estuve buscando por toda la guarida pero empezaba a creer que me estaba evitando, y eso no me gustaba.

-Hey hermano ¿buscas a alguien?-dijo Emmett, yo solo pude mirarle con cara de pocas pulgas, ya que mi furia crecía más al no encontrar a Demetri, él era el causante de mi mal negocio y tendría que pagar por lo que me había hecho.

-¿Has visto a Demetri?-pregunte de muy mala leche.

-Vaya, que humos traes-dijo intentando hacer una broma pero al ver que no cambiaba mi cara, Emmett se puso serio tan bien-creo que lo vi salir ayer con James, pero este llego pasado las doce sin Demetri ¿que pasa Ed?-pregunto.

-Edward ya me enterado de lo que a ocurrido-dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta, Emmett me miro interrogante y yo hice lo mismo con Jasper, ¿como era posible que se hubiera enterado tan rápido?.

-¿Como te has enterado?-si se había corrido la voz esto era muy malo para la reputación de mis negocios.

-Ha sido uno de los chicos de Aro, me lo encontré esta mañana cuando estaba en un bar comprando un café.

-Joder-grite-como se corra la voz perderé millones en mis negocios, quiero a Demetri en mi despacho en cinco puntos minutos.

Me dirigí hecho una furia a mi despacho, donde estaba seguro que mis amigos tardarían menos de quince minutos en traerme al imbécil ese, por eso tenía que tener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas si no quería perder la paciencia que en si ya tenía poca y destrozar todo a mi alrededor.

Lo único que conseguí que me apaciguara un poco era la imagen de mi dulce ángel, llevaba muchos días sin saber de ella y la necesitaba como un drogadicto a su droga, por eso decidí mandar alguno de los chicos a su instituto para que investigara, yo no podía hacerlo personalmente por que me conocía la chica rubia que estaba con ella y el imbécil del capitán del equipo.

Pero a quien mandara tenía que ser de mi completa confianza y que no abriera la boca para nada, por eso tenía al candidato perfecto para este trabajo, solo esperaba que él lo aceptará y pronto volviera a ver de nuevo a mi pequeño ángel, era lo suficiente para renovar mis energías.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Demetri no aparecía por ningún lado, pero lo que más me preocupaba es que tampoco Emmett ni Jasper aparecieron. Esto empezaba a darme mala espina, y mi humor empeoraba. Saque mi arma de uno de mis cajones, y mi nuevo pañuelo, ya que el otro lo tenía ella, me lo coloque para salir a buscar a mis amigos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta ellos aparecieron por la puerta blancos como la cal.

-¿Que coño a pasado?¿donde esta Demetri?-pregunte intentando que mi voz no se alzara.

-Esta muerto-dijo Emmett, yo me quede paralizado por la noticia pero mire a Jasper para que me la concretará.

-Le pegaron un tiro entre ceja y ceja, tenía todos sus sesos desparramados por la habitación del hotel donde le encontraron la otra noche-dijo él.

-¿Quien coño fue?-dije ya alterado-¿quien coño me quito el privilegio de pegarle yo el tiro?.

-No lo sabemos Ed, pero parece la marca de los Vulturis-dijo Emmett.

-Eso no puede ser, hable con Aro esta mañana y no me dijo nada de ninguna amenaza, esta muy cabreado eso no lo voy a negar, pero de ahí a matar a uno de mis hombre es un largo paso-empece a pasearme por la oficina mientras me pinzaba el puente de la nariz el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y no me dejaba pensar quien podría haberlo hecho.

-¿y si fueran los cobras?, sabes que desde que les quitaste el negocio a Alec no le sentó muy bien que digamos-dijo Jasper.

-Manda a Peter a investigar, quiero la cabeza del asesino encima de mi mesa lo antes posible-dije a Emmett, cuando él se marcho quedándome solo con Jasper a solas fue cuando pensé en pedirle lo que había pensado-necesito que me hagas un favor personal-dije yo, el levanto una ceja de manera interrogativa y le hice sentarse en una de las sillas que había delante de mi mesa-quiero que investigues a una chica, para eso he pensado que te cueles en un instituto.

-Bien dime el instituto y haré lo que pueda-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-El instituto es San Jhon-le mire para ver su reacción pero al parecer no conocía el instituto, -es en la calle Jackson.

-Eso me suena a pijo-dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo-¿como piensas que me puedo colar en ese instituto?, por donde esta debe estar muy vigilado.

-Y lo esta, pero tu eres el mejor escurriéndote en los sitios más vigilados.

-Eso es una alabanza de tu parte-dijo riéndose- dame los datos de la chica.

-Se llama Isabella, es castaña, ojos chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve y es preciosa.

-Se la ve una chica muy guapa, pero necesitaría algo más concreto como su apellido-yo solo negué con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no lo sabia-bien haré lo que pueda, y cambiando de tema ¿de donde vas a sacar el dinero para reponer la perdida de Aro?-yo alce una ceja y al momento él lo pensó-vale dime cuando y donde.

-Esta noche, me he enterado que habrá una fiesta en la casa de Jessica Stanly allí conseguiremos todo el dinero que necesitare para tu matricula, pero no quiero que vengas tú, por si acaso ahí alguien del supuesto instituto, no quiero que después te reconozcan, sera algo sencillo. Niñatos ricos emborrachados hasta la médula y no se darán ni cuenta quien entra ni quien sale, me llevare a Emmett, Benjamín y Alisteir conmigo para dar el golpe.

-Creo que yo también iré-dijo una voz en la puerta de mi despacho.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que si la puerta esta cerrada es por que se esta hablando de algo privado?-la ira que destile con mis palabras siempre me la creaba esta persona cada vez que la veía.

-Vamos Edward hace mucho que no me dejas participar en nada divertido-dijo él mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

-James la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo pero esta vez no, sera algo rápido entrar y salir.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, creo que valgo más que estar de niñera de una panda de niñatos que no saben hacer otra cosa que pasear en motos y beber hasta el culo-dijo entre dientes.

Jasper me sujeto al ver mis intenciones negándome con la cabeza, sabía que no valía la pena pelearme con él, pero otras veces sabía que se merecida una buena paliza por la manera que más de una vez había visto como trataba a otros chicos más jóvenes de la pandilla.

-Esta bien vendrás conmigo, pero eso si James, a la primera de cambio que no obedezcas mis ordenes te largas de la pandilla-le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona al saber que se había salido con la suya, cuando vi que había salido de nuevo por la puerta, me levante y cerré de nuevo la puerta pero esta vez con seguro para no tener más intervenciones molestas.

-No me gusta ese tío Edward, y no entiendo por que no lo has echado ya de aquí.

-Por que aún no tengo motivos, y sabes el juramento de la pandilla, él entro como todos nosotros, tendría que traicionarnos de alguna manera para poder echarlo y que los demás chicos no se me echarán encima.

-Si, ya me he fijado en que tiene algunos seguidores dentro de la pandilla, pero solo ten cuidado-volvimos al tema que más me interesaba en ese momento y no era precisamente el hablar de James.

Me puse de acuerdo con Jasper de la manera que sería más fácil para él colarse en ese instituto, sabia que sería algo difícil pero como dije era el mejor para hacerlo, necesitaba que se metiera en los archivos y averiguara todo lo que pudiera de ella, su nombre completo, donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, todo lo que pudiera averiguar.

También tenia que hablar con él quien seria el mejor para que retomara los negocios de Demetri, algunos de nuestros hombres tenían muy buenos contactos, pero no tenia confianza en ninguno, por eso necesitaba ponerme de acuerdo con Jasper para hacerlo rápido, ya que Aro esperaba resultados y rápidos.

Cuando termine de ultimar detalles con Jasper, me fije en que se había hecho muy tarde y tenia que prepararme para la gran fiesta, tendríamos que pasar inadvertidos, por eso esperaríamos unas cuantas horas desde el inicio de la fiesta, para que los niños pijos estuvieran lo suficiente borrachos para no darse cuenta de que había infiltrados en su fiesta.

Me puse uno de los pocos pantalones que tenía de vestir y una camisa, he intente peinarme el pelo rebelde que había adquirido gracias a la herencia de mi padre, pero al ver que era inútil le deje como estaba. Cuando salí de mi habitación, vi que los chicos ya estaban esperándome, solo me faltaba mi arma ya que no salia de casa sin ella.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la zona rica donde estaba situada la supuesta casa, y como me lo imagine la mitad ya estaban borrachos, se veían como algunos vomitaban en las aceras, o iban saliendo por la puerta tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Di orden a los chicos para que se bajarán de las motos y dirigirnos a la puerta principal.

-James sabes lo que tienes que hacer no la cagues-dije en un susurro.

Cada uno se dirigió hacía una zona de la casa, nos paseábamos entre los estudiantes como si fuéramos uno más ya que nuestras ropas no destacaban y no llevábamos nada que nos identificarán como pandilleros, ya que nuestras motos las habíamos dejado una calle más abajo.

Vi como Emmett y Benjamín subían las escaleras para revisar las habitaciones donde se supone que la dueña de la casa tendría la caja fuerte. Yo busque alguna puerta donde estaría el despacho, allí posiblemente abría otra. Todas estas casa eran iguales, por eso inmediatamente la localice dejando a James dirigirse hacía el salón para que revisará si había algo de valor allí, donde también estaba atestado de gente bebiendo.

Estaba revisando cuadro por cuadro hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, era una caja fuerte bastante sencilla de abrir, saque de mis bolsillo el aparato que usaba para abrirlas y en cuestión de segundos ya había conseguido mi objetivo. Había una buena cantidad de dinero. Pero no me duro mucho la alegría ya que al poco tiempo escuche jaleo fuera de la puerta.

No quise pensar de donde vendría, pero casi me imaginaba quien estaba formando tal jaleo. Y no me equivoque cuando salí por la puerta, James se estaba enfrentando a un chico moreno demasiado bien vestido, por que al parecer él había coqueteado con su novia y no le había gustado ni un pelo.

-Mira imbécil si te vuelvo a pillar mirando a mi novia como lo estabas haciendo te parto la boca-dijo el chico amenazando a James.

-jajajaja ¿tú y cuantos como tú?-la vena chulesca de James estaba empezando aflorar y eso no era bueno ya que nos metería en un lio y era lo que menos quería en este momento ya que mi orden fue nada de jaleos, una entrada y salida limpia.

-Conmigo solo te bastaría gilipollas-la chica intentaba sujetar al otro chico para que dejarán la pelea de lado, yo me iba a dirigir para intentar llevarme a James pero algo en la terraza me llamo la atención, en ese momento la pelea desapareció de mi mente y solo tenía ojos para mi pequeño ángel que estaba allí apoyada en la barandilla mirando el cielo.

Estaba realmente guapa con un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y su pelo recogido en una coleta, se la veía incluso más joven, y tenía que reconocer que mi mente no la había hecho justicia. La vi soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras se llevaba una copa a sus carnosos labios, esos que tenía tantas ganas de besar.

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos empezaron a llevarme hacia donde ella, al parecer estaba sola. Mire a mi alrededor por si veía alguno de sus guardaespaldas, y fue cuando me fije que uno de ellos la rubia estaba junto a el chico que había estado discutiendo con James, era mi oportunidad de volver acercarme.

Sin que se diera cuenta me situé en la parte de su espalda y sin poder evitarlo pase mis dedos por su cremosa piel, ella se estremeció a mi contacto pero no se giro para mirarme, en cambio cerro los ojos como intentando evitar el mirar lo que tenía detrás de ella.

-Jacob de verdad estoy bien, solo necesito respirar un par de minutos-dijo ella de manera cansina.

-Nunca es bueno estar tanto tiempo sola-dije yo acercándome más a ella.

En ese momento ella se giro con una mirada de sorpresa, al principio pude ver alegría en sus ojos, pero poco a poco vi nerviosismo y terror. Quería saber quien le había metido miedo a esta hermosa diosa, por que juraría que iba a ser la primera en probar mi arma esta noche.

-Estas muy hermosa mi princesa-dije yo cogiendo su mano y besando la parte interior de su muñeca.

-No deberías estar aquí- su nerviosismo aumento cuando al parecer vio a alguien detrás de mi-mierda necesitamos escondernos.

Cogió mi mano y me deje llevar donde ella quisiera, nos llevo detrás de unos arbustos que estaban situados al lado del balcón y allí ella me apoyo la espalda contra la pared y se acerco lo más que pudo a mi. Yo por instinto la abrace intentando acercarla lo más posible para esconderla de lo que nos estuviera buscando, y mis preguntas fueron respondidas al oír una voz que la llamaba.

-¿Isabella?-pregunto una voz de hombre, al principio no lo reconocí pero después de pensar un poco supe quien era-¿Isabella donde estas?, -La voz se iba acercando y vi como mi pequeña empezaba a temblar.

Fue cuando me vino una idea descabellada a la cabeza, al estar oscuro en esa zona, no reconocería el color de mi pelo por eso gire a Isabella dejándola apoyada en la pared y sin permiso de ella la bese, al principio no obtuve respuesta de su parte pero después de unos segundos sus labios me respondieron.

Me deje llevar por ese maravilloso sabor de su dulce boca, tantos días soñando con hacer lo que esta haciendo me estaban volviendo loco pero hoy al fin había logrado mi objetivo y en ese momento me había vuelto drogadicto de sus labios. Adentre mi lengua en su boca para acariciar la suya mientras estaba pendiente de que la cubriera lo más posible con mi cuerpo para que él imbécil que la estaba buscando no la reconociera cuando nos viera.

-¿Isabella?-volvió a preguntar sonando su voz como si estuviera solo a centímetros de nosotros-¿Isab... huy lo siento tío pensé que estaría mi chica por aquí-dijo la voz del gilipollas, me separe lo suficiente de ella para que no lograra verla y sin dejar de mirar sus maravillosos ojos le pude contestar.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-dije con voz ronca- Lárgate por donde has venido, aquí no esta tu chica-volví acercar mis labios a ella, mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se alejaban, no sabia si habría contestado o no pero tampoco me importaba.

Habían pasado muchos segundos desde que las pisadas habían desaparecido, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para separame de ella, quería embriagarme lo más posible de su sabor, pero al ser humanos necesitábamos respirar, y al hacerlo vi como sus ojos estaban cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

-Ha sido un placer ayudarla bella dama, estoy deseando verla en nuestra siguiente cita y por si le interesa saberlo me llamo Edward- -la dije dejándola otro beso en sus labios.

Me dolía en el alma tener que separarme de ella, pero debía hacerlo al escuchar el aceleró que Emmett estaba dando a su moto, era la señal de que todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivas motos y nuestra pequeña misión había salido como queríamos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**BPOV**

Había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que había visto al chico de los ojos verdes, aún no sabia su nombre por ese motivo le llamaba así. Sabia que estaba mal que pensara en él ya que me había prometido no volver a verlo ni acercarme, pero era inevitable, todo en él me llamaba y en lo más hondo de mi alma no quería perderle, quería conocerlo.

Pero en esta sociedad una amistad entre nosotros era imposible. No quería que se metiera en líos por buscarme, le quería lo mas lejos posible de mi para protegerlo, pero a la vez lo quería cerca para sentir su peligrosidad. Mi cabeza estaba llena de contradicciones. Otro suspiro salio de mi, ya no sabia cuantos habrían salido de mi cuerpo mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez en la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Su pañuelo aún le guardaba en uno de mis cajones sin lavar, no quería que se le fuera el olor a él, pero tampoco quería que alguien de mi familia lo encontrara, aunque casi nunca ellos entraban en mi habitación, solo Rosalie y era para indicarme como debía comportarme con sus amigos y repetirme una y otra vez que no la dejara en vergüenza. Después de que me pillara hablando con el chico de ojos verdes me lo repetía demasiadas veces.

Jacob era otro personaje, no dejaba de perseguirme por todo el instituto desde la entrada hasta la salida, a veces me sentía agobiada por su insistencia de tener otra cita, y las escusas se me estaban acabando para evitarlo, solo esperaba que aguantara un poco más para que se decidiera por otra chica de su grupo y a mi me dejará en paz.

Pero al parecer mi suerte no estaba conmigo, hoy viernes se daría una fiesta en la casa de Jessica una de las chicas del grupo, y claro al estar en su grupo yo tenía que ir con Jacob ya que mi prima se iría con Royce, todo el mundo estaba como loco, al parecer las fiestas de Jessica eran memorables, había contratado a un disk jockey que ahora no recordaba como se llamaba y los litros de alcohol se servirían por toneladas.

-Hola Alice- como siempre al llegar de clase mi amiga me estaba esperando en mi habitación para ayudarme a quitar este horrendo uniforme de instituto y elegir la ropa que me pondría. Era increíble como le gustaba a esta mujer la ropa, pero lo que tenía que reconocer es el exquisito gusto que tenía, siempre acertaba con lo que tendría que ponerme.

-Hola cariño, ¿que tal instituto?- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Regular-me senté estilo indio encima de mi cama mientras la veía buscando algo en mi armario-Alice, necesito tu ayuda hoy-ella saco la cabeza de allí y me miro-hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de los Stanly.

-Pero eso es genial-dijo ella con entusiasmo pero al verme la mueca que yo hice rectifico-no, no es genial.

-No, no lo es- me senté más en el centro de la cama encogiendo mis piernas para rodear las con mis brazos y Alice vino a sentarse a mi lado-primero por que tengo que ir con Jacob, ese chico me saca de mis casillas.

-No puede ser tan malo-yo alce una ceja mirándola-si, si lo es. Le he visto como trata a la gente que trabaja en esta casa, y la verdad es que no tiene los mejores modales.

-Por que no viniste a la "cita" conmigo-dije moviendo los dedos al pronunciar esa palabra que aún me daba escalofríos.

-No me la contaste-dijo ella cruzando sus brazos mientras me hacia un puchero-me has contado de tu vida en Forks, de tus amigos allí incluso del misterioso chico de ojos verdes, pero aún estoy esperando que me cuentes tú cita con Jacob después de una semana.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?, no me dejo apenas hablar y su conversación solo abarcaba un mono tema-me levante para dar más realismo al relato-mírame que guapo soy-me puse las manos en la cadera inflando el pecho y sacando los dientes en una sonrisa-mira cuando dinero tengo-puse mi mano como si tuviera un fajo de dinero-mira que coche conduzco-hice el amago de manejar un volante-y mi padre es el más poderoso de todo Chicago-me tire de nuevo a la cama y volví a mi posición de antes-y trato a todo el mundo inferior a mi por que no tienen mi dinero-Alice empezó a reírse a carcajadas por mi imitación y yo la seguí.

-De verdad que eres muy graciosa-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos-entonces no te fue muy bien.

-Para nada, por eso ahora le intento evitar, no me apetece tener otro monologo de él-dije con un suspiro-me aburre, y encima no me deja ni hablar me siento como una mujer florero a su lado de las que te sacan a pasear para que todo el mundo te vea que vas acompañado.

-Quizás al que necesites para una buena cita es al chico peligroso-dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

-!Que dices! si le vuelvo a ver y me pillan me meteré en un lio, y a él también. Sabes como son mis tíos con eso de las amistades, y ni digamos Rosalie. Todas las noches entra en mi habitación para darme sus indicaciones de como comportarme, de que hablar, de que no y como debo vestir.

-Bella-me acaricio la mejilla al ver como mi semblante se iba entristeciendo.

-Ojala no hubiera venido nunca aquí, echo de menos a mis padres, a mis amigos y a mi vida-sentí como una pequeña lagrima recorría mi mejilla-mi vida allí era más sencilla, podía ponerme unos vaqueros y un jersey y no destacaba con nadie, podía hablar con cualquiera y no era mal visto-la mire y vi que ella no había despegado sus ojos de mi- aquí en cambio solo te tengo a ti de amiga, todos son fríos conmigo, nadie quiere conocerme como de verdad soy, solo miran cuanto dinero tienes en la cuenta, que coche conduces y con quien te juntas. Esto no es para mi Alice.

-Cariño, no te pongas así, piensa que podría a ver ido peor y hubieras acabado en el orfanato-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quien me dice a mi que esa opción era la peor?-la mire y ella tenía una cara de terror-aquí prácticamente estoy sola igual.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca-dijo ella de manera sarcástica.

-Sabes que no va por ti, pero todo cambia cuando voy al instituto y nadie me habla, o voy de compras de forma obligada con mi tía y mi prima, y no puedo ir a las tiendas que me gustaría ir.

-¿Pensé que Jacob te seguía por todo el instituto?-dijo ella de manera interrogante.

-Y lo hace desde que me encontré con ese chico en el campo de fútbol, pero intento evitarlo todo lo que puedo, prácticamente en todos los descansos me escondo en la biblioteca para que no me encuentre-dije con una sonrisa.

-Eres mala, así el chico se va a cansar de seguirte-yo la sonreí ya que esa era mi intención- o quizás al hacerte la difícil le intereses más-hice una mueca de asco por su siguiente comentario.

-Espero que te equivoques-dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se escucho la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie, ya venia con alguna de sus charlas. Alice prácticamente salto de la cama y se volvió a meter dentro del armario y yo corrí al cuarto de baño donde abrí las llaves de la ducha para que creyera que me estaba bañando. Pero aún así me quede con el oído pegado a la puerta para escuchar lo que le decía a Alice.

-¿Donde esta Isabella?-pregunto la rubia.

-Esta en la ducha señorita Rosalie, ya me a dicho lo de la fiesta y quería empezar a prepararse para ella.

-Espero que la busques algo a tono donde vamos, no la busque colores llamativos, que sea un blanco o un negro-dijo ella, ya estaba igual que cuando fuimos a buscar mi ropa para la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Si señorita-dijo Alice.

-También dile que Jacob vendrá a buscarla sobre las ocho que este preparada y no le haga esperar-después de dicho esto, su voz no se volvió a escuchar pero si unos toques en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ya se fue-dijo la voz de Alice, yo asome mi cabeza-déjame lo de la ropa a mi, y tu vete a duchar.

La hice caso y me metí en la ducha, si tenía que salir con el pesado de Jacob tendía que estar lo más relajada posible y que mejor que una buena ducha con agua caliente para relajar los músculos. Una vez que me lave con mi champú favorito de fresas y me aclare todo el cuerpo, vi que el corte que me había hecho hace una semana casi estaba desaparecido. Los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a mi cabeza, y una sonrisa tonta se volvió a instalar en mi cara ¿que estaría haciendo él ahora?.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, al ver la hora en mi reloj de pulsera me di cuenta que solo tenía una hora para arreglarme, y seguramente Alice estaría desesperada por que saliera de allí para ponerme en su diabólicas manos, por que aunque me encantaba como Alice me dejaba después de su sesiones de belleza como las llamaba ella, primero tenía que pasar por su pequeña tortura de tirones de pelo y estarse quieta mientras me maquillaba.

-Por fin, pensaba que tendría entrar a buscarte -dijo una impaciente Alice mientras golpeaba con su pequeño pie el suelo.

-Me entretuve un poco lo siento-dije yo mientras me sentaba en la silla enfrente del tocador.

-Bien, hoy jugaremos un poco con el color azul de tu vestido-yo solo afirme con mi cabeza y me deje hacer. Como siempre la tortura tardo casi una hora, cuando estaba ya maquillada y peinada con una coleta alta que me hacia parecer más joven, me fije que encima de mi cama había un hermoso vestido de color azul de gasa con el escote de palabra de honor que no llegaría más haya de por encima de mi rodilla. Yo mire a Alice preguntándome de donde habría salido ese vestido ya que yo nunca lo había visto en mi armario.-es un pequeño regalo de mi parte.

-Alice-la regañe.

-No me cobraron nada, lo compre en la tienda de mi madre-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es precioso Alice-le cogí para mirarlo para mirar mejor los pequeños detalles que había en la zona del pecho donde el corte acababa debajo de este y luego caía de manera suelta.

-No es de una marca importante pero al menos la tela no es de mala calidad-intento empezar a justificarse pero no la deje.

-Alice, me encanta y no me importa que no sea de un diseñador famoso, me lo pondré con mucho gusto.

Me ayudo a ponérmelo con cuidado de no estropearme ni el peinado ni el maquillaje. Cuando ya estuvo bien colocado me fije lo hermoso que se veía el color en mi piel, escuche como Rosalie salia de la casa dos minutos antes de que la puerta volviera a sonar, Jacob había venido a buscarme. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con él y como siempre su egocentrismo salia a flote. Se estaba mirando en un espejo que había en la entrada mientras hacia posturas de viejo galán de película.

-Buenas noches-dije para hacerme notar.

-Hola Isabella-me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar el ultimo escalón, pero aunque espere a que me hiciera algún tipo de alago este nunca llego.

-¿Nos vamos?-él me miro como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma-a la fiesta Jacob.

-Así, si vamos, nos llevara mi chófer hoy posiblemente beberé algo de alcohol y no tengo ganas de conducir después para traerte a casa-me ayudo a subir a un Mercedes negro con lunas tintadas que nos esperaba en la puerta de casa de mis tíos.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pero a mi se me hizo eterno, intente establecer algo de conversación con él para darle una pequeña oportunidad pero acabamos hablando de que cuando terminara la universidad, trabajaría con su padre para aprender el negocio familiar. Ganaría millones. Donde posiblemente su futura esposa no tendría que trabajar y podría quedarse en casa para poder criar a sus hijos.

Dios, que machista llego a ser con ese tipo de comentarios, cuando le comenté que me gustaría estudiar literatura en la universidad, él se empezó a reír diciéndome que esa era una carrera para estúpidos, y que si quería llegar algo en la vida tendría que estudiar empresariales para algún día poder trabajar y heredar las empresas de mis tíos. Algo que a mi jamas me hubiera interesado.

Al llegar a una enorme casa blanca, casi todos los estudiantes de mi instituto estaban allí bailando al son de la música que sonaba por unos altavoces que un disk jockey pinchaba. Las copas de chapan iban de un sitio para otro y se veía como la gente ya estaba un poco más alegre de lo normal.

Jacob me sujeto de la cintura y me llevo donde los chicos de su grupo estaban esperándonos. Rosalie al verme el color del vestido al parecer no le sentó muy bien, pero como siempre la ignore, me coloque entre Jacob y una chica del grupo que al menos tenía una mirada algo amable hacía mi.

-Estas muy guapa-dijo en un susurro a mi lado.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

No volvimos hablar en toda la noche, por que siempre que quería acercarme a ella para volver hablar, su novio Ben o alguna de las amigas de mi prima se la llevaba sin que yo tuviera la oportunidad de acercarme. La noche seguía pasando y la gente cada vez estaban más borrachos, al ver la cantidad que también que ingería Jacob y ver como ignoraba mi presencia decidí salir de escena.

Cogí una copa de champan y vi un puerta que daba a uno de los balcones de la casa, cuando salí por ella me fije que tenía una hermosa visión de todo el cielo que se podía ver en Chicago. Hoy era una noche bastante despejada donde se podía ver casi todas las estrellas. Echaba de menos mi antigua casa, aunque allí posiblemente estaría encapotado y a punto de llover como casi todos los días, ya que Forks era uno de los pueblos donde más llovía de todos los Estados Unidos.

Pero aún así no me desagradaba su clima, ya me había habituado a él, y aunque toda mi ropa fuera de invierno, me seguía sintiendo más cómoda con los grandes jerséis, las botas de agua y los vaqueros largos.

Escuche como se formaba un poco de jaleo en el salón, pero no le dí importancia seguramente ya estarían tan borrachos que les daría igual por que se peleaban. Seguí mirando el cielo pensando en mi antiguo hogar mientras daba un trago a la copa y al poco tiempo escuche como la puerta del balcón era abierta algo que tampoco le di importancia. A los pocos segundos una deliciosa caricia recorrió mi espalda que me hizo estremecer, pero no quise girarme al creer saber quien era.

-Jacob de verdad estoy bien, solo necesito respirar un par de minutos-dije de manera cansada, ¿Por que tenía que perseguirme por todos lados?.

-Nunca es bueno estar tanto tiempo sola-dijo alguien que no era Jacob detrás de mi.

Mi sorpresa fue monumental al verle así vestido nunca habría creído que pudiera ser un pandillero si la primera vez lo hubiera visto vestido de esa manera, pero al escuchar su voz fue como un bálsamo de alegría que recorrió mi cuerpo, pero como siempre todo lo bueno tenia su parte mala, si en este momento alguien nos descubría juntos, nos meteríamos en un verdadero problema.

-Estas muy hermosa mi princesa-dijo cogiéndome la mano y besando la parte interior de mi muñeca.

-No deberías estar aquí- dije mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro por si veía a alguien conocido, y así fue, Jacob se dirigía hacia el mismo balcón, y al parecer me estaba buscando-mierda necesitamos escondernos.

Cogí su mano y tire de él para llevarlo detrás de unos arbustos que había al lado del balcón. Le apoye contra la pared y yo me acerque lo más que pude. Él me abrazo por la cintura y como si fuera posible me acerco más a él. Pude notar como se tensaban todos los músculos de su pecho y como algo iba creciendo poco a poco en su parte inferior, quise reclamarlo por acercarme tanto a él, pero la voz de Jacob sonó al segundo.

-¿Isabella?-La voz de Jacob sonó un poco distorsionada por el alcohol que había bebido -¿Isabella donde estas?, -Su voz se iba acercando y mi cuerpo por instinto se puso a temblar, nos iba a pillar, por que aunque en esta parte estaba oscuro, el color de mi vestido se distinguía lo suficiente bien para saber que era yo.

Pero algo ocurrió, el chico de ojos verdes me giro dejándome apoyada a mi en la pared y sin pensarlo me beso, al principio me pillo desprevenida pero como si lo hubiera estado esperando durante mucho tiempo mis labios por si solos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los de él.

Tenía un sabor delicioso, a menta con un toque de tabaco, pero no lo hacia desagradable. Me deje llevar por sus deliciosos labios donde su traviesa lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en mi boca y así poder jugar con la mía, pero cuando más estaba disfrutando el beso la voz de Jacob rompió la burbuja.

-¿Isabella?-volvió a preguntar ahora más cerca de nosotros algo que me tenso en el momento-¿Isab...? huy lo siento tío pensé que estaría mi chica aquí-dijo la voz de Jacob más cerca de nosotros. Él se separo solo unos milímetros de mi cara y respondió a Jacob sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Lárgate por donde has venido aquí no esta tu chica- dijo de manera muy grosera, volvió acercarse a mi y sus labios volvieron hacer contactos con los míos mientras escuchábamos como los pasos de Jacob se escuchaban cada vez más lejos.

Habían pasado muchos segundos desde que las pisadas habían desaparecido, pero al parecer ninguno de nosotros quería separarse, cuando sentí que lo hacía yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras aún disfrutaba de la sensación tan maravillosa de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi cara hasta que escuche de nuevo su voz.

-Ha sido un placer ayudarla bella dama, estoy deseando verla en nuestra siguiente cita y por si le interesa saberlo me llamo Edward-me dijo dándome otro beso más pequeño en los labios.

Escuche como una moto daba un acelerón y Edward después de una sonrisa desaparecía a través de las puertas, en un primer momento quise seguirlo, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo. Solo tuve que resignarme a la próxima vez que nos viéramos que seguramente sería pronto. Se que la ultima vez que le había visto me jure separarme de él, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para cumplirlo le necesitaba en mi vida como un drogadicto a su droga.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Se acercaba el día de la carrera y mi moto estaba apunto, sabia que esta vez nos jugaríamos mucho y sería difícil ganar, pero necesitábamos el dinero. Últimamente las arcas de nuestra pandilla estaba un poco bajo de fondos, y tenía que tener algunos ingresos. Correr contra los cobras sería un pequeño empujón a nuestra reputación que el mal negocio que había hecho con Aro nos había hecho perder.

Hoy sería uno de esos días importantes, habíamos descubierto quien había sido el contacto de Demetri. Y saldríamos de cacería. A mi nadie me tomaba por gilipollas cuando de negocios se trataba, y este tipejo me iba a pagar todo el dinero que perdí por culpa de las armas que me había suministrado.

Pero esta cacería la iba a llevar personalmente, hacia tiempo que no mataba a nadie, ya que desde hacia tiempo nos hacíamos respetar en esta ciudad, pero al parecer las cosas se estaban relajando y tendríamos que dar el aviso de quien era el que tenía mas poder en esta ciudad.

-Edward esta todo preparado-dijo Emmett.

-Perfecto, esta noche a las doce sera la hora de cazar a un perro, llevate alguno de los chicos e informad donde exactamente esta, creo que hoy tengo ganas de tomarme un par de cervezas.

Emmett salio con alguno de los chicos, Jasper junto con Benjamín y James me seguirían a mi para cortar su retirada por si acaso le diera la idea de querer escapar por la retaguardia. Mientras esperábamos que se diera la hora, me lleve a Jasper a mi habitación para que me informara como iba el asunto especial que le había encargado.

-Esta todo controlado-dijo con una sonrisa-resulta que con un poco de dinero y otras cosillas se puede comprar a cualquiera.

-Cuéntamelo-me quite mi camiseta para poder colocarme la que tenía preparada para salir hoy, mientras escuchaba a Jasper.

-Resulta que me encontré a una pequeña señorita que era una friki de los ordenadores, y da la casualidad que ella tenia la clave para entrar en todos los ordenadores del instituto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que te la has tirado para conseguir la información-dije con una sonrisa.

-Eres un mal pensado Ed- yo me fije como él desviaba la mirada y ahí fue cuando le pille la mentira, una carcajada salio de mi cuerpo.

-No me jodas Jazz, ahora entiendo eso del dinero y otras cosas-dije mientras me seguía riendo.

-No me acosté con ella, no te negare que le di unas cuantas caricias y besitos-dijo mientras alzaba un poco las cejas-lo suficiente para convencerla que me la diera, y cuando me la dio me despedí muy caballeroso y le prometí llamarla.

-¿Tu?¿llamarla?, no me hagas reír, ¿cuando has llamado por segunda vez alguna tía?.

-Hey, si lo hice-dijo de manera ofendida-¿te acuerdas de la morena?.

-Morena-dije pensando, y como si la hubiera conjurado en mi mente se asomo la imagen de mi dulce Isabella la noche de la fiesta cuando la bese por primera vez.

-Si la morena bajita que conocí en aquel bar que nos llevo Emmett para tomar unas cervezas.

-Pero si eso fue hace casi dos años colega-me quite los pantalones, y empece a colocarme los otros de color negro, los cuales eran los más cómodos para hacer lo que haríamos hoy.

-Pues a esa la llame después de nuestra primera cita, pero lo que pasa es que nunca me devolvió la llamada.

-¿Y aún te acuerdas de ella?-busque por todos los cajones el pañuelo y cuando lo encontré, otra imagen de cuando tapone la herida de Isabella con mi otro pañuelo vino a mi mente. Tenía que empezar a concentrarme para esta misión, y si cada dos por tres pensaba en ella no iba a poder hacerlo.

-Por supuesto, fue la chica más dulce que nunca conocí, lo que pasa que esa noche algo salio mal y se enfado un poco conmigo.

-¿Solo un poco?-pregunte yo mientras me lo colocaba en la cabeza y buscaba en mi mesilla mi arma.

-Bastante, resulta que cuando estaba bailando con ella un imbécil se le cayo su bebida encima de ella, y creo que se me paso un poquito la mano al golpearle. A ella le molesto un poco que fuera tan violento, pero ¿que querías que hiciera?, nadie se mete con mi chica.

-Eres increíble, no me extraña que todas tus citas salgan mal.

-Hey, si salen mal es por ellas, no por mi. Normalmente ninguna tienen lo que yo busco y no es tan difícil tenerlo.

-Jasper lo que tu buscas es a la misma chica, y hasta que no la vuelvas a encontrar, creo que no te quedaras a gusto-en ese momento mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Emmett para confirmarme el sitio donde nos encontraríamos con el cabrón ese-bien se acabo la charla es hora de la acción.

-Oye, no te he contado al final lo que he encontrado- me entrego una pequeña carpeta, pero ahora no era el momento de mirarla, tenía que concentrarme y si miraba dentro de esa carpeta.

-Luego lo mirare, dejalo dentro del armario donde tú sabes, no me quiero arriesgar que nadie lo vea-cuando le vi que lo guardaba en la caja que allí tenía me quede más tranquilo, aunque normalmente nadie entraba en mi habitación cuando yo no estaba, no me quería arriesgar-¿Estas listo?.

-Si-se coloco su pañuelo y salimos donde Benjamín y James nos esperaban con sus motos preparadas.

-Tú moto esta apunto la he revisado-dijo Alistair que salia por una de las puertas limpiándose las manos.

-Gracias hermano-para esta misión prefería llevarme una Toyota negra, tenía mas velocidad en caso de escapar, Alistair siempre me la revisaba y estaba agradecido por ello, ya que normalmente lo hacia yo personalmente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de encuentro, era un bar de Strep-tease donde algunas veces habíamos venido a tomar algo, las chicas eran muy hermosas, pero en este momento no estaba de humor para ellas. Cuando llegamos allí, el aparcamiento estaba lleno de motos de otras bandas y algún que otro coche.

Normalmente este era un bar tranquilo, pero alguna que otra noche siempre había jaleo. Cuando entre con Benjamín y James detrás de mi, dejando a Jasper cuidando las motos ya que él se había negado entrar por algún jaleo con una de las bailarinas, enseguida vimos a Emmett sentado solo en una de las mesas. Unas pocas más allá estaban sentados otros de mis hombres y algunas más estaban ocupadas por otra banda que se movía por Chicago, los tigres. Estos eran inofensivos y muchas veces habían trabajado con nosotros cuando el negocio era bueno.

-Mi querido amigo Ed -el dueño del bar un hombre gordo y con la cara siempre lleno de sudor vino a saludarme, por estos terrenos también era muy conocido por el asunto de las chicas, algunas de ellas habían sido de mi pandilla, pero cuando habían querido ganar más dinero, Conor como era conocido el dueño de este bar les había dado trabajo, como bailarinas o camareras. Después de eso las que habían querido entrar mas a fondo en el negocio había sido bajo su responsabilidad.

A parte de ello, el negocio del alcohol de contrabando, que llegaba a este bar también lo manejaba yo, era un negocio que muy pocos de mi propia banda sabia que también llevábamos, ya que era un pequeño dinero extra que yo y diez de mis hombres nos llevábamos a comisión con algunos bares clandestinos.

-Conor, ¿Como va todo por aquí?-pregunte yo dándole la mano.

-Muy bien, el negocio va viento en popa, las chicas están mejor que nunca, y el alcohol se vende a raudales, te preparare en seguida el sobre.-llamo a una de las chicas para que se acercara-Emmy dales a estos clientes todo lo que quieran.

-Gracias Conor,-mire a la chica, que por cierto era muy guapa-queremos unas cervezas.-ella se giro y mientras se alejaba de mi pude ver como movía sus caderas intentando ser sexy, pero mi pensamiento estaba en otro asunto en este momento.

Al mirar a Emmett, él con su mirada me indico hacía cual era nuestro objetivo, era un tipo alto con su pelo negro atado en una coleta y parecía nervioso ya que no hacía otra cosa que mirar de un lado para otro, estaba sentado con otros dos tipos igual de altos que él, pero ellos en cambio parecían más tranquilos.

Cuando Emmy dejo las cervezas en la mesa deje que pasarán unos minutos, mientras bebía unos pocos tragos y veía algo del espectáculo, en la tarima estaba bailando una chica castaña con el pelo casi hasta la cintura, no pude evitarlo y me imagine a mi princesa bailando de esa manera para mi, mi gran amigo se despertó, y no pude evitar el acariciarme por encima del pantalón.

Vi como la bailarina se relamía los labios cuando me vio, y empezó a bailar solo para mi, sabia que tenía una misión que cumplir, pero al nivel que tenía ahora mismo mi excitación no podría hacer nada. Llame a Conor para que dentro de tres horas mandara a esa bailarina a uno de los privados mientras yo me ocupaba del asunto.

Cuando ya llevábamos nuestra segunda cerveza, hice la señal para que el show comenzara. Me levante medio tambaleándome haciéndome el borracho y me dirigi hacia la mesa donde estaba es supuesto traidor. Hice como si me cayera encima de él y le tire la cerveza encima.

-Oh lo siento colega creo que llevo algo de más-dije mientras hacía como que intentaba limpiarle y le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Quita gilipollas-dijo empujándome mientras se levantaba y tirandome contra la mesa de al lado haciendo caer las botellas que había en ella.

-¿Como me has llamado?-me intente levantar con esfuerzo pero volví a caerme y los chicos que estaban allí sentados me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Eres un puto borracho que no sabe ni lo que hace- .

Cuando le vi que se levantaban sus amigos para ayudar a su amigo para golpearme me levante de un salto y saque mi arma apuntándole en la cabeza viendo como Emmett y mis hombres sujetaban a sus amigos para sentarlos de nuevo en la mesa. Él se sorprendió pero cuando intento luchar contra mi le esquive dándole un golpe con la culata de mi pistola dejándolo atontado.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a dar un paseito gilipollas-dije mientras le apuntaba en la espalda y le empujaba para sacarlo del bar.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto con un pequeño temblor.

-Edward Mansen de la banda de los vampiros para servirte, pero dejémonos de presentaciones, tú y yo vamos hablar de como me vas a pagar por todo el cargamento que me vendiste defectuoso cabrón-le di otro empujón-muévete.

James y Benjamín salieron detrás de mi mientras le empujaba, ningún cliente hizo amago de ayudarle, ya que allí todos nos conocíamos y nadie se metía en los asuntos de los otros. Era un código entre bandas, y en este momento me alegraba que nuestros códigos fueran respetados.

-Yo no he hecho nada-decía el mientras le conducía al callejón al lado del bar.

-¿No has hecho nada?¿me viste la cara de gilipollas?-pregunte mientras le lanzaba el primer puñetazo dándole directamente en la cara-quien coño te sirvió esas armas para dármelas a mi.-cuando vi que no me contestaba le di una patada en el estomago con mis botas por la puntera reforzada de acero, seguramente le habría roto alguna costilla-te lo repetiré de nuevo quien coño te dio esas armas para dármelas a mi-pregunte entre dientes mientras le levantaba la cabeza tirando le del pelo.

-No lo se-dijo mientras escupía sangre con su boca, le volví a dar otro puñetazo en uno de sus ojos haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo.

-¿Quien te la dio?-le grite mientras le volvía a coger de nuevo del pelo para levantarlo, el apenas podía respirar mientras seguía escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-Contactaron conmigo a través del teléfono, pero no me dio su nombre solo que dijo que venía a través de mi contacto-le volví a golpear con un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo tirado de nuevo en el suelo, casi perdió la conciencia, pero necesitaba preguntarle más.

-Dame el agua-le dije a Benjamín que llevaba un cubo en una de sus manos -se la tire encima despejandolo un poco, cuando le vi un poco más despejado le volví a coger del pelo-¿quien es tu contacto?.

-No puedo...-intento decir-no puedo decírtelo si no me matara.

-Quien te debe preocupar soy yo, no tú contacto. Posiblemente no llegaras a que se entere tu contacto para matarte por que lo haré yo.-volví a golpearle en la cara tumbandolo de nuevo. Hice una señal haciendo que se acercaran James y Benjamín, le sujetaron cada uno de un brazo y yo saque mi arma-¿quien es tu contacto?.

-No puedo-dijo entre dientes, le apunte y le dispare en una de sus piernas, grito como un cerdo pero yo no me apiade de él.

-¿Quien es tu contacto?- le apunte a su otra pierna y conté hasta cinco cuando vi que no me respondía le volví a disparar en la otra pierna-¿quien es tu contacto?.

-CAYO-grito -es Cayo mi contacto.

-¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil?-le pregunte con una sonrisa- saluda a Demetri de mi parte- el abrió los ojos de par en par antes de ver cuales eran mis intenciones, pero no tuvo mucho que pensar ya que volví a levantar el arma y le dispare entre ceja y ceja, dejando su cuerpo inerte aún sujeto por Benjamín y James.-llamad al equipo de limpieza que se deshagan de esta mierda.

Volví a guardar mi arma en mi cintura y me fui al bar, la adrenalina la tenía a tope y necesitaba descargarla de alguna manera, me acorde del pequeño acuerdo que había hecho con Conor, y una preciosa castaña me esperaba en uno de los apartados.

En cuanto entre en el bar di una afirmación con la cabeza a Emmett para que supiera que el trabajo estaba hecho y a Conor le indique que estaría en el apartado al rededor de una media hora, según se portara la bailarina.

Cuando entre todo estaba preparado, había una pequeña butaca en medio de la sala donde me senté, y una pequeña tarima con una barra americana, esperaba a la bailarina, algo que no tuve que esperar mucho ya que apareció enseguida con un pequeño traje de estudiante y un antifaz tapándole la cara. Eran unas pequeñas especificaciones que había ordenado.

Una música muy sensual empezó a sonar dentro del cuarto y ella empezó a mover sus caderas a su ritmo, sus manos acariciaban la barra con sus pequeñas manos de arriba a bajo mientras me daba la espalda y movía su delicioso culo, mi imaginación se puso en marcha y sentí como era de nuevo mi pequeña la que bailaba para mi.

-Vamos princesa muévete para tu dueño-dije yo mientras me acariciaba la polla por encima de mis pantalones, ella volvió a relamerse los labios y yo me puse más duro.

Me saque la polla de su prisión y sentí como una gota de pre-semen salia de la cabeza , la extendí de forma circular por toda ella y poco a poco fui acariciándome todo lo larga que era, mi Isabella ahora tenía su espalda apoyada en la barra y poco a poco se fue desabrochando la camisa blanca que hacia juego con el trajecito que llevaba dejando ver el sujetador blanco de encaje que llevaba debajo, después se desabrocho su pequeña falda de cuadros y descubrió el tanga blanco y el liguero a juego el cual sujetaba unas medias que la llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo.

-Vamos nena quitatelo todo dejate solo el liguero y las medias-dije yo con la voz ronca por la excitación. Ella llevo sus manos hacia la parte trasera desabrochándose el sujetador y dejando sus cremosos pechos a la vista. Sus pezones marrones oscuros estaban erectos como por su propia excitación, yo seguía acariciándome despacio, quería retrasar lo que más pudiera mi eyaculación.-ahora el tanga.

Ella bajo muy despacio el tanga mientras yo aumentaba mis bombeos, era una diosa, el cuerpo de mi mujer era un pecado llegado desde los cielos. Sus deliciosos ojos chocolate me miraban negros de excitación y esos hermosos labios tan sabrosos que ya había probado me llamaban para poder besarlos de nuevo.

-No la mascara no-dije cuando vi la intención que tenía de quitarse el antifaz, sabia que si se la quitaba la fantasía se acabaría-ahora acariciate, vamos Isabella quiero verte disfrutar.

-¿No preferirías hacerlo tú cariño? Y mejor llamame Susann-esa voz rompió toda mi concentración, no era su voz, no era su aroma y eso me cabreo, había roto mi fantasía, me levante cabreado subiéndome los pantalones.

-Se acabo tu trabajo -dije con furia tirando unos cuantos dolares en la mesa

-¿Que hecho mal?-dijo corriendo detrás de mi-si quieres llamarme con ese nombre pues hazlo pero no me dejes así cielo.

-Mira puta, si esperabas que te follara o te tocará, estabas equivocada, yo no follo o toco a nadie que no sea mi mujer, así que desaparece de mi vista ahora.

Salí de allí dando un portazo tremendo, no estaba de humor para ser delicado, cuando vi a Conor acercarse a mi, le pedí mi sobre para largarme cuanto antes de allí, no tenía ni ganas ni humor para estar ni un minuto allí. No le conté a nadie lo que había ocurrido, pero a mas de uno les jodí un polvo seguro con alguna de esas putas al decir que nos largábamos tan pronto.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta con cerrojo, y en dos grandes zancadas abrí mi armario y saque de dentro de la caja fuerte la carpeta que me había dado Jasper. Saque todo el informe y con lo primero que me tope es con una foto actualizada de ella con una hermosa sonrisa, pero no le llegaba a sus ojos. Había una enorme tristeza detrás de esa mirada, algo que hasta ahora no me había fijado.

-¿Que te pasa Isabella?, sea lo que sea te ayudare y juntos lo superaremos mi pequeña-empece acariciar su foto a lo largo de su hermoso rostro-tu y yo contra el mundo mi princesa, juntos para siempre te lo prometo.

Después de eso empece a leer todo su informe, allí debería de darme alguna pista al menos el porque de su tristeza, y si no fuera así tarde o temprano lo descubriría, y me juré a mi mismo que la protegería hasta del más indefenso insecto que quisiera hacerla daño.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Alice me estaba volviendo literalmente loca, se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños, y al final había decidido celebrarlo en una discoteca al que hacía mucho que no iba, pero según ella tenía muchos planes que hacer, a mucha gente que invitar y sobre todo pensar en que ropa nos íbamos a poner.

Yo no sabía exactamente el que regalarla, pero gracias a la mensualidad que me pasaban mis tíos, y el poco dinero que tenía de la herencia de mis padres, había decidido regalarla un curso de diseño de ropa que hacían en la universidad publica de Chicago. Sabía que la encantaría sobre todo por que tuvo que dejar sus estudios según me contó un día para poder trabajar y ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa, al parecer la tienda de su madre no iba del todo bien y tenía más perdidas que ganancias.

Tenía que hablar con Seth para que me acompañara a la universidad donde se supone que podría estudiarlo, y la suerte que tenía es que era cerca de esta casa, así podría acoplar sus estudios con su trabajo. Pero claro esto lo tendría que hacer a espaldas de mi familia ya que seguramente a ellos no les gustaría mucho que ayudara a Alice con sus estudios. Sobre todo después de lo que paso a continuación de la fiesta de Jessica.

FLASH BACK

Salí con un brillo diferente del balcón después de que Edward, que era así como me había dicho que le llamara, se fuera y para mi suerte no pude ver ni a Rosalie ni a Jacob cerca de donde estaba escondida, me dirigí al cuarto de baño para poder mojarme la cara y al mirarme al espejo fue cuando me vi los labios hinchados por los besos de Edward, si tuviera el valor suficiente me sentiría orgullosa de que todos notarán la sesión de besos que había tenido en el balcón con el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, pero como siempre no lo fui, me moje lo suficiente para bajar el hinchazón y así eliminar el resto de su esencia.

Cuando salí de allí un grito vino de la parte de arriba de la casa, Jessica bajaba blanca como el papel y pidiendo un teléfono a gritos. Me acerque a ella para saber que es lo que había pasado cuando alguien me sujeto de la cintura, Jacob había aparecido de no se donde y me estaba empujando hacia la salida de la casa sin enterarme al final que era lo que ocurría. Se le notaba que estaba un poco bebido ya que se tambaleaba de un lado para otro y se apoyaba prácticamente en mi, pero no le dije nada, me deje llevar.

Cuando subimos a su coche él comunico a su chófer la dirección de mi casa. Íbamos en un silencio muy incomodo, y por el rabillo del ojo vi como me miraba, tenía en sus ojos un matiz de lujuria que me hizo estremecer de miedo, disimuladamente me separe todo lo que pude de él acercándome al otro lado del coche, pero él en cambio se acerco a mi.

Una de sus manos se colocaron en mi rodilla haciéndome que yo me tensara y poco a poco fue subiendo su mano por mi muslo dejándome prácticamente paralizada por su acción, no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que mi cabeza hizo un pequeño toque de alarma y tuve el suficiente valor para darle un manotazo y apartarle la mano, su tacto me daba asco y no quería que me tocara.

-No me toques-dije en un siseo entre mis dientes lo suficiente bajo para que el chófer me escuchara.

-Vamos Isabella se que te gustara.-dijo el mientras me sujetaba de la cintura para acercarme a él-seguro que estas mojada y caliente y yo tengo el remedio para bajarte ese calor.

-Acércate más y te pateare los huevos-dije con furia.

Al principio se quedo desconcertado por mis palabras pero luego su rostro se lleno de ira, quiso volver acercarme al el tirando de mi cintura, pero con uno de mis puños le golpee en la cara, él golpe solo le hizo girar un poco su cara y soltarme la cintura, seguramente me habría hecho yo más daño que él, ya que empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Tienes menos fuerza que mi hermanita de cinco años, pero me gusta que saques tus uñas gatita, me pones cachondo- volvió a sujetarme de los brazos he intento besarme a la fuerza acercándome aún más a él, yo solté una de mis patadas y di en el blanco ya que él me soltó mientras se llevaba sus manos a la entrepierna.

-La próxima vez te daré más fuerte cabrón- el coche hacía rato que estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de mis tíos, por ese motivo me baje y me dirigí furiosa a mi habitación. Me quite el vestido y fue cuando me di cuenta que uno de los tirantes estaba roto seguramente por el forcejeo que habíamos tenido en el coche, el muy gilipollas había roto una preciosidad de vestido pero al menos se había llevado un pequeño recuerdo de los Swan.

Me fui ha tomar una ducha para olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Jacob y quitarme su asqueroso olor de mi cuerpo, pero en el momento que el agua toco mi cuerpo me dio el bajón de adrenalina de lo que había ocurrido en el coche y sentí como todo mi cuerpo me temblaba, había estado a punto de ser violada por un imbécil.

Me senté en el plato de ducha abrazando mis piernas mientras las imágenes del coche pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza. Lo peor del asunto es que si Jacob decidía contar lo que había pasado, seguramente lo manipularía de tal manera que seguramente quedaría yo como la mala de la película.

Después de reunir , las fuerzas necesarias me vestí con un pijama de pantalón largo y camiseta de manga corta y me acosté, lo que había empezado con una buena noche desde el momento que me volví a encontrar con Edward acabo como una pesadilla por culpa de Jacob.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cada vez que me acordaba de ese episodio se me revolvía el estomago. Alice no sabia nada de esto, solo le conté lo que paso en la fiesta y lo que paso a continuación con Edward. Al principio del relato la vi muy feliz, sin conocerlo al parecer le caía muy bien, pero en sus ojos había un pequeño matiz de tristeza.

Cuando le preguntaba, siempre me decía que no pasaba nada, pero tampoco la quería presionar mucho, todo el mundo tenía uno que otro secreto y cada uno esta en todo su derecho de quererlo contar o no.

Con Jacob era otro cantar, aunque seguía igual de empalagoso en el instituto, se le veía que estaba molesto, al parecer no había comentado nada de nuestro incidente a ninguno del grupo, pero sabía que él no estaba lo suficiente borracho para olvidar esa parte de la noche, lo único que si me fije es en un pequeño arañazo en su cuello que seguramente se lo habría producido en el forcejeo, pero fue tan insignificante que le duro un par de días.

Desde ese día siempre intentaba que hubiera alguien conmigo cada vez que se acercaba, me daba terror estar a solas con él, y gracias a una de las chicas del grupo logre nunca quedarme a su alcance. No sabía como reaccionaria si en algún momento nos quedáramos a solas ¿intentaría acabar lo que no pudo la otra noche?, esperaba que no, pero si lo intentaba no me quedaría quieta eso lo tenía más que seguro.

Hoy llegaban mis tíos de viaje, al principio pensé que no podría ir a la fiesta de Alice ya que ellos decidieron acortar su viaje por algo que había ocurrido en el vecindario, pero me alegre aún más cuando escuche a Sam y Emily hablando que la parada de mis tíos solo era por un par de días ya que debían salir de nuevo de viaje, solo lo habían interrumpido por que algo grave estaba ocurriendo y necesitaban reunirse con alguien del vecindario.

-Bella-mire a Alice que llegaba en este momento con un montón de bolsas de ropa nueva para mi, al parecer mi tía se había entretenido de compras mientras mi tío estaba con los negocios en su viaje- tu tía me ha pedido que te pongas algo de esta ropa para la cena de esta noche, al parecer tendréis algunos invitados.

-¿Sabes quien son?-pregunte.

-Ni idea, pero al parecer tiene que ver con algunas cosas que han estado pasando por el vecindario- al principio me sentí tonta por no saber que estaba pasando, pero decidí no preguntar nada ya que como siempre yo iba muy corta de hora y tenía que estar preparada para cuando los invitados de mis tíos llegarán.

Cuando termine de vestirme con la ropa que me había preparado Alice, una falda de tuvo color negro junto con un top de tirantes de color rojo, baje acompañar a mis tíos para dar la bienvenida a sus amigos. Cuando baje ya estaban mis tíos preparados, ella con un vestido largo color verde el cual se veía muy caro de gasa y mi tío con un traje oscuro hecho a medida. Los dos me miraron pero no se acercaron a saludarme. Fui yo la que como siempre me tuve que acercar hasta ellos como una buena niña.

-Tío Billy tía Charlotte me alegro que hayáis llegado bien de vuestro viaje-dije con una tímida sonrisa, en un principio pensé en darles un abrazo, pero como siempre sus reglas de etiqueta eso no se vería nada bien.

-Gracias Isabella-dijo mi tío de manera seria-espero que te estés portando bien-yo afirme con la cabeza mientras sentía como se calentaban mis mejillas.

-Billy, deja en paz a la chiquilla, sabes que por lo que te cuenta Sam son pocas las veces que sale con Rosalie y sus amigos -dijo mi tía, al principio pensé que me estaba defendiendo pero como siempre tenía que salir su vena de gente rica-y creo que le hace ojitos a Jacob, ¿Te imaginas la sociedad que crearían estos dos si tuvieran una relación?.

-Ya veremos si no le sale la rama salvaje de su padre-dijo mi tío Billy, al principio no entendí lo que había querido decir, hasta que me acorde de algo que me había contado Alice sobre mi familia que yo no sabía, pero ella se había enterado por Emily y por Sam.

Mi padre uno de los herederos más importantes de esta ciudad, tenía planeado un matrimonio con una hija de un magnate igual de rico que él, pero al parecer los planes que tenía mi abuelo para el se torcieron un poco. Poco antes de la boda concertada, él conoció a mi madre una profesora de guardería de familia humilde. El flechazo fue inminente y él dejo todo por irse con ella. Al parecer fue un escándalo de dimensiones enormes, hasta tal punto que mi abuelo decidió renunciar a su hijo y le quito toda su herencia. Pero le dio igual a mi padre ya que creo una hermosa familia que por un imbécil se destruyo hacer meses.

-Billy a Isabella no le pasara lo mismo que a mi hermano, ella es aún muy joven y aún la podemos moldear ¿donde estará mejor que aquí?, tiene todo lo que quiere, dinero, poder y hombres ricos con los cuales casarse el día de mañana-siguió hablando mi tía como si yo no estuviera presente, pero lo que no se dio cuenta era de mis pensamientos, si según ella yo tenia todo, menos el amor y la conexión que yo tenía con mis padres. Ellos para mí no solo eran esos, también eran mis amigos los que me enseñaron el amor a mi misma y la lealtad hacía mis amigos y a las personas que amo, algo que al parecer aquí no iba aprender-demos le tiempo a que se adapte a nosotros y veras como se convierte en una dulce dama.

No se pudo hablar más ya que la puerta de la entrada sonó, al parecer los invitados de mis tíos acababan de llegar. A los pocos segundos apareció Rosalie con un vestido extremadamente corto de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. A mi me parecía más una mujer de la calle que otra cosa, pero seguramente que el diseño del vestido era de alta costura y valía más que una mensualidad de las que ganaba Alice.

-Estas guapísima hija-dijo mi tía Charlotee con una de esas sonrisas hipócritas que estaba harta de ver en esta familia.

-Gracias madre-respondió ella de la misma manera.

Por la puerta de entrada, aparecieron dos hombres de la edad de mis tíos a los cuales ya había visto el día de la fiesta, y detrás de ellos estaban Jacob y Royce el novio de mi prima. No entendía a que venía esta pequeña reunión pero tampoco quise preguntar, cuando mi tía hizo las presentaciones de nuevo, me entere que era Harry el padre de Jacob un magnate de la industria de la fabricación de armas que hacía negocios con los militares y Marcus el comisario de la ciudad de Chicago.

-Bien ya que estamos todos pasemos al comedor-dijo mi tío Billy.

Cada uno tomo una silla en el gran comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta para la cena, empezaron a salir algunas doncellas para servirnos la cena, cuando ya estuvo servida me di cuenta como Jacob me miraba fijamente con la misma mirada que tenía esa noche en el coche, yo solo supe bajar la mirada por terror, me sentía incomoda por tenerle enfrente de mi, pero tenía que guardar la compostura delante de mis tíos.

-Señores, les he reunido aquí esta noche mientras disfrutamos de esta cena para saber como va el asunto en el barrio, dentro de un par de días volveré a salir de la ciudad y no me gustaría dejar mi casa a expensas de que alguien entre y me robe-dijo mi tío mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Yo levante la cabeza y mire a los otros dos hombres.

-Billy el refuerzo de policías se ha ampliado un veinte por ciento más, en eso estate tranquilo, pero por los indicios que tenemos, creo que el ultimo robo fue cuando los dueños no estaban y la hija aprovecho para hacer la fiesta, sabemos que aprovecharon para llevarse todo lo que quisieron.

-Lo que no me queda claro es como nadie se dio cuenta de que se estaban llevando las cosas y nadie reparo en ello-dijo mi tía.

-Al parecer a los jóvenes se les fue un poco la mano con el alcohol-dijo el padre de Jacob mirándole a él-por eso nadie se dio cuenta de que unos indeseables se habían colado en la fiesta, hasta que Jessica dio la voz de alarma.

En ese momento me tensé, ¿estarían hablando de la noche de la fiesta en casa de Jessica?, puse más atención en lo que hablaban mientras sentía que Jacob me miraba fijamente, al parecer la mirada de su padre no le había afectado para nada.

-¿Sabemos quien pudo ser, quien entro tan tranquilamente en la casa de uno de nuestros vecinos con una alarma que le valió millones de dolares?-dijo mi tío.

-Por como entraron y salieron, tuvieron que pasar desapercibidos entre los chicos, por eso creemos que estos robos los están realizando alguna de las bandas callejeras que hay en la zona de Chicago- en ese preciso momento un nombre me vino a la cabeza Edward, por ese motivo estaba en la fiesta el otro día- pero en Chicago actúan unas cuantas, entonces no estamos muy seguros de mano de quien están producidos.

Intente tener mi semblante frio para que nadie viera como me afectaba lo que estaban hablando, en ese momento sentía como un balde de agua fría era tirado encima de mi cabeza, jamas pensé que podría ser un ladrón, pero tan poco le iba a denunciar, no quería que le detuvieran, había sido la única persona a parte de Alice y Seth que se había portado bien conmigo y no me juzgaba sin conocerme como lo habían hecho incluso personas de mi propia familia.

-Esas malditas ratas-dijo con desprecio mi tío-deberías mandar a tus chicos Marcus y arrestar a todos, seguramente se haría una buena limpieza de esa escoria muertos de hambre, es la peor plaga que ahí en esta ciudad y tendríamos que eliminarlos a todos cuanto antes.

-Ya me gustaría Billy-un grito de horror quiso salir de mi garganta al pensar lo que podrían hacerle, pero lo retuve como pude y apreté mis manos debajo de la mesa, tenía que proteger a Edward como pudiera y si de la única forma que podía hacerlo era cerrar la boca para no denunciarle, lo haría.-tenemos un par de infiltrados en las bandas más poderosas donde nos tienen informados de sus actividades, a una la pillamos la otra noche, pero era una de las más débiles, la que tengo echado el ojo es a la de los vampiros, pero son demasiado escurridizos, tienes buenos contactos y su líder se sigue escondiendo entre las sombras aún no sabemos quien puede ser.

-Espero que su hombre sea eficiente y pronto podáis encargaros de esa escoria-dijo mi tía.

-Hace unas semana uno de esos estuvo rondando el campo de fútbol del ó de repente Rosalie, yo me tensé y cerré los ojos con fuerza para que no contará todo el episodio de como Edward se acerco hablar conmigo.-pero se marcho enseguida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba amenazado por Jacob, son verdaderas ratas cobardes, ¿verdad Isabella?

Yo no levante la cabeza de donde estaba, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al acordarme de esos días donde había sido tan amable conmigo, pero en ese momento me sentía una tonta por ser engañada por Edward, seguramente se habría acercado a mi para tener una cuartada mientras que sus amigos robaban a Jessica. La conversación continuo pero yo ya no pude tener mi atención en su conversación, solo podía pensar una y otra vez en los encuentros con Edward y en como me había utilizado.

Cuando se termino la cena, le pedí a mi tía el retirarme por que no me encontraba bien, posiblemente se lo creyó por lo pálida que me había puesto al saber que estaban tendiendo una trampa para atrapar a Edward y sus amigos, y yo me sentía fatal de saber que podría ayudarle y no poder contactar con él para avisarle, pero de igual manera me reprendía a mi misma por saber que me había engañado y aun así querer ayudarle.

Me jure que sería la ultima cosa que haría por él, jamas volvería a confiar en un hombre, bastante era tener que soportar a Jacob y sus miradas, para que otro me engañara y me utilizara para conseguir robar en la casa de los amigos de mi prima.

-Bella ¿que te pasa?-cuando entre en la habitación me encontré que Alice aún no se había marchado, al parecer me estaba esperando para ayudarme a desvestirme y saber que había pasado en la reunión, con lagrimas en los ojos me abrace a ella y fue cuando pude desahogarme por todo lo que había descubierto hoy.

-Me engaño Alice.-dije entre sollozos- me siento tan utilizada.

-¿quien te engaño?-pregunto ella mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara para poder mirarme.

-Edward me engaño para poder robar en la casa de Jessica-dije mientras sollozaba.

-Escúchame Bella, normalmente los pandilleros no usan a las chicas para robar, son demasiados machistas para ello, pero ahora responderme a algo ¿como sabes que te utilizo, sabes si por algún motivo necesitaría tu cuartada si normalmente trabajan en las sombras?-a eso no podía responderla por que no lo sabia-no lo sabes, pero si lo que te molesta es que es un ladrón, pues amiga bienvenida al mundo de las pandillas, no es el único Bella a lo que se dedican-yo me levante mientras me limpiaba los ojos.

-¿Como sabes tanto de ese mundo?-pregunte.

-Por que salí con un chico de una pandilla, ellos mienten, roban incluso trafican y matan, pero te diré algo también son demasiado posesivos y egoístas con sus cosas, cuando uno de ellos te elige échate a temblar pero no por que te vayan hacer daño, son como animales cuando escogen su presa la buscan hasta encontrarla y si la consiguen no la sueltan. Pueden incluso matar a otro hombre si ven que se meten en su terreno o con su mujer.

-¿Te paso a ti?-pregunte.

-Si así es, pero yo en mi momento tuve miedo y me eche atrás, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle vuelto a llamar-se separo de mi y fue a mirar por la ventana-si le hubieras visto tan guapo, y daría todo por mi eso te lo puedo asegurar-se volvió a mirarme-estuvo meses detrás de mi invitándome a una cita y yo siempre me negaba, hasta que un día le dije que si, lo malo es que todo lo hecho a perder ese mismo día.

-¿Que paso?-la vi con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos hasta que sus ojos azules volvieron a enfocarse en mi

-La noche de nuestra primera y única cita, me llevo a cenar y después a bailar, lo estábamos pasando tan bien, incluso en uno de nuestros bailes me dio mi primer beso, pero justo cuando estábamos bailando uno de las canciones que mas me gustaban un tipo que estaba borracho se tropezó conmigo y tiro su bebida encima de mi, se puso como loco y empezó a golpear al pobre tipo. Yo solo cogí mi chaqueta sin que él se diera cuenta y me largue. Intento llamarme durante días pero nunca le volví a coger el teléfono y tampoco le volví a ver.

-Oh Alice-me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Te parecerá mentira pero no le he olvidado, yo en ese momento no estaba preparada para entrar en su mundo me daba terror, no tenía la fuerza para ello, pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dado la oportunidad, jamas he vuelto a conocer a alguien así-me miro fijamente-ahora te pregunto lo mismo, ¿estas tu preparada para entrar en el mundo de Edward?.

Esa pregunta se me clavo como una daga en la mente, no sabia si lo estaba, pero si no lo estaba ¿por que entonces no denuncie a Edward cuando pude hacerlo hoy?¿por que le protegí?¿por que no encontraba las fuerzas para separarme de él he intentaba evitarlo para que nuestros encuentros no volvieran a repetirse?, solo estaba segura de una cosa, no estaba preparada para estar lejos de él.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Hoy era el día de la gran carrera y tenía que estar concentrado. Por eso desde esta mañana estaba escondido en mi habitación de todo el mundo. Nos jugábamos mucho en ella, nuestra reputación, el poder de la ciudad y una gran cantidad de dinero. Normalmente ya por si en ellas se jugaba mucho dinero, pero hoy iba a ser diferente. Algunas pandillas de otros estados iban a aparecer para competir, y sería una buena manera de demostrar quien eran los mejores en esta ciudad.

-¿Edward?-esa era una de la voces que más quería evitar esta noche, cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Tania un escalofrió me subía por la columna. Desde que bese a mi pequeño ángel no me había vuelto acostar ni con ella ni con ninguna, las evitaba por todos los medios incluso llegue a darle dinero para que se marchara de compras y así evitar verla durante unas cuantas horas.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que la esquivaba, pero a mi eso me daba igual, yo se lo deje claro ella no era nada mio y en el momento que encontrara reemplazo me olvidaría de ella, y su tiempo junto a mi se había acabado. Sus horas de reina eran contadas desde el momento que empezó a expandir por todos lados su supuesta relación conmigo.

-¿Edward estas ahí?-volvió a preguntar pero yo seguí ignorándola, llevaba ya un rato mirando la foto de Isabella que venía en el archivo que me dio Jasper hace casi una semana, habría leído esas pagina como ciento de veces, incluso sabía palabra por palabra lo que decía en él, pero no me cansaba de ver su foto, era preciosa.

Se la podía ver como su brillante pelo castaño caía hasta por debajo de sus hombros hasta desaparecer de la foto, sus deliciosos labios rojos que aquel día tuve la suerte de degustar como un sediento en un desierto y sus graciosas pecas encima de su nariz. Su piel pálida me demostraba que había vivido en una zona donde no habría mucho sol, y sus tristes ojos color chocolate los cuales eran dos pozos en los cuales podías leer todas las emociones que su cara no transmitían en esa foto.

En parte gracias a este expediente, pude entender cual podría ser la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos. Al parecer sus padres fallecieron hace poco en un accidente quedando a cargo de su tía, por el apellido de su padre no la reconocí al principio. El apellido Swan no era muy común en Chicago, pero el apellido Hale era demasiado conocimos en mi entorno, por eso en parte me maldecía por haberme fijado en ella. Pero no iba a desistir tan fácilmente, podía ser familiar del mismísimo presidente de los Estados unidos que mi pequeño ángel acabaría en mis brazos.

En el expediente además de decir que era una excelente alumna, y sus notas no bajaban del sobresaliente pero había una asignatura que no era del todo buena, Educación física no pasaba del notable, no lo entendí hasta que me acorde del día que nos encontramos en el campo del fútbol. Cuando se callo dijo que no había sido la primera vez, eso me quiso dar a entender que era bastante torpe mi pequeña.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en mi cara al recordar ese encuentro, fue la segunda vez que la vi pero la primera que la tuve en mis brazos, y sus mejillas sonrojadas me dieron tal ternura que quise en ese mismo instante quise acariciarla la cara, hacía tiempo que mi lado tierno no aparecía. Creo que realmente que desde antes de que mis padres muriesen.

Desde entonces junto con la vida tan perra que tuve en el orfanato mi carácter se volvió duro y mi corazón se congelo para no dejar a nadie volver a entrar en él, aunque al parecer esta armadura tenía una pequeña rendija, si no, no me explicaba como esta pequeña criatura había entrado en él desde el momento que me fije en ella.

-Edward soy yo-la voz de mi hermano Jasper se escucho al otro de la puerta, deje la foto de Isabella en la mesilla y me levante para abrirle, era el único al que tenía permitido entrar hoy.-Me estabas empezando a preocupar, llevas todo el día encerrado.

-Sabes que lo de esta noche es importante-dije volviéndome a tumbar en mi cama.

-Es guapa- cogió la foto de encima de la mesilla -cuando te canses de ella podría pasármela-como si hubiera tenido un muelle debajo del culo me levante de un salto y le arrebate la foto mientras le daba una mirada de furia.

-Ella es mía-dije entre dientes.

-Hey tranquilo hermano-levanto sus manos como para protegerse mientras se sentaba en una silla que había en mi habitación-solo te he hecho un comentario.

-Es diferente Jasper- volví a mirar la foto y una sonrisa volvió aparecer en mi cara-ella no es como las putas con las que me he acostado.

-¿Estas enamorado?-dijo Jasper con sorpresa, yo le mire pero aún así no salieron las palabras de mi garganta para negarse lo o afirmarselo-Estas enamorado-volvió afirmar.

-No No lo sé-dije tartamudeando, eran de las pocas veces que me había quedado sin palabras para poder expresarme. Aunque con Jasper nunca había tenido motivos para no poder hacerlo ni mentirle, en este momento que el tema se refería a Isabella no sabía como expresarme- es la primera vez que no se como me siento, y odio sentirme así.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, pero estoy seguro que lo estas-dijo con una carcajada-jamas pensé que vería esto con mis ojos, el gran Edward Mansen enamorado de una chica.

-Shhh no lo digas tan alto-dije yo tapándole la boca con una de mis manos- y no lo sé si estoy enamorado, solo sé que me gusta mucho, y es diferente a las demás.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?-pregunto él.

-En la fiesta de los Stanly-en ese momento una imagen de Isabella en su precioso vestido azul con su coleta alta apareció en mi mente, junto con sus deliciosas mejillas sonrojadas mientras me despedía de ella después del beso que la había dado-si la hubieras visto esa noche estaba preciosa.

-Ohhh, y bueno cuéntame más de ella ¿cuando la conociste?-en ese momento le mire desconcertado, parecíamos dos niñas contándonos como nos había ido nuestra primera cita.

-El día que fui a revisar el encuentro con él contacto de Demetri-dije aclarándome la garganta.

-¿Ese día?-yo solo afirme con la cabeza-¿Y aún te acordabas de ella?-pregunto extrañando.

-La había visto una semana después cuando acompañe a Emmett al campo de fútbol-desvié mi mirada, esta conversación me empezaba a poner un poco nervioso.

-Tres veces y sin tirártela, es un récord para ti-una sonrisa burlona volvió aparecer en su cara- ¿La has besado ya?.

-No te pases Jasper, te vuelvo a repetir que no es como las otras.

-Ya eso me confirma que sí-se acerco a mi para sentarse a mi lado y darme una palmada en la espalda-el archivo es de ella ¿verdad?-dijo mientras alzaba las cejas un par de veces.

-Si, lo malo que ahí un problema con ella-me levante hacía la caja fuerte que estaba en mi armario para sacar de allí el archivo que me había dado una semana antes y se lo dí para que lo leyera.

-A ver, tiene tu edad, aunque es bastante más joven que tu por meses-dijo mientras leía-vaya también en huérfana.

-Sigue leyendo-estuve unos segundo viéndole como leía hasta que llego a la parte que sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-Los Hale-levanto su cara con asombro-¿estos no serán?.

-Exacto, los amigos íntimos del comisario y activistas del congreso, a parte de la plataforma "mantengamos limpio Chicago de pandilleros" y otros eslogan estúpidos como esos-seguí pensando en ellos -a parte de ser uno de los propietarios de la mayor empresa de seguridad y gran colaborador de los Black otro fabricante de armas que comercia con los militares, vamos una joyita.

-Y gran admiradores nuestros, desde que salieron los informes en el F.B.I. Nos siguen la pista como sabuesos, y están deseosos de echarte el guante, admiradores tuyos-dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Veo que has visto mi punto-me tumbe en la cama tapándome los ojos con el brazo sintiendo como Jasper se acomodaba a mi lado de la cabecera-debería olvidarme de ella, pero no puedo.

-Edward, eres mi amigo, y no me gustaría verte en la cárcel por liarte con la sobrina de uno de estos personajes-quite mi brazo y le mire-pero también veo lo que sientes por esa chica, y siempre te he admirado por hacer lo que siempre has querido sin pensar en la repercusiones, por eso ni siquiera te voy a dar un consejo, harás lo que quieras como siempre haces.

Un gran resoplido salio de entre mis labios, no sabía lo que quería, si iba a por ella, quizá pusiera a toda mi pandilla incluso más en el ojo de mira de estos personajes, pudiendo provocar poner en peligro a todas las personas que estaban bajo mi responsabilidad, pero si no lo hacía quizá en un tiempo me arrepentiría por no hacerlo y luchar por algo que realmente quería tener en mi vida por ahora.

Mi gran pregunta era ¿sería Isabella un capricho mio?, la respuesta no tardo en llegar, no, no era un capricho, la chica sacaba de mi esos sentimientos que alguna vez había pensado que había perdido tras la muerte de mis padres. Y creo que por eso valía la pena luchar por ella contra quien se pusiera por medio. Me levante de la cama y habiendo tomado mi decisión mire a Jasper. No hizo falta que le dijera nada, me regalo una de sus sonrisas y chocando su puño con el mio se marcho para dejar que me vistiera. Esta noche sería importante para mí y no quería romperme la cabeza pensando en cosas que ya tenía decididas desde el primer día que la había visto.

No hacía mucho que me había terminado de vestir cuando unos nuevos toques llegaron a mi puerta, sabía que era Emmett por su manera de llamar, la abrí y allí estaba mi gran hermano con su sonrisa tan característica, era de los pocos que me hacían sonreís con unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Que te parece si antes de la gran carrera nos tomamos unas cervezas en el Rock Stand?-dijo mientras elevaba y bajaba sus cejas.

-Tú no cambias ¿Verdad?-dije mientras sacaba el pañuelo de uno de mis cajones.

-Nunca-dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada-tengo ganas de llevarme alguna chica a las carreras, siempre acabáis todos en parejas y yo me quedo a vestir santos.

-Ok iremos a cazarte alguna nena-dije con una sonrisa mientras me guardaba el arma en la cinturilla del pantalón-¿Que haces?-cuando me di la vuelta para mirarle, vi que estaba mirando algo fijamente.

-¿Quien es esta preciosidad? El caso es que me suena de haberla visto en algún sitio-fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la foto de Isabella en su mano.

-Emmett déjala-me acerque a él para quitársela pero al parecer no iba a ser fácil-que la dejes coño-empezaba a perder la paciencia al ver que no la dejaba en su sitio.

-Espera ya se quien es-se puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla como pensando-es la castaña del campo de fútbol-en ese momento pude ver su sonrisa burlona, ahí íbamos de nuevo- Con razón me mandabas cada tres por dos al campo de fútbol a vigilar a la rubia, y era por si la volvía a ver-dejo la foto en la mesilla y se acerco a mi-pero que pillin eres, se lo podías a ver dicho al doctor amor y te ayudaba a conseguirla, y no que ahora estas tan obsesionado con ella- se empezó a reír entre dientes haciendo que al final perdiera la paciencia.

-Si eres tan listo, doctor amor-dije con ironía-¿por que no te has liado ya con la zorra rubia?-en ese momento se quedo congelado, pero al poco rato soltó una de sus carcajadas.

-Por que se hace la difícil-no pude evitarlo y empecé a reírme, le palmee la espalda para indicarle que saliera de mi habitación. Hoy dejaría solo unos pocos guardando nuestro refugio ya que quería llevar a la mayoría de mis chicos por si acaso saliera algo mal en la competición de motos, pero primero pasaríamos por la discoteca que quería Emmett por si conseguía según él a alguna nena.

Hoy sería la fiesta de Alice, mis tíos hacía ya tres días que se habían marchado de nuevo, yo estaba feliz por primera vez desde que llegue a Chicago iba a salir a una discoteca con gente que sentía verdaderamente de mi entorno. Las cosas con Rosalie seguían de igual manera o peor. Desde que mis tíos habían desaparecido prácticamente estaba desaparecida y no la veía apenas por casa, por eso no veía la necesidad de decirle nada de hoy.

Alice por su parte estaba emocionada, a primera hora de la mañana le había dado mi regalo, había llorado de alegría al ver que iba de nuevo a ingresar a la universidad por algo que le gustaba, y más al saber que no tendría que pagar nada, claro que al ver lo que valía la matricula y los cursos se enfado un poco conmigo por gastarme tanto, pero había valido la pena por hacerla feliz.

La prometí que hoy me dejaría totalmente en sus manos algo que después me arrepentí, sobre todo cuando llego con todas sus cosas de maquillaje y peluquería, me pregunte que de donde sacaría las fuerzas para cargar todo eso a lo largo de las tantas escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, pero al final no se lo pregunte ya que su tortura empezó desde hace dos horas, y todavía estaba aquí sentada delante de mi espejo mientras ella seguía trabajando en mi pelo.

-Bella estate quieta, aún queda un poco-dijo ella volviendo a golpear el suelo con su pequeño pie.

-Alice llevamos dos horas aquí, creo que tengo calambres por todo el cuerpo.

-Dame media hora más y te prometo que termino-cerré mis ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro necesitaba pensar en algo para que no se me hiciera tan pesado el estar aquí sentada.

-¿Donde iremos?-esa pregunta se la hacía todos los días y todos los días se negaba a contestarme, lo único que me respondía era.

-Confía en mi, esta noche tengo un palpito y sé que será memorable-era la respuesta que siempre obtenía de ella.-Bella- abrí mis ojos para fijarme a través del espejo como ella buscaba mi mirada a trabes del reflejo-¿Has pensado en la pregunta que te hice hace días?-Yo solo afirme con la cabeza., lo había pensado y mucho, y ya había tomado mi decisión, solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.-No me la digas-dijo con una sonrisa-pero se que saldrá bien.-dejándome asombrada me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que estas se volvieran rojas.

Sin apenas darme cuenta había pasado media hora y ella había terminado, me tenía preparado un precioso conjunto de pantalón vaquero bastante ajustado y blusa de raso de color azul de tirantes. El peinado que había hecho era un pequeño moño con algunos tirabuzones sueltos, estaba irreconocible, pero cuando vi lo que sacaba del armario me negué, eso si que no me lo iba a poner.

-Ni de coña, yo no me subo a eso- vi las botas altas con un tacón impresionante que había sacado de mi armario, eran bastante altos, lo suficiente para caerme y romperte un tobillo.

-Bella, dame el gusto anda-puso su famoso puchero de cachorrito y no pude evitar negarme, siempre lo conseguía con ese puchero y siempre se salía con la suya.

-Si me mato, que quede en tu conciencia-dije señalándola, consiguiendo que ella diera pequeñas palmadas mientras se reía.

Una vez que terminamos de prepararnos, Alice salio antes que yo, quería saber si estaba todo despejado para poder salir sin que los perros guardianes como ella llamaba a Sam y Emily, no estuvieran presentes para vernos. Ellos eran fieles a mis tíos, y no me gustarían que les contarán que había salido con gente del personal para divertirme un rato.

-Todo despejado-dijo Alice en un susurro.

Salimos como dos ladronas hacía la cocina, de allí saldríamos por la puerta trasera de la casa, sin ser vista hasta el coche de Seth que nos estaba esperando en la entrada trasera y yo me escondería en los asientos traseros para que nadie pudiera verme, ya que sus cristales estaban tintados en negro y no podrían ver el interior del coche.

-Estamos todos listos-dio un pequeño grito Alice, yo hice una aprobación con mi pulgar desde mi escondite y Seth afirmo con su cabeza, poniendo el coche en marcha.

-Si me permite decírselo señorita Isabella hoy esta preciosa-dijo Seth mientras me miraba por el espejo del retrovisor.

-Esta noche solo Bella Seth, soy una más del grupo-dije mientras me colocaba bien en el asiento, habíamos pasado ya la verja de la casa y no había peligro.

-Muy bien Bella, estas guapísima-yo le di una sonrisa sincera y empece a mirar por la ventanilla, por la zona donde se dirigía no la conocía, pero el cambio de ambiente era notable, las casas ya no eran tan espectaculares, eran mas sencillas, pero gente más humilde y trabajadora, poco a poco nos fuimos integrando en esas calles hasta llegar a una zona donde se veía muchos grupos de gente más joven, fue cuando mire a través del cristal delantero del coche y vi como un gran edificio aparecía ante mis ojos.

-Bienvenida al Rock Stand Bella-dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme.

Yo estaba realmente impresionada, era la primera vez que salia a una discoteca, pero era algo enorme. Casi se podía escuchar la música desde la entrada de ella misma, la gente hacía cola para poder entrar, y su nombre con grandes letras de colores anunciaban la discoteca más grande de la zona sur de Chicago.

-Es enorme-dije impresionada-vaya cola para entrar.

-No te preocupes preciosa, entraremos enseguida-Seth me cogió por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con otro de sus brazos sujetaba la cintura de Alice. Al acercarnos a la entrada un enorme tío estaba allí parado, al parecer era el guardia de seguridad de la discoteca y era el que dejaba entrar a la gente.

-Hey hermano no esperaba verte esta noche-dijo el enorme chico a Seth.

-He venido a celebrar un cumpleaños-soltó la cintura de Alice y le dio un apretón de manos al chico-déjame presentarte esta preciosidad es Alice-el enorme chico le dio su mano a ella-y esta hermosura es Bella mis amigas-el se volvió a mi y me ofreció su mano lo que yo cogí muy gentilmente-chicas este es mi hermano Phil.

-¿Que tal guapas?-yo le di una sonrisa tímida mientras Alice con su espontaneidad le dio otros dos besos-¿Entráis entonces?-nosotras afirmamos enérgicamente y el quito el cordón de entrada para poder hacerlo.

Al entrar creo que mi boca llego hasta el suelo, estaba lleno de gente bailando, bebiendo y pasándoselo bien, la música te envolvía a bailar ese ritmo que también sonaba, y fue algo que no pude evitar mientras que Seth nos llevaba hacia la zona de las mesas donde se suponía que los amigos de Alice nos esperaban, yo movía mis hombros mientras caminábamos.

Cuando llegamos Alice me presento a todos, pero debo reconocer que soy malisima para los nombres por que no me quede con ninguno, pero debo admitir que era gente amable, no me sentía que destacaba de ninguno, ellos siempre intentaban integrarme en sus conversaciones y era algo que me alegraba. Hasta que uno de sus comentarios me llamo la atención.

-Oye Alice ¿Iras esta noche a las carreras?-dijo un chico moreno de ojos marrones.

-No lo sé, Alex, Bella no esta muy familiarizada con eso-dijo mirándome.

-¿Que carreras?-pregunte por curiosidad, a lo que el chico me respondió.

-Esta noche se correrán unas carreras de motos a unos Kilómetros de aquí, correrán los vampiros y son los mejores, pero creo que esta noche no lo tendrán tan fácil, los Cobras también correrán y no sabes el odio que se tienen. Yo me quede un momento pensando, quizá Edward también iría, pero no sabia quien era su pandilla por eso no estaba del todo segura.

-No la comas la cabeza, ya veremos que hacemos-dijo Alice mirando fijamente al chico-Bella Vamos a bailar.

Me cogió de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro a la pista de baile, yo llevaba ya un par de cervezas y al no estar acostumbrada a beber, se me había subido algo a la cabeza, pero no me importo, me sentía más libre como si pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Alice y yo empezamos a bailar de una manera muy sensual mientras ella me sujetaba las caderas y se mecía a la vez que yo, sabía que teníamos muchas miradas en nosotros y sobre todo masculinas. Una de las veces ella se giro y yo la sujete con una de mis manos en su estomago para seguir bailando, la verdad es que fue divertido, pero al cambiar la música ella se separo de mi.

-Necesito ir al baño, vete con los chicos enseguida voy-yo afirme y viéndola como se iba me fui hacia las mesas donde estaban los amigos de Alice, pero no logre ir muy lejos, una mano me sujeto de mi brazo y me hizo girar. Al hacerlo me encontré con un chico rubio que tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos azules fueron los que más miedo me dieron, a parte de ver en ellos pura maldad vi como me recorrían de arriba abajo mirándome con lujuria algo que me dio un escalofrió que me recorrió por toda la columna.

-Vamos preciosa te toca bailar conmigo como lo hacías con tu amiguita-me sujeto aún más fuerte por la cintura y yo empece a luchar para que me soltara, pero no pude hacer mucho con su fuerza bruta-una gatita peleona, estas son las que me gustan.

-Suéltame-grite mientras seguía luchando contra el, pude sentir sus manos como me recorrían por toda la espalda, cerré los ojos por que sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban pero segui luchando contra su abrazo para intentar soltarme.

-Te dijo que la soltaras-dijo una voz llena de furia mientras notaba que alguien me separaba de él de un brusco tirón, cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver la espaladas de mi salvador el cual llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, pero no podía distinguirlo bien por las luces que estaban demasiado oscuras, llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza y era bastante alto comparado conmigo, pero él olor que despedía su cuerpo me era demasiado conocido.

-Vamos Ed a esta la había visto yo, ¿Por que no te puedes buscar a otra zorra?-dijo la voz del chico que me había atacado, yo al escuchar sus palabras sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo tembló y por instinto me abrace a su cintura para que me protegiera de ese bestia.

-Ella es mía, asi que lárgate James si no me quieres ver enfadado- su voz destilaba puro odio pero por su tono parecía más bien una orden, en ese momento otros dos chicos aparecieron y se colocaron a los lados de mi salvador.

-James lárgate, sabes que Ed tiene prioridad-dijo la voz de otro chico rubio que estaba al lado del que me había salvado.

-No será por mucho tiempo cuando se enteré Tania veremos de quien es la chica-dijo entre dientes podía sentir su furia cuando soltaba esa frase-No deberías jugar con alguien tan inestable como esa chica que te esta esperando en la carrera- en ese momento esa frase me tensó ¿quien era Tania?¿y que tenía que ver en esta conversación?.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-en ese momento creí reconocer la voz del chico al cuál estaba agarrada pero con la música tan alta no lograba distinguir bien la voz-Por que si lo estas haciendo sabes que tienes los días contados, y sabes que no me gustan estos jueguecitos.- El silencio entre ellos se me hizo eterno, cerré mis ojos escondiéndome de nuevo detrás de la espalda de mi salvador a la espera de la respuesta del tal James pero nunca llego.

A los pocos segundo, note que alguien intentaba soltarme las manos de su cintura, pero yo me agarre aún más fuerte, apoye mi cara en su espalda con miedo de que me hicieran algo si me separaba de él, fue cuando note las vibraciones de una risa.

-Princesa si me sigues sujetando tan fuerte acabaras axfisiandome-en ese momento fue cuando le reconocí. Y al abrir mis ojos allí estaban esos ojos verdes que tanto me obsesionaban asomadose por encima de su hombro mirándome con alegría y diversión.

-Edward-dije en un susurro impresionada de verlo de nuevo metiéndonos en una nueva burbuja donde todo el mundo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando llegamos a la famosa discoteca, no tuvimos que esperar cola, Emmett conocía al chico de la puerta y al parecer él nos conocía a nosotros, desde el momento que habíamos aparecido con nuestras motos. Hoy tenía el humor por las nubes y sabía que seria mi gran noche en las carreras. Solo nos llevaría un par de horas tomar una cervezas y buscar una chica para que hiciera un poco de compañía a Emmett.

Subi a la zona más alta de la discoteca para vigilar el ambiente, donde podía ver toda la discoteca, las chicas bailaba moviendo sus curvas intentando llamar la atención de otros hombres, era increíble como con sus movimientos podían atraer incluso al más despistado.

Podía ver como Emmett y los demás chicos se empezaban a mover por la pista, eran como los dueños de la pista y todos se apartaban al verlo. Volví a examinar la pista de baile mientras echaba un trago a mi cerveza cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, Jasper como siempre, nunca se separaba de mi lado. Pero esta vez estaba diferente, su mirada estaba fija en una parte de la pista y yo como lo curioso que era quise investigar que era lo que le tenía tan despistado.

Y fue cuando vi a mi diosa, estaba bailando con una chica bajita morena. Como siempre estaba preciosa con esos pantalones tan ajustados que marcaban tanto sus curvas como su hermoso trasero y esa camiseta de tirantes que me dejaban ver ese pequeño pedazo de piel tan cremosa que se me hacía la boca agua con solo pensar en pasar mi lengua por su ombligo.

Ahora entendía a todos esos marineros que morían en alta mar cuando escuchaban ese canto de las sirenas, por que eso era en ese momento Isabella para mi, era como una sirena que cantaba para mi, y su voz cada vez me atraía más hacía ella. Al poco rato su amiga le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia lo que parecían los baños dejando sola y desprotegida a mi pequeña en una piscina llena de pirañas.

No me lo pensé ni un segundo y me decidí a ir hacía ella, había demasiado buitres a su al rededor mirándola con ojos lascivos y al fijarme mejor vi que alguien también se había fijado en mi pequeña sirena llegando a su lado antes que yo. Con rapidez me dirigí hacía ellos seguido por Jasper, pero yo iba enfurecido empujando a la gente para que se apartara de mi camino, solo tenía un objetivo y era que James quitara sus sucias manos de mi chica.

Cuando llegue cerca de ellos vi como Isabella forcejeaba con él para soltarse mientras James era más rudo en sujetarla, posiblemente la estaría haciendo daño, me di cuenta al ver un pequeño gesto de dolor en su pequeña cara y ahí fue cuando vi todo rojo, solamente quería matar a ese infeliz que solo me hacía la vida imposible desde que ingreso en los Vampiros. Al acercarme a ellos pude escuchar como mi pequeña gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda lo cuál nadie se había girado para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo a solo centímetros de ellos.

-Suéltame- Grito ella, seguía forcejeando pero a la vez veía como sus fuerzas iban menguando, como si estuviera quedándose sin ellas.

-Te dijo que la soltaras- dije con toda mi furia, cogí a Isabella de los hombros y de un tirón la coloque a mi espalda para protegerla mientras miraba a James con odio por lo que podía haberla hecho a mi pequeño ángel.

-Vamos Ed a esta la había visto yo, ¿Por que no te puedes buscar a otra zorra?- me dijo como con burla, ¿que me buscara otra zorra?¿estaba llamando zorra a mi pequeña?, enseñe mis dientes dando un paso hacía él para poder golpearle con todas mis fuerzas, pero un pequeño agarre en mi cintura y un temblor en mi espalda me detuvieron en seco, ya tendría tiempo a solas con él para poner las cosas claras, mi prioridad ahora era Isabella.

-Ella es mía, así que lárgate James si no me quieres ver cabreado- mi voz aún destilaba odio, pero quise darle una orden para que dejarle bien claro quien era el que llevaba el mando en esta pandilla y que nadie podía sobrepasarme en mi poder.

-James lárgate, sabes que Ed tiene prioridad-dijo la voz de Jasper que ya estaba a mi lado, fue cuando me di cuenta que también Emmett estaba a mi otro lado mirando fijamente a James.

-No será por mucho tiempo, cuando se enteré Tania veremos de quien es la chica-dijo entre dientes él mientras me miraba con furia-No deberías jugar con alguien tan inestable como esa chica que te esta esperando en la carrera, quizá te de más de una sorpresa- vi como una sonrisa burlona salio en su cara algo que volvió a llenarme de furia.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Le dije con una sonrisa burlona sin interés por su comentario-Por que si lo estas haciendo sabes que tienes los días contados, y no me gustan estos jueguecitos.- El sabia que no me gustaban la amenazas y los únicos que lo habían hecho habían conseguido dormir con los peces.

Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor se dio la vuelta marchándose sin dejar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Hasta que no le vi desaparecer no pude respirar tranquilo sintiendo aún los pequeños brazos de Bella abrazándome con miedo, intente soltarme de ella, pero su sujeción se hizo más fuerte y sentí como escondía aún más su cara en mi espalda, si seguía así se iba a fundir en mi, mire a Emmett y Jasper que me miraban divertido por la escena y yo solo pude reírme también.

-Princesa si me sigues sujetando tan fuerte acabaras asfixiante-dije mientras la miraba por encima de mi hombro hasta que pude ver como levantaba su pequeña cabeza y me miraba de nuevo, en eso pude ver una chispa de alegría en sus ojos al ver que era yo.

-Edward-dijo en un susurro, en ese momento al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, algo se removio en mi interior es como si de nuevo el canto de la sirena hiciera efecto en mi sistema y todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor se esfumara. Ella soltó un poco su agarre y yo solo pude girarme y mirarla a sus enorme ojos que me miraban con alegría, me acercarme a ella como si todo su cuerpo me llamara para pecar y no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para negarme, por ese motivo me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, quería sentir de nuevo esa calidez que me regalaban uno de sus besos, quería perderme en el sabor de sus labios y estar toda la eternidad perdido junto a ella.

-Te he echado de menos mi princesa-dije en un susurro cuando solo nos quedaba unos centímetros para que me diera mi dosis de droga que eran sus labios, pero fue algo que no conseguí, algo me separo de ella y yo como una bestia me fije quien era la persona que había arrancado de mis brazos a mi delicioso tesoro por que lo iba a pagar.

-¿Quien coño eres tú?-dijo con furia la misma chica que estaba bailando con mi chica-¿y que le hacías a mi amiga?-la chica era verdaderamente más bajita que Isabella y en parte me hacía gracia como la defendía con lo pequeña que era, yo solo pude sonreír con una sonrisa torcida y burlona mientras miraba por encima de su cabeza a mi pequeña sirena que escondía su cara en una de sus manos por la vergüenza que la estaba haciendo pasar su amiga.

-¿Alice?-pregunto una voz detrás de mi, por encima de mi hombro pude ver a mi amigo Jasper como no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña duende.

-¿Jasper?-pregunto ella con asombro, al principio vi como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero al momento desapareció cuando vio que mi amigo se acercaba a ella-¿Que coño haces tú aquí?, no quiero que te acerque a mi, ni a mi amiga-en ese momento se me quedo mirando fijamente-Osea que estos son tus amigos los salvajes-dijo ella mirándome con furia.

-Aún no sabes lo salvajes que podemos ser-dije yo con una sonrisa, pero cuando ella quiso contestarme Benjamín apareció a mi lado

-Ed debemos irnos-yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y vi como mis hombres se dirigían a la puerta de la discoteca

-Bueno, ha sido todo un placer conocerte Alice...-dije ofreciendo mi mano, pero ella no la cogió, mi pequeña tenía una mirada triste al pensar que yo me iba pero que equivocada estaba-pero sintiéndolo mucho me voy-me dirigí hacia Isabella ignorando la mirada llena de reproche de su amiga y ofrecí mi mano de nuevo a Isabella, ella con un pequeño temblor sujeto mi mano y yo le ofrecí una sonrisa-y tú te vendrás conmigo.

En un rápido movimiento me agache un poco y la cogí como si fuera un saco de patatas en mi hombro, de ella solo salio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y empezó a luchar contra mi, yo la di un pequeño azote en el culo para que se estuviera quieta y me volví hacia mi amigo Jasper mientras sujetaba a la duende evitando que se tirara hacia mi.

-Jasper toda tuya-dije señalándola a la pequeña, él hizo lo mismo mientras yo me llevaba a mi chica hacia la puerta, como había dicho esta noche iba a ser mi gran noche.

Cuando salimos por la puerta hacía nuestras motos, Isabella se volvía a sujetar como podía para no caerse mientras la sentía como se revolvía y pataleaba en mi hombro para que la soltará algo que no iba hacer aún que ella me lo rogara, hoy la iba a llevar a mi terreno y ella no podría hacer nada contra eso.

-Jasper bájame ahora mismo-gritaba desde el hombro de mi amigo la enana que tenía embobado a mi amigo.

-Amordazarla para que se calle, me da dolor de cabeza-dije yo, sintiendo como algo me golpeaba en la espalda.

-No seas grosero con mi amiga-dijo Isabella a mis espaldas.

-¿Me has pegado Isabella?-dije de manera de burla mientras la daba otro azote en el culo y soltaba un pequeño grito.

-Bella y déjame bajar-dijo a mis espaldas, no la entendí por eso cuando llegamos a mi moto y la baje le hice una pregunta alzando mi ceja-Isabella nunca me ha gustado, por eso mis amigos más cercanos me llaman Bella-dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos debajo de su pecho alzándolo incluso un poco más a mi vista.

-Y yo ¿que de cercano soy para ti?-dije de manera sensual mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mi, quería terminar algo que me habían interrumpido antes, pero como siempre alguien nos tubo que interrumpir-¿Que?-grite a alguien que estaba a mi lado.

-Debemos irnos Ed-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Si piensas que me vas hacer subir a ese cacharro vas listo-dijo Bella mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

-Soy listo y si, te vas a subir conmigo, no querrás dejar a tu amiga sola ¿Verdad?-dije mientras señalaba a su amiga Alice la cual ya estaba montada en la moto de Jasper mientras le gritaba y le golpeaba la espalda.

-Eres...-sabia que de sus apetecibles labios saldría alguna grosería al ver como sus adorables mejillas empezaban a coger color por la furia que sabía que estaba llenando el cuerpo a mi pequeña, pero era algo que me encantaba, por eso quise molestarla un poco más.

-Apuesto, guapo, sexy...-dije mientras me volvía acercar a ella.

-Eres un arrogante-dijo ella mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños a sus costados.

-Y tu adorable-dije acercándome aún más a ella.

-Y tú un bruto-sin darse cuenta ella se acerco a mi.

-Y tu hermosa-termine de acercarme a ella y mi cara se aproximo a escasos milímetros de su cara .

-Y tu, y tu-pero no la deje terminar, mi boca hambrienta termino de recorrer el camino y mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos mientras mis brazos la acercaban aún más a mi, cuando se acerco supe que había notado mi excitación por ella, y un delicioso gemido salio de sus labios.

En el momento que se nos termino el oxigeno me separe de ella, pero no quise romper el contacto de mis labios con su piel, la empecé a besar por el cuello embriagándome de su dulce aroma. Jamas había olido algo tan embriagador, sabía que en algún momento debería separarme de ella, pero no conseguía encontrar mis fuerzas hasta que un temblor involuntario salio de su cuerpo. Me separe de ella sin separarla mucho de mi cuerpo y fue cuando vi que tenía todo su bello de punta y su piel estaba fría.

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunte.

-N..No-dijo mientras le castañeteaban los dientes, fue cuando me fije que estaba en esa blusa tan pequeña que me dejaba ver su ombligo de tirantes, me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse sobre los hombros-no hace falta-dijo mientras intentaba quitársela.

-Dejatela puesta, tendrás frio en la moto-me monte en ella ayudándola a subir en la parte de atrás, pero cuando estaba apunto de arrancar una voz la llamo.

-¿Bella?-grito la voz de un chico desde la puerta de la discoteca. ¿Quien coño era este ahora?, le mande una mirada envenenada y de inmediato me baje de la moto de nuevo moviendo mi mano hacía mi cintura,para sacar mi arma si este niñato quería algo con mi chica antes tendría que pasar por encima de mi.

-No Edward-dijo suplicante Bella bajándose de la moto y sujetando mi brazo al ver mi acto de posesión-es solo un amigo, déjame despedirme de él y me iré contigo te lo prometo-yo la mire y volví a mirar con furia al chico.

-Un minuto Isabella, tenemos prisa- la vi acercarse al chico con timidez mientras mientras me apoyaba en la moto para esperarla y encendía un cigarro. De vez en cuando miraba hacía atrás donde yo la estaba esperando, cuando llego a él su conversación fue corta pero se que hablaban de mi ya que el muchacho no dejaba de mirarme con desconfianza.

Se despidió de él con un pequeño abrazo y se dirigió de nuevo a mi, yo solo podía ver como poco a poco se acercaba a mi y volviéndola a coger de la cintura como acto de posesión la volví a besar mientras su amigo nos miraba, para que le quedara claro quien era el dueño de ella.

Al separarnos volvimos a subirnos en la moto y esta vez si arranque sin que nadie nos molestara. En cuando la moto se puso en marcha sentí como los pequeños brazos de Bella me volvían abrazar con fuerza, otra sonrisa apareció en mi cara, esto era interesante el sentir como sus brazos me sujetaban durante todo el viaje. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esta conexión con nadie, y con ella había sido casi al instante.

Podía sentir como los edificios y un pequeño parque quedaban atrás según los íbamos pasando, mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar de encuentro, en este momento me sentía que podía ser el dueño del mundo entero con ella a mi lado, pero la voz de mi conciencia me hizo pensar y mucho, no podía obligarla a estar a mi lado, un lado de delincuencia, de muerte y supervivencia por ser el más fuerte.

En este momento ella tenía su vida resuelta, dinero, una casa en la cuál vivir, y una familia que seguramente se preocupaba por ella, nunca tendría a la policía pisando sus talones como los tendría si se quedará conmigo. Se que sería un acto egoísta pero quería que se quedará conmigo, hace tiempo que mi espíritu no se sentía tan en paz como estaba en este preciso momento cuando la tenía a mi lado.

Pasada una media hora vislumbre las primeras naves donde nos dirigíamos, era un embarcadero abandonado donde podíamos celebrar nuestras carreras sin miedo a que la policía interviniera, aunque más de una vez hemos tenido que salir corriendo por que había ocurrido una redada.

Por ese motivo nos habíamos puesto todas las pandillas de acuerdo en dejar siempre unos cuantos vigilantes en algunas zonas estratégicas por si se les ocurría aparecer y chafarnos la diversión.

Cuando llegamos pude ver el sitio donde mis chicos me estaban esperando, al parecer ya habían habido algunas carreras, pero la importante de esta noche no se había producido y era en la que iba a participar, según íbamos pasando la gente me saludaba bien levantando la mano o bien con una inclinación de cabeza. Algunos se extrañaban por la chica que llevaba de paquete pero ninguno me pregunto por ella, aunque tampoco los iba a responder, al bajarme donde estaban mis hombres todos miraron a Bella con algo de recelo, pero con solo ver mi gesto hacia ella llevando uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, todos supieron de quien era.

-Ed, pensé que no te presentarías-dijo Emmett alzando las cejas-¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?.

-Bella tenía que despedirse de alguien -dije mientras nos acercabamos a otro de mi grupo-Alistéis ¿mi moto?-sabía que el había traído la moto con la cual iba a competir, ya que esta solo la llevaba por así decirlo para paseo, siempre tenía cuidado con ellas eran mis niñas y no dejaba que nadie aparte de yo las tocara.

-Esta preparada Ed, la carrera será la siguiente, pero Alec ha dado algunas instrucciones.-respondió él entregándome las llaves.

-¿Que coño se le ha ocurrido esta vez?-pregunte yo.

-Que en esta carrera llevaremos paquete, sabes que me gusta que veas a la mujer más hermosa que tu nunca tendrás cuando te sobrepase en la carrera para que sepas quien es el que ganara el mejor premio -la voz de mi peor contrincante apareció a mi lado llevando a Jane en su brazo, yo solo supe mirarla riéndome, esa rubia de ojos negros llevaba una mirada de odio hacia mi desde que nos habíamos enrollado una vez y la había dejado después de un tiempo de aburrirme.

-Veo Jane que has cambiado de equipo-dije yo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto, sabes que me encantara ver como te humillan-en eso reparo en Bella que aún se mantenía de pie a mi lado-veo que tus gusto en mujeres han empeorado, ¿Como se te ocurre venir con una pija como ella?-miro a Bella con desprecio lo cual yo la sujete de la cintura para que los que estaban allí supieran con quien había venido.

-Déjalo Jane en el pasado, siempre fuiste una más en mi lista, intenta superarlo-en ese momento sentí como se tensaba mi pequeño ángel por mis palabras-pero ella es mi única chica a partir de ahora y la tendrás el mismo respeto que me lo tienes a mi si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencia.

Como siempre Jane me mando una mirada de odio, mientras se soltaba de Alec y se marchaba hacía otro lado provocando que yo riera a carcajadas por su actitud, era tan fácil cabrear a Jane y me encantaba. Sabia que tendría su odio perpetuo pero no me importaba, era otra zorra de las que me tendría que olvidar mientras tuviera a Bella a mi lado.

-No veremos en la carrera imbécil-dijo Alec mientras se marchaba franqueado por alguno de sus hombres-quizá esta noche perderás algo más que tu dinero-grito sobre su hombro.

-Me encantara recibir tu dinero Alec y otras cosas que me quieras dar-dije yo con orgullo. Bella mantenía aún su cabeza baja por el pequeño encontronazo de Jane, me imagino que las palabras de esa zorra la habrían hecho desconfiar de mi, pero no la iba a dejar mucho tiempo para que pensara en ella, mi intención desde que me dijeron que la carrera sería con paquete es llevarla conmigo y no cambiaría de opinión.

-Benjamín tú pañuelo-dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Cuando el me lo dio, me puse detrás de ella y con mucho cuidado se lo puse en su cabeza atándoselo con delicadeza y fuerza detrás de su cabeza, solo podía participar gente que estuviera integrada en alguna pandilla, y Bella al llevar uno de nuestros pañuelos demostraba que estaba con los míos.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto ella al sentir lo que estaba haciendo.

-Correrás conmigo, tu eres mi amuleto y se que haciéndolo contigo ganare seguro.

-N...no, no puedo-dijo ella mientras tartamudeaba, y abrió los ojos como platos al saber mis intenciones-no puedo montar contigo.

-Si puedes, eres mi chica y tienes que correr conmigo.-mi voz salio como una orden, ella al mirarme con los ojos abiertos de nuevo supe que había exagerado un poco mi actitud, ya que ella no era uno de mis hombres, era mi mujer y algún día tendría que estar a mi lado para mandar a mi pandilla.-lo siento eso a sonado algo rudo, pero me gustaría que corrieras conmigo es importante para mi y se que a tú lado ganare.

Sabía que era jugar sucio, pero quería de verdad que por primera vez sintiera ese calor que me transmitía cuando ganara la carrera, que viera como mi nombre era aclamado cuando llegara a la meta el primero y que llegará a comprender hasta que punto era el dueño de esta ciudad y lo que ganaría si se quedara a mi lado como yo pretendía.

-Me da un poco de miedo-dijo ella mirando la gran moto negra que Alisteir estaba limpiando para mi, sinceramente era algo más grande que con la que la había traído hasta aquí, pero también era la más rápida. Una Suzuki un poco alterada por mi mismo, que podía llegar a alcanzar casi los 300 Kilómetros hora era una magnifica maquina de correr.

-Conmigo vas segura te lo prometo, no llegaremos alcanzar ni el máximo de su velocidad-estaba más que seguro de eso, las motos de los otros contrincantes no alcanzaban casi los 220 para correr, eso iba a ser pan comido.

-¿Puedo hablar con Alice?-yo afirme con la cabeza. La vi alejarse un poco de mi viendo como se dirigía donde estaba su amiga junto con Jasper, sabia que aquí rodeada de mis hombres no tendría ningún problema con nadie, por ese motivo la había dejado separarse de mi, si hubiera tenido aunque hubiera sido un poco desconfianza, mi pequeño ángel no se hubiera separado ni un par de centímetros de mi lado.

Estaba hablando con Alisteir de las ultimas reparaciones cuando nos dieron el aviso de en 15 minutos la carrera comenzaría, mire hacía mi pequeña y al parecer tenía una pequeña discusión con su amiga Alice, estaba más que seguro que ella estaba convenciéndola que no corriera, pero el pequeño brillo que vi en sus ojos, sabia que no podría evitar sentir la adrenalina que era una buena carrera.

Lo que nunca pude prevenir fue lo que paso a continuación, fueron solo unos minutos que me distraje de su visión, cuando una enorme discusión se formo en mi grupo, al estar rodeados los participantes de la discusión por varios de mi grupo no supe quien eran hasta que no vislumbre una cabellera rubia, en ese momento toda la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo al saber que era lo que ocurría, quise dirigirme lo más rápido posible hacia la pelea, pero solo alcancé a sujetar su mano para que no la golpearan a mi pequeño ángel.


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

No tenía aún muy claro como un simple cumpleaños se había transformado en una carrera ilegal, bueno claro si lo tenía y el responsable era la persona que tenía a mi lado, lo que no estaba muy segura es como yo había acabado allí.

Después de encontrarme con Edward en la discoteca y el asunto de tipo ese llamado James, Edward me había agarrado como si fuera un saco de patatas y me había sacado de ella. Vi como Alice le hacían lo mismo, pero de algo si estaba segura yo no estaba luchando por liberarme de este secuestro ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía ella.

Una parte de mi, la más rebelde quería irme con él, a cualquier parte, pero esto estaba mal, por eso empece a luchar cuando me acorde de mis tíos y de lo que dirían si se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, por eso empece a luchar para que me soltara cuando salimos de la discoteca, lo que no supe en que momento el empezó a llamarme por mi nombre completo algo que me enfureció, no quería que me llamara así por eso se lo indique.

Cuando me comento que me iría con él lo quisiera yo o no volví a luchar contra él, pero una parte de mi sabia que tenía perdida la batalla, sobre todo cuando me beso, en ese momento mi cabeza desconecto de todo y solo tuve voluntad para acceder a todo lo que me pidiera e iría donde él quisiera. Y eso iba hacer cuando Seth me llamo desde la puerta de la discoteca. Pero al ver como Edward bajaba de la moto hecho una furia, fue cuando un recuerdo de algo que me había dicho Alice paso por mi cabeza "_ellos son muy posesivos con sus cosas, sobre todo con sus mujeres_", me baje corriendo de la moto al ver como Edward echaba su mano a la cintura de su pantalón y vi el destello del metal de una pistola que él tenía allí guardada.

-No Edward-dije suplicante al ver el peligro que corría Seth-es solo un amigo, déjame despedirme de él y me iré contigo te lo prometo- me miro con un poco desconfianza pero volvió a mirar con furia a Seth.

-Un minuto Isabella, tenemos prisa- yo no me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí hacía él con paso titubeante, de vez en cuando me giraba para mirarlo, y le vi apoyado en la moto mientras se encendía un cigarro.

Cuando llegue a Seth pude respirar un poco más tranquila, pero al ver los ojos de mi amigo sabia que tendría montones de preguntas que hacerme, pero mi tiempo era algo mínimo y necesitaba cortar pronto la conversación, si no quería que Edward perdiera de nuevo la paciencia.

-¿Que coño pasa Bella?¿y que haces con ese tipo?-dijo mirándole de nuevo-¿ y donde coño esta Alice?.

-No te preocupes, le conozco y es inofensivo-dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras le miraba-Alice también se ha ido con un amigo suyo y yo iré con ellos.

-¿Donde?-pregunto el con desconfianza.

-A la carrera-en ese momento Seth abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Edward.

-¿Estáis locas?-dijo en un susurro-si te pasa algo o alguien te reconoce y se entera tu tío rodarán cabezas y a ti te manda a un reformatorio.

-No va a pasar nada Seth, tú vete a casa yo me iré después con Alice-dije dándole un pequeño abrazo de despedida.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, no me fio de él.

Y ahí fue cuando yo me adentre en este pequeño mundo de Edward, cuando nos dirigíamos a la famosa carrera, he intentaba sujetarme lo más fuerte que podía para no caerme, pensaba en todo lo que estaba cambiando en mi vida gracias al haber conocido a Edward. En los problemas que podría meterme con solo saberlo mi familia, y aunque sabia por ordenes de mi tío que tenía que apartarme de ese mundo me era imposible de hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos a un especie de embarcadero abandonado, fuimos casi escoltados por varios motoristas de otras bandas, se identificaban por la diferencia de colores en su pañuelo con el de Edward, y aunque tuve la curiosidad por ellos, me mantuve callada sin preguntar nada. Ellos solo me miraban con curiosidad hasta que Edward se volvió a mirarlos con furia en sus ojos y volvieron donde estaban antes.

Llegamos a una zona donde suponía que estarían los de su banda, ya que ellos si llevaban sus colores, al principio vi algunas caras de sorpresa y desconfianza, pero al ver como Edward me abrazaba por los hombros, todos giraron sus cabezas y siguieron a lo suyo, sin dirigirme apenas otra mirada.

-Ed, pensé que no te presentarías-Un hombre enorme como un oso y moreno con los ojos marrones se acerco a nosotros mientras alzaba la cejas y sonreía de una manera burlona, lo había visto antes en la discoteca mientras me protegían del tal James, pero con la oscuridad no me había fijado de lo grande que era hasta ese mismo momento que lo teníamos delante de nosotros-¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?.

-Bella tenía que despedirse de alguien -contesto Edward de manera burlona refiriéndose al momento con Seth-Alisteis ¿mi moto?-al escuchar su pregunta mire hacia atrás donde había aparcado la moto pero con la respuesta del otro chico supe que no era por la que preguntaba.

-Esta preparada Ed, la carrera será la siguiente, pero Alec ha dado algunas instrucciones.-respondió él entregándole otras llaves.

-¿Que coño se le ha ocurrido esta vez?-pregunte Edward frunciendo sus cejas.

-Que en esta carrera llevaremos paquete, sabes que me gusta que veas a la mujer más hermosa que tu nunca tendrás cuando te sobrepase en la carrera para que sepas quien es el que ganara el mejor premio -Una voz detrás nosotros me dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi columna, cuando nos giramos un chico rubio con ojos azules y cara de niño se acercaba con otra chica sujeta por sus hombros. Había que destacar que era guapa ojos azules, rubia pero era incluso algo más baja que yo.

Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero que hacían juego con su chaleco y un pañuelo igual que el chico al que iba agarrado. Al principio pude ver la mirada que le dio a Edward de puro odio pero cuando me miro a mi, fue de sorpresa y después de furia, yo no me deje asustar y la devolví la misma mirada. Junto a Edward me sentía protegida.

-Veo Jane que has cambiado de equipo-dijo él con un tono de burla.

-Por supuesto, sabes que me encantara ver como te humillan-volvió a mirarme a mi, con una sonrisa burlona -veo que tus gusto en mujeres han empeorado, ¿Como se te ocurre venir con una pija como ella?-¿pija? Si supiera esta pequeña zorra de donde venía yo no me llamaría pija. La dedique la peor mirada de odio que pude, pero cuando iba a contestar Edward lo hizo por mi.

-Déjalo Jane en el pasado, siempre fuiste una más en mi lista, intenta superarlo-al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo se tenso al saber de donde venía tanto odio de parte de ella, pero también me aclaro que si ella era una más ese sería mi futuro si me mantenía al lado de Edward-pero ella es mi única chica a partir de ahora y la tendrás el mismo respeto que me lo tienes a mi si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencia.

Al escuchar esas palabras la rubia se soltó del otro chico y se fue llena de furia, pensé en ese momento que le saldría humo por las orejas, pero claro al analizar bien las palabras de Edward se podía casi leer que en ese momento yo era su pequeño capricho del momento, y eso en vez de tranquilizarme me cabreo aún más.

-No veremos en la carrera imbécil-dijo Alec mientras se iba por donde se había ido la otra chica-quizá esta noche perderás algo más que tu dinero-grito sobre su hombro mientras me miraba a mi fijamente.

-Me encantara recibir tu dinero Alec, y otras cosas que me quieras dar- escuche como se alejaba más y yo solo pude bajar mi mirada al suelo, ¿como pude hacerme ilusiones con este pandillero? Si pensaba que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él es que era tonta, y esto me lo había demostrado.

-Benjamín tú pañuelo-escuche a Edward pedir a un chico con el cabello castaño que estaba cerca de nosotros, aún que tuve curiosidad por saber que era lo que pretendía hacer no levante mi cabeza estaba sumamente triste en ese momento, hasta que sentí que algo me colocaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Que haces?-pregunte.

-Correrás conmigo, tu eres mi amuleto y se que haciéndolo contigo ganare seguro-dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-N...no, no puedo-dije tartamudeando cuando supe de sus intenciones-no puedo montar contigo-solo con mirar a esa maquina seguro que me caía y aparte de matarme le haría perder la carrera.

-Si puedes, eres mi chica y tienes que correr conmigo.-al escucharle darme esa orden solo pude abrir los ojos como platos, ¿de verdad se creía que estaba en su banda para que me diera ordenes como a cualquier otro?-lo siento eso a sonado algo rudo, pero me gustaría que corrieras conmigo es importante para mi y se que a tú lado ganare-con esas pocas palabras el pensamiento de la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas se hacía cada vez mayor, y yo sabía que al final iba a ceder por que haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Me da un poco de miedo-dije mirando de nuevo la moto enorme.

-Conmigo vas segura te lo prometo, no llegaremos alcanzar ni el máximo de su velocidad-yo le mire con una ceja alzada, ¿pensaba que me iba a engañar?, él solo supo contestarme alzando sus hombros como si no le diera importancia.

-¿Puedo hablar con Alice?-él solo afirmo con la cabeza pero con un poco de recelo, sabia que algo estaba maquinando en su cabeza, pero en ese momento prefería no saberlo. Por eso al ver que estaba mi amiga sola con el chico rubio decidí hablar con ella para que me diera su consejo.

Al acercarme a mi amiga se la veía sumamente cabreada con el chico, que no hacía otra cosa que discutir con él de manera tan baja que si no te acercabas a ellos no podrías escucharlos. Cuando ella se percato que me acercaba dejo de hablarle y al verme sus ojos azules se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta el punto que pensé que se le saldrían de sus órbitas.

-Os dejare a solas un rato Alice-dijo el chico rubio, ella solo pudo confirmar con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el pañuelo que me había puesto Edward en la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo ella-¿Vas a correr?.

-Edward quiere que lo haga, me lo ha pedido como favor-en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa picara que no sabia que podría significar-¿que pasa?.

-Chica, él no quiere que corras por un favor hacía él, él quiere que corras para dejar en claro que eres suya a todos los demás-me explico ella.

-¿Que?-me volví a mirarle y estaba hablando con otro de su pandilla mientras miraban la maquina con la que iba a correr-entonces me a manipulado.

-Esa palabra es muy fea amiga-dijo Alice frunciendo un poco el ceño-simplemente que esta aprendiendo a conocerte y estoy segura que si te hubiera dicho "hey Bella tu corres por que eres mi chica y todos van a ver de quien eres dueño" le habrías dicho que no.

-Por supuesto que no hubiera corrido con él, yo no tengo dueño Alice, no soy un perro al cual le ponen una correa y le inscriben en un registro para que todo el mundo sepa a quien pertenezco-sentí como la furia empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo por las palabras que me estaba diciendo Alice.

-Querida amiga en este mundo las cosas son así, todo tiene un precio las motos, las carreras incluso algunas chicas por eso más de una vez en las carreras clandestinas como estas se apuesta de todo incluso mujeres-volví a mirar a mi amiga frunciendo el entrecejo-pero no creo que ese sea tu caso. El chico rubio que se os ha acercado antes es Alec y la chica que estaba a su lado su hermana Jane. Estoy casi segura que se ha acercado a Edward con esa propósito, de apostar aparte de su dinero a su hermana por ti.

-Yo no he escuchado nada de eso, creo que solo hablaban de dinero-dije mientras la miraba.

-Como se nota que eres novata, en estas carreras con paquete el ganador se lleva también a la chica del perdedor-al escuchar esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-No estarás sugiriendo que Edward quiere...-dije con duda y temor en mi mirada.

-No lo creo que llegue tan lejos, por lo que me ha comentado Jasper normalmente si corre por alguna chica siempre si sale vencedor se la da alguno de su equipo para que se divierta un rato, yo nunca le he visto quedarse con su recompensa, a él le mueve más las carreras por dinero.

Yo pude soltar un poco de aire que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que mantenía en mis pulmones al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga. Esperaba que fuera verdad y Edward no buscara diversión esta noche con la compañía de dos chicas por que por mucho que él me gustara por ese paso no pasaría.

Seguimos hablando un poco más de lo que me esperaba en la carrera pero de repente un fuente movimiento me giro por completo dejándome enfrente a una chica rubia con los ojos inyectados en pura ira mirándome de arriba abajo, no la había visto con el grupo de Edward pero por el pañuelo que llevaba atado en el brazo sabia que pertenecía también a él.

-Osea que James tenía razón y Edward se ha buscado a una nueva putita-dijo ella de manera despreciativa.

-¿Y tu quien coño eres?-dijo mi amiga de manera amenazante mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

-La novia de Edward-dijo de manera altanera, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se saltaba dos latido, osea que él no solo me había engañado sino que también me había mentido y para colmo tonteaba conmigo teniendo novia.

-Yo no sabia que Edward tenía novia-dije mientras la miraba de manera avergonzada.

-Pues si la tiene niñata a si que ya te puedes ir marchando por donde has venido a tu jaula de oro, y llévate a tu amiguita aquí no pintáis nada ninguna de las dos-dijo de manera burlona, fue cuando ella era franqueada por otras dos chicas que no dejaban de mirarnos a Alice y a mi de manera de desprecio.-largaos de una puta vez y dejad a nuestro hombres en paz.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer-dije yo levantando la barbilla de manera orgullosa, estaba cansada de que todo el mundo me tratara como una niñata que había nacido en una jaula de oro como decía esta perra, yo venía de Forks un pequeño pueblo donde mi madre fue maestra y mi padre policía-he sido invitada y no me iré hasta que no me lo diga quien lo hizo.

Pude ver como la furia en sus ojos creció, pero no me echaría atrás, yo era una Swan y no me acobardaría por nadie y menos por una rubia de bote como esta. Cuando vi que levantaba su mano para golpearme volví a mirarla fijamente esperando su golpe para responderla pero fue algo que nunca llego ya que otra mano enorme apareció sujetando la muñeca de la niñata esta.

-Aquí la que se tiene que marchar eres tú Tania-dijo una voz aterciopelada con un matiz de acero y frio que me asusto incluso a mi-Esta es mi banda y tú no eres nadie para hablar, te lo dije hace tiempo y parece que no te entra en esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

-Edward ella no es de nuestra pandilla por eso no debería estar aquí y menos aún correr contigo, ese derecho solo lo tengo yo como tu mujer.-En ese momento mi cuerpo se tenso, pero a los pocos segundos se relajo al sentir como uno de los brazos de Edward me rodeaba por los hombros no sabia en que momento la había soltado para colocarse a mi lado.

-Tú no eres nadie para mi Tania, creo que eso ya lo hablamos la ultima vez que te vi, eres una chica más de la pandilla y por eso te mereces el mismo respeto que todos los del grupo de los vampiros les corresponde, pero tu sólita te creaste ese titulo de "mi mujer"-dijo de manera baja hacía ella pero de manera amenazante-nadie tenía ese poder de llamarse de esa manera hasta que yo lo decidiera-de repente me miro y algo de su mirada se dulcifico-y creo que ya ha llegado su dueña-dijo en un susurro solo para mi, volvió a mirar a Tania pero su mirada se volvió dura como el acero- a partir de ahora y por que yo lo digo Alice y Bella serán bienvenidas siempre que quieran ¿esta claro?-dijo gritando.

-Si-gritaron todos.

Yo solo pude bajar mi cabeza avergonzada al principio pero sin querer en mi cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa por la manera en que le habían dado una pequeña lección a esa rubia de bote, al mirar a mi amiga Alice pude ver como el chico rubio llamado Jasper también rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y ella sonreía de manera cariñosa hacía él.

-La próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella y te vea faltar la el respeto te arrancaré esa lengua de víbora que tienes-Edward siguió mirando a Tanía dando credibilidad a su amenaza- desparece con tu grupo de arpías por hoy no te quiero volver a ver.

-Edward-dijo ella poniendo un pequeño puchero como si quisiera dar pena-sabes que siempre he sido tu preferida y cuando te canses de jugar con esta niña-me miro de nuevo de manera de desprecio algo que al parecer no le gusto a Edward ya que me apretó aún más a su cuerpo-te estaré esperando cariño-dijo dando una sonrisa coqueta.

-Te cansaras de esperar-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona-creo que va siendo hora de que te busques a otro por que yo no te quiero a mi alrededor.

Edward me sujeto de la mano y me llevo con él de nuevo donde estaba la moto, justo cuando estábamos llegando una especie de alarma empezó a sonar, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, me miro alzando sus cejas y fue cuando entendí su pregunta, yo solo pude dar un resoplido tembloroso mientras el chico que había visto revisando su moto me pasaba el casco el cual iba a usar.

Edward se subió en la moto y yo me subí detrás de él, di una ultima mirada a Alice que alzo sus pulgares como dándome sus ánimos algo que estaba más que segura que iba a necesitar, por que sentía que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. A los pocos segundos la moto se puso en marchar pero no recorrimos mucho cuando se volvió a parar pero sin apagar el motor, yo no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado mis ojos hasta que sentí una pequeña caricia en una de mis manos con las que estaba sujetando la cintura de Edward con miedo a caerme.

-Si me aprietas demasiado me dejaras sin aire princesa-dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa por encima de su hombro.

-Por favor ten cuidado-dije yo en un susurro.

Solo pude escuchar la risa de Edward mientras colocaba su moto en posición rodeado por otros corredores a los cuales no conocía hasta que a nuestro lado derecho se coloco uno que si conocía, el tal Alec se posicionaba a nuestro lado con una sonrisa burlona, y detrás llevaba a Jane. La carrera iba a empezar y yo solo supe volver a sujetarme de la cintura de Edward con todas mis fuerzas y rezar por que no tuviéramos ningún accidente y que ganáramos.


	13. Capitulo 12

_Intentare publicas los lunes, miércoles y viernes, pero no lo afirmo fielmente ya que a veces me es imposible hacerlo, pero mientras pueda lo haré así._

**CA****PITULO 12**

Sentía como la adrenalina empezaba a subir por todos los músculos de mi cuerpo al sentir como mi Suzuki ronroneaba entre mis piernas, era la misma sensación que tenía toda las veces que tenía que correr una carrera, pero esta era diferente. Quería enseñar a mi pequeño ángel que yo podía conseguir siempre todo lo que quería en esta vida y sobre todo no iba a permitir que el estúpido de Alec ganará esta carrera sabiendo lo que me jugaba en ella.

Por un momento me arrepentí de haber pedido a Bella que corriera conmigo sabiendo que si tuviera un mínimo fallo y perdiera la carrera tendría que obligarla a que pasara un rato con él y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, pero solo ese pensamiento hacía que mi sangre hirviera como lava caliente por mi cuerpo. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, era miá desde el momento que pose mi mirada en ella, y así lo quería demostrar haciéndola correr conmigo.

Sentía los nervios de mi pequeña a través de su abrazo, cada segundo que pasaba su agarre era más fuerte, pero yo no me quejaba, su calor me recorría toda la espalda y solo sentir que estaba allí por que yo se lo había pedido era una pequeña batalla que había ganado con dirección a su corazón. Estaba empeñado en que me hiciera un hueco allí y no iba a desistir hasta conseguirlo.

Yo aún seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de Jasper de esta tarde, ¿estaba enamorado de ella? No lo se, pero lo que si sabia es que no quería que nadie se acercara a ella, no quería a nadie a su alrededor que no fuera yo, y más aún no quería que nadie le robara sus besos como se los robaba yo.

Deje de pensar en eso para concentrarme en la carrera y más aún cuando vi aparecer la moto de Alec con su pequeña hermana detrás de él agarrada a su cintura mirándome aún con esa furia que me tenía. Yo solo pude darle una sonrisa burlona mientras la guiñaba un ojo para enfurecerla aún más.

-¿Preparado para perder Mansen?-me grito Alec desde su moto mientras miraba con ojos lascivos a mi pequeña.

-Sigue mirándola así y te arrancare los ojos cabrón-dije mientras soltaba una de mis manos y acariciaba el muslo de la pierna de Bella-ella es miá y el que vas a perder eres tu.

-Tantas amenazas vacías-dijo el riéndose.

-Cuando acabemos la carrera veremos quien hace amenazas vaciás-dije, en ese momento lo vi como su sangre huía de su cara, a veces pensaba que no me conocía y sabia perfectamente que yo no amenazaba yo advertía de lo que iba a pasar, pero al segundo se recompuso y una nueva sonrisa maléfica apareció en su cara, algo guardaba bajo su manga y no me fiaba de él ni un pelo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-el silbato del comienzo de la carrera sonó para que nos preparábamos. Yo baje la visera del caso y me centre en la carretera que teníamos delante.

Sentí como el agarre de Bella se hizo aún más fuerte y yo di un pequeño aceleron para hacer rugir mi moto. Todos estábamos preparados para cuando dieran la señal, y así fue a los pocos segundo. Un segundo pitido más estridente sonó y todas las motos salieron disparadas hacia delante. Yo de inmediato me puse en la delantera seguido por Alec, pero al poco tiempo él se coloco a mi lado.

Gire un poco mi cabeza para mirarle y fue cuando lo vi, el cabrón acerco su moto lo suficiente como para derribarme y casi lo logro ya que tuve que hacer una pequeña maniobra hacia la derecha para que su moto no impactaran con la miá, un pequeño grito vino de la parte de detrás de mi, pero en seguida pude estabilizar la moto viendo como el muy capullo había aprovechado mi inestabilidad para colocarse en la delantera. Acelere todo lo que pude hasta colocarme justo detrás de él, en algún momento debía adelantarle y quizá más adelante tendría la posibilidad de lograrlo.

Casi le estaba alcanzando cuando llegamos al puente donde debíamos dar la vuelta de regreso hasta la meta. Y aunque aceleré todo lo que pudo él logro hacerlo antes de que yo le diera alcance. Pero aún tenía una posibilidad de ganar, en el momento que hice el giro mi moto empezó a coger de nuevo velocidad y volví a darle alcance.

Mi rueda delantera se puso a la par que la suya trasera y con un pequeño aceleron conseguí ponerme a su lado, volví a ver que quería hacer lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez fui más rápido y lo adelante antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Pude ver por el espejo como su moto por un momento perdía el equilibrio pero a los pocos segundos volvía a meterse en la carrera.

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la meta, pero Alec estaba demasiado cerca, como pude volví a dar otro aceleron poniendo a máxima potencia y así consiguiendo dejarle detrás llegando a la meta unos segundos antes que él. Cuando llegue me baje hecho una furia de la moto dejando a Bella temblando encima de ella mientras daba una mirada significativa a Alice de que cuidara de ella.

Yo fui directo a Alec que en ese momento se estaba bajando de la moto y se estaba quitando el casco. Con toda la fuerza y la furia que llevaba en ese momento levante la mano la cual llevaba el casco y sin pensármelo dos veces le di un golpe en toda su cara con él tirando le al suelo mientras veía como empezaba a sangrar por su nariz.

-EDWARD-escuche como gritaban detrás de mi mientras yo volvía a cogerlo del cuello y le volvía a golpear con mi puño.

-Eres un hijo de puta, has estado a punto de tirar de la moto a mi chica y eso no te lo voy a perdonar-dije entre dientes mientras volvía a golpearlo.

-Por favor para-decía una voz detrás de mi mientras me agarraba por el brazo y tiraba de él para que no descargara otra vez mi puño contra Alec.

-Agradecele que te deje con vida cabrón-dije empujándole para tirarle de nuevo contra el suelo-el lunes quiero el dinero-dije mientras miraba a Jane que estaba en estado de sock viendo como pegaba a su hermano-mandare a Jasper a buscarlo y lo quiero todo.

Me di la vuelta y me tope con la mirada horrorizada de Bella, no lo pensé dos veces y la agarre de los hombros para llevármela de allí, por hoy ya había sido suficiente que viera como era mi mundo. Había decidido llevarla a su casa para que se tranquilizara un poco y a la vez tranquilizarme yo.

-Vamos te llevaré a casa-dije montándome en la moto de nuevo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se subió detrás de mi sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sabia que la había cagado con ella, pero tampoco iba a permitir que un perdedor como él me desafiara de esa manera y no hiciera nada. Ella tendría que aprender de una vez por todas con que tipo de gente se estaba rodeando si aún quería seguir conmigo, aunque una parte de mi conciencia solo rezaba por que se separara de mi antes de que toda esta mierda la rodeara y corrompiera su pequeña alma.

Yo ya estaba jodido, y aunque gran parte de mi mente quería obligarla a que siguiera a mi lado, esa otra pequeña parte intentaba separarla. Yo no podía cambiar lo que era, desde que perdí a mis padres mi destino se dirigió hacía aquí pero ella aún tenía tiempo de echarse para atrás y seguir con su vida.

Como siempre ocurría el tiempo que paso hacia su hogar fue demasiado corto y en el momento que vi como eramos rodeados por mansiones enormes y el ambiente se llenaba de gente con dinero sabia que ya estábamos cerca de su casa. Sabia que tenía que separarme de ella, pero aún no me sentía preparado para ello.

Cuando llegamos cerca de una casa con una enorme reja negra supe que habíamos llegado y la deje bajar de la moto, ella se bajo aún temblorosa y empezó alejarse de mi sin dirigirme una sola palabra. Al principio supe que era lo mejor, que se fuera de esa manera de mi lado, pero como siempre mi lado más posesivo salio a flote y no quería que se fuera así.

-Espera -la sujete de brazo sintiendo como su calor me recorría a través de la chaqueta de cuero que aún llevaba puesta-no quiero que te vallas así.

-¿ y como quieres que me vaya?-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-casi le das una paliza a un chico delante de mi ¿y por que? ¿para demostrar los macho que eres?¿para demostrar quien es el más fuerte?-de un tirón fuerte se soltó de mi agarre mientras se alejaba de mi con un par de pasos-pues ya lo has hecho, ya has demostrado a todo el mundo quien es el que manda.

-Sabias donde te metías cuando me acompañaste-dije yo entre dientes sacando un poco de rabia-sabias perfectamente como era mi gente, y no podía permitir que un gilipollas como ese se burlara de mi en mi cara.

-Eso es lo malo, que lo sabia, pero no sabia hasta que punto estaba preparada para ver lo que he visto esta noche-bajo su cabeza escondiendo su bello rostro de mi, y con poco de disimulo acerco una de sus temblorosas manos a su cara para quitarse una pequeña lagrima que recorría por su mejilla, quise hacerlo yo he intente acercarme pero ella de inmediato dio otros dos pasos para alejarse más de mi-no se si estoy preparada para esto-dijo en un susurro-no se si lo estaré en algún momento de mi vida.

-No te obligaré a nada Bella-dije yo acercándome despacio a ella-pero querría que me comprendieras, esta es mi forma de vivir, no conozco otra-cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca muy despacio acune su cara entre mis manos y se la levante para que me mirara-pero lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero perderte.

-¿Por que?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Aún no lo se-dije en el mismo tono que ella. Solo pude ver como negaba con la cabeza y colocaba su manos encima de las miás. Unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y me acerque para poder quitárselas con mis labios.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti-dijo mientras más lagrimas bajaba por su cara-pero necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto Edward-solo pude acercarme a ella y besadla de una manera que sabia que seria un beso de despedida, pero con él no quería decirla que esta historia iba acabar.

-Te estaré esperando mi dulce sirena-dije en un susurro mientras me separaba de ella.

-Adiós Edward- se soltó de mi agarre y se separándose de mi se alejo, yo solo pude quedarme paralizado viendo como se iba una de las personas más importantes que habían pasado por mi vida, pero en ese momento había conseguido tener una decisión, la daría todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Como una revelación que vino a mi mente como un balazo supe en este momento que si estaba enamorado de Bella Swan y que tarde o temprano ella sería mi mujer y nunca la dejaría escapar como en este momento la estaba dejando hacerlo.

Cuando llegue hasta mi habitación después de dejar a Edward en la puerta de mi casa, pude descargar en la cama todo el dolor que en ese momento tenía en mi corazón, no podía creer lo que hoy había vivido. Lo que había empezado como una magnifica noche, se había vuelta en un gran dolor al ver como Edward daba esa paliza a ese chico.

Y aunque no comprendiera que es lo que había pasado en su totalidad para ganársela, me dio miedo volver a revivir toda esa violencia. Yo debía reconocerme a mi misma que no estaba preparada para esa vida, y me dolía en el alma separarme así de él, pero tenía empezar a pensar por mi misma y no ser tan egoísta poniendo en peligro a mi familia por ser solo el capricho de un chico que seguramente a las pocas semanas me dejaría hecha polvo.

Por que ahora si podía reconocerme que estaba enamorada de él, pero aún no estaba preparada para poder vivir en su mundo. Me sentía insignificante al lado de ellos. Y lo peor que en este momento no sabían en que mundo encajaba. Bueno si sabía en que mundo encajaba pero en este momento estaba totalmente destruido por culpa de un maldito borracho que había roto todo mi mundo.

No se en que momento de la noche me había quedado dormida pero aún tenía rastro de lagrimas en mi cara cuando me levante. Me fije que aún tenia la chaqueta de Edward puesta y el pañuelo de su compañero. Me lo quite todo y lo escondí en mi armario, y aprovechando que estaba en el armario busque un vaquero cómodo y una camiseta para estar en casa. Hoy decidido que no iba a salir a ningún lado.

Hoy Alice tampoco vendría ya que tenía el día libre, por eso decidí no salir de mi habitación. También sabia que Rosalie no estaba en casa. Al parecer se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con su novio Royce, pero era algo que no me preocupaba. Últimamente estaba totalmente desconectaba de sus amigos y tampoco quería acercarme mucho a ellos, sobre todo a Jacob. Las cosas con él no habían mejorado y tampoco yo hacía esfuerzo por mejorarlas, pero hoy me sentía devastada para pensar en todas esas tonterías. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza por a ver estado toda la noche llorando.

Pero por un día quería estar sin pensar en nada, quería tener un tiempo para mi sola, por eso aprovechando que estaba sola en casa cogí mi libro favorito una pequeña manta y baje a la biblioteca donde estaba segura que nadie me molestaría.

Por un tiempo conseguí mi cometido, pero al final los recuerdos de la noche consiguieron atravesar la barrera que me había auto impuesto. La frase que me dijo Edward venía una y otra vez a mi mente "_sabias donde te metías cuando te viniste conmigo"_ y es verdad sabia donde me metía ya que Alice me había advertido, pero para lo que nunca estaría preparada era para toda la violencia que presenciaría allí.

Si decidiera seguir viéndole ¿ estaría preparada para todo ese mundo? Una chica con cerebro pensaría que no que tendría que evitarlo todo lo que pudiera, pero mi rama rebelde me gritaba que si, que volviera a él y me dejara enseñar todo lo que aún no había visto.

Pero tenía tanto miedo en involucrarme más con él y resultara que era verdad lo que me dijo la rubia tonta esa, tenía tanto miedo en que solo fuera un capricho para él, que ese miedo me hacía dar pasos hacia atrás y no querer saber más de ese mundo que le rodeaba. Pero por otra parte la sangre de mi padre, la que se revelo contra su familia para conseguir lo que realmente amaba me gritaba a pleno pulmón que luchara por esa persona que me hacía sentir feliz, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Unos golpes en la puerta de una doncella me avisaba que la cena ya estaba preparada, algo que me pareció increíble, lo cual confirme al mirar por la ventana y ver que había anochecido y estaba todo oscuro menos la luz de lectura que tenía encendida. Nunca pude imaginar que mis pensamientos me llevarán tanto tiempo, ni siquiera me había acordado de comer.

Me levante del sillón donde estaba sentada y me dirigí hacia la sala donde normalmente comíamos algo un poco abstracto ya que iba a cenar yo sola y eso me parecería algo grande para mi, pero al cruzar la puerta una desagradable sorpresa me sorprendió. Mi prima Rosalie estaba sentada en la mesa y me miraba de una manera burlona mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Vaya si esta aquí la rebelde-dijo con burla.

-¿Perdona?-la mire sin comprender que era lo que estaba planeando en este momento.

-Da la casualidad que esta mañana cuando he llegado a casa, alguien me ha llamado al móvil y me ha contado tu pequeña aventura de anoche-dijo ella mirándose las uñas como si lo que me estuviera contando no fuera muy importante, pero yo en ese momento me quede completamente paralizada.

-N..No se de que me hablas-intente decirle lo más tranquila que pude pero mis nervios me traicionaron en parte.

-¿A no?-una gran carcajada salio de su pecho mientras sacaba de su regazo un pañuelo el cual yo conocía muy bien-pues al parecer esto que he encontrado en tu armario dice lo contrario.

-Devuélvemelo-dije dirigiéndome hacía ella para quitárselo.

-No-en un movimiento rápido se lo volvió a guardar-esto pequeña es mi seguro para los planes que tengo contigo, si no los cumples estoy segura que mi querido padre encontrará muy interesante la historia que tengo para él.

-no se de que historia me hablas-intente volver hacerme la inocente pero la sonrisa de Rosalie me hizo saber que no creía nada.

-A ver si te suena- se pudo uno de sus dedos en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando y yo me quede de pie mirándola fijamente, si creía que me iba acobardar estaba equivocada-anoche a la afueras de esta casa te pillaron con un pandillero en una moto que da la casualidad que llevaba este pañuelo que tengo aquí.

-Es tu palabra contra la miá, ese pañuelo lo pude encontrar en cualquier lado-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Estas segura?-saco un sobre amarillo el cual me tiro en el lado de mi mesa, yo lo cogí y fue cuando me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban-mira la otra sorpresa que te tengo.

Abrí el sobre y lo que allí vi me dejo blanca como el papel. Había fotos miás y de Edward dándonos el ultimo beso y daba la casualidad que se nos distinguían quien eramos, más a mi que a él que solo se le veía de perfil, la siguiente fue del abrazo y nuestra despedida. Mire a Rosalie que aún mantenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara y en ese momento fue cuando comprendí la furia que invadió a Edward anoche, esa misma que estaba sintiendo yo misma, no era por lo que me pudiera pasar a mi, si no por lo que le pudieran hacerle a él si se descubría quien era en realidad.

Al igual que paso anoche cuando él pego a ese chico por pensar que si hubiéramos tenido ese accidente, la que más daño se hubiera hecho abría sido yo. Él solo quiso protegerme, pero anoche en aquel momento no supe ver su punto de vista, por eso en este momento me golpeaba yo misma por no haberle comprendido y apartarle de mi vida como lo hice.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Rosalie?-pregunte con un hilo de voz mientras me desplomaba en la silla.

-Muy sencillo, lo primero que no vuelvas a ver a ese salvaje-dijo ella.

-Eso ya lo he hecho-dije yo bajando mi mirada mirando de nuevo las fotos.

-Eso no lo creo, pero para asegurarme del todo, este fin de semana se hará una fiesta en la casa de los Black ya que su familia no estará, y ¿a que no sabes quien sera la pareja de Jacob?-me volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa mientras yo intentaba tragar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

-No puedes obligarme a salir con Jacob-dije yo.

-Si, si que puedo. No entiendo que le a dado a Jacob contigo pero le tienes atontado, y hace días le prometí intervenir por él para que volvierais a salir, y fijate que suerte he tenido y que pronto te voy a convencer.

-No pienso salir con Jacob-en ese momento cerré los ojos y la escena que tuve con él en el coche el día de la fiesta de Jessica volvió a pasar por mi mente.

-Si que lo harás, o si no estas fotos llegarán a manos de mi padre-se levanto como una diva al saber que había ganado-por cierto esta semana te quiero cariñosa con él, vendrás a todos sus entrenamientos y cuando él se acerque a ti seras la niña más sumisa y dulce que jamas ha pasado por sus manos.

-Rosalie por favor, no es buena persona-mi ultima baza era intentar convencerla para que no me obligara a salir con él-la ultima noche que pase con él...

-Que ¿te intento forzar para que te acostaras con él?-yo levante mi cabeza bruscamente mirándola con los ojos abiertos-se lo que paso esa noche, él mismo me lo contó, pero que quieres si te presentas como una cualquiera delante de él-dijo con reproche-pues lo más normal, son hombres cariño, y solo tienen el cerebro en un sitio-se acerco a mi mientras yo la miraba de una manera incrédula por sus palabras-y si no fueras tan tonta, si le dieras lo que quiere, tú por tu parte conseguirías mucho más.

-Pero !eso es como si me prostituyera!-exclame yo levantándome de golpe de la silla-jamas tendría estomago para eso, y menos con una persona que no me gusta.

-¿Ya te has acostado con el pandillero?-yo solo pude negar con mi cabeza, no entendía a que venía su pregunta ahora-en eso has ganado, seguro que solo te rondaba para eso igual que Jacob, la única diferencia es que Jacob te dará todo lo que quieras y ese muerto de hambre solo te meterá en problemas, en los mismos que en los que estas ahora.

Al terminar de decirme eso se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, yo solo pude sentarme con mis manos tapándome la cara mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho Rosalie. ¿Acostarme con Jacob a cambio de cosas?¿como si fuera una prostituta? Si hiciera eso, mi padre se revolvería en su tumba. Jamas llegaría a pasar algo como eso si yo pudiera evitarlo.


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Había pasado una semana desde que me había despedido de mi pequeño ángel, sin saber con exactitud si la volvería a ver o no, y mi humor cada vez empeoraba, todo lo que me salía mal lo pagaba con cualquiera que estaba a mi alrededor, siempre estaba buscando bronca, y casi siempre estaba borracho, mis amigos aunque supieron enseguida el porque de mi mal humor sin que yo nunca se lo dije personalmente. Nunca me había visto en estos términos por alguien, y más aún por una niñata que me enamoro en pocas semanas y en unos pocos segundos me rompió el corazón.

-Edward-Jasper entro por la puerta cuando estaba terminando mi ultima cerveza de la caja de doce que había robado de una licorería-esto no puede seguir así, debes retomar tu vida-dijo él mientras empezaba a limpiar el desastre que era mi habitación.

-Para que, si ella no va a volver-dije con la lengua hecha un trapo por todo el alcohol que había consumido-todas son unas zorras, te enamoran ¿para que? para después pisotearte el corazón-dije intentandome levantar de la cama, pero con el mareo que tenía por culpa de lo que había bebido no pude siquiera ni mantenerme en pie y volví a caerme en la cama.

-¿Esto es por esa chica?-dijo él-¿llevas una semana emborrachándote por ella?.

-Mira quien habla-dije rodando mis ojos-¿Te acuerdas como estuviste tú cuando Alice te dejo?-dije con una sonrisa.

Él estuvo peor que yo, ya que no solo le dio por la bebida, también le dio por meterse en peleas, carreras contra la muerte y de vez en cuando también venia con un colocón de alguna droga que casi ni podía levantarse de la cama.

-Pero lo superé, igual que lo harás tú-se sentó a mi lado mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme un poco-pronto estarás con una y con otra y la olvidaras.

-Eso es imposible Jasper, Bella es única, es mi pequeña sirena-dije mientras cogía su foto y la acariciaba-es muy guapa y canta para mi-dije mirándole.

-¿Que canta?-dijo el frunciendo su entrecejo-no sabía que Bella cantará Alice no me lo ha dicho-yo volví a rodar mis ojos, sabia que él nunca me comprendería.

-Y no canta-dije casi en un grito-bueno no lo se, yo no lo he escuchado-dije pensando en voz alta.

-¿Entonces por que dices eso?-dijo aún más confundido.

-Por que lo hace con otras cosas, me atrae con su cuerpo, con su carácter, con su voz cuando me habla, incluso cuando me grita por que esta enfadada-volví a mirar su foto y la sonreí-¿a que es guapa?-pregunte mientras se la volvía a enseñar.

-Estas borracho, mejor sera que te acuestes y descanses esta noche saldremos a otra casa, hay otra fiesta de niños ricos-dijo levantándose pero antes de salir se volvió a mirarme-vendrás con nosotros, te hará bien el despejarte y tomar algo de aire.

Yo solo supe abrazarme a la almohada mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de nuevo de imágenes de la ultima vez que la vi. En aquella pista de baile mientras bailaba para mi, pero la escena cambio en ese momento ella se giro y me regalo una esplendida sonrisa la cual yo le respondí desde donde estaba.

Ella empezó a llamarme con sus manos para que me acercara y no me lo pensé dos veces, fui hacia ella sin pensármelo dos veces. Lo más raro es que no había nadie más en la discoteca solo estábamos ella y yo solos. Cuando llegue a su lado la sujete con mis dos manos en sus caderas mientras ella volvía a moverse con esos movimientos tan sensuales que me volvían loco.

En ese momento ella bailaba para mi, y su pequeña falda se iba subiendo poco a poco dejándome ver cada vez más de su piel. Con mis manos empece acariciar su cintura hasta llegar a su ombligo y mi cuerpo se pego aún más al suyo, el cual ella estaba de espaldas a mi, y podía notar como de excitado estaba con su trasero.

-Parece que alguien se ha despertado-dijo con una voz que nunca se la había escuchado, tan atrayente que aun imposible me acerque más a ella.

-Sabes que me vuelves loco Isabella, te deseo con todo el alma-dije en su oído mientras mi lengua recorría el lóbulo de su oreja y la hacia estremecer.

-Yo puedo arreglar tu pequeño problema si quieres-en ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y pude ver como sus ojos también oscuros por la excitación, mientras su pequeña mano se dirigían hacia mi zona más abultada.

-¿Y como lo harás?-dije yo de manera sexy.

-Haciendo esto.

La vi como se ponía de rodillas delante de mi, y me bajaba la cremallera de mi pantalón mientras yo la miraba, ella rozo mi miembro por encima del calzoncillo que ya había asomado por el trozo de pantalón que había abierto, sabia que por lo excitado que estaba no iba a durar mucho, pero estaba deseando follarle esa dulce boca, para después hacerlo de otra manera.

Sus dos pequeñas manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón y a la vez que mis calzoncillos los bajo de un tirón, dejando mi miembro delate de ella. Estaba tieso como una barra de hierro y necesitaba una pronta liberación de todo lo que tenía acumulado. La vi relamerse los labios y con su pequeña lengua lamió la pequeña gota de pre-semen que había salido de mi poya. Fue algo sumamente excitante, pero aún faltaba lo mejor. Vi como dirigía mi poya a su pequeña boca y como desaparecía por ella. El placer estallo en mi cabeza y por un momento cerré mis ojos, pero no quería perderme el espectáculo, por eso entre abrí mis ojos y pude como su cabellera rubia subía y bajaba haciéndome la mejor mamada que jamas me habían hecho.

Un momento ¿Rubia? ¿Desde cuando Bella es rubia? En eso me desperté y fue cuando me di cuenta que en mi cama no solo estaba yo, Tania se había colado en mi habitación y me estaba haciendo una mamada. Me levante de una salto mientras la veía como se limpiaba la boca con su mano.

-¿Que coño haces?-dije entre dientes lleno de rabia, mientras me volvía a subir los pantalones.

-Algo que estaba segura que me agradecerías.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Largate de mi habitación-la sujete del brazo de manera brusca sabiendo que la estaba haciendo daño por la mueca que hizo, pero en ese momento no me importo, lo único que quería era echarla y darme un baño para intentar quitarme de mi cuerpo su asqueroso olor.

-No siempre estaré detrás de ti-dijo dando un tirón y soltándose de mi agarre-tarde o temprano me buscaras y seré yo quien me piense si volver contigo o no.

-Sigue soñando Tania-cerre la puerta más fuerte de lo que pretendía y me dirigí de inmediato al cuarto de baño.

En ese momento me sentía sucio, no quería que nadie me tocara. Había prometido a Bella que la esperaría y no podría cumplir mi promesa si me acostaba con la primera zorra que se colaba en mi habitación. Por ese motivo decidí que a partir de ese momento se acababa el alcohol para mi, viendo lo visto necesitaba todos mis sentidos para que no se me colara otra zorra de esta manera en mi habitación.

Hoy seria un nuevo día, y empezaría por arreglarme y acompañar a mis hombres a dar el siguiente golpe. En la casa de los Black. Ese seria un golpe maestro, robar a uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad y un gran enemigo de mi pandilla. Conocía todas sus actividades al dedillo gracias a algunos de mis chicos por sus informaciones.

Como me gustaría verle la cara en el momento que se diera cuenta que contra los que luchaba su organización esta noche le iban a desvalijar la casa mientras que su estúpido hijo daba una fiesta para sus amigotes y demás pijos del instituto al cual iban.

Después de la amenaza de Rosalie, y pensarlo bien, tome la decisión de hacer todo lo que me pidió. Esta semana como ella me había dicho estuve todo lo cariñosa que pude estar con Jacob, pero sin dejar que apenas me tocara. También fui a los estúpidos entrenamientos de su equipo algo que me aburrió eternamente. Y hoy estaba sentada frente el espejo preparándome para la estúpida fiesta a la cual no quería ir.

-Ya esta bien Bella-Alice se coloco detrás de mi con sus pequeños brazos en su cintura con una de sus miradas desafiantes-¿me vas a contar que te pasa?.

-Nada-dije bajando de nuevo mi mirada. No quería contárselo por si la ponía a ella también en peligro, bastante era tener en el punto de mira a Edward para también involucrar a Alice en este asunto, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de perder su trabajo, por eso durante esta semana intente evitar sus preguntas durante todo el tiempo.

-A mi no me engañas, llevas toda la semana evitándome-se sentó en la cama mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos a la altura de su pecho-se que algo ocurrió cuando Edward te trajo a casa, pero Jasper tampoco me lo ha dicho por que Edward no se lo ha contado.

-¿Has seguido viendo a Jasper?-intente desviar el tema por otro lado pero al parecer la pequeña duende era más lista.

-Si, al parecer hemos retomado nuestra relación donde la dejamos la ultima vez, pero no me cambies de tema-dijo ella frunciendo sus cejas-Edward esta mal, me ha dicho Jasper que prácticamente se pasa todo el día borracho.

-No me lo cuentes por favor-dije cerrando los ojos, por que sabia exactamente por que motivo era, aunque una parte de mi me quería convencer que era por otra cosa y solo pensaba en mi en el ultimo capricho que se le había escapado.

-Pues lo vas a escuchar, y te estaré molestando hasta que me digas que paso esa noche-dijo ella-Bella no entiendo tu actitud y pensaba que eramos amigas, se que si lo sueltas quizá yo podre ayudarte, también se que Edward y tu os gustáis, y no entiendo tu negativa ahora de verle.

-tengo que alejarme de él no es bueno para mi Alice-dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas en ese momento-y tu no puedes ayudarme en nada.

-Bella ¿que pasa?-se acerco a mi y me dio el abrazo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento-no creo que pueda ser tan grave, si no quieres ver a Edward por que pego a ese chico, dejame decirte que en parte se lo mereció, si te acuerdas casi tuvisteis un accidente por su culpa-yo solo supe afirmar con mi cabeza-¿que paso después cuando llegasteis a casa?.

-Le aleje de mi-dije mientras lagrimas me recorrían por mis mejilla-le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y que no me buscara.

-¿Le alejaste?-yo solo pude volver afirmar con la cabeza-¿y él lo hizo?¿no te ha vuelto a llamar ni a buscar?.

-Si-dije con un susurro.

-¿por eso estas tan triste esta semana?-yo solo pude mirarla con mis ojos aún llenos de lagrimas, quería decirla que no era por eso, mi garganta quemaba por contarle la verdad del porque estaba así.

-Es lo mejor Alice-dije levantándome de donde estaba mientras iba a mi armario a buscar la ropa para esta noche.

-¿Que es lo mejor?-Dijo ella con sorpresa-eso no te lo crees ni tú. -Se puso a mi lado y me quito de las manos la blusa que tenia en ellas-Bella mirame y dime que pasa realmente, desde que te conozco no eres una mujer que tire la toalla a la primera de cambio, te he observado y he visto que vuelves del instituto con Jacob, algo que no razono después de lo que te hizo.¿Que ocurre?

-Por favor Alice no puedo decírtelo-dije suplicando.

-Soy mayor y soy tu amiga, si algo te esta pasando puedes contármelo-dijo ella. Por un momento dude en decírselo, pero si se enteraba estaba más que segura que se lo contaría a Jasper y al final Edward se enteraría y era lo ultimo que quería. Por eso decidí callármelo, no quería arriesgarme a que Edward acabara en la cárcel.

-Tengo que prepararme, Jacob vendrá a buscarme en poco tiempo-dije limpiándome las lagrimas y cogiendo un vestido largo de color verde.

-Lo averiguare Bella, tarde o temprano y como sea y no esperes que entonces me quede callada-Alice se giro para salir de la habitación hecha una furia.

Sabia que la hacia daño por no hablar con ella, pero lo ultimo que quería es que ella saliera mal parada por culpa del capricho de Rosalie de manejar mi vida como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Necesitaba proteger a las personas que verdaderamente me importaban, aún que tuviera que sacrificarme yo por ello.

A las diez de la noche puntual Jacob llego a buscarme, y justo cuando salí por la puerta, pude verlo vestir como siempre, con su traje hecho a medida y con su ego subido por la nubes. Después de regalarle una de mis sonrisas más hipócritas me subí a su coche para dirigirnos a su casa donde se haría la fiesta.

Tenía un mal presentimiento durante toda la noche, pero no quise hacerle mucho caso. Sabia que mi alma estaba condenada por mentir tanto como últimamente lo estaba haciendo, pero si quería aguantar hasta que por lo menos cumpliera la mayoría de edad tendría que hacerlo, después de esa fecha seria independiente de hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Jacob una de las casas más grandes que había en todo Chicago, la fiesta estaba casi empezada, había muchos de los estudiantes del instituto por el jardín. Algunos de ellos me saludaron con la cabeza y otros se acercaban hasta nosotros para establecer conversación.

Jacob nunca me soltó de mi cintura de manera posesiva, mientras yo intentaba llevarlo lo mejor posible. En uno de los momentos intente quitar su agarre pero la mirada de Rosalie encima miá desistí de mis intentos y volví a quedarme en mi papel de muñeca sumisa que estaba haciendo durante esta semana.

A lo largo de la noche, veía como Jacob cada vez ingería más alcohol, por eso en uno de esos momentos en los que él había ido a buscar algo de beber me escape hacia un balcón que había cerca de la zona del salón donde se podía bailar. Sentí como un nuevo recuerdo me envolvía en ese momento, era la segunda vez que había visto a Edward, y un gran dolor se instalo en mi pecho.

-Parece que este es en el único sitio donde podemos encontrarnos-dijo una voz detrás de mi.

-Edward-dije en un suspiro. Al principio pensé que me lo estaba imaginando pero al sentir como sus manos recorrían mi cintura para abrazarme le deje hacerlo y recosté mi espalda en su pecho.

-Te he echado de menos Bella-dijo en mi oído provocando me mi cuerpo se estremeciera-quiero me nos volvamos a ver, quiero volver a sentir tus labios, quiero disfrutar de su voz y que me llenes con tus sonrisas.

-No podemos-en ese momento sentí el escozor en mis ojos que se preparaban para soltar de nuevo lagrimas.

-Si podemos, si tu me lo pides te sacare de aquí en este momento y te llevaré lejos-me di la vuelta y pude ver en sus ojos toda la ternura que veía siempre que me miraba.

-Edward no podemos, si supieras quien es mi tío y fueras listo te alejarías de mi-dije intentando separarme de sus brazos.

-Me importa una mierda quien sea tu tío, o tu abuelo solo te quiero a ti, necesito que estés a mi lado y se que tu también lo quieres-sujeto mi cara con sus manos para que le mirara, intentaba que viera que sus palabras eran reales pero eso no me hacia falta leerlo en sus ojos, yo confiaba en él y sabia que lo que decía era verdad-deja de luchar contra tus miedos y vente conmigo.

-No -dije mientras negaba también con mi cabeza. Vi a Jacob como me buscaba por el salón y volví a mirar a Edward, sabia que le haría mucho daño pero si quería protegerle necesitaba hacérselo-no puedo Edward, ahora estoy con alguien más y necesito que te alejes de mi.

-Eso es mentira -dijo él alejándose de mi-me estas mintiendo y no se porque-dijo él mientras miraba detrás hacia donde yo lo había hecho-¿es por él?¿te esta amenazando?.

-no, no lo esta haciendo, pero si estoy con él, lo siento pero me esta buscando-me aleje de él pero antes le di una pequeña caricia en su mejilla-por favor intenta que no te pillen, terminar rápido, Jacob y su padre tienen mucho poder y no me gustaría que te detuvieran-sin quererlo le había dado una pequeña pista de lo que me preocupaba por él, pero necesitaba alejarle lo más posible de mi.

-No te dejare Bella, eres miá y aunque tenga que seguirte hasta él mismo infierno no me alejare de ti-dijo con furia en sus ojos.

-Edward no te quiero, y no quiero que me rondes, por favor alejate-sentí que mi corazón se rompía con esas palabras, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba alejarlo de mi para que no corriera con el peligro de que por algún error mio le detuvieran, él era un espíritu libre y de alguna forma tenía que dejarle marchar.

-¿Isabella?-pregunto una voz detrás de mi.

-Jacob-le mire con nerviosismo por si reconocía a Edward y me aleje lo más que pude de él, pero al parecer aún no lo había hecho.

-¿Que haces aquí fuera?¿y quien es este?-pregunto mirando con furia a Edward.

-Es solo un amigo y ya se iba-mire suplicante a Edward para que me siguiera la corriente, pero al sentir como Jacob me agarraba por la cintura sus ojos se volvieron de forma posesiva mirando ese gesto.

-Quita tus sucias zarpas de ella-dijo entre dientes Edward dando un paso hacia nosotros.

-¿Quien coño eres tú para obligarme hacerlo?-dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia él. Al ver que las cosas se estaban empezando a poner feas me interpuse entre los dos sujetando el pecho de Edward con mis manos.

-Por favor no-dije de manera suplicante-Edward vete-sentí como mis ojos empezaba a picarme por las lagrimas que quería derramar pero me contuve, no quería hacerme la débil delante de Jacob y supiera lo que realmente sentía por Edward.

-Quitate del medio Bella, este niñato quiere conocerme y lo va a conseguir-dijo mirando por encima de mi hacía Jacob.

-Por favor Edward vete-volví a repetir, él se acerco a mi lo suficiente para susurrarme al oído haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara por estar tan cerca de él.

-Te esperare, y cuando te canses de jugar con el niñito bonito, buscame-volvió a mirar a Jacob con burla mientras aparecía una de sus sonrisas- si te vuelvo a ver tocándola de nuevo te partiré los brazos, para después despedazarte a trocitos cabrón.

-¿Es una advertencia?-dijo él con rabia.

-Es una promesa-dijo él mientras dejaba una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

Después de esas ultima palabras salio del balcón golpeando a Jacob con el hombro haciéndole desestabilizarse y casi cayéndose al suelo. Yo solo pude ver como se iba por la puerta de la casa mientras se llevaba su móvil al oído, con sus andares peligrosos mientras le decía adiós con mi corazón. Me volví hacía Jacob, sujetándole del brazo le dirigí hacia el salón de nuevo. Al principio se tenso por mi toque, pero luego se relajo. Tenia que seguir con mi papel de muñeca sumisa delante de él, si no quería delatar a Edward intentando darle el suficiente tiempo a él y a sus hombres a salir sin ser detectados.

-¿Quien coño era ese Isabella?-dijo Jacob sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa de la cara para aparentar que todo iba bien.

-Un antiguo amigo-dije yo sin querer dar demasiados datos.

-Pues que sepas que no me gustan tus amigos-sujetándome el brazo con más fuerza de lo normal me llevo donde estaban los de su pandilla, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de la pequeña visita que habíamos tenido dentro de la casa, pero si había una persona que había visto a Edward. Rosalie la cual me miraba con ira por haberme visto reunida con él después de haberme advertido en que no lo volviera a ver.

Intente estar lo más separada posible de ella durante toda la noche, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando se me acerco con sus andares de arpía, sabia a lo que venía, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que me tenía que decir en ese mismo momento.

-Mis padres te esperan en casa-dijo con una sonrisa-y Emily te esta preparando la maleta.

Se separó de mi riéndose, mientras yo me quedaba blanca con el papel, al final había hecho verdad su amenaza y me había delatado frente a ellos.


	15. Capitulo 14

_Hoy adelanto de capitulo, mañana es el día del Pilar y me voy de puente. Buen fin de semanas para todos._

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Salí de esa casa como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, no quería ver la escena de detrás de mi. No quería ver como ese perro volvía abrazar a la que yo sentía que era mi mujer, ella me había echado por ultima vez de su vida y esta vez tendría que ser ella la que se acercara a buscarme a mi si quería algo.

Se acabo hacer el tonto y quedarme mirando como un estúpido la manera en que me arrebataban una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, ya no tenía más paciencia y esta vez mi coraza iba a ser más dura no dejando entrar a nadie. Era la ultima vez que abriría mi corazón y dejaba que me lo pisotearan, el viejo Edward había vuelto y peor que nunca.

Llame a mis chicos para salir de allí llevándonos todo lo que pudiéramos y al salir uno de esos chicos se choco conmigo, consiguiendo que mi rita explotara al fin y le diera el puñetazo que tantas ganas me habían quedado de darle al gilipollas del perro ese, un estúpido que se había quedado con Bella por que ella le había elegido. Pero creo que este niñato no solo se llevo un puñetazo, la ira en ese momento me cegó y gracias a que salio Emmett y me separo, por que si no creo que le hubiera matado a golpes.

-Quieto amigo-dijo él mientras me sujetaba de los brazos-¿Que coño te pasa?

-Nada -le di una ultima patada al chico que estaba en el suelo-nos marchamos.

Empuje a los niñatos que habían hecho un corrillo para mirar como le pegaba una paliza al chico ese y me dirigí hacia mi moto, la ira aún seguía en mi cuerpo y debía sacarla por algún lado, por ese motivo llegando cerca del barrio donde teníamos instalada la guarida deje que todos mis hombres me adelantarán y yo me dirigí al gimnasio, necesitaba descargarme.

Al llegar allí me quite la chaqueta y la camiseta quedándome solo con el pantalón y dirigiéndome donde estaba el saco de boxeo empece a darle golpes con mis manos desnudas, me daba igual hacerme daño, me daba igual romperme todos los huesos de mis manos, quizá así el dolor que sentía aún en mi pecho se hiciera más ameno, pero con cada golpe que daba en él, la imagen de las manos de ese perro en la cintura de mi Bella me hacía enfurecerme aún más.

Y solo pensar en que en este momento podría estar tocándola más íntimamente me enfurecía más, pero en parte la culpa era mía, debía habérmela llevado de esa estúpida fiesta, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Ella era un espíritu libre como yo y debería estar a mi lado, no rodeada de personas frías como él hielo. Ella era puro fuego dormido aún el cual yo estaba dispuesto a encender.

Pero no, debía respetar su decisión y dejarla ir, ella había decidido su destino, y al parecer yo no estaba dentro de él, no a mi lado, si no al lado de esos niñatos, que creen que con todo el dinero que tienen pueden manejar al mundo, volví a darle otro puñetazo tan fuerte que sentí como mis huesos se hacían papilla, pero no pare.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a esa estúpida rubia, que me miraba de manera prepotente cuando salía de la puerta, como si fuera alguien superior a mi, como si yo fuera una rata callejera y no valiera nada. Y el estúpido perro, que se creía que por tener una dentadura bonita y dinero podía pasar por encima de cualquiera, podía tocar lo que no era suyo. Volví a golpear el saco con más fuerzas y en ese momento sentí como la sangre empezaba a recorrerme por la mano.

-Hijo de puta-dije golpeando otra vez el saco-te juro que te matare, como te vea tocarla te mataré- grite mientras volvía a golpear el saco de nuevo sintiendo como el sudor me recorría por todo lo largo de la espalda.

Sentía como mi ira volvía a mi cuerpo cuando me imagine a mi Bella abrazada a él, regalando le esos besos que eran míos, regalando le esas sonrisas que eran mías, y sobre todo imaginando ese cuerpo que debería estar debajo del mio mientras que yo le regalaba todo el placer del mundo, pero no ella tuvo que elegir quedarse con él.

-Edward-la voz de Jasper me llamo desde la puerta del gimnasio mientras yo seguía golpeando el saco con todas mis fuerzas-Edward ¿que coño te ha pasado esta noche?

-Le ha elegido a él-dije apretando los dientes mientras volvía a golpear con más rabia el saco-joder le ha elegido a él y se a quedado allí con él-grite.

-Para, Edward para de una puta vez-me sujeto del brazo haciendo que dejara de golpear el saco mientras él me miraba la mano-joder te la has destrozado-me fije en mis nudillos llenos de sangre pero en ese momento no sentía los daños que podría haber provocado, ni siquiera sentía como tendría mis huesos destrozados por golpear el saco sin guantes.

-Me da igual, al menos este dolor puedo controlarlo-me fui dirección a los vestuarios donde me daría una ducha para quitarme todo el sudor que tenía en ese momento en mi cuerpo y a la vez la sangre que aún recorrían mis manos.

-¿Donde coño vas ahora?-dijo Jasper siguiéndome.

-A darme una ducha, deja de seguirme, no necesito niñera- me fui sin mirarle mientras me adentraba en los vestuarios. Abrí el agua fría de la ducha y sin pensármelo dos veces me metí en ella.

Mientras el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo, sentía como mi furia se alejaba de mi y las cosas empezaba a pensarlas de manera más frías, no podía consentir otro bajón como el de la semana pasada, no podía dejar tirados a mis hombres y descuidar mis negocios, tenía que sobrevivir a esto, y de la única manera que podría lograrlo es intentando olvidarla y guardar todos sus recuerdos en lo profundo de mi mente.

A partir de este momento iba a reanudar mi vida donde la deje antes de conocerla, tenía que preparar una nueva partida de armas para Aro y tenía que descubrir quien coño me traiciono matando a uno de mis hombres y dándole el chivatazo a Cayo para que me vendiera esas armas defectuosas, tenia demasiado problemas para añadirle uno más.

Por eso en este mismo momento me prohibí a mi mismo dedicar un solo pensamiento a ese pequeño ángel que me había abandonado y quería seguir con su vida como yo iba hacer en este mismo momento.

-Toma, te la dejaste en la taquilla y pensé que la necesitarías-dijo Jasper entrando en el vestuario mientras me extendía una toalla.

-Gracias hermano-dije cogiendo la toalla y me la enrollaba en la cadera-necesito que mañana a primera hora haya una reunión, quiero saber todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Cayo. El mal negocio que tuve con Aro fue gracias a él al entregarme esas armas, lo tiene que pagar Jasper. Por su culpa perdí mucho dinero.

-De acuerdo hablare con los chicos.-me miro dubitativo como queriéndome hacer una pregunta, pero al ver como le miraba se lo pensó mejor y se giro para salir del vestuario mientras yo me dirigía hacia mi taquilla para coger la ropa que siempre guardaba allí.

Una vez que ya estaba vestido me dirigí hacía la guarida, al parecer habían montado una pequeña fiesta con el botín que habíamos ganado esta noche, y sinceramente había sido uno de los mejores. Nunca pude pensar que un hombre como Black podría tener tanto dinero guardado en su casa, casi podría estar seguro que ese dinero no era del todo limpio, pero yo tampoco era digamos una hermanita de la caridad, así que no iba a juzgar de donde podría haber salido.

-Hey Ed, con todo esto habrá un buen pellizco para todos-dijo Emmett enseñándome un gran fajo de dinero-Esta es tu parte, podrás hacerte un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Yo solo pude sonreír, dentro de dos días cumpliría los 19 años, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para celebraciones, mi cabeza estaba llena de cosas que tenía que solucionar y otras que no quería sacar, esas eran las que quería guardar en un rincón muy profundo de mi mente he intentar olvidarme de ella, aunque sabia que eso iba a ser imposible por ahora.

-Bueno jefe y ¿a que nos vas a invitar?-dijo Benjamín abrazándome por los hombros.

-Con un buen trabajo-dije riéndome mientras me soltaba de él-este año sintiéndolo mucho no habrá celebración. Hay muchas cosas que hacer, y si nos sobra tiempo os invitare algún día a cervezas.

Todos gritaron por mi sugerencia mientras yo me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, allí nada más abrir la puerta, la foto de Bella que estaba en mi mesilla me dio la bienvenida. Me acerque a ella y la cogí con una de mis manos. La empecé acariciar su preciosa cara y cerré mis ojos , casi pude sentir la suavidad de su piel cuando me dejo tocarla esta noche. Con un suspiro abrí el armario y metí su foto en la caja fuerte que tenía allí escondida junto con mi parte del dinero y mi pequeña investigación hacia ella.

-Adiós Bella-me despedí, sabiendo que ya nunca volvería a sentir el calor de su cuerpo-te juro que no te olvidare.

Cerré la puerta con seguro, y me desvestí. Antes de caer dormido tome una pastillas que tenía guardadas allí para estos momento en los que me dolía todo el cuerpo y sabia que después del bajón de la adrenalina dolería como demonios. Aunque mi cuerpo se notaba cansado mi mente seguía trabajando al cien por cien pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente. No supe en que momento me quede durmiendo, lo que si se que la ultima imagen aunque no lo hubiera querido fue la imagen de Bella dándome ese ultimo beso.

-Jacob por esta noche yo me ocupare de llevar a Isabella a casa- una vez terminada la fiesta Rosalie se ofreció a llevarme, dejando a Jacob francamente desconcertado.

Yo sabia perfectamente por que se había ofrecido, quería disfrutar como lo perra que es de mi castigo impuesto por mi tío. Lo que nunca esperaba era ese tipo de castigo por romper una de sus estúpidas normas. Nunca pude pensar hasta que altura era la frialdad con la que pensaba mi familia, y lo poco que les importaba quien lo recibía.

Una vez que atravesamos la verja de le entrada pude ver el coche de mis tíos en la entrada, al parecer hacía poco que habían vuelto de su viaje, al atravesar la puerta de la casa Sam nos esperaba en el hall de la entrada, tenia el mismo semblante de siempre, pero esta vez tenía un pequeño tono de pena dentro de sus ojos.

-Señoritas sus padres les esperan en el despacho-después de eso nos dio paso en esa dirección y desapareció.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí y pensé que mis nervios no podrían aguantar mis piernas, no sabia a lo que me iba a enfrentar y aún más sabia que debería ser fuerte frente a ellos y no flaquear en mis miedos. Una vez que atravesamos la puerta del despacho, yo me adelante hacia la mesa donde estaba mi tío. Mi tía estaba a su derecha y Rosalie se quedo detrás de mi cerrando la puerta.

-Estoy muy decepcionado contigo Isabella -dijo con frialdad mi tío mientras nos miraba sentado en su gran sillón-si no llegamos a tener nunca noticias de Rosalie jamas nos hubiéramos enterado de la clase de compañías que frecuentabas- se levanto de él y camino hacia nosotras-quiero saber quien es el chico de la foto.

-No -dije con valentía.

-¿no?-pregunto, pude ver como en su cara empezaban a marcarse la furia al negarme a dar esa información-¿sabes que ese chico es uno de los que robaron a los Stanlys y tu te niegas a darme esa información?

-No se si era uno de los chicos pero no se su nombre-dije mintiendo.

-Eres digna de tu padre-dijo al fin después de un tiempo mi tía que se había mantenido al margen-jamas debí traerte a mi casa y menos confiar en ti, pero creo que el tiempo y el dinero que invertiremos donde te vamos a mandar te vendrá bien para poder reformarte.-en ese momento si tuve miedo por que no sabia exactamente donde me querían mandar, quizá se habían pensado las cosas y me mandarían al final al orfanato al ser menor.

-Tía por favor, no podéis mandarme allí-dije con pena en los ojos-yo no hice nada, no conozco a ese chico, y no se como se llama.

-¿No hiciste nada?¿nada para ti es besarte con un pandillero en la puerta de mi casa?-dijo con furia acercándose a mi, solo pude sentir el calor en mi mejilla del bofetón que me había dado en ese momento, me cubrí con mi mano mientras sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero intenté no derramarlas delante de ellos con todas mis fuerzas-jamas me habían hecho pasar tanta vergüenza como tu me lo has hecho pasar, al ver esas fotos que nos envió Rosalie hace dos días. Ahora se como se sentía mi abuelo cuando Charlie se marcho con una simple profesora, tienes la sangre sucia como él y necesitas limpiarla.

-Iras a Nueva York, al instituto de Santa teresa. Es un instituto interno para señoritas donde te enseñaran a comportarte, quizá allí te puedas reformar y quitarte toda esa rebeldía que tienes en la cabeza, por que nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada-en ese momento me quede helada por las palabras de mi tío ¿Nueva York?, me mandaban lejos para no ser un estorbo para ellos y así no tener que preocuparse de mi.-durante estos cuatro meses que te quedan de instituto lo terminaras allí, y quizá tengas suerte y puedas ingresar en la universidad de allí, si lo haces te alquilaremos un apartamento para que sigas con tus estudios.

Al parecer ya habían planeado todo mi futuro sin pensar en preguntarme, ¿y si yo no quería estudiar allí? no me dejaban opción a no hacerlo, ya que me mandarían a una ciudad que no conozco, sin dinero y sin sitio donde vivir si decidiera escaparme. Mire a Rosalie la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba disfrutando enormemente con todo esto.

-Pero antes de marcharte, por ultima vez, dime quien era el chico-dijo mi tío acercándose a mi.

-No lo se-dije yo con orgullo levantando mi barbilla, ya todo lo tenía perdido, por eso no me importaba seguir mintiendo.

-Vete a preparar tu maleta, te quiero en media hora aquí, Sam te llevará al aeropuerto y cuando llegues allí te recogerá alguien del instituto para llevarte a él-termino diciendo entre dientes por la furia que tenía al no haberme sacado nada de información..

Salí del despacho con zancadas grandes, quizá lo mejor era esto, alejarme de esta familia que no querían nada de mi, fue cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo clip, Rosalie había planeado esto desde el principio. Quería librarse de mi desde el momento que había venido a vivir aquí, y yo como tonta le había dado la excusa perfecta para sacarme de su vida.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me encontré a una Alice desecha en lagrimas, me acerque a ella y ya no pude mantener más las mías al abrazarme a ella. Solo pude mantenerla abrazada con todas mis fuerzas intentandole dar toda la fuerza que yo tampoco tenía.

-Lo siento-dijo ella.

-¿Por que?-me separe para mirarla mientras me limpiaba las mías-tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, yo sabia a lo que me arriesgaba al involucrarme con Edward.

-Pero si yo no te hubiera alentado a ello esto nunca habría pasado-yo solo supe negar con la cabeza-lo escuche todo, no quería pero lo hice, pasaba por la puerta del despacho y escuche a tú tío. ¿por que no le dijiste su nombre?¿por que le cubriste?-yo me quede callada sin saber como explicarle todo a Alice-¿Bella?

-Por que lo amo Alice, y si lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras me habrían mandado a Nueva York, y él quizá podría acabar en la cárcel si supieran quien es en realidad. Mi tío tiene muchas influencias- me levante de la cama y fui a mi armario para sacar la maleta que había traído de Forks-tenía que protegerle Alice-dije mientras sacaba su pañuelo donde le tenía escondido, el otro pañuelo que me dio Edward para que lo usara en la carrera por desgracia se lo había quedado la perra de Rosalie.

-Pero él nunca lo sabrá, él cree que le has apartado para seguir con esta vida, y lo que has conseguido es que te manden lejos, a un internado de Nueva York. Eso no es justo Bella, ni para él ni para ti.

-Y así tiene que seguir Alice, si se acerca a mi, le descubrirán y quizá alguien le reconozcan y consigan meterlo en la cárcel, y es lo que quiero evitar, no puedes contárselo a nadie-la mire de manera suplicante-y menos a Jasper. Se...se que si él se entera se lo dirá enseguida a Edward y puede que haga una locura y es lo que no quiero, debe creer que le he olvidado, que continué con su vida igual que él cree que yo lo he hecho con la mía.

-No puedo hacer esto Bella-la vi sentada de nuevo en mi cama mientras se tapaba su cara y muchas lagrimas seguían recorriendo por sus mejillas-no puedo callarme algo así, siendo tan injusto.

-Si puedes, tienes que prometérmelo Alice-ella negaba con su cabeza-por favor prométeme que nunca le contaras la verdad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar alguien llamo a la puerta de mi habitación, Emily me esperaba allí para dirigirme hacía la puerta donde mi tío y Sam me esperaba junto al coche. Mi tío que no perdía de vista ninguno de mis movimientos, yo en ningún momento me deje de amedrentar y con todo mi orgullo subí mi barbilla mientras pasaba a su lado sin dirigirle apenas una mirada.

Cuando llegue al coche y entre a él, le di un ultimo vistazo a lo que por unos minutos pude considerar mi hogar, en la ventana que había sido mi habitación pude ver como Alice se despedía de mi con la mano, yo lo hice con la mía sintiendo todo el dolor en mi pecho al saber en ese momento todo lo que dejaría atrás.

No volvería a ver a los nuevos amigos que había hecho aquí y tampoco volvería a ver al único chico que había amado y me había importado de verdad, sabía que en parte me estaba comportando de manera egoísta por mentirle pero no me habían dado otra opción si quería protegerle de todas maneras. Y al parecer este era mi sacrificio por la persona amada.

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto, Sam me ayudo a bajar del coche y me dirigió hacía la puerta de embarque donde cogería el avión que cambiaría de nuevo mi vida, di una ultima mirada a la ciudad de Chicago y me despedí para siempre de ella dejando mi corazón allí.


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

-Joder Edward no puedes ser tan cabrón por favor suéltame, yo no hice nada-esa era una de las frases que últimamente escuchaba mucho cuando ejercía mis castigos contra los que intentaban engañarme que últimamente eran demasiadas veces, mientras estaban en el suelo con mi pie pisandoles la cabeza.

-Lo siento Marc pero si intentas joderme yo te jodo a ti-dije riéndome mientras levantaba mi pie y le volvía a dar una patada en la costillas haciéndole toser sangre.

-Te juro que no lo hice a propósito-intento levantarse, pero volvió a desplomarse al no tener a penas fuerzas por la paliza que le estaba dando.

-Pero lo hiciste, quisiste engañarme y a mi no me engaña nadie-le volví a dar otro puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente. Me incorporé de donde estaba el chico tumbado y limpiándome la manos de su sangre, me dirigí a James.-termina el trabajo.

Me dirigí hacia mi moto mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas el disparo con el cual mataban al chico. Era uno de tantos que en este mes había matado por intentar joderme o mentirme, no tenía piedad con nadie, mi corazón en este tiempo estaba congelado.

Últimamente las cosas no estaban como normalmente tenían que ir, las cosas en esta ciudad se estaban poniendo peligrosas. Pero mi humor no estaba mejor que ellas, no me daba pena el tener que cargarme algunos tipos, no me importaba a quien robaba para conseguir lo que quería, lo único que había sido diferente en este tiempo, era el caso de las mujeres. Las veces que intentaba estar con alguna para poder sacar de mi cuerpo y de mi mente a mi pequeña sirena había sido inútil, me sentía sucio al tocarlas, por eso decidí darme más tiempo para acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

Aún la esperaba de forma inconsciente. Sabía que era inútil hacerlo, ya que después de dos meses ella habría vuelto a su vida, con sus fiestas de niños ricos, y teniendo todo lo que yo no podría darle nunca. No había tenido fuerzas para acostarme con ninguna otra, aún mi corazón tenía algo de esperanza en que ella apareciera de nuevo, pero con cada día que pasaba la esperanza se iba acabando y mi corazón se iba volviendo más frio y duro.

Alice, aún seguía frecuentando a Jasper y algunas veces había intentado hablar conmigo de ella, pero aún no estaba preparado para que me contara lo feliz que era su vida, aún el dolor que tenía en el pecho no había menguado ni un poco, no era tan valiente en ese tema.

Mis negocios habían subido en ventas y ahora tenía algunos peces gordos a parte de Aro a los cuales les vendía una buena cantidad de armas, y aunque algunos me habían pedido como favor que traficara con drogas en eso nunca me iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, no me gustaba ese mundo, era demasiado competitivo.

Hoy había hecho oficial un ingreso nuevo en las filas de mis chicos, Jared un chico nuevo el cual venía de un orfanato de Forks, al principio me había negado a dejarle ingresar por la zona en la cual vivía, ya que él me recordaba a ella, pero al empezar a conocer al chico me di cuenta de mi gran error, era fiel a nuestra pandilla, y después de salir de ese sitio su vida había sido muy jodida, solo buscaba un hogar donde se sintiera parte de algo, y aquí intentaríamos creérselo.

-Edward creo que te has pasado-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-Yo creo que no, se lo había buscado-dije mientras pasaba a su lado para seguir con mi camino.

-¿Crees?, últimamente estas echando más muertes a tus espaldas que nadie, desde que te has negado a saber nada de ella estas inaguantable, no tienes corazón ninguno-me gire para mirarle, él sabia que tenía totalmente prohibido hablarme de Bella, pero según pude ver, esta vez no pensaba callarse con lo que tuviera que decirme-deberías hablar con Alice, lleva unas semana intentando contarte algo muy importante sobre ella y no la has escuchado.

-¿Cuando vas a enterarte que no me importa lo feliz que pueda ser o lo que le pase en su puta vida?-dije gritando-esta historia se acabo, y ella siguió su camino y yo el mio, dile a Alice que me deje en paz, no quiero volver a saber de esa pequeña arpía en mi puta vida.

Me subí en la moto y con un gran aceleron salí dirección al acantilado donde habitualmente cuando me sentía así de agobiado iba para poder despejarme. Sabia que estaba mal el haber gritado a mi amigo, y que él solo esta preocupado por mi, pero no podía evitar comportarme así de gilipollas cuando se trataba del tema de Bella.

Aún soñaba por las noches con ella, y había veces que podía oler su perfume, sabía que era imposible, pero casi todas las veces podía jurar que en esas noches tan largas ella estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, prometiéndome que siempre estará a mi lado. Cuando llegue a lo más alto del acantilado deje la moto tirada por cualquier lado y me fui corriendo hacia el borde, juro que por un segundo pensé en saltar por él y terminar con todo mi sufrimiento, pero una imagen de ella apareció delante de mi deteniendo mi avance.

-_Por favor no-_dijo su voz.

-A ti no te importa lo que me pase-dije gritando a su imagen con el vestido azul y su hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta.

_-Me importas. Pero te has negado a escuchar nada.-_dijo con una mirada triste.

-¿Te importo?-dije entre dientes-y una mierda, si hubiera sido así no me hubieras dejado como un perro cuando te dio la gana-dije enfrentándome a ella-jugaste conmigo y me dejaste cuando viste que no te interesaba la vida que vivirías conmigo, cuando te cansaste de jugar conmigo.

-_Habla con Alice, escuchala._

-No, no quiero más dolor-dije yo cayendo de rodillas delante de ella negando con la cabeza-por favor déjame tranquilo, déjame olvidarte como debo hacerlo, como tu me pediste, dame esas fuerzas-por primera vez después de mucho tiempo una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla mientras me apretaba el pecho por todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-_Habla con Alice._

En ese momento su imagen desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido, haciéndome el agujero más hondo. El miedo de hablar con Alice y a lo que me iba a contar sobre ella era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, pero como siempre quise tragarme mi orgullo y me decidí hablar con ella. Tenía que cerrar este capitulo de mi vida.

Después de un tiempo me decidí. Cogí la moto y me volví hacia la guarida, en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que me iba a encontrar allí, pero necesitaba sacar esta espina de mi corazón, quizás si escuchaba lo bien que le iba podría mi mente descansar de una vez, alegrarme por ella y dejarla marchar de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegue a la guarida, no encontré a Jasper por ningún lado, seguramente estaba con Alice en algún lado, últimamente no veía a mi amigo tanto como quisiera, también lo entendía no era la mejor compañía que muchos querrían tener en ese momento. Por eso decidí el dirigirme hacia la sala de recreo donde estarían la mayoría de los chicos, hoy tenían preparado un nuevo golpe en otra casa, y claro esta yo sería uno de los que saldría.

-Jared, ¿cual esta en la lista?-dije mientras le golpeaba en el hombro.

-La de un tal Yorkie, esta va a ser una de las mejores, al parecer tiene un par de coches que uno de nuestros clientes esta muy interesados-Jared era uno de los mejores hombres para esos trabajos, después de los primeros días de estar con nosotros, pudimos comprobar que era un as a la hora de puentear coches para poder robarlos, era increíble como los hacía funcionar sin apenas tocarlos, y era un dinero extra que ganábamos gracias a sus habilidades.

-Estupendo Jared, llévate a los que necesites, pero quiero esos coches en el garaje antes de que termine la noche, mañana los mandaremos a sus respectivos dueños.

Salí hacía mi habitación para prepararme para esta noche, al principio no quise ir a robar a ninguna casa de estos niños ricos para no encontrarme con Bella en una de estas fiestas, pero en las ultimas en las cuales habíamos robado no la había visto, ni a ella ni al perro el cual estaba colgado de ella la ultima noche.

Cuando lo teníamos todo preparados, Jared y algunos de los chicos salieron antes que nosotros, se iban adelantar para ver al mejor momento de llevarse los coches, nosotros seguiríamos con los mismos patrones, cuando viéramos que los chicos estaban lo suficientes borrachos entraríamos y nos llevaríamos todo lo que tuviera valor.

Cuando estábamos por entrar una enorme sorpresa me esperaba en la puerta de la casa, la rubia y el chucho estaban en la entrada hablando o más bien discutiendo por la manera en que se movía la zorra esa, con esa información me quería decir que mi pequeña sirena quizá también estaría en esta fiesta. Al principio me dieron ideas de no entrar de echarme atrás y esperar a los chicos afuera, pero eso me convertiría en un autentico cobarde el cuál tendría miedo de enfrentar sus miedos.

Los chicos ya habían entrado en la fiesta dejándome a mi solo mientras observaba como terminaban de hablar ese perro y decidiéndome que es lo que iba hacer, pero cuando vi al perro despedirse de la rubia mi rama masoca me hizo seguirlo para verla al menos en la lejanía, pero lo que vi me sorprendió. Se dirigió directamente a una chica morena, con la piel más oscura y los ojos completamente negros. Al llegar a ella la sujeto de la cintura y la beso con ansias.

En ese momento sentí como mi mandíbula llegaba al suelo, solo tenía dos posibilidades al ver esa escena, primera Bella no estaba con él como me había asegurado eso me dejaba en claro que esa noche me había mentido ¿por que? No lo se pero lo iba averiguar o segunda ese desgraciado le estaba poniendo los cuernos, y aunque Bella no fuera mía no iba a permitir a nadie que la hiciera daño o se riera de ella en mis santas narices.

Espere hasta verlo solo para informarme exactamente cual de las dos posibilidades era la correcta y al verlo salir por una puerta en dirección a las habitaciones me imagine que iría hacía el baño, fue cuando aproveche, fui detrás de él, y justo cuando abrió una puerta le empuje hacia dentro, pero antes de que dijera algo le di un puñetazo que le deje medio inconsciente.

Él al no esperar este ataque, se escurrió por el suelo como la serpiente que era hacia el lugar más lejano de donde yo estaba, pero no fue muy lejos ya que le volví a dar una patada en las costillas dejandole tirado donde estaba. Me agache hasta su altura y cogiéndole del cuello le hice que me mirara.

-Dame una buena escusa para que no te meta una bala ahora mismo en esa cabeza hueca-dije yo con furia.

-¿que...que quieres?-pregunto temblando de miedo.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-pregunte yo.

-No lo se-mi paciencia se acabo en este momento y saque mi arma de la cinturilla de mi pantalón le apunte en la frente entre ceja y ceja.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta-le dije con furia-¿donde esta?.

-De verdad no lo se, no ha vuelto al instituto después de la fiesta en mi casa y Rosalie solo nos ha dicho que se había tenido que ir con un familiar suyo, pero no nos ha dicho donde.

-Más te vale que me hayas dicho la verdad si no quieres que vuelva a por ti- le di con la culata de la pistola dejandole inconsciente en el suelo del baño.

Si era verdad lo que me decía el idiota este ¿donde coño estaba Bella?, ahora si que tenía que hablar con Alice, por que la historia de que se había marchado con algún familiar no me lo creía, ella estaba sola, según el informe que me había dado Jasper en su día no tenía ningún familiar vivo a parte de sus tíos, algo le había ocurrido y hoy me iba a enterar.

Mande un mensaje a todos mis chicos diciéndoles que me marchaba por algo urgente y que confiaba en ellos para terminar el trabajo. A una velocidad impensable me dirigí de nuevo hacia la guarida a esperar a Jasper, tenía la esperanza que estuviera allí con Alice y terminar de una vez con esta incertidumbre, pero al parecer hoy no era mi día de suerte, le llame al móvil y también le tenía apagado.

Al entrar a mi habitación quien si estaba era como siempre la incansable Tania esperándome prácticamente desnuda encima de mi cama, yo solo pude mirarla de manera desagradable mientras, me dirigía hacia el armario para dejar la chaqueta que llevaba en ese momento.

-¿Que coño haces aquí?, creo que te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi habitación-dije de manera fría aún sin mirarla.

-¿Por que sigues rechazándome?¿por ella?-en ese momento me di la vuelta y pude ver como mantenía en una de sus manos la foto de Bella.

-Suéltala-dije acercándome a ella. No podía explicarme como la había sacado de mi caja fuerte.

-Es una niñata que no ha querido saber nada de ti desde la carrera-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras cogía la foto con sus dos manos-y este es el único final que debería de tener para ti-en ese momento me quede paralizado al ver como rompía por la mitad su foto delante de mi, lo que no esperaba ella es la furia que domino mi cuerpo con esa simple acción.

-Eres una maldita zorra-dije dándole una bofetada tan fuerte tirándola contra el suelo-sal de mi habitación en este momento si no quieres que te mate.-Ella se levanto limpiándose la nariz de un poco de sangre que le había provocado por mi bofetón mientras me miraba también con furia.-SAL-grite

-Esta me la vas pagar desgraciado-dijo lanzándome los dos trozos de la foto-tu no eres nadie para rechazarme a mi.

-Me estas amenazando Tania-dije mientras me acercaba a ella-sabes perfectamente que las amenazas y yo no nos llevamos bien, solo te advierto que si veo tu cara de zorra mañana cuando me levante, más te vale que corras, en este mismo momento estas expulsada de la pandilla.

-No puedes hacerme esto-dijo mientras cerraba sus manos en dos puños-no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Por eso mismo motivo no te mato en este momento-abrí la puerta de un tirón mientras le hacía señales para que saliera de mi habitación-vete.

La vi salir con la cabeza baja mientras aguantando las lagrimas todo lo que podía, sabia que había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero ya estaba harto de esta caprichosa niña, siempre haciéndome la vida imposible si no conseguía lo que quería. Pero su tiempo se había acabado ya, y no quería volver a verla.

-Una cosa te advierto Tania, si te vuelvo a ver rondar por aquí no dudaré en matarte-cuando pude ver que conseguía inspirarla el terror que pretendía cerré la puerta de un portazo en sus narices, mire en el suelo donde estaba la foto rota de Bella y con todo el cuidado del mundo la levante del suelo y la volví a juntar, fue cuando volví a ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza. Igual que como los había conocido en su momento pero que poco a poco el brillo iba volviendo a él, hasta esa fatídica noche en la cual nos separamos-¿Donde estas mi pequeña sirena?-pregunte en voz alta.

En ese momento me tumbe en la cama quería esperar a Jasper pero no se en que momento cerré los ojos y me quede durmiendo. No sabia exactamente donde estaba, pero estaba rodeado de arboles por todos los sitios. Empece a caminar, pero un montón de arbustos se interpusieron en mi camino. Los aparte y delante de mi apareció un precioso prado lleno de flores iluminado con la luz del sol, camine un poco más y me adentre a él. Y fue allí donde la vi.

Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y un jersey bastante ancho y estaba sentada en medio de las flores, era una visión increíble, como sacado de un cuadro de Van Gogh, tenía la vista fija al otro lado del prado, con sus piernas cruzadas estilo indio mientras sus manos reposaban en sus rodillas. Me acerque a ella despacio como si quisiera no molestarla, pero al estar a pocos centímetros de ella se giro.

Pude ver el brillo en sus ojos como siempre recordaba que tenía cuando me veía aparecer, pero gracias a los pocos rayos del sol su pelo castaño tenía reflejos pelirrojos. Sus labios tan rojos y tan rellenos como los había visto la ultima vez que estuve con ella mientras me dibujaban su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Edward llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote-dijo ella, yo solo termine de acercarme a ella y me senté enfrente.

-¿Esto es un sueño?-pregunte.

-Si, pero te estoy esperando allí donde estoy-dijo ella regalándome otra de sus sonrisas.

-¿Donde estas?-pregunte.

-No lo sé, eso tienes que averiguarlo, pero estoy deseando verte.

-Esto no puede ser, eres una mentirosa-dije levantándome del suelo-si tantas ganas tienes de verme te habrías puesto en contacto conmigo. Si hubieras necesitado mi ayuda podrías haberme mandado un mensaje o algo, pero en estos meses no he sabido nada de ti.

-Tranquilízate por favor- ella seguía hablando con esa voz suave que me hipnotizaba mientras yo me paseaba por el prado-te he mandado un mensaje, pero tú no quisiste escucharme.

-Alice-dije más para mi que para ella, me pare de mi paseo y la mire-Alice lo sabe ¿verdad?.

-Si-ella volvió a sonreírme como siempre lo hacia-pero no te culpes a ti mismo, estabas en todo tu derecho en no querer saber de mi.

-Eso no es verdad, aún me importas, si hubiera hecho caso a Alice, si la hubiera escuchado seguramente ya te tendría en mis brazos, pero he sido tan cabezota que no hice caso a lo que tenía delante de mis narices, ignore por completo mi intuición cuando sabia que algo te ocurría.

-Edward, para de culparte y búscame para que volvamos a estar juntos-al mirarla pude ver como poco a poco su imagen iba desapareciendo-mi tiempo se esta acabando.

-No, quédate un rato más, necesito tanto que estés a mi lado- intente tocarla, pero mi mano atravesó las suyas.

-Búscame Edward, pronto estaremos juntos.-con una ultima sonrisa desapareció delante de mi.

-BELLA NO- en ese momento me levante sudoroso en mi cama, al principio estaba un poco desorientado, hasta que recordé el sueño, me levante de golpe y me dirigí hacía la habitación de Jasper. Al entrar pude ver que mi amigo estaba durmiendo, por eso sin apenas miramientos empece a moverle para despertarlo-Jasper necesito que te despiertes.

-¿Edward?-dijo con voz soñolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos-¿Que hora es?

-La hora de levantarte, necesitamos ir a ver a Alice-dije mientras iba a su armario para sacar ropa para él.

-¿Alice?, ¿la ha ocurrido algo?-dijo levantándose de golpe.

-No solo quiero hablar con ella-él me miro con sorpresa mientras le daba su ropa-necesito saber que sabe de Bella-él se sentó esta vez más despacio sin dejar de mirarme.

-Te lo advertí hace un mes que hablaras con ella y no me hiciste caso-dijo él mientras se frotaba la cara con sus manos.

-Lo sé, metí la pata y ahora quiero remediarlo-dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-él me miro frunciendo su entrecejo mientras yo miraba hacia un punto en su pared.

-Jacob- él alzo una ceja de forma de pregunta-se suponía que era el novio de Bella, pero hoy, mientras robábamos en esa casa me lo encontré, y me dijo que Bella había desaparecido a la siguiente noche de verla en la casa de los Black.

-La noche que te volviste loco-dijo él mientras aparecía una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-Si la noche de mi locura, en el cual me negué a saber más de ella, y ahora seguramente esta en problemas y yo me he negado ayudarla por ser un completo gilipollas.

-No te culpes a ti mismo, cuando el amor nos ciega hacemos muchas tonterías, yo lo hice con Alice, y estuve casi dos años sin ella por mi cabezonería. Pero tú quizás estas a tiempo de recuperarla, y yo te prometo que te ayudare.

-Y yo también-dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y necesito a mi amigo de vuelta.

-Y conmigo-dijo otra voz entrando también por la puerta- llevo poco con vosotros, pero me habéis acogido como a uno más y os lo debo, sobre todo si os referís ayudar a la chica de Edward-yo le mire alzando una ceja de modo de pregunta-se han escuchado muchas cosas por la guarida y se dice que has cambiado mucho desde que esa chica desapareció.

-Gracias Emmett, Jared pero primero debemos saber donde buscarla.

-Bien pues si por ahora se ha acabado el desfile por mi habitación, necesito que salgáis para vestirme e ir a las cuatro de la mañana a casa de mi novia para a ver si conseguimos algo de información por donde empezar a buscar a nuestra pequeña sirena.

-No te pases-dije señalando a Jasper-así solo la puedo llamar yo.

Con una carcajada salimos todos de la habitación de Jasper, Emmett y Jared ya estaban vestidos para salir, algo que me lleno de curiosidad, pero preferí no preguntar, seguramente habrían salido a dar una vuelta o a divertirse, pero lo que me sentía de orgullo es saber que siempre que los necesitaba siempre estarían a mi lado.

-Gracias amigos, os lo agradezco de verdad-dije mientras los miraba.

-Déjate las sensiblerías para otros, estamos en todo contigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Tu nos enseñaste a luchar contra él mundo de hay afuera y ahora es hora de pagarte parte de ello.

Cuando vi salir a Jasper de su habitación completamente vestido supe que era el momento de enfrentar mi futuro, sobre todo enfrentarme a la verdad de lo que había pasado con Bella por mi culpa, y saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de volver a tenerla a mi lado.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en el hombro-¿listo?.

-No.-dije con una sonrisa, pero aunque no lo estuviera tenía que hacerlo, tenía que encontrar a Bella.

_Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero que os guste, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a todos los que la seguis, por eso os recomprensaré un poco._

_Avance del capitulo 16_

_Alice por favor, despierta de una puta vez y cuéntame que le pasa a Bella-dije ya de mal humor._

_-Tranquilo, que después de un mes que llevo detrás de ti intentandote contar lo que paso con ella, creo que podrás esperar unos minutos-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se iba por una puerta, la cual me imaginaba que seria la de su cuarto de baño._

_Yo me levante de donde estaba sentado y empece a pasearme de manera impaciente de arriba abajo, estos eran minutos que no podría esperar, pero en parte Alice tenía razón, por mi cabezonería había perdido un par de meses de buscarla, y ahora era cuando tenía que tragar mi orgullo y esperarla a ella. Después de como 10 minutos Alice volvió aparecer por la puerta con unos vaqueros y un jersey, se veía que se había duchado y me miraba de arriba abajo._

_-Al menos podías haberte arreglado para venir a mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-la medio barba que llevas no va con tu estilo, y menos aún la camisa arrugada y el vaquero negro medio roto._

_-Me he dejado el traje en la tintorería, necesitaba hablar de algo importante antes de ir a buscarlo-dije de manera burlona._


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16 **

-¿Queda mucho para llegar?-eso era lo único que podía preguntar a Jasper desde hace diez minutos que habíamos salimos de la guarida. El viaje hacia la casa de Alice se me estaba haciendo eterno, pero necesitaba llegar lo antes posible.

Habíamos cogido el coche de Jared ya que según Jasper estaba demasiado nervioso para conducir, y ha estas alturas la verdad es que tenían razón, algo dentro de mi me decía que Bella estaba en peligro y necesitaba estar con ella. Por eso todo el tiempo que sentía que había perdido lo intentaba ganar ahora.

-Tranquilo ya estamos llegando-Cuando llegamos a una zona residencial con casitas muy pequeñas, de estilo muy humilde, supe enseguida que habíamos llegado al barrio de Alice, por la descripción que me había dado Jasper. En el momento que paro el coche, yo no me pude esperar y prácticamente me tire de él.

Corrí hacia la puerta de la casa, y de manera impaciente empece a golpear la puerta. Como esperaba no me abrió Alice, si no una señora de unos cuarenta años, vestida solo con una bata. Ella me miro con miedo, seguramente por ver lo impaciente que estaba por entrar en su casa a buscar a su hija. No quise ni perder tiempo ni en presentarme, solo alcance a escuchar a mi amigo como le daba explicaciones.

-Tranquila señora Brando es un amigo y necesita hablar urgentemente con su hija- las voces se amortiguaron cuando después de revisar varias puertas encontré la indicada he ingrese de inmediato en ella. Alice estaba tan dormida que no se había enterado aún de todo el jaleo que estaba montando en su casa.

-Alice, despierta por favor-dije mientras la zarandeaba un poco del hombro.

-¿Que?-dijo ella de manera soñolienta-Edward ¿Que coño haces aquí ha esta hora?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba los ojos.

-Necesito que me cuentes que paso con Bella-dije sin esperar a que se centrara un poco.

-¿Que paso con Bella?¿Cuando?-se notaba que estaba recién levantada por que aún no se centraba en lo que la preguntaba.

-Alice por favor, despierta de una puta vez y cuéntame que le pasa a Bella-dije ya de mal humor.

-Tranquilo, que después de un mes que llevo detrás de ti intentandote contar lo que paso con ella, creo que podrás esperar unos minutos-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se iba por una puerta, la cual me imaginaba que seria la de su cuarto de baño.

Yo me levante de donde estaba sentado y empece a pasearme de manera impaciente de arriba abajo, estos eran minutos que no podría esperar, pero en parte Alice tenía razón, por mi cabezonería había perdido un par de meses de buscarla, y ahora era cuando tenía que tragar mi orgullo y esperarla a ella. Después de como 10 minutos Alice volvió aparecer por la puerta con unos vaqueros y un jersey, se veía que se había duchado y me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Al menos podías haberte arreglado para venir a mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-la medio barba que llevas no va con tu estilo, y menos aún la camisa arrugada y el vaquero negro medio roto.

-Me he dejado el traje en la tintorería, necesitaba hablar de algo importante antes de ir a buscarlo-dije de manera burlona.

-Por hoy te lo dejare pasar- dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama-ahora dime ¿que quieres saber?.-me senté a su lado y pasando varias veces mi mano por mi pelo como símbolo de nerviosismo ,mientras me atrevía hacerle la pregunta.

-¿Que sabes de Bella?-dije mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento una gran tristeza se instalo en ellos pero supe que lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a gustar nada.

-Quiso hacerme prometer que nunca te contaría esto, pero al final no pude hacer esa promesa, por eso no romperé nada con ella, y sigo creyendo que tienes todo el derecho a saber que es lo que paso entre vosotros-dijo ella, yo me acomode mejor en su cama mientras la miraba fijamente-Esto que sé, nunca supo Bella que me había enterado, estaba esperando que fuera ella quien me lo contará pero no lo hizo.

-Cuéntamelo Alice.

-La siguiente noche después de la carrera, Rosalie empezó a chantajear a Bella con unas fotos que ella tenía de vosotros besándoos-yo al principio la mire horrorizado pero después paso a la furia por lo que seguramente tuvo que pasar mi pequeña-la amenazo diciéndola que si no hacia más caso a Jacob y no dejaba de verte, sus tíos se enterarían.

-¿Y lo cumplió?¿cumplió su amenaza?-pregunte, en ese momento me acorde del día de la ultima fiesta en que nos vimos, por eso ella se empeñaba en que no me acercara a ella y por la mirada de la rubia supe que me había reconocido, pero en ese momento no quise darle importancia, me invadía más la furia contra mi mismo por no conseguir convencerla de que se viniera conmigo y no seguir mi instinto de que algo realmente la pasaba.

-Si, pero no la cumplió cuando os vio en la fiesta -yo la mire interrogante-mando las fotos días antes de la fiesta de los Black, por eso cuando regreso de ella, sus tíos ya la estaban esperando en casa, lo tenía ya planeado.

-Sera zorra-dije con furia entre dientes-¿su tío sabe quien soy?-pregunte, no era que me importara si lo sabía si no que eso le habría traído grandes problemas a mi pequeña.

-Te juro que Bella no se lo dijo, se lo preguntaron muchas veces pero ella se negó a revelar tu nombre-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-te protegió por que le importas, y aún así se la llevaron.

- No me importa que hubiera dicho mi nombre, eso es lo de menos-dije mirándola con sinceridad-¿Donde Alice?¿donde se la llevaron?-mi sirena, mi pequeña me protegió hasta el ultimo momento, y le debía ir a buscarla donde quisiera que estuviera.

-A Nueva York-dijo con un suspiro-se la han llevado a un internado-en ese momento me quede sin aire, se la habían llevado a un instituto donde no la dejarían salir, hasta el día de su graduación, que eso se cumpliría dentro de unos tres meses por lo menos.

A mi pequeña mariposa, le habían cortado sus alas simplemente por juntarse conmigo, pero eso no lo iba a consentir, iría a buscarla aunque estuviera en el mismo infierno. Eso lo podía jurar, y después esa pequeña zorra pagaría por todo el sufrimiento que mi pequeña sirena hubiera podido sufrir.

-Edward ella ha sufrido más de lo que sabes, hay muchas cosas que ella no te ha contado y seguramente no lo haga. Por favor ve a buscarla, aunque ella se hace la fuerte es más débil de lo que nos quiere hacer creer.-dijo ella mientras me sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos-necesita protección aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

-¿Escuchaste por casualidad el nombre del internado?-pregunte con esperanza.

-Instituto Santa Teresa-yo di una pequeña sonrisa por que esa era la mejor información-necesito a mi amiga de vuelta Edward, necesito saber que esta bien.

-La traeré de vuelta te lo prometo, gracias por contármelo Alice-me levante con nuevas esperanzas al saber por donde podía empezar a buscar.

Di una señal de Jasper para marcharnos y salio detrás de mi después de despedirse de la madre de Alice mientras que yo me dirigía hacia el coche. Mi cabeza ya empezaba a trabajar a toda maquina planeando como sacaría a Bella de ese pequeño infierno, pero como siempre mi conciencia tenía sus pequeñas dudas. ¿y si ella era feliz allí?.

Bueno eso lo vería con mis propios ojos, por que algo dentro de mi me decía que no era del todo feliz allí, y necesitaba averiguarlo por mi mismo, con mis propios ojos. Una vez que ingresamos al coche, el cual esta vez lo conducía yo, me dirigí hacia la guarida a toda velocidad.

-Llama al aeropuerto, quiero cuatro billetes para Nueva York para hoy mismo, saldremos de viaje en cuanto lleguemos y recojamos a Emmett y a Jared.

-¿Nueva York?-pregunto él.

-Si allí esta Bella, y la voy a traer de vuelta.-dije mirándole-también quiero que contactes con Ruby, quiero hablar con el y Jonny, dile que es urgente, y que nos deje lo de siempre en el aeropuerto nos reuniremos con ellos en la cafetería de siempre.

-¿Que vas hacer tú?-pregunto él.

-Preparar el plan para entrar en esa pequeña cárcel de mujercitas-dije yo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Cuando llegamos a la guarida deje a Jasper hacer las llamada mientras yo iba a mi ordenador, necesitaba reunir toda la información posible del sitio donde tenían a Bella. Quería saber que tipo de seguridad tenían sus instalaciones y cuantas entradas tenía el edificio. Con toda esa información podría pensar en un plan para entrar y salir sin ser localizados.

La única hora que pudimos conseguir vuelo era por la tarde, lo cual mirando el tiempo estipulado de vuelo tendría que dejar mi plan de colarme para el día siguiente. Una vez que estuviéramos en Nueva york y nos reuniéramos con Ruby y su hombre podría empezar a poner mi plan en marcha.

Llevaba dos meses encerrada en esta pequeña cárcel para mujeres, desde el primer día en que llegue y me puse el uniforme la vida se había vuelto un pequeño infierno, desde la compañera de habitación a los profesores que llevaban el recinto, todo el mundo tenía un precio, y donde la más débil sufría las peores decadencias que una persona podía pensar.

Empezando por mi compañera una chica morena, alta y con buen cuerpo, encerrada aquí hace un año por sus padres, ya que ellos viajaban mucho por el mundo y nunca tenían tiempo para ella. Irina una chica un estilo a mi prima que se pensaba el ombligo del mundo, por que sus padres la compraban de todo. Lo que ella no sabia es que todos esos regalos eran para compensar todo el tiempo que no pasaban con ella.

Prácticamente era la reina del instituto, donde todas hacían lo que ella decía, y si no lo hacían obtenían su pequeño castigo. Eso lo supe al segundo día cuando me mando copiarle los deberes y me negué. Al día siguiente toda mi ropa apareció rota en el suelo y mis cuadernos quemados en una papelera.

La segunda vez que me negué hacer algo de lo que ella me pedía, mi pelo largo sufrió las consecuencias, me cogieron a solas ella y sus amigas y me lo cortaron a grandes trasquilones, al final gracias a otra chica que estaba allí ingresada que me ayudo a arreglarlo y conseguí un corte algo diferente a como normalmente lo llevaba, desde ese momento no me pude negar hacer todo lo que me pedía.

Estábamos prácticamente aterrorizadas por ella y su pandilla de arpías, pero incluso los profesores no nos creyeron cuando se lo contamos, ellos las apoyaban simplemente por el hecho de que sus padres eran los que normalmente daban el mejor donativo para ayudar al internado.

Estaba deseando salir de allí, pero aún me quedaban tres meses para poder cumplir la mayoría de edad, aún así intentaba desaparecer de su visión lo más que podía.

-Swan, levanta de una puta vez, tienes que llevarme hoy el bolso a clase-dijo la voz de mi compañera mientras me daba una patada en la pierna.

-Voy Irina-me levante a duras penas gracias a la clase de Educación Física tan mala que pase ayer.

-Date prisa maldita perra-se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, hoy tampoco podría ducharme, ya que cada vez que Irina entraba en él nunca me daba tiempo después.

Normalmente me levantaba antes que ella para poder duchare yo primero, pero hoy no tenía fuerzas en el cuerpo. Ayer en clase, el profesor quiso que hiciéramos el juego de balón prisionero y prácticamente todos los golpes fueron para mi. Eso era lo malo de ser una persona tan patosa. Siempre me pillaban a mi, era el blanco de sus balones.

Cuando vi como Irina salia del baño a duras penas pude ir andando hasta allí para poder vestirme, al desnudarme pude ver todos los golpes y moratones que tenía en mi cuerpo, incluso él que más resaltaba era un gran moratón que tenía en el pómulo derecho de mi mejilla.

Intente aplicarme algo de maquillaje para taparlo pero no lo conseguí, aún se veía lo suficiente para destacar en mi piel pálida. Di un gran suspiro y salí del baño después de colocarme el uniforme. Una estúpida falda de tablas roja con una camisa blanca, junto con la chaqueta roja también y una corbata de igual manera.

Cogí mi mochila junto con la de Irina y me dirigí hacia la clase que por mala suerte teníamos juntas. Gracias a Dios que no nos sentábamos juntas, ya que normalmente ella se sentaba en la zona de atrás junto con sus amigas, y yo me sentaba delante junto con una chica que al menos había sido la única amable que me había encontrado en todo el internado.

-Tienes mal aspecto-dijo Zafrina a mi lado.

-No estoy tan mal-dije con tristeza.

-No puedes seguir así Bella, en algún momento tendrás que hacerle frente-dijo ella mirando detrás de nosotros donde Irina y sus amigas se reían-deberíamos hacer algo-dijo ella con un suspiro.

-¿Y que hacemos?-dije mirando hacia ellas-nadie hace nada, incluso los profesores hace caso omiso de lo que pasa aquí, y las veces que me he enfrentado a ella mira lo que me ha pasado.

-Tienes razón, la única manera es que nos escapáramos de aquí para poder vivir tranquilas de alguna manera, o dejarnos morir. Esa seria la única forma de salir de este infierno.

No pude contestarla ya que el profesor de química apareció por la puerta, pero prácticamente no puse atención a su clase, pase toda la hora pensando en las palabras de Zafrina y acariciando mi pelo tan corto después del castigo de Irina.

Me llegaba hasta debajo de la oreja y una sonrisa triste apareció en mi cara al imaginar a Alice la cara de sorpresa que pondría si me viera así. Seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo por ver este cambio en mi cabello, ya que era un corte considerable sabiendo que antes mi pelo me llegaba más abajo de mis hombros.

Estuve prácticamente perdida en mis pensamientos toda la clase, hasta que el timbre de salida de clase me sobresalto. Después de despedirme de Zafrina y prometerla que comeríamos juntas, me fui dirección a mi clase de biología era la única que estaba sola, sin tener que aguantar a las arpías de Irina y sus amigas.

Pero como siempre esa y las demás clases pasaron en un suspiro y pronto llego la hora del almuerzo donde, prácticamente Zafrina y yo eramos siempre el blanco de las bromas de Irina. Con paso lento me levante hacia la zona de la cafetería y llegue antes de lo que quería. Pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, fue cuando me di cuenta que al parecer el instituto tenía una importante visita.

Tres hombres con traje y corbata acompañaban a la directora mientras miraban por toda la cafetería. No les di mucha importancia ya que esa clase de visitas era muy habituales aquí y fui directa a la fila donde podría coger mi comida pero como siempre fui blanco de las bromas de Irina, al pasar cerca de su mesa me pusieron la zancadilla y caí de bruces contra el suelo.

Unos de mis pies se torció de manera dolorosa mientras un pequeño grito se escapaba de mi boca al sentir todo el dolor que salia de una de mis muñecas, al parecer al caer ambas articulaciones se habían doblado de mala manera. Pero como siempre nadie vino en mi ayuda, sino que toda la cafetería estallo en carcajadas viéndome en el suelo.

Yo no pude casi controlar mis lagrimas y como pude me levante del suelo. Casi arrastras salí de allí para dirigirme a mi habitación donde intentaría curarme las heridas, sabiendo de sobra que las siguientes clases, las tendría perdidas.

Estaba llegando a mi habitación, cuando el dolor se hizo casi inaguantable, por eso me tuve que apoyar en la pared intentando recuperar algo de aliento, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en pensar algo que consiguiera hacerme más llevadero el dolor, pero no lo conseguí.

-¿Bella?-La voz de Zafrina me hizo abrir los ojos mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa, pero no tuve mucho éxito ya que pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos-déjame ayudarte-cogió uno de mis brazos y lo paso por sus hombros-iremos a mi habitación, allí te curaré y descansaras esta noche allí, hoy Clohe no vendrá, se ha tenido que ir con sus padres.

-Gracias Zafrina -dije con sinceridad.

_Hola ha todos os dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:_

_-Contadme, en que puedo ser de ayuda-dijo Budy a mi lado._

_-Veras, hay alguien ingresado en esta institución-dije mientras le enseñaba uno de los papeles que traía conmigo-necesito sacarla-un silbido sonó de sus labios al ver el nombre del internado._

_-Será complicado-dijo el mientras examinaba la información-es uno de los sitios más vigilados de toda la zona de Nueva York-le dio los papeles a Jonny para que pudiera verlos-¿cual es tu idea?._

_-Entrar por la puerta principal-dije yo viendo como él me miraba con cara de asombro-según las normas del instituto ese, cada 6 mese tienen revisiones, del ministerio de educación y cultura para ver sus instalaciones, pues creo que mañana tendrán visita sorpresa-dije con una sonrisa._


	18. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17 **

En el viaje del avión fui dándole vueltas al plan para sacar a Bella de allí. Quería que fuera perfecto, necesitaba que saliera bien, un trabajo limpio y rápido. Tenía que sacar cuanto antes a mi pequeña de esa cárcel.

Tenía toda la información de ese sitio en mis manos, horarios, fotos, e historia. Por las fotos más o menos podía hacerme una idea de como podría llevar a cabo mi plan. Solo tenía dos salidas la posterior, la cual parecía ser la cocina y la principal la cual era la más vigilada de las dos. Todas las ventanas tenían rejas, con eso la posibilidad de salir por allí eran nulas.

La mejor hora de sacar a Bella sería por la noche, pero eso nos dejaba solo la posibilidad de salir por la principal por que seguramente la de la cocina la cerrarían a cal y canto. Aunque también podríamos forzarla seguramente estaría conectada alguna clase de alarma o incluso más vigilada de lo normal.

Di un resoplido, ya que no encontraba la forma de salir de allí. Sabía perfectamente como entrar, eso era pan comido. Mire hacia donde estaban sentados Emmett y Jared y vi como ellos estaban viendo la película que habían puesto. Habían hecho buena amistad y eso me daba alegría, sabía que podría contar con ellos, pero estaba seguro que no me darían idea alguna a mi problema.

-¿Que pasa Edward?-dijo Jasper a mi lado el cúal hasta hace unos segundos estaba dormido.

-Mi plan, tiene un gran fallo-me miro de manera interrogante dándome paso a seguir contándole-se como entrar, pero no se como salir de ese lugar.

-Dejame mirar eso-le pase los papeles y el paso las hojas una por una examinando cada detalle-la verdad es que lo tenemos difícil.

-Sera más complicado de lo que pensaba-dije soltando otro suspiro de frustración mientras me pasaba la mano por mi pelo.

-¿Y si incendiamos el instituto?-yo le mire frunciendo las cejas-veras, si provocamos un pequeño incendio, obligaremos a que salte la alarma y tengan que sacar a todo el mundo a la calle mientras los bomberos sofocan el incendio. Podemos aprovechar todo ese revuelo para salir nosotros sin ser detectados.

-Es una buena idea Jasper.-dije con una sonrisa la cual él me devolvió.

Una vez que lo planeamos todo, pude respirar un poco más tranquilo, prácticamente ya sabíamos como sacar a mi pequeña de allí en el caso que lo necesitará, aunque de todas maneras quería entrar por el simple hecho de saber que estaba bien, y que era feliz en su nueva vida.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, en el aparcamiento Ruby había conseguido justo lo que quería, un hermoso Ferrary color negro nos esperaba. Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Emmett, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que iba a ser él el que conduciría esta preciosidad.

-Por favor, por favor Edward-me suplicaba juntando sus manos.

-No Emmett esta preciosidad la conduciré yo-dije con una sonrisa burlona por haberle quitado el caramelo-Budy mejora mis gustos cada año.

Nos dirigimos directos al restaurante donde había quedado con ellos, y como siempre estaba prácticamente vació. Por eso nos gustaba reunirnos allí. Solo se encontraban dos camareras apoyadas en la barra, que en el momento que nos vieron entrar empezaron a colocarse el pecho para intentar llamar nuestra atención.

-Eso si que es para mi-dijo Emmett viéndolas como batían sus pestañas en forma de coqueteo.

-Todas tuyas-dije mientras miraba alrededor del bar intentando ubicar a mis amigos-vamos allí están.

Ellos como siempre estaban sentados al final del bar, donde prácticamente pasaban desapercibidos por la poca iluminación que había en él. En cuanto me vieron acercarme un chico con el pelo negro como la noche se levanto y abriendo los brazos me dio la bienvenida.

-Edward se te ha echado de menos por estos barrios-dijo con cariño.

-¿Como estas Jonny?-dije yo respondiendo su abrazo-¿como esta Sara?.

-Echándote de menos, llevas años que no hablas con ella, la tienes bastante enfadada.

-¿Una antigua novia?-pregunto Jared, yo solo supe negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

Sara había sido una de las profesoras que teníamos en el orfanato, fue de las pocas personas que eran amables con los chicos que había allí. Yo la debía mucho, muchas de las cosas que sabía hoy en día era gracias a ella. También era la abuela de Jonny, y por ese motivo yo le había conocido.

-Dile que pronto la visitare, últimamente he estado muy ocupado-dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa al lado de Budy y le daba un apretón de manos a este-gracias por el coche.

-Sabia que te gustaría, cuando Jasper me llamo para decirme que vendrías, supe en el momento que coche era perfecto para ti. Aunque lo que más me interesaba era que fuera rápido y ese es uno de los que más corren si necesitáis una escapatoria.

-Y seguramente la necesitemos -dijo Jasper que se había sentado a mi lado.

-Contadme, en que puedo ser de ayuda-dijo Budy a mi lado.

-Veras, hay alguien ingresado en esta institución-dije mientras le enseñaba uno de los papeles que traía conmigo-necesito sacarla-un silbido sonó de sus labios al ver el nombre del internado.

-Será complicado-dijo el mientras examinaba la información-es uno de los sitios más vigilados de toda la zona de Nueva York-le dio los papeles a Jonny para que pudiera verlos-¿cual es tu idea?.

-Entrar por la puerta principal-dije yo viendo como él me miraba con cara de asombro-según las normas del instituto ese, cada 6 mese tienen revisiones, del ministerio de educación y cultura para ver sus instalaciones, pues creo que mañana tendrán visita sorpresa-dije con una sonrisa.

-Por eso estoy aquí yo-dijo Jonny-quieres una acreditación falsa para que te dejen entrar.

-Eso es, para mi, para Jasper y para Emmett-le mire y él me dio su aprobación-mientras Jared -mire hacía donde estaba y como me imagine ya estaba coqueteando con las camareras junto con Emmett-nos esperará en la entrada con el coche para una rápida huida.

-Veo un pequeño fallo en tu plan-dijo Budy-en esa institución habrá miles de chicas ¿como la encontraras?, a la hora que normalmente queréis entrar ellas estarán en clase o en la cafetería, no tengo muy concreto sus horarios.

-Hay entraré yo en el juego-dijo Jasper- mientras yo entretengo a la secretaria y la directora, Edward en el momento indicado desaparecerá dando la excusa de una llamada importante que hará Jared desde fuera. Nadie sospechara que alguien del ministerio ande por allí. En el momento indicado él podrá esconderse para esperar que se haga de noche y buscar a su chica con más libertad. De madrugada ellas estarán durmiendo y nadie espera que alguien ande por la noche revisando las habitaciones.

-Pero habrá vigilancia.-dijo Jonny.

-De eso me encargo yo-dije con una sonrisa -no es la primera vez que me cuelo en un sitio que esta vigilado.

-Parece que tenéis todo bien atado-dijo Budy-¿Como saldréis?.

-Tendré que provocar un pequeño incendio, de esa manera habrá un pequeño caos, nos escaparemos cuando tengan que evacuar a todo el mundo para que los bomberos puedan entrar.-conteste de nuevo.

-Bien me pondré a ello ahora mismo-Jonny saco un pequeño portátil de una funda que tenía encima de la mesa y de inmediato se puso a trabajar con él.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte yo?-dijo Budy.

-Ya estas haciendo mucho, dejando aprovecharnos de tu hospitalidad en tu ciudad-dije dándole un golpe en su hombro-se que eres muy desconfiado de los extranjeros pero gracias por dejarme actuar mañana aquí.

-Tu no eres extranjero, y sabes que en lo que me pidas te ayudaré.-llamo a una de las camareras y cuando se posiciono a nuestro lado hizo su pedido-niña pon nos unas cervezas aquí-dijo dándole una palmada en su trasero. Ella con una sonrisa nerviosa se fue a preparar el pedido.-¿Tenéis donde quedaros esta noche?-yo solo mire a Jasper y el negó con la cabeza-estupendo os vendréis a mi casa.

-Gracias de nuevo-le di un trago a mi cerveza mientras me recostaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Mi plan estaba en marcha, solo esperaba que mañana fuera como todo tendría que ir y pudiera sacar a mi pequeña sirena de allí sin tener muchos problemas, por que de esos seguramente ya los tendría cuando regresáramos a Chicago. Tendría que tenerla escondida durante un tiempo sin que nadie supiera de ella, por que seguramente que en cuanto se enterará su tío de la desaparición de Bella del internado, movería cielo y tierra para volver a encontrarla, pero yo me encargaría de que no la encontrarán para que no la pudieran separar de mi nunca más. Y tenía el sitio perfecto para ello.

A la hora Budy nos indico donde quedaba su casa, era un hotel abandonado bastante grande donde albergaba a toda su pandilla, era dos veces más grande que la nuestra, pero a la mayoría de esos chicos los conocía de las veces que yo había ido a Nueva York por alguna cosa.

Nos indicaron en las habitaciones donde nos quedaríamos y mis chicos se fueron a descansar, mañana sería un día duro y querían estar bien preparados. Yo a la hora de estar acostado tuve que levantarme, no podía con mis nervios pensando una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo indicado.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, empecé a pasear y llegué hasta la sala de recreos de esa guarida. Prácticamente estaba vaciá, solo había algunos chicos jugando al billar que ignoraron mi presencia. Me dirigí hacía donde estaba las bebidas y me serví un whisky con hielo y me senté en uno de los sillones mientras me encendía un cigarro. Mi soledad fue interrumpida por mi amigo Jonny que se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Que te preocupa Edward?-pregunto.

-Todo Jonny-dije cerrando mis ojos mientras daba una calada al cigarro-¿y si me equivoco al llevármela?.

-Jamás te he visto con tantas dudas Edward-dijo él mientras se encendía otro cigarro-solo cuando te enfrentaste con Patrick por ayudar a Emma ese día.

-Y lo volvería hacer-dije mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

Ese día me había encontrado una pequeña niña llorando en el pasillo del orfanato donde iba, yo tenía 10 años y aún me sentía como un novato allí. Era tan grande el llanto de la niña que solo supe abrazarla y darle consuelo. No sabia por que lloraba pero tampoco quise preguntárselo hasta que Patrick uno de los cuidadores de allí vino a buscarla para llevarla con una nueva familia que supuestamente la había adoptado.  
Ella tenía una pequeña hermana que también estaba allí, y al parecer las querían separar.

Yo me enfrente a él y con eso me gane una fuerte paliza pero conseguí que no las separaran. Pero a los pocos días mis dudas vinieron a mi. ¿y si por mi causa no permití a Emma ir con una buena familia que la cuidaría como se merecía?. Ese día Jonny que venía con su abuela casi diariamente me ayudo con mi problema de autoestima y pocos meses me demostró que mi ayuda fue recompensada. Emma y su pequeña hermana fueron adoptadas por una buena familia.

-Supe de Emma que estaba estudiando en Londres Derecho-dije pensando en la carta que había recibido meses atrás.

-Si yo recibí otra de parte de ella, y se que esta muy agradecida por lo que hiciste ese día.-dijo con una sonrisa-eres intuitivo Edward con las personas, y si piensas que esa chica tiene problemas seguramente los tenga, no dudes de tu don-dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Lo se, normalmente no lo hago, pero en esta cuestión es mi culpa que ella este allí-él me miro con la pregunta en su mirada y yo continué-tuve la sensación de que algo le pasaba la ultima vez que la vi y no hice caso de mi intuición, y mira donde ha acabado por mi culpa.

-No eres Dios Edward, y has sufrido mucho en tu vida. Por un pequeño fallo que hayas tenido no quiere decir nada. Tendrás mucho tiempo para recompensarla, hazme caso y sigue tu instinto-dijo él mientras se levantaba y me dejaba solo de nuevo-por cierto -dijo antes de salir de la habitación-tus acreditaciones ya están listas mañana te las daré.

Yo solo pude reírme, mientras me recostaba de nuevo en el sofá y me bebía mi bebida, no se en que momento me dormiría, pero me levante con un fuerte dolor en el cuello. Me habían tapado con una manta, y el vaso el cuál estaba usando anoche, estaba en una mesa auxiliar a mi derecha, con lo poco que no había bebido anoche.

-Buenos días dormilón-dijo Budy a mi lado.

-Buenos días-dije yo mientras me levantaba y estiraba un poco mis músculos doloridos por la manera tan incomoda que había dormido-deberías cambiar el sofá, es bastante incomodo para dormir-dije con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la taza de café que me ofrecía.

-Que paso anoche ¿no le gustaron sus habitaciones a su alteza real?-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No fue por eso idiota, no podía dormir y me levante a tomar algo y me quede hasta tarde hablando con Jonny-dije mientras nos dirigíamos algún lugar donde él me iba indicando.

Cuando llegamos a una puerta él me dejo entrar primero y vi que ya todos estaban allí. Fue cuando me fije que estábamos en una especie de despacho donde él se dirigió de inmediato a su silla detrás de un escritorio y Jonny estaba sentado a su derecha mientras cerraba la tapa del ordenador que había visto ayer en el bar.

-Bien señores-dijo cruzando sus manos encima de este-aquí tienen lo que les he preparado-dándome una especie de carnet pude ver que era la acreditación de la que me había hablado anoche-Edward hoy seras el inspector de educación Jhon Veker-yo mire la pequeña tarjeta donde ponía el nombre que él me había dicho, y una foto con una sonrisa burlona que me devolvía la mirada. El logotipo del ministerio de educación parecía casi verdadero.-y estos son los vuestros, Ethan Buck y Jhon Smith-dijo dándole sus respectivas tarjetas a Emmett y Jasper.

-Pero que guapo salgo-dijo Emmett mientras nos enseñaba su tarjeta.

-Estos son los papeles de acreditación y estos vuestros nuevos documentos de identidad, todo completo-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa por su buen trabajo-yo he terminado en mi trabajo.

-y ahora empieza el mio-dijo Budy, al momento unos golpes sonaron en su puerta y él se levanto para abrirla.

-Budy, tengo lo que me pediste-dijo una voz femenina.

-Gracias Cristhyn-dijo él dejándola pasar, entro una chica rubia con una sonrisa amistosa cargando tres fundas para trajes los dejo colgando de una de sus ventanas y se despidió de nosotros con otra sonrisa-bien esa puerta da aun baño ir a vestiros, este es el tuyo Edward.

Cogí la que me daba Budy y entre, cuando abrí la cremallera vi un traje hecho a medida de color negro. Se componía de pantalón de pinzas, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de igual color que el pantalón junto con una corbata de azul oscuro, al lado de la bañera estaban unos zapatos de vestir que tenían mi nombre, a igual que había otros dos pares con el nombre de Jasper y Emmett.

Una vez que me había vestido me mire en el espejo y no reconocía al tipo que me estaba devolviendo la mirada. Jamas pensé en verme vestido así, no me lo imaginaba ni para el día de mi funeral. Intente peinarme mi pelo lo mejor que pude pero fue imposible, él era mas rebelde que yo.

-¿Que tal me veo?-dije al salir del despacho. Emmett y Jasper empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero una sonrisa apareció en mi cara- no os riáis tanto ahí están los vuestros-dije señalando las otras dos fundas. Sus carcajadas se cortaron en el momento al saber que ellos también se tendrían que vestir así.

Cuando ya estábamos los tres enfundados en esos traje, Budy nos dio unas gafas de sol para complementar el disfraz, ahora si que parecíamos a los hombres de negro. Jared intentaba tapar sus carcajadas con la mano, pero le era imposible.

-Andando-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta y me ponía las gafas de sol.

Las miradas de los chicos era de sorpresa al ver a tres personas vestidos de traje y paseando por los pasillos. Se podía ver sus miradas de desconfianza, al parecer nadie nos reconocía como los chicos que habían entrado la noche atrás para alojarse entre sus paredes las cuales consideraban su hogar.

-Suerte Edward-dijo Budy mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo-y por él coche no te preocupes, ya me lo devolverás.

-Visita pronto a Sara-dijo dándome Jonny otro abrazo-y sigue tu intuición-dijo en un susurro para que solo yo le escuchara.

-lo haré y gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Nos despedidos de ellos y subimos al coche, la operación de rescatemos a Bella se ponía en marcha, y estaba seguro que tendríamos éxito en ella, solo esperaba que todo saliera como queríamos, sin victimas por medio y con limpieza.


	19. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

El plan estaba en marcha y nos dirigíamos hacia en internado donde se supone que tenían a Bella. Estaba deseando volver a verla, pero sabía que tenía que controlar un poco mis nervios para que todo saliera bien. Por eso me obligue a poner mi mejor cara de poker frente a esas arpías que llevaban en marcha esa institución. Se suponía que nosotros eramos los malos frente a ellas.

Cuando llegamos la vieja estructura del instituto se apareció delante de nosotros, era un viejo edificio de casi doscientos años, y era bastante lúgubre a la vista de los viandantes que pasaban por delante de ella. Era como un viejo caserón con arboles a su alrededor que era guardado por muros altísimos de casi de dos metros de altura y una entrada de reja que seguramente estaría oxidada de los años que tenía.

Jasper me miro intentandome darme seguridad, pero creo que era más bien para dársela a él mismo. Yo ya estaba más tranquilo y sabia perfectamente cual era mi papel allí. Me baje del coche seguido por los demás y pude ver como Jared se ponía al volante del coche para llevárselo a otra zona más lejana de la puerta donde lo escondería para esperar el momento de la huida.

-Bien. Vamos al lió-dije empezando la caminata hacía la reja donde llame al timbre que había en la entrada.

-¿Dígame?-pregunto una voz femenina bastante chillona.

-Buenos días somos del ministerio de educación y venimos para una revisión de las instalaciones-dije con voz de profesional, se escucho ruido como si estuvieran trasteando con papeles y al poco tiempo se volvió a escuchar la misma voz.

-Pueden pasar-un enorme ruido sonó en la puerta y poco a poco esta se empezó abrir.

Yo me encamine hacía la enorme estructura seguido de los chicos, Emmett miraba con ojos saltones hacía todos los lados, y al ver las rejas de las ventanas de las que se suponen que serían las habitaciones, frunció sus cejas, nos cruzamos con varios trabajadores de las instalaciones que estaban haciendo sus faenas, cuidando el jardín o limpiando las escaleras de la entrada. A penas nos miraban, ya que al pasar a su lado de inmediato desviaban sus miradas.

Nos adentramos por las enormes puertas, y una mujer de unos treinta años vestida con una falda recta y una camisa blanca nos esperaba en la entrada, llevaba un moño lo suficiente apretado que daba a pensar que casi le estiraba la cara a la vez. Sus facciones eran serias al mirarnos, pero al llegar cerca de ella alzo su mano para darnos la bienvenida.

-Buenos días soy la secretaria de la señoría Wilson, si me siguen ella los espera en su oficina.

-Gracias-dije yo manteniendo mi tono de voz serio.

La seguimos por los largos caminos donde nos cruzamos con varias chicas de la institución, ellas iban andando de manera mecánica sin levantar apenas su mirada del suelo, solo lo hizo un grupo de chicas, que iban riéndose, una de ellas una chica con un buen cuerpo y morena me miro de manera coqueta, yo la mantuve la mirada pero no le devolví la sonrisa, sabia de que tipo era ese tipo de chicas, y no me iba a dejar amedrentar por ella.

-Valla bombón que nos visita hoy-dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo mientras sus amiguitas se reían, yo le di una mirada dura para que supiera que conmigo no se jugaba, pero al parecer ella no se dio por aludida-cuando terminéis la visita, quizá quieras hacer una más intima en mi habitación-la vi relamerse los labios algo que me provoco nauseas.

-Si quisiera hacer una revisión en tu habitación, quizá fuera para quitarte de un bofetón esa cara de zorra que tienes-le murmure yo por lo bajo para que solo ella me pudiera escuchar mientras le daba una de mis sonrisas torcidas. Me dirigí a grandes zancadas donde los demás me esperaban mientras casi podía escuchar como le rechinaban los dientes a la perra esa.

-Siento mucho que le haya molestado Irina, es una de las chicas que están aquí hospedadas y es algo difícil a veces-dijo la secretaría sin apenas mirarme.

-No hay problema-dije yo.

Seguimos caminando durante unos minutos más y llegamos a lo que sería la oficina. Allí otra mujer de unos 50 años vestida de la misma forma que la chica que nos había llevado hasta allí nos esperaba sentada en una mesa de despacho. Al vernos llegar se levanto para saludarnos.

-Señores no los esperábamos hasta dentro de unos mese-dijo ella sin cambiar su semblante.

-En el ministerio ha habido unos problemas, y hemos tenido que volver a empezar hacer las revisiones antes de tiempo-dijo Jasper- pero primero deje que nos presentemos, -saco su tarjeta falsa y se la presento a la señora-el señor Vecke también inspector-dijo señalándome a mi-el señor Smith mi secretario y yo soy el señor Buck-dijo señalando primero a Emmett y luego a él.

-Encantada de conocerles, soy la señorita Wilson-dijo dándonos la mano a todos-y dígame ¿por donde quieren empezar?-yo mire a Jasper ya que él seria quien distraería a las dos mujeres y sabia bien como seguir con este juego.

-Nos gustaría empezar a ver las instalaciones-dijo él.

-Bien empecemos por las aulas-se levanto de su silla y empezó a caminar con nosotros detrás, vi como la secretaría se quedaba sentada en su mesa, eso era una ventaja para nosotros, ya que sería una menos a la que tendríamos que sortear.

La señorita Wilson como nos dijo que se llamaba empezó a explicar todo lo que contenía el instituto desde las clases hasta las habitaciones donde residían las chicas que estaban allí. Según ellas normalmente eran chicas adineradas que o bien sus padres no tenían tiempo para cuidarlas o bien eran llevadas allí por su manera de comportarse.

Ese era un instituto donde las enseñaban a comportarse como debían hacerlo en la sociedad en la que vivíamos, yo la mire con asombro, ya que ninguna mujer que yo hubiera conocido necesitaba saber clase de modales o como comportarse durante una recepción. Pero aún así no dije nada, me mantuve callado e intente desconectar de todas las tonterías que estaba echando esta mujer por la boca.

Jasper mantenía su papel de inspector en todo momento, escuchando todo lo que ella decía mientras seguíamos caminando por esos enormes pasillos. De vez en cuando parábamos delante de alguna puerta donde ella nos comentaba que era y para que servia. La verdad es que era un instituto bastante especial, ya que según su horario la chicas empezaban sus clases a las ocho de la mañana hasta casi las cinco de la tarde, no dejándolas prácticamente casi nada de tiempo para nada. Sin salidas al exterior si no era por reclamo de los propios padres o tutores.

Los horarios de comida eran de media hora, que se componían en el desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena. Y según la hora que había dicho en pocos minutos iba a ser el supuesto almuerzo, yo mire mi reloj y exactamente a las once el timbre sonó y empezaron a salir chicas de las puertas que antes habían estado cerradas. Nosotros nos apartamos para dejarlas salir, y ellas como si fueran un rebaño de ovejas con la cabeza agachada se dirigieron hacia la misma zona donde se suponía que estaría la cafetería para poder almorzar.

-Es como una cárcel de mujeres, pero con la diferencia de que son más jóvenes y llevan falda-dijo Emmett lo suficiente bajo para que nadie le escuchara.

-Tengo la misma opinión-dije sin dejar de mirar a todas esas chicas si por alguna casualidad podía ver a Bella-señora Wilson, ¿podríamos ver la cafetería?-dije por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado la visita.

-¿La cafetería?-pregunto ella extrañada, yo sabia que hay era la mejor manera de ver a Bella, pero no quería sonar tan ansioso por visitarla para que no me descubrieran.

-Me gustaría ver como son las instalaciones allí y que tal se les alimenta a las alumnas-dije poniendo de nuevo la cara de poker.

-Claro, por aquí-dijo ella mientras nos señalaba por donde debíamos caminar.

Yo solo mire a Emmett y él con un movimiento casi impredecible me dio a entender que me estaría atento. Cuando traspasamos unas puertas, pude ver como el silencio se instalo en un momento allí, solo se podía escuchar como los cubiertos eran usados. Nos dirigimos donde estaba la comida y mientras Jasper hacía que miraba la calidad de los alimentos y hablaba con la directora yo miraba por todo el comedor a las chicas. La verdad es que eran muchas, pero a la que yo quería ver no la encontraba.

A la que si pude ver fue a la chica que me había hablado antes, y me dio una sonrisa coqueta, la cual ignore y me gire para examinar de nuevo la cafetería. A mis espaldas escuche como Jasper seguía hablando con la directora y yo me estaba desesperando por no verla. Un segundo después me gire hacia ellos frustrado de no haberla encontrado allí, pero la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de nuevo, me gire para mirar, y solo pude ver entrar a chica con el pelo castaño y corto entrando en la cafetería. Yo solo pude dar un soplido y cerré mis ojos por la desesperación.

Emmett me dio un pequeño codazo llamando mi atención para que volviera a mirar de nuevo a la chica que había entrado, y cuando me fije bien pensé que mi corazón saldría desbocado de mi caja torácica. Era ella, mi Bella, pero estaba diferente, su pelo era mucho más corto y apagado, ya no tenía ese brillo que tanto me gustaba. Y sus ojos estaban totalmente opacados y tristes algo que me encogió de nuevo el corazón. Estaba mucho más delgada y sus movimientos incluso eran más torpes. Parecía como si le costaba andar.

Por un momento se giro a mirar donde estábamos nosotros, y por un solo segundo tuve la esperanza de que me viera que me reconociera, pero ella volvió a girar su cabeza y volvió a bajarla como símbolo de sumisión, algo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera. La seguí con la mirada y vi que se dirigía hacia la cola de la comida, si Jasper entretenía un poco más a la bruja esta, Bella casi llegaría hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Pero no llego hasta la cola, la zorra esa le puso la zancadilla y mi pequeña cayo en el suelo como si fuera a cámara lenta. En ese momento la ira me cegó por lo que había pasado y quise tirarme contra la chica para hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho a Bella. Pero no logre moverme mucho ya que unos brazos enormes me detuvieron.

-Tranquilo, no jodas todo ahora-dijo en un susurro la voz de Emmett mientras me sujetaba de un brazo y miraba detrás de nosotros por si habían descubierto nuestra pequeña disputa .

-Te juro que la voy a matar-dije entre dientes mientras la miraba con odio.

-Tendrá lo que se merecé pero a su tiempo, ahora no-dijo él.

Yo solo pude dar mi afirmación con la cabeza mientras veía a Bella como a duras penas se levantaba del suelo, la cafetería había estallado en carcajadas al verla caer, pero no obtuvo ayuda ninguna para conseguir levantarse. Me moría de ir allí para protegerla, pero como dijo Emmett tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y aguantar un poco más.

Cuando la vi salir de la cafetería, supe que estaba más herida de lo que pretendía simular, cojeaba un poco de uno de sus pies y sujetaba su muñeca izquierda con una mueca de dolor. Una vez que salio de la cafetería una chica morena con el pelo muy largo y recogido en una coleta fue corriendo detrás de ella.

Si era eso lo que mi pequeña estaba sufriendo en este sitio, es cuando ya me decidí del todo a sacarla de allí, estaba siendo herida por estas pequeñas arpías y al parecer nadie hacia nada.

-Bien señores, ¿continuamos?-dijo de repente la voz de la señora Wilson sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cafetería. Yo no aguante más y decidí empezar con nuestra fase dos, di un pequeño toque al móvil de Jared, y los pocos segundos, mi móvil empezó a sonar en el silencio de los pasillos.

-Si me disculpan es del ministerio-dije llevándome el móvil al oído haciendo que hablaba deje que pasaran unos segundos cuando me volví a la directora-señora Wilson creo de debo despedirme de usted, me han avisado que debo ir hacía allí.

-Espere que llame a Janna para que les acompañen a la salida-respondió ella.

-No se moleste por favor-dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas-el señor Buck seguirá con la visita y yo podré salir solo sin la ayuda de su secretaría.

-Como desee señor Vecker-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me despedí de todos pero al girar el primer pasillo, me escabullí por otro que sabia que no me llevaría a la salida si no a las habitaciones de las chicas, necesitaba saber si Bella se encontraba bien, pero sabia que sería muy difícil encontrarla, posiblemente la llevarían a la enfermería.

Pero por suerte en el primer pasillo pude oír la voz de una chica como llamaba a mi pequeña. Mirando con cuidado de que no estuvieran acompañadas, pude ver como Bella estaba sentada en el suelo mientras la chica morena la ayudaba a levantarse. Con mucho cuidado empezaron a caminar hacía la zona de habitaciones.

Mi primera opción era ir hacia ellas y llevarme a Bella en ese momento, pero cuando iba a salir de mi escondite un hombre con traje de guardia de seguridad paso a su lado, provocando que yo me escondiera lo más rápido que pudiera para seguirlas. Cuando el tipo ese desapareció quise seguirlas pero ellas ya habían desaparecido. Al menos sabía que esta noche la iba a ver y sabia exactamente por que zona empezar a buscar.

-Bella tomate esto-dijo la voz de mi amiga Zafrina una vez que ya estaba tumbada en la cama de su compañera y me había terminado de vendar el tobillo y la muñeca lastimadas por la caída.

-¿Que es?-pregunte mientras me lo tomaba junto con un baso de agua.

-Es un relajante muscular, es bastante fuerte y te dejara grogui cuando te haga efecto pero al menos no te dolerán las heridas mientras duermes algo-dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me acariciaba el pelo.

-Gracias Zafrina no sabes como te agradezco tu ayuda-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, no me las des, eres la única amiga que tengo aquí-dijo mientras me limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que había derramado-cuéntame de nuevo sobre tu hombre-dijo con una sonrisa la cual yo la devolví con toda sinceridad mientras me acordaba de Edward.

Como todos los días, Zafrina me preguntaba cosas de él, sabia que lo hacía para distraerme contando cosas que me hacían sentir bien y olvidarme de este infierno. Yo le contaba de Edward, de como nos conocimos de como fue nuestro primer beso y de como había sido nuestra ruptura, ella a veces se reía y otras me miraba con tristeza al saber de la manera la cuál nos habíamos separado. Al principio se enfado conmigo por no haber luchado lo suficiente para seguir con él. Pero después de explicarle mis razones las comprendió y solo me daba su consuelo al recordar el ultimo día que le había visto y en el cual le había hecho tanto daño. Por eso en parte sabia que estar ingresada aquí era un pequeño castigo por haber hecho tanto de sufrir a la persona amada.

La pastilla al poco tiempo empezaba hacer su efecto, y me empezaba a sentir cada vez más somnolienta, escuche como mi compañera me decía algo de ir a cenar pero yo tenía demasiado sueño y apenas pude contestarla. Me sumí en un sueño profundo, no se cuanto tiempo estaría durmiendo, pero para mi fue poco tiempo ya que entre sueño y sueño pude escuchar la voz de Edward que me hablaba, pero ya le había escuchado en sueños tantas veces que casi no le pude hacer caso de lo que me decía.

Desde mi escondite pude ver como las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, estaba deseando salir de allí para poder empezar a buscar a mi pequeña. Pude ver en todo este tiempo como las chicas paseaban de un lado a otro, y como un timbre sonaba para darles la señal de la cena haciendo que todas fueran de nuevo a la cafetería. No pude ver de nuevo ni a la chica que había ayudado a Bella ni a ella tampoco.

Empezaba a desesperarme y veía como las horas diurnas se iban oscureciendo dando paso a las horas de la noche. Solo me quedaba unas horas que esperar. Mis nervios estaban de punta, solo esperaba que tuviera suerte y la encontrara pronto, no teníamos mucho tiempo y para una persona sola era mucho terreno el que abarcar.

-Hola-dijo un susurro detrás de mi, yo me volví con velocidad y le apunte con mi pistola.

-Joder Jasper que susto-dije mientras me fijaba que era mi amigo el que estaba ahí conmigo.

-No te podía dejar solo, y cuando tuve la oportunidad me escabullí aquí dentro. Nadie se fijo cuantos salíamos por la puerta-dijo con una sonrisa-y tú no estabas demasiado escondido cuando te he localizado enseguida-dijo de una manera que parecía que estaba regañandome.

-Lo sé, pero también me he dado cuenta que por ahora no ahí mucha vigilancia aún, las chicas están en la cafetería cenando, veremos que tal por la noche cuando se vallan a dormir.

No se el tiempo que estuvimos esperando, pero hacía ya rato que las chicas se habían ido a dormir. Cuando el sonido de un gran reloj dio la una de la madrugada decidimos que era hora de empezar con la búsqueda. Empezamos por un pasillo donde había montones de puerta. Yo me pase la mano por la cabeza de forma nerviosa mientras miraba a Jasper el cual había empezado abrir puertas y desaparecer por ellas para mirar si estaba Bella dentro.

Había pasado casi una hora y yo empezaba a frustrarme por no encontrarla. Abrí la siguiente puerta y me adentre en ella, en esta pude encontrar una cabellera que me sonaba enormemente, era el pelo de la chica que había ayudado a mi pequeña, y al mirar a su lado Bella estaba en la otra cama. Me acerque a ella con suavidad y la acaricie su pequeña mejilla con mucha delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera.

-Bella despierta-dije en un susurro para no despertar a su compañera-tenemos que irnos-vi que ella no se movía y al principio un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, me acerque a ella lo más posible y pude notar que respiraba-vamos pequeña reacciona-no me di cuenta que había hablado un poco más alto de lo normal hasta que quien me respondió me lo pudo confirmar.

-Al menos tendrá para un par de horas más de sueño-dijo una voz de mujer a mis espaldas, yo me gire con mi rostro asustado, pero al ver los ojos amables de la chica que estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Bella me tranquilice-soy Zafrina amiga de Bella-dijo presentándose-y estoy segura que tu eres él.

-¿perdona?-pregunte sin entenderla.

-Al chico que ella esperaba para sacarla de aquí-yo volví a mirar a Bella ¿me esperaba?, dije mientras sentía que se encogía el corazón.-ella nunca me lo dijo, pero por lo que me contaba de ti estoy segura de eso.

-¿Que ha tomado?-pregunte al ver que con toda la charla que estábamos teniendo su compañera y yo ella aún no había reaccionado.

-No te preocupes es solo un relajante muscular algo fuerte, pero lo necesitaba-unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta, sabia que sería Jasper al ver que no salia de esa habitación por mucho tiempo.

-Cuida de ella, tengo que hablar con alguien-dije yo mientras me levantaba de donde había estado arrodillado. Pude ver como la chica se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacía donde estaba Bella mientras me regalaba una sonrisa amable.

-Edward-dijo un susurro al otro lado de la puerta-¿Estas ahí?,- yo abrí la puerta de la habitación tan deprisa que de la sorpresa casi se cae al suelo Jasper.

-Estamos aquí-dije con una sonrisa-vamos entra.

Jasper entro, pero al ver a la otra chica despierta al principio se quedo algo bloqueado, pero al ver como ella le saludaba con una sonrisa se quedo algo más tranquilo.

-Deberíamos salir rápido de aquí, me a parecido ver algunos de seguridad rondar por los pasillos-dijo él en un susurro-despierta a Bella y larguémonos.

-Ahí tenemos un problemilla-dije yo haciendo una pequeña mueca, el alzo una deja en modo de pregunta-digamos que por un pequeño periodo de tiempo Bella esta algo noqueada-dije.

-¿Que le habéis dado?-dijo el sentándose a su lado para mirarla, levanto un brazo y vi como caía a plomo como si estuviera muerta-joder esta completamente drogada.

-Eso es lo que se pretendía, que no tuviera dolores-dijo Zafrina al otro lado de la cama.

-Si pero una cosa es eso y otra que la dejes fuera de combate total-dijo Jasper de manera regañina-tendrás que cargarla en brazos cuando se desate el caos-dijo Jasper-vestidla mientras voy hacía la cocina donde se desatara el incendio, es lo más lejos que esta del ala de las habitaciones, así no habrá peligro de que alguien salga herido.

-Vale, da nos quince minutos y que el plan fuego empiece-Jasper salio por la puerta como una comadreja mientras que yo iba hacia un armario para buscar ropa para Bella.

-No encontraras nada-dijo su compañera a mi lado, yo la mire para preguntarle pero ella me respondió antes-esta no es la habitación de Bella.

-Mierda, eso no estaba en mis planes- me pince el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba en algún plan-tendré que ir a su habitación, ¿donde esta?.

-Es en el otro pasillo, dos puertas más allá-dijo ella acompañándome a la puerta-yo me quedare con ella, a por cierto cuidado con la chica que duerme allí-me advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me dirigí hacía donde ella me había indicado con toda la agilidad que las calles me habían enseñado. Cuando llegue a la puerta que me había indicado la amiga de Bella, intente abrirla pero al parecer esta puerta estaba cerrada. Saque mi navaja del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y con un poco de habilidad hice palanca en ella y la abrí. Cuando ingrese en ella, la sorpresa fue mayor. Yo conocía a la chica que dormía allí.

-Así que tu eres la compañera de mi pequeña, ¿verdad zorra?-dije con un sonido apenas audible-veremos que tal te sienta un pequeño susto.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para mi venganza, pero no me iba a quedar con las ganas de cumplir una pequeña venganza contra esta persona. Abrí uno de los armarios con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y saque de allí unas medias, con mucho cuidado me dirigí hacía donde estaba la pequeña zorra y sin que se diera cuenta la até las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

-Despierta-dije dándole pequeños cachetadas en la cara, ella empezó a despertar-vamos pequeña niña caliente, he venido de visita-dije con la voz fría al abrir sus ojos pude ver una pincelada de miedo al verme encima de ella sentada en su estomago-¿no querías jugar?, pues juguemos.

Intento gritar pero gracias a la mordaza que le había puesto en su boca solo pude escuchar murmullos, yo le dí una sonrisa mordaz y lleve mis manos a su camiseta de pijama. De un gran tirón se la arranque dejando sus pechos al aire. Saque de nuevo mi navaja y empece a pasarla el filo por su piel, ella intento de nuevo gritar al sentir el frió de ella.

-Hoy vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste a mi mujer-dije con furia, ella abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada pero al parecer no comprendía mis palabras-Bella es mi pequeña y tú la has hecho daño-ella empezó a mover su cabeza como una desquiciada e intentaba retorcerse para escapar pero gracias a sus ataduras y mi peso apenas se podía mover-a ver ¿por donde empiezo?-dije mientras me rascaba la barbilla con el filo de la navaja.

La lleve a su cara y pude ver como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, yo solo pude reírme mientras le hacía unos pequeños cortes en su mejillas, ella empezó a gritar pero apenas se podían escuchar pero lo que si pude ver fue como la sangre de sus cortes se mezclaban con sus lagrima. Fui bajando la navaja hasta sus pechos, queriendo también marcarlos, pero al parecer el juego se había acabado.

La sirena contra incendio empezó a sonar y yo todavía tenía mucho que hacer. La deje allí gritándome y llorando pero no la hice caso, encontré la pequeña maleta de Bella y empece a meter todo lo que conocía de Bella en ella, su ropa, sus libros incluso su ropa interior, pero lo que me dejo descolocado fue cuando al abrir uno de los cajones encontré el pañuelo que yo le había dado la segunda vez que la vi.

Ese día sabia que ella sería mi mujer para siempre, una sonrisa estúpida se instalo en mi cara mientras lo acariciaba y lo guardaba también en su maleta, me dirigí hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pude pero al empezar a salir por la puerta escuche una especie de gritos ahogados dentro de la habitación, me volví y vi a la estúpida morena mirándome con pánico en los ojos.

-Ya te encontrara alguien perra-dije dándole una sonrisa siniestra.

Salí de la habitación corriendo mientras veía a chicas corriendo a través de los pasillos nadie se fijaba en mi presencia algo con lo que contábamos, varias sirenas empezaron a sonar también en el exterior. Debía de darme prisa, me había entretenido más de lo que quería con la niña esa.

Entre deprisa a la habitación donde estaba Bella y con ayuda de su compañera la vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos, no pude evitar ver los moratones que tenían a lo largo de su cuerpo, maldije entre dientes y por un segundo quise volver donde había dejado atada a la zorra esa y hacerla pagar por cada moratón que tenía mi pequeña, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Una vez que Bella estaba vestida la alce como un saco de patatas y la eche a mi hombro y con la otra mano sujete fuertemente su maleta, hice una señal a la chica que estaba con nosotros y ella salio por delante de nosotros para indicarnos por donde salir más rápidamente. Lo estábamos consiguiendo. En uno de los pasillos nos encontramos con Jasper y prácticamente salimos de allí empujados por las miles de chicas histéricas que salían despavoridas por causa del fuego.

Al salir, los bomberos ya estaban allí, fue nuestra señal de escabullirnos por un lado para que no nos pillarán, pero cuando casi lo conseguíamos un par de policías nos pillaron con Bella en brazos haciendo que nuestro plan de escabullirnos sin ser encontrados quedara en un pequeño fracaso.


	20. Capitulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

-Soltad a la chica-grito uno de ellos mientras nos apuntaban con las armas, yo sujete las piernas de Bella con más fuerza mientras dejaba su maleta en el suelo.

-No es lo que piensan oficiales-dijo Jasper a mi lado-solo nos encontramos con esta chica inconsciente y la sacamos.

-¿Y donde iban entonces con ella?-dijo uno de ellos con una ceja alzada. Nos habíamos quedado sin excusas era lo más normal que sospecharan de dos tipos rodeados de mujeres y más aún si llevábamos a una de ellas inconsciente sobre el hombro dirigiendo hacía un punto más lejano de donde estaban la ambulancias.

-¿A dar un paseo?-me salio la excusa más como pregunta que como afirmación, sentí como Bella empezaba a moverse dándome a entender que se estaba despertando, justo en el momento más critico.

-¿Edward?-pregunto a mis espaldas.

-Hola princesa-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Que...que haces aquí?-ella en ese momento se sujeto como pudo a mi cuerpo como si también quisiera evitar el caerse. -¿Y por que estoy boca abajo otra vez?.

-Es que...-mire a Jasper y el escondió una sonrisa sabiendo que estaba en problemas justo en este momento.

-Vasta de cháchara y darnos a la chica-dijo de nuevo el policía ahora gritándonos.

-¿que esta pasando?-dijo Bella con un tono un poco histérico empezando a retorcerse en mi hombro.

-Tranquila Bella, son algunos problemillas que se han presentado por tu rescate-dije yo.

-¿Rescate?¿que rescate?-pregunto, pasamos unos segundos sin hablar hasta que al parecer se le ocurrió la idea-Oh Dios mio dime que no lo has hecho.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?¿y más después de como tienes el cuerpo?, por supuesto no te iba a dejar en esa especie de cárcel para que esa perra te siguiera haciendo más daño, quizá incluso podría haber acabado contigo, y la siguiente vez que te viera o supiera de ti sería fuera en tu propio funeral- ya empezaba a irritarme esta situación. No tenía bastante con pensar en como escaparnos de estos dos policías si no que también tenia que discutir con Bella precisamente ahora.

-Podéis dejarlo para después-dijo la voz de Jasper a mi lado en un pequeño murmullo-ahí que librarse de estos primero luego podéis discutir todo lo que queráis.

-¿Que esta pasando? Edward suéltame no puedo ver-pregunto Bella desde mi espalda. Intento removerse para que la soltara, pero yo la di un pequeño azote en su hermoso trasero para que se estuviera quieta.

-Si no paras de removerte te caerás-dije yo-bien la cosa es esta, delante de nosotros tenemos dos tíos apuntándonos con armas, eso no me preocupa mucho, pero lo que intentan que es dispararnos si me preocupa, y por supuesto tengo que evitar que no lo consigan para poder evitar que nos maten-pensé en voz alta.

-Pero ¿que me estas contando?, dices cosas incoherentes-dijo la voz de Bella-dejame bajar e intentare ver nuestra situación por mi misma.

-No, si te suelto posiblemente esos tipos pierdan la paciencia y nos disparen, mientras te mantengan ahí creerán que eres una rehén y por ahora estaremos a salvo-por el rabillo de uno de mis ojos pude ver el reflejo del coche rojo que se nos acercaba a nosotros con sigilo, era Emmett y Jared que al parecer habían usado sus cerebros y al ver que no aparecíamos a la hora indicada habían salido a buscarnos.-Vale nuestra salvación viene de camino. Agarrate fuerte Bella.

El coche sin preverlo nadie cogió velocidad y se dirigió directamente hacia los policías y los atropello por detrás tirándolos al suelo, nosotros aprovechamos para correr hacia él y meternos por una de las puertas que había abierto Jared. Una vez que estábamos dentro y casi sin darnos tiempo a cerrarla, Emmett arranco a toda velocidad mientras los guardias empezaban a reponerse por el golpe que se habían llevado y disparando a la nada para intentar detenernos. Pero al parecer no consiguieron dar al coche ya que no se sintió ningún impacto en él.

Lo que si estaba seguro es que debíamos dejar este coche en algún lado y hacernos con otro. Este ya había sido localizado y seguramente tendríamos problemas al intentar escapar con él.

-Jared-dije, el solo me afirmo con la cabeza sabiendo lo que le quería decir-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte a Bella la cual tenía sentada en mi regazo, necesitaba saber si se había hecho más daño en las articulaciones que tenía vendadas por la manera que habíamos tenido que entrar en el coche.

-Si estoy bien-dijo la voz de Jasper, yo me gire y le mire de mala manera para que supiera que no era a él a quien yo preguntaba lo malo es que apenas le podía ver ya que le tapaba la cara la maleta de Bella-perdón por pensar que te preocupabas por mi-dijo él cruzando los brazos al rededor de la maleta como un niño malcriado.

-Estoy bien-dijo la dulce voz de Bella a mi lado. Yo solo pude mirarla con ternura e incredulidad. Tanto tiempo soñando con tenerla a mi lado y ahora que la tenía no me lo podía creer.

-Te he echado tanto de menos mi pequeña sirena-dije yo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba uno de sus pómulos-me pareces irreal, y todos mis sueños no te hacían justicia.

-Edward-vi como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas y era lo que menos quería, por eso la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

-No llores estas aquí conmigo, estas a salvo, después hablaremos-dije yo mientras veía como la ciudad de Nueva York se empezaba a quedar a nuestras espaldas.

Habíamos decidido que la vuelta de regreso la haríamos en coche, ya que seguramente, los estúpidos de los policías, habrían avisado dando nuestra descripción aparte de los datos de Bella. Y lo mas posible es que todo el aeropuerto estuviera cerrado a cal y canto, quitándonos la posibilidad de escapar por ahí. Iba a ser un viaje bastante largo, pero saber que Bella al fin estaba a salvo entre mis brazos, no lo haría del todo incomodo.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje donde nadie había dicho nada, decidí por el bien de todos que deberíamos hacer un descanso en algún sitio para poder comer y recuperar fuerzas para continuar el viaje y al paso cambiar de coche, teníamos 14 horas de viaje para regresar a Chicago, en parte quería llegar cuanto antes a casa allí dejaría a mis amigos y yo podría llevar a Bella a otro sitio más seguro.

Cuando divisamos un motel de carretera decidimos parar, yo preferí pedir una habitación para dejar a Bella descansar, y poder mirar sus vendajes. Aunque sabia que también deberíamos hablar de todo lo sucedido, preferí dejar la conversación para cuando estuviéramos en Chicago, pero al parecer Bella tenía otros planes.

-Edward debo regresar a Nueva York-dijo ella con tristeza cuando estábamos en la soledad de la habitación, yo había empezado a quitarle el vendaje del pie para observar si había sido una simple torcedura o era algo más grave.

-Ni lo sueñes, no te volveré a llevar a esa cárcel-dije negando con la cabeza sin apenas mirarla, esta vez no me dejaría convencer por su mirada.

-Sabes que por esto te podrías meter en un gran lió, si se enterará mi tío de que has sido tu quien me ha secuestrado, movera cielo y tierra para meterte en la cárcel.

-Me da igual, prefiero estar yo en la cárcel que ver tu cuerpo de nuevo lleno de moratones-dije mirándola a los ojos mientras arrojaba la venda al suelo-¿es que no lo entiendes Bella?, esto no hubiera sido necesario si dejaras de protegerme como lo estas haciendo ahora, tu hubieras estado en casa de tus tíos segura, y quizás yo hubiera encontrado otra forma de verte, o incluso si me lo hubieras contado haber evitado verte para no meterte en más líos, no se podría a ver hecho algo.

-Eso no es así-la mire esperando por su aclaración pero al parecer ella no hablaría conmigo.

-Cuéntamelo Bella, cuéntame que te llevo a mentirles de esta manera para que te mandarán a semejante sitio, lejos de mi, ayudame a comprender esta acción tan camicace que has hecho.

-Aunque yo te hubiera delatado, me habrían mandado de todas maneras-vi como agachaba la cabeza pero poniendo mis dedos en su barbilla la hice que levantara la cabeza-rompí una de sus reglas al juntarme contigo y esta era la consecuencia por desobedecerlos.

-Esto no es justo Bella, deberías poder escoger a tus amigos, y ellos no deberían obligarte a quien puedes ver y a quien no, es tu vida joder y somos adolescente. Estamos en nuestro mejor momento.-dije yo mirando como sus pequeños ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- son tu familia y si te quieren deberían comprendedlo, quizá yo no soy la mejor compañía, pero ¿que pasa con Alice?¿o incluso con ese niño que te vi en la discoteca?, ellos son gente limpia sin problemas detrás.

-Mis tíos tampoco querían que me juntara con ellos, la única gente con la que tenía permiso para juntarme era con Rosalie y sus amigos. Son la única familia que me queda, pero han sido tan crueles conmigo desde el momento que llegue, me tienen tanto odio por lo que hizo mi padre en su momento-dijo limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que recorría por su mejilla.

-No creo que tu padre hiciera algo tan grabe para que el desprecio de ellos te tenga que salpicar a ti-dije yo, sabia que este tema le dolía por algo que no me contaba, pero necesitaba que se abriera conmigo que me contara todo lo que la preocupaba.

-Para ellos si fue grave, hasta tal punto que le despreciaron en su familia-dijo ella-e incluso lo desederaron.

-Me da igual lo que hiciera tu padre, incluso pudo haber matado a alguien-ella en ese momento me miro con ojos sorprendida-pero los errores que tuvo él, no tienen por que tener consecuencias contigo. Y ni tu, ni tu familia haréis que te pierda por segunda vez. Esta vez voy a luchar por ti. No me he pateado medio Estados unidos para ahora que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos devolverte a esa mierda de internado donde te maltratan hasta tal punto que pierdas casi la conciencia como te he visto hoy. ¿y que cojones te ha pasado en el pelo?-dije fijándome mejor en su pelo corto. Ella se acaricio su pelo y volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo, eso me hizo pensar que algo la hicieron allí, esa misma reacción la había visto en chicos de mi orfanato-¿abusaban de ti?-ella alzo la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos y me miro fijamente, pero al segundo desvió de nuevo su vista.-responde a mi pregunta ¿abusaban de ti?.

-No de la manera en la que piensas-dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que casi me costo escuchar su respuesta.

-No era la primera vez que esa perra abusaba de ti ¿verdad?-ella al principio me miro sorprendida pero enseguida desvió su mirada.-Esta bien cuando estés preparada, pero en algún momento me contaras que coño te ha pasado allí, no voy a dejar pasar el tema-dije acariciando su corto cabello-no me pidas que te devuelva a ese infierno por que no lo haré, te llevaré conmigo y estarás a salvo eso te lo juro.

-No puedes protegerme toda la vida-dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a mi por mi cintura.

-Pero lo intentare pequeña, intentare que estés a salvo de todo lo que yo pueda protegerte-nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados hasta que la puerta de la habitación sonó. Al abrirla un sonriente Jasper paso por mi lado y se dirigió con un teléfono móvil en la mano en dirección de Bella.

-Hay alguien que esta deseando hablar contigo-dijo pasandole el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-un grito enorme sonó a través de él y yo ya supe quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono, quise darle privacidad y haciéndole señales a Jasper nos dirigimos a la salida, queríamos dejarla hablar con su amiga tranquilamente, mientras hablaría con los chicos para el asunto del coche y conseguir algo de comida para Bella.

-BELLA-dijo en un grito Alice al otro lado del teléfono-Oh Dios mio ¿Estas bien?¿como estas?¿cuando vas a venir?¿por que no me hablas?¿que pasa?.

-Alice tranquila respira, me estas abrumando con tanta pregunta-dije riéndome por el teléfono. Había echado de menos la hiperactividad de mi amiga, sonreí sabiendo como estaría al otro lado del teléfono, histérica paseando de un lado a otro-estoy bien y creo ya vamos de camino, lo que no se es cuanto tardaremos.

-Me alegro tanto de escucharte, cuando supe que Edward iría a buscarte, supe que conseguiría sacarte de allí-cuando dijo esas palabras supe por quien se había enterado Edward de lo que me había pasado.

-Alice te pedí que no le dijeras nada, me lo prometiste-dije yo.

-No, si te acuerdas nunca termine de prometerte nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Y si eso era verdad ¿por que Edward había tardado tanto entonces en venir a buscarme?, tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza sin poder responderlas, pero de lo que estaba segura es que al final, después de todo habían venido a buscarme.

-No deberías haberlo hecho Alice-dije yo con un suspiro-sabes como es, sabes que arrastraría a todo el mundo sobre todo a Jasper, no tenias que a ver puesto a todos en peligro.

-Bella-dio un suspiro y supe que en ese momento me venía una gran charla estilo Alice- ¿aún no te has dado cuenta que te ama?, si lo hubieras visto como vino anoche a buscarte, muerto de miedo por no saber nada de ti, histérico para que le contará donde estabas. Si no se preocupara por ti no habría viajado miles de kilómetros solo por ir a buscarte incluso él se conformaba con verte si estabas bien.

-Pero ahora se ha expuesto aún más- dije resoplando-ahora si alguien se entera de su identidad y donde pueden encontrarlo le podrán acusar de secuestro, nos vieron Alice, y estoy segura que por mi culpa les he puesto aún más en peligro, tienes que hablar con ellos, tienes que convencerlos de que me devuelvan al internado.

-No volveré a llevarte allí Bella, aunque me lo pidas de rodillas-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Edward había entrado por ella sin yo escucharlo. Yo devolví el móvil a Jasper y salio lo más rápido que pudo, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos junto con una bandeja llena de comida, pero en este momento el estomago lo tenía cerrado y no podría comer nada.

-Creí que había dejado había dejado bien claro que no iba a llevarte de nuevo a ese infierno donde estabas metida-dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa que había en la habitación y se sentó en la cama mirándome fijamente-¿cuanto tengo que luchar contra ti para que al final dejes de verme como una victima?¿que no necesito tu protección?¿que llevo años cuidándome yo solo?.

-Edward-me acerque a él despacio lo suficiente cerca para que él pudiera abrazarme por la cintura y apoyara su cabeza en mi estomago.

-No puedes proteger a todos mi niña-dijo mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo-y no puedo perderte ahora que te he recuperado, dejame ser yo quien te proteja esta vez, dejame que por primera vez mire por alguien antes que por mi primero.

-Solo quiero hacer lo mejor para ti.

-Lo mejor para mi es que tú estés a mi lado.

-No sabes lo que quieres-dije yo acariciándole su pelo.

-Si se lo que quiero. Quiero que me cuentes tus miedos, tus sueños, tus ilusiones-dijo él mientras acariciaba mi espalda y un calor recorría toda mi columna vertebral- quiero saber que piensas en cada momento, quiero saber cuales son tus gusto, que odias y sobre todo quiero saber si tu quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo.

En ese momento un jadeo de mi boca, le mire intentando saber que significado tenían esas palabras pero solo pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que bien conocía. Solo lo había visto una sola vez en mi vida y era cuando mi padre miraba a mi madre de la misma forma que Edward me estaba mirando a mi en este momento.

-¿Que?-dije con un simple hilo de voz.

-Se que aún eres menor de edad y tendríamos que esperar a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad, pero no quiero perder más el tiempo. Este que hemos perdido por mi culpa lo quiero recuperar, quiero compensarte por todo el sufrimiento que te he infringido-dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a mi trasero y hacía que me sentara encima de él con mis piernas a cada uno de sus lados haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura-quiero amarte como ningún otro lo ha hecho en tu vida, y quiero que tu me lo permitas mi pequeña sirena-Yo lleve mis manos a su cuello mientras le empezaba acariciar su sedoso pelo, el se fue acercando poco a poco hasta casi rozar mis labios con los suyos.-¿me dejaras?.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y ahí fue cuando el termino de recorrer el terreno hasta llegar a mis labios con los suyos. Jamás me habían besado de la manera que él lo estaba haciendo conmigo, nunca tantos sentimientos se habían mezclados en mi cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, con las caricias que él me estaba dando, con el beso que me estaba entregando, y yo por supuesto que intentaba dar todo lo que sentía por él, en ese beso.

El calor que transmitía sus manos al acariciarme como lo estaba haciendo me recorrió como lava ardiendo por todo mi ser, y mi cuerpo le respondía, llegue por un momento incluso a excitarme con esas simples caricias, pero al parecer hoy no era el día el cual estaba indicado para que nos uniéramos en cuerpo y alma, ya que unos golpes bastantes fuertes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación.

-Joder-dijo Edward entre dientes-parece ser que hoy no sera el día en el que pueda recompensarte, pero cuando lleguemos a Chicago y te ponga a salvo te juro que lo haré-dijo dándome un nuevo beso en los labios.

-Eso espero-le regale una sonrisa y me separé de él para poder abrir la puerta, cuando llegue a ella uno de los amigos de Edward con una gran sonrisa estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Que hacíais pillines?¿No molestaré?-dijo alzando varias veces las cejas.

-Callate Emmett y pasa-dijo Edward-Bella come algo antes de irnos.-yo solo pude sonreirle y dejarle pasar, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta alguien se interpuso, los otros dos amigos de Edward, Jasper y el otro chico pasaron también a la habitación.

-No queríamos molestar, pero se esta haciendo tarde y deberíamos salir ya-dijo el chico el cual no sabia su nombre, el cual yo me quede mirando fijamente, le conocía pero no recordaba de donde.

-No te preocupes Jared-dijo Edward levantándose- no os he presentado-alzo su mano hacía mi y yo sin dudarlo fui hasta él para colocarme a su lado mientras Edward me abrazaba por los hombros-Jared esta es mi Bella, Bella Jared un nuevo integrante de la pandilla.

-Encantada-me volví a quedar mirándole fijamente-¿te conozco?.

-Si Bella me conoces, estuvimos casi cuatro años de vecinos-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Claro eres el hijo de Frank, él tenía un taller en Forks-dije con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se volvieron opacos por la tristeza-Oh Dios mio-me lleve las manos a la boca para tapar un sollozo que intentaba escaparse pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenarán de lagrimas-ahora me acuerdo tu padre murió.

-Hace cuatro años, no tiene importancia Bella, ya ha llovido mucho-dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

-Claro que si Jared, el arreglaba mi bici cuando era pequeña. Siempre tenía una palabra amable para cualquiera que pasaba por su taller, nunca supe como...-no pude terminar mi frase sin derrumbarme del todo.

-Hubo una explosión que tu padre investigo-dijo mirándome fijamente-pero no consiguió nada, quedo todo tan destruido que nunca supieron las causas de ella.

-Oh Dios mio, ahora lo recuerdo-dije sentándome en una silla-mi padre venía derrotado durante ese tiempo, él pensaba que la explosión había sido provocada-Edward puso una de sus manos en mi hombro como dándome su apoyo-pero yo era muy joven y nunca me explicaron que paso realmente. Lo ultimo que se es que los de servicios sociales vinieron a buscarte, pero te perdí la pista. Mi padre intento buscarte, pero nunca le dijeron donde te habían llevado, le dijeron que una familia se había hecho cargo de ti.

-Un hermano de mi padre me vino a recoger a los pocos meses del accidente-dijo el acuclillándose delante de mi-pero tuve una época demasiado rebelde y a los pocos meses no pudo mantener mi custodia y me regresaron al orfanato donde viví estos últimos años.

-Cuanto lo siento-dije yo.

-¿Por que?-dijo mirando a Edward y luego a mi-tu eras una niña cuando ocurrió y ahora tengo familia-miro de nuevo a Edward y los chicos, mientras una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios-ellos me acogieron como a uno más de su familia, y ahora tu también lo eres.

-Ella siempre lo ha sido-dijo Edward mientras cogía una de mis manos y la besaba-es mi mujer.

Yo solo pude devolverles la sonrisa a todos. Ahora es cuando sentía que encajaba de nuevo en un lugar donde se me apreciaba y se me quería, ahora es cuando me sentía que había vuelto a mi hogar.


	21. Capitlo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Llevábamos casi diez horas de viaje, estábamos casi a más de dos horas de llegar a Chicago y esta vez era yo quién conducía el coche, Bella iba de copiloto a mi lado mientras que los chicos iban durmiendo en la parte de atrás. Habíamos cambiado de coche en la primera parada, ahora conducíamos un Jepp donde íbamos algo más acomodados, pero a la vez era algo más lento.

-¿Vas bien?-me pregunto mi pequeña a mi lado.

-Si tranquila, por ahora no me ha vencido el cansancio-dije sonriendola, llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir, pero no quería parar para descansar, mi urgencia de llegar a Chicago era justificada. Necesitaba poner a salvo a Bella sin perder el tiempo. Nos habíamos estado turnando para conducir así no tendríamos que parar.

Solo lo habíamos hecho para echar gasolina, algo que aprovechamos para comprar algo de comida. No sabía que nos esperaría de ahora en adelante, pero intentaría de alguna manera recompensar a Bella por haber sido tan idiota y haberla abandonado cuando más me necesitaba.

-Cuéntame de tus padres ¿como se conocieron?-pregunte cogiéndola de la mano.

-Mi madre era profesora en Chicago-yo la mire sorprendido pero enseguida regrese mi mirada a la carretera-si ellos eran de aquí, pero cuando se casaron se fueron a Forks-dijo con una sonrisa-se conocieron en un museo, ella llevaba a los niños de su clase de visita allí mientras que mi padre estaba presentando una nueva obra que habían donado sus padres. Sin querer, mi padre se tropezó con ella y la tiro al suelo. Prácticamente se enamoraron a primera vista.

-Parecido a nosotros-dije yo mirándola de nuevo mientras le dejaba un beso en su mano.

-Algo así, lo diferente a nosotros, es que mi padre la invito a tomar un café a mi madre para pedirla perdón por el accidente-ella me miro con una sonrisa picara la cual yo respondí con otra- y ella accedió. Luego tuvieron más citas, pero cuando mis abuelos se enteraron le prohibieron a mi padre acercarse a ella-note un pequeño toque de tristeza-no se mucho de los detalles, solo lo poco que mi madre me contó sobre la familia de mi padre y lo que Alice pudo averiguar gracias a los rumores que corrían por la casa de mis tíos. Al parecer ellos se siguieron viendo a escondidas pero cuando mis abuelos lo descubrieron le amenazaron, o dejaba de ver a mi madre o le desederaban.

-Me imagino cual fue su acción-dije riéndome.

-Si no yo no estaría aquí-dijo riéndose conmigo-mis abuelos le repudiaron y cumplieron su amenaza dejando toda su herencia cuando murieron a mi tía Charlotte, que era el único familiar vivo en ese momento. Pero en parte no me quejo de la familia que me toco vivir- su voz sonó llena de orgullo-mis padres se amaron hasta el ultimo día de su vida, y ellos me dieron todo su amor y me criaron lo mejor que pudieron. No tuve muchas cosas, ya que sobrevivíamos como podíamos con el sueldo de una profesora de guardería y un policía de un pequeño pueblo, pero siento que nunca me falto de nada.

-Y nunca más te faltará-dije mientras le acariciaba de nuevo su mejilla-Bella lo que dijo Jared es verdad, siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia, mi pandilla desde que salí del orfanato a sido mi familia, algo que quiero compartir contigo.

-Siento que lo he hecho todo mal contigo, cuando tu solo me has intentado proteger de alguna manera-dijo ella con tristeza-después de esa noche en la que quise alejarte...-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Bella, después-no quería hablar de esto en este momento, sabia que teníamos que hablar de lo que paso entre nosotros pero no era el momento indicado para ello-solo dejame disfrutar este momento de paz por favor.

-Necesito sacarlo Edward, necesito contarte la verdad de lo que realmente paso-dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña lagrima que se limpio con el dorso de su mano.

-Hey-vi una pequeña cafetería de carretera y decidí aparcar en el parking para hablar más tranquilamente con ella-Bella sabes lo que siento por ti, y sabes que en este momento haría cualquier cosa por ti -cogí aire para seguir hablando-te quiero y se que estoy evitando esta conversación, los dos hicimos cosas que nos hicieron daño, pero por ahora dejemos esta conversación aparcada, lo hablaremos, te lo prometo, nos daremos el tiempo que necesitamos para poder conseguir confiar de nuevo el uno en el otro pero en este preciso momento no quiero testigos de lo que tú y yo hablemos-mire hacía atrás y vi como Jasper abría un ojo y al ver que le miraba lo cerraba de nuevo-hay demasiados oídos indiscretos y esto es algo personal que tenemos que arreglar tu y yo.

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras le acariciaba su cabello volví a mirar hacía atrás y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo a mi amigo, sabía que llevaba tiempo despierto escuchándonos, por eso no quise que Bella empezara la conversación hasta que estuviéramos totalmente solos, se dirían muchas cosas y quería privacidad para ello.

Cuando vi que se había tranquilizado volvimos a la carretera, estábamos apunto de llegar a casa. Los chicos se despertaron cuando las primeras luces de Chicago se veían a los pocos kilómetros. No quise cambiar con nadie ya que el ultimo tramo lo hice de un tirón. Una gran alegría recorrió mi cuerpo cuando pude ver la guarida a pocos metros.

-Señores, señorita -dije mientras estacionaba en la puerta-bienvenidos a casa.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche una gran cantidad de muchachos salieron para darnos la bienvenida, él que más me impresiono fue James quien me miraba con rabia. Si pensaba que no iba a volver se acababa de equivocar. Yo prácticamente le ignore y di una sonrisa a todos los que nos saludaban mientras tiraba de la mano de Bella para llevarla directamente a mi habitación, necesitaba descansar y no podría sin tener a Bella a mi lado.

-Ven por aquí-dije a Bella mientra la conducía por un pasillo, pude notar su nerviosismo-cariño, hoy solo dormiremos un rato y después saldremos de viaje de nuevo-ella me miro con sorpresa-aquí no estas segura por ahora hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y no puedan obligarte a volver a casa de tus tíos.

-¿donde iremos?-pregunto.

-Aún sitio donde estoy seguro que te tratarán bien y cuidarán de ti mientras yo no este contigo-ella me miro con tristeza-mi amor será por poco tiempo. Te iré a ver siempre que pueda, pero necesito ponerte a salvo en algún lugar que nadie sepa donde estas.

-Esta bien confió en ti-dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa.

Entramos en mi habitación y ella prácticamente observo todo lo que tenía allí, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la foto que aún mantenía en mi mesilla, la había arreglado poniéndola de nuevo en su marco, pero aún se notaba que había sido rota por la mitad, ella cogió el marco y con él se volvió hacía mi.

-Tiene una explicación-dije yo cogiéndola de su mano el marco y dejándola en su sitio, después la cogí de la mano llevándola hasta mi cama para sentarnos-cuando te conocí solo sabía tu nombre y con ayuda de Jasper te investigue-ella me miro frunciendo las cejas-se que invadí tu intimidad, y supe algunas cosas de ti gracias a tu expediente académico, pero lo que te dije en el motel es verdad, quiero conocer todo de ti, ese expediente era demasiado pobre para mis ganas de ti.

-¿Sabias de mi desde siempre?-dijo con tristeza en sus ojos-entonces ya sabias quien era mi familia-yo solo afirme con mi cabeza-por eso cuando te lo dije no te asombro-Se levanto de la cama y se puso a pasear a lo largo de mi habitación-pero seguiste persiguiéndome, que era entonces yo ¿una especie de trofeo?¿alguien que podrías conseguir para pasearselo a mi tío por las narices para que supiera que tu eras más listo y podrías así burlarte de él?.

-No, claro que no-dije levantándome y sujetándola de los hombros-Bella me interesaste antes de saber quien era tu tío, me llamaste la atención el día que te vi en el coche- la gire de nuevo para enfrentarla-solo quería saber de ti, y no sabía como, no sabía cuando volvería a verte y me estaba volviendo loco por la poca información que tenía, y cuando te vi en el campo de fútbol mi curiosidad llego hasta tal limite que fue cuando mande a Jasper a investigarte.

-En la carrera dijeron que era tu nuevo capricho que pronto te cansarías de mi-dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos.

-Pero yo no lo afirme-dije con dulzura-Bella te lleve en un primer momento para que supieras en que mundo te meterías si te quedabas conmigo, una parte de mi quería que salieras corriendo cuando vieras toda la mierda que me rodeaba, pero cuando te lleve a tu casa y me dijiste todo eso-cerré mis ojos para darme fuerzas-sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, estaba ciego al querer negarme a sentir todo lo que sentía por ti, no quería hacerlo, no quería arrastrarte a este mundo, por eso cuando me dijiste que me marchara que querías pensarlo me arrepentí de no ser más fuerte y luchar por ti. Esa semana fue la peor de mi vida después de que perdí a mis padres.

-Lo siento-dijo mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

-No, no lo sientas la culpa fue miá por ser un cobarde, por no luchar por ti-volví a respirar y volví arrastrarla a la cama pero esta vez me senté con ella en mi regazo-pero cuando el día de la fiesta de Black me echaste de tu lado y te quedaste con él, me volví loco no quise saber de ti por eso Alice no pudo hablar conmigo hasta hace unos días, no supe la verdad hasta que ya era demasiado tarde-dije mientras le acariciaba su corto pelo-¿por que no me pediste ayuda?¿por que no me contaste lo que te estaba haciendo esa rubia psicopata? Hubiera estado a tu lado, te habría ayudado hasta con mi alma si de tu boca hubiera salido una simple palabra Bella.

-Por que quise protegerte-dijo mientras hipaba por las lagrimas-no quise que pudieran cogerte y te metieran en la cárcel.

-Bella, te repito que me da igual si mis huesos hubieran acabado allí si con eso te hubiera protegido, por mi cabezonería has tenido que pasar un infierno, si hubiera sabido que te estaba chantajeando esa rubia me habría enfrentado a ella, incluso te hubiera sacado de esa mierda de fiesta que fue nuestro final.

-No hubieras podido hacer nada-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-cuando Rosalie me empezó a chantajear con esas fotos yo había decidido hablar contigo, pero cuando me dijo que podría acabar en un orfanato y tu en la cárcel me dio miedo. Accedí a todo lo que me pidió, accedí a salir con Jacob incluso después...-pero en ese momento se callo y me miro con terror.

-¿Después que?-ella negó con la cabeza y se levanto de nuevo, algo pasaba y muy grave.-Bella ¿después que?-dije exigiéndola que me lo contará.

-No me hagas contártelo por favor-dijo ella temblando.

-Si no me lo cuentas tú, obligare a Alice hacerlo. ¿Que paso con Jacob?-dije poniéndome furioso.

-Intento de violarme después de la fiesta de Jessica-lo dijo tan bajito que casi no pude escucharla, pero lo hice y mi sangre en ese momento hirvió dentro de mi cuerpo, me aleje de ella y di un puñetazo contra la pared.

-Le mataré-dije gritando-se lo advertí y no me hizo caso, ese hijo de puta va a pagar lo que te hizo-me dirigí hacía la puerta pero Bella se interpuso.

-Por favor tranquilizate-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cara-ya paso, yo supe defenderme y no se acerco a mi en todo este tiempo hasta que Rosalie me exigió acercarme de nuevo a él, pero nunca me toco de nuevo.

-¿Por que él?¿por que te exigió que volvieras a salir con ese cerdo?-pregunte entre dientes.

-Por que sus padres son uno de los más ricos de la ciudad y al parecer él se había encaprichado de mi-sus brazos me abrazaron por la cintura sabia que intentaba tranquilizarme pero aún temblaba por la ira que me recorría por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿y que ganaba ella?-ella me miro sin comprender-esa gente siempre ganan algo, estoy seguro que no lo hizo por el simple hecho de hacerle un favor a su amigo.

-Favores de su familia y yo le daba a Jacob los míos-dijo en otro susurro mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a mi, yo cerré mis puños pero empecé a respirar con más fuerza, si era lo que había comprendido esa pequeña zorra rubia me iba a conocer.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso-pude sentir como sus lagrimas empezaban a empapar mi camiseta-Dios Bella, ¿por que no me lo contaste?.

La abrace todo lo que pude intentándola tranquilizarla pero al no poder la cogí en brazos y la lleve hasta la cama, después de quitarla los zapatos y yo los míos, la acosté en ella acostándome a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados, pero poco a poco fui sintiendo como su respiración se iba tranquilizando, mi pequeña había pasado mas de lo que yo pensaba, y Alice me lo había advertido.

No solo tuvo que sufrir el infierno de ese internado, si no que ya lo había sufrido en su propia casa. Primero por culpa de ese indeseable y después por culpa de la zorra de su prima, pero ellos lo iban a pagar, por supuesto que lo iban hacer, pero de esto Bella no debería de enterarse, ya que estaba más que seguro que se negaría.

No recordaba como había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, solo sabía que tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza por causa de haberme quedado durmiendo mientras lloraba. Aún sentía la humedad en mis pestañas pero a la vez me sentía protegida. Unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban al rededor de mi cintura, y sentía como un enorme cuerpo detrás de mi me estrujaban hacía él como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera.

-Duerme un poco más Bella es muy pronto-dijo su voz ronca.

-Creo que ya he dormido demasiado-un gruñido de mi estomago me dio la razón-creo que ahora tengo algo de hambre.

-Ya me parecía a mi que ese ruido no era un trueno-sentí como se reía y yo solo pude darle un pequeño golpe con una de mis manos en su brazo que me rodeaba, pero un pequeño quejido salio de mi garganta, le había dado con mi muñeca mala-¿Te has hecho daño?-se le veía preocupado por que al parecer él también me había escuchado-creo que sería mejor que te viera alguien-se empezó a levantar pero yo lo retuve.

-Estoy bien-dije con una sonrisa-solo son torceduras, acuérdate que soy algo torpe.

-Preferiría que te viera un medico, pero creo que será mejor que desayunemos-miro su reloj y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de asombro-más bien merendemos, quería que saliéramos pronto de viaje pero creo que tendremos que hacer lo de noche.

-¿Donde iremos?-dije mientras sacaba algo de ropa de mi maleta.

-Iremos a un pueblo cerca de aquí, allí tengo unos amigos donde podrás quedarte-yo le mire con tristeza, pensaba dejarme allí sola-Bella tienes que entenderlo, no quiero arriesgarme a que te encuentren aquí, por lo menos no hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, yo iré siempre que pueda a verte, solo serán dos horas de viaje.

-Se que es lo mejor, pero me duele el volverme a separar de ti-dije mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Como a mi cariño- apoyo su barbilla en mi coronilla-pero quiero protegerte y se que allí lo estarás-se separó de mi y me miro a los ojos-cuando cumplas los 18 te prometo que nadie podrá separarte jamas de mi. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto-dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que estuviera intentando convencer a una niña.

-Vamos a comer anda-dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Ve al baño a cambiarte, aunque si quisieres puedes hacerlo aquí, a mi no me importaría-dijo alzando varias veces sus cejas, lo cual se gano un tortazo en su brazo.

-Eres un descarado-dije intentando que mi voz sonara sería.

-Pero aún así me quieres-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Recogí la ropa que me ofrecía y me fui de inmediato al cuarto de baño, después de darme una ducha sentí recomponer algo de fuerzas, hacía tiempo que no me daba una buena ducha sin prisas, y sin miedo a tardar más de la cuenta. Cuando salí del baño Edward estaba sentado y se había cambiado de ropa, ya no llevaba ese estúpido traje que se había puesto para entrar en el internado, y estaba hablando por el móvil.

-Genial, entonces nos veremos esta noche-me miro y me regalo una de sus sonrisas-no hace falta Esme-en ese momento yo me tensé pero el me llamo para sentarme encima de sus piernas y yo me acerque a él-dile a Carlisle que llevare una paciente para que la vea-mis nervios se tranquilizaron un poco pero quise seguir escuchando-no, no esta grave pero prefiero que la vea él estaré más tranquilo-me abrazo por la cintura con su mano libre mientras sonreía a la persona con la que estaba hablando- esta bien un abrazo para los dos.

-¿Quien es Carlisle y Esme?-como siempre mi lado preguntón salido a flote.

-Mis amigos, los que cuidaran de ti-yo quise preguntar más pero al parecer él tenia otra idea-bien pequeña sirena, ¿vamos a comer?-yo solo pude afirmar con una sonrisa y una afirmación con la cabeza, dejaría este tema para más tarde.

Él se levanto y como ayer me cogió fuertemente de la mano mientras salimos de la habitación, había muchas puertas en ese pasillo, me imagine que corresponderían a las habitaciones de los chicos que vivían allí. Nos cruzamos con unos cuantos de ellos, y siempre tenían una sonrisa o un saludo para nosotros.

-!BELLA!-grito una voz que yo conocía muy bien. Un torbellino de mujer vino corriendo hasta mi y casi no pude soportar su impacto contra mi cuerpo. Alice me abrazaba mientras la sentía como lloraba en mi cuello y me aplastaba prácticamente con su abrazo-Dios mio, estas aquí.

-No pude retenerla más-dijo un Jasper agitado mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aire.

-Hola Alice-conseguí decir mientras mis lagrimas también caían por mis mejillas, ella se separo de mi cuerpo y fue cuando vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¿Que coño te ha pasado en el pelo?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Una larga historia Alice, no la molestes ahora-dijo Edward a mi lado mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Tú te callas-le amenazo con su pequeño dedo-y tú ya me lo contaras todo lo que paso allí, mientras vamos en el coche.- Yo la mire asombrada y después mire a Edward quien me miro con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Sorpresa-dijo él-pensé que si llevaba a Alice con nosotros, no te sentirías tan sola en una casa que no conoces.

-Oh Edward-dije abrazándolo-es la mejor sorpresa.

-Si estas pequeñas sorpresas te alegra de este modo tan efusivo, me gustaría saber como responderás con otras más grandes-dijo él con una sonrisa picara.

-Con tenerte a ti y mis amigos, me vale, no hace falta que me compres nada material-dije yo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-ahora pequeño galán a comer.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacía una zona donde se suponía que era la cafetería, varias chicas ejercían como cocineras para cocinar a toda la gente de la pandilla. Cuando nos vieron entrar una gran sonrisa ilumino sus caras, eran bastante más jóvenes que nosotros, pero según pude ver se manejaban muy bien allí.

-Son jóvenes-dije yo mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward sin dejar de mirarlas.

-sí, pero cocinan bien-dijo Jasper.

-Cada una tiene su pequeña historia que las llevaron a la puerta de la guarida-dijo Edward mientras me besaba en la mano-pero eso te lo contarán ellas cuando llegue el momento y tengan más confianza contigo.

Una de las chicas se acerco tímidamente a nosotros, se la veía avergonzada y casi no podía levantar su rostro del puño que estaba haciendo sus manos en el delantal que llevaba, cuando llego hasta nuestro lado, se quedo mirándome fijamente y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Queremos darte la bienvenida aquí-dijo ella mientras miraba hacía atrás para mirar a sus compañeras-soy Bree y ellas son Chelsea y Claire, lo que necesites estamos para ayudarte.

-Gracias Bree-dije con una sonrisa-yo soy Bella-dije dándole la mano.

-Os traeré algo de comida, se que estaréis hambrientos-dijo Bree con una sonrisa más grande-nos alegramos que estés aquí por fin Bella.

Dichas esas palabras se fue hacía sus compañeras que la esperaban, al parecer quería enterarse de nuestra pequeña conversación, y cuando Bree se lo contó todas sonrieron con ganas y se pusieron manos a la obra preparando algunos platos. Yo me quede algo extrañada no sabía exactamente que es lo que había pasado.

-Eres la mujer del jefe-dijo Alice en un susurro-y como tal te tienen que tener un respeto-yo la mire y fruncí el entrecejo-cuando en la guarida supieron que iba hacer Edward, todas la mujeres de aquí al principio te odiaron por tener toda su atención, pero por otra parte estaban deseando que vinieras para que pudieras controlar un poco a Edward.

-¿Controlarle?, ahora si que tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar de lo que a pasado con Edward estos meses-dije a Alice mientras la señalaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudimos seguir hablando ya que Bree empezó a traer platos para que pudiéramos comer. Y la verdad es que hay que reconocer que las chicas cocinaba muy bien. Los lasaña con setas que nos ofrecieron era uno de los platos más ricos que nunca había probado y la tarta de chocolate que nos dieran de postre casi hace que tenga un orgasmo en la mesa.

-Esto esta buenísimo, tendré que pedir a Bree y a las chicas que me den la receta-dije mientras me relamía los labios, algo que hizo que Edward tuviera un pequeño brillo de lujuria en sus ojos al ver el movimiento de mi lengua.

-Lo malo es que no te la darán, ellas son muy celosas con su cocina-dijo Alice riéndose.

Cuando ayudamos a las chicas a recoger todo, Edward nos ofreció ir preparando las maletas, tendríamos que salir pronto y apenas nos quedaba tiempo. Pero cuando salimos de la cocina un chico con el pelo castaño se acerco a nosotros para poder hablar con Edward y Jasper.

-Te llama Aro y dice que es importante-Edward solo afirmo con la cabeza serio y se volvió hacía Alice y hacía mi.

-Tengo que atender la llamada, Alice acompaña a Bella hacer la maleta en pocos minutos me reuniré con vosotras. Jasper ven conmigo-después de dejarme un beso en los labios, los vi desaparecer por el pasillo. Alice me abrazo por uno de mis brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección la que sería la habitación de Edward.

-Ahora es el momento de hablar ya que no tenemos a los perros guardianes a nuestro alrededor, me tienes que contar que te paso en el pelo, y como te rescato Edward-dijo riéndose.

-Claro espera que lleguemos a la habit...-no pude terminar la frase ya que el mismo chico que me había sujetado en la discoteca había aparecido delante de nosotras contándonos el camino.

-Así que tu eres la nueva zorra de Edward-dijo él con una sonrisa siniestra-esto sera divertido.


	22. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Al escuchar esas palabras todo mi cuerpo tembló por el miedo y la rabia que transmitía él, le recordaba de la primera vez que le vi, y de como se lleno de furia al ver como me iba con Edward en vez de con él. Sus ojos azules como el hielo me miraban intensamente como si me quisiera atrapar en su mirada y no soltarme jamas.

-James apartate y dejanos pasar-dijo Alice avanzando hacía él pero cuando se acerco a él la sujeto de un brazo.

-Tú mejor te callas enana, este tema no va contigo-dijo mientras la empujaba contra la pared- ya te me escapaste una vez, pero ahora estas en mi terreno nena y seguramente podremos divertirnos.

Vi como daba un paso en mi dirección pero yo no me moví, la ira que embargaba mi cuerpo por ver como empujaba a mi amiga de ese modo era más grande que el miedo que le pudiera tener en ese momento. Le veía como poco a poco se acercaba a mi como si estuviera acechándome, pero cuando vi que estaba lo suficiente cerca mi mano reacciono sola y le di un bofetón con todas mis fuerzas haciéndole girar la cabeza por la fuerza del golpe, pero sentí como un fuerte dolor me recorría la muñeca, le había golpeado con la mano la cuál ya tenía herida de la caída que había tenido en el internado.

-A mi no me vuelvas a llamar zorra cabrón, por que te partiré la cara-no supe como me embargo esa valentía en ese momento pero sentí como la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo anulando todo mi miedo y dejando solo la ira contra él.

-Vaya, la gatita saca las uñas-en un rápido movimiento me sujeto del brazo de tal manera que me estaba haciendo daño acercándome aún mas a su cuerpo, pero en ningún momento quise que se diera cuenta que mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja-tienes que ser una fiera en la cama-dijo con un susurro mientras se relamía los labios algo que me dio asco de verlo. Con un empujón le separe de mi.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu puta vida-dije entre dientes.

-Ya vendrás a buscarme en su momento Isabella, no siempre tú novio tendrá el control de todo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dije acercándome de nuevo a él.

-Algo que sabrás muy pronto-dijo sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa-y será mejor que tú te vayas haciendo a la idea de que pronto seras miá.

-Nunca seré tuya, soy la mujer de Edward y estoy segura que le gustará mucho esta conversación que estas teniendo conmigo imbécil-dije acercándome-pero quizá seas un puto cobarde que solo te gusta intentar meter miedo a las mujeres que crees que están indefensas, pero siento decirte que ese no es mi caso, te has equivocado conmigo.

-Eres una puta- se acerco de nuevo a mi y pude ver en sus ojos la furia contenida que aún no dejaba salir, al parecer no le estaba gustando nada de lo que le estaba acusando-debería darte una paliza para que supieras quien es el jefe aquí.

-Atrevete a pegarme si eres tan valiente-le empuje con mis puños en el pecho y le hice separarse de mi con un empujón-QUE ME PEGUES JODER SI TIENES HUEVOS-le grite mientras le volvía a empujar-vamos te estoy esperando.

-Bella-me llamo Alice detrás de mi de manera temblorosa.

-Estoy harta de bravucones como tú, me tenéis hasta las narices de vuestras amenazas, y ya no voy aguantar más gilipollas como tú-dije volviendole a empujar, le vi levantar su puño para golpearme pero no llego a descargarlo hacía mi.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo una voz detrás nuestra, me volví y vi al amigo moreno y enorme de Edward-James ¿que coño pasa aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-Esta-dijo señalándome con la cabeza-creo que se ha vuelto loca, no se como se os a ocurrido meterla aquí en vez llevarla a un psiquiátrico.

-James, no te pases, sabes que es la mujer de Edward y le tienes que tener un respeto-dijo él poniéndose a mi altura y cruzándose de brazos, yo aún no había dicho nada pero tampoco dejaba de mirarle.

-Yo no tengo por que tenerle respeto a alguien que tú o tu jefe me impongan-dijo mirándome con rabia-pero quizá cuando Edward se cansé de ella podría tenerla pero de otra forma-dijo con una sonrisa fría.

-Largate James, no te busques más problemas con Edward-dijo Emmett.

Le vi mirarme con la promesa de que esto no se iba a quedar así mientras se daba la vuelta. Sabía que estaba maquinando algo, casi le podía ver como se movían sus engranajes dentro de la cabeza. Pero por otro lado no quería comentarle nada a Edward, bastante preocupado había estado por mi culpa como para darle otro motivo para añidir en su lista. Cuando me gire pude ver como Alice estaba aún apoyada en la pared donde la había empujado James mirándome con asombro y Emmett aún miraba por donde James había desaparecido.

-Os pediría que no le comentarais nada a Edward-dije mirando a Emmett y a Alice.

-Deberíamos decírselo Bella-dijo Emmett.

-Lo se, pero bastantes problemas tiene ya para incrementarlo uno mas-le mire de forma suplicante-por favor Emmett, te pido que me ayudes en esto.

-No me mires así Bella-dijo él, sabía que estaba empezando a ganar por eso seguí con mi mirada de cachorrita abandonada-eres una pequeña lianta -dijo con un suspiro-esta bien, pero escuchame bien, si veo algo raro como esto otra vez se lo digo a Edward ¿me oyes?.

-Gracias-dije dando un pequeño salto y dándole un abrazo, me volví hacía mi amiga y ella solo pudo confirmarlo con la cabeza.-gracias Alice.

-Bien, señoritas os acompañare a su habitación para que no haya más problemas-puso sus manos en jarra para que pudiéramos sujetarnos en sus enormes brazos.-Dios pero que bien acompañado me veo ahora-dijo con una sonrisa-cuando me veré en otra situación como esta.

Fuimos los tres agarrados mientras sonreíamos a todos los que nos veían, Emmett tenía una sonrisa burlona durante todo el camino mientras caminaba con chulería con nosotras colgadas de sus enormes brazos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Edward hizo una especie de reverencia con una enorme sonrisa en donde pude apreciar un par de hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas.

-Señoritas ya están a salvo-dijo él.

-Gracias amable caballero-dije yo mientras hacia una reverencia y entraba en la habitación seguida de Alice que intentaba aguantar la risa-ahora podéis retiraros ya estamos a salvo.

Cuando cerré la puerta Alice ya no aguanto más y pude oírla reírse a carcajadas contagiándome a mi también. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que me dolieron las costillas. Me limpie las lagrimas que se me habían escapado gracias a la risa y pude ver como Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en la cama.

-¿Donde aprendiste a defenderte así?-dijo sentándose en la cama mientras yo entraba en el baño para coger una de las pastillas que tenía allí Edward para el dolor de muñeca que se había agravado más por el golpe que le había dado a James-jamas pensé que te vería con esa furia de leona.

-Supongo que estaba harta de ser siempre la victima y hoy me ha salido la rama de mi padre para defenderme-dije encogiéndome de los hombros, mientras me vendaba de nuevo la muñeca, seguro que Edward entraría en cólera al verme de nuevo dañada la muñeca- siempre me pasa cuando sobrepasan mis limites, no es la primera vez, recuerda la patada que le di a Jacob en su momento.

-Si me acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Te has hecho daño de nuevo?.

-No es grave no te preocupes-una vez que estaba colocada moví un poco mis dedos para saber la gravedad de mi lesión, y creo que era más grave de lo que pensaba, al menos del tobillo ya estaba recuperado, pero esta lesión iba a tardar más en curarse.

-¿que paso con Edward?-me pregunto de golpe Alice, me senté a su lado y di un gran suspiro sabía que tenía que hablar con mi amiga.

-Le conté todo-ella me miro con una ceja alzada-le conté sobre el chantaje de Rosalie, sobre lo que paso con Jacob y el porque me mandaron al internado-dije agachando un poco mi mirada-se volvió loco cuando se entero de Jacob, pensé que no podría sujetarlo cuando vi como salia de la habitación en dirección a matarlo.

-¿Como creías que reaccionaría?-dijo frunciendo su ceño-le cuentas que a su chica casi la viola un imbécil y ¿como creés que iba a responder?, lo que más me extraña es que pudieras pararle tú sola, conozco a Edward de este poco tiempo que he estado saliendo con Jasper, y se que tiene mucho genio. Ha estas alturas deberíamos estar vestidas de negro para ir al funeral de Jacob.

-Yo se lo pedí.

-¿Como?-pregunto.

-Le pedí que no hiciera nada, bastante ya ha hecho por mi, tuvimos una buena discusión cuando supo que le había protegido delante de mi tío, y peor fue cuando le exigí que me devolviera al internado.-Ella solo me miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Que paso allí?-me acaricio mi pelo corto con tristeza-realmente Bella ¿que fue lo que te paso?.

-Fue un infierno Alice-dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-jamas lo había pasado peor, quizá hubiera sido mejor el orfanato que entrar allí.

-oh dios míos Bella-dijo abrazándome.

-Estaba sola, sin nadie a quien conocía, al principio las cosas iban bien, mi compañera estaba supuestamente de vacaciones, pero cuando llego el infierno se desato- me limpie una lagrima que se me había escapado de uno de mis ojos-Si no se hacía lo que ella o sus amigas querían te castigaban-me coloque un pequeño mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja-no se aún como pude sobrevivir.

-¿Esto te lo hicieron esas chicas?-dijo señalando mi pelo yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza.

-Pero a otras chicas les fue peor que a mi-mire hacía la pared recordando a una de ellas-había una chica muy jovencita la cual le pidieron que limpiarán sus habitaciones, ella como yo se negó hacerlo, pero su castigo fue uno de los peores, la encerraron en el sótano, la chica tenía pánico a la oscuridad, la escuche dando golpes a la puerta mientras ellas se reían, intente ayudarla pero me golpearon tan fuerte que me dejaron sin sentido. Lo ultimo que sé de ella es que estaba ingresada en el hospital por un cuadro grave de ansiedad. Casi le había dado un paro cardíaco y la tendrían que ingresar en un psiquiátrico por depresión, estando internada allí se había intentado quitar la vida un par de veces.

-Dios-dijo Alice tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, viendo como se llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas.

-No llores-dije mientras le limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla-estoy aquí, sana y salva.

-No tenía que haber permitido que Edward estuviera tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, tenía que haber sido más cabezota y habérselo dicho antes, seguramente te habría sacado antes.

-Alice no te culpes, ni tu ni él sois culpables de que la zorra de Heidi se comporte de esa manera, o de que los profesores y la directora hiciera la vista gorda de todo lo que hacía ella.

Ella quiso opinar algo más pero no pudo, un golpe de la puerta corto nuestra conversación, al parecer sabía quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta ya que una sonrisa enorme se instalo en su cara y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Jasper estaba al otro lado con una gran sonrisa, tenía una maleta en la mano mientras miraba a mi amiga con mucha dulzura. Le dejo pasar mientras yo me dirigía hacía la miá para terminar de guardar la poca ropa que había usado ayer. Cuando termine Jasper me la arrebato y se dirigió hacía la puerta de nuevo.

-Vamos Edward nos espera en la entrada-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al despacho Emmett estaba sujetando mi teléfono donde la llamada de Aro me esperaba, con una señal le hice sentarse en una de las sillas del despacho mientras que Jasper se sentaba en la otra. No me extrañaba esta llamada ya que había estado desaparecido prácticamente un par de días y aún teníamos algunos negocios pendientes.

-Aro es un gusto hablar contigo-dije saludándole cortesmente.

-Vaya al fin apareces-dijo con burla-llevo algunos días sin hablar contigo para preguntarte que tal el negocio con mi socio pero al parecer nadie de allí sabía donde te habías metido-sabia que no había terminado su frase ya que le escuche coger aire-y ayer te vi en las noticias que estabas en Nueva York secuestrando a la sobrina de los Hale. ¿En que coño estabas pensando Edward?-dijo con rabia-tendrás a todo la maldita policía y el F.B.I. Detrás de tu culo por llevarte a esa chica.

-Tú nunca estarás en peligro Aro-dije yo intentando tranquilizarle-tus negocios conmigo están seguros al igual que el de todos tus socios.

-¿Me lo aseguras Edward?, manejamos muchos millones de dolares para que tu con tu estupidez eches todo nuestro trabajo por tierra, no me obligues a tener que buscar a otro proveedor.

-¿Cuando has dejado de confiar en mi?-dije ya entre dientes por su amenaza, empezaba a cabrearme y mi tono de voz empezaba a subir-lo que yo haga con mi vida en cosa miá, y te puedo jurar que toda esta mierda nunca te salpicará a ti.

-Eso espero Edward, quiero seguir confiando en ti, pero como vuelvas a fallarme tendrás noticias miás-después de esas palabras colgó. Yo colgué con más fuerza de la necesaria y recostándome en el sillón quedándome mirando a Jasper y Emmett que me miraban serios esperando a que les contará que era lo que pasaba.

-Aro temé que gracias a lo que hicimos el otro día en Nueva York le salpique a él-le dije mientras me llevaba los dedos al tabique de la nariz.

-¿Tan rápido nos han localizado?-pregunto Emmett.

-Los dos policías que nos interceptaron al sacar a Bella, han tenido que dar nuestra descripción, y nuestro perfil a debido salir en los archivos de los federales-dijo Jasper.

-A parte de que Bella es la sobrina de un importante empresario-añadí yo.

-Estamos jodidos-dijo Emmett resoplando- ¿que vas hacer?-me pregunto.

-Llevármela, ese plan no ha cambiado, y cuando sepa que esta a salvo regresaré y seguiremos como si no supiéramos nada. Esperaremos que se enfrié un poco la cosa, por ahora estaremos tranquilos suspendiendo todas nuestras actividades menos los negocio con las armas, aún tenemos algunos trabajos pendientes, Emmett ocupate tu de eso mientras Jasper y yo nos ocupamos de dejar a Bella y su amiga a salvo.

El me confirmo con la cabeza y se levanto para marcharse dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mi. Sabía que podía confiar en él dejandole al mando mientras nosotros escondíamos a las chicas. Solo serían por un par de meses hasta que Bella cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero necesitaba tenerla escondida por si las cosas se complicabas.

-¿Donde las esconderás?-pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Las voy a llevar con Esme y con Carlisle, se que allí estarán seguras-dije con una sonrisa.

-Esme estará contenta de verte-dijo con una sonrisa-¿hace cuanto que no los ves?.

-Casi dos años, desde que se casaron-dije acordándome de ellos-no puedo creer que hallá pasado tanto tiempo.

- Casi el mismo tiempo que yo. Bueno, te dejo para que lo prepares todo para nuestro viaje iré a ver si las chicas están listas.

-Os espero en la entrada.

Una vez que vi salir a mi amigo no pude evitar acordarme de esa pareja. Carlisle y Esme eran miembros de diferentes pandillas, él de la nuestra y Esme de la de Alec. Nunca pensé que podría ser desafiado por alguien como él, un chico escuálido sin mucha gracia, simplemente por defender a alguien que según él era el amor de su vida. Pero lo hizo y en el fondo tuvo toda mi admiración por luchar por lo que quiso. Al final ella renuncio a su pandilla y los dos se escaparon de la ciudad. Nunca le guarde rencor, por eso fui yo quien los ayudo a escaparse apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiera en las sombras. No quise que nadie se involucrará, ya que si se enteraban de la deserción de Carlisle o de Esme correrían peligro de muerte.

De vez en cuando Carlisle me escribía para contarme que tal les iba mandándome fotos. Había cambiado mucho, se había hecho todo un hombre, y ella estaba más guapa que nunca. Supe que les había ido muy bien después de casarse hace dos años y él se había sacado la carrera de medico de familia donde ejercía en el pequeño pueblo donde estaba su granja.

Al hablar con ellos esta mañana Esme me había asegurado que Bella estaría segura al cien por cien con ellos y que la protegerían con su vida. Confiaba en ellos y sabía que harían todo lo posible para asegurarse que Bella estuviera bien allí, pero también sabía que me esperaba una buena bronca de parte de Esme por no visitarlos o algún sermón de Carlisle cuando supiera el caso de Bella.

Cuando confirme la hora salí rápidamente de mi despacho, había estado más tiempo del esperado pensando en mis amigos. Seguramente Jasper ya estaría en la puerta esperándome con la chicas. Y así lo confirme, Bella estaba de espaldas a mi hablando con Alice mientras que mi amigo cargaba dos maletas. Me acerque a ella despacio abrazándola con la cintura con mis brazos.

-Hola preciosa-dije dándola un pequeño beso en su cuello, después de todo no me desagradaba demasiado este corte de pelo ya que me dejaba todo su esplendido cuello libre para poder besarle.

-Hola descarado-dijo girando su cuello para mirarme sobre su hombro y dejarme ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Mmmm-dije girándola para que quedara mirándome a mi y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-como me conoces pequeña sirena.

-Bueno cuando dejéis los arrumacos podríamos irnos-dijo una pequeña duende cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

-Alice-quiso reprenderla Bella.

-Dejala Bella, al parecer esta noche Jasper no le ha dado guerra-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Seras...-intento golpearme en el brazo pero yo fui más rápido y me aparte.

-Edward-me dijo Bella en tono de advertencia.

-¿que? Ella empezó primero-sabía que me estaba comportando como un niño, pero en ese momento estaba feliz, tenía a mi mujer conmigo-vamos que alguien nos espera.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y la dirigí al coche. Mi precioso Volvo plateado nos esperaba allí. Era el único coche que realmente era mio, y aunque normalmente me gustaban más conducir las motos este le tenía guardado expresamente por estos motivos. Entre Jasper y yo metimos las maletas y después ayude a Bella a meterse en el coche. Una vez que ya estábamos sentados me gire hacía ella.

-¿Preparada?-pregunte.

-Todo lo que se puede-dijo con otra sonrisa.

Así fue como nos pusimos en marcha hacía la casa de Carlisle y Esme, con la esperanza de que quizá en unos meses Bella pudiera volver a mi lado pero esta vez de manera indefinida.


	23. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Llevábamos casi dos horas de viaje y la ciudad de Chicago hacía tiempo que la habíamos dejado atrás. El paisaje de la gran ciudad había dejado paso a un ambiente más campestre donde pasábamos pequeñas granjas en las cuales se podía respirar paz. Apenas habíamos pasado otros coches, con eso me confirmo las palabras de Edward cuando me dijo que aquí estaría más segura.

Todos los pasajeros del coche íbamos en un silencio bastante cómodo donde de vez en cuando se escuchaban los murmullos de una conversación bastante corta entre Alice y Jasper, los cuales viajaban en la parte de atrás. Yo apenas había abierto la boca y no era por que se nos había acabado la conversación, sino que en este momento estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido durante este corto tiempo.

Me había sincerado con Edward y le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber dejando atrás un gran peso que solo hacía aplastarme el alma y dejando todo lo que era yo al descubierto. Sabia que él aún tenia algunos demonios dentro, pero igual que hizo él en su tiempo yo también le daría su espacio para que pudiera contarme sobre ellos.

De vez en cuando él me miraba con ese brillo de felicidad que se reflejaba en sus pupilas y otras veces me besaba en la mano dándome su apoyo, haciéndome saber que siempre estaría a mi lado. Pero hubo un breve momento donde su entrecejo se frunció, algo le estaba molestando pero sabía que aunque se lo preguntara no me lo diría para protegerme.

-Estamos llegando-dijo Edward sacándonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

Yo mire hacía delante y pude ver como nos acercábamos a una casa blanca de estilo colonial rodeada de un hermoso jardín era lo único que se podía ver por las luces que la alumbraban ya que era bastante tarde. La noche se había cerrado totalmente dejando solo de iluminación las estrellas y la luna.

Una vez que nos acercamos pude ver a un hombre y a una mujer abrazados por la cintura. No podía ver sus rostros, pero quise jurarme a mi misma que nos miraban con una sonrisa amigable. Una vez que Edward aparco ellos se acercaron al coche dándole una cariñosa bienvenida a él y a Jasper que eran los que se habían adelantado.

-Bella ven-dijo Edward alzando su mano para que nos acercáramos-te presento a Carlisle y Esme-una vez que me acerque pude ver como un hombre rubio con los ojos azules como el cielo y una mujer con el pelo color caramelo y una sonrisa maternal se acercaban a mi para saludarme con un abrazado.

-Encantado de conocerte -dijo el hombre.

-Estoy feliz de tenerte al fin aquí cariño-dijo ella mientras al igual que el hombre me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias a los dos-dije regalandoles una sonrisa.

-Y esta es la chica de Jasper, Alice-dijo Edward presentando a mi amiga.

Terminadas las presentaciones nos hicieron pasar a su casa, era increíble la belleza que había dentro, se respiraba muy familiar con casi todos los muebles hechos de madera donde un gran salón con una chimenea nos daba la bienvenida. Algunas fotos familiares nos sonreían desde encima de ella donde me llamo la atención que Edward junto con otros chicos salían en una de ellas. Yo supe mirarle con una sonrisa la cuál el me devolvió.

-Es del orfanato donde estuvimos-dijo acercándonos a ella-este es Emmett- un chico bastante escuálido y sin mucha altura me sonreía a travessss de ella, pulocalizarloooo por shoyuelososossonreír-estetetete Jasper-la foto de él si qsorprendióióióío ya que el Jasper de la foto era mucho más gordito mientras era abrazado por un Edward mucho más joven-este que esta agachado es Carlisle-dijo midetrásdetras de él.

-Hay estaba más guapo-dijo él riéndose.

-Pues a mi me gustas más así-dijo su mujer dándole un beso.

-Y los demás chicos que salen los habrás visto por la guarida, pero hemos cambiado mucho desde ese día-dijo con una sonrisa-¿donde conseguiste la foto?-pregunto Edward girándose para mirar a Carlisle.

-Me la mando Sussan después de la boda, pensó que me gustaría tenerla para no olvidar mis orígenes según decía ella-yo seguí mirando la foto y al lado de todos esos chicos sonrientes había una mujer de unos 30 años a lado de ellos.

-Ella es Sussan era una de las cuidadoras del centro-dijo Edward señalando a la mujer.

-Es guapa-dije yo.

-Si te gustan las mujeres de casi 40 años si es guapa, aunque eso se lo dirá su marido-dijo Jasper al lado nuestro que también esta mirando la foto-que gordo estaba-dijo riéndose.

-Pues a mi me pareces encantador-dijo Alice dándole un pequeño beso.

-Bueno dejemos el pasado, ahora a cenar que seguro que vendréis hambrientos-miro a Edward de manera acusatoria el cuál el solo respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-No podía esperar a comer tu pastel de calabaza y tu asado-dijo él.

-Me parece increíble que tengas a esta criatura sin comer solo por eso-dijo ella de una manera que parecía que estaba regañando a un niño-tú y Jasper acompañad a Carlisle a las habitaciones, yo preparare la mesa para poder cenar.

Los vi irse de nuevo al coche a regañadientes mientras que nosotras acompañábamos a Esme a la cocina para preparar todo. Me hacía gracia la manera de regañarles como si fueran sus hijos a chicos que eran más o menos de su edad. Cuando entramos a la enorme cocina que tenía allí, Esme nos dio unos delantales mientras ella miraba el horno.

-Bien chicas, manos a la obra-dijo con una sonrisa-Alice lleva esta cesta con el pan solo faltaba esto y Bella ayudame a llevar los platos.

Una vez que nos organizamos casi no tardamos nada en preparar la mesa, al poco de terminar, los chicos aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, sen les veía algo cansados, pero la sonrisa que tenían en la cara valía oro. Cuando nos vieron con los delantales puestos unas pequeñas risas aparecieron pero yo apenas les hice caso y me senté en el sitio que Esme me había dicho.

-Estas preciosa con eso puesto-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado-quiza convezca a Esme para que nos lo deje y esta noche me lo enseñas pero con nada debajo-dijo alzando varias veces sus cejas.

-Ya quisieras tú-respondí con burla.

Después de estar ya todos colocados la comida fue servida, la verdad es que había que reconocer que todo tenía muy buena pinta, un recuerdo vino a mi mente, al recordar las comidas caseras de mi madre cuando en el poco rato que el trabajo de mi padre le dejaba libre compartíamos los tres juntos.

La comida paso sin prácticamente hablar nada interesante, tenía la sensación de que querían hacerlo cuando termináramos y fue justo lo que paso una vez que terminamos de recoger todo, Esme y Carlisle nos invitaron a tomar un café mientras hablábamos de lo que había pasado y al paso Edward le pidió a Carlisle que revisara mis heridas.

-De verdad no es necesario-dije yo no dándole tanta importancia.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Edward-¿Crees que no he visto que te has vuelto a vendar la muñeca?, seguro que te has vuelto hacer daño.

-Tardare un par de minutos Bella no te preocupes-Carlisle desapareció por un pasillo que darían a las habitaciones mientras los demás nos poníamos cómodos en los sofás del salón.

-Bueno y contadme, ¿de que pandilla habéis salido vosotras para que tengamos que custodiaros?-pregunto Esme con un sonrisa. Yo casi me atraganto al escuchar su pregunta pero fue Edward quien respondió.

-Te dije por teléfono que Bella era diferente-dijo él agarrándome de la mano-Bella y Alice no pertenece a ninguna pandilla-vi como ella nos miraba con asombro.

-¿Y como...?-la vi tragar saliva mientras se notaba como sus anclajes daban vueltas para intentar comprender como nos habían conocido-de alguna discoteca ¿verdad?.

-Tampoco-vi como por primera vez Edward se quedaba sin palabras-la verdad es que la conocí en un coche-se empezó a pasar la mano por su pelo como símbolo de nerviosismo.

-¿En un coche?-no le dio tiempo a responder ya que Carlisle apareció por la puerta con un maletín medico.

-No te dolerá tranquila-le acuclillarse delante de mi mientras retiraba la venda que yo me había puesto, después de examinarla abrió su maletín-tienes un esguince leve, no es muy importante pero tendrás que llevar una célula durante unos días.

-Gracias-dije yo mientras le veía que aparte de la célula sacaba también unas pastillas.

-Tomate esto también, te ayudará con el dolor-vi como Esme se levantaba del sofá y al poco tiempo me daba un vaso de agua para tomarme la pastilla-te dejara adormilaba un poco, pero al menos te bajara la inflamación, el pie en cambio lo tienes bien, al parecer solo una torcedura-dijo cerrando su maletín y sentándose al lado de su mujer.

-Cuéntame lo del coche-dijo Esme.

Edward me dio una sonrisa y empezó a contar como nos conocimos, pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en Esme, la verdad es que contada como lo hacía Edward era algo muy romántico, pero cuando llego a la parte de la carrera su ceño se frunció y su boca se volvió una gran linea de disgusto.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la llevaste a una carrera ilegal?-dijo ella un poco más alto de lo normal.

-Esme tranquilizate-dijo su marido mientras la sujetaba de la mano.

-Tú estas loco, esas carreras son muy peligrosas para gente que no conoce nuestro mundo ¿que hubiera pasado si por alguna casualidad hubieras perdido?¿la hubieras dejado en manos de Alec?-dijo ella con angustia en la mirada.

-Nunca hubiera perdido-dijo Edward entre dientes-¿ es que no me conozcas Esme? ¿cuantas veces he perdido contra él?, parece mentira que expresamente tú me diga que podría haber perdido.

-Edward para-dije yo sujetándole la mano intentando tranquilizarlo pero parece ser que no pude hacerlo.

-Tú Esme que fuiste una de las famosas apuestas de Alec, si yo no hubiera ganado ¿sabes a manos de quien estarías ahora?-volvió acusar él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Edward, suficiente-dijo la voz de Carlisle-todos sabemos que gracias a que tú ganaste esa apuesta mi Esme no acabo en las manos de Cayo. Y eso te lo agradeceré siempre.

-Pues entonces que deje de acusarme, era una apuesta segura, nunca dejaría que ese animal pusiera las manos encima de Bella y menos si era yo quien podía evitarlo-dijo mirándome a mi-siempre estuvo segura a mi lado y siempre lo estará mientras yo pueda protegerla, pero ahora mismo necesito vuestra ayuda para poder lograrlo-dijo mirando de nuevo al matrimonio.

-¿que es lo que pasa Edward?-dijo Carlisle sin mirarlo.

-Bella es familia de los Hale -un jadeo de asombro sonó de parte de Esme mientras me miraba.

-Edward, no me digas que has raptado a la sobrina de los Hale que tanto se habla en las noticias-dijo Esme mirándole con asombro.

-¿En las noticias?-yo le mire viendo como el cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, al parecer era algo de lo que no quería que me enterará, eso era lo que le molestaba.

-Bella te lo iba a contar-dijo en un susurro mientras me de las manos.

-¿En las noticias?¿Edward hemos salido en las noticias?-volví a preguntar negándome a que me hubiera ocultado esa información.

-Nena por esto mismo no quería contártelo, sabía que te podrías así.-dijo volviéndome a coger de las manos, pero yo me solté de una manera brusca.

-Me has vuelto a ocultar cosas Edward-dije con furia.

-Quería protegerte y estoy más que seguro que si te hubieras enterado hubieras sido capaz de ir donde tú tío y entregarte por el simple hecho de que pensarías que de esa manera podrías salvarme de esa acusación, algo que no iba a consentir-dijo de manera brusca-Bella si hubieras vuelto a casa de tu tío te hubieran llevado quizá esta vez más lejos para alejarte de mi e incluso en un sitio mucho peor en el que estuviste.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir por mi- en el momento que salieron esas palabras de mi boca supe el daño que había causado, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había estado sentado-Edward...

-Dejalo Bella ya me lo has dejado claro, estoy cansado de pedirte perdón por todo lo que creo que hago mejor pero para ti, pero esta visto que sigues sin confiar en mi y no se si algún día lo harás.

Le vi salir por la puerta a la oscura noche mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, de nuevo había jodido las cosas con él y esta vez no sabía como arreglar las cosas. Vi como Jasper y Carlisle salieron a los pocos segundos detrás de él mientras que Esme y Alice se sentaban a mi lado.

-Lo he vuelto a joder ¿verdad?-dije mirando a mi amiga.

-Bella-dijo suspirando-a veces tienes que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas-dijo ella.

-Yo te entiendo en parte, se que quieres protegerle pero ellos son demasiado orgullosos-dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba por los hombros-dale tiempo cuando se le pase el enfado hablara contigo.

-Espero que sea pronto-dije yo mientras me limpia las lagrimas.

-Venid, necesitáis descansar seguramente mañana las cosas se verán de otra manera.

Esme nos condujo por el pasillo hacia las que serían nuestras habitaciones, no sabia si Edward dormiría esta noche conmigo o estaría tan enfadado que ni siquiera pensaría en pasar un segundo conmigo.

Esme me dejo en una habitación preciosa con una cama con cuatro póster de madera y una coqueta en un lado de la habitación, me dejo encima de la cama uno de sus camisones la maleta aún no la había desecho y seguramente me vio con pocas ganas de hacerlo hoy.

-Creo que es de tu talla-dijo ella mientras veía como lo examinaba y ella se sentaba en la cama.

-Gracias es muy bonito-dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras lo dejaba en una silla.

-Ven cariño siéntate conmigo un rato-dijo palmeando a su lado. A paso lento me acerque a ella mientras veía como me acariciaba el pelo con cariño-Cuando yo empece con Carlisle nuestra relación era muy difícil, mi pandilla estaba enfrentada a los de Edward y según nuestras leyes prácticamente teníamos que odiarnos. Yo crecí en las calles y hay si querías sobrevivir tenias que hacerlo por ti misma, por eso siempre fui demasiado independiente, nunca pensé en nadie que no fuera yo misma.

"cuando Carlisle y yo empezamos a salir nadie podía enterarse ya que lo que hacíamos nosotros se podía tomar como traición, yo siempre intentaba separar a Carlisle de mi por el miedo de que se enterará alguien de mi pandilla o de la suya y le hicieran daño y más de una vez nos peleamos por ese motivo. Hasta que comprendí de que era yo misma quien nos hacíamos más daño que lo que pudiera ocurrir en el exterior.

" Edward se entero y fue Carlisle quien se enfrento a él, tuvieron una pelea muy fea donde a él casi le matan. En un principio odie a Edward por herirle, pero ese odio a los pocos días se transformo en gratitud, él de alguna forma respetaba a Carlisle y le dejo marchar. Fue cuando entendí que si Edward hubiera querido le podría a ver matado, pero de alguna manera no lo hizo, si no que nos dejo marcharnos.

"Edward hizo correr el rumor de que había matado a Carlisle de una paliza por relacionarse con alguien de otra pandilla dándonos la cuartada perfecta para desaparecer de Chicago y acabando en este pequeña granja donde sabíamos que nadie nos encontraría. Con el tiempo supe que fue el propio Carlisle junto con Edward quien monto todo este teatro, la paliza, el rumor y que le creyeran muerto, no me había contado del plan para que no pudiera oponerme. Estuve tres días sin hablarle por no consultármelo pero luego pensándolo en frió el tuvo razón si yo me hubiera metido seguramente habría estropeado las cosas y ahora no llevaríamos dos años casados"

-Es una historia increíble Esme-dije alegrándome por ella por que su historia acabara bien- pero estoy tan llena de miedos.

-Bella me gustaría saber que es lo que te paso para que seas de esta manera-yo la mire de manera asustada-cariño seguro que si lo sacas te sentirás mejor y podre ayudarte, pero una persona no es tan protectora y esta tan llena de miedo sin ningún motivo.

-Fue después de la muerte de mis padres-dije mientras se me llamaban los ojos de lagrimas-estaba tan sobreprotegida por ellos. El día que murieron iban a verme en un debate en el instituto. Ese día llovía mucho, el debate empezó y yo no veía a mis padres por ningún lado. Me enfade mucho con ellos. Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi y yo por estar tan pendientes de si llegaban lo perdí-dije llorando-cuando llegue a casa dos de los compañeros de mi padre me esperaban en la puerta, sabía que algo grave había pasado por la manera en que me miraban-dije intentando limpiarme las lagrimas-me...me dijeron del accidente que habían tenido cuando iban al debate.

-Oh Bella-dijo abrazándome.

-Murieron por mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera puesto tan pesada para que vinieran, ellos no hubieran tenido ese accidente, los hubiera protegido, pero fue una egoísta y ellos murieron dejándome sola.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo limpiándome las lagrimas-no estas sola, tienes a Edward y a una gran amiga que es Alice, también estoy yo y Carlisle quienes también seremos tu familia si nos dejas y estoy segura que todos los chicos de la guarida también esta ahí por si los necesitas.

-Pero esa es la familia de Edward, no la miá-dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama y apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas, me sentía bien hablar con Esme, aunque ella tenía más o menos mi edad me sentía con ella como si fuera mi hermana mayor a la cual podría contarle todo-mi única familia no me quiere, me desprecia sin apenas conocerme y los que si me quieren solo se hacerles daño. Soy despreciable nadie debería estar cerca de mi.

-Tranquila pequeña, tienes mucho rencor hacia ti misma y tienes que sacar todo eso para poder vivir-dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi pelo-dejate ayudar Bella, este tiempo que estés aquí seguramente te haga bien, has sufrido mucho pequeña y lo que necesitas es mucho cariño. Dejate querer por la gente que si nos preocupamos por ti.

Gracias a sus palabras me fui tranquilizando poco a poco y gracias a sus caricias el sueño se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, pero mis sueños no fueron tan tranquilos. Aún podía ver a esos policías esperándome en la puerta de mi casa para darme la trágica noticia, yo no quería acercarme por que sabia a que habían venido.

_-Bella, lo sentimos mucho pero tenemos que darte una mala noticia-_Dereck se volvió hacia mi, pero la historia había cambiado no era él sino Emmett quien estaba delante de mi.

_-¿Emmett?_-pregunte.

-_Ha pasado algo muy grave-_Dijo Emmett el cual estaba vestido de policía también.

_-¿Que...que ha pasado?_-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos-¿_por que vas vestido así?_.

-_Edward ha muerto-_mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, sentía como me faltaba la respiración mientras mis manos se iban directas a mi pecho como si intentara que el dolor que sentía en ese momento me lo pudiera arrancar con las uñas-_ha habido un accidente y..._

_-NO-_dije gritando dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas-_Edward por favor no me dejes, tu no-_dije rota de dolor.

-_Bella tranquila-_dijo Emmett -_tienes que pensar que esta en un lugar mejor..._.

_-Por favor Edward tu no, no me abandones-seguí_ gritando a los policías que aún seguían delante miá mirándome con tristeza.

-Bella tranquila, pequeña estoy aquí, despierta princesa-unos pequeños zarandeos me empezaron a despertar del mal sueño-tranquila mi niña estoy aquí, estoy a tú lado-dijo la voz de Edward mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme el cuerpo mientras me acunaba.

-Edward-dije mientras intentaba verle a través de las lagrimas que aún salían de mis ojos-dios míos Edward estas aquí. Estas bien-dije mientras le acariciaba la cara sin dejar de llorar.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí y no me iré nunca de tu lado, lo entiendes-dijo él mientras me abrazaba más fuerte a su pecho-no me iré siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometo, nunca te abandonare-dijo mientras me besaba, sus labios se juntaron con los míos con sabor a las lagrimas que aún corrían por mis mejillas y poco a poco nos fue tumbando en la cama-estaré aquí tranquila-dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Yo solo pude acurrucarme a su cuerpo mientras que seguía temblando gracias a la pesadilla que había sufrido y a mi lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, tenía un gran presentimiento acerca de nosotros, sentía como que algo malo nos iba a pasar, pero necesitaba pensar en que a partir de hoy todo iba a salir, quería convencerme de que eran otra vez mis miedos a perder a alguien tan cercano y querido como lo era Edward para mi. Tenía terror a que le pasara algo como a mis padres. Y aún más terror en que perdiera de nuevo a esta familia que aunque compuesta solo de personas que conocía de pocos días se estaban convirtiendo en gente importante para mi.


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido algunos problemillas con el ordenador y hasta la fecha no he podido solucionarlos.**_

**CAPITULO 23**

Salí hecho una verdadera furia del salón hacia el exterior, esas palabras me habían hecho verdaderamente daño ¿como se le ocurría decir que no era nadie para preocuparme por ella?, por supuesto que era alguien para preocuparme, desde que la conocí yo había sido el único el cual me preocupaba por ella, el cual estaba todo el día pensando en su seguridad, el cual solo tenía el pensamiento como hacer que desde que comenzaba el día hasta que terminaba ella se sintiera feliz y querida por que ella era mi todo, si a ella le pasaba algo yo no se como podría sobrevivir de nuevo a una tragedia así. La muerte de mis padres me dejaron totalmente destrozado haciendo que mi corazón se volviera frió como el hielo.

Pero después de conocer a Bella, pude sentir como de nuevo ese amor recorría mi cuerpo hasta dar un fuerte calambrazo a mi muerto corazón y descongelarlo totalmente, llenándolo de nuevo de esperanza sabiendo que en este mundo aún se podía encontrar gente como ella la cual podía regalar ese amor sin pedir nada a cambio, haciendo el milagro que yo fuera uno de esos afortunados. Pero me estaba empezando a dar cuenta que este amor que irradiaba ella tenia dos caras igual que una moneda tenia su cara y su cruz.

De la misma manera que por su cuerpo irradiaba ese amor y esa bondad, por el otro lado irradiaba miedo e inseguridad. Quería saber como coño podría luchar contra esos sentimientos que no la dejaban acercarse a mi, que no la dejaba confiar plenamente en mi y no la dejaba ver que era lo que yo la estaba ofreciendo si seguía a mi lado y dejaba ver que era lo que le intentaba dar a cambio por ser el afortunado.

Me recosté en el coche mientras encendía un cigarro mirando la oscuridad que abarcaba toda esa tierra sin dejar ver más allá de donde estaba la casa, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a esa simple frase _"tu no eres nadie para decidir por mi"_, ese era el problema que para ella nunca sería nadie si no conseguía que se abriera a mi, si no conseguía que me contara todos sus miedos. Si ella no ponía de su parte nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Pasados unos segundos vi como salían por la puerta Jasper y Carlisle sabia que estaban preocupados por mi, pero a veces necesitaba tiempo para pensar en las cosas y calmar mi furia, no necesitaba niñeras que me persiguieran a todos lados. Los vi acercarse a mi cautelosamente y con precaución. La ira hacia tiempo que había desaparecido dejándome solo dolor por las palabras de Bella.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Jasper encendiendo un cigarro y apoyándose a mi lado.

-No-dije mirándolos-aún no entiendo por que Bella me ha dicho eso-dije dándole una calada a mi cigarro.

-Yo si-dijo Carlisle a mi lado yo le mire esperando que me contestara a mi pregunta silenciosa-por lo poco que me has contado y lo poco que la he podido observar, Bella a sufrido mucho y al igual que Esme ha tenido que aprender a defenderse por si misma después de perder a las personas que más a querido en este mundo. Venid vamos a un sitio y hablamos tranquilamente mientras tomamos algo.

Carlisle nos dirigió hacía una pequeña casa que parecía un cobertizo, nos hizo sentarnos en unos troncos mientras él se introducía en él. Al poco rato salio con una botella de whisky y se sentó de nuevo a nuestro lado, era uno de los buenos y al parecer le tenía escondido allí para que Esme no lo encontrará y se lo quitara.

-¿Escondiendo cosas a tu mujer?-dije señalando la botella con la cabeza-Esme te matara-el solo supo encogerse de hombros y dar un largo trago a la botella.

-Tienes que entenderla en parte -dijo mientras me daba la botella sabia que empezaría con sus razonamientos filosóficos como siempre se había caracterizado pero en este momento prefería escucharle a él que comerme la cabeza en mis propias penas-se que esas palabras te han hecho daño, pero las ha dicho en caliente sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento y estoy más que seguro que ahora se esta arrepintiendo de ello -dijo él mientras cogía la botella que le ofrecía Jasper.

-No es la primera vez que dice cosas así Carlisle y ya no se como hacerla entender que tiene que confiar en mi, que si le escondo cosas es para protegerla de lo que sea ya bastante le han hecho para que tenga que seguir sufriendo por causa de todos esos gilipollas-dije mientras daba otro trago a la botella que me daba Carlisle-creo que le demostré lo importante que ella era para mi cuando fui a buscarla a ese infierno dejando desatendido mi pandilla.

-Donde la secuestraste-dijo Carlisle.

-Y dale-dije rodando los ojos-no la secuestre, simplemente la liberé de un sitio el cual llamaban internado y más bien era un infierno donde abusaron de mi pequeña a bases de palizas, ridiculizarla y maltratarla, dime Carlisle ¿ que hubieras hecho tu si hubiera sido Esme?¿la habrías dejado allí sabiendo como vivía allí?¿sabiendo de que manera era maltratada sabiendo que podías hacer algo para salvarla?-dije mirándole-yo solo al principio fui a ver si estaba bien pero al ver como la trataban allí me hizo decidirme hacer lo que hice, y lo haría otra vez si se repitiera el caso.

-Y te comprendo seguramente cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que hiciste tú-dijo él.

-Entonces no me puedes juzgar por intentar cuidar de la persona que uno ama incluso saltándote las estúpidas normas de esta sociedad, pero ella parece que no lo ve-dije negando con la cabeza-no consigo penetrar en esa coraza que se ha creado para huir de todos los que le rodean, de todos los que queremos que por una vez se deje proteger y cuidar-mire a Jasper que me miraba fijamente-lo he intentado pero a veces siento que las fuerzas se me van agotando, jamas había luchado contra alguien tan testarudo como ella y aunque a veces pienso su coraza empieza a romperse siempre hay algo que me vuelve ha obligar a dar otro paso hacía atrás y alejarme de nuevo de ella.

-La coraza que ella tiene, solo ella puede destruirla-dijo Carlisle con sabiduría-Esme tenía una igual pero ella la había creado por culpa de la desconfianza que tenía a todo el mundo por el abandono se su familia en la calle. ¿Crees que me fue fácil que confiara en mi?, fue más difícil de lo que crees, me gane muchos tortazos de su parte-dijo con una sonrisa-y tres días de castigo cuando se entero del plan que habíamos creado para poder escapar de las garras de Alec, pero con tiempo y paciencia lo conseguí. Ahora te toca a ti tener esa paciencia y entender que lo que le ocurre a Bella es el miedo a perder a la gente que ama, cree que si se acerca a esa gente la abandonaran como lo han hecho sus padres, tiene miedo a la soledad que ha vivido en estos meses y más abrirse a la gente que conoce de poco tiempo. Lo que me hace no entender por que demonios sus tíos la mandaron a ese infierno después de una perdida así sin preocuparse que quizá ella estaba spicologicamente débil para enfrentarse a algo así.

-Por un problema que tuvieron en la familia-dije mirándolos a los dos-pero es algo privado que solo Bella podría contarlo, yo no soy quien para romper esa pequeña confianza que deposito en mi me costo mucho que me lo contará, solo puedo contaros que el problema fue muy grave originado por su padre y su familia salpicando sin comerlo ni beberlo a Bella.

-No tengo toda la información por que hay demasiadas preguntas que tu no me puedes responder pero confiare en ti como siempre-dijo dándome de nuevo la botella.-pero si como me estas diciendo ella no tiene el apoyo de su familia con más motivos tienes que apoyarla y hacerla entender que siempre estarás a su lado para todo, es parecido a tu caso Edward, tu perdiste a tus padres y al momento te metieron en un sitio solo sin conocer a nadie, sin su apoyo, sin cariño por ningún lado aprendiendo de cero a protegerte a ti mismo contra esta mierda de sociedad que te había dado la espalda. ¿como lo superaste?¿como te hiciste el hombre que eres ahora?.

Esa pregunta rondo unos minutos en mi cabeza, volví a verme con ocho años cuando ingrese en el orfanato donde no conocía a nadie, estuve casi dos semanas sin hablar con nadie y apenas hacia caso a lo que me decían, todo el mundo pensó en un primer momento que incluso podía ser mudo o sordo, pero a las pocas semanas apareció un pequeño niño rubio el cual lloraba mucho en la habitación común donde todos los niños dormíamos fue solo gracias a mis gritos que consiguió callarle. Todos creían que era un milagro que yo hubiera vuelto hablar, pero lo único que yo quería es que ese estúpido niño se callara para poder dormir.

Mire a Jasper y él me regalo una sonrisa, era él el que me hizo de nuevo hablar, y desde ese día había sido siempre mi amigo, mi sombra la cuál me seguía a todos los lados junto con Emmett que se incorporo al orfanato unos meses después y Carlisle un año después de negarme a irme con ninguna otra familia. Bella en cambio había pasado meses sola sin que nadie la ayudara. Los primeros meses de la muerte de sus padres estuvo rodeada de asistentes sociales que no sabían exactamente que hacer con ella y después la meten en una casa donde le hacían la vida imposible. Gracias a Alice que pudo sacarla un poco del pozo y después gracias a un tipo descarado de ojos verdes que la saco totalmente de él.

Sabía lo que sentía Bella en ese momento y no supe entenderla, no supe responder a su ataque con la paciencia que se merecía y hacerla entender que por más que quisiera levantar de nuevo ese muro entre nosotros yo siempre estaría ahí para escalarlo y regresar de nuevo a su lado, que podría contar conmigo y no me iría a ningún lado sin ella dejándola de nuevo sola contra el mundo.

-Tengo que volver-dije levantándome de donde estábamos.

-Veo que lo has entendido-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Si y necesito estar con ella, decirle que la amo y siempre estaré con ella-sin apenas despedirme de mis amigos fui corriendo hacia la habitación donde horas antes había dejado la maleta de Bella.

Cuando abrí la puerta la escena que me esperaba me rompió de nuevo el corazón por la manera tan bruta y descuidada en la que me había comportado. Esme estaba sentada en la cama con una Bella llorando en su regazo, yo no sabía si acercarme e implorarla perdón, pero cuando di los primeros pasos Esme me dio una señal de silencio, al parecer Bella estaba durmiendo. Pero no eran sueños tranquilos, ya que sus hombros se agitaban como si estuviera sollozando.

-Hace poco que se ha dormido-dijo Esme mientras la acariciaba su corto cabello mirándola con ternura.

-¿Esta bien?-dije en un susurro, ella solo supo negarme. Con mucho cuidado la cogí en mis brazos mientras Esme abría la cama para poder taparla con las mantas, una vez que la solté ella se acurruco en un ovillo mientras aún sus hombros se movían con pequeños espasmos. Esme me miro con tristeza y después de darme un beso en la mejilla salio de la habitación con una mirada de apoyo.

Me fui al baño para cambiarme y ponerme solo el pantalón de pijama, Bella apenas se había movido de la posición en la que la habíamos dejado. Seguía estremeciéndose por algo que estaba soñando, yo solo pude abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para intentar tranquilizarla. No sabia cuales eran sus demonios que la atormentaban en sus sueños, en este momento solo podía intentar aplacarlos un poco intentando que sintiera mi calor para que ella pudiera sentirse amada.

No se en que momento me dormí abrazado a ella, pero un fuerte grito me despertó levantándome de un salto casi cayéndome de la cama, hasta que supe de donde venía los gritos llenos de dolor.

_-NO-volvió_ a gritar Bella, yo solo me volví a subir a la cama y como pude la sujete de sus hombros para que no se moviera tanto ya que se podía hacer daño-Edward por favor no me dejes, tu no-dijo mientras veía como lagrimas empezaban a caer en sus mejillas mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Bella tranquila-dije sujetándola más fuerte.

-Por favor Edward tu no, no me abandones_-_Ella seguía gritando mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara.

-Bella tranquila, pequeña estoy aquí, despierta princesa- la empecé a zarandear para despertarla y poco a poco vi como abría sus ojos cegados por las lagrimas-tranquila mi niña estoy aquí, estoy a tú lado-dije mientras la acunaba

-Edward-susurro-dios míos Edward estas aquí. Estas bien-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara sin dejar de llorar.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí y no me iré nunca de tu lado, ¿lo entiendes?-dije mientras la abrazaba pegándola a mi pecho-no me iré, siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometo, nunca te abandonare-dije mientras la besaba y después la tumbaba de nuevo en la cama-estaré aquí tranquila-dije empezando acariciarle la espalda haciéndola promesas que cumpliría incluso si el mismísimo infierno se congelase, ella mientras se acurrucaba más aún a mi cuerpo como si intentara encontrar mi calor-duerme tranquila, velare por tus sueños-la susurre en el oído.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando y su respiración volvía a ser normal, no sabía si preguntarle al día siguiente por su pesadilla, lo que si sabía es que no me iría tranquilo a Chicago hasta saber que ella confiaba en mi. No podía irme dejándola en este estado, no podría concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer sabiendo que mi pequeña sirena sufría la soledad que tanto temía.

No sé el tiempo que habría pasado pero por la ventana de la habitación poco a poco se iba aclarando, el alba se levantaba para nosotros y mi pequeña había logrado pasar parte de la noche más tranquila. Mi móvil en ese momento empezó a sonar, le había dicho a Emmett que sino era sumamente urgente que nada me interrumpiera en estos pocos días que tendría libre para estar con mi pequeña sirena, pero al parecer había algo importante que no podía esperar.

-Emmett-dije sin mirar siquiera el identificador.

-_Sera mejor que pongáis las noticias las cosas se complican por aquí_-dijo sumamente serio.

-Voy-me levante intentando no despertar a Bella para ir al salón donde estaba la única televisión. Cuando llegue allí Esme y Carlisle ya estaban levantado y mirando las noticias.

"_Aún no se tiene ninguna noticias del supuesto secuestro de una de las herederas de la fortuna Hale, al parecer los secuestradores no han pedido rescate para devolverla a sus familiares. Los señores Hale no han querido dar declaraciones por la desaparición de Isabella Swan que fue raptada del instituto Santa Gema en Nueva York el pasado mes de septiembre. Se espera que pronto el magnate Hale de un comunicado donde informara a los medios de como pudo ocurrir el suceso._

_Mientras tanto la autoridades buscan a varias chicas también desaparecidas por el incendio provocado y a tres chicos identificados de una de las pandillas callejeras que actúan en la ciudad de Chicago que supuestamente pudieron haber provocado ese incendio en las instalaciones del instituto, hemos sabido por fuentes cercanas a esta familia que uno de ellos posiblemente fue el causante provocando que se desatara el caos para poder secuestrarla, Edward Mansen quien obligo a Isabella a mantener una relación intima siendo ella menor de edad cuando residía aquí en la residencia de los Halle al parecer se había obsesionado con ella obligando a su familia a ingresarla en el instituto Santa Gema de Nueva York por miedo a las posibles represalia de parte de este delincuente al haber roto su relación con la joven. Para CNN Julie Prinx"_

-Apagalo Esme-dije pinzandome el puente de la nariz mientras veía a la reportera morena despedirse desde la puerta del internado donde había estado Isabella.

-Esto es más grave de lo que parecía-dijo Carlisle-si te cogen pueden acusarte de secuestro y al ser tu mayor de edad y ella menor te pueden acusar de abusar de una menor.

-Yo no he abusado de ella, eso que dicen es todo mentira-dije paseándome de arriba abajo-Puede que si la sacara de ese instituto a la fuerza, también pude provocar el incendio, pero no por los motivos que ahí se dicen y tampoco la obligue a tener una relación conmigo y menos intima, no he tocado a Isabella y menos obligada, ¿y que es esa mierda de la gran heredera?, eso es falso, Isabella no tiene un céntimo y me extrañaría mucho que sus tíos cambiaran el testamento para dejarla ese dinero.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo una voz a mis espaldas haciéndome girar sobre mis paso para poder mirarla-sobre todo después de como trataron a mis padres sabiendo los apuros económicos que sufrieron y después a mi cuando supieron de mi existencia-pude ver a Isabella que vestía aún con la ropa de ayer, tenía el pelo revuelto y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-¿como pueden decir que están preocupados por mi cuando a la primera de cambio me echaron de su casa?-vi como sus ojos se le llenaban de nuevo de lagrimas-¿como pueden decir que están preocupados cuando en estos meses que estuve allí ni siquiera tuve una llamada de ellos para saber que tal estaba?.

-Pequeña-dije mientras la atraía hacía mi cuerpo-siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo esto.

-Al parecer mis tíos están empezando a mover sus fichas-dijo ella aún mirando la televisión que estaba en negro-me temía que harían algo así.

-¿De que hablas Bella?-dijo Esme.

-Después de despreciar a mi padre como lo hicieron y conseguir mi tía prácticamente toda su herencia, ¿creéis de verdad que ellos ahora cambiarían la herencia de mis abuelos para dejarme la parte que correspondería a mi padre?¿en serio pensáis que están tan preocupados como los están poniendo en las noticias?-pregunto con rabia-nunca se han preocupado de lo que pasaba en mi familia, hasta hace poco mi tía no sabia ni que tenía una sobrina, y cuando me encontró fui su gran obra social frente a la sociedad igual que esta pasando ahora mismo. Pero detrás de esta gran actuación tiene que haber algo más, y yo no tengo nada que ver con esas declaraciones ni se que buscan con toda esta actuación.

-Tranquila pequeña no hace falta que te justifiques-dije sentándola en un sillón a mi lado-todos sabemos que eso es mentira y estamos contigo.

-Nos tienes para lo que quieras-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa Esme sentándose a su otro lado.

-Lo que sigo sin entender es por que tus tíos han dicho eso si no es verdad-como siempre Carlisle tenía dudas por todo-Si es verdad que no les preocupas ¿por que tanto empeño en encontrarte?.

-Por mi-Esme y Carlisle me miraron sin comprenderme pero yo si lo sabía- acabamos de regalarles un gran regalo sin darnos cuenta, el tío de Bella esta en la organización de limpieza de Chicago contra las bandas, es un gran amigo del comisionado y estoy más que seguro de que ya han averiguado quien fue el que saco a Bella de allí. Que suerte para ellos ¿verdad?, si consiguen encontrar a Isabella estoy seguro que encontrarán alguna manera de llegar hasta el cabecilla de una de las bandas más poderosas osea a mi.

-Pero ellos tienen las fotos-dijo Bella-ya hubieran averiguado hace tiempo con quien me veía a escondidas.

-Yo he visto esas fotos-ella me miro con sorpresa mientras yo le respondía con una sonrisa-Alice las consiguió y no me preguntes como, pero gracias a la oscuridad solo se ve mi ropa y apenas se puede identificar mi cara y gracias a que tu no dijiste quien era ellos no sabían que el chico que estaba esa noche contigo era yo.

-El gran Edward Mansen cabecilla de la banda de los vampiros-dijo Carlisle respondiendo por mi.

-Eso es, pero ahora con la descripción de uno de los policías que nos vieron la noche que te sacamos ahora es cuando se han hecho sus cálculos y al parecer les han cuadrado, piénsalo cariño solo un segundo, sería un gran golpe para la organización si me detienen y una gran prestigio ante la alta sociedad, se verían prácticamente como unos héroes.

-Pero aunque te detuvieran aún quedarían dos pandillas fuertes, la de Alec y la de Cayo-dijo Esme.

-Alec esta débil, me encargue de eso yo mismo antes de ir a buscar a Bella y según las informaciones que obtuve de Cayo esta prácticamente desparecido, ya casi no trabajan en la zona de Chicago, algo que me tiene muy mosqueado-dije pensando para mi mismo-sobre todo después de boicotearme uno de mis negocios con Aro, ha estado demasiado tranquilo para lo que es él.

-Puede que este esperando tu caída en las sombras y ahora esta viendo su posibilidad con estas noticias-dijo Carlisle.

-Si eso también lo he pensado yo pero hasta que no vuelva a Chicago solo son conjeturas-unas voces se escucharon por el pasillo al parecer Alice y Jasper también se habían levantado.

-Por Dios Isabella que ojos tienes-dijo Alice mirándola fijamente.

-Alice dejala tranquila-dije yo.

-Pero mirala esta pálida y con grandes ojeras-iba a volver a reclamarla pero mi móvil volvió a sonar.

-Perdonadme es importante-dije levantándome-Emmett.

-_Edward ha vuelto a llamar Aro y esta muy nervioso, quiere encontrarse contigo dentro de dos días_-dijo él.

-Estaré allí-mire a Bella me había prometido estar más tiempo con ella, pero esto tenía que cerrarlo ya que seguramente habrían visto las noticias y mis clientes estrían nerviosos, aparte que tenia muchas cosas que arreglar en Chicago que no podía esperar mucho tiempo-ten todo preparado Emmett.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-Dentro de dos días tenemos que volver-dije mirando a Bella, pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos-lo siento cariño se que te prometí esta más tiempo contigo pero...

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo-dijo intentandome dar una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos-tienes que arreglar tus asuntos y lo entiendo estaré bien con Esme y Carlisle.

-Cariño si pudiera llevarte conmigo lo haría-me arrodille delante de ella y le cogí las manos-pero antes de que pueda estar contigo al cien por cien tengo que arreglar este asunto, y no puedo llevarte conmigo, seguramente pueda salir algo mal y prefiero que estés aquí segura, a parte que no quiero arriesgarme de que tu tío te encuentre.

-Estará a salvo Edward tranquilo-yo mire a Esme

-Lo se, si dudara que no estaría bien aquí no la hubiera traído con vosotros.

-Bueno pues ya que tenéis solo dos días aquí tendríamos que disfrutarlos ¿no?-dijo Alice intentando romper el ambiente tan triste que se había instalado en el salón-¿Por que no vamos de compras?.-de esa manera consiguió que todos termináramos riéndonos.

Esos dos días se pasaron casi en un suspiro, el ultimo día que pasaría con mi pequeña le pedí a Carlisle que me acercara al pueblo, tenía algo en mente antes de marcharme, necesitaba demostrar de alguna manera a Bella que estaría con ella para siempre y fue cuando se me ocurrió la gran idea al encontrarnos delante de la joyería que había allí.

-No pensaras robarla ¿verdad?-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa burlona-aquí la gente me conoce y no tengo ganas de mudarme.

-No digas gilipolleces-dije respondiendola la sonrisa-pero lo que si necesito es que esta noche todos desaparezcáis, necesito un tiempo con mi pequeña a solas.

-Eso ten lo asegurado, llevare a Esme a cenar y luego haremos una parada en el hotel del pueblo y tranquilo me llevare a los otros invitados conmigo.

-Gracias-entramos en la joyería y en el expositor vi exactamente lo que quería para ella, esta noche quería que saliera perfecta para demostrarla todo lo que la amaba y asegurarme que ella comprendiera que siempre estaría a su lado para lo bueno y para lo malo.


	25. Capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Hacía dos horas que se habían llevado a Bella, Esme y Alice, según ellas para prepararla para esta noche, ella pensaba que solo saldríamos a cenar todos juntos, pero esos no eran mis planes. Con la ayuda de Carlisle y Jasper arregle la casa para una noche muy especial para nosotros dos solos. Jasper me ayudo con lo que sería la cena y Carlisle con la decoración.. Una vez que todo quedo a mi gusto me fui a duchar y a vestir. No me podría de traje ya que no era mi estilo, pero tampoco iría como normalmente vestía, quería que se deslumbrara con mi aspecto, por primera vez me arreglaría para ella. Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que estaría preparando algo especial para una chica seguramente lo habría tachado por loco pero ahora era uno de esos tantos tontos enamorados que hacían lo impensable por hacerla sentir especial.

Me coloque unos vaqueros oscuros y un polo bastante ajustado de Carlisle donde se marcaban bastantes mis músculos, la ropa que me había dejado demostraba que yo tenía más cuerpo que él. Pero no tenía tiempo para cambiarme. Quedaba poco tiempo para que llegará Bella y aún tenia algo que hacer para que esta noche fuera como yo quería.

Antes de salir los chicos esparcieron los pétalos de rosas como les había pedido que hicieran haciendo un camino hacía el salón donde yo esperaría a oscuras solo alumbrándome con las luces de unas velas estrategicamente colocadas. Pronto el ruido de un coche llego a mis oídos el cual me avisaba que Bella había llegado. Escuche las voces de las chicas que pedían a Bella que se adelantara y cuando escuche la puerta de la calle supe que la hora había llegado.

Pude escuchar sus pequeños pasos acercarse poco a poco donde yo estaba, mis nervios y mis miedos se hicieron presente y mis manos empezaron a sudar, ¿y si no le gustaba?¿y si me rechazaba?¿y si no era lo suficiente para lo que ella aspiraba?, suspire un par de veces cerrando mis ojos y limpiándome las manos en mi pantalón dándome fuerzas y el valor que necesitaba quedándome de pie delante de la mesa a la espera de su aparición.

Cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta prácticamente me quede sin respiración. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul claro con un poco de vuelo y corte debajo del pecho con un escote de palabra de honor, su pelo recogido con una pequeñas horquillas dejaban prácticamente su hermoso rostro a la vista y su cara sin apenas maquillaje resaltaban su enorme belleza donde un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Edward-dijo ella con jadeo de sorpresa-¿que es todo esto?-dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa se asomaba en su cara.

-Quería que esta noche fuera especial para nosotros-levante mi mano para invitarla a que se acercara aún más a mi-quiero regalarte una de las noches más especiales antes de separarnos por un tiempo-vi como una pequeña luz de tristeza se instalo en su mirada-pero será por poco tiempo te lo prometo, y te llamaré todos los días para decirte lo mucho que te amo-un pequeño jadeo salio de su preciosa boca mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, yo mientras me había acercado a ella y la sujetaba de sus caderas acercándola aún más a mi-te amo Bella, más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie pequeña.

Saque la caja alargada que tenía en mi bolsillo ofreciendosela sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos, ella me la miro con los ojos abiertos y volvió a mirarme a mi yo le di una sonrisa temblorosa pensando que no la cogería por el tiempo que tardo en levantar su temblorosa mano para cogerla, pero una vez que la abrió me miro con esa chispa de alegría que hacía tiempo que no la veía en su mirada.

-No es un anillo de compromiso pero vale de igual manera-dije mientras sacaba la pequeña pulsera de oro blanco con un corazón de diamante en su centro-sabes que no soy tradicional para nada y también sabes que no diré el típico discurso yo no soy así y no cambiare, pero solo espero que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, por que nena no aceptare un no como respuesta.-ella soltó una pequeña risa con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me miraba y afirmaba con la cabeza-¿eso es un si?-dije con una sonrisa viéndola como volvía asentir con la cabeza y una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla mientras me sonreía.

-Si-dijo de manera temblorosa casi en un susurro-si, si, si-dijo ella riéndose, la cogí de la cintura y sin ningún cuidado di unas cuantas vueltas con ella por la alegría de su respuesta mientras ella me abrazaba por el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-Genial, cuando cumplas los 18 dentro de un mes nos iremos a las vegas y nos casaremos-pero luego caí en algo-acaso que quieras hacerlo por la iglesia o por el juzgado quizá eso tarde más para preparar todo o quizás quieras una boda más convencional...-fue al mirarla cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando por lo nervioso que me sentía en ese momento, ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa tierna esperando que dejara de hablar .

-Edward-me dijo en un suspiro-las vegas están bien para mi -dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla donde pude sentir todo el amor que ella me procesaba en ese simple gesto-sera perfecto solo tu y yo.

-Entonces será mejor que no se lo digas a Alice por ahora, sabes como es, se pondrá hecha una furia -me acerque a ella abrazándola más fuerte para que apenas quedara sitio entre nuestros cuerpos-me gustaría que llegara ya ese día, seras mi mujer para siempre pequeña-dije mirándola de nuevo a sus ojos- nadie podrá separarnos ni siquiera tu familia-dije hablando tan cerca como podía de sus labios-te amo y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Acorte el poco espacio que quedaba para sentir sus labios y pude emborracharme de su sabor mientras mis manos empezaban a picar por acariciar la suavidad de su piel. Sabia que esa sería su primera vez por eso quería que fuera perfecto, necesitaba que confiara en mi y que supiera que nunca la haría daño. Sabía que la primera vez para una mujer era muy doloroso y era algo que quería evitar lo más posible.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?-pregunte intentando separarme de ella algo que no logre ya que sujeto mi camiseta.

-No tengo hambre ahora mismo -dijo ella volviéndose acercar a mi.

-Bien -la cogí en brazos estilo novia y me la lleve a la habitación, ya no podía esperar más, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando su cuerpo-hora de la recompensa que tanto te debía.

-Edward bajame-dijo riéndose mientras me abrazaba por mi cuello.

-No, es nuestra noche y no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo-la lleve casi a la carrera a la que era nuestra habitación hasta este momento y con mucha delicadeza la deje de pie delante de la cama.

Volví a besarla con toda la delicadeza que pude mientras la acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo, mis manos apenas la tocaban dejándola pequeñas caricias como mariposas, necesitaba ser cuidadoso para no asustarla, ella era diferente, me repetía una y otra vez, ella era tan delicada como una flor la cual tenía que abrir con mucho cuidado y paciencia para no poder destrozarla.

Poco a poco y sin dejar de besarla fui bajando la cremallera de su vestido, pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, en ese momento me detuve y me separe un poco de ella, quería ver la aprobación en su mirada, necesitaba saber que era lo que ella quería que pasara. Pude ver como sus ojos me daban su aprobación y seguí bajando la cremallera acariciando la suavidad de su piel mientras sentía como ella me abrazaba por el cuello. Su vestido fue resbalando por su hermoso cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies dejándome ver la más hermosa visión que jamas habría imaginado.

Era como una diosa bajada del Olimpo solo para mi y sentí un enorme temblor que recorría mi cuerpo, su ropa interior de encaje de color blanco inmaculado casi me rebelaba sus hermosos pechos, prácticamente me había dejado con la boca abierta, algo que nunca ninguna mujer había conseguido hacer. Ella malinterpreto mi mirada y se tapo sus pechos con sus brazos.

-No, no te tapes mi hermosa sirena-dije cogiéndole de sus brazos y volviendo a dejar esa maravillosa visión ante mi-dios eres mas hermosa que en mis sueños-dije mirándola a los ojos, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su hermosa cara mientras me miraba entre sus pestañas.

-Creo que tu tienes demasiada ropa-dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color.

Con sus manos temblorosas cogieron el dobladillo de mi camiseta y poco a poco la fueron subiendo para poder quitármela, yo deje que lo hiciera ella, ya que quería que se sintiera cómoda al mirarme, necesitaba que empezará a conocer mi cuerpo por ella misma. Una vez que me la quito sus manos me acariciaron los hombros, y fueron bajando poco a poco yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos sintiendo sus caricias mientras mis manos picaban por acariciarla a ella, pero quería darle su tiempo.

Sus manos llegaron hasta mi estomago y sentí como desabrochaba de manera algo torpe el botón de mi pantalón. Una vez que lo consiguió empezó a bajar mi cremallera rozando mi gran erección, yo solo pude soltar un jadeo cerrando mis puños con fuerza hasta que sentí como mis nudillos se volvían blancos.

-Nena como sigas acariciando allí no tendré control ninguno-le dije en un susurro, yo solo pude escuchar su risa temblorosa mientras se agachaba delante de mi para poder bajar mis pantalones dejándome solo con mis bóxer-joder nena tampoco hagas eso-dije viendola arrodillada delante de mi mientras se mordía el labio.

Cuando pude ver la luz de diversión que tenían sus ojos la sujete de sus brazos y la levante de nuevo delante de mi, con uno de mis brazos la rodee su cintura mientras la acercaba aún más a mi para poder besarla sujetándola con una de mis manos por la nuca, solté su cintura y le quite las horquillas para soltar su pelo. Al terminar mis manos acariciaban cada trozo de piel que ellas encontraban. Cuando me tope con el cierre de su sujetador no espere para desabrocharlo, necesitaba acariciar sus hermosos pechos, esos que se amoldaban tan bien en mis manos. Cuando lo hice sentí como sus pequeños pezones se tensaban y ella soltaba un gemido, música para mis oídos. No pude reprimirlo más y lleve mis labios para probarlos, eran como pequeños caramelos que llamaban mi atención para acariciarlos con mi lengua.

En el momento que mi lengua hizo contacto con uno de ellos otro gemido salio de sus labios mientras sus manos agarraban mis cabellos y daban pequeños empujones para acercarme más a ella. Sentía el calor que empezaba a desprender su cuerpo y era algo terriblemente atrayente, era como si me llamara con su cuerpo, pero necesitaba seguir con el auto control en activo, quizá la próxima vez podría dejarlo a parte pero hoy no sería ese momento.

La volví a coger en mis brazos y la tumbe en el centro de la cama, era la más maravillosa de las visiones ella solo en sus braguitas mientras su pelo se esparcía en la almohada y su piel brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Me acosté encima de ella soportando mi peso mientras empezaba de nuevo a besarla, empezando por sus labios, fui bajando poco a poco por su cuello saboreando su piel, ella poco a poco se estremecía por mis caricias mientras bajaba aún más. Llegue de nuevo a sus hermosos pechos y volví a emborracharme de ellos, mientras lamia uno de ellos acariciaba el otro con una de mis manos.

Pero necesitaba prepararla para poder entrar en ella, necesitaba tenerla lo suficiente húmeda para no hacerla apenas daño. Seguí bajando con mis labios por su estomago llegando a su pequeño ombligo, le acaricia con la punta de mi lengua en su agujero mientras sentía como se estremecía y soltaba unas pequeñas risas, al parecer tenía cosquillas allí.

La mire para que me diera su autorización para lo que iba hacer y ella me la dio, con dos de mis dedos la fui bajando poco a poco sus braguitas mientras me llevaba una grata sorpresa, la mire a sus ojos oscuros por la excitación y ella solo supo encogerse de hombros mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas, se había depilado entera y era algo maravilloso. Le acaricie en esa zona y era como acariciar la piel de un bebe, sin nada de pelo.

Fui bajando mis dedos hasta su raja donde su clítoris estaba algo hinchado por lo excitada que estaba, empece acariciarlo y la habitación se lleno de sus gemidos que fueron directos a mi miembro. Baje mi cara para poder acariciarlo con mi lengua y mis papilas gustativas se llenaron completamente de su sabor, era uno de los manjares más exquisitos que había probado.

Seguí lamiendoselo mientras poco a poco fui introduciendo uno de mis dedos con sumo cuidado, ella volvió a gemir esta vez más alto, cuando vi que entraba mi dedo con más facilidad por sus flujos introduje otro más, necesitaba dilatarla para cuando introdujera mi miembro en ella, seguí por un tiempo excitando con mi lengua su clítoris mientras seguía introduciendo mis dedos el cual había añadido otro más.

Sentí como sus caderas empezaban a moverse según los envistes de mis dedos y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, su orgasmo estaba a las puertas y quería que fuera mio, sería el primer hombre que lo provocaba y sería el dueño de ellos. Cuando sentí como aprisionaba mis dedos y sus gemidos casi se convirtieron en gritos fue el momento que estaba esperando, retire de su coño los dedos y me introduje en ella de un tirón.

No sabia en que momento me había quitado el bóxer, lo único que sentía es que era increíble que mi polla estuviera rodeada por ese enorme calor que ella desprendía allí, era como si estuviera mi polla rodeada de fino terciopelo, sus espasmos empezaron a remitir mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido entre el dolor y el placer.

-Lo siento-dije limpiándole una lagrima que había salido de sus ojos-no he visto otro modo de hacerlo más rápido para que apenas te doliera-dije yo dándole un pequeño beso.

-No importa apenas me has hecho daño-dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando sentí que ella empezaba a moverse fue la señal para que yo también lo hiciera. Empece hacerlo despacio para intentar no hacerla más daño, poco a poco fuimos cogiendo velocidad, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura mientras mis embistes se hacían más profundos, todo el placer que había contenido en este tiempo me estaba pasando factura, no duraría mucho en correrme, pero necesitaba que ella llegara de nuevo.

-Vamos nena, regalame otro de tus orgasmos-baje mi mano de nuevo hasta su clítoris y le empece acariciarlo, sus gemidos volvieron poco a poco a transformarse en gritos de placer mientras se empezaba apretar a mi alrededor haciendo que yo apretara mis dientes para contener el orgasmo que estaba a punto de tener apoyando mi frente en el hueco de su cuello-vamos mi amor -dije algo desesperado.

-Edward-dijo entre gemidos mientras arqueaba su espalda apretando sus pechos contra mi torso.

A los pocos segundos pude sentir como su orgasmo llegaba arrastrándome al mio de cabeza, era como llegar al nirvana del placer, jamas me había sentido de esta manera, algo entre nosotros realmente cambio en ese momento que nos fundíamos los dos en un mismo ser. Pude sentir como su respiración aún estaba algo alterada mientras yo intentaba recuperar la miá, necesitaba moverme de encima suya por si la estaba aplastando, pero sus brazos aún me mantenían abrazado a ella mientras mi miembro aún continuaba en su interior.

En ese momento fue cuando caí en algo, dios no me había cuidado, no sabia si Bella estaría tomando algo o no, pero con el subidon del momento se me olvido por completo el haberme puesto el condón. Por norma siempre lo hacía pero solo con Bella podía volverme loco y olvidarme por completo.

-Nena creo que he metido un poco la pata-dije en un susurro en ese momento la sentí como se tensaba-he olvidado ponerme la protección-no quise levantar la cabeza por si estaba enfadada conmigo por el despiste, pero poco a poco sentí como su pecho vibraba y empezaba acariciarme el cabello que seguramente lo tenía empapado del sudor.

-Cariño tranquilo tomo la píldora desde los 14 años-dijo ella, yo levante la cabeza para mirarla¿por que coño tomaba la píldora si nunca había tenido relaciones?, tuve que ver la pregunta en mis ojos por que empezó acariciarme el entrecejo-tuve problemas para hormonar y me la mandaron, pero como ya me habitué a ella no la he dejado desde entonces.

Yo me di por satisfecho por su respuesta y la volví a besar. Esa noche la hice el amor tres veces más hasta casi el amanecer dejándonos extenuados. Pero el reloj sonó demasiado pronto y tenia que ponerme en marcha. Mire a mi princesa que aún dormía a mi lado y se me rompía el corazón el tener que volver a separarme de nuevo de ella. Pero era inevitable, si quería que mis planes salieran como yo quería necesitaba volver.

Me acerque a ella con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios, susurro algo que no la entendí pero cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta pude escucharla otro de sus murmullos entre sueños, "_Edward te amo_" me acerque de nuevo a ella y vi que aún seguía durmiendo.

Con una sonrisa la volví a besar en la frente y salí de la habitación pudiendo ver como Jasper ya vestido me esperaba sentado en la mesa del salón, pude ver su sonrisa burlona sabiendo que me esperaba un viaje lleno de preguntas pero esperaba que en este momento me dejara tranquilo necesitaba un café para conseguir bajar un poco del cielo en el cual aún seguía flotando.

-¿Bien la noche?-pregunto Esme saliendo por la puerta de la cocina mientras llevaba una bandeja que contenía una jarra y algunas tazas..

-Todo bien gracias Esme-dije fue cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que había preparado ayer estaba recogido-y gracias por limpiar todo lo que arme ayer.

-De nada, estoy encantada ayudando en todo lo que puedo, hace tiempo que no me lo pasaba también-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo-bueno a desayunar rápido que tenéis un viaje largo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Esme seguía llenando la mesa con comida, cuando estaba bebiendo mi café unos pequeños brazos me rodearon el cuello, por su aroma supe perfectamente quien era y una enorme sonrisa se instalo en mi cara. Al parecer podría despedirme de mi pequeña sirena.

-Hola nena-dije alzando mi cabeza para poder besarla.

-Hola chico guapo ¿pensabas irte sin despedirte?-dijo ella mientras me daba otro beso.

-Estabas tan guapa durmiendo que no quería despertarte mi ángel-la cogí de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas-pero al menos ahora me das la oportunidad de despedirme de ti antes de marcharme-acaricie su esbelto cuello con mi nariz mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma -Dios no se como voy a sobrevivir estos días sin poder tocarte, sin poder olerte y sobre todo sin poder besarte y hacerte el amor-dije mientras la volvía a besar.

-Vuelve pronto-dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo-dije volviéndola a besar.

-Bueno vale ya-dijo la voz de Jasper a mi lado-demasiado azúcar desde por la mañana.

-¿Que planes tenéis para cuando lleguéis allí?-dijo Carlisle.

-Seguramente estaremos más vigilados que de costumbre, por eso pretendo que nos vean por la ciudad de Chicago tranquilos como cualquier día-mire hacia Jasper haciéndome un gesto estando de acuerdo con mis planes- que investiguen lo que quieran donde vivimos, lo que hacemos, si nos ven en esa actitud podremos crear una cortina de humo y despistarlos lo suficiente para que duden sobre el secuestro.

-¿No sera un riesgo para vosotros?-dijo Esme.

-No lo creo, necesitamos esa duda para que así las investigaciones sobre el secuestro de Bella se desvíen hacia donde nosotros queremos. Es una manera de manipularlos.-dijo Jasper-no es la primera vez que jugamos con ellos al despiste.

-No quiero que os arriesguéis-dijo Bella.

-No hay riesgo ninguno, y dentro de un mes vendré a por ti para hacer nuestro viaje-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿que viaje?-dijo la voz de Alice detrás de nosotros, en ese momento yo me tense y mire a Bella con terror-¿que viaje?-dijo de manera amenazante mirándonos hacía nosotros.

-Pues...-volví a mirar a Bella pidiendo ayuda pero ella solo pudo sonreír escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Lo hiciste?-dijo Esme con una sonrisa, a lo cual yo solo pude dar mi afirmación con la cabeza-Oh Dios mio, felicidades-dijo abrazándonos.

-¿Que pasa?-ahora si estábamos perdidos, Alice hizo uno de sus pucheritos de perro abandonado y Bella pudo verla cayendo en su trampa.

-Edward me pidió que me casara con él y yo le dije que si-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-dijo con un chillido-Abra que preparar todo, el vestido, el restaurante, la gente que vendrá, los vestidos de las damas de honor-yo solo me estaba poniendo blanco cuando supiera que toda esa lista se iría a la mierda cuando supiera de nuestros planes-¿cuando os casaréis?.-yo volví a mirar a Bella y ella negó en silencio diciéndome que no sería ella quien rompiera la burbuja de nuestra pequeña amiga.

-En un mes en las Vegas-dije en un pequeño susurro rezando por que no me escuchara, pero al parecer la duende tenía buen oído.

-¿QUE?-grito-¿EN LAS VEGAS?.

-Alice queremos casarnos pronto y en la intimidad-dijo Bella.

-Pero te queda un mes para cumplir años y yo tendría tiempo para preparar la boda-quise protestar pero ella siguió-quizás Esme podría ayudarme hablar con el cura de este pueblo y casaros aquí, también podríamos celebrarlo con algo sencillo no se dejarme unos días para pensarlo.-yo mire de nuevo a Bella y supe en este momento que la estaba convenciendo-Por favor-Bella me miro con tristeza y volvió a mirar a su amiga-Por favor-Dios otra vez ese puchero ahora si estamos perdidos.

-Edward-dijo Bella mirándome de manera suplicante.

-Me rindo-dije levantando mis manos-haz lo que tu quieras mi amor, te lo dije anoche-vi como Alice iba a gritar de nuevo pero antes de que lo hiciera la señale con un dedo-en un mes Alice lo quiero todo preparado. El día del cumpleaños de Bella quiero estar dando el si y que ella se convierta en mi mujer, si no me la llevaré a las Vegas y tu no podrás evitarlo.

-Te lo prometo-grito dando palmadas con sus pequeñas manos-tendrás la boda de tus sueños Bella, tengo tantos planes.

-Me has condenado-dijo Bella en un susurro-no te perdonare lo que me espera con esta loca.

-Lo siento mi amor-dije dándole un beso-pero piensa que sera solo un mes.

-Un largo mes-dijo con un suspiro mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho-te echare mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti-la empece a besar de manera dulce pidiéndole paso con mi lengua acariciándole su labio inferior. Un carraspeo a nuestro lado nos hizo separarnos, mire a Jasper y dándome una triste sonrisa supe lo que me quería decir-es hora de irnos.

Me levante levantando a su vez a Bella de mi regazo y llevándola conmigo de la cintura hacia la entrada de la casa seguidos por nuestros amigos, pude ver de reojo como Alice y Jasper se fundían en un enorme abrazo de despedida, pude ver el cariño que se tenían el uno con el otro. Abrace a Bella con todas mis fuerzas pensando que podría fundirla en mi piel para no tener que separarme nunca de ella, pero mis planes se rompieron cuando a los pocos minutos el pito del coche sonó haciéndome romper nuestra conexión.

-Te amo-dije acariciándola su mejilla viendo como intentaba mantener sus lagrimas a raya-no llores ¿vale? Cuando menos lo esperes estaré aquí de nuevo.

-Lo sé-dijo mirándome con tristeza-por favor cuidate mucho, te necesito de una sola pieza.

-Te lo juro, volveré a por ti-dije besándola con todo mi corazón. Me separe de ella unos segundos después y pude ver como Carlisle y Esme se acercaba a nosotros-cuidadla, os dejo mi mayor tesoro.

-Estará a salvo con nosotros-dijo Carlisle dándome su mano.

-Te estaremos esperando-dijo Esme dándome uno de sus abrazos amorosos.

-Adiós-no quise alargar mas las despedidas y dando un ultimo beso en los labios a Bella nos marchamos de allí con la esperanza de volver pronto junto a ella.


	26. Capitulos 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Vi como su coche poco a poco se alejaba de nosotros dejándome en aquella granja al cuidado de unas personas extrañas. Mi corazón se iba encogiendo según veía como iba desapareciendo. Unos pequeños brazos me rodearon la cintura y supe que era mi amiga dándome su apoyo, yo al igual la abrace sabiendo que ella también necesitaba el apoyo mio ya que su chico al igual que el mio también se marchaba en ese coche.

-Estaremos bien-dije mientras veíamos como el coche desaparecía del todo.

-Tenemos un mes donde estaremos tan ocupadas que se nos olvidara el tiempo que no estarán con nosotras-dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos intentando darnos ánimos-se lo prometí a Edward, que en este mes estaría todo preparado, y no estoy dispuesta a que te lleve a las vegas a casarte y lo hagáis de manera chapuza.

-Se que lo conseguirás -dije dándole un abrazo.

-Chicas es hora de entrar-dijo Esme con una sonrisa-los días aquí son bastante frías en esta época y no me gustaría que enfermarais.

No me había dado cuenta que ellos aún se mantenían en la puerta esperando por nosotras para entrar en la casa. Carlisle entro antes que ella y nosotras lo hicimos después. Cada una nos fuimos a vestirnos a nuestra habitación, ya que yo aún seguía en pijama al igual que Alice. Me tumbe por unos minutos en la cama que hasta hace poco había compartido con Edward y en su parte de la almohada aún se podía oler su olor. Algunos recuerdos de esa noche vinieron a mi cabeza haciéndome sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban al recordar la dulce manera en que Edward me hizo el amor esa noche.

Mi estomago gruño y fue cuando me di cuenta que desde el día de ayer no había probado bocado obligándome a levantarme y vestirme, en algún momento tendría que salir de esta habitación e intentar sobrellevar el día a día hasta el regreso de él. Una vez que estaba vestida con unos vaqueros que había encontrado en mi maleta y un jersey fino de manga larga salí ha buscar a Esme que me esperaba con una taza de café recién hecha y unos bollos que tenían una pinta excelente, con una sonrisa le agradecí todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotros pero me di cuenta que en este momento estábamos las dos solas, Alice seguramente se estaría aún arreglando y Carlisle se habría ido a su consultorio medico.

-No se como darte las gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros-dije mirándola mientras llevaba la taza de café a mis labios.

-No hay nada que agradecer, le debía una a Edward por ayudarnos a salir de allí en el momento que lo necesitábamos.

-¿Como fue tu historia con Carlisle?, si no te incomoda contármelo.-pregunte, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por conocerla mejor.

-Bueno al principio no fue fácil para nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia- como sabes yo era de la pandilla de Alec, me uní a ellos desde muy joven. Pero allí prácticamente era invisible una más de la cuadrilla de sus mujeres. En una de las carreras clandestinas que monto él para ganar a la pandilla de Edward fue la ocasión en la que conocí a Carlisle. Siempre estaba pegado al culo de Edward. Ese día fue diferente ya que al verme quiso acercarse a mi, pero cuando vi sus intenciones con una sola palabra que salio de su boca le abofeteé y me largue de allí.

-¿Pegaste a Carlisle?-pregunte impresionada nunca me la hubiera imaginado en esa faceta de mujer violenta.

-Si-dijo riéndose-he cambiado mucho, si me hubieras conocido hace algunos años te hubieras impresionado.

-Sigue contándome-dije mientras me servia otro café.

-La segunda noche que le vi, fue en la discoteca donde todas las pandillas se reunían, le vi nada más entrar al igual que él a mi. Me pase toda la noche evitándole, pero en algún momento consiguió acorralarme y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me beso, pero antes de que pudiera abofetearle de nuevo se escapo. Yo en ese momento pensaba que era el hombre más irritante del mundo, pero desde ese momento me empece a enamorar de él. La noche que al final consiguió conquistarme fue en otra de las carreras, fue cuando se impuso la famosa apuesta que también podrían jugarse a las chicas de las pandillas contrarias.

" El ganador a parte de quedarse con la moto, el dinero y la chica del contrarío podía estar con ella el tiempo que quisiera y entregársela a quien le diera la gana. Al principio el equipo de los vampiros no quisieron correr, pero no se como se entero Edward del trato que hizo Alec con Cayo haciéndole cambiar de opinión, Cayo hacía tiempo que también iba tras mis pasos pero nunca estuve en sus garras hasta casi hacerlo esa noche. Vi como Cayo entregaba una gran suma de dinero a Alec para dejarse ganar por él y fue cuando escuche una discusión entre Carlisle y Edward, al parecer Carlisle quería ganar para que eso no ocurriera pero el pobre no era muy bueno con las motos, por eso al final corrió Edward en su lugar..

-Eso fue muy noble de parte de Edward evitar que cayeras en malas manos-dije yo mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Al principio no lo vi así. Pensé que sería uno de sus caprichos, no quiero que te molestes pero Edward siempre a sido un caprichoso, le gustaban todas las mujeres y le daba igual que se hubieran fijado un amigo suyo en ella, si al él le gustaba iba a por ellas-en ese momento me quede blanca por esas palabras ¿podía ser yo una de ellas? Quise terminar de escuchar a Esme antes de sacar mis conclusiones- como te contaba pensé que ese día era mi caso con él. Pero cuando Edward gano me cogió de la muñeca sin apenas hablar nada forcejeando conmigo y me llevo a la zona más oscura de donde se celebraba la carrera. Me obligo a que me mantuviera quieta hasta que llegara alguien a quien él iba a entregarme. No confié en él, pensé que de la misma manera que Alec había hecho un trato con Cayo el también lo habría hecho para ganar dinero, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el que apareció fue Carlisle.

"Edward nos dejo solos diciendo que teníamos solo una hora para hacer lo que quisiéramos pero que luego volvería a por mi para llevarme de nuevo con Alec, que no quería a una víbora en sus filas. Cuando se marcho y me quede a solas con Carlisle fue el momento en el que él me confeso su amor, me dijo que se había enamorado de mi y que nunca me dejaría escapar. Bueno tu sabes lo posesivos que son-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo me ruborice riéndome con ella-me dijo que encontraría alguna manera de salir de su pandilla y sacarme de la miá, pero yo no confiaba en él y el tiempo empezó a pasar hasta que un día me lo encontré totalmente ensangrentado y con varios golpes en la cara"

-¿que paso después?-pregunte yo.

-Al parecer se había enfrentado con Edward y le había dicho que abandonaba la pandilla, en un acto de furia él le había golpeado hasta casi matarlo-yo me lleve las manos a la boca, no podía creer que mi Edward hubiera hecho eso-Pero todo fue mentira-yo la mire interrogante ¿como mentira? Pregunte con mi mirada-al parecer Edward y Jasper planearon su fuga y la miá, el montaría una escena donde pegaba a Carlisle hasta dejarle muerto y cuando todo el mundo lo creyera aprovecharía Jasper y nos sacaría de Chicago. Yo no lo supe hasta después de unos años, cuando Edward se apareció por nuestra puerta para el día de nuestra boda.

"En ese momento pensé que venía para rematarle y quise golpearle, pero cuando Carlisle me contó lo que en realidad había pasado al que quise golpear es a mi marido por no contarme la verdad, estuve tres días sin hablarle, pero después de todo le perdone. Sabia por que lo había hecho, al igual que tú seguramente me habría sacrificado entregándome de nuevo a Alec para que no le hicieran nada a él para protegerlo, pero con él tiempo he empezado a confiar en él y a tomar decisiones juntos, por eso te digo que confíes en Edward, se que a veces son muy mandones, pero para eso pequeña tienes que pensar siempre en la manera de llegar a ellos para que te hagan caso y no dejarlos que les lleven su orgullo de macho por el mal camino"

-Gracias Esme es una historia increíble-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Edward no es el enemigo cariño-dijo mirándome-dejale entrar en esa coraza que te has impuesto y lucha con todas tus fuerzas por él.

Después de esta charla que tuve con Esme empezamos a recoger toda la casa esperando a que Alice saliera por fin de su habitación, ella venía con los ojos hinchado de llorar seguramente habría tenido su sesión de dolor por la separación de Jasper, pero me alegraba que mi amiga se pudiera reponer tan rápidamente, ya que al vernos lo primero que nos regalo fue una de sus super sonrisas e intento convencernos de que saliéramos de compras por el pueblo.

Los días empezaron a pasar y yo me recupere totalmente de todas mis heridas que habían provocado en la estancia del internado junto con los cuidados de Esme y Carlisle y gracias a las ideas alocadas de mi amiga Alice el tiempo pasaba algo más rápido, pero las noches eran terribles, había empezado a tener de nuevo pesadillas las cuales vivía de nuevo una y otra vez el accidente de mis padres, pero sus protagonistas cada día eran diferentes, a veces eran ellos y otras veces era Edward causándome que siempre chillara y me despertara llorando por el terror de que me dejarán de nuevo sola.

Alice había empezado a dormir en mi habitación intentando apaciguarme un poco las pesadillas, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Carlisle intento recetarme un tranquilizante para poder conseguir que descansara pero era imposible seguía pasando lo mismo. Edward me llamaba todas las noches pero nunca quise contárselo, sabia que solo conseguiría preocuparle. Y las noticias que nos llegaban de Chicago tampoco eran muy tranquilizadoras que digamos, los medios de comunicación habían conseguido grabar a Edward en algunas ocasiones paseándose por la ciudad con alguna chica del brazo sonriendola consiguiendo que yo cada vez me pusiera mas depresiva al pensar que quizá con cada día que iba pasando él me iba olvidando.

Al principio me enfade pensando que estaría aprovechando que no estaba con él para seguir con sus andanzas de casamentero, estaba tan celosa y mi cabeza pasaban una y otra vez la misma escena que había visto en la televisión, incluso me quite el brazalete que me había regalado por despecho consiguiendo que durante días no le contestara al teléfono, pero después de que pasaran esos días y unas charlas con Carlisle se lo cogí consiguiendo que Edward explicarme que era lo que pasaba.

Esa noche después de casi quince días conteste su llamada intentando que no se diera cuenta de todo el extres que mantenía en mi cuerpo y lo mal que lo estaba pasando por su ausencia. Jamas pensé que podría agarrarme así a una relación con una persona que prácticamente conocía de cuatro meses, pero sentía que era él único que estaba ahí para sujetarme y no volver a caer al pozo de la soledad que tanto me llamaba.

-_Gracias por contestarme al fin pequeña_-dijo antes de poder saludarle con tono triste.

-Lo siento-sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a derramarse por mis mejilla-siento no haber confiado en ti.

_-Nena sabes que eres la única para mi y se por Carlisle que me has visto en las noticias con Bree, pero recuerda que esa niña no me importa una mierda, solo la utilizo para seguir con nuestro plan-_sabia por su tono de voz que no me estaba engañando, necesitaba derrumbar por una vez estas barreras y confiar en él al cien por cien.-_cariño hablame, no quiero estar tan lejos de ti sabiendo que por unas estúpidas imágenes puedes estar sufriendo imaginando cosas que no son verdad._

-Confió en ti-al soltar esas palabras sentí como un enorme peso en mi pecho desaparecía-pero te hecho tanto de menos.

-_Yo también te hecho de menos, pero las cosas se han complicado más de lo que pensaba-_esperé pacientemente para que pudiera explicarme que era lo que pasaba-_Al parecer estamos más vigilados de lo que pensábamos, cada vez que doy un paso tengo ha alguien del F.B.I siguiéndome, lo más gracioso que piensan que no se que son ellos los que me vigilan._

_-_¿y lo sabes?-dije de manera divertida-¿sabes que son ellos?.

_-Cariño los huelo a distancia-contesto_ riéndose-_son demasiado evidentes-_termine riéndome con él.

Siguieron pasando los días y las llamadas se iban prolongando cada vez más, ya no me llamaba diariamente siempre pasaban un par de días hasta recibirlas. No quise volver a dudar de él e incluso Esme me pidió que le diera tiempo ya que quizá esos problemas de los que me había hablado quizás se habían complicado. Pero hoy después de casi una semana cuando me había vuelto a llamar se le notaba más serio que nunca, apenas me hablaba y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta tal punto que pensaba que quizá estaba harto de esta situación y estaba planeando el devolverme a mis tíos para terminar con esto.

_-_Hola cariño-conteste intentando sonar lo más cariñosa posible.

-_Hola-_dijo de manera seca.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte empezando a ponerme nerviosa por su tono.

-_No-_esas eran las únicas contestaciones que últimamente me daba, en ese momento se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al no saber que era lo que había hecho para obtener esa actitud de él.

-¿Te he hecho algo para que me contestes así?-mi voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que quería pero solo pude notar un resoplido de su parte.

-_No_-volvió a contestar de manera cansina-_me tengo que ir hablaremos más tarde._

No me dio tiempo apenas a contestar. Esa noche no fui a cenar y tampoco deje que nadie pasara a mi habitación, jure que confiaría en él, pero de la manera que me había hablado hoy me había hecho daño y me daba mucho que pensar, por eso después de otra noche de pesadillas y amanecer llorando decidí hacer la maleta para marcharme y dar la cara hacía mis tíos. Sabia que este día llegaría, en ese momento me sentí traicionada por todas las promesas que me había hecho y que con esa simple llamada había echado por tierra todo lo que nos dijimos la noche antes de marcharse.

Me levante más pronto de lo normal y empecé hacer la maleta, pero antes de que casi pudiera empezar a meter mi ropa Esme apareció por la puerta haciéndome salir de mi habitación hacia el salón. Cuando llegue una gran jadeo salio de mi boca, estaba todo lleno de ramo de flores, cada uno con una nota, cada una de ellas pidiéndome perdón y confianza hacía él. No sabia como tomármelo hasta que Carlisle llego con una carta de parte de él.

_Amor mio:_

_Siento haberte tratado así estos días y más en el día de ayer, pero hasta hace poco no habíamos averiguado que teníamos el teléfono pinchado, no sé hasta que punto han podido escuchar de nuestras conversaciones, pero no me he querido arriesgar a que te descubrieran y te llevarán lejos de mi lado. No volveré a llamarte por ese riesgo, pero necesito que confíes en mi, sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida y te juro que el día de nuestra boda estaré esperando delante del altar para que tu vuelvas a mis brazos para poder hacerte mi mujer._

_Cada noche sueño con ese día y cada vez se me hace más largo, pienso que nunca llegará, pero mirando la fecha solo nos quedan quince días para que ese sueño se cumpla Espero que no dudes nunca de lo mucho que te amo ya que siempre seré tu esclavo hasta el día que tu decidas apartarte de mi._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward Anthony Mansen_

Como siempre me pasaba últimamente termine llorando en los brazos de Esme. Pero esta vez de alegría, me había vuelto a demostrar que siempre estaría a mi lado y yo como siempre volví a dudar de él.

Los días seguían pasando y no había vuelto a tener noticias de él, pero esta vez no le di importancia, estaba demasiado ocupada con Alice preparando todo. Aunque había conseguido convencerla para una boda muy intima desafiando sus protestas, solo había invitado a siete personas, las más cercanas a nosotros.

Esme y Carlisle se habían convertido en personas muy importantes en mi vida, ya que gracias a ellos habíamos tenido una estancia familiar en su pequeña granja. Yo ayudaba a Esme siempre que podía con las tareas de la casa y algunos días me iba con Carlisle a su clínica para ayudarle con las cosas de la contabilidad. Aunque ellos al principio se negaron a ello yo conseguía sentirme algo útil de esa manera y era una manera de pagarles por su hospitalidad.

En la televisión habían dejado de hablar de mi secuestro y de la pandilla de Edward, las ultimas noticias eran que las sospechas hacia la pandilla de Edward se empezaron a desvanecer, mi tío nunca dio la rueda de prensa pidiendo mi liberación y se empezaba a barajar la idea de que yo me había escapado por mi propios medios, lo definían como una travesura de una niña que quería llamar la atención.

Él que si hablo en un comunicado fue el comisionado de Chicago diciendo que habían dejado de investigar mi secuestro ya que no había indicios de ello, al parecer encontraron una nota que tenía una compañera miá diciendo que me marchaba por que yo lo quería. En ese momento me extrañe ya que yo nunca escribí nada. Pero al ver quien tenía esa nota supe que era otro montaje de mi querido prometido.

A los pocos días salio Zafrina junto con un chico moreno que la sujetaba por la cintura declarando en las noticias que me había visto salir por mi propio pie con mi maleta y le había entregado esa carta despidiéndome de ella. Pero que en ningún momento había visto a ese tal Edward junto con sus amigos. Con esta declaración habían conseguido lo que tanto habían planeado, limpiar el nombre de su pandilla para que no se les acusara de secuestro.

Jure que un día volvería a Nueva York para dar las gracias a Zafrina. Fue como una corriente de aire fresco, pero aún quedaba unos cabos sueltos, según me comunico Carlisle, aún estaba la declaración de los policías que según ellos les habían visto esa noche y los identifico declarando que fueron ellos tres quien sacaron a una estudiante del internado.

-¿Que pasara entonces?-le pregunte esa tarde.

-Según he sabido por la carta que me ha mandado Jasper, ahora están investigando quien fue la chica que se llevaron. Hubo unas cuantas que desaparecieron esa noche del internado pero tienen que saber quien es. En eso tardarán algo, ya que según me he enterado el fuego y el agua que usaron los bomberos destruyeron parte de los archivos de dirección.

-Entonces aún los podrían acusar de secuestro-afirme yo.

-Si y no-le mire sin saber que era lo que me quería decir exactamente-con toda la locura que esa noche se creo allí, algunas de las chicas desaparecidas se fueron con sus familiares y si sus padres no informaron del regreso no podrán nunca saber quien fue la que desapareció esa noche, ten en cuenta que muchas de tus compañeras sus padres estaban de viaje y posiblemente ni siquiera sepan que han desaparecido del internado.

Esas palabras me dejaron algo preocupada, pero no quise darle tanta importancia, confiaba en que todo saliera bien.

A dos días de mi boda mis nervios estaban de punta, las noticias que me llegaban de Chicago no me tranquilizaban, ya que al ser algo escasas no sabía que tal estaría Edward y yo cada vez era más paranoica ya que era hasta hace poco la única manera de saber de él. A veces me sentía vigilada cuando caminábamos por el pueblo para terminar los preparativos de la boda. Otras veces sentía como un coche negro nos perseguía. Pero nunca se lo dije a nadie pensé que serían imaginaciones miás.

Pero mis nervios al parecer se traspasaron a Alice ya que en estos pocos días su pequeña sonrisa poco a poco se fue menguando hasta casi desaparecer y aunque yo le preguntaba ella nunca me contesto, solo tenía excusas diciéndome que posiblemente era por que echaba mucho de menos a Jasper, ella al igual que yo nunca volvió a tener noticias, ni llamadas. Seguramente por lo mismo que Edward no me llamaba a mi.

Hoy era el día de mi boda y esa noche apenas pude dormir, tenía un presentimiento que no me dejaba estar tranquila por eso después de dos tilas que me había dado Esme mi cuerpo consiguió relajarse y pude dormir un par de horas, pero la mañana llego muy pronto y Alice junto con Esme a primeras horas estaban allí para ayudarme a prepararme.

-¿Y si no aparece?-pregunte mientras veía como Alice intentaba colocarme el velo después de hacerme un hermoso recogido con mi poco pelo.

-Seguro que lo hace, recuerda que me amenazo-dijo ella con una sonrisa que pude ver temblorosa.

-¿Como puedes estar segura? Hace semanas que no sabemos nada de ellos-sentí como me picaba los ojos pero intente con todas mis fuerzas no llorar ya que si no destrozaría el trabajo de Esme que había hecho con mi maquillaje.

-¿Confiás en él?-preguntó Esme mirándome a través del espejo.

-Por supuesto-esta vez no hubo duda en mis palabras.

-Pues entonces aparecerá-después de ayudarme a vestirme, ellas se fueron a poner sus vestidos dejándome sola en la habitación, no había querido mirarme en el espejo para que mis nervios no fueran aún mayores, pero no pude evitar mirarme, el vestido de novia con un escote palabra de honor y casi pegado a mi pecho tenía su corte debajo de él cayendo en cascada hasta el suelo. Era uno de los vestidos mas sencillos que había en la tienda pero a la vez se le veía elegante con algo de pedrería en la cola.

Casi no pude reconocerme en el espejo, hoy cumplía dieciocho años y sería el día de mi boda, no pude evitar pensar en mis padres y en como les hubiera gustado estar este día tan importante conmigo. El brazalete de Edward resaltaba en mi muñeca derecha como dándome esas fuerzas que siempre necesitaba. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que unos toques sonaron en la puerta. Al abrir pude ver como Jared estaba vestido de esmoquin y con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas que no llegaría?-dijo él de manera burlona.

-Oh Dios míos-me lance abrazarle ya que yo le había pedido en una de mis llamadas a Edward que le dijera a Jared que fuera mi padrino y fuera él quien me llevara al altar. Era una tontería pero era un pequeño lazo que me unía a mis padres al conocerle a él donde viví con ellos-¿Ha venido Edward contigo?-quise confirmar lo que mi corazón me decía pero al ver como él fruncía las cejas sabia que sus palabras no me iban a gustar mucho.

-Hace una semana que Edward y Jasper no aparece por la guarida, pero me pidió que te dijera que estaría hoy aquí y que ni el infierno podría evitarlo-volvió aparecer esa sonrisa burlona que tanto conocía de mi amigo y entregándome un pequeño ramo cogió mi brazo poniéndole en el suyo-bien señorita Swan futura de Mansen se nos hace tarde y no creo que quieras hacer esperar al novio.

Con una enorme sonrisa le seguí por las escaleras hasta el coche de Carlisle que nos esperaba a la entrada. Alice y Esme ya habían salido para la iglesia y Carlisle nos llevaría hasta allí. Sentía como mis manos empezaban a sudar por no saber que era lo que me esperaba allí. Por eso cuando vi la pequeña estructura de ella todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. No había nadie en la puerta que pudiera indicarme si Edward había llegado o no. Pero cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron para darme paso a su interior todo mi cuerpo se paralizo y no supe si mis piernas podrían sostenerme sin caer desmayada en ese momento.


	27. Capitulo 26

_**No tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero intentare recompensar en estos días.**_

**CAPITULO 26**

Me dolía el alma el tener que separarme de ella y estuve mirando el espejo retrovisor hasta que desapareció su imagen del espejo retrovisor, sabia que dejaba en aquella granja junto a mis amigos mi corazón, pero necesitaba hablar con Aro había abandonado demasiado tiempo todos mis negocios y no sabia exactamente en que punto me los podía encontrar.

Jasper iba igual de callado a mi lado sumido en sus pensamientos. No sabia que nos encontraríamos al llegar a la guarida, pero seguramente James se habría divertido mucho en mi ausencia haciendo y deshaciendo todo lo que le habría dado la gana. Aunque había dejado a Emmett a cargo, sabia de los dotes de persuasión de ese personaje. Solo esperaba que no hubiera montado ningún jaleo que pudiera llamar demasiado la atención poniéndonos aún más en el ojo del huracán.

-¿Donde tienes la cabeza?-dijo la voz de Jasper a mi lado.

-Pensando en todo lo que nos encontraremos cuando lleguemos a Chicago-dije con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algún plan a lo referente del tema del secuestro?-le mire unos segundos volviendo de nuevo a mirar a la carretera pero en ese momento estaba en blanco, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido nada.

-Aún no, pero tranquilo ya pensaré en algo- pero no me dio tiempo a pensar mucho cuando el móvil empezó a sonar-dime Emmett.

-_Espero que esteís cerca Aro ha llamado y te quiere en sus oficinas en un par de horas-dijo él_

-Estamos a más de una hora dile a Benjamín que tenga mi moto preparada, seré más rápido si voy con ella.

-_Ok te estaremos esperando, daros prisas._

-El gran jefe me reclama-aceleré viendo como la aguja de velocímetro empezaba a subir, la verdad es que quería reunirme con Aro lo antes posible, necesitaba saber en que términos estaban mis negocios en estos días que estaba ausente y quien mejor que él para decírmelo.

Al final no tardamos más que una hora en llegar cuando estaba aparcando mi volvo, sin prácticamente saludar a nadie me dirigí hacia mi habitación para vestirme con mi ropa habitual, mis pantalones vaqueros, mis camisetas y mi chaqueta de cuero. Me coloque mi pañuelo en mi brazo izquierdo y volví a guardar mi arma en la cinturilla del pantalón. Al llegar al garaje donde tenía mis motos no pude evitar echar un vistazo a la que fue mi ultima adquisición, mi Toyota azul.

-Pequeña pronto te sacare a pasear-dije acariciando su lateral imaginando lo hermosa que estaría Bella desnuda montada encima de ella recostada en su asiento mientras arqueaba su espalda dejándome ver sus hermosos pechos. Gracias a esa pequeña imagen mi polla se puso dura como una barra de hierro y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para bajarme el calenton.

-Al parecer has echado de menos algunas cosas mas que otras-dijo una voz burlona detrás de mi haciendo que mi sobre excitación desapareciera de un plumazo.

-¿Que coño quieres ahora James?-dije volviéndome hacia él.

-He escuchado que tienes una reunión con el gran Jefe y me gustaría irme contigo-dijo mientras se acercaba hacía donde yo estaba.

-No-dije sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Por que?¿que sucios secretos tienes para que yo no me enteré?¿quizás el sitio donde escondes a una pequeña zorra castaña?-dijo riéndose. Me acerque a él con velocidad y cogiéndole de las solapas de su chaqueta le estampe contra la pared.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-dije entre dientes-no quiero que la hables, ni que la mires, ni que respires a su alrededor-me acerque aún más a él de manera amenazante-si me entero que has estado a dos metros a su alrededor te desmembraré vivo-le solté con un ultimo empujón y me dirigí hacía Benjamín donde me con asombro y esperaba con la moto que en ese momento iba a usar.

-¿Es una amenaza?-grito James detrás de mi.

-Es una advertencia -puse la llave en el contacto y sin apenas mirarle salí hacía mi encuentro con Aro.

Siempre había amado la sensación de libertad que mi moto me daba al recorrer las calles de Chicago, pero hoy era un día en él que sentía que me faltaba algo y no estaba disfrutando del viaje, sabia que era pero por este mes restante necesitaba ser más fuerte que nunca para poder sobrevivir sin ella, la sensación era casi parecida a cuando se la llevaron al internado y durante esos dos meses habíamos estado separados, pero el dolor era diferente, ahora sabia donde estaba y también estaba seguro que se encontraba bien, pero necesitaba su presencia como el aire y sabia que sería duro no verla, pero necesitaba concentrarme y estaba seguro que con ella a mi alrededor no podría lograrlo sabiendo que podría estar en peligro si la encontraban.

Después de media hora de camino llegue hasta las oficinas de Aro, un negocio de construcción que daba como tapadera para sus auténticos negocios, el trafico de armas. Pero no pare mi camino, vi como dos coches negros estaban estacionados en la puerta de estas mismas y dos hombres se bajaban de uno de ellos, _de puta madre federales _pensé para mi mismo. Pase de largo y como a dos calles más lejos divise una pizzeria pequeña, sabia como podría pasar por delante de sus narices.

Al entrar a la pequeña pizzería una chica de unos dieciocho años me regalo lo que ella creía una sonrisa coqueta, al menos veía que mi suerte estaba de mi lado, me acerque al mostrador y dándole una de mis sonrisas moja-bragas me fije en la chapa que pendía de su uniforme.

-Buenos días Lisa-dije con una voz coqueta.

-Ho..hola-vi como se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada para mirarme entre sus pestañas en ese momento me recordó a mi pequeña sirena.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dije intentando seguir con mi papel de seductor.

-Cla...claro dime en que puedo ayudarte-me miro de una manera descarada intentando batir sus pestañas para parecer sexy algo que realmente me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos pero lo aguante todo lo que pude.

-¿Podrías prestarme uno de los uniformes de repartidor?-ella me miro con sorpresa-veras tengo un amigo que trabaja en aquellas oficinas-dije señalando a un edificio que había al frente-y me gustaría darle una sorpresa, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-No se si puedo-dijo ella haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Vamos preciosa, solo serán diez minutos a lo sumo, luego te devolveré todo, y quizás tú y yo después podríamos hacer algo divertido-dije guiñándole un ojo, en ese momento la vi dudar y después afirmar con la cabeza.

Una vez que me dio el uniforme, entre en el cuarto de baño de allí y me puse el uniforme gracias que llevaba también una gorra la cuál podría ocultar mi cabello que era tan característico. Yo le añadí unas gafas de sol para ocultar mis ojos y volví a esconder mi arma en la cinturilla del pantalón. Lisa me entrego una caja con una pizza concretando el disfraz completo.

-Luego vendré a devolverte esto-dije señalándome el uniforme

-De acuerdo -dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa-te estaré esperando.

Salí de la pizzería colocándome bien la gorra y me dirigí hacia las oficinas de Aro, dos de los federales estaban apoyados en la fachada de las oficinas y sabían lo que estaban esperando, fue cuando me confirmaron que tenía a una rata entre mis filas,alguien les había avisado de esta visita y tenía que averiguar quien era él que me estaba delatando contando mis planes a los federales.

Ellos se fijaron en mi pero al ver como iba vestido me dieron una mirada molesta y prácticamente me ignoraron mientras seguían vigilando la carretera esperando que alguien fantasma apareciera. Pase por delante de sus narices con una sonrisa burlona ingresando por las puertas de cristal donde me daban directamente a la recepción allí una chica morena de unos treinta años con unos cascos de telefonía contestaba a las llamadas que llegaban a la terminal.

-Perdón señorita traigo una pizza para el señor Smith-dije de manera coqueta.

-Bien dejala aquí, se la subiré cuando pueda-dijo ella sin apenas mirarme apretando algunos botones de la terminal.

-Perdóneme de nuevo pero si esto llega frío el señor Smith se quejara y mi jefe me echara-dije de nuevo intentando ponerle un puchero estilo Alice.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo mirándome-subela tu mismo, pero yo no puedo dejar esto ahora mismo-con un gesto de mano me indico los ascensores por donde me tenía que ir y siguió contestando otra llamada que entraba en ese momento.

-Gracias-me dirigí hacia los ascensores y marque el ultimo piso donde estaba su despacho. Al llegar allí me encontré con la mesa de su secretaría pero al parecer ella no estaba, por eso me dirigí directamente a su oficina, cuando llegue hasta la puerta de él pude escuchar gemidos que venían a través de ella, seguramente Aro estaba haciendo horas extras con su secretaría, pero yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas para dejar que terminaran el asunto que tenía entre manos.

Sin siquiera llamar entre por ella y vi como una chica pelirroja estaba tumbada con gesto roto por el placer encima de la mesa del despacho de Aro con su camisa blanca prácticamente abierta enseñando sus pechos y su falda subida hasta casi el ombligo mientras él estaba sujetando sus piernas en sus hombros prendiéndola haciéndole bailar esos enormes pechos blancos, intente hacerme notar con un pequeño carraspeo pero ellos siguieron a lo suyo como si no me hubieran escuchado.

-Creo que la próxima vez deberías cerrar la puerta con seguro-dije yo mirando como Aro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, al escucharme subió su cabeza mirándome con los ojos negros por la lujuria.

-¿Y que te perdieras este espectáculo?si quieres puedes apuntarte-dijo de manera burlona, con un ultimo empujón pude ver como su rostro se transformaba en placer haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño grito y saliendo de ella sin apenas mirarla le ordeno que se marchara mientras él se empezaba a vestir.

-Llámeme cuando me necesite señor Aro-dijo ella de manera sensual pasando a mi lado y dejándome una mirada llena de lujuria mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa.

-¿Que haces así vestido?-me miro de arriba abajo mientras se metía la camisa por dentro del pantalón y se sentaba en su sillón.

-Tienes visita-con mi cabeza le señale hacía la ventana para que supiera de que le hablaba, él se levanto y miro por ella.

-Hijos de puta-cerro las cortinas de forma brusca y dirigiéndose a su mesa saco un pequeño aparato donde al conectarlo empezó a emitir un pequeño zumbido-si se les a ocurrido ocultar algún micro en mi oficina esto les joderá su juego.

-Muy listo, deberías regalarme uno de esos-me quite la gorra pasándome la mano por mi pelo intentando peinarmelo-¿Como van las cosas?-dije sentándome delante de él.

-Jodidas, después de que tu culo saliera por las noticias los clientes se han puesto nerviosos, pero al menos he conseguido que sigan confiando en ti ¿he hecho lo correcto Mansen?-dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

-Si, los negocios no corren peligro, tengo todo bajo control para librarnos de esos perros, pero necesito que sigas confiando en mi. ¿cuando necesitaras la siguiente entrega?-saque uno de mis cigarros, me recosté en el sillón y subiendo los pies a la mesa me lo encendí.

-Dentro de un par de días, Emmett me confirmo que no habría problemas pero preferiría tratar mis negocios contigo, esa era mi idea en un principio, pero después de ver que tienes compañía quizá sea mejor que hable con alguien de tu pandilla que este menos ocupado y de más confianza.

-Te repito que esta controlado, esos perros no tienen nada contra mi, y menos tendrán cuando haga mi jugada maestra, dentro de dos días tendrás tu entrega-él se levanto y se dirigió donde tenía sus bebidas. Después de llenar dos vasos de whisky me dio uno y se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Es verdad que te llevaste a la chica?-pregunto mirándome con sus ojos grises.

-¿Que chica?-pregunte yo de manera despreocupada.

-Vale -dijo levantando sus manos-si no quieres contármelo es cosa tuya, pero espero que esto no me salpique. Sabes que muevo demasiado dinero y tu eres uno de mis beneficiarios, si las cosas se ponen peor seré yo mismo quien te mate antes de que yo caiga.

-Eso no ocurrirá nunca-dije de manera confiada mientras bebía otro trago-pero necesito que adelantes todo el trabajo que tengas para mi, dentro de un mes estaré desaparecido por un tiempo y quiero atar todo. No quiero dejar mi trabajo en manos de nadie.

-¿Donde iras?-dijo él de nuevo intentando sacarme información.

-Eso a ti no te importa-me levante del sillón y poniéndome de nuevo la gorra me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta-esa va por de parte de la casa disfrutala con tu putita-dije señalando a la pizza-espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

-Las tendrán-dijo con una sonrisa-y Edward-me gire hacia él -vigila tus espaldas todos tenemos enemigos, pero tu más.

Agradeciendo su advertencia me fui de allí sin antes darle una sonrisa a su secretaría la cual me la devolvió de manera descarada. Cuando salí por la puerta los dos tipos con los que me había cruzado seguían allí. Yo les di las buenas tardes y salí hacía donde tenía mi moto aparcada dos calles más lejos.

Después de deshacerme del uniforme en lo más oscuro del callejón y volver a ponerme mi ropa me dirigí de nuevo a la guarida debía de poner mis planes en marcha y para eso debía hablar con Emmett y Jasper. Cuando llegue allí mis amigos ya me estaban esperando en la puerta con semblantes serios. Algo había ocurrido y no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

-Quiero que te tranquilices-dijo Emmett sujetándome de los hombros antes de entrar por la puerta.

-¿De que hablas?-le mire sin comprender que era lo que pasaba hasta que vi en sus espaldas a que se refería. La zorra de Tanía estaba abrazada a James mirándome de manera burlona-¿que coño hace ella aquí?-rugí.

-Es la pareja de James-dijo Jasper-y sabes que quiero decir con eso.

-Mierda no se podían complicar más las cosas-dije en un susurro-sabía que este cabrón tenía algo planeado.

-Tranquilo, continuamos con el plan inicial-Jasper me mira para hacerme comprender de que era lo que hablaba y yo después de respirar un par de veces afirme con la cabeza-bien te esperamos en tu despacho creo saber como hacer que nuestros planes salgan bien.

Pase por delante de ellos no sin dejarles una mirada de odio a esos dos seguido por Emmett y Jasper. Cuando llegue a mi habitación cogí mi móvil y llame a mi pequeña necesitaba hablar con ella, solamente Bella podría relajarme después de ver esta escena.

_-¿Hola?-_dijo su dulce voz.

-Te amo y te hecho de menos-la dije en cuanto escuche su voz.

-_Yo también te amo_-dijo riéndose-pero_ hace menos de doce horas que te has ido, no puedes echarme tanto de menos._

-¿Me estas desafiando pequeña sirena?-dije con una sonrisa tonta-sabes que a mi nadie me desafiá.

_-¿A no?-_pregunto de manera burlona-_eso lo veremos cuando estés por aquí de nuevo y sabremos si puedo o no desafiarte._

Estuvimos como veinte minutos hablando y se me hizo corto pero necesitaba reunirme con Jasper y Emmett para concentrarnos en todo lo que teníamos que hacer. No volví a ver a Tania ni a James cuando me dirigí de nuevo al despacho, pero estaba seguro que no estaban muy lejos de mi. Podía oler el pestilente aroma de la colonia de Tania durante el camino.

Me dirigí al despacho donde estarían esperando mis amigos y allí, Emmett y Jasper estaban riéndose de algo. Cuando me senté frente a ellos, Emmett apenas podía retener la sonrisa en su cara mientras que Jasper miraba hacía otro lado, no confiaba en ellos y sabia que algo planeaban.

-Bueno y ¿que tal estos días con tu sirena?-pregunto Emmett, yo mire a Jasper fulminandole con la mirada, al parecer le había contado todo lo que había pasado en estos días.

-Se lo has dicho-en ese momento los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas-sois peores que dos mujeres cotilleando.

-Tranquilo amigo, es una buena noticia el soltero de oro sale del mercado, pero sabes lo que toca-dijo él levantando varias veces sus cejas.

-¿En serio?-pregunte viendo como afirmaba Jasper también con la cabeza-genial, cuando y a que hora.

-Esta noche después de tomarnos unas cervezas-dijo Emmett recostándose en la silla.

-Bien esta noche me reuniré contigo-mire a Jasper que aún se estaba riendo-y tú no te rías tanto el próximo seras tú-en ese momento le vi como tragaba salia en seco.

Después del viaje que tuve que hacer con Emmett intente dormir pero esa fue la primera de muchas noches que apenas pude hacerlo, aún podía sentir el aroma de Bella a mi lado y la suavidad de su piel en mis dedos, apenas pude concentrarme en todo lo que me rondaba en la cabeza, pero como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara una de esas noches la idea vino a mi de repente. Sin preocuparme de la hora que era me fui con mi pantalón de pijama hacía mi despacho y busque en mi agenda el teléfono que tantas veces me había salvado el culo.

Jonny-dije en el momento que descolgaron -necesito otro favor.

Así se puso en marcha mi plan maestro. Durante estas semanas intente que se me viera por la calle paseando tranquilamente para poder utilizar a los medios de comunicación que eran igual de pesados que los federales, a veces incluso me llevaba de paseo a Bree la chica de la cocina conmigo. Ella aprovechaba para contarme sobre su noviazgo con Diego otro chico de la pandilla haciéndome reír por sus aventuras, mientras yo le contaba mi historia con Bella, gracias a esos paseos nos hicimos muy amigos.

Desde las sombras Jasper llevaba los negocios de Aro siguiendo mis instrucciones ya que el punto de mira del F.B.I estaba encima de mi, al principio me costo que Aro confiara en mis planes pero al ver que todo salia bien y seguía ganando dinero con los negocios silencio sus protestas.

Sabia que los federales me tenían vigilado por todas partes, pero al ver que no podían conseguir nada contra mi ellos no podían acusarme de nada y seguro que se estaban desesperando. Todo estaba saliendo como lo planeamos y podía confirmarlo una noche viendo las noticias donde otra vez hablaban del secuestro de Bella y sobre como las sospechas hacía mi poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

-Si no supiera que te vas a casar con Bella dentro de tres semanas y que estas enamorado de ella podría decirte después de ver esas imágenes que tienes algo con Bree-dijo riéndose Emmett el cual estaba sentado a mi lado viendo las noticias donde yo volvía aparecer en un parque sentado junto a Bree mientras nos estábamos riendo, en ese momento algo hizo clip en mi cabeza.

-Mierda Emmett-me levante de un salto y fui corriendo a mi habitación buscando el móvil para llamar a Bella, sabia que con todas las dudas que tenía sobre nuestra relación gracias a su desconfianza en las personas si había visto estas imágenes ella también abría llegado a esa conclusión.

Intente llamarla muchas veces, pero siempre me mandaba al buzón de voz. Llame también a Esme para confirmarme lo que tanto temía, pero ella no había visto a Bella esa noche y no podía contarme nada, lo único que podía decirme es que ella había alegado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se había encerrado en su habitación, pero pasado unos días sin que ella siguiera sin responderme el móvil conseguí hablar con Carlisle.

-_Esta muy triste Edward, te vio en las noticias y aunque nos lo ha negado se nota que esta muy molesta con lo que vio, pero no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros y me temo que vaya a peor-_me lleve la mano a la cara intentando evitar el grito de furia, como había sido tan gilipollas y no pensar en que esto podría ocurrir.

-Necesito hablar con ella, tienes que convencerla que me coja el teléfono-dije de manera desesperada.

-_Haré lo que pueda pero no te aseguro nada-_dijo él con una voz que no me daba muchas esperanzas.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Bella seguía sin cogerme el teléfono, yo siempre lo intentaba unas doce veces pero siempre con el mismo resultado, estaba empezando a desesperarme y la idea de ir hasta allí se empezaba a formar en mi cabeza, hasta que al final después de la quinta llamada de ese día su dulce voz me contesto.

-Gracias por contestarme al fin pequeña-dije con un tono triste dando gracias a Carlisle silenciosamente por haberla conseguido convencer.

-_Lo siento_-dijo ella de manera entrecortada sabia que estaba llorando en este momento-_siento no haber confiado en ti._

_-_Nena sabes que eres la única para mi y se por Carlisle que me has visto en las noticias con Bree, pero recuerda que esa niña no me importa una mierda, solo la utilizo para seguir con nuestro plan de distracción-intentaba explicarme de manera confiada para que supiera que podía confiar en mi, pero su silencio me estaba derrotando y no saber en este momento que pasaba por su cabeza me estaba matando.-cariño hablame, no quiero estar tan lejos de ti sabiendo que por unas estúpidas imágenes puedes estar sufriendo imaginando cosas que no son verdad_._

-_Confió en ti_-esas simples palabras fueron como un chutazo en mi corazón que empezó a latir a mil por hora, eran las palabras que siempre había necesitado escuchar de su pequeña boca y ahora por fin las había escuchado_-pero te hecho tanto de menos_.

-Yo también te hecho de menos, pero las cosas se han complicado más de lo que pensaba_-_necesitaba contarle todo lo que pasaba aquí en Chicago pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien por eso opte por dar una explicación algo corta-Al parecer estamos más vigilados de lo que pensábamos, cada vez que doy un paso tengo ha alguien del F.B.I siguiéndome, lo más gracioso que piensan que no se que son ellos los que me vigilan.

_-¿y lo sabes?-_dijo de manera divertida lo que me hizo reír_-¿sabes que son ellos?._

-Cariño los huelo a distancia-conteste aún riéndome-son demasiado evidentes-termino riéndose conmigo, hablamos de otras muchas cosas y el tiempo se me hizo demasiado corto.

Después de ese día la cosas aún se complicaron más, los negocios con Aro más de una vez estuvieron en peligro al encontrarme con lo que tanto temía, uno de nuestras entregas había sido interceptada por los federales y otro estaba en riesgo, pero al parecer mi suerte volvía a estar de mi parte, conseguimos encontrar a la rata gracias a James que fue el que la descubrió y salvar la ultima entrega.

-No me lo esperaba de ti-dije sentándome delante del chico el cual era el que pasaba información a los federales-te acogí en mi familia como a uno más y resulta que tu eres el que delata mis movimientos-saque mi arma de mi cinturilla y empecé a jugar con ella mientras miraba al chico a sus ojos asustadizos-¿cuanto le has contado de nosotros?.

-Te juro Edward que yo no les he dicho nada-dijo mientras temblaba.

-Eso es mentira Eric, ellos sabían cada paso que daba de alguna manera lo han averiguado y James encontró tu teléfono, tenías millones de llamadas a un teléfono que resulto ser el de uno de los federales.

-Edward ellos tienen a mi hermana-dijo mientras resbalaba lagrimas de sus ojos-me obligaron a poner micrófonos en todos los teléfonos y escuchar vuestros planes, pero al principio me negué-pensé en Bella ella podría estar ahora mismo localizada y si también habían pinchado el de Jasper los planes de Aro corrían peligro.

-Sigues mintiéndome-baje mi mirada para luego apuntarle con mi arma-tu no tienes hermanas y por tu culpa posiblemente hayas puesto en peligro al ser que más amo en este planeta.

Sin decir una sola palabra más le dispare dejando le muerto en ese momento. Me levante hecho una furia dirigiéndome fuera de la habitación donde me había encerrado con él. Después de dar una mirada significativa a James fui hacia Jasper que me esperaba.

-Edward ¿que ha pasado ahí dentro?-pregunto Jasper viendo como James entraba en la habitación.

-Dame tu teléfono-dije alzando la mano, él me lo dio de manera temblorosa y yo con toda mi fuerza le lance contra la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Me agache hacia el destrozado móvil y allí lo vi, un pequeño aparato de escucha-nos han estado escuchando cada vez que hacíamos una llamada-dije mirándole.

-Joder, Bella y Alice-dije tapándose la cara con las manos-ellas...ellas están en peligro, ¿desde cuando nos escuchaban?.

-No se desde cuando lo hacían, pero necesito ponerme en contacto con ella ahora mismo, necesito saber si están bien-dije pinzando el puente de mi nariz con los dedos-pero tampoco puedo avisarlas, si es verdad que mi móvil también esta pinchado mis llamadas tienen que ser más cortas de lo normal.

-¿Que hacemos?-dijo él con miedo.

En ese momento no lo sabia, llevaba días demasiado extresado y las llamadas con Bella se habían vuelto demasiado frías por culpa de los problemas que había tenido, pero esta ultima llamada fue la que más me dolió hacer, tenía que ser corta y precisa simplemente para saber que estaba bien. Cogí mi móvil y respirando un par de veces la llame, reconozco que me porte como un imbécil con ella, pero si era verdad que podían localizar su ubicación por mi teléfono no podía exponerla aún más.

Después de colgar sentí como mi corazón se encogía, sabía todas las cosas que seguramente estarían pasando por la cabeza de mi pequeña, hice que Bree fuera a la floristería e hiciera un encargo enorme de ramos de flores, necesitaba que siguiera confiando en mi por eso después de entregarla la carta que iría con ellas di específicamente las instrucciones para mandarlos junto con miles de notas pidiéndola perdón por como la había tratado con nuestra llamada. Solo rezaba que ella me comprendiera y no volviera a dudar de mi.

Jonny me llamo para confirmarme que mi plan había resultado, y se vio en las noticias cuando le vi a él y a Zafrina diciendo exactamente las palabras que yo le había dicho que dijeran enseñando una supuesta carta que seguramente se había sacado mi amigo debajo de la manga para que la historia fuera más creíble. Las noticias empezaron a decir que Bella se había marchado por su propio pie e incluso la llamaron niña caprichosa que solo quería llamar la atención de su familia.

Pero a una semana de mi boda, Aro necesitaba que fuéramos de viaje con él a Londres. Uno de nuestros cliente más famosos necesitaba reunirse con nosotros para plantearnos un gran negocio, no pude negarme. Solo rezaba que esto no se retrasara más de lo que debía y pudiera llegar a mi propia boda.


	28. Capitulo 27

**CAPITULO 27**

No había llegado, Edward no estaba esperándome. Mis esperanzas en ese momento se habían roto y solo podía ver la mirada de Alice llena de lagrimas sabiendo que en ese preciso momento mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse. Jared me cogió del codo y casi obligada con miedo de que pudiera desmayarme me llevo hasta el altar donde el cura me esperaba. No sabia como interpretar su mirada, pero tenía tantos sentimientos dentro de mi pecho que sentía que iba a explotar por algún lado. Mis piernas temblaban como la gelatina y sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero como un rayo de luz vino las ultimas palabras que Edward me dijo en su carta _confiá en mi._

Y así lo haría, acariciando la pulsera que me regalo el último día que nos vimos levante la cabeza y cogiendo todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieron abarcar di un gran suspiro disponiéndome a esperarle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, por primera vez desde que mis padres murieron confiaría en alguien. Todos los que había allí en la iglesia esperaban a que yo dijera algo y cogiendo todo mi valor tomando la decisión más importante de mi vida.

-Le voy a esperar, confió en él.

-Joder-grite cuando baje del avión y empecé a correr por toda la terminal del aeropuerto empujando a varias personas fuera de mi camino sin preocuparme siquiera si las hacia daño o no.

-Tranquilo llegaremos a tiempo-dijo corriendo Jasper a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento del aeropuerto intentando buscar un taxi o algún transporte que me llevara donde supuestamente dentro de media hora debería estarme casando con Bella, pero no llegaría a tiempo estábamos casi a dos horas de camino.

Todo había salido mal. Desde el momento que había subido al avión sabia que algo saldría mal. Las negociaciones con ese cliente nuevo fueron más duras de lo que pensábamos, siempre nos ponía dudas por todos los lados y Aro no nos ayudaba para nada. Al final tuvimos que quedarnos allí más tiempo del necesario y para cuando podíamos al fin volver el avión iba retrasado casi un día por la mierda de tiempo que hacía allí. Ahora si que lo había jodido todo, llegaba tarde a mi propia boda.

Bueno a estas alturas no creo que hubiera ni boda por lo tarde que iba a llegar. Seguramente ella al ver que no estaba allí cuando llegará se marcharía sin siquiera mirar atrás. Mierda la iba a perder y todo por mi puta culpa. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche como me llamaban del otro lado del aparcamiento hasta que escuche el aceleron de una moto casi a mi lado, justo delante de mi estaba parte de mi pandilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que coño hacéis aquí?-dije mirándolos a todos.

-No pensaras que nos perderíamos el acontecimiento del año-dijo Alistair a mi lado.

-A parte nos imaginábamos que necesitarías esto-cuando vi donde señalaba pude ver mi amada moto, la Toyota azul que nunca había usado a la espera de llevarme junto a mi amada Bella, con una enorme sonrisa monte en ella-y esto también-vi en su mano mi pañuelo de mi pandilla y con una sonrisa me lo puse, no sabia si enfadarme con ellos por auto invitarse a mi boda o agradecerles haberme salvado el culo una vez más pero con una señal de mi mano todos pusieron su moto en marcha y con velocidad salimos en dirección a la iglesia donde supuesta mente Bella me estaría esperando.

Solo pensar en su carita llena de tristeza por mi ausencia me hizo dar otro aceleron a la moto poniéndola casi a doscientos kilómetros por hora, tenía que llegar a ella, no podía perder la confianza que tenía en mi ahora. Los chicos intentaban seguir mi ritmo pero yo solo podía imaginar la cara de decepción que tendría Bella en el momento de abrir la puerta de la iglesia y ver que no estaba allí. Seguro que en este momento me odiaba con toda su alma pensando que la había dejado plantada.

NO, grito mi yo interno, no podía perderla era lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida y no podía perderla por mi estupidez. Si hubiera mandado a la mierda a esos tipos cuando vi que las cosas se estaban poniendo difícil ahora podría estar esperándola como debía ser en el altar, podría verla como caminaba hacia mi vestida con su vestido de boda y declarándonos amor eterno frente a nuestros amigos. Pero yo no estaba allí para eso, estaba manejando una moto a doscientos kilómetros por una carretera de segunda rezando por que aún estuviera ella allí esperándome.

-Bella a pasado casi una hora cariño-dijo Esme a mi lado.

-Vendrá-dije segura de ello-me lo prometió y yo le voy a esperar-dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Ella volvió a sentarse junto a Carlisle mirándome con tristeza pero yo solo podía mirar la puerta de la iglesia esperando que se abriera y apareciera Edward por la puerta. Podía escuchar los murmullos de mis amigos a mi alrededor no sabia exactamente que eran lo que hablaban pero lo que menos quería era su lastima.

Después de casi otra media hora de espera, empezaba a sentirme ridícula con este vestido, esperando a alguien que quizá nunca iba a venir, esperando a alguien que seguramente se habría arrepentido de tener que cargar conmigo una niña la que siempre pierde a la gente que ama. Una lagrima empezó a recorrerme la mejilla y me gire hacia en cura para decirle que la boda se había suspendido. Pero el ruido de muchos motores llamo a todos nuestra atención y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Pude verle correr hacia mi con una sonrisa y al llegar a mi me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos alzándome unos centímetros del suelo mientras yo le abrazaba con mis brazos por su cuello escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su hombro.

-Llegas tarde-le dije una vez que me separe de él mirándole a los ojos con lagrimas.

-Me gusta hacerme de rogar-dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Nos volvimos hacia el cura aún sujetándonos por la mano y pude ver como él le miraba de arriba abajo, Edward vestía unos vaqueros negros junto con una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a sus músculos, chaqueta de cuero y el pañuelo de su pandilla, sabia que su ropa le llamaba la atención ya que normalmente esa no era la vestimenta de un novio, pero a mi me daba igual, solo sabia que al fin él había cumplido su promesa y estaba a mi lado.

-¿El novio?-pregunto de manera temblorosa mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Así es, la ceremonia puede empezar-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

Sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo cuando al abrir las puertas pude ver a mi hermosa Bella esperándome aún en el altar. Jamas pensé que ese ángel se uniría a mi como lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento, pero algo bueno tenía que a ver hecho en esta vida para ganarme esta suerte.

Jamas tuve una visión tan divina como lo estaba teniendo en este momento delante de mis ojos incrédulos, pero allí estaba y yo podía tocarla. Aún mantenía mi mano agarrada a la suya con miedo de que fuera una visión que desapareciera como el humo, pero no allí estaba ella confiando en mi y regalándome de vez en cuando una sonrisa sabiendo que no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Edward Anthony Mansen ¿te unes a Isabella Marie Swan en cuerpo y alma para cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?-dijo el cura llamando de nuevo mi atención la cual aún tenia en Bella sin poderme creer lo hermosa que se veía hoy.

-Por supuesto que si-la respuesta me salio algo más alta de lo normal ya que retumbo en la pequeña iglesia haciendo que todos nuestros amigos se rieran.

-Y tu Isabella Marie Swan ¿te unes a Edward Anthony Mansen en cuerpo y alma para cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?-le pregunto a ella el cura.

-Si-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme con esos enormes ojos chocolate.

-¿Los anillos?-pregunto el cura.

-Joder-dije en un susurro mientras buscaba por los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Hijo!-exclamo el cura por mi expresión.

-Perdón padre-mire a Jasper pidiendo ayuda, y él con una sonrisa se acerco al altar y deposito en mi mano las alianzas que había comprado en Londres en mi viaje.-no los encontraba-dije con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras encogía un poco mis hombros dándole poca importancia.

-Bien-parece ser que el cura empezaba a perder la paciencia por la mirada que me hecho-Con estos anillos yo los uno a ojos de Dios y lo que él ha unido que no lo separe los hombres puede besar a l...-pero antes de que terminara la frase la bese, con todas las ganas que llevaba retenidas desde que me separe de ella hace más de un mes. En ese momento todo lo que había vivido con Bella paso por mi mente, desde la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que la bese y la primera vez que le hice el amor, y ahora frente a todo el mundo juraba que nunca me separaría de nuevo de ella. Quizá en los años que nos quedaban por vivir juntos las cosas iban a ser complicadas pero estaba seguro que con ella a mi lado, podría con todo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve besándola, emborrachándome de nuevo de sus labios, pero cuando sentí que se nos acababa el aire apenas me separe de ella para poder decirla lo mucho que la amaba, aunque nuestro momento intimo no duro mucho ya que unos pequeños brazos me separaron de ella, allí pude ver a Alice como me miraba de manera amenazante y furiosa.

-Tú como siempre dando la nota-dijo de manera regañina Alice mientras me abrazaba-y ¿como puedes venir vestido así a tu propia boda?.

Yo solo pude reírme mientras me rascaba la cabeza mirándola de manera avergonzada, la verdad es que venía un poco desastre, no me había ni acordado hasta que ella me lo había de recordado, no había pensado en ponerme ni el traje que se supone que me tenía que ponerme el cual me había enviado ella expresamente hace quince días, pero tenia tantas prisas en llegar que en ese momento no me había acordado de él.

-Dejale tranquilo, si se hubiera puesto un traje no sería el gran Edward el que se estaría casando hoy-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Emmett mientras me golpeaba el hombro-si hubieras tardado unos minutos más habría sido yo quien se estaría casando con ella.

-Te habría arrancado las piernas si llego y te encuentro robándome a mi chica-dije mientras me abrazaba a él.

Salimos de la iglesia y todos los chicos de la pandilla que no habían entrado a la iglesia estaban allí montados en sus motos dando acelerones, era su manera de darnos la enhorabuena por la boda. Bella se giro a mirarme reflejando en sus ojos un gran asombro y yo solo pude encogerme de hombros, sabia que cuando llegáramos donde lo íbamos a celebrar tendría que dar algunas explicaciones, sobre todo a la pequeña duende que me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y la acerque a mi moto, ella me miro con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras a la vez miraba a la moto que allí nos esperaba, me monte en ella ayudándola para que se subiera detrás de mi con cuidado de colocar bien la cola del vestido para que no tuviéramos un accidente si se enredaba con una de las ruedas.

-Es preciosa-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura con sus pequeños brazos.

-Esta diseñada especialmente para ti pequeña-la puse en marcha y con un acelerón salí hacia la granja de Esme y Carlisle donde se celebraría la boda seguido por todos los demás.

Era increíble sentir la velocidad de esa manera, sintiendo de nuevo el calor de Bella a traves de mi espalda mientras su pequeños brazos se sujetaban a mi cintura. En algún momento del viaje el velo de ella se soltó de su recogido y lo vi volar detrás de nosotros, ella solo soltó un pequeño grito de jubilo mientras se reía detrás de mi.

-Es una maravilla-dijo ella mientras se agarraba aún más a mi.

-Y no sabes las fantasías que de ti sobre ella - dije en un susurro mientras volvían a mi cabeza las imágenes de Bella desnuda encima de ella mirándome de manera sensual, eso me hizo acelerar aún más, necesitaba terminar pronto con la celebración para volver a tener a mi Bella de nuevo entra mis brazos y volver a sentir su deliciosa piel desnuda junto a la miá.

Pero al parecer las sorpresas aún no habían terminado. Bella pego un pequeño grito al ver quien la esperaba en la entrada de la granja y apenas me dio tiempo aparcar cuando ella prácticamente ya estaba bajándose de la moto para poder abrazar a su amiga, la cual había conseguido viajar a tiempo para llegar a la boda.

-Zafrina-dijo mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su amiga-¿Cuando has llegado?-dijo separándose de ella sin soltar sus manos.

-Hace una hora, el amigo de Edward me ha traído-en ese momento pude ver como Jonny hacía su aparición llevando del brazo a alguien que hacia años que no veía.

-Sussan-me acerque a ella y con toda la delicadeza que pude la abrace-¿que haces aquí?.

-No pensarías que me perdería el casamiento de uno de mis chicos-dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura-cuando Jonny me dijo lo que ibas hacer no dude en ningún momento el venir hasta aquí para ver que clase de chica quería robarme a uno de mis niños-se volvió para mirar a Bella -pero veo que es una buena chica-Bella aún estaba abrazada a su amiga mientras nos daba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-¿Sussan?-pregunto Jasper el cual llegaba en ese momento junto con una un poco despeinada por el viaje en moto-¿cuando llegaste?.

-Hola cariño-dijo abrazándole de la misma manera que a mi-¿y tu grandullón no piensas darme un abrazo?-dijo mirando a Emmett.

-Claro-Emmett avergonzado como nunca lo había visto se acerco a ella y la abrazo-te he echado de menos.

-Como yo a ti pequeño oso-dijo acunandole la cara con sus manos-pero que guapos estáis todos-dijo sonriéndonos -pero Edward ¿Ese es tu traje de boda?-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo mientras fruncía sus cejas.

-Pues...-por primera vez sentí como un calor se posaba en mis mejillas mientras pasaba una de mis manos por el pelo, me había sonrojado por primera vez.

-Edward ¿te has sonrojado?-dijo la dulce voz de Bella a mi lado mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo solo supe encogerme de hombros y mirar hacía otro lado-hola soy Bella-dijo saludando a Sussan.

-Osea que tu eres la famosa Isabella-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara mirándome-un gusto conocerte cariño-dijo Sussan abrazándola-eres muy guapa, veo que mi pequeño tuvo mucho gusto-ahora fue ella la que se ruborizo haciendo que yo soltara una carcajada-no te burles de ella, que aún puedo darte un azote-dijo de manera amenazante.

-Lo siento-cogí a Bella de la cintura y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios deshaciendo ese tierno puchero que había hecho por burlarme de ella-sabes que nunca me reiría de tus sonrojos pequeña, fue una de las cosas que me enamoro.

-Oh pero que tierno-dijo Emmett a mi lado-auh Sussan-dijo sobándose la nuca la cual había sido golpeada por ella.

-No te pases-dijo amenazándolo con un dedo. Él solo levanto sus manos y soltó una de sus carcajadas.

Pasamos un tiempo hablando con Sussan después de que Carlisle y Esme también saludaran a Sussan hasta que Alice nos aviso que todo estaba preparado. Como siempre Emmett era el primero en sentarse en la mesa. Seguido por los demás integrantes de mi pandilla. Me sentía de nuevo en casa rodeados de ellos. No eran todos pero si los más importantes.

Alistair, Benjamín, Diego y Bree habían sido unos de los primeros chicos que se habían juntado a nosotros cuando empezamos a crear la pandilla en el orfanato junto con nosotros cuatro, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y yo. Luego poco a poco se fueron acoplando más chicos a nuestra gran familia hasta Jared que había sido nuestro ultimo integrante.

Sussan y Jonny siempre habían sido importantes en mi vida, tanto ella por enseñarme a protegerme de esta vida como Jonny su nieto que fue uno de mis mejores amigos en el orfanato donde tantos años habíamos vivido. Y ahora para ampliar la familia de mi pandilla se había añadido Alice y mi adorada Bella.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando la noche se empezaba abrir paso que se llevaron a Bella para poder ayudarla a cambiarse el vestido, yo me quede con los chicos tomándonos unas copas a la espera de mi salida a mi supuesta luna de miel. Habíamos decidido Bella y yo de no ir a ningún lado por ahora, no queríamos exponernos mucho nosotros solos por eso había alquilado una pequeña casita a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí para poder pasar el fin de semana, después de esto regresaríamos a Chicago donde nuestras vidas volverían prácticamente a la normalidad, o eso esperaba yo.

Cuando bajo mi hermosa esposa casi pierdo el aliento, llevaba un hermoso vestido de gasa con el escote de palabra de honor muy corto azul cielo donde dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas blancas las cual terminaban en unos hermosos zapatos de tacón. Ella me miraba divertida viendo como no podía desprender mis ojos de su cuerpo, pero es que era una visión de una diosa que había bajado del cielo solo para mi.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dije casi en un susurro intentando recuperar algo de aire.

Cuando estábamos apunto de montar de nuevo en mi moto, todos se acercaron para despedirnos. Emmett se acerco a mi dándome unos de sus abrazos pero claro nunca podría quedarse calladito.

-Si necesitas algún consejo llamame tienes que dejar el orgullo de los vampiros por lo alto-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu eres idiota-dijo dándole un golpe en uno de sus brazos viéndole como se alejaba de mi riéndose a carcajadas.

-Pasarlo bien-dijo Alice -y cuando vuelvas tu y yo hablaremos, esto no te lo voy a perdonar Edward Mansen-dijo de manera amenazante. Sabía que no le había sentado muy bien que nos presentáramos tantos y el asunto de mi traje, pero que iba hacer yo, en mi vida siempre todo era imprevisible.

Me volví a Bella y ella aún se estaba despidiendo de Esme con lagrimas en los ojos, pude ver el gran lazo de amistad que se había creado entre ellas. Después de despedirse también de Carlisle la ayude a montarse de nuevo en la moto y poniéndonos en marcha me despedí de todos los chicos que aún se despedían de nosotros con la mano.

No fue mucho tiempo lo que duro nuestro viaje, a lo sumo media hora, pero a mi se me hizo eterno, miles de imágenes una y otra vez venia a mi cabeza de todo lo que quería hacer con Bella esta noche, mi polla estaba deseosa de volver a encajar de nuevo en su dulce coño, solo pensar en como su dulce terciopelo rodearía mi miembro podría tener un orgasmo montado en esta moto.

Cuando pude ver la cabaña casi aceleré los últimos metros, se podría ver mi urgencia por llegar, pero sentía que no tenia suficientes horas la noche para poder pasarlas con ella. Una vez que la estacione, prácticamente no la deje desmontar por su propio pie la cogí en brazos y la lleve casi corriendo dentro de ella.

-Tiene prisa mi querido esposo-dijo ella riéndose sujetándose fuerte de mi cuello.

-No sabes cuanta-dije cerrando la puerta con uno de mis pies-he soñado durante días el volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y acariciar de nuevo tu piel.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la solté con delicadeza a los pies de la cama mientras acariciaba su espalda, seguía sin creerme la suerte que había tenido al conseguir que este dulce ángel se uniera a mi para toda la eternidad. Podía ver todo el amor que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos, mientras mis manos aún seguían acariciando su pequeña cintura sintiendo como ella se estremecía gracias a mis caricias.

-Eres muy hermosa-dije sin dejar de mirarla-y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento ahora mismo-la di un pequeño beso en los labios mientras mis manos empezaban a juguetear con el cierre del vestido.

-Te amo-susurro ella sin apartar apenas sus labios de los míos.

Me volví acercar a sus labios que tanto me llamaban, pero lo que empezó a ser un dulce beso poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más pasional. Mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse a una temperatura que no creo que fuera normal dándome toques eléctricos reunidolos en un solo sitio mi polla. Pero tenía que tener autocotrol y no comportarme como un animal, aunque Bella ya no era virgen aún podía asustarse si me comportaba de tal manera.

Me separe de ella cuando vi que nos faltaba el aire pero no perdí el contacto con su piel, mis labios empezaron a recorrer su largo cuello que gracias a su corto pelo que le había crecido algo desde que no la había visto en este mes mientras mis manos iban a su espalda desabrochando la cremallera del vestido. Las yemas dee mis dedosrecorríann la tan ansiada piel que la abertura había dejado mientras volvía a subir todo lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar a sus tirantes para deslizarlos con delicadeza por sus brazosdejándoloo caer a sus pies dejándome ver un hermoso conjunto de lencería que seguramente se habría comprado para esta noche especial.

-Creo que me toca a mi-dijo ella mientras llevaba sus manos al dobladillo de mi camiseta.

Yo subí mis brazos para ayudarla a quitármela, pero justo cuando desapareció dejando ver mi pecho al descubierto Bella dio un pequeño jadeo al ver el regalo que allí en mi piel tenía marcado para ella.

-Este tatuaje es nuevo-dijo pasando sus pequeños dedos alrededor del dibujo.

-Es una pequeña tradición que tienen Emmett con los chicos que según él dejan el mercado de la soltería-el tatuaje consistía en un gran dragón rodeando a una pequeña sirena como símbolo de protección. Debajo de este se podía ver las siglas del nombre completo de Bella junto con las miás-espero que te guste, así siempre te tendré junto a mi y todo el mundo sabrá que eres solo miá.

Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba el dibujo dejando algunos besos en el dándome su aprobación, sabía que le gustaría desde el momento que lo había visto una vez terminado.

-Me encanta, cuando volvamos a Chicago quiero hacerme yo uno, para que si alguien me mira sepa que también tengo dueño-yo le di una sonrisa de aprobación mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir como Bella seguía su camino con sus besos de mariposa hacía la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, esa que reclamaba a gritos su atención.

Con los dedos temblorosos me desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros y fue bajando la cremallera dándome una pequeña caricia en mi gran erección haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido. De un solo tirón me quito los baqueros junto con los boxes dejándome totalmente desnudo delante de ella. Baje la mirada justo para ver como una de sus manos iba hacía mi polla empezando acariciarla como si tuviera algo quebradizo entre su mano, pero yo necesitaba que lo hiciera más fuerte de manera mas ruda.

En un principio quise enseñarla como quería que lo hiciera pero al sentir su deliciosa boca a su alrededor solo pude lograr gemir más fuerte mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su cabeza para intentar marcarla el ritmo de su mamada. Mi cuerpo no iba a lograr aguantar mucho a este ritmo, después de a ver aguantado un mes a base de pajas esto era la gloria.

Sentí como con su otra mano empezó acariciar mis testículos y eso fue lo que me hizo llegar al clímax con un gran gruñido mientras me agarraba aún más a su cabello intentando que no me fallarán las piernas por todo el placer que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo. La vi levantarse delante de mi mientras intentaba recupera algo de mi control.

Una vez que ya me había recuperado algo, la cogí de nuevo en brazos y la tumbe en el centro de la cama, tumbandome a su lado. Una de mis manos la dirigí al broche de su sujetador el cual muy fácilmente desapareció de mi visión dejándome ver sus hermosos pechos blancos como la nieve coronados por sus pezones rosados los cuales me gritaban para ser devorados por mis labios, sin pensármelo mucho me lance ha uno de ellos mientras que el otro le acariciaba con una de mis manos, pero para que no tuviera envidia uno del otro después de saciarme con uno me fui directo a lamer el otro.

Ella sujeto mi cabello como si quisiera acercarme aún más a ella mientras soltaba de vez en cuando algún gemido que hacía que mi polla volviera a estar lista para la acción pero esta vez tenía que recompensarla por el hermoso orgasmo que me había regalado hacia solo unos minutos.

Me levante de donde estaba y empece a deslizar sus braguitas por sus largas piernas. Una vez que las había sacado las abrí dejándome ver justo su hermoso coño donde me relamí los labios sabiendo el dulce manjar que me esperaba allí. Mirando sus ojos ahora más oscuros por la excitación sin pensármelo dos veces coloque sus piernas en mis hombros.

Uno de mis dedos empezaron acariciar su clítoris haciendo que ella soltara ahora unos gemidos más altos. Poco a poco fui acercándome hasta su coño y con mi lengua empece a jugar con él mientras deslizaba uno de mis dedos en su interior haciendo que ella soltará un pequeño gritito de placer. Cuando sentí que se humedecía aún más fue cuando añadí otro dedo y empece hacerle el amor con mis dedos. Sujete sus caderas con una de mis manos en el momento que cambie mis dedos con mi lengua, necesitaba beber de sus jugos como si fuera un sediento en el desierto mientras que mi mano seguía jugando con su clítoris. Al sentir como empezaba a estrecharse su entrada me dio la indicación que estaba a punto de correrse y mis movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos mientras ella a los pocos segundos me regalaba uno de sus hermosos orgasmos. Bebí todo lo que me dio y una vez que acabe me posicione de nuevo entre sus piernas mientras colocaba mi miembro en su entrada para hacer el amor a mi mujer una vez más.

-Preparada -la dije mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas gracias al orgasmo me había tenido.

-Más que nunca-dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

De un solo golpe la penetre sintiendo como el placer recorría todo mi cuerpo. Quise hacerlo lento pero en el momento que Bella me rodeo las caderas con sus piernas mi auto control se fue por el caño y mi cuerpo empezó actuar por el solo. Mis movimientos era fuertes y precisos mientras que el de ella me encontraba a mitad de camino haciendo las penetraciones más duras pero a la vez más placenteras.

-Más...mas rápido Edw..Edward-dijo ella de manera entrecortada mientras arqueaba su espalda.

-Dios mi vida que estrecha eres- tuve que cerrar los ojos mientras apoyaba mi frente a la suya y empece a sentir como mi cuerpo poco a poco se iba cubriendo de sudor.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando sentí como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar, su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo pero yo quería aún más, la deje tenerlo sintiendo como aprisionaba mi polla en su dulce coño mientras yo cerraba fuerte mis dientes intentando aguantar para no correrme aún. Una vez que sentí que había terminado nos giramos dejándola a ella arriba dándome una de las mejores visiones de la vida.

Empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo mientras yo llevaba mis manos a sus dulces pechos. Ella llevo sus manos a mis muslos dejando su espalda arqueada haciendo la penetración aun más profunda, pero no pude más y levantándome de donde estaba tumbado lleve de nuevo mis labios a uno de sus pechos mientras ella me rodeaba de nuevo con sus piernas y yo la ayudaba con las penetraciones sujetando su hermoso culo.

No pude soportar tanto placer y tenía que correrme, pero no quería hacerlo solo. Lleve una de mis manos a su mágico botón y empecé acariciarlo de nuevo volviéndola loca de placer a ella. Fue cuando volví a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba de nuevo a temblar dándome el inicio de su nuevo orgasmo.

-Edward...me corro-dijo ella gritando.

-Vamos mi vida correte para mi-dije aumentando de nuevo las embestidas.

Sentí como de nuevo me aprisionaba pero esta vez me deje llevar con ella, cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como mi semen se introducía en su cuerpo marcándola como miá, sabiendo que yo sería el único que podría hacer esto durante toda nuestra vida, y sabiendo que algún día cuando estuviéramos preparados fecundaría a mi hermosa Bella para que pudiéramos tener un bebe.

Después de todo este ejercicio físico quedamos los dos prácticamente derrotados mientras la tumbaba de nuevo encima de mi pecho. Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos dejándonos llevar por morfeo a la espera de un futuro incierto.


	29. Capitulo 28

_**No tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto, pero en estas vacaciones espero poder recompensaros.**_

**CAPITULO 28**

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde ese maravilloso día el cual me había unido en todos los sentidos a mi hermosa sirena. Después de nuestra mini luna de miel donde no falto el sexo y el amor, mi vida habían cambiado en muchos de sus aspectos. Bella me impresionaba cada día más, era una mujer única en su especie. Su dulzura, su alegría y su pasión era una de sus armas que me enamoraba cada día mas de ella.

James y Tanía hacia meses que no se veían por la guarida, desde el día que llegamos a Chicago y hubo un encontronazo de ellos dos con Bella, ella apenas me contó nada del por que de la discusión pero yo enseguida supe que el asunto no podría haber ido a mayores gracias a la intervención de su guardaespaldas el cual había puesto a vigilar a Bella sin que ella lo supiera. Siempre me había preocupado su seguridad, pero ahora correría aún más peligro siendo el punto de mira simplemente por hacerme daño a mi.

-¿Por que no me dejas ir contigo?-preguntaba por quinta vez mientras recorría sus pequeñas manos por mi pecho desnudo, hacia poco que ya me había quitado la camiseta mientras se sentaba en mi regazo en la silla del despacho, al parecer se había enterado que esta noche saldría con los chicos al bar de Conor a por la recaudación del mes.

-Por que no es sitio para ti pequeña-dije mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro de placer sintiendo como el calor empezaba a recorrerme por todo mi cuerpo.

-Nunca me llevas a ese bar -llevo sus labios a mi oreja dejándome pequeños besos en el lóbulo haciendo que mi miembro se pusiera más duro.

-Bella, si sigues por ese camino terminare haciéndote el amor en la mesa del despacho-una de mis manos como si tuvieran vida propia se colo por debajo de su camiseta haciendo un camino hasta uno de sus pechos donde empecé acariciar su pequeño pezón.

-Te echare tanto de menos-dijo ella mientras dejaba pequeños lamidas en mis labios.

-Cariño no me hagas esto, sabes que en este terreno no cederé-acaricie su pequeña lengua con la miá mientras mi otra mano empezaba acariciar su hermoso culo mientras la otra mano seguía acariciando ahora el otro pezón para ponérselo también duro.

-Vale, pero que sepas que me aburriré como una ostra-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Mentirosa-dije sonriendo sobre su boca sin dejar de acariciarla llevando a continuación mis labios a su cuello para empezar a besarle su deliciosa piel-seguro que llegará la pequeña duende y se ofrecerá para una de sus famosas fiestas de chicas que odias o vendrá Emmett para que vayáis al gimnasio para entrenarte en tu defensa personal o quizás venga Sussi para que practiquéis con el coche que te regale.-Ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras volvió acercarse a mi dándome uno de sus besos que prácticamente me dejaba sin aire.

Estábamos tan metidos en ese beso mientras nos acariciábamos que no escuchamos abrirse la puerta del despacho. Pero el sonido de alguien aclarándose la voz nos hizo separarnos para ver esos ojos grises fríos como el hielo que nos miraba tan fijamente de manera burlona. Bella quiso quitarse de encima de mi por la interrupción de esa persona pero yo la sujete de la cintura para que no se separará intentando ocultar la gran erección que tenía en ese momento.

-Aro, ¿a que debemos tu visita?-pregunte de manera desinteresada acariciando la espalda de Bella para que se relajara.

-No quería interrumpir tu momento amoroso con tu secretaría-dijo mirando fijamente de manera lasciva a Bella la cual sentí como se tensaba en mi regazo haciéndome fruncir el entrecejo-pero necesitamos hablar en privado así que saca a la gatita del despacho.

-Lo que tengas que hablar conmigo lo puedes hacer delante de ella-Aro me miro sorprendido pero quería que supiera que lugar tenía Bella en este momento-antes dejame que te presente, Aro esta es mi mujer Bella Mansen -dije mirándole fijamente y resaltando mi apellido para que supiera cual era mi relación con ella-Bella él es Aro el gran jefe-dije mirándola.

-Encantada -dijo Bella levantándose de mi regazo para darle la mano de manera educada-Edward me ha hablado de ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas-dijo él con una sonrisa sincera aún sin salir de su asombro-¿Por eso el adelanto de tus negocios?-dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Si, quería tener unos meses tranquilos para ponerla al día, ya que ella será mi mano derecha en todo, necesitaba prepararla para poder delegarla algunos asuntos, quizá de ahora en adelante trabajes con ella.

-vaya, impresionante, si que tienes fe en su inteligencia-dijo él mirándola de nuevo-pero pensé que nuestra relación era lo suficiente confiada para decirme que te ibas a casar con esta belleza, te hubiera hecho un buen regalo -dijo regalándonos una sonrisa.

-Fue algo intimo-dije haciendo que Bella se sentara de nuevo en mi regazo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura-tu dirás, ¿en que podemos servirte?.

-Cayo ha vuelto-al escuchar ese nombre mi cuerpo se tenso-y al parecer se quieren reagrupar con el Alec uniendo sus fuerzas, solo he venido a advertirte que ahora seguramente sean más peligrosos.

-Mierda esto no me lo esperaba-dije mientras escondía mi cara en el cuello de Bella-si ellos se unen se harán más fuertes y quizá puedan hacer peligrar mis negocios en Chicago-mire de repente a Aro-¿no habrás venido a decirme que te iras con ellos?.

-No, sabes que mi odio hacia a Cayo aún esta muy vivo, no podría nunca juntarme con ese personaje que hizo tanto daño a alguien de mi familia sin matarnos primero-yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza-he venido a advertirte, ten cuarenta ojos, ya sabemos como juegan ellos y no son muy limpios que digamos, intentaran atacarte por tu punto débil-dijo mirando a Bella-pero si la has estado preparando como tu me has dicho no habrá problemas.

-Ella esta lista, confiá en mi-dije con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro escuchar eso-dijo dándonos una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para marcharse pero antes de girar la manija de la puerta se volvió-perdona la pregunta pero ¿te conozco de algo Isabella?-pregunto el mirando ahora más fijamente a Bella.

-No lo creo-dijo ella de manera rotunda.

-Me habré equivocado-dijo él regalándonos una sonrisa nostálgica-te pareces mucho aún viejo amigo mio que vivió hace mucho en Chicago.

Sin decir una palabra más Aro salio de mi despacho dejándonos a Bella y a mi desconcertados, yo solo pude mirarla y al ver su semblante tan serio y pensativo me preocupe, pero con un encogimiento de hombros de parte de ella se volvió hacia mi dándome de nuevo una de sus sonrisas picaronas dándome a entender en ese momento que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿por donde íbamos?-dijo mientras empezaba acariciarme de nuevo el pecho y me lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Fue imposible convencer a Edward de que esta noche me llevará con él, sabia que era una pelea la tenía perdida desde el primer momento que me entere que se iría al bar de Conor, el sitio prohibido para mi según él. Pero me interesaba saber todo de sus negocios, me sentía orgullosa de que él no me tomara como una mujer florero que no sabía hacer nada como pensaban muchos que sería una vez que empecé mi relación con Edward, o la mujer en las sombras como lo eran muchas otras en nuestra pandilla.

Como le había dicho Edward a Aro a partir de ahora yo llevaría sus negocios descargando a la vez de un poco de trabajo a Jasper, ya que él últimamente estaba muy ocupado con mi pequeña amiga y desaparecidos haciendo a saber que, pero lo que había hecho hoy Edward al decírselo a su mayor socio me hacia sentir toda la confianza que tenía en mi.

Edward quiso enseñarme también el manejo de las motos pero en eso no era muy buena yo prefería los coches, parecía una broma de mal gusto, el que me sintiera más a gusto montada en un buen coche con gran potencia que en una moto, sobre todo sabiendo que uno de ellos había matado a mis padres.

Pero era buena, muy buena, ya había ganado una que otra carrera con el ultimo coche que había conseguido Edward para mi, un Ferrary que había salido hace poco al mercado de color rojo. Entre Jared y Sussi una chica de la pandilla apasionada por lo mecánico lo había arreglado consiguiendo que fuera uno de los coches más veloces de todo Chicago convirtiéndolo en mi orgullo, mi bebe.

-Bella ¿es verdad que los chicos saldrán esta noche?-dijo mi pequeña amiga asomándose por la puerta de la habitación que compartíamos Edward y yo.

-Así es y como siempre nos dejan a nosotras como amas de la guarida aburriéndonos como una ostra.

-Si, ya me lo ha comentado Jasper, pero pensaba que podríamos salir a divertirnos un poco mientras ellos no están-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Que estabas tramando?-deje los papeles del ultimo negocio de Aro encima de la mesilla mientras miraba fijamente a mi amiga.

-¿Que tal una noche de chicas?-yo levante una ceja sabiendo que detrás de esas palabras escondía algún plan mas macabro, siempre lo tenia, me acerque a ella señalándola la puerta del baño de mi habitación indicándole que Edward estaba dentro-esta bien-susurro- he oído que habrá una carrera de coches en tu antiguo barrio, al parecer esos niños ricos les gusta la velocidad y había pensado en colarnos nosotras y darles una paliza y quizás sacar algún que otro beneficio, podríamos llevar a Bree y a Sussi sabes que están deseando salir de estas cuatro paredes.

-No se Alice-hice un pequeño gesto de inseguridad hablando igual de bajito con ella mientras vigilaba la puerta que no nos descubrieran hablando de este tema.

-Venga, por fi-dijo haciendo uno de sus pucheros.

-¿Y si me reconocen?-me volvi acomodar en la cabecera de la cama sin dejar de mirarla mientras cruzaba mis piernas viendo como ella se sentaba a mi lado, hacía tiempo que los pucheros de Alice no hacían efecto en mi, pero la sensación de adrenalina que esa carrera podría darme era demasiado tentador.

-Hace mucho que la prensa no habla de ti ni de Edward, y según me ha dicho Emmett los federales han desaparecido-dijo ella con una sonrisa-y cuando termine de vestirte te aseguro que nadie te reconocerá.

-¿Y si se entera Edward?-pregunte yo-sabes que se pondrá como loco.

-No se enterará, sabes que cuando van al bar de Conor siempre llegan muy tarde, y si llegan antes que nosotras podemos decir que salimos a tomar unas copas con las chicas.

-Al parecer lo tienes todo bien pensado-dije sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella me regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Y así fue después de ayudar a Edward vestirse, sobre la diez se despedida de mi con un gran beso antes de montarse en su moto para dirigirse hacía el bar de Conor, y diez minutos más tarde Alice estaba de nuevo en mi habitación con uno pantalones de cuero y un top de tirantes color rojo juntos con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Alice me hizo ir a la ducha para después poder peinarme y maquillarme.

-¿Este es tu plan maestro?-dije mirándome en el espejo después de estar más de media hora soportando su tortura delante del espejo, me había resaltado más mis rizos, pintado los labios de un rojo pasión y para terminar me había aplicado una sombra en los ojos haciéndome los aún más grandes.

-Por supuesto, ¿o me dirás que no te he dejado increíble?-yo solo pude dar un resoplido.

Tendría que tener la esperanza de que nadie me reconociera mientras desplumaba a más de un imbécil, pero lo que más me llamaba era que posiblemente podría vengarme de esos niñatos que me hicieron la vida imposible desde el primer día que llegue a esta ciudad.

-¿Que planeáis enanas?-dijo la voz de Emmett en el exterior de la habitación mientras volvía a golpear la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos de venganza.

-En seguida abro Emmett-mirando a Alice de manera preocupada sabia que si se enteraba de nuestros planes quizás se lo podría contar a Edward. Me puse una bata encima ya que aún no me había empezado a vestir y le abrí-¿que necesitas?-me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras intentaba estar lo más tranquila posible para no hacerle sospechar.

-Se que planeáis algo-dijo mirándome fijamente y después mirando sobre mi hombro a Alice-y yo me apunto-termino diciendo con una de sus sonrisas enseñándonos sus hoyuelos de niño pequeño.

-No planeamos nada Emmett-dije, él entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente.

-¿No me lo vais a decir?-dijo intentando hacer un puchero estilo Alice-sabes que soy tu amigo, y se ocultar secretos.

-No intentes chantajearla emocionalmente Emmett, ese puchero es mio y tu no estas invitado solo las chicas saldremos-Alice apareció a mi lado abriendo aún mas la puerta, pero al ver que había hablado de más se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Osea que si planeáis algo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-muy bien ¿a que hora tengo que estar preparado?-vi como alzaba una ceja dándonos a entender que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, por eso resople dándome por vencida mientras miraba a Alice que con su mirada intentaba decirme que no le dijera nada.

-En media hora en la puerta-dije empujándole para que saliera de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta apoyándome en ella.

-¿Le has invitado?-dijo de mal humor Alice-pense que era una noche de chicas.

-Alice, si no le invito seguramente que cuando volviéramos ya todo la guarida sabría que nos habíamos marchado sin decir nada a Jasper y a Edward- me senté de nuevo en la cama mientras veía a mi amiga cruzada de brazos -¿que crees que habría hecho Edward si se entera que su mujer salio sin decir nada a nadie y esta corriendo en una carrera de coches en su antiguo barrio son sus antiguos "amigos"?-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Nos buscaría y cuando nos encontrara nos arrastraría de nuevo a la guarida de los pelos encerrándonos en nuestra habitación por siglos-me quite la bata de nuevo para poder vestirme dejando a la vista el tatuaje que tenia, por que si al final me lo hice. Era parecido al de Edward pero la diferencia es que el dragón estaba dormido mientras que la sirena velaba sus sueños para que nada malo le pasara. Prácticamente abarcaba casi toda mi espalda hasta mi cintura, pero esta orgullosa de a verme atrevido hacérmelo.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta-dije mientras me ponía los pantalones de talla baja que me quedaban bastante ajustados.

-No se como te atreviste hacerte eso-la mire sobre mi hombro sin saber al principio a que se refería hasta que me lo señalo con el dedo.

-Cuando Jasper aparezca con el suyo me entenderás-dije poniéndome el top tapando parte de él..

-¿Jasper?-pregunto ella extrañada-¿que tiene que ver Jasper con tu tatuaje?

-Al parecer cuando nuestros hombres se unen a nosotras tienen una tradición, y es hacerse un tatuaje como símbolo de su amor hacia nosotras, pero sinceramente a mi me parece bien, es como ponerse un cartel que dijera "hey, este chico tienen dueña".

-¿Edward lo tiene?-yo afirme con la cabeza mientras me ponía uno de los zapatos mortales, tendría que cambiármelos para poder conducir-Pues en cuanto llegue Jasper se lo haré hacérselo.

-¿Y eso?-pregunte mientras me ponía el otro.

-Así le marcare yo también para que ninguna víbora se acerque a él.

Yo solo supe reírme mientras negaba con la cabeza, me levante para ver la estabilidad que me daban los zapatos mientras andaba hacía el armario para coger mi chaqueta de cuero. Cuando estaba terminando de ponérmela la puerta volvió a sonar pero esta vez sabia que sería las chicas. Habíamos decidido que ya que Emmett vendría con nosotras las chicas se vendrían conmigo y Emmett.

Una vez que abrí allí estaban mis otras dos amigas vestidas parecidas a nosotras la diferencia eran nuestros tops, Bree llevaba uno de color azul con su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y Sussi con un moño suelto recogía su pelo rubio vistiendo oro top de color verde, lo que si llevábamos todas era el pañuelo de nuestra banda atada a nuestra muñeca ya que era el sitio más cómodo para nosotras.

-Bien chicas a machacar pijos-dije yo mientras empezábamos a caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones dirección al garaje. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de este Emmett ya nos esperaba con los ojos como platos al vernos aparecer, le vi como empezaba a balbucear con su boca sin salir ningún sonido pero si nos señalaba a cada una con sus manos de manera nerviosas.

-Me vas a meter en un buen lió Bella-dijo él mirándome con gesto de terror-como se enteré Edward de que sales con esa pinta me mata por dejarte ir a donde vallas.

-Pero tú vas a ser un buen niño y no le dirás nada-dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-¿verdad?-dije poniéndole ojos de cachorrito.

-No es justo-dijo de manera caprichosa-yo hago esos ojos y nunca consigo nada, los haces tú y consigues siempre todo lo que quieres conmigo.

-Cuestión de practica-dije levantando mis hombros.

-Vayámonos se hace tarde-dijo desesperada Alice.

Entramos al garaje donde estaba guardado mi bebe junto con la moto Azul de Edward, se suponía que era el mejor sitio para que no le ocurriera ningún accidente a mi coche, pero al parecer no le protegía de las ratas que de vez en cuando se colaban allí. James y Tania estaban apoyados en mi coche mientras tenían su sesión de besos apasionados. Estaban corrompiendo a mi pequeñín con sus asquerosas acciones.

-Os doy exactamente un segundo para que os separéis de mi coche-dije yo cerrando mis puños por la ira que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Y si no que-dijo Tania de manera burlona.

-Si no te arrancare todos los pelos de tu teñida cabeza-me acerque a ella de manera amenazante viendo como ella se escondía detrás de James.

-Me encanta cuando sacas las uñas-dijo James con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se relamía su labio inferior algo que me dio asco-¿cuando piensas dejar al inútil de tu novio y venirte conmigo?-Al parecer este era uno de los idiotas que aún no se había enterado de que estaba casada.

-A mi novio le deje hace un rato-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso me da mucha alegría-dijo él dejando de lado a Tania la cual le miraba con odio mientras él se acercaba de manera seductora hacía a mi.

-Pero quizá a su marido no le haga tanta gracia que te acerques a ella tanto-dijo Emmett de manera burlona haciendo que él me mirara de manera interrogativa. Yo me saque la cadena que tenía en mi cuello dejando que pudieran ver mi anillo de boda mientras sonreía.

-A Edward le gusta más que lo lleve en mi cuello para que cada vez que le monte pueda ver como se balancea entre mis pechos-con una sonrisa los deje allí plantados mirándome con asombro pero pronto sus miradas se transformaron. A James se le pudo ver como la furia oscurecía sus ojos azules y Tania la decepción al enterarse que aun Edward tenia dueña-Adiós chicos pasarlo bien.

Mientras todos se reían de esos dos las chicas se subieron al coche mientras que Emmett se subía a su moto. Aún se podía escuchar sus carcajadas cuando salíamos del garaje a toda velocidad dirigiéndonos a la carrera.

Mientras íbamos de camino las chicas no dejaban de hablar y de reírse de la escena que se había montado en la guarida, posiblemente este nuevo encontronazo llegaría a los oídos de mi marido y me tocaría explicárselo, pero por ahora disfrutaría de esta noche, después lucharía otras batallas.

-Ya estamos llegando, en el siguiente semáforo tuerce a la izquierda-dijo la voz emocionada de Alice a mi lado.

Hice lo que me dijo y llegamos a la zona más alejada de mi antiguo barrio, no sabía de esta zona cuando vivía allí. Era la zona comercial donde estaban todas las oficinas y al parecer las mejores carreteras para celebrar este tipo de eventos. Allí estaban reunidos los coches más deportivos y más caros de toda la ciudad, ningún coche como estos se veían en las zonas donde yo corría habitualmente. Se notaban que eran de gente rica.

Los chicos enseñaban sus coches como trofeos al igual que a las mujeres que había allí. Ellas iban con vestidos cortisimos pegados a sus cuerpos como si fueran segundas pieles y unos grandisimos escotes mientras enseñaban sus mejores joyas y acompañaban a sus novios de un lado a otro mientras estos admiraban los coches que allí estaban aparcados.

-Parecen muñecas de porcelana-dijo Bree mirando a través de la ventanilla a las mujeres mientras pasábamos por el pasillo que se había abierto con los coches aparcados a cada lado de la calle.

-Y ellos las muestran como si fuera de su propiedad-dijo Alice de manera despectiva.

-Así es la vida entre esta gente-en ese momento las palabras de Rosalie me vinieron en la mente como un mal recuerdo-ellos se pavonean como si fueran los dueños del mundo y ellas son las muñequitas sin cerebro que los acompañan sin opinión ni decisión, si quieren conseguir algo como ropa, dinero, incluso coches o un sitio en esta estúpida sociedad que ellos han creado por su egoísmo y su ansiedad de poder, pisoteando a todo el que no este dentro de su circulo de amigos.

-Hablas como si lo supieras-dijo Sussi.

Yo no la conteste, aún no estaba preparada para contar a mis amigas esa parte de mi historia la cuál quería olvidar a toda costa. No podía perder mi concentración por un estúpido recuerdo si quería sacar la mejor ganancia esta noche, pero esta parte de mi vida me perseguiría siempre y tenía que aprender a vivir con ella. Alice me dio una sonrisa de apoyo a la cual yo le di otra, era la única que sabia que había ocurrido pero estaba segura de su discreción.

Cuando encontré un hueco lo bastante grande para que nadie pudiera rozar a mi coche con un movimiento con giro perfecto del volante lo aparque y como si fuera un imán a los pocos minutos se acercaron idiotas de todos los estilos junto con algunas chicas para admirar mi coche.

Las chicas y yo decidimos bajarnos del coche todas a la vez para causar mas impresión el cual conseguimos, ya que al ver que era una mujer quien descendía de la parte del conductor se pudieron escuchar algunos jadeos de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Veo que los has impresionado-dijo Emmett llegando a mi lado mientras posicionaba su enorme brazo encima de mis hombros. Yo le sonreí con orgullo pero no me dio a tiempo a responderlo cuando una voz que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba me llamo.

-¿Isabella?.

_**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente y de nuevo pido perdón por tardar tanto**_


	30. Capitulo 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Al escuchar esa voz al principio me quede congelada, el miedo me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero la pulsera que me regalo Edward junto con mi anillo de matrimonio empezó a quemarme la piel consiguiendo darme el valor necesario para girarme hacia la voz que me llamaba, consiguiendo ver como Rosalie me miraba con ojos asombrados como no creyéndose lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-¿Como estas?-dije de manera altanera sin una pizca de temblor en mi voz.

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Rosalie mientras veía como cerraba sus puños con ira-¿y con esa pinta?-dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

-¿No te gusta mi modelito?-dije con un puchero-pues me suda el coño lo que pienses-de manera burlona le saque la lengua consiguiendo que mis amigos se rieran a carcajadas-a ver, donde coño se apunta una ha este circo-dije mirando a los que me rodeaban.

-Lo lleva aquel chico de allí-dijo la voz de uno con un poco de temblor en la voz al parecer no estaban muy acostumbrados que una mujer tuviera tantas agallas para darles ordenes.

-Gracias guapo-dije acariciándole la mejilla mientras me hacia paso a través de toda la gente que aún me miraban con asombro.

-Isabella espera-Rosalie se acerco de nuevo a mi hecha una furia pero yo no la espere, no quería gastar mi tiempo con esas personas-¿como coño te atreves a de dejarme en ridículo?-dijo deteniéndome mientras me sujetaba de un brazo girándome de nuevo hacia ella.

-No me toques-con un tirón me solté de su agarre-yo solo te pago con la misma moneda con que lo hiciste tú desde el día que llegue a tu casa-la mire de arriba a bajo viendo como vestía con esos pantalones cortos ajustados por debajo del culo y una camiseta de tirantes con un gran escote que prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, parecía una puta barata simplemente para que su novio pudiera presumir de ella-me das pena que para conseguir una misera llamada de atención hacía tu novio te tengas que vestir así ¿y dices que yo visto mal? Mirate primero tú y luego hablamos a mi al menos me deja vestirme como quiera no me lo ordena-me di la vuelta no dejándola contestar.

Cuando me acerque al chico rubio que suponía que llevaba las apuestas, él me sonrió con lo que suponía que era una sonrisa coqueta la cual yo no se la devolví por el humor de perros que me había dejado el encontronazo con mi prima. Del bolsillo trasero de mi muy ajustado pantalón saque un fajo de dinero para mi apuesta, al principio había pensado en apostar flojo, pero ahora estaba más que segura que ganaría a esta panda de niñatos simplemente por el gusto de barrer el suelo con su cara y dejar mas en vergüenza a mi prima.

-A ver preciosa dime tu apuesta-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Seis mil dolares-él me miro con asombro pero tampoco se negó a coger el dinero de mi mano.

-¿Quién será el corredor por él que apuestas?-dijo mirando sobre mi hombro a Emmett.

-Yo-él volvió a mirarme con la boca abierta sin creer mis palabras-apunta Isa Mansen-ese era mi nombre que siempre daba en las carreras y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

-Pero, tu eres una mujer-dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-!Pero que observador eres!-dije de manera irónica-apunta mi nombre y dime en que carrera corro-ya empezaba aburrirme de esta panda de machistas y mi mal genio empezaba aflorar.

-Bien dejame mirar-estaba más que segura que me pondrían en alguna carrera de novatos, pero no me negaría si ganaba algo de dinero-en la tercera las carreras son clasificatorias pero las ganacías se cobran por carrera ganada, espero que seas buena y te vea en la última carrera-dijo de manera coqueta mientras alzaba varias veces sus cejas.

-Genial-dije entre dientes mientras me giraba para ir de nuevo donde mis amigos. Cuando llegue Emmett había desaparecido al igual que mi prima y las chicas tenían cada una una cerveza .-Yo quiero una.

-Toma-dijo Bree-¿cuando te toca correr?.

-En la tercera, seguro que con una panda de novatos-dije entre risas-al parecer nuestro amigo-dije señalando al chico que aún recogía apuestas-se ha sorprendido que corra una mujer.

-Abras apostado todo entonces-dijo Alice, yo solo supe afirmar con la cabeza mientras daba un trago a mi cerveza.

-¿Y Emmett?-ellas solo se encogieron por los hombros de manera despreocupada.

Las carreras empezaron a organizarse y según pude ver los coches eran rápidos pero no tanto como el mio. Pude ver al novio de mi prima como ganaba la primera y como otro de sus amigos ganaban la segunda. Sussi mientras se entretenía mirando el motor de mi coche, era una excelente mecánica por eso se llevaba también con Jared, lo revisaba siempre que tenía una carrera y era a la única que dejaba que se acercara a él. Se preocupaba que todo estuviera bien, que nadie lo hubiera manipulado. Mientras Alice, Bree y yo mirábamos a los que iban a participar en mi carrera. Parece ser que en la tercera la carrera era la que menos expectación tendría al ser los más torpes, vamos un autentico coñazo ya que apenas tendría competición.

-¿Que tal todo Sussi?-dije mientras me apoyaba en el coche al lado de ella que aún mantenía su cabeza metida debajo del capo.

-De maravilla, te he limpiado un poco el motor te he echado un poco de la milagrosa sustancia para que el coche corra más-esa sustancia era un poco de hidrógeno liquido para propulsar el motor y que el coche cogiera más velocidad.

-No creo que lo necesite por ahora, he visto los coches y muy lujosos pero nada veloces-dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces cariño te esperaremos en la meta-dijo chocando su mano con la miá.

Cerro el capo del coche y limpio los dedos que se habían quedado marcados en la carrocería como siempre era lo que más me gustaba de ella era la mujer mas pulcra que nunca conocí en su trabajo. Me terminaba de subir al coche cuando un Emmett muy agitado se acerco a mi a la carrera, traía el rostro perlado de sudor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bellitaaaa-dijo acercándose a mi ventanilla-ha que no sabes lo que me ha pasado.

-Emmett estoy a punto de correr ¿puede esperar?-dije de manera suplicante.

-No, no,no-dijo mientras negaba con el dedo-voy contigo y te lo cuento.

-Emmett-dije entre dientes pero no me dio tiempo a decir más ya que se subió al copiloto sin apenas negarme-esta bien-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Bien arranca, vamos a ganar a estos mequetrefes-metí la primera marcha para llevar el coche hacia la salida donde ya los demás corredores estaban en posición.

-Dejame arrancar y después me cuentas-coloque el coche entre dos sedanes de ultimo modelo manejados por dos chicos los cuales se les veía más o menos de mi edad, parecían nerviosos ya que no dejaban de mirar hacía delante-bien vamos haya.

Una chica en minifalda se coloco delante de los que correríamos que seriamos unos cuatro coches con un pañuelo, no podía verla bien gracias a la oscuridad pero casi podría decir que apenas llevaba ropa con la camiseta de tirantes y la faldita. Levanto las manos y cuando dejo caer el pañuelo metí la marcha y mi coche prácticamente voló. Se coloco el primero dejando a los otros tres detrás por varios segundos.

-Habla-metí otra marcha haciendo que mi coche cogiera mas velocidad.

-Pues veras estaba dando una vuelta mirando los coches de los demás niños que había allí, cuando una rubia con unos pantalones muy ajustados con un par de copas de más se me acerco, yo al principio no la reconocí con las gafas que llevaba eran enormes y prácticamente le tapaban la cara-metí la quinta marcha y el coche cogió más velocidad, a los pocos segundos ya había llegado a la glorieta donde habría que dar la vuelta y volví a bajar la marcha mientras pisaba un poco el freno haciendo que derraparan los suficiente las ruedas consiguiendo dar un giro limpio mientras seguía escuchando a Emmett. Los demás coches ya se habían quedado muy atrás sacandoles casi

la mitad de camino-se acerco mucho a mi y me dijo "nene te ha tocado la lotería" entonces y me planta un beso en todo los morros-volví a cambiar la marcha metiendo la quinta consiguiendo que el coche volviera a coger velocidad-la sujete de la nuca y casi me la como allí mismo, no veas lo caliente que me puso la rubia.

-Emmett intenta no hacer ese tipo de comentarios por favor-dije con una mueca desagradable.

-Valeeee-dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero-pues lo que te iba diciendo, después de unos minutos de besarnos ella se separa y las gafas se le han movido y no te imaginas quien es la que me esta besando-yo le miro por el rabillo del ojo y le veo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-tu prima-en eso el coche de repente me hizo un movimiento muy raro hasta que pude ver que había sido yo que había soltado el volante, sin pensarlo dos veces sujete el volante haciendo que el coche se volviera a estabilizar y con un último aceleró hago que el coche llegue a la meta. Me gire a mirar a Emmett sin escuchar las voces de alegría que había a mi alrededor por mi victoria.

-¿Con Rosalie?-pregunto con asombro.

-¿Cuántas primas que se llamen así conocemos tu y yo?-sin pensarlo dos veces salir del coche apresurada sin creerme aún sus palabras para dirigirme hasta la puerta por donde saldría él.

-Bella ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos metros?-pregunta Sussi abriendo el capo mientras pasaba a su lado-estaba bien cuando lo mire, ¿se te ha ido el volante?¿te ha fallado alguna marcha?¿has oído algún ruido raro?¿que ha pasado?-yo apenas la escuchaba las palabras de Emmett me daban una y otra vez eco en mis oídos. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando el bajaba del coche.

-¿Con Rosali?-pregunte de nuevo.

-Que si pesada, pero no fue mi culpa, ella se acerco a mi. Creo que me he enamorado-dijo de manera dramática mientras se llevaba una de sus manos donde estaba su corazón-no sabes el tiempo que soñaba con esto.

-¿CON ROSALIE?-dije ya gritando-tu eres tonto, no sabes como es ella, te machacará sicológicamente, se reirá de ti todo lo que quiera, por favor, no te enamores de ella-dije sujetándole de las manos-no te hagas ilusiones con ella.

-Tranquila peque, se como es, que me guste no quiere decir que me enamore de ella, no te preocupes, confía en mi en esto. Estoy más que seguro que para ella ese beso fue solo un juego, por eso no le doy la importancia que se lo estas dando tu.

-Gracias-me abrace a su ancho torso y fue cuando al fin pude respirar mas tranquila.

-Bien peque ahora a recoger las ganancias y ha esperar la siguiente carrera-se separo de mi y dándome un pequeño toque en la nariz se dirigió hacia el chico el cual le había dado el dinero para mi apuesta.

-Ganaste-dijo Alice acercándose a mi aplaudiendo-¿sabes cuanto ganamos en esta carrera?-yo negué con la cabeza pero sabia por donde iba sus pensamientos-podremos ir de compras, comprar ropa nueva, zapatos, ropa interior sexy-dijo alzando varias veces las cejas.

-Alice-después de mucho tiempo consiguió volver a ponerme roja-Emmett ha ido a por el dinero pero creo que las siguiente carrera será algo más difícil-mire hacía donde se colocaban de nuevo los coches y pude ver uno que conocía, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, el coche de Jacob se colocaba en la parrilla de salida junto con otros coches-mierda no me imagine que él también correría.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Bree a mi lado mirando donde yo.

-Como no, seguro que él es el rey de todo esto-dijo Alice de manera cortante mirando con odio al personaje que había aparecido en escena.

-Pues se encontrará con la orna de su zapato en la carrera final-me gire hacia mi coche y de un portazo cerré la puerta de copiloto que había dejado abierta Emmett.

-Vamos a tomar unas cervezas-Alice me cogió de la mano y seguida de las demás chicas nos fuimos hacía lo que parecía una barra donde servían bebidas.

Después de conseguir las bebidas, desde una zona estratégica pude ver la carrera de Jacob, a lo largo se vio que estaba amañada, él salio mucho más rápido rápidos que los demás dejándolas atrás muy fácilmente. Algo tenía el coche de él para poder hacer esa salida rápida. Vi como el coche negro de Jacob hacía un giro casi perfecta en la glorieta cuando los demás coches casi no habían hecho ni la mitad del recorrido.

-El coche esta trucado-dijo Sussi a mi lado dando un trago a su cerveza-pero no te preocupes tu coche es más veloz. Solo tienes que ser más lista.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de su coche?-dije alzando una ceja.

-Mira como se desplaza el coche un poco a la izquierda en la recta-me fije bien en su coche y era correcto el coche se desplazaba un poco hacía ese lado-posiblemente le hayan trucado el motor, pero los muy chapuzas han puesto demasiado peso en ese lado cuando le metieron mano. El tuyo esta mejor trucado ¿has notado si se desplaza?-yo negué con la cabeza-por que soy mejor que esos que se lo hicieron a ese coche.

-Por eso confió en ti a la hora de tocar mi coche-dije abrazándola por los hombros, ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas mientras veíamos como terminaba ganando Jacob.

Al bajarse del coche una gran multitud de gente se agolparon a su alrededor para dar la enhorabuena a Jacob, pero quien me llamo la atención fue una chica morena que se acerco a él moviendo exageradamente las caderas hasta abrazarle por el cuello y darle un apasionado beso que prácticamente se devoraban uno al otro.

-Creo que ya he visto demasiado-dije levantándome de donde estábamos.

-¿Tu eres la corredora del Ferrary?-dijo un chico con el pelo negro yo solo afirme con la cabeza mientras le miraba fijamente-eres muy buena y voy apostar por ti en la ultima carrera no me decepciones-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca pierdo-dije dándole otra sonrisa.

Me dirigí hacía mi coche la ultima carrera había terminado y los cinco participantes para la final ya estábamos preparados. Nos habían dado una hora para prepararnos pero a mi me había sobrado media hora. Sussi había añadido otra de sus botellitas como ella decía a mi carburante y aparte había revisado de nuevo el motor, era demasiado meticulosa para eso y yo siempre la dejaba serlo.

-Bien escucha el coche esta perfecto, pero si ves que las cosas se ponen feas por favor dale al botón-dijo ella mirándome.

-De acuerdo-dije mientras me subía al coche.

-Bella-me grito Emmett dirigiéndose a mi-he escuchado por ahí que Jacob intentará hacerte una encerrona por favor ten cuidado a parte que si ganas nos llevaremos un buen pellizco, todas las apuestas están a su favor.

-¿El sabe contra quien corre?-dije pensando que seguramente mi prima ya se lo habría dicho.

-No, no lo sabe-yo alce una ceja de asombro-tu prima desapareció hace tiempo, después de besarnos, sabe quien son los otros corredores pero no sabe quien conducirá tú coche solo sabe que eres una mujer.

-Eso es raro-alce los hombros sin darle importancia-gracias por la advertencia tendré cuidado.

En parte sabía como correría Jacob, como lo que era en realidad un cerdo, pero tenía mi as debajo de mi manga y lo mejor si no sabía exactamente contra quien correría la chulería se le iba a bajar hasta los pies cuando me viera ganarle. Lo iba a disfrutar como nadie y le iba a dar la lección que hacia tiempo tenía ganas de darle.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-dijo Alice por la ventanilla.

-No, si sale algo mal, puede que provoque un accidente, nunca me podría perdonar que te pasará algo y menos me lo perdonaría Jasper-dije yo-esta venganza es mía Alice, tengo que lucharla sola-ella solo acepto con la cabeza y se separo del coche.

Puse el coche en marcha y con un par de suspiros lo lleve hasta donde estaban los otros coches preparados para salir. Me toco la posición entre Jacob y Royce el supuesto novio de mi prima. Ellos intentaron ver a través de mis cristales pero al estar oscurecidos ninguno supo contra quien correrían.

Yo me concentre en la salida. En este momento era cuando me lo jugaba si conseguía arrancar lo más rápido posible seguramente podría ganar, no les dejaría ninguna opción, también podría hacer un acelerón adelantándolos a todos en la primera recta, tenía varias opciones pero el coche de Royce no me daba miedo, era el de Jacob el peligroso su desviación a la izquierda por su renovación podría hacer que tuviéramos un accidente si se acercaba lo suficiente a mi, en el momento de la salida tendría que poner distancia entre mi coche y el suyo.

La misma chica que había dado mi salida se coloco delante de los coches pero yo apenas la percibo solo tenía ojos en la mano de la chica, a la espera de que ese pañuelo cayera. No me dí cuenta que mis manos sudaban hasta que lo note como se me escurría la mano del volante. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa si era la carrera más fácil que haría?, sabia el porque, era el odio que tenía hacía esa persona, eran las ganas de arrastrarle por el fango.

Los segundos se me hacían largos y las ganas de empezar se hacían cada vez más. Los coches se pusieron en marcha y con un último suspiro lleve mi mano donde estaba mi colgante notando el anillo de mi matrimonio con Edward y cerré los ojos, siempre hacía esto cuando era una carrera importante y esta lo era.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y agarre con fuerza el volante, visualice de nuevo la carretera y la confianza volvió a mi, ganaría de eso estaba segura. La chica soltó el pañuelo y los coches salieron con mucha velocidad el cambio de marchas fue rápido y en pocos segundos tenía mi coche a doscientos kilómetros por hora.

Por muy poco rebase al coche de Jacob y seguimos así hasta que llegamos a la glorieta donde se suponía que teníamos que hacer la vuelta, hice lo mismo que cuando corrí con Emmett. Cambien de marcha pero esta vez tire del freno de mano, conseguí que el coche derrapara dejando parte de las ruedas en el suelo pero de inmediato lo volví a quitar y meter la quinta. Al hacer el giro tan cerrado gane terrero y pude adelantar totalmente a Jacob, pero a los pocos metros se puso a la par con el mio, al parecer el tenía también su botón mágico, pero como había dicho Sussi el mio era más rápido. Apreté el botón y el hidrógeno liquido dio la velocidad suficiente para que mi coche casi alcanzará los trescientos.

Cuando casi estábamos llegando a la meta, pise el freno de manera brusca dejando parte de mis ruedas en la carretera. A los pocos segundos llego el coche de Jacob y muy por detrás el coche de Royce. Un gran alboroto de gente se arremolino entorno a mi coche pero los que se acercaron más a mi fueron mis amigos que de inmediato abrieron la puerta para celebrar conmigo el haber ganado la carrera.

-Lo conseguiste Bella-grito Alice abrazándome.

-Sabia que esta era mi chica-dijo Emmett mientras me alzaba del suelo con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-SWAN-grito la voz de Jacob detrás de mi-esta me lo vas a pagar no te llevaras mi coche-siguió gritando mientras se acercaba a mi de manera amenazante.

-¿y yo para que coño quiero tu coche?-pregunte alzando mi barbilla de manera desafiante.

-Preguntáselo a tu amiguita que me engaño para que apostara mi coche-dijo entre dientes, en un movimiento rápido me sujeto del brazo con mucha presión haciéndome daño-no te daré mi coche.

-Suéltame Jacob-intente soltarme pero estaba haciéndome demasiado presión.

-Te dijo que si volvías a tocarla te pegaría un tiro-dijo una voz detrás de Jacob, fue cuando me di cuenta del arma que apuntaba a la cabeza de Jacob, subí mi mirada y vi la furia contenida en los ojos de mi marido. El agarre de Jacob se hizo más débil hasta soltarme.

Me separe de él hasta colocarme al lado de Edward, por un lado quería que dejara de apuntarle pero por otro lado quería que esta pesadilla acabara finalmente y acabara con él. Pero la decisión fue tomada en el momento que las sirenas de la policía sonaron, teníamos que salir de aquí y rápido.

_**ESPERO QUE PASEÍS UNA BUENA NOCHE Y DESPUÉS DE NAVIDAD VUELVO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_


	31. Capitulo 30

_Feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que disfrutéis de estos nuevos capítulos_

**CAPITULO 30**

Sabia que Bella se había ido enfadada conmigo por no llevarla al bar de Connor pero en eso nunca iba a cambiar de idea. Por mucho que quisiera que conociera mi mundo esta parte nunca sería para ella. Un bar de strep tease no era mundo para que lo conociera mi pequeña. Y no era por que quisiera esconder algo si no todo lo contrarío ese mundo lleno de lujuria solo quería que lo viviera con migo en nuestra habitación.

-Edward cuando estés preparado nos vamos-dijo la voz de Jasper entrando por la puerta de mi despacho-¿problemas en el paraíso?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver mi cara seria.

-Lo de siempre, Bella quería venir con nosotros esta noche-me recosté en el sillón mientras veía como Jasper intentaba reprimir una sonrisa-ríete no te preocupes pero antes de que lo hagas ¿se lo has dicho ya a Alice?-en ese momento su semblante se puso serio perdiendo totalmente la sonrisa, como imaginaba mi amigo tampoco se lo había comunicado a la duende.

-De acuerdo de esta te has librado-se sentó frente a mi sacando un sobre de color amarillo-esto es lo que me pediste hace una semana,

Cogí el sobre de su mano y lo abrí, allí había fotos de un hombre rubio con el pelo sobre los hombros con la piel muy blanca, Cayo, al parecer lo que me había comentado Aro hacía unos minutos antes no estaba muy desencaminados, estaba reuniéndose con Alec como se podía ver en la siguiente foto mientras ellos dos se daban la mano y sonreían.

-Esto es malo-dije mirando a Jasper-es muy malo si estos dos llegan a un acuerdo harán de todo para sacarme del negocio y lo que menos necesito ahora es tener mas enemigos-solté el sobre encima de la mesa mientras me recostaba en mi sillón y presionaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Te siguen presionando por la desaparición de Bella?-pregunto Jasper, yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza..

-Se que es su tío el que sigue presionando, no se que ganan intentando apartarme de ella, Bella es adulta y tiene todo el derecho hacer lo que ella quiera-dije sacando un cigarro de uno de los cajones de la mesa y ofreciéndole otro a mi amigo.

-¿Como sabes que es él?-saque una de las cartas que me habían llegado hace dos días y se la entregue a mi amigo.

"_Edward Mansen se que fuiste tú quien saco a mi sobrina del internado y se que la presionaste hasta tal punto que se quedo contigo, esta enferma sicologicamente y te exigimos que nos la devuelvas con su familia, te pagaremos si es necesario pero por favor devuélvela o atente a las consecuencias"_

-Y no es la única que he recibido, me van llegando cada semana-dije mientras me levantaba para servirme un whisky.

-¿Enferma psicológica?-pregunto extrañado Jasper mientras miraba de nuevo la carta.

-Según las conclusiones de su tío, Bella sufre del síndrome de Estocolmo por eso me piden a mi que la devuelva para que la puedan tratar-dije bebiendo un trago de mi bebida.

-Creo que los que spicologicamente están mal son ellos-dijo dejando la carta encima de la mesa.

-Ya, por eso tengo que evitar que en algún momento se encuentre con ellos o con alguien relacionado con esa familia, si la gente cree esta historia y llegará a caer en manos de su familia podrían ingresarla en un psiquiátrico o incluso darla por loca-me volví a sentar en el sillón de mi despacho.

-Tranquilo la protegeremos entre todos-dijo Jasper mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero que tenia encima de la mesa-bueno creo que va siendo hora de que se lo diga a Alice.

Se levanto con pesadez, yo no pude evitar el reírme sabia que le daba más miedo el comunicarle donde iríamos que negarle algo a esa pequeñaja. Después de que Jasper salio me quede solo pensando en esa ultima carta, no entendía como era que los tíos de Bella se habían enterado tan rápidamente que estaba ella aquí en Chicago, al parecer en esta guarida había más de una rata que los informaba de mis pasos, pero mientras ellos no pudieran hacer nada contra ella si no volvía por su propio pie, el riesgo era mínimo. No llegue ha estar mucho tiempo solo ya que el guardaespaldas de Bella como siempre entraba por la puerta sin llamar.

-El día que entres a mi despacho llamando antes sera día festivo-dije de manera burlona.

-Ese día nunca ocurrirá-dijo con una sonrisa-saldréis esta noche-yo afirme con la cabeza y el cayo de golpe en el sillón que minutos antes había estado sentado Jasper-osea que me toca de nuevo ser niñera.

-Emmett, sabes que no puedo confiar en nadie mi bien más preciado, y más desde que empezaron a llegar estas cartas-el me miro alzando las cejas y yo le señale la carta que había dejado Jasper encima de la mesa.

-¿Otra?-pregunto cogiéndola-vaya esta es más motivadora que la anterior, ahora resulta que mi muñequita esta loca.

-Al parecer según sus tíos sí, esta algo tocada, pero sigo sin comprender el empeño que tienen de recuperarla cuando a la primera de cambio la mandaron a un internado para librarse de ella.

-¿Dinero?-yo negué, según tenia entendido por Bella su padre después de que le repudiara su abuelo solo mantenía un simple sueldo de policía en un pequeño pueblo y su madre era profesora de guardería vamos que no nadaban en la riqueza.

-No lo creo, con los trabajos que tenían sus padres después de su muerte no le ha podido quedar a ella mucho dinero.

-¿Y que te parece la apariencia?, sabes que esa gente la imagen que den delante de todo el mundo es muy importante y que de golpe ya no se preocupen por su sobrina huerfanita les dejaría delante de todos como gente sin corazón-yo volví a negar, normalmente siempre podrían decir alguna mentira para limpiar su imagen.

-No lo creo se les dio la excusa perfecta al aparecer esa carta misteriosa diciendo que se escapaba del internado para volver a su pueblo natal.

-Pues algo buscan, por que no me creo la preocupación que reflejan ahora con estas supuestas cartas-hizo una bola con la carta y la tiro a la papelera que había al lado de la mesa.

-Ahora más que nunca necesito que no te despegues de ella ni a sol ni a sombra no me fió de Billy siempre esconde un as bajo la manga-me termine la copa que me estaba bebiendo y me levante para estas dos horas que me quedaban intentar rebajar un poco el mal humor de Bella-Confió en ti Emmett.

-La defenderé con mi vida-dijo él mientras se ponía también de pie.

De eso estaba más que seguro, nunca dudaría de que pondría su vida en riesgo por defenderla y sabía que si Bella se enteraba del asunto de las cartas e incluso de la vigilancia de Emmett no estaría de acuerdo lo que estaba haciendo a sus espalda, pero no quería volver arriesgarme a que ella volviera a planear uno de sus planes de sacrificio para librarme de las garras de su tío, bastante mal ya lo había pasado anteriormente por estos planes de protección que ella tenía hacía mi.

Me dirigí hacía la habitación esperando encontrar a mi dulce mujer un poco más tranquila después de haberme negado a llevarla conmigo, pero antes de llegar me tuve que encontrar con la persona que menos quería después de no se cuanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

-Eddi-dijo la voz nasal de Tania-¿aún no te has cansado de la niñata esa?-dijo de manera burlona.

-No Tania y creo que tardare mucho en hacerlo-intente pasar por su lado pero ella me retuvo de un brazo.

-¿Y esa fecha que te has auto-impuesto tardara mucho en terminar?-¿pero esta chica es tonta?¿ha estas alturas no se ha enterado que nunca dejaré a Bella?.

-Si Tania será dentro de muuuuuuucho tiempo-me solté de su agarre e intente de nuevo dirigirme hacía mi habitación.

-¿Me llamaras?-yo ni siquiera la conteste rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino, no tenía ganas de tener una charla de intelecto con ella por que sabía que era perder mi tiempo.

Cuando llegue a la habitación la visión más hermosa que podía encontrarme esta allí, Bella estaba tumbada boca abajo encima de la cama vistiendo solo una de mis camisas la cual se había subido un poco y prácticamente me dejaba ver el principio de su hermoso trasero, casi me hizo dudar si ir esta noche a bar de Connor, pero tenía que ir, llevaba retraso con el cobro y no me gustaba retrasarme podía haber malos pensamientos.

Me acerque a ella que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había ingresado en la habitación y con mis yemas empecé a recorrer lo largo de sus muslo hasta llegar al borde de la camisa la cual levante y pude ver sus preciosas bragas de color azul cielo, un color que le sentaba de maravilla. Estaba embelesado acariciando su piel hasta que una deliciosa risa me saco de mis pensamientos más lujuriosos.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo ella mientras dejaba unos papeles encima de la mesilla que al parecer había estado leyendo mientras me miraba por encima de su hombro.

-Pensando en cosas de adultos-dije mientras me tumbaba a su lado-¿Qué estaba leyendo?-cogí uno de los documento y vi que era el próximo negocio que tendríamos con Aro.

-Estaba leyendo una cosa del pedido de Aro-dijo mientras colocaba su espalda en la cabecera de la cama para quedar sentada-creo que se como podría ganar algo más de dinero, he hablado con Jared y me ha dicho que tiene un buen contacto para conseguir estas armas a mejor precio ganando casi un 20% más, pero lo malo es que la entrega sería en un sitio algo más difícil.

-No quiero riesgos, confió en ti, pero prefiero asegurar que la mercancía llega bien sin que te arriesgues demasiado.

-No te hablaba del riesgo de que pudieran pillarnos, si no del riesgo de la llegada en buen estado de la mercancía. El territorio según he averiguado pertenece a los tigres y se que tenemos buenas relaciones con ellos, quizá podrías hablar con su jefe y dejarnos descargarla cada cierto tiempo.

-¿Por qué no hablas tú con ellos?-deje la hoja donde estaban las demás y me dedique acariciar una de sus piernas.

-Por que no me conocen y prefiero que lo hagas tú, si te pusieran algún problema podrías decirle que si se encuentran más seguros que dejen a uno de sus hombres con nosotros, ellos podrían también participar en la ganancia ofreciéndoles un 10% y para nosotros no sería un gran gasto.

-Me gusta-dije dándole un Beso en su estomago-¿Cuándo será eso?.

-Dentro de dos días, creo que deberías hablar antes con Peter para que Jared pueda confirmarlo con su contacto-yo solo afirme con la cabeza mientras iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa que bestia Bella.

-Quizás me lo encuentre hoy, normalmente va al bar de Connor a buscar alguna que otra chica allí-desabroche totalmente la camisa dejando ver su conjunto de ropa interior totalmente transparente-eres una diosa-tire de sus piernas dejándola tumbada en la cama mientras me posicionaba encima de ella.

-Edward no empieces algo que no podrás terminar-dijo ella de manera entrecortada mientras yo le besaba su cuello y con una de mis manos le acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no valla a terminar?-en ese momento unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de mi habitación dejándome totalmente frustrado y totalmente duro con ganas de hacer el amor a mi mujer-vale a veces me das miedo con tus predicciones-me levante de encima de ella y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño mientras dejaba a Bella abrochándose la camisa de nuevo riéndose.

A través de la puerta pude escuchar la voz de Alice pero apenas pude entenderla, alguna que otra palabra pude escucharla mientras decía algo de noche de chicas, por ese motivo me sentí más tranquilo al parecer Jasper ya había hablado con ella, y como siempre Alice había hecho ya sus planes.

Me metí en la ducha con agua fría para quitarme el calenton que tenía encima y así dejaría que las chicas se pusieran de acuerdo para esta noche. Cuando salí del baño Alice ya se había marchado, por ese motivo pude salir vistiendo una pequeña toalla para poder vestirme.

-¿A que hora te vas?-me pregunto Bella mientras que yo me dirigía hacía el armario para sacar la ropa que iba a ponerme.

-Dentro de media hora, no pensé que se haría tan tarde-cogí unos bóxer y un pantalón negro vaquero para poder ponérmelo-¿tenéis planes para esta noche?-dije mientras empezaba a vestirme.

-Alice quiere celebrar una noche de chicas junto a Bree y Sussi-se levanto de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en el armario mientras que yo me sentaba para poder ponerme los calcetines y las botas que llevaría hoy.

-Parece divertido-solo pude verla como encogía sus hombros mientras seguía rebuscando en el armario-¿saldréis algún lado?.

-No lo sé-se volvió hacía mi mientras me enseñaba la camiseta que me pondría esta noche era de color azul apagado bastante suelta con el logotipo de un grupo de Rock que no me sonaba-sabes como es Alice, si llegas y no estoy te dejare algún mensaje en la habitación-dijo entregándomela.

-De acuerdo-abrí uno de los cajones de la mesilla para sacar el pañuelo de mi banda para poder colocarmelo en la cabeza mientras que Bella sacaba mi arma para después entregármela-portaros bien-dije mientras la colocaba en la cinturilla de mi pantalón

-Siempre lo hago-le di un último beso antes de salir hacia la entrada de la guarida donde Jasper, Emmett, Benjamín, Jared y Eleazar me esperaban.

-Emmett las chicas van a salir-el me miro impresionado por saber algo que el no sabía-es intuición y saber escuchar a través de las frases de mi mujer-dije riéndome mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Di la señal para que los otros chicos me siguieran hacia las motos para dirigirnos hacía el bar de Connor. Al llegar allí el ambiente estaba igual que siempre, las chicas bailando en la tarima, algunas ofreciéndose a los que normalmente iban a tomar algo allí. Yo junto a Jasper y Eleazar me senté en la mesa de siempre mientras que Connor hacía su aparición, normalmente siempre llegaba pasada la media noche pero hoy necesitaba hacerlo rápido me había quedado con las ganas de hacer el amor a mi mujer y esta vez nadie podría interrumpirme.

Empece a mirar la gente por si veía a alguien conocido y al parecer hoy había más expectación que nunca, una nueva chica empezaba a trabajar hoy y tenia ya varios admiradores entre la gente. Entre tanta gente pude ver a una de la personas que realmente esperaba ver Peter el jefe de los tigres, era mi momento para pedir el favor que necesitábamos para llevar a buen puerto el negocio de las armas de Aro.

-Ahora vengo-dije a Jasper el cual estaba con la boca abierta mirando como una de las chicas que bailaban en la barra americana en este momento-y cierra la boca, si te ve Alice en este momento te manda a dormir al sofá durante un año-con sola la mención del nombre de su novia giro de inmediato la mirada hacía la mesa.

Al acercarme pude ver como Peter tenía a una de las chicas sentadas en sus rodillas mientras él sin vergüenza ninguna metía su mano debajo del pequeño top que ella vestía mientras la besaba el cuello, uno de sus chicos al verme acercarme se levanto dándome un saludo con la cabeza y dejándome el sitio libre al lado de su jefe.

-Peter ¿podrías dejar lo que estas haciendo cinco minutos?-dije levantando una de mis cejas llamando su atención.

-Claro-con una pequeña palmada en el trasero de la chica la levanto de su regazo mientras que veía que una de sus manos desaparecía debajo de la mesa seguramente colocándose su miembro en mejor posición-en diez minutos te quiero el la habitación roja-le dijo a la rubia que había estado encima de él dándole un fajo de dinero-cuéntame, ¿que necesitas?-pregunto mientras cogía la jarra de cerveza que tenía en la mesa.

-Necesito que me dejes libre tu terreno en dos días-el alzo una de sus cejas de manera de pregunta-tengo una entrega, pero tranquilo no será gratis tu favor te llevaras el diez por ciento del negocio-dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

-¿Es bueno?.

-Será mucho dinero-no quise explicarle más pero sabía que con solo decirle eso él confiaría en mi.

-De acuerdo-bebió de su cerveza pero cuando me fui a levantar me sujeto del brazo-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-yo solo afirme con mi cabeza-¿Quién lleva tus negocios esta vez?-al principio no entendí bien su pregunta no sabia a donde quería llegar.

-Mi chica ¿por?-dije mientras le miraba de manera interrogante.

-¿La de los coches?-yo solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza, a estas alturas todas las bandas conocían a Bella, ella a más de uno de las pandillas contrarias había barrido el suelo ganándoles grandes sumas de dinero solamente con las carreras haciéndose un nombre como una de las mejores corredoras-me tienes que dar su número.

-¿Perdona?- dije entre dientes, en ese momento una fuerte oleada de celos me recorrió el cuerpo llevando mi mano hacía la cintura para sacar el arma que allí tenía guardada, ¿para que coño quería este su número de teléfono?.

-Tranquilo-dijo él levantando sus manos en señal de paz-solo es por cuestión de negocios, he escuchado que es muy buena, tanto en las carreras como en los negocios, los rumores corren muy deprisa y se escucha que esa chica todo lo que toca lo convierte en dinero.

-Ella solo trabaja para mi-dije con furia.

-Lo sé, he escuchado eso rumores también, que la guardas como oro en paño, pero también he escuchado de la unificación de las bandas de Cayo junto con la de Alec y quizá podríamos hablar de juntar las nuestras, se que la tuya es muy fuerte pero junto con la miá sería más y no tendrías que estarme pidiendo estos favores-no era mala idea pero tendría que hablarlo con los chicos y con Bella.

-Dejame pensarlo, ya hablaremos-dije mientras me levantaba.

Una vez que volví a mi mesa le conté a Jasper lo que me había propuesto Peter, después de todo no estaría mal el hacer negocios con él, pero necesitaba pensarlo muy bien. De repente las luces se apagaron dando el adelanto de lo que sería la gran actuación de la chica nueva, al parecer querían hacerlo emocionante. Mire hacía la tarima y pude ver como al encenderse el cañón de luz apuntaba hacía la figura de una chica tan alta como Bella con el cabello pelirrojo como el fuego y con la piel blanca como la nieve. Vestía con un top color rojo como su cabello junto con un pantalos de licra tan pegado a su cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel, sus ojos azules se veían a través del antifaz que le tapaba casi toda su cara.

Una música muy sensual empezó a sonar y ella empezó a menear su cuerpo al acorde de las notas musicales, yo prácticamente no la hice apenas caso ya que estaba más pendiente del dueño del bar al cual hacía tiempo que había visto entrar por la puerta de su despacho y aún no había salido.

-Ed no te quita la vista de encima-dijo Eleazar a mi lado.

-Me importa una mierda-levante uno de mis brazos haciendo que una de las camareras se acercara a nosotros moviendo sus caderas de manera coqueta-llama a Connor dile que en diez minutos le espero en la barra-ella solo afirmo con su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada del despacho.

-Ed mira-yo gire de nuevo mi cabeza y vi como la bailarina prácticamente estaba desnuda a expensas de quitarse el antifaz, seguía con sus ojos mirándome fijamente, al ver que tenía mis ojos en ella una sonrisa sensual apareció en su cara-esa quiere tema contigo.

-Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que me da igual, te la regalo si quieres-la bailarina llevo sus manos a la parte de atrás del antifaz donde llevaba el nudo de la mascara para quitársela pero desvié de nuevo mi mirada para mirar a ver si Connor salía, tenía prisa y este hombre al parecer no, tendría que ir a buscarlo después de todo-voy a ver que coño pasa con este hombre-al volver a mirar a la bailarina ya se había quitado la mascara y al fin se pudo ver su cara-no me jodas-dije asombrado-ahora si que te la regalo, me largo-Victoria seguía bailando en la tarima y yo tenía que salir de allí deprisa.

Había sido una de mis mejores amantes pero también había sido de las peores roturas de relación, una vez que termine con ella, ella juro y perjuro que volvería a sus brazos de una manera o de otra y no me apetecía tener jaleo esta noche. Ahora no estaba en el comercio de solteros para repetir como ella me estaba insinuando con sus miradas, la conocía demasiado bien para saber hasta donde llegaba su obsesión, por eso tenía que largarme de allí y deprisa. Cuando llegue a la puerta del despacho la voz de Connor empecé a llamar de manera furiosa antes de que sonara su voz desde dentro dándome paso para poder entrar.

-¿Tengo que venir a buscarte para que me des mi dinero?-dije de manera algo brusca.

-Lo siento Ed pero aún no lo tenía todo-dijo ofreciéndome un sobre con la mano temblorosa-esta todo.-Se lo quite de manera brusca mientras empezaba a contarlo delante de él, al parecer si estaba todo.

-¿Desde cuando tienes a Victoria contratada?-dije sentándome en uno de los sillones grasientos que tenía allí en su despacho.

-Desde ayer, hoy era su primera actuación, al parecer es bastante conocida ya que el bar se me lleno muy pronto al saber que iba actuar esta noche-dijo el ofreciéndome uno de sus cigarros.

-No la quiero ver cuando venga la próxima vez, la das el día libre o lo que coño se te ocurra-dije sin cogerlo mientras me levantaba sin despedirme de él.

Tenía que salir de allí y deprisa. Cuando vi el camino despejado sin la pelirroja en mi camino hice una señal a Jasper y salí de allí como si me persiguiera el mismo diablo. Jasper y Eleazar no tardaron mucho en salir por la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por montarme en la moto un mensaje de Emmett me llego al móvil. No podía creerme lo que estaba leyendo una furia embargo mi cuerpo y a toda velocidad me dirigí hacía el que había sido el barrio de Bella. No tuve que buscar mucho donde se suponía que estaban celebrando la carrera de coches. Llegamos en el momento que el coche de Bella cruzaba la meta haciéndola ganar la supuesta carrera seguido por un coche negro.

Era mi orgullo el haberla visto siempre ganar en estas carreras, pero lo que estaba haciendo hoy era demasiado peligroso. A toda velocidad frene lo más cerca que pude y me baje de la moto acercándome casi corriendo donde se había arremolinado toda la gente alrededor de su coche. Conseguí ver como Bella estaba discutiendo con alguien y cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude verle. Saque de inmediato mi arma y me dirigí hacía ese cerdo el cual sujetaba a Bella de su brazo de manera brusca.

-Suéltame Jacob-grito ella intentando soltarse de él, yo conseguí abrirme paso empujando algunos chicos quedando justo detrás de él.

-Te dijo que si volvías a tocarla te pegaría un tiro-dije apuntándole con mi arma en la cabeza. Pude ver como su agarre se hacía más débil dejándola suelta, Bella con un tirón se desprendió de su agarre y se dirigió hacía mi, no pude decirme nada ya que las sirenas de la policía silenciaron lo que tuviera que decirme, y dándole una ultima mirada al hijo de puta de Jacob cogí a Bella de la mano y la dirigí hacía el que era su coche lanzando las llaves de mi moto a Bree que estaba a nuestro lado.


	32. Capitulo 31

**CAPITULO 31**

-¿Se puede saber en que coño pensabas Bella?-grite nuevamente, llevábamos como media hora intentando despistar a los policías que llevaban persiguiéndonos desde que salimos de la carrera.

Bree se había llevado mi moto a la guarida mientras escapábamos, Alice se había ido con Jasper y Sussi con Jared. Yo había montado a Bella en su coche para irnos, en ningún momento se me había ocurrido el dejar el coche sabiendo lo importante que era para ella y aún más al pensar que podríamos escapar más rápido con él dándoles de esa manera una vía de escape a los demás ya que los coches de policía nos seguirían a nosotros y no a las motos.

-No lo sé, Alice me convenció, me dijo que ganaríamos mucho dinero y vi tan fácil el ganar a esa panda de niñatos que no lo dude, a parte que necesitaba probarme algo a mi misma-dijo ella agarrando más fuerte el volante mientras hacía un giro cerrado en una de las calles mientras cambiaba de marcha con su mano derecha, hacía tiempo que habíamos perdido a dos de los tres coches de policía que nos seguían, pero el ultimo al parecer no quería perder a su presa.

-Ya hablaré yo con Alice cuando regresemos, pero te has expuesto demasiado, ¿que hubiera pasado si yo no llego a tiempo?-dije acordándome de la escena que me había encontrado al llegar.

-Estaba todo controlado ¿Vale?a parte Emmett estaba conmigo si las cosas se hubieran puesto más feas él no hubiera consentido que me ocurriera nada-vi como miraba por el espejo retrovisor mientras hacia otro giro hacía una de las calles más transitadas de Chicago-no me quito al cabrón de encima-dijo refiriéndose al coche de policía mientras volvía a mirar a través del espejo.

-Dos calles más allá desviate hacia el callejón apaga las luces nada más entrar-dije señalandole la dirección-no puedo creer que hayas sido tan inconsciente Bella, ¿que hubiera pasado si esos cabrones te hubieran cogido antes de que yo llegará y te hubieran regresado a ese infierno? No quiero perderte joder-dije golpeando con el puño cerrado en el aparador del coche.

-¿Quienes?-pregunto ella mirándome de refilón, hay fue cuando me di cuenta que había metido la pata, había hablado de mas-¿que coño me estas ocultando Edward?-habíamos llegado al callejón, Bella metió el coche de culo hacia el supuesto escondite dejándonos a oscuras a la espera de que pasará el coche patrulla, pero podía notar la mirada de Bella esperando de que hablara.

-Nena hace algunas semanas están llegando cartas de parte de tu tío-ella me miro frunciendo el ceño-nos exigen que te regresemos con ellos-desvié mi mirada hacia el exterior y volví a mirarla aunque no podía verla sabía que estaba bastante enfadada por esconderla ese tipo de información.

-¿Como sabe mi tío de la ubicación de la guarida?-ese pequeño detalle no lo había pensado, nadie sabia de ella, ni siquiera los federales ¿como lo había averiguado Billy?.

-No lo sé-dije mirando hacia el exterior del coche.

-Te voy a pasar el que me hayas estado escondiendo estos datos-dijo señalándome con el dedo-pero para la próxima vez no me lo ocultes cabeza dura, ves amenazas hacía mi y te ciegas cariño y no piensas bien las cosas-llevo su mano hasta mi cara obligándome a mirarla-Edward es imposible que esa amenaza viniera de parte de mi tío, nadie sabe donde esta nuestra casa.

-Con razón había muchas cosas que no me cuadraban-dije resoplando por lo tonto que había sido, Bella tenía razón, recibía una amenaza hacía ella y me cegaba totalmente-Soy gilipollas-dije negando con la cabeza.

-No cariño, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a que me ocurra algo-se acerco a mi y con un fácil movimiento conseguí sentarla en mis piernas, algo incomodo por lo estrecho que era el coche-de todas maneras y poniéndome en lo peor si de verdad esas cartas vienen de él tiene que tener alguien dentro de casa que te esta haciendo llegar esas supuestas amenazas y que sabe cada movimiento que hacemos.

-Lo sé, se que tienes razón y no he pensado bien las cosas ni siquiera en quien podría estarnos traicionando-dije con un resoplido mientras acariciaba su espalda-pero hoy he tenido miedo al verte tan cerca de ese cerdo-cerré mis ojos viendo de nuevo la escena que hace poco habíamos vivido con el cabrón -te juro que si no llegan aparecer los policías a estas horas estaría muerto.

-Tranquilo-me abrazo escondiendo su dulce cara en mi cuello-al menos se llevo un buen golpe en su ego-sentí como su risa me hacía cosquillas en el cuello pero no entendía del todo su comentario por eso la separe de mi para poder mirarla.

-¿Le ganaste?-ella afirmo con su cabeza mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas-esa es mi chica-le di un beso corto en sus labios.

-Por cierto me debe su coche-alce una de mis cejas y la mire de manera interrogativa-a parte de ganarme 50 de los grandes con las apuestas Jacob aposto con Sussi su coche.

-Mandare alguno de los chicos a por él-salio una sonrisa burlona en mi cara mientras me imaginaba su cara cuando llegarán Eleazar y Jared a reclamar el coche-las apuestas siempre hay que cobrarlas nena no se pueden perdonar.

-Te amo-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi.

-y yo-termine de recorrer el camino para besarla y justo cuando estaba profundizando el beso oímos como por delante del callejón pasaba el coche de policía que supuestamente nos perseguía.

Dejamos que pasarán unos minutos mientras nos besábamos con pasión hasta que decidimos separarnos para volver a la guarida, quise cambiarla el puesto a la hora de regresar pero como siempre ella se negó, nadie conducía su coche, en esa parte era muy egoísta, pero yo dejaba que lo fuera.

El tiempo que transcurrió hasta llegar a la guarida ninguno hablo nada, cada uno estuvimos metidos en nuestros pensamientos. Yo solo podía pensar en quien estaría jugando a traicionarme haciéndome llegar las cartas del tío de Bella. Tenía que ser alguien que ganara algo separándome de ella y haciéndola desaparecer, pero en este momento solo tenía una sospechosa que se beneficiaría de eso, Tania, pero no me entraba en la cabeza que ese brillante plan saliera de esa cabeza hueca.

Al llegar a casa como le gustaba llamarlo Bella todos nuestros amigos nos esperaban en la puerta del garaje, se les veía nerviosos y con preocupación. Yo al principio mire a Alice con reproche por haber expuesto a Bella de esa manera, pero prefería hablarle a solas con ella y con Jasper, no tenía por que avergonzarla delante de los demás.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto Alice sin soltar aún a Bella la cual había abrazado en el momento que bajaba del coche.

-Por supuesto, ¿pensaste que no me libraría de ellos?-Bella le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

-Tardabais tanto que pensé que os habrían pillado-dijo Sussi.

-Bella es un experta a la hora de la fuga-dije mirándola con una sonrisa picara-Alice tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro-ella bajo la cabeza mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas imaginándose seguramente de lo que hablaríamos.

-Edward, dejalo para mañana, ahora todo el mundo esta muy cansado-Jasper abrazo a Alice por los hombros sin dejar de mirarme de manera suplicante. Sabia que a mi amigo no le gustaría que regañara a su novia, pero no tenía otra opción, aquí era yo el jefe y todos los miembros tenían que rendir cuentas cuando se equivocaban o metían la pata de la manera que lo había hecho ella esta noche .

-Mañana a primera hora te quiero en mi despacho-mire a las demás chicas las cuales también tenían la cabeza agachada-ya hablaré con vosotras también después-vi con el rabillo del ojo como Emmett se intentaba escapar pero no me había olvidado de él-tú rata, a ti te espero en cinco minutos, no creas que te escaparas.

Después de ver como Emmett me afirmaba con la cabeza cogí de la mano a Bella para llevarla a nuestra habitación, una vez que estábamos dentro de ella extendí mi mano para que ella me diera el dinero que había ganado, eran más de cinco mil dolares, la verdad es que me había dejado impresionado y junto con el sobre que me había dado Conor esta noche lo metí en la caja fuerte que tenía escondido en el armario.

-Creo que sabrás que esta noche estoy muy disgustado contigo ¿verdad?-vi como se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama mientras veía como me desnudaba delante de ella para poder cambiarme de ropa.

-Si lo se, y lo siento-dijo ella-pero tú también lo has hecho conmigo-después de quitarme la camiseta me gire hacía ella-no tenías derecho a esconderme eso.

-Solo pretendía protegerte-me volví a girar al armario y me quite el pantalón quedándome en bóxer-pero lo que has hecho tú es diferente, te has expuesto aún más, ¿que hubiera pasado si en vez de los policías hubieran aparecido los hombres de tu tío?¿y si te hubieran llevado de nuevo con ellos? Quizás la próxima vez no hubiera sido tan fácil sacarte de donde te hubieran llevado.

-Edward, ya soy mayor de edad, prácticamente no podrían haberme hecho nada-empezó a gatear dirigiéndose hacía mi haciendo que los pantalones que llevaba se le apegarán más a sus dulces curvas haciéndome tragar en seco-dejame compensarte-dijo de manera sensual mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?-me fui acercando al borde de la cama mientras ella me esperaba sentada de rodillas.

-Puedo inventar algo-cuando llegue hasta ella me abrazo por la cintura, pero aún así tuve que bajar la cabeza para poder besarla, poco a poco la fui recostando en la cama quedando encima de ella y mis manos ya no pudieron estarse quietas.

Fueron directas hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta prácticamente arrancándosela dejándome ver el sujetador de encaje de color rojo que llevaba debajo. Un gruñido salvaje salio de mi garganta al ver esa maravillosa visión, pero mis labios no tocaron sus pechos ya que un golpe en la puerta me hizo separarme de ella.

-Esperame aquí-me levante para saber quien me había interrumpido, pero al ver a Jasper detrás de ella el grito que estaba por salir de mi garganta murió allí.

-Emmett lleva casi quince minutos esperándote y tienes una llamada de Aro-dijo el en un murmullo.

-Aro sabe que si tiene que hablar algo de negocios tiene que llamar a Bella-dije mirando el reloj de mi muñera y asombradome de lo tarde que era para una llamada de él.

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero me ha comentado que tiene que hablar expresamente contigo de algo importante-me miro de manera simbólica algo que entendí a la perfección.

-Dejame vestirme-cerré de nuevo la puerta y me fui hasta el armario para sacar mi ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, Aro no me llamaba a estas horas a menos que no fuera totalmente importante por eso intente apresurarme para no tardar demasiado en averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa?-Bella se acerco hasta donde estaba yo vistiéndome, aún en sujetador pero con el semblante serio.

-Me había olvidado de Emmett y Aro quiere hablar conmigo-me termine de poner los pantalones y estaba apunto de coger la camiseta cuando una mano me detuvo.

-Aro sabe que si tiene algo de que hablar de negocios es conmigo-dijo mirándome seria.

-Lo sabe cariño, por eso necesito hablar con él, seguramente tiene algo importante que decirme y seguramente no sea nada de los negocios que lleva contigo-me miro fijamente y sabia exactamente lo que le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza-te prometo que te lo contaré.

-Nada de secretos Edward-dijo apuntándome de manera amenazante con su dedo.

-Prometido-me termine de colocar la camiseta mientras la veía a ella coger una de mis camisetas, seguramente me esperaría despierta pero no quería hacer esperar mucho esa llamada.

Llegue en pocos segundos y como siempre mis amigos estaban sentados en las sillas que había en frente de la mesa de mi despacho, el teléfono estaba descolgado a la espera de que yo contestará pero cuando lo cogí vi las intenciones de Emmett de hablarme, levante una de mis manos haciéndolo callar ya que me era más urgente el saber lo que me tenía que decir la persona del teléfono que escuchar sus excusas.

-Aro-conteste.

-_Sabia que conocía a tu mujer de algo-_contesto con voz alegre.

-¿De que la conoces?-pregunte sentándome en el sillón.

-_Todavía no puedo decirte nada, pero no la dejes sola._

_-_Dime al menos de que va esto.

-_Es sobre su pasado y sobre vuestro futuro, tengo aún que reunir algo de información pero no la pierdas de vista puede correr un gran peligro y sobre todo no hables con nadie de lo que te acabo de decir_-después de eso me colgó sin apenas dejarme despedirme.

Me quedé por unos minutos mirando a Emmett y Jasper viendo como me miraban preocupados por lo que me hubiera podido decir Aro . Me levante de mi asiento y me fui hasta el mini bar que tenía allí para servirme un whisky y servilos unos a ellos mientras me metía de lleno en mis pensamientos. ¿que era eso tan misterioso que sabia Aro sobre el pasado de Bella?¿y de donde la conocía?.

-Edward-dijo la voz de Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos haciéndome mirarle a él-¿Que te ha dicho?.

-Nada importante-me volví a sentar en mi mesa mientras les entregaba un vaso a cada uno-quería hablarme de un conocido pero al parecer necesita algo más de información-mentí a medias a mis amigos los cuales jamas los había engañado.

-¿No tiene que ver nada con la pandilla?-yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras me llevaba de nuevo el vaso a mis labios necesitaba distraerlos de la llamada y al mirar a Emmett vi la escusa perfecta.

-Tú, capullo-dije señalando a Emmett-¿Como se te ocurre dejar que las chicas fueran a ese sitio?-mi mal humor había vuelto y era hora de que Emmett lo pagara.

-No fue mi culpa-dijo levantando sus manos de manera defensiva-no supe a donde íbamos hasta que no vi la carretera llena de coches pijos.

-En ese preciso momento tenías que haberlas sacado de allí-dije con furia.

-¿Y como pretendías que controlara a cuatro mujeres?-dijo él frunciendo las cejas.

-Emmett tienes dos veces su cuerpo-dije regañandole como aún niño pequeño-y si tanto miedo te daban haberme llamado.

-No las tengo miedo-le mire fijamente mientras alzaba una de mis cejas de manera incrédula-no siempre, mira una contra uno si puedo con ella pero cuando se juntas esas cuatro te digo que son muy peligrosas-miro a Jasper y con una sonrisa burlona añadió-sobre todo la pequeña duende.

-Tu eres tonto-dijo Jasper-Alice puede tener mucha vitalidad y puede que esto seguramente eran una de sus ideas-intentaba defenderla-pero no es violenta.

-¿Puede?-pregunte de manera incrédula.

-Esta bien-dijo rodando sus ojos-seguramente fue su idea, pero no se puede negar que las demás la secundaron.

-Yo reconozco que Bella la secundo-levante un dedo antes de que hicieran alguno de sus comentarios-ella misma me lo confirmo esta noche, esta noche puede que hayan tenido suerte, pero ¿quien me asegura que mañana no vuelvan a escaparse y no les salga bien los planes?-les mire a los dos fijamente mientras ellos bajaban la mirada-Jasper necesito que hables con Alice y la hagas comprender que cuando le venga de nuevo esa clases de ideas las guarde en el ultimo rincón de su cerebro y no arrastre a las demás.

-Lo haré, mañana a primera hora hablare con ella-yo solo afirme y volví a mirar a Emmett.

-Emmett a partir de mañana tendrás ayuda para vigilar a Bella, si ella quiere salir tu y tu ayudante seréis su sombra y no quiero replicas y menos que te dejes convencer por ella.

-De acuerdo-vi como su cerebro empezaba a rondar quien podría ser su ayudante pero yo ya tenía a alguien en mente.

Los mande a dormir por esta noche larga y yo con paso cansino me dirigí hacía la miá. Una vez que entre me encontré con mi dulce Bella durmiendo encima de las sabanas con unos papeles en su mano. Al parecer tenía pensamiento de esperarme pero el cansancio pudo con ella. Con mucha delicadeza la levante de la cama para levantar las mantas y después volver acostarla.

Al hacerlo la camiseta que llevaba puesta se levanto dejando su estomago a la vista, esa delicada piel que mis dedos quemaban por acariciar, pero al ver su rostro lleno de paz preferí dejarla descansar por hoy había tenido un largo día lleno de adrenalina y sustos por una temporada. Esta noche hubiera querido decirle sobre la carrera que se celebraría dentro de unas semanas pero me pensaría mejor el dejarla participar como castigo por su pequeña travesura.

Mañana tendría que mandar a mis chicos a por el coche de ese perro, aunque quizás fuera yo mismo a buscarlo tenía ganas de echármelo de nuevo a la cara. Hoy no había terminado de hablar todo lo que tenía que hablar con él, aún tenía que pagar por todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi pequeña en el pasado estoy más que seguro que disfrutaría haciéndole sufrir, pero a la que más tenía ganas de pillar es a la rubia, esa aún no había asomado su cara y estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

Me abrace a la cintura de Bella mientras apoyaba su espalda en mi pecho, ella por inercia se acurruco aún más a mi como tenía costumbre y me deje embargar por su delicioso olor a fresas, era mi somnífero para poder dormir, estaba más que seguro que sin su olor no podría pegar ojo. Mientras pensaba en todo esto poco a poco me fui durmiendo y me deje llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Unos fuertes golpes me hicieron sobresaltarme en la cama, por inercia cogí el arma que tenía guardada en la mesilla, fue cuando me dí cuenta que Bella ya no estaba en la cama junto a mi. Los golpes volvieron a sonar más fuerte que antes y fue cuando vi como Bella salía del cuarto de baño asustada por los golpes vistiendo solo con una toalla y el pelo mojado.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto asustada.

-Vístete-le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Los gritos de algunas de las mujeres de la guarida sonaron desgarradoras mientras llevaba mi mano a la perilla de la puerta, mire a Bella que había terminado de ponerse un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta y con una sola mirada ella supo en ese momento que era lo que quería decirla. Fue a la caja fuerte donde teníamos guardados nuestro dinero y mientras seguíamos escuchando algunos gritos de los chicos pude ver como Bella volvía a entrar en el baño para poder esconder el dinero.

-EDWARD ESTAN DENTRO-grito la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta, de un tirón la abrí y vi como Alice venía abrazado de él totalmente aterrorizada- han traspasado las verjas y están intentando forzar la puerta de entrada.

-¿Quienes son?-él solo supo decírmelo mientras negaba con la cabeza indicándome que no lo sabia- tenemos que sacarlas-dije a Jasper, Bella se puso a mi altura mirando a su amiga que no dejaba de temblar.

-No te dejaré-ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Bella no discutas conmigo, tenéis que iros ahora-la sujete por los hombros para que me mirara-no sabemos quien han entrado, pueden ser muy peligrosos y no me quiero arriesgar.

Cogí su mano y empecé a tirar de ella hacía la cocina con Jasper y Alice detrás de nosotros, las carreras de todos los muchachos se escuchaban por todos los lados mientras corrían despavoridos intentando escapar de los que habían entrado en nuestra casa, no se de que manera podrían haber sorteado todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina Bree y Sussi estaban allí escondidas. Al vernos entrar se levantaron para encontrarse con Bella y Alice, al parecer ellas si había seguido las instrucciones que una vez di si este momento llegará en algún futuro como estaba pasando ahora mismo, algo que más de uno se había olvidado.

-Llevaros a Bella y a Alice por la salida de emergencia-dije soltando la mano de ella y empujándola levemente hacia ellas.

-Edward no, me quedo contigo-se volvió a mirarme cruzándose de brazos como siempre terca en sus ideas-si tu te quedas yo también.

-Tienes que irte para ponerte a salvo, pronto volveremos a encontrarnos te lo prometo, pero no puedo dejar a los chicos solos-necesitaba que comprendiera que esta era mi familia y tenía que velar en que todos salieran antes de que los intrusos pudieran entrar-tengo que sacar a todos y ponerlos a salvo y después me reuniré con vosotros.

-Prometeme que no te arriesgaras-me abrazo por la cintura y gracias a ese abrazo me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba.

-Vete amor mio, pronto nos veremos-la bese la coronilla de su cabeza y después en los labios. Con todo el dolor de mi vida la volví ver marcharse de mi lado.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo antes de salir por la puerta-y más te vale que te vea pronto-la vi derramar una lagrima mientras salia por la puerta trasera de la guarida seguida por las chicas y por Jasper para ayudarlas a ponerse a salvo.

Después de verlos partir fui a revisar todas las habitaciones buscando algún chico retrasado para sacarlo de la guarida por alguno de los túneles que usábamos para escapar en caso de que entraran para que pudieran escapar. Vi como Emmett llevaba cargado con alguna chica que seguramente se habría desmayado, vi en sus ojos la duda de llevársela o quedarse conmigo pero con una señal le hice saber que siguiera adelante.

Recorriendo los últimos pasillos de la planta baja fue cuando escuche un grito de uno de mis chicos mas jóvenes, corrí hacía allí pero sentí que la puerta principal de la guarida había cedido dejando pasar algunos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro con pasamontañas tapándoles la cara con armas en sus manos a la vivienda, tuve tiempo de sacar al chico cuando ingresaron donde yo estaba cortándome la escapatoria.

Había al menos diez hombres apuntándome con sus armas, yo solo pude levantar mis manos en signo de rendición, pero a la vez les regale una de mis sonrisas burlonas al saber que había conseguido sacar a todos mis chicos y no podrían coger a nadie más a parte de mi solo. Pero la sonrisa no me duro mucho, al poco tiempo la figura de una persona que no esperaba ver ingresaba por la puerta de la sala de juegos con pasos tranquilos.

-Espero que ya te hayas quedado gusto-dije con furia.

-No sabes como estoy disfrutando en este momento-después de escuchar esas palabras sentí un golpe en mi nuca y todo se volvió oscuro.


	33. Capitulo 32

**CAPITULO 32**

No sabía exactamente hacía donde corríamos, solo seguíamos a Sussi y a Bree seguidos por Jasper que llevaba su arma en su mano izquierda y a Alice en su mano derecha. Después de llevar casi veinte minutos corriendo sentí que mis pulmones empezaron arderme por el cansancio haciéndome retrasarme y dejándome sobrepasar por ellos, pero no podía rendirme, le había prometido a Edward mantenerme a salvo para poder reunirnos. Pronto llegamos a un pequeño parque con la esperanza de que nadie nos había seguido, pero hubo un momento que al mirar hacía atrás me despiste y perdí de vista a Alice y las demás chicas.

Tuve que detenerme ya que el camino se dividía por varios trazos e intente escuchar si escuchaba a alguien, pero definitivamente estaba perdida no escuchaba absolutamente nada y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Me decidí por el camino de la derecha pero las pulsaciones de mi corazón se aceleraron y casi pensé que se podría escuchar a kilómetros a la redonda. puse mi mano en mi pecho intentando tranquilizarlo al igual que mi respiración pero unos pasos detrás de mi hicieron que se aceleraran aún mas y el terror me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Podía escuchar como esos pasos se acercaban mas, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, podía ser uno de los chicos que quizá se hubieran retrasado, pero mi intuición me gritaba interiormente que corriera y no mirase atrás.

Sin pensármelo dos veces le hice caso y corrí lo mas rápido posible hacia una dirección desconocida sin saber exactamente hacia donde ir, a lo lejos pude ver una luz brillante y decidí dirigirme hacia allí pensando que podría ser alguna calle lo suficiente transitada para poder perderme a través de la gente, pero al traspasar unos arboles unos enormes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura inmovilizandome por completo. Intente gritar pero un pañuelo con un olor extraño me tapo la boca mandándome de inmediato a la inconsciencia.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

No sabía cuanto tiempo habría estado inconsciente en el suelo, no sentía mi cabeza del todo despejado, pero lo primero que vi nada mas abrir mis ojos fueron unos zapatos de rojo pasión con unos altísimos tacones, fue cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia.

-Sabia que serias tu quien traicionaría a la pandilla-dije mirándola con furia mientras me levantaba sacudiendo la cabeza intentando despejarla.

-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sobre todo después de que trajeras a esa estúpida niña a esta casa y me quitara lo que era mio, seguramente si no hubieras permitido que esa niñata se metiera en nuestras vidas esto no habría ocurrido-Tania se miraba las uñas con indiferencia como si la traición que había hecho hacía nosotros no hubiera tenido apenas importancia.

-¿Que ganas tu con todo esto?-mire hacía los cinco hombres que aún me apuntaban intentando buscar alguna salida.

-Darle el poder a quien mas se lo merece-dijo acercándose ami-James ha hecho un buen trato con Billy Hale y yo mandare a su lado,sacándote a ti y a tu mujercita de juego todo Chicago estará en sus manos, será el dueño de toda esta organización y yo seré la reina que maneje todo a su lado-una risa y un aplauso sonó a través de toda la sala cuando por la puerta entro Billy junto con James haciendo que Tania se separara de mi.

-Veo que Tania ya te ha contado mas de la cuenta-la voz de Billy el supuesto tío de Bella recorrió cada rincón de esta sala como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

-Que pena-dijo de manera irónica James-quería ser yo el privilegiado de contarlo-se acerco a Tania tirando de su brazo para acercarle a él y después de darla un beso apasionado sin importarles quien había delante de ellos la separo bruscamente de su cuerpo y la empujo hacia mi haciendo que yo la sujetara por los brazos después de chocar contra mi cuerpo.

-Detenedles-dijo la voz de Billy, algunos de sus hombres se acercaron a nosotros con las esposas en la mano, me sujetaron los brazos al igual que a ella poniéndolas en nuestras espaldas.

-No me puedes hacer esto James-grito Tania a mi lado-hicimos un trato.

-¿Que trato?, ya no te necesito para nada, nuestro trato se acaba aquí-dijo él con voz burlona- solo te use para que me ayudaras a que entraran los hombres de Billy gracias a los códigos de seguridad que tu sabias y a mi nunca me dieron, después de hacer la segunda parte de mi plan en la cuál te necesitaba ya no vales nada.

-Me prometiste que me quedaría contigo-dijo ella al borde de la histeria, pero en ese momento algo hizo clip en mi cabeza, un recuerdo vino a mi en ese momento al ver la mirada de complicidad que se lanzaba James y Billy, las cartas.

-Eres un hijo de puta-grite en ese momento-jamas te dejare tocarla, primero te mato con mis propias manos cabrón-empece a forcejear con los hombres que me sujetaban intentando acercarme a el.

-Veo que nuestro pequeño amigo se ha dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño juego-dijo Billy riéndose.

-Que pena-James se quito una lagrima imaginaria para después echarse a reír con una gran carcajada.

-No os saldréis con la vuestra-dije entre dientes.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice tú, que te vas a pasar los próximos veinte años en la cárcel por secuestro de una menor?¿por abusar de ella?-dijo Billy.

-Eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes-volví a forcejear contra los hombres que me tenían sujeto pero no pude apenas hacer nada-no tenéis nada contra mi y Bella nunca podría testificar en mi contra.

-Y no lo hará, sobre todo después de que la diagnostiquen el síndrome de Estocolmo, que lastima de chica-dijo negando con la cabeza de manera dramática-la pobre esta loca de remate, habrá que ingresarla en un psiquiátrico hasta que entre en razón, y cuando lo haga hará todo lo que nosotros le digamos, sobre todo el separarse de ti y casarse con alguien que si la merece-dijo mirando a James-y después quizá sufra un pequeño accidente después de que firme algunos documentos.

-Eres un hijo de puta-grite con furia-¿como puedes hacerle esto a alguien de tu familia?.

-Ella no es de mi familia-me dijo entre dientes-resulta que la muy puta de mi mujer era adoptada, y cuando sus padres murieron no la dejaron nada se lo dejaron al final al inútil de Charlie, pero al morir él adivina quien es la beneficiaría de esa fortuna-yo abrí los ojos y fue cuando lo entendí, era solo por el puto dinero de esa herencia por lo que querían a Bella-mira la sorpresa cuando nos llamaron los de asuntos sociales para que nos hiciéramos cargo de la pequeña y dulce Isabella hasta que cumpliera los veintiuno y pueda cobrar esa suculenta suma que espera por ella.

-Mas bien por nosotros-dijo James entre risas-cuando cumpla los veintiuno y me pueda casar con ella a parte de disfrutar de su delicioso cuerpo-me miro de manera de burla haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran por la fuerza con los que lo apretaban-ella sera una dulce corderita y me cederá todos sus derecho a mi.

-Nunca la encontrareis-dije sonriendo acordándome como se había escapado por la salida de emergencia junto a Jasper y las otras chicas.

-En eso te equivocas amigo-dijo James-¿te recuerdo que soy de tu pandilla? Aún recuerdo las salida de emergencia y a estas horas Jacob ya la tendrá en su poder.

Una risa perversa retumbo allí mientras que un trapo me tapaba la boca y la nariz, cloroformo, enviándome de nuevo al mundo de los sueños sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al saber que esta vez no podría ayudar a mi pequeña dejándola en las manos de estos sádicos a disposición de que pudieran hacer con ella lo que quisieran.

Cuando volví a despertar estaba en una celda con barrotes en la comisaria de Chicago, según me contaron los policías que había allí de guardia había sido acusado de secuestro y abuso de una menor, pero que el juicio se retrasaría al no haber un juez de guardia vamos que eso no se lo creían ni ellos mismos, en cambio mi traslado hacía la penitenciaria del estado sería para el día siguiente a la espera de este.

Al día siguiente de manera puntual fui conducido a un autobús lleno de presos donde nos llevarían hasta allí, parecíamos animales camino al matadero. Yo solo pude hacer el viaje mirando por la ventanilla con la esperanza de que me hubieran mentido y Bella hubiera conseguido escapar de estos cerdos, solo tenía pensamientos de que mi pequeña estuviera a salvo y a la espera de que me pudiera reunir con ella.

El viaje no tardo mucho, nos hicieron cambiar por unos trajes naranjas horribles con un numero grabado, yo era el preso 532, me conducieron a la que sería a partir de ahora mi nuevo hogar junto con la compañía de otro preso que al parecer hoy no estaba, le esperaban para ingresar mañana en la penitenciaría donde estaba ingresado, no sabia que clase de compañero tendría pero esperaba que no me diera muchos problemas.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando llego mi nuevo compañero, un pequeño suspiro de alivio llego hasta mi al ver que era uno de los chicos de Peter de la pandilla de los tigres, al parecer le habían pillado con un buen alijo de drogas y al igual que yo estaba a la espera de su juicio, él al verme allí abrió los ojos como platos, como si no se creyera nunca encontrarme en este sitio y me lo confirmo cuando al intentar saludarme empezó a balbucear.

-E..e...eres Edward Mansen de la pandilla de los vam...vampiros-dijo sentándose en una de las camas de la celda.

-Exacto ¿y tu eres?-le había visto con Peter el día que me acerque para hablar con él del negocio de Bella, pero no sabia exactamente su nombre.

-Soy William mano derecha de Peter-me ofreció su mano una vez que dijo su nombre-entonces los rumores son verdad-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que rumores?-pregunte.

-James se acerco a nuestro territorio anoche de madrugada diciendo que te habían detenido y que a partir de ahora él se iba a encargar de tu territorio.

-Hijo de puta-dije entre dientes-no ha perdido el tiempo.

-Intento que Peter se reuniera con él hoy por la tarde, pero él no quiere ni verlo en pintura, se supo que te tendieron una trampa y nadie quiere hacer negocios con él, no se fían.

-Es lo mejor que puede hacer te lo aseguro-lo ultimo se lo susurre al ver que uno de los guardias se acercaba de manera descarada a la celda, no sabía hasta donde llegaban los tentáculos de Halle pero no me quería arriesgar-¿puedes contactar con Peter de alguna manera?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar al guardia, él solo supo negar con la cabeza haciendo que mi desesperación subiera a grandes niveles.

Los meses pasaron y se transformaron en años, yo no dejaba de pensar en esa ultima noche repasando una y otra vez si había hecho lo mejor para todos. Pero las noches eran peores, solo podía soñar con Bella en un lugar lejano de mi llamándome a gritos, pidiéndome que la sacara de allí, pero yo por mas que miraba solo veía oscuridad a su alrededor. Sus gritos me desgarraban el alma y siempre me despertaba con un sudor frió recorriendome el cuerpo escuchando incluso despierto sus gritos llenos de desesperación.

No tuve ninguna visita en todo este tiempo incluso pensé que podrían haberse olvidado de mi. Hasta hoy que me llamaron para ir hacia la zona donde me reuniría con mi abogado, algo que yo no tenía, pero quise saber quien había sido tan loco de arriesgarse para venir a verme a la cárcel haciéndose pasar por él.

Cuando llegue a la habitación donde se supone nos entrevistábamos con ellos, pude ver a Carlisle sentado en una mesa de metal, de todos los que supuestamente esperaba él era el que menos. Me acerque hasta él sin dejar de mirar su traje negro ya que se había levantado para hacer más real su supuesto cargo mirando al policía que me seguía indicándole algo con la mirada. Después de esperar que me quitara las esposas el me ofreció su mano y a continuación cuando vimos que salía de la sala Carlisle se dejaba caer en su silla nuevamente.

-¿Que haces aquí?-dije en un susurro.

-Viendo a mi cliente-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, levanto un maletín que tenía a su lado que antes no había visto y de él saco unos folios que estaban escritos a maquina-te veo bien Edward-dijo mirándome fijamente poniendo su ojo medico en marcha seguramente buscando alguna contusión o algún golpe, cuando se dio por satisfecho volvió hablar- necesito que leas detenidamente tu declaración y lo comentes conmigo, aquí se exponen por lo que se te acusa, tenemos que empezar a preparar tu defensa.

-¿Ya tenemos Juez?-pregunte para seguir jugando con su papel.

-Aún no, pero tenemos alguna esperanza.

Cogí los papeles que me entregaba y allí no había nada de lo que me había dicho, lo mire de nuevo frunciendo el entrecejo sin entenderlo y él se giro a mirar uno de los espejos, entendí lo que me quería decir, volví a mirar los papeles y fue cuando vi que contenían varias cartas hacía mi de todos mis amigos.

_Edward amigo intentaremos sacarte no te preocupes, sigue teniendo la esperanza que durante todo este tiempo has tenido, he hablado con Aro y supuestamente es ilegal que te mantengan en esa cárcel sin pruebas que prueben por lo que se te acuse haremos todo lo posible por sacarte de ahí, incluso estoy pensando usar explosivos, jajajaja, quisiera extenderme mas contándote cosas pero Carlisle me ha advertido que no escriba mucho, bueno yo tampoco soy hombre de mucho escribir, eso se lo dejo a Jasper que es más profundo jajajaja, espero que estés bien de corazón y cuidate mantén virgen tu zona prohibida"._

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara después de leer la palabras de Emmett, el nunca cambiaría, después de estos años sin verle al parecer su humor no había cambiado, pero lo que más me sorprende es que hubieran hablado con Aro y él se preocupara por mi, siempre nos habíamos llevado gracias por los negocios que llevábamos juntos, pero siempre me repetía una y otra vez que si alguna vez caía el negaba conocerme, por eso en parte no entendía por que había respondido a las palabras de Emmett. Por otra parte no encontré entre sus palabras de Emmett nada que me indicara si sabia algo de Bella, pero la siguiente carta la de Jasper era más extensa y seguramente él me informaría sobre ella.

_Carlisle me contó su plan para hacerte llegar información del exterior sin que esos perros se enteren y por supuesto seré yo quien te cuente las novedades que han pasado en estos tres años que no has estado con nosotros. Sabemos quien nos traiciono, con quien y por que. Fue James junto con Hale. Al parecer ese político del tres al cuarto no esta todo lo limpio que le gustaría al igual que sus amigos de la plataforma contra las bandas. Esa supuesta organización era una tapadera a lo grande donde buscaban aliados a través de las pandillas para su negocio de drogas. Pensaban expandirlas a través de nosotros limpiándose de esa manera las manos si algo salia mal. ¿quien podría dudar de gente con dinero y poder subidos a un cargo político como lo están ahora si se pillara un gran alijo de drogas entrando a nuestro país?, los primeros en caer seriamos nosotros por supuesto._

_Al parecer hacía tiempo que iban detrás de nosotros, ellos fueron unos de los que si te acuerdas a través de otra persona se pusieron en contacto contigo para repartirla por nuestro terreno, pero al negarte no los hiciste muy felices queriéndote sacar de las calles para que otros ocuparán nuestro terreno y ¿adivina quien los ayudo para sacarte de tu liderazgo?._

_Sobre el tema de James, ya ha empezado a mover sus hilos con nuestra pandilla con esos negocios, muchos de los chicos se han negado a obedecer sus ordenes, han sido expulsados y echados a la calle como perros, pero gracias a Dios lo que él no sabe es de la existencia de la casa franca que tu habías guardado como segunda guarida si alguna vez nos pillaban y necesitábamos un escondite nuevo, allí es donde los estoy escondiendo, algo que seguramente tu habrías hecho, a la espera de que vuelvas._

_De Bella siento decirte que no sabemos nada, cada día me siento más culpable por no haber estado pendiente de ella, pero fueron segundo los que transcurrieron cuando la perdí de vista y desparecido. Te puedo asegurar que la hemos estado buscando por todos lados, pero nadie ha encontrado ni una pista de ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pero no cederemos en nuestra búsqueda, te prometo que la encontraré._

_Alice esta desesperada por encontrarla y no se como consolarla, tiene horribles pesadillas, ya no se como consolarla. Me siento terriblemente culpable y te pido perdón mil veces por haberte fallado, se que estarás cabreado conmigo y te pido que confíes en mi para encontrarla y regresartela a tu lado._

_Amigo estaremos esperando tu regreso o tus indicaciones, Emmett fue hablar con Aro y tiene buenas ideas para sacarte de allí, pero aún no sabemos lo que tardaremos, los tentáculos de Hale son muy largos y nos esta haciendo la vida imposible con el tema de tu juicio, pero te juro que te sacaremos._

_Una abrazo de tu amigo Jasper._

No sabían nada de Bella, mire a Carlisle con tristeza al leer esa parte que había sido la que más me había marcado, las palabras del tío de Bella se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza desde esa noche, al final habían conseguido lo que quería, separarla de mi. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños con tal fuerza que me clavaba mis uñas en mis carnes de la rabia contenida que tenía en ese momento. Al abrir los ojos Carlisle me miraba fijamente esperando que yo le dijera algo pero mi cabeza solo daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo que se hablo esa noche en mi casa entre Halle y James hasta que una parte de esa conversación me vino a la cabeza.

-Hospital psiquiátrico-dije mirándole a él.

-¿Que?-algo que Carlisle no me entendió.

-Bella-susurre acordándome de la vigilancia que seguramente tendríamos de todo lo que estábamos hablando-licenciado este punto numero tres no lo tengo muy claro-señale en la carta de Jasper donde mencionaba el nombre de mi mujer-necesito que lo quite de aquí cuanto antes creo que hay que darse prisa hable con su jefe para no perder más el tiempo.-por la mirada de Carlisle sabia que estaba perdido hasta que en su mirada pude ver el brillo del entendimiento.

-Bien dentro de una semana volveré a enseñarle la nueva declaración.

Nos levantaos los dos de la mesa esperando que algo se les ocurriera para sacarme de esta prisión en esa semana que nos habíamos puesto como limite, Bella estaba en peligro y más sin saber que coño le estarían haciendo en ese hospital según los mandatos del sicopata de su tío, pero esto lo iban a pagar, como me llamo Edward Mansen cada uno de ellos me iban a pagar todo el sufrimiento que Bella estuviera sintiendo en este momento y sobre todo James, por querer robarme todo lo mio.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Me pesaban los parpados y no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, pero hice un esfuerzo sintiendo como poco a poco pude abrirlos. Me encontré en una habitación blanca con las paredes acolchadas, al principio pensé que era una habitación de hospital, pero al ver la ventana con rejas supe que no lo era.

Con la pesadez de mi cuerpo me levante como pude a la puerta blanca acolchada y empecé a golpearla con la esperanza de que alguien viniera y me explicara donde estaba realmente, pero los minutos empezaron a pasar y allí no aparecía nadie. Fue cuando me fije que vestía un camisón parecido al de un hospital y esta descalza.

Me volví a sentar en el suelo sintiendo como mi desesperación se habría paso por mi pecho con solo pensar que si Edward había conseguido salvarse de todo me estaría buscando como loco y sufriría mi perdida igual que lo estaba sintiendo yo en este momento. No lo aguante más y volví a golpear la puerta con fuerza gritando con toda mi voz.

Al parecer ahora si había conseguido algo, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera morena de más o menos mi altura y un hombre con bata de medico el cual me miraba de muy mala manera consiguiendo que retrocediera mis pasos hasta casi apoyar mi espalda en la pared contraría a la puerta.

-Señorita Jhons creo que la paciente se esta comportando de una manera muy violenta-dijo el medico acercándose a mi con una jeringuilla en su mano.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunte intentando casi fundirme en la pared-¿Por que me retienen aquí?-grite.

-No creo que sea hora de responder a sus preguntas señorita Swan esta muy alterada-intente escaparme de ellos corriendo en dirección contraria por donde se acercaban, pero unos brazos enormes me retuvieron levantándome casi del suelo, yo empecé a patalear gritando que me soltarán pero solo conseguí que me tumbaran de nuevo en la camilla en la cual había despertado.

Intente volver a luchar para que me soltarán mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón, pero con unas correas ataron mis brazos y mis piernas mientras que el medico me inyectaba una droga que me adormilaba, la realidad se fue desvaneciendo de mi cerebro de manera que no sabía que era lo real y lo que no lo era.

Pude ver pasar a lo largo de los días diferentes personas mientras me inyectaban de vez en cuando alguna que otra cosa, siempre eran diferentes enfermeras, alguna incluso me miraban con rabia y otras con tristeza mientras me peinaban mi cabello o me aseaban. Nunca vi una cara conocida salvo el del medico que me inyectaba siempre era el mismo.

Los días empezaron a pasar sin darme apenas cuenta, transformándose en semanas, las semanas en meses y estos en años, mi cerebro solo se anclaba a la realidad cuando pensaba en él, mi marido, mi todo. Incluso a veces sentía su presencia a mi lado, pero eso era imposible nadie podía venir a verme según dijo una de las enfermeras, tenía totalmente restringidas las visitas por ser una paciente violenta, no me dejaban juntarme con otros pacientes, encerrada en estas cuatro pareces que estaba segura que serían mi tumba.

No se el tiempo que había pasado cuando de pronto alguien que yo no reconocía con el cabello rubio se acerco a mi. Su mirada llena de tristeza me miraba fijamente, se me hacía conocida, pero en este momento no sabia exactamente quien era la que intentaba hablar conmigo, solo podía escuchar murmullos que no comprendía, podía ver como sus labios se movían pero no entendía los sonidos que salían de sus labios.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo entre sollozos mientras me sujetaba de una de mis manos-no se como podrás perdonarme lo que te he hecho pero necesito que lo hagas Isabella, no supe comprenderte, siempre tuve envidia de ti, de tu libertad, de tu vida y todo lo que te ha ocurrido es por mi culpa.

-Quiero a Edward-dije entre balbuceos con mi mirada perdida en una de las paredes mientras tenía apoyada mi cabeza en una de ellas, esas eran la únicas palabras que siempre salia de mi boca cuando intentaban hablar conmigo, era como un conjuro para que el apareciera algún día a buscarme, pero nunca daban resultado.

-Yo te ayudaré te lo prometo, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Se lo que pretende mi padre pero no se lo permitiré. No soy un monstruo como él y no permitiré que te hagan más daño de lo que ya te han hecho-la rubia siguió hablándome pero yo apenas la entendía. Las drogas que aún dominaban mi cuerpo apenas me hacían comprender que era la realidad de la ficción.

-Quiero a Edward-una lagrima me recorrió por la mejilla pero yo apenas pude sentir la humedad de ella mientras que mi mente volvían a invocar esos ojos verdes que me acompañaban en mis noches y mis días, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara mientras su imagen me sonreía también-Edward has venido-dije mientras la rubia se giraba a mirar donde lo hacía yo.

-No esta Isabella, pero lo buscaré por ti y te lo traeré, solo aguanta un poco.

Sentí como depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y después su presencia desaparecía, volví a encerrarme en la soledad a la espera de que mi marido volviera a mi, sentir la calidez de sus brazos a mi alrededor, pero los días seguían pasando y él no aparecía. Mi corazón no se daba por vencido, sabia que él tarde o temprano vendría a rescatarme de nuevo pero en cambio mi mi mente se iba muriendo poco a poco.


	34. Capitulo 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Salí de esa institución hecha un mar de lagrimas ver a Bella de esa manera, me hacía sentir mas monstruo de lo que ya me sentía, nunca debí hacer caso a mi padre, tenía que a verme rebelado en su momento y terminar antes este maldito juego, como lo hizo ella y haberla intentado ayudar apoyándola y haciéndola saber que estaría a su lado siempre, pero la riqueza y el poder me nublo la conciencia haciéndome el animal egoísta que ahora era, esa que ahora día a día me iba consumiendo poco a poco matándome en vida.

Yo Rosalie Halle ha estas alturas de mi vida no sabia que me esperaba en el futuro, pero necesitaba resolver algunos asuntos antes de que la enfermedad que se abría paso en mi cuerpo consumiéndome poco a poco, empezaba a sentir los estragos de ella, ya no me sentía tan bonita y tan orgullosa como hace unos años, pero antes de dejar este mundo necesitaba hacer algo que perdonara todo el daño que había hecho a lo largo de mi vida.

Nací en la cuna de una familia adinerada, tenía siempre todo lo que quería excepto el cariño de mis padres. Cada cumpleaños, cada momento especial de mi vida ellos nunca estuvieron para acompañarme, tenía bien planeadas sus vidas, y aunque desde el exterior se podía ver una familia amorosa y unida, dentro de esas cuatro paredes no lo eramos en absoluto.

Me crié gracias a las niñeras que eran contratadas por mi padre para mi educación, mi madre nunca tuvo tiempo para mi, solo le importaba la ropa que iba a vestir en su próxima fiesta, cotillear con sus amigas las cuales les encantaban apuñalarse por la espalda sin que la otra se diera cuenta y el dinero que pudiera sacarle a mi padre. Era un mundo lleno de envidia, egoísmo, en el cual yo me crié. Nos preparaban como señoritas de compañía que no teníamos opinión ni razón frente a esos magnates llenos de dinero y poder los cuales prácticamente nos eran adjudicados desde nacimiento.

Mi padre uno de esos hombres, solo se acordaba de mi cada vez que tenía que abrir su billetera para darme dinero o algún regalo caro por que se le había olvidado alguna fecha importante, nunca estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesite, cuando por alguna cosa necesitaba a mi padre a mi lado, como por ejemplo cuando en el colegio pedían que lo lleváramos para alguna reunión siempre era Emily o Sam quien venían en su representación.

Nunca tuve a ninguno a mi lado, pero me acostumbre a mi vida llena de soledad, aprendí abrirme paso en este mundo lleno de egoísmo e hipocresía, pero algo cambio. El día que mi querida madre nos informo que una nueva integrante se añadiría a la familia. Yo no la conocía personalmente, pero por oídas de mis abuelos sabia que era la hija de la oveja negra de la familia. Nunca supe que hizo mi tío Charlie para que le repudiara, pero sinceramente tampoco me importaba, ni su historia ni la de mi supuesta prima.

Para mi sería un nuevo estorbo que se unía a esta estúpida familia, seguramente sería una niña tonta de pueblo que se pasaría llorando durante todo este tiempo por la muerte de sus papas, algo patético, pero ya me ocuparía yo de que no se acercara a mi ni a mi mundo perfecto, no me daría pena tratarla con la indiferencia que se merecía por interrumpir en mi vida.

Fue un lunes cuando la puerta sonó dándome el aviso que la niña había llegado, no me interesaba conocerla durante por eso de inmediato cogí mi móvil para hacer planes con mi novio de toda la vida Royce, era uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Chicago y él que habían sido elegido por mis padres para mi, él ya me había planteado el pasar la ultima semana de vacaciones con él en una casa que tenía en la playa y ahora mismo tenía la excusa perfecta para marcharme y no aguantar la insoportable visita. Cuando estaba hablando con el teléfono una cara desconocida se asomo a mi puerta, una persona con la cara de corazón con un largo pelo castaño y ojos de color chocolate había que reconocer que era muy guapa algo que me dio rabia, por eso me levante de esa manera y la cerré la puerta en las narices, no podía permitir que me hiciera sombra con esa belleza natural que había visto de primera mano.

Fue tal mi rabia que al final estuve toda la semana completa con Royce en su casa, marchándome de compras cuando sabia que él iba a traer compañía o incluso entregándome a él como mandaba las reglas de las relaciones en este punto. Regrese un día antes de empezar el instituto y aproveche esa mañana para dejarle en claro que no la quería a mi lado, así paso la semana completa ignorándola hasta que mi querida madre tuvo la gran idea de hacer una fiesta para darle la bienvenida.

Al menos conseguí uno de mis objetivos, comprarle el vestido que menos destacara en ella, pero no lo conseguí del todo, el estúpido de Jacob tuvo que fijarse en ella y presentársela a mis amigos integrándola así en nuestro grupo, yo tuve que tragarme toda mi rabia y empezar a ordenarla que era lo que tenía que vestir para que la aceptarán en él pero sin destacar demasiado.

Pero aún así la envidia sobre ella me corría por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo escuchándola como lo hacía más de una vez riéndose con la gente del servicio consiguiendo esa atención que yo siempre había reclamado, incluidos la peor basura de la calle era llamada la atención por ella, de eso me di cuenta cuando ese chico pandillero se acerco a ella una de las veces que tuvimos ensayo con las animadoras y yo tuve que llevármela interrumpiéndolo por petición de Jacob que se había puesto como un bestia al darse cuenta que alguien más había robado su atención.

Ya no solo tenía un pretendiente en nuestra sociedad si no que al parecer también había llamado la atención de ese pandillero, pero eso dañaría la imagen de mi familia por eso tuve que amenazarla con contárselo a mis padre para que nuestra imagen no fuera comidilla de conversaciones por un estúpido capricho de la niñata esta.

Pero al parecer no me hizo caso, la volví a ver con él el día que Jessica una chica de la pandilla decidió hacer una fiesta, vi como Jacob la buscaba por toda la fiesta, pero al fijarme en el balcón la vi hablando de nuevo con esa rata de la sociedad. En ese momento no quise desenmascararla al igual que en la reunión que tuvo mi padre con la plataforma que habían creado, tenía que ser paciente y jugar esa carta cuando la tuviera más a mi favor, y así fue el día que Paul me entrego unas fotos de ella y su amiguito besándose en la puerta de nuestra casa. Supe como conseguir todo lo que quería de Jacob ofreciendola a mi prima en bandeja de plata, pero mientras ella jugaba a ser la sumisa de Jacob yo mande las fotos a mis padres, era el momento perfecto para librarme de ella.

Y así fue, justo en la fiesta del tonto de Jacob apareció de nuevo el estúpido ese y la trampa estaba hecha pero como siempre el idiota de turno tuvo que meter la pata y enfrentarse a él pudiendo echar a perder mi plan, pero las amenazas infundadas a mi prima jugaron a mi favor sobre todo cuando recibí la llamada esperada informándome que mis padres nos esperaban en casa y después de la discusión que tuvieron con ella conseguí librarme de la estúpida Bella para siempre.

Los meses empezaron a pasar y mi vida volvió a ser lo de siempre, con mis fiestas, mis compras y mi infiel novio al cual le tenía que soportar, pero en una de las fiestas de los chicos perdí durante un tiempo de vista a Jacob después de tener una pequeña discusión, no paso mucho rato cuando uno de nuestros amigos lo descubrió en el cuarto de baño prácticamente desmayado con un golpe en la cara, lo llevamos entre todos a su casa pero hasta después de varios días no supe lo que había pasado, por eso cuando se recibió la llamada de que Bella había desparecido del internado no me pillo de sorpresa, al parecer la pequeña imbécil se había escapado con el pandillero.

Rezaba por que no la encontrarán nunca, pero mis padres dieron algunas ruedas de prensa pidiendo que la soltarán, yo no entendía su empeño por encontrarla, pero volví a sentir esa ira y esa rabia por ver como mis padres estaban preocupados por encontrarla, pero que equivocada estaba en esa época, no era preocupación por ella sino por su herencia, esa que supuestamente tenía que ser heredada por mi madre, pero después de una llamada de su abogado se enteraron que al ser adoptada y no ser hija de sangre, sus padres prácticamente no le habían dejado nada, dejando la inmensa herencia a su hijo Charlie Swan que al morir se lo dejo a su hija Isabella.

Por eso la buscaban tan desesperadamente, a parte que mi padre junto con sus amigos Marcus y Harry querían ingresar en la política y necesitaban dar la imagen de familia preocupada por la sobrina perdida, aunque yo sabía que no era así, mi padre después de las declaraciones de esa chica que había salido por televisión dejo la búsqueda en suspenso para dedicarse en pleno a la política.

Pero al entrar mi padre en ella y ser declarado uno de los miembros del gobierno necesitaba mucho dinero para su despegue y la búsqueda de Isabella volvió a su inicio, no con los fines que en un principio hacían creer a todo el mundo, sino por otras cosas, fue cuando pude ver por primera vez el monstruo que tenía por mi padre al escuchar una de sus conversaciones con un tal James que como pude ver por una rendija de la puerta estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de su despacho.

-¿Crees que aparecerán pronto?-pregunto mi padre al chico que estaba fumándose un cigarro con los pies encima de la mesa.

-Lo harán solo hay que tener paciencia, la presencia de los federales han detenido un poco nuestros planes, pero dejemos que se relajen un poco las cosas y luego moveremos nuestras fichas.-dijo él mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo James, necesito ese territorio para mis negocios-mi padre empezó a pasear por su despacho y yo tuve que esconderme detrás de la puerta por si acaso me veía como espiaba lo que decían.

-¿Que te crees que yo no ganaría algo con este asunto?-dijo el hombre con chaqueta de cuero mientras se levantaba-tengo las mismas ganas que tu de joder a ese cabrón pero por motivos diferentes, solo quiero cambiar un punto en nuestro trato.

-¿Y que es?-dijo mi padre mirándole fijamente.

-Quiero a la chica para mi-tuve que taparme la boca por el jadeo que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca-esa pequeña gata me debe algo y pienso cobrármela.

-Es tuya, a Jacob no creo que le importe que te la ceda, en cuanto cumpla los veintiuno y nos firme el poder que necesitamos será toda tuya-pude escuchar como una sonrisa siniestra salia de su despacho.

-¿Como piensas que acceda a firmarte lo que tu quieres?-dijo James-si te acuerdas esta bajo la protección de Mansen.

-Eso dejalo en mi mano.

No quise escuchar más y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no podía creer lo perverso que podía llegar a ser mi padre, lagrimas de arrepentimiento salían de mis ojos por no haber hecho las cosas bien desde un principio con Isabella, pero ahora es cuando rezaba por que nunca la pudieran encontrar para que estos dos monstruos no consiguieran llevar sus planes a cabo.

Pasaron meses sin saber si saber si habían encontrado o no a Bella, por eso decidí seguir con mi vida. Hasta ese maldito día. Me invitaron a una carrera de coches, al principio iba todo muy bien hasta que vi llegar un coche que no conocía, un Ferrary rojo. Al acercarme para ver al conductor que conducía tremendo coche prácticamente me quede congelada cuando vi a Isabella descender de él.

Las palabras de esos dos malditos rondaban aún en mi cabeza y necesitaba hacer que desapareciera de estos entornos lo mas rápido posible, por eso volví a comportarme como la perra que era con ella, pero al parecer estos meses que Isabella estuvo fuera de nuestra casa le dieron el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquiera, se la veía una chica segura de ella misma, sin miedo de decir lo que pensaba y con ganas de comerse el mundo.

Después de quedarme totalmente fría por sus palabras, una de las chicas de mi grupo me llevaron donde supuestamente estarían nuestros novios, pero como siempre Royce estaba enrollándose con la primera guarra que se le había cruzado, yo como venganza empecé a beber mientras me juraba que el primer hombre que se me cruzara le besaría y así fue.

En ese momento un hombre enorme con chaqueta de cuero y un pañuelo en la cabeza paso por delante y yo sin pensármelo dos veces le metí la lengua hasta la campanilla, él rápidamente me respondido y una gran fuego me atravesó el cuerpo, jamas me había sentido de esta manera y me gustaba estar entre sus brazos. Cuando me separe de él sus ojos negros como el carbón y su sonrisa de niño bueno me deslumbro. Por unos minutos me quede sin palabras.

-Vaya gatita sabia que algún día caerías rendida a mis pies-dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada. Ese comentario rompió el hechizo y dándome la vuelta saque la perra que tenía dentro.

-Eres un gilipollas y no te creas que pasara de esto-dije poniendo una mueca de asco.

-Por que corre ahora mi amiga que si no sabrías hasta donde tu cuerpo es afectado por el mio-con una de sus sonrisas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía donde Isabella se preparaba para correr la siguiente carrera.

Sabia que le conocía de algo, era el amigo de mi prima y alguien prohibido para mi, pero como me había dicho mi cuerpo ya había quedado afectado por el suyo, un gran fuego recorría el mio cada vez que recordaba ese maravilloso beso, pero no podía pensar de nuevo egoistamente otra persona corría peligro y por primera vez necesitaba hacer algo.

Estuve toda la noche vigilando a Isabella y hay que reconocer que era muy buena en lo que hacía, hasta el punto de ganar a los mejores como Jacob y Royce. Fue así como se creo el conflicto entre Jacob e Isabella, por el miedo de que la hiciera algo de nuevo llame a la policía para que pararán esta locura, pero como siempre ellos llegaban tarde algo que no hizo el príncipe azul de mi prima que fue él el que le paro las manos a Jacob.

Se creo un poco de pánico cuando el novio de mi prima saco su arma y apunto a Jacob, pero justo llego la policía haciéndome respirar un poco más tranquila y dándome el motivo para salir corriendo de allí para no manchar la reputación de mi padre por ser la hija del impecable ministros y estar envuelta en una carrera ilegal.

Pero al parecer el plan de mi padre ya estaba en marcha y así lo escuche cuando entre en mi casa y pude escuchar a mi padre dar luz blanca al plan que había creado junto con el hombre que había estado en mi casa unos meses atrás. Mi padre llamo a sus hombres para hacer una limpieza según el había llamado a su plan pero antes de que saliera por la puerta intente desesperadamente detenerle para que no lo hiciera.

-Padre no lo hagas-me puse delante de la puerta cerrándole el paso pero él con furia se acerco a mi.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-me sujeto de uno de mis brazos y prácticamente me arrastro hacia su despacho-no tengo tiempo que perder y por tu culpa me retrasare.

-No puedes hacerle daño a Isabella-dije intentando reclamar a su humanidad, pero él estaba cegado.

-Y no se lo haré solamente la encerrare en un hospital psiquiátrico por loca y si tu no quieres tener el mismo trato mas te vale hacer todo lo que te digo-una vez que ingresamos a su despacho de uno de los cajones saco un billete de avión y prácticamente me lo tiro a la cara, cuando lo mire pude ver que su destino era Londres al parecer quería deshacerse también de mi.

-No puedes hacerme esto-las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza y me dirigía a salir del despacho.

-Si puedo, aún eres menor de edad por eso ingresaras en ese internado hasta que puedas salir a la universidad de Londres, no quiero que vuelvas por aquí hasta que no termines la universidad y como te vea por aquí te juro que negaré que tengo una hija-mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el miedo que empezaba a tener-SAM-grito mi padre no tardo ni unos minutos cuando Sam apareció por la puerta-lleva a Rosalie al aeropuerto y asegurate que coge ese avión.

Así fue como arrastras me sacaron de lo que había sido mi casa por casi dieciocho años para mandarme aún país que prácticamente era desconocido para mi.

Después de casi tres años no termine la universidad si no que me dedique hacer cursos de mecánica que era algo que me gustaba y a trabajar para ahorrar todo el dinero que pude para regresar a Chicago, de alguna manera averigüe donde tenían retenida a Isabella y me decidí a visitarla, sabia que al decir mi apellido me dejarían entrar a verla y fue así cuando me encontré con la nefasta visión de esa habitación. Mi prima esta completamente ida por todas las drogas que la estaban dando, al parecer mi padre ya había conseguido lo que quería, pero todavía no la había entregado al cerdo ese que tanto la quería.

Tenía que evitarlo de alguna manera y solo se me ocurría de una manera. Tenía que buscar a sus amigos y a su novio. Me decidí por buscar primero a Edward ese era el nombre que no dejaba de repetir mi prima, tendría que hacer una visita a la penitenciaria de Chicago donde seguramente estaba encerrado el chico.

Después de dar mis datos en la entrada me llevaron ha una sala donde había varias cabinas donde los presos se reunían con las visitas, algo que me ponía nerviosas, había verdaderos asesinos, que al verme entrar me comían con la mirada pero necesitaba dejar mis miedos atrás para poder concentrarme en lo que tenía que hablar con este chico.

Al verlo entrar supe inmediatamente quien era, sus ojos verdes fríos como el hielo no dejaron de mirarme hasta que me senté frente a él, solo pude verlo negar con la cabeza negándose hablar conmigo mientras se levantaba de su silla, pude ver lo alto que era pero al ver que se quería ir apoye mi mano de manera desesperada y por primera vez salieron de mi boca palabras que nunca había pronunciado hacía otra persona-por favor-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me avisaron que tenía una visita, al principio no me lo pude creer dos visitas en menos de una semana por eso decidí ir a ver quien sería, la curiosidad me pudo pero al llegar al sitio que supuestamente me esperaba la persona que venia a verme no había nadie, me senté esperando mientras veía como compañeros de la cárcel a cada lado mio hablaban con otra gente, seguramente familia de ellos o incluso novias. La puerta se volvió abrir pero nunca me espere ver entrar la persona que estaba entrando en ese momento.

Mi furia empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo y mi mirada se volvió helada como un tempano de hielo. Cuando la vi acercarse donde yo estaba sentado empecé a negarme hablar con ella, no quería hacerlo con una persona que tanto daño le había hecho a mi mujer y quizá una de las que serían la culpable de retener a mi pequeña en algún psiquiátrico destruyéndola.

Pero hizo algo que hasta a mi me sorprendió, la vi andar más deprisa cuando estaba por marcharme y poniendo una mano en el cristal vi como sus labios salían dos palabras que me desarmaron.

-Por favor-vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. En ese momento aparte por unos segundos todo mi odio hacía ella y accedí a sentarme a escuchar que era lo que quería decirme. Cogimos los teléfonos para hablar pero mis primeras palabras no fueron todo lo amables que seguramente ella pensaban que serían.

-Que coño haces aquí-dije en un siseo.

-He venido a intentar ayudaros-dijo ella.

-¿Ayudar tú a que?¿a destruirnos aún más?por tú culpa mi mujer sufrió durante mucho tiempo-cerré mi mano alrededor del telefono con tal fuerza que pensé que lo rompería-y ahora me dices ¿que bienes ayudar?, pues gracias pero no necesitamos tu ayuda-volví a intentar levantarme pero sus palabras me detuvieron en el acto.

-Se donde esta Isabella-volvi a mirarla fijamente esperando que siguiera hablando- la he encontrado y la he visto-por un momento sentí como el auricular se me soltaba de la mano, mi pequeña la habían visto.

-Don...donde esta-exigí-¿esta bien?-al ver como ella bajaba la mirada y una lagrima recorría su mejilla el corazón se me paro-ROSALIE ¿QUE COÑO LE PASA A ISABELLA?-grite a pleno pulmón haciéndola saltar de su silla y consiguiendo que por unos segundos todo el mundo se fijaran en mi pero aún así no desvié mi mirada de ella.

-La mantienen drogada todo el día, prácticamente a perdido la razón, no sabe diferenciar lo que es real y lo que no-se limpio la lagrima de su mejilla mientras la veía como su labio empezaba a temblar-solo sabe llamarte a ti, ni siquiera me ha reconocido cuando le he hablado.

-Y a que has venido ¿a informarme de lo jodida que esta?¿te ha enviado tu padre para hacerme sufrir?-dije entre dientes mientras golpeaba la mesa con mi puño.

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza-él ni siquiera sabe que estoy en el país-volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas mientras seguía hablando-te juro que él no me ha mandado, a sido decisión miá venir, quiero ayudaros -ya no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas y prácticamente se deshizo delante mio-necesito ayudaros y que me perdonéis todo el daño que os he hecho sobre todo a Isabella.

-¿y tu que ganas con todo esto?-no me daba pena sus lagrimas, quería que sufriera por cada lagrima que había derramado Bella por su culpa.

-Nada, yo no gano absolutamente nada, solo un poco de paz-llevo su mano hacia su cabello y fue cuando me fije en lo esquelética y la ojeras que marcaban su cara, su piel blanca como la nieve tenía algunos moratones, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente se bajo de inmediato la manga de su camisa y bajo su mirada como si el suelo fuera más interesante de lo que hablábamos.

-Estas enferma-dije en un susurro consiguiendo que ella me mirara con asombro-¿que tienes?.

-Te...tengo Sida-dijo ella mirando hacía un lado como si tuviera vergüenza en confesármelo-no esta muy avanzado aún pero no tengo muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cuando te enteraste?-pregunte.

-En Londres, en una revisión de rutina para mi trabajo, al parecer ya llevaba enferma durante un año, fue un regalo de mi ex-novio-me volvió a mirar a los ojos fijamente-por eso necesito esto, tengo que limpiar mi alma antes de morir.

-Rosalie, si dices que no lo tienes muy avanzado quizá te queden muchos mas años-mi furia se había apaciguado totalmente al comprender sus motivos, egoístas, pero al menos había recapacitado.

-Según el medico si comienzo pronto el tratamiento me quedarían casi veinte años para vivir, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho dinero para ello-empezó a jugar con el puño de su camisa con nerviosismo-el dinero que tenía me lo he gastado en el viaje de regreso y en el alquiler de un piso, tengo que buscar trabajo para poder mantenerme pero es difícil nadie quiere contratar a una persona enferma y menos con esta enfermedad .

-Busca a Alice-dije sin pensarlo, ella me miro sorprendida al escucharme-yo no te daré la espalda como tu lo hiciste con Isabella, pero no te equivoque no lo hago por mi, si por mi fuera te morirías en la calle como mereces, pero si se enterará Bella no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Lo comprendo-dijo agachando la cabeza por mis duras palabras-de todas maneras gracias pero no se donde buscarla.

-Te vendrá bien tomar un café en la cafetería que esta en la calle principal allí hacen los mejores cafés-después de decirla esto me levante sin despedirme y me marche.

La había enviado en la cafetería donde según me había dicho Carlisle se reunían los chicos, ellos sabrían lo que hacer con ella. Cuando llegue a mi celda mi compañero no estaba dejándome tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado con la rubia, ahora si que teníamos que llevar a cabo el plan de sacarme de aquí cuanto antes, Bella estaba sufriendo y necesitaba rescatarla, solo esperaba que se les ocurriera un buen plan para salir de este infiernos cuanto antes.


	35. Capitulo 34

**CAPITULO 34**

La semana que habíamos puesto como fecha limite Carlisle y yo había cumplido ayer, pero aún no tenía noticias de ellos y era algo que me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, las palabras de Rosalie me atormentaban cada noche, el mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez cada noche, veía como Bella gritaba mi nombre mientras gente con bata blanca la rodeaban y la clavaban agujas una y otra vez estando ella atada a una especie de camilla.

Siempre me levantaba gritando llamándola, mi compañero ya se había cansado de despertarme por eso ya no hacía caso de mis gritos, pero los días no eran mejores, últimamente tenía bronca tras bronca con los compañeros, no había día que no terminara en la celda de aislamiento por unas horas por causar peleas, pero gracias a estar aislado pude empezar a tratar mi propio plan de escapatoria por si el de mi pandilla no funcionaba, cada día conseguía escaparme a la biblioteca de la cárcel planeando mi fuga alternativo a la espera de que Carlisle viniera a mi visita programada con la esperanza que a ellos se les hubiera ocurrido algo para sacarme de aquí.

A las cuatro me avisaron de que tenía la visita de mi "abogado", quería hablarme de mi supuesta defensa para el inexistente juicio. Esta vez pidió intimidad con su cliente, por ese motivo según el derecho de colegiados de la abogacía no podría haber ni escuchas en la sala de interrogatorio ni podrían mirarnos a través de los espejos.

-Aún estamos a la espera de que algún juez nos haga caso para exponer tú caso-dijo él haciéndome saber que por ese terreno no podríamos conseguir nada.

-Sabes que mientras Billy este en el parlamento por ese camino no podremos conseguir nada-saque del bolsillo de mi mono de preso una carta y se la entregue-tengo que salir pronto de aquí Carlisle, Bella corre peligro.

-Ya no lo ha contado Rosalie-abrio el sobre para poder leerlo y volvió a mirarme con asombro-¿quieres morir?

-No, solo representarlo-dije en un susurro-me he informado, hay un tipo de droga que suministrando la dosis correcta hace que los latidos de mi corazón disminuya lo suficiente como para que crean que he muerto, el resto del plan esta escrito ahí-dije mirando el folio que había extraído del sobre.

-Será como tu digas, veré donde puedo encontrar esto-volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre y me miro fijamente- esa chica, Rosalie, estaba mal cuando la encontramos, fue una buena jugada que la mandaras al restaurante, la he puesto en tratamiento gracias a unos contactos que tenía en el hospital de Chicago, se le ha podido dar los medicamentos y empezar a tratarla creo que podremos prolongar su vida unos años más.

-Me importa una mierda esa rubia-dije entre dientes, pude ver una pequeña luz de reproche en sus ojos por mis palabras pero de inmediato desapareció, él sabia todo lo que había sufrido Bella por su culpa y la pena hacía ella había desaparecido hace mucho-tenéis que seguir los pasos de ese sobre dentro de tres días tengo que salir de aquí, necesito que busques esa droga y la manera de administrármelo Carlisle, al igual dile a Jasper que busque como coño entrar en ese manicomio, me da igual si tenéis que ingresarme a mi mismo por loco pero hay que sacarla.

-Se que lo prioritario es sacar a Bella de ese psiquiátrico, en un principio pensábamos sacarla nosotros, pero si están tan grave como Rosalie nos ha contado, podríamos hacerle más daños a su cerebro del que podamos ayudarla, por eso lo primero es sacarte a ti y que sea a ti quien vea al primero. Esme se esta dedicando a recopilar todo la información que puede de ese sitio. Cuando regresemos a la guarida ya habrá averiguado todo y sabremos como sacarla.

-Según tu opinión medica, ¿como nos encontraremos a Bella?-mi preocupación me oprimía el pecho y después de mi pregunta no sabía si estaría del todo listo para escuchar su contestación.

-Según las palabras de Rosalie ella ahora mismo no distingue la realidad de la ficción gracias a las drogas que la están suministrando, pero sinceramente, si siguen proporcionándole tantas como en estos últimos tres años para hacerla lo suficiente sumisa puede crear una adicción por ellas, destruyendo totalmente la voluntad que quizás ahora este escasa en ella-dijo pensando más para él que para mi- y quedando así como, que palabras puedo usar para que me comprendas-dijo en mirando hacia otro lado-es como si se convirtiera en una muñeca de trapo la cual puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

-Es lo que querían ellos, ¿crees que ya lo hayan conseguido?-pregunte yo.

-No, al parecer aún tiene algo de voluntad y sigue luchando contra sus demonios, por eso aún la retienen allí-dijo él mientras me miraba-mientras ella este agarrada a tú recuerdo, que es lo que hace según me ha dicho Rosalie, aún no podrán manejarla, pero si te soy sincero no se hasta que punto podrá seguir luchando.

-Por eso tenemos que sacarla de allí-dije poniéndome de pie-¿que consecuencias podríamos encontrarnos cuando la saquemos de allí?-quería saber a que nos enfrentaríamos.

-Cuando la retiremos las drogas tendremos síndrome de abstinencia, quizá perdida de peso, quizá locura temporal, hasta que no la vea no podre diagnosticar nada-me dijo con tristeza- puede que incluso seria lo mejor crearla un coma farmacológico para que pasara todo eso lo mejor posible, pero no pierdas la esperanza podremos sacarla de ese pozo en el que esta metida.

-Eso espero que no estemos llegando tarde-suspire intentandome dar todo el valor que me faltaba para llegar a tiempo a sacarla.

-Mi tiempo ha acabado, enseguida nos pondremos en marcha con tu plan, espero que salga bien ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? Puedes que corras algún peligro si te administramos más de lo recomendable.

-Saldrá bien, confió en ti-me despedí de él y salí de la habitación hacia mi celda.

Saldría bien mi plan, tenía que salir bien y ha estas alturas no podía dudar de que mi plan saliera mal después de todo. Llegue a la celda y mi compañero estaba allí, apenas hable con él, necesitaba centrarme en todos los detalles de lo que dentro de tres días tendría que hacer y prepararme sicologicamente para ello.

A los tres días William tenía una visita que era la que yo esperaba, él iba a ser el encargado de recibir la supuesta inyección que tendría que suministrarme. Mis nervios se pusieron de punta y los segundos se hacían eternos. No sé cuanto tiempo habría pasado cuando trajeron a mi compañero de nuevo a la celda.

-¿Los tienes?-pregunte una vez que ingreso en la celda.

-Si, me ha dicho mi "novia"-dijo haciendo las comillas entre los dedos-que te lo administre a la hora de la comida para que se haga más creíble.

-Perfecto-dije con una sonrisa.

-De todas maneras la próxima vez podrías traerme una "novia"soltera a la sala de parejas-dijo con una sonrisa-al menos podría haberme divertido un poco y no que hemos estado como dos horas mirándonos.

-Lo siento, pero en ese momento solo pensé en ella-dije pensando en Alice.

-Bueno, también me ha dicho que el fármaco tardará al rededor de media hora en hacerte efecto.

-Gracias William-dije dándole la mano.

-Sin problema, una vez que salgas dale recuerdos a la morena.

El tiempo paso demasiado despacio para lo que a mi me habría gustado, pero la hora de la comida llego y antes de que los carceleros vinieran a buscarme, William me inyecto la jeringuilla. Yo no note nada, pero según iba pasando el tiempo sentí como mi cuerpo se iba calentando. Cuando me senté a comer el sudor empezaba a recorrer mi frente pero a la vez el calor se transformo en frio y sentí como mi ritmo cardíaco iba descendiendo.

-Edward ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto uno de los presos que estaba a mi lado, yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras me limpiaba el sudor con una de mis manos-yo creo que no lo estas, te ves muy pálido.

-Tranquilo estoy bien-los parpados me pesaban y de repente ya no estaba sentado me había caído al suelo mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Pude escuchar como ese mismo preso daba el grito de alarma y como pasos corrían a mi alrededor. No podía ver nada, pero en cambio mi sentido del oído si seguía funcionando. Me sentía pesado como una losa y sentí como varios brazos intentaban levantarme. Mi respiración casi apenas se sentía y los latidos de mi corazón apenas eran perceptibles.

-SE ESTA MURIENDO-grito una voz que no supe identificar. Después de eso no escucha nada más.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve bagando por la oscuridad, pero un fuerte golpe me saco de ella. Me dolía el pecho al respirar y mis parpados pesaban demasiado para obedecerme. Pero necesitaba luchar por recuperarme. Poco a poco la claridad se iba abriendo paso a través de mis ojos y algunas figuras aún desfiguradas se habrían paso.

-Vamos Edward abre los ojos-de repente una luz demasiado fuerte me apunto directo al ojo haciéndome cerrarlo de nuevo-sus pupilas empiezan a reaccionar-dijo la voz de Carlisle.

-Menos mal pensaba que nos lo habríamos cargado-esa era la voz de ¿Emmett?-menudo susto nos has dado jefe.

-Cállate Emmett-dijo la voz de Esme a mi otro lado-Tranquilo cariño vas a estar bien-dijo mientras me acariciaba con extrema dulzura una de mis manos. Al fondo podía escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia donde supuestamente estaría transladandome, pero al abrir los ojos y empezar a enfocar fue cuando me di cuenta de toda la gente que me rodeada.

-Lo...¿lo conseguimos?-dije con la voz un poco ronca.

-Si tu plan funciono-dijo Jasper a mi lado-cuando interceptamos la llamada de emergencia de la penitenciaria sabíamos que serias tu por quien llamaba, Bree y Sussi se encargaron de interceptarla y nosotros la cogimos prestada.

-Te queda bien la bata-dije con un amago de sonrisa al verle vestido con la bata de medico.

-Quizá después de todo esta es mi vocación-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dejaros de tonterías-dijo la voz de Carlisle -¿Como te encuentras?.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-dije intentando levantarme pero un fuerte mareo me hizo tumbarme de nuevo-¿Donde vamos?.

-A casa-dijo la voz alegre de Emmett que era el que conducía la ambulancia-todos allí te están esperando.

-Me alegro-cerré los ojos un momento, aún me sentía algo débil.

-Te daré algo para que estés más relajado-Vi como Carlisle preparaba algo en una jeringuilla.

-No, necesito estar despierto, tenemos que liberar a Bella-intente luchar de nuevo por levantarme pero unos fuertes brazos me retuvieron en la camilla.

-Tranquilo en un par de horas estarás como nuevo, pero debes estar fuerte para pensar en un plan-la voz de Jasper como siempre tan conciliadora me tranquilizo dejando que Carlisle me inyectara eso.

No tarde mucho en dejarme llevar por el cansancio que tenía mi cuerpo y relajarme al saber que era un hombre libre por fin. Pero no pude dormir del todo, pude notar como la ambulancia paraba y como mi cuerpo era llevado de un sitio a otro. Pero aún así mis ojos no se abrieron. Hubo también tiempo de total tranquilidad donde no escuche absolutamente en nada, mi mente estaba tranquila y el olor de Bella me inundo por completo, era como si ella volviera a estar de nuevo a mi lado llenándome totalmente de tranquilidad.

Pero esa paz se rompió en el momento que abrí mis ojos y no la vi a mi lado, aunque su olor aun se mantenía en esa habitación que no reconocía. Me levante sobresaltado al escuchar un ruido y fue cuando lo vi. Su pañuelo estaba encima de una de las mesillas, lo cogí con la mano temblorosa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lleve a mi nariz. De allí procedía su aroma, aunque había pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que la había visto aún mantenía su olor.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta pero antes de que pudiera dar paso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Alice al principio su mirada fue feliz al verme, pero al ver lo que sostenía en mis manos sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Se acerco a mi con cautela sentándose a mi lado como no queriendo romper mi burbuja mientras yo volvía abrazar su pañuelo junto a mi pecho y cerraba con fuerza mis ojos mientras sentía como uno de sus pequeños brazos me abrazaban por los hombros.

-Ella va a estar bien-dije sin mirarla.

-Claro que lo va a estar, te esta esperando-me miro con una sonrisa triste-como la otra vez que la salvaste, eres su héroe.

-Dios Alice la hecho tanto de menos-apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras miles de malas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza-¿y si no puedo hacerla regresar?¿y si lo que encuentro ya no es ella?¿y si después de todo hemos llegado tarde?. No podría soportar verla como un cascaron vació.

-No digas eso por favor-una pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron su mejillas -no dudes ahora Edward, no puedo perder a mi mejor amiga, ahora que tenemos la esperanza de encontrarla, no podemos perderla cuando la tenemos tan cerca.

-Lo se pequeña, pero me da tanto miedo con lo que podamos encontrarnos-me abrace a ella mientras que dejaba que descargara todo lo que había tenido retenido por este tiempo-tranquila te prometo que la traeremos de vuelta.

-Tengo algo para ti-vi como una de sus manos desaparecía en uno de sus bolsillos y con un pequeño tirón saco una cadena con dos anillos. La alianza de Bella y la mía, mire fijamente la suya y me acorde del día que se la puse en el dedo, recode su hermosa sonrisa al verme aparecer por la puerta de la iglesia, lo hermosa que se la veía en el altar con su vestido blanco parecía un ángel. Con un temblor en mi mano las cogí cerrando el puño como si quisiera que se fundieran en mi piel me jure a mi mismo que pronto estaría de regreso con su dueña una de ellas.

-¿Donde las encontraste?-pregunte mientras desabrochaba el cierre de la cadena y me la colocaba alrededor de mi cuello.

-Cuando vimos Jasper y yo que Bella no venía detrás de nosotros, regresamos por el camino que habíamos seguido y encontré la suya cerca de la entrada secreta de la guarida, al parecer se le callo del suelo al forcejear con quien se la llevo.

-Debería haber estado con ella para protegerla-dije mirando a un punto vació de la pared recordando esa trágica noche.

-No te culpes, bastante tengo con la culpa que lleva sobre los hombros Jasper, a estado estos tres años castigándose a si mismo por no haber estado lo suficiente atento esa noche y darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que Bella no nos seguía. Quisimos regresar para intentar encontrarla pero no lo conseguimos y regresamos a la guarida por si te encontrábamos y poder ayudarte, cuando nos aseguramos que no había nadie peligroso en los alrededores volvimos a entrar en la guarida y descubrimos a James recorriendola como si fuera el dueño de ella.

-Os di ordenes que fuerais directos al otro escondite, no deberíais haber vuelto, no deberíais haberos expuesto de esa manera-me levante donde estaba sentado y empecé a pasear por la habitación-¿y si os hubieran cogido a vosotros también?.

-No podíamos dejar que ese cabrón se salieran con la suya, teníamos que averiguar que planeaban. Con mucho cuidado le seguimos para ver que hacía y los vimos ir directamente a tu habitación, abrió todos tus cajones, saco toda vuestra ropa y descubrió la caja fuerte que tenías en la habitación -una sonrisa apareció en su cara-pero cuando la abrió no encontró nada-me miro fijamente mientras yo dejaba de pasear y la miraba-se donde Bella guardaba el dinero y todos los documentos, una noche me lo dijo -la mire asombrado- sus palabras fuero "_prefiero que mi secreto lo sepa tres personas que se quede en el olvido_.

-Lo sabia ella-dije pensando.

-Lo sabias tú y lo sabia yo-dijo con una risa.

-Bien pensado nena-dije mirando al techo-me hubiera encantado ver la cara de James cuando no encontró nada allí, solo unos papeles inútiles-dije con una sonrisa.

-Estaba furioso, empezó a tirar todo por los suelos y cuando tiro el colchón escuche algo metálico sonar contra el suelo, él por lo furioso que estaba no se dio cuenta y salio de tu habitación, apenas nos dio tiempo a escondernos, pero iba tan furioso que ni siquiera miro donde estábamos. Entre en tú habitación y recogí lo que había visto caer en el suelo, era su anillo-dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias por devolvérnoslos-me acerque a ella y la di un pequeño abrazo, apenas pude hablar cuando un móvil empezó a sonar en la habitación, Alice metió de nuevo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vaquero y me lo entrego, al principio no reconocí el número pero al contestar una sonrisa volvió a mi cara.

-_Es un gusto saber que estas libre viejo amigo-_dijo la voz de Aro al otro lado.

-Aro es también un gusto escucharte-me senté en la cama mientras veía como Alice salia de la habitación.

-_Tu y yo nos quedamos con una conversación pendiente que creo que ha esperado demasiado tiempo, tres años a sido mucho esperar y creo que tengo información muy importante que contarte pero necesito hacerlo personalmente, se que estas planeando sacar a mi pequeña socia de ese infierno, solo te diré que os espero en el aeropuerto con mi jet privado para sacaros cuanto antes del estado._

_-_Gracias Aro.

-_Por una parte no lo hago por ti, tengo que saldar una deuda del pasado y se que de esta manera podre pagarla. Os espero en el hangar 20 en doce horas, planearlo bien no quiero que lleguéis tarde._

_-_Allí estaremos-después de colgar a Aro me tumbe en la cama preguntándome por esa famosa deuda de Aro.¿A quien se la debería?, no se cuando morfeo vino por mi pero se que me dejo descansar por una horas mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al plan, tenía que salir bien.

No se que hora pero sentía como mi cama temblaba, cuando quise darme cuenta un enorme cuerpo estuvo a punto de aplastarme, gracias a Dios que tenía buenos reflejos y pude apartarme a tiempo con la mala suerte de caerme en el suelo haciéndome daño en una de mis muñecas.

-No te mato por que no tengo tiempo gilipollas-dije entre dientes mientras me levantaba apoyándome en la muñeca en la cual me había hecho daño viendo las estrellas cuando el dolor me estallo en ella-Joder.

-No conseguía despertarte-dijo con una carcajada.

-Levántate de ahí y ve a buscar a Carlisle, creo que me la he torcido por tu estúpida broma-mientras veía como salía riéndose me senté de nuevo en la cama soltando un siseo entre los dientes por el dolor que me recorría toda la mano.

-Emmett me ha dicho que te has hecho daño-dijo Carlisle mientras entraba en la habitación con su maletín- parece solo un esguince intenta no forzar mucho la muñeca-yo afirme mientras veía como me vendaba la muñeca-Todos estamos esperándote para que nos cuentes tu plan, y acaba de llegar por fax unos papeles de parte de Jonny, no se lo que tendrás planeado pero espero que salga bien.

-Saldrá bien darme diez minutos para arreglarme-al ver salir a Carlisle por la puerta me vestí todo lo rápido que pude, el plan de salvarla de nuevo estaba en marcha, pero esta vez iba a ser más difícil, esta vez tendríamos que tener más cuidado, por que seguramente Bella estaría muy vigilada para sacarla tan fácilmente como lo habíamos hecho en el internado.

Pero como siempre de nuevo saldría victorioso de esta batalla y rescataría a la princesa de los malos.


	36. Capitulo 35

_No tengo excusa lo se y lo siento por todos los que seguís esta historia pero quiero que sepáis que no la he dejado, tuve un tiempo de estar completamente en blanco, pero he recuperado mi inspiración y espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora._

**CAPITULO 35**

Cuando salí de la habitación ya casi todos estaban esperando en mi nuevo despacho, era algo más pequeño que el anterior y más aún después de que se reuniera tanta gente como lo había en ese momento. Jasper se levanto de la que sería mi silla y se situó detrás de Alice que estaba sentada frente a mi posicionando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, Carlisle estaba de la misma manera junto con Esme.

-Creo que falta Emmett-dije mientras me sentaba en la silla.

-Si esta ayudando a Rosalie -mire a Carlisle frunciendo algo el ceño, aún no me acostumbraba que esa rubia andará por mi guarida, pero para el plan que mi mente había creado la necesitaba, estuvimos alrededor de diez minutos hasta que Emmett por fin se digno aparecer con una Rosalie la cual se veía algo mejor de aspecto.

-Te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi-dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Gracias a ti-Emmett le trajo una silla para que se sentara entre Alice y Esme, la cual la primera se movió algo inquieta, al parecer Alice aún no le había perdonado todo lo que había hecho esta chica a Bella y no estaba muy cómoda con su presencia-te debo mucho por haberme ayudado y no dejarme en la calle tirada.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que no lo he hecho por hacerte un favor a ti o por que te tenga simpatía, lo he hecho por mi mujer dale las gracias a ella cuando consiga traerla sana y salva-Empetro me dio una mirada de reproche por mis palabras pero le mantuve la mirada esperando algún reproche de su parte-Bien ya que estamos todos aquí os contare lo que he planeado-Jasper se acerco a mi y me entrego el fax que había llegado de parte de mi amigo Tommy después de leerlo se lo volví a ofrecer-Jasper dentro de dos horas necesito que vayas a esta dirección a recoger lo que Tommy a mandado-él solo acepto moviendo su cabeza y recogiendo el papel que le entregaba con la dirección donde debería recoger la documentación falsa que utilizaríamos-Alice quiero que mires las fotos que ha sacado Esme del medico que trata a Bella, la enfermera que va con él y algún celador, estudiarlas y prepara la forma de que nos parezcamos a ellos.

-Bien nos pondremos a ello ahora mismo-dijo Alice mirando con una sonrisa a Esme.

-Seria bueno que tuviera la forma física de Edward pero que cambiara su color de pelo y ojos-dijo Carlisle yo le mire interrogativamente sin saber cual sería su idea-según conocemos a Billy seguramente habrán dado tu descripción y tendrá a un par de guardaespaldas custodiando la habitación de Bella.

-Tienes razón-dije mirándolas-cuento con vosotras-ella se levantaron con una carpeta que llevaba Esme y se fueron del despacho junto con Jasper.

-¿Y nosotros?-dijo Emmett.

-Tú por ahora estudia bien los planos del centro, si algo sale mal necesitaremos una salida rápida sin llamar mucho la atención a las autoridades, Jared se encargara del transporte que utilizaremos.

-¿No usaremos la ambulancia?-pregunto Rosalie.

-No, necesitamos un transporte rápido y que pase desapercibido-le explique-después de sacar a Bella nos iremos por un tiempo de Chicago y necesito que te quedes aquí para que controles el poco terreno que nos ha quedado, quiero que me mandes toda la información que puedas una vez que este establecido donde vaya, necesito ir planeando como recuperar nuestro territorio a parte que deberás hablar con Peter de la pandilla de los tigres para ver si aún contamos con su ayuda.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo te iras?-pregunto Emmett.

-No lo sé y tampoco se a donde iremos es algo que tendré que planear sobre la marcha...- unos toques interrumpieron la conversación dejando pasar a Jared y a Sussi-contacme.

-Se donde podéis ir-saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y me las entrego-son de la casa de los padres de Bella-yo le mire extrañado-se que te sonará raro, pero sabes que Bella y yo fuimos vecinos hace un tiempo-yo solo afirme con la cabeza-en ese tiempo mi padre y el suyo se llevaban bien y el padre de Bella seguramente le daría un juego de llaves de su casa a mi padre por si alguna vez pasaba algo, me las entregaron el día que paso el accidente de mi padre. Al principio pensé que serian de su casa pero una vez que lo comprobé me di cuenta que no era así, la puerta no se abría, por eso me imagine que serian de la casa de Bella y así lo comprobé unos años después, las guarde en un rincón de mi maleta por si algún día las necesitaba y me olvide de ellas hasta el día de hoy que me imaginaba que necesitaríais un refugio para esconderos, seguramente nadie imaginara que estaréis allí escondidos.

-Creo que a ella le gustará esa idea-le dije con una sonrisa-gracias amigo.

-Por cierto, vuelves a ser noticia-me entrego un periódico que llevaba Sussi en la mano y en efecto en primera pagina aparecía mi supuesto ataque al corazón con la resolución de mi supuesta muerte.

Al momento Sussi y él salieron riéndose del despacho dejándonos a Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y a mi de nuevo solos en el despacho. Mire de nuevo las llaves las cuales estaban sujetas a un llavero con una C de metal, seguramente la inicial del nombre del padre de Bella. Me las guarde en el bolsillo y volví a mirar a Rosalie.

-Bien, seguimos, cuéntanos con que podemos encontrarnos-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-A Bella la visita un medico junto con una enfermera cada dos horas eso ya lo sabías, en las cuales le suministran el medicamento con el que pierde el norte por decirlo así de brusca. La puerta esta vigilada por dos hombres de la seguridad de mi padre como ha supuesto Carlisle, por eso tiene totalmente prohibidas todas las visitas si no es con autorización-yo solo afirme con la cabeza-de vez en cuando Jacob la visita-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi cuerpo tembló de furia.

-¿Que coño hace ese visitando a mi mujer?-pregunte entre dientes mientras apretaba mis puños con furia.

-No lo sé-dijo en un susurro.

-¿QUE COÑO HACE ESE PERRO VISITANDO A MI MUJER?-dije gritando mientras golpeaba con mi puño la mesa y me levantaba de mi asiento haciendo que Rosalie empezara a temblar.

-Edward la estas asustando-dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie por los hombros pero yo no desvié mi mirada de ella, mis instinto me decía que había algo que me estaba ocultando, pero al ver como temblaba su labio sabía que presionándola un poco conseguiría que me lo dijera.

-Dímelo Rosalie-mi tono fue más bajo pero a la vez más frio que el hielo, ella desvió su mirada mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla-dime lo que me has ocultado.

-Edward ella no sabe nada, ya te lo ha contado todo-yo negué con la cabeza mientras veía como se limpiaba la mejilla.

-Rosalie, cuéntamelo-volví a presionar más duramente, veía como Emmett empezaba a ponerse nervioso pero los míos ya estaban a flor de piel.

-Edward será mejor que nos marchemos ella no sabe nada y tu la estas asustando con tus gritos-dijo Emmett intentando hacer que Rosalie se levantara de la silla, pero ella se negó y me miro fijamente.

-No Emmett, él tiene razón, hay algo que te oculte cuando fui a visitarte a la cárcel-dijo mirándome de nuevo-, pero sabia que si te lo contaba estando allí dentro te volverías completamente loco.

-Cuéntamelo ahora que estoy en la calle, por que Jacob visita a mi mujer-volví hacer la misma pregunta sabiendo que esta vez si me respondería mientras volvía a sentarme en la silla.

-El día que visite a Bella, al salir de la habitación me encontré a Jacob. Al principio me sorprendí de verle allí pero conozco a Jacob y se que si se es "amable"con él su lengua sale a pasear muy rápido y consigues toda la información que necesitas.

_Flash back_

_Salia bastante impresionada de la manera que había visto a Bella pero lo que nunca me esperaba era encontrarme allí a Jacob. Él al igual que yo se quedo bastante impresionado de verme allí, pero una de sus sonrisas burlonas aparecieron a los pocos segundos._

_-¿Que coño haces aquí Rosalie?, pensé que te había mandado tu padre bastante lejos y tardarías bastante en volver-me cogió del codo separándome de los hombres de mi padre que custodiaban la puerta de la habitación de Bella y me dirijio hacía una especie de sala de espera._

_-Pues ya ves que he vuelto, al parecer mi padre me ha vuelto a reclamar a su lado -aunque me había prometido no volver a mentir de nuevo, al estar delante de ese personaje las mentiras salían solas de mi boca pero esta vez no me arrepentiría de hacerlo, sabia que necesitaba sonsacarle algo de información -¿y tú que haces aquí?._

_-Soy el vigilante de Isabella-yo le mire de manera interrogativa esperando que siguiera explicándome algo más-desde que tu padre la ingreso aquí, él por así decirlo me contrato para vigilar que todo fuera bien con ella._

_-¿Que fuera bien todo con ella?pero si prácticamente esta todo el día drogada según me han dicho las enfermeras ¿que problemas podría dar?_

_-Aunque no te lo creas aún nos esta dando problemas-me miro de manera diabólica lo cual me hizo tener un escalofrió que me recorrió por toda la columna._

_-¿Que me ocultas Jacob?._

_-Te lo contaré por la amistad que tuvimos y quizá quieras entrar en el negocio-se paso las manos por el pelo y saco un cigarro de su bolsillo del pantalón-cuando encontramos a Isabella estaba totalmente desequilibrada mentalmente, el pandillero con el que estuvo le había comido la cabeza de tal manera que tu padre tuvo que tomar la decisión de internarla aquí. al principio solo era para que se recuperará de su trastornos y accediera a firmar los papeles del divorcio y así poder casarla con un socio nuevo que tiene tu padre-por un momento no sabia de quien me hablaba pero como un mal recuerdo vino a mi mente la imagen del pandillero de la coleta que lo visitaba-pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello, por eso accedí tan fácilmente a este trabajo que me dio tú padre, así podría vigilarla por mi mismo, solo tendré que tener un poco más de paciencia y cuando vea que Isabella ya este en el estado que la necesito la sacaré sin que nadie se enteré y así conseguiré lo que todos buscan._

_-Tu no querías nada de ella, solo fue un capricho si te acuerdas por eso cuando se marcho al internado te liaste con Leah, ¿por que la quieres ahora?-dije recordando una conversación anterior._

_-__Yo también me he enterado de la herencia que Bella esta por cobrar y sinceramente a nadie le amarga un dulce, ya que me llevaría dos premios en uno, una preciosa chica y una cuantiosa suma de dinero-una fuerte carcajada lleno toda la sala en ese momento-a parte nunca me ha gustado que me traicionen y tu padre lo ha hecho conmigo, en un primer momento __tu prima fue prometida a mi padre como mi futura esposa antes de saber esa sabrosa noticia, pero desde que tu padre se entero de la herencia hizo el pacto con esa rata a cambio de repartirse el dinero y el mando de Chicago dándole a tu padre a la chica para él._

_-Eres despreciable Jacob-dije con una muestra de asco-como puedes estar con una persona solamente por la mierda del dinero sin amarla, ¿y Leah?._

_-¿Que pasa con ella?, la podre mantener como amante, ella no sabe nada de esto y es mejor que siga en la ignorancia, podré darle todo lo que quiera sin tener que estar atada a nadie, ¿que mejor negocio que ese?-me miro fijamente como examinándome-a parte ¿a ti que coño te importa lo que le pase a Isabella?, que yo sepa tu la odias de la misma manera que lo hago yo, ¿te interesa entrar en mi negocio?._

_Con solo escuchar esa pregunta, me levante sin mirar hacía atrás mientras la lagrimas empezaban a recorrer de nuevo por mis mejillas, ¿por que nunca me había fijado en toda la maldad que me rodeaba?, siempre había estado tan absorta en mi propio egoísmo que no me había dado cuenta en la clase de gente que me rodeaba._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Puso una fecha para que según él ocurriera eso-dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cuando?-mi voz a penas era audible después de escuchar toda esa historia al saber que a parte del tío de Bella y el cabrón de James también tendría que vigilar al perro de Jacob.

-Dentro de dos días Jacob ira a buscarla y le dará igual que este bien o no, simplemente se la llevará a espaldas de mi padre-contesto ella.

-¿A tú padre no le sentará mal que le traicionen de esa manera?-dijo Carlisle el cual no se había hecho notar hasta ese momento.

-Jacob tiene el respaldo de su padre junto con el padre de Royce, al parecer a ellos tampoco les ha sentado bastante bien los negocios que ha hecho mi padre a sus espaldas y se quieren vengar de alguna manera y que mejor que quitarle delante de sus narices a la gallina de los huevos de oro-Emmett sin soltar su mano me miraba fijamente a mi.

-Tenemos que sacar a mi pequeña de ese hospital antes de que unos u otros la terminen destruir Edward, esos tipos no tienen buenas intenciones-Emmett tenia una de sus manos cerrado en un puño intentando controlar toda la furia que le hacía temblar su enorme cuerpo.

Sabía que para mi amigo Bella siempre había sido como su pequeña hermana por eso todo este tema lo estaba llevando tan mal como lo estaba llevando yo en este momento al saber cuales eran los planes de estos desgraciados.

-La sacaremos Emmett, aunque me cueste la vida en ello, jamas dejaré que esos desgraciados pongan sus sucias manos en mi chica.


	37. Capitulo 36

**CAPITULO 36**

Después de tres horas de ultimar detalles, pruebas de vestuario y revisión de documentos estábamos preparados, Jasper y Jared se encargarían de sacar fuera de juego al medico y a la enfermera que normalmente se dedicaba a tratar a Bella. Rosalie se encargaría de que pudiéramos pasar la frontera de los guardaespaldas y a partir de ahí el trabajo lo terminaríamos Carlisle, Alice y yo.

A veces pensaba que los nervios podrían traicionarme al saber lo cerca que estaría de Bella y no poder simplemente cogerla y salir corriendo como tanto me gritaba el corazón, pero necesitaba mantener la mente fría y no estropear todo el plan que llevaríamos a cabo.

Al final tuvimos que conseguir unas pelucas de color oscuro, ya que a las personas que íbamos a suplantar Carlisle y yo eran morenos, la diferencia es que yo si tendría que colocarme unas lentillas de color castaño para tapar mi color de ojos. Al terminar Alice de colocarme el pelo falso y colocarme las lentillas la imagen que me devolvía la imagen casi no podía reconocerla.

-Edward estaba pensando...-la voz de Jared entro por la puerta, pero al ver mi nueva imagen sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en un movimiento rápido me veía encañonado con su arma-no se quien coño eres pero aquí no deberías estar-una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi cara soltando al final una carcajada mientras veía al gallito de mi amigo mirándome desconfiado-¿de que te ríes cabrón?.

-De la cara de tonto que tienes ahora mismo pequeño tigre-las carcajadas de Alice no se hicieron esperar de su parte al ver como la cara de Jared se iba transformando completamente blanca al reconocer mi voz pero no cuadrarla con la persona que tenía delante.

-¿Edward?-vi como bajaba el arma mientras me miraba con su entrecejo fruncido girando su cabeza como si mirándome desde otro angulo consiguiera verme debajo de todo mi disfraz.

-¿Quien mas?, no pensarías que dejaría que volvieran a colarse en la guarida para ponernos de nuevo en peligro ¿verdad?

-Joder, si no reconociera tu voz juraría que eras otra persona la que estaba delante de mi-un gran suspiro salio de su cuerpo mientras guardaba su arma y se acercaba de nuevo a mi- has hecho muy buen trabajo Alice la próxima vez que quiera escaparme de algún ligue pesado te llamare para que me hagas desaparecer-dijo con una carcajada.

-Pero a ti te lo cobraré-dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta-me voy a cambiar en una hora saldremos.

-Bien Alice cuento contigo, Jared cuéntame-me gire hacía la cama para terminar de vestirme con la camisa que Alice había dejado para mi pero al ver que él no hablaba me volví a girar pensando que se habría marchado-¿Jared?.

-Perdona pero te veo tan diferente que aún no me creo que seas tú quien este delante de mi, parece que este hablando con alguien a quien no conozco-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la cómoda de mi habitación, yo le miraba con una ceja alzada-vale tranquilo, venía a decirte que había pensado el mandar el coche de Bella a Forks, veras estoy consciente de que Bella tardara un poco en recuperarse de ser ella misma, pero estoy seguro que cuando lo haga le gustara ver a su bebe allí-le mire con una sonrisa al ver como Jared al igual que todos nosotros estaba desesperado por intentar que Bella se recuperara rápido.

-Me parece una buena idea-dije mientras cogía la camisa que tendría que ponerme.

-Se que va a ser duro su recuperación y se que no podremos estar contigo para ayudarte para que se recuperé pero todo lo que podamos contribuir cuenta con nosotros-me ofreció su mano como símbolo de apoyo y yo muy agradecido se la cogí.

-Gracias Jared-vi como tenía intención de marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera le detuve-Emmett necesitará ayuda para recuperar nuestro territorio y quiero que seas su mano derecha mientras yo y Jasper no estemos,pero a parte de eso necesito que no pierdas de vista a Cayo, se que eres el mejor en espionaje y se que puedo confiar en ti, ahora mismo no solo James en nuestro único problema en Chicago y cuando vuelva necesitare saber en que estado estará todo pare empezar a planear nuestra venganza contra todos aquellos que nos han dañado.

-¿Por donde tienes pensado empezar?-dijo mientras volvía a su posición actual.

-Emmett y Rosalie se encargaran de los negocios que aún mantenemos con Aro a parte de tener vigilados a James y a Billy.

-¿Te fías de la rubia?-pregunto el mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No, pero prefiero que este vigilada por el propio Emmett que no suelta haciendo su guerra por su cuenta.

-Bien, tengo el teléfono de la casa de Bella en Forks, me imagino que conseguirás toda la tecnología apropiada para seguir en comunicación con nosotros.

-Dalo por hecho, tened cuidado, Cayo es cien veces mas peligroso que Billy cuando se lo propone y ahora más si ha conseguido hacer una alianza con Alec como he sabido.

-Tranquilo sabemos como cuidarnos-le vi salir con una sonrisa mientras yo volvía a mi tarea de vestirme, sin darme cuenta se había pasado el tiempo y me quedaba menos de veinte minutos para terminarme de arreglar antes de salir hacía el psiquiátrico en el cual mantenían retenida a Bella.

Cuando termine de arreglarme me puse el ultimo detalle que Alice me había dejado encima de la cama eran una gafas sin graduación pero bastante gordas, al parecer el tipejo al cual iba a interpretar estaba más ciego que un murciélago, pero necesitaba representar mi papel lo mejor posible para que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio, me escondí mi arma donde sabia que nadie la notaría y salí en busca de mis amigos.

Allí en la entrada se encontraba Carlisle con el pelo falso al igual que el mio lo único que el se había añadido un bigote y llevaba un maletín donde seguramente llevaba la droga que le suministraríamos a Bella para dormirla y así poderla manejar mejor. Alice se había colocado una peluca rubia y se había puesto un traje de chaqueta y falda junto con una bata blanca donde estaba bordado las siglas del hospital al cual iríamos a rescatar a Bella.

-¿Jared y Jasper?-pregunte.

-En media hora deberían llamar para confirmarnos que se han librado de los estorbos-yo afirme con la cabeza y me fije que al final del pasillo aparecía Emmett junto con una Rosalie bien arreglada vistiendo un traje a medida de pantalones y chaqueta cogidos de la mano.

-Ya estamos todos hora de marcharnos-empece andar hacía la puerta franqueado por Alice y Carlisle-¿le has dicho a Esme que nos espere en el aeropuerto?

-Si, le di las señas que te dio Aro y ella saldrá hacía allí dentro de una hora con todas nuestras cosas y los papeles que mando Tommy-me confirmo Carlisle.

Nos subimos todos a la furgoneta de color negro que nos esperaba en la entrada cortesía por Jared, al parecer la noche pasada había salido junto con Sussi a conseguir una furgoneta lo suficiente grande para que entráramos todos y lo suficiente rápida por si tuviéramos que salir corriendo si algo salia mal.

Una vez que ya estábamos todos montados Emmett arranco la furgoneta llevándonos donde mi pequeña estaba ingresada, yo en ese momento cerré los ojos he intente darme fuerzas para que todo saliera bien, mis nervios estaban de punta, pero necesitaba enfriarme para que mi cabeza estuviera despejada por si algo no salia como habíamos planeado y necesitábamos un plan b para salir de allí.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien-una pequeña mano sujeto la mía deteniendo el temblor de ella que hasta ahora mismo no me había dado cuenta que lo hacía inconscientemente.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que matar algún inocente que no se lo mereciera, aunque hay algunos allí ahora mismo que si se tendrían que ganar un tiro entre ceja y ceja en este momento-dije mientras una imagen de Jacob tumbado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre y sesos a su alrededor se plantaba en mi mente.

-Se que él es uno de los que más se merece morir, pero hoy intenta que no sea el momento, habrá mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y llamaríamos demasiado la atención-dijo Alice.

-Me controlaré para que eso no pasé-lo que quedaba de camino no se volvió a escuchar ni un solo ruido dentro de la furgoneta, cada uno estábamos concentrados en nuestra parte del plan solo, se rompió con el sonido del móvil de Alice el cual fue atendido al segundo timbre.

-Dime Jasper-hubo unos segundos en lo que solo se escuchaba el murmullo de lo que le estuviera hablando en el otro lado del teléfono-de acuerdo te veré pronto-Alice colgó rápido el teléfono y me dio una pequeña sonrisa confirmando que su parte del plan estaba acabado, el medico y la enfermera estaban fuera de juego.

-Bien la historia irá de esta manera, Rosalie tu entraras la primera a la habitación, como la ultima vez que fuiste a visitarla, la única diferencia que después de pasado cinco minutos saldrás nerviosa buscando al medico de tu prima ya que a ella le habrá dado un brote sicotico y estará muy nerviosa, pero en cambio esta vez su medico ira acompañado de la enfermera que será Alice pero al no poder controlarla tendrán que llamar a un celador que seré yo, ya que el ataque sera tan fuerte que ella no podrá reducirla sola.

-¿Como haré para que Bella se comporte de esta manera?-pregunto ella.

-Le enseñaras esto-dije ofreciéndole el periódico que me habían dado Jared y Sussi donde se confirmaba mi supuesta muerte.

-Edward eso la volverá completamente loca, eso es muy cruel-dijo Alice.

-Sé que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo y también se que la haré mucho daño, pero necesito que reaccioné como se que lo hará para que funcione el plan, si no te juro que no le haría daño a breve.-le sujete la mano para darle fuerzas, pero sabía que a la vez me las estaba intentando dármelas a mi mismo.

-Ahora mismo en el plan que esta ella seguramente le haremos un mal menor-dijo Carlisle respaldando mi acto.

-Espero que tengas razón- necesitaba arriesgarme y esperar a que mi pequeña reaccionara como yo esperaba.

La furgoneta se volvió de nuevo en un silencio sepulcral mientras se escuchaba solo el movimiento por la carretera, no tardamos más de treinta minutos en llegar al punto donde Emmett nos dejaría ya que no podíamos aparecer todos juntos, cada uno con un espacio de diez minutos fuimos dejando la furgoneta dirigiéndonos al hospital saliendo Rosalie la última. Cuando llego mi turno volví a dar varias respiraciones y después de girarme hacía donde estaba Emmett y Rosalie dándome fuerzas con una sonrisa salí de allí si desviar mi mirada mientras veía aparecer esa enorme estructura blanca donde estaba ingresada mi pequeña sirena.

Al entrar al edificio era como si entraras en otro mundo, todo era totalmente blanco lleno de ventanales, este hospital seguramente no todo el mundo podría pagárselo. En la entrada dos rubias vistiendo unas pequeñas batas en su treintena te daban la bienvenida con una sonrisa con sus dientes blancos como la leche donde el silencio solo se rompía gracias al sonido del teléfono que sonaba de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días Rob, creo que el doctor Jackson te estaba buscando-me saludo una de ellas sin apenas perder su sonrisa.

-Gracias...-me nos mal que tenían sus placas identificativas bien a la vista por que seguramente este sería mi primer gran fallo-Melodi.

-De nada-me dijo ella con otra de sus super sonrisas, sentí como las nauseas me venían a la boca pero intente reprimirlas y darles una de mis sonrisas mientras me dirigía hacía las puertas que me harían ingresar dentro de las instalaciones.

No mire atrás mientras las atravesaba guiándome por unas pequeñas indicaciones que cada poco tiempo aparecían en las paredes. Nada mas entrar al pabellón de los pacientes multitud de puertas se abrían a cada lado con pequeñas ventanillas en ellas donde podías ver a los pacientes que había allí. Sabia que Bella no estaría en esta planta ya que según Rosalie ella estaría en la tercera planta por eso según las indicaciones me dirigí hacía el ascensor donde había quedado con Alice y Carlisle, pero antes quería cerciorarme exactamente donde quedaba la habitación de Bella.

No tuve que caminar mucho ya que al tercer giro de pasillo encontré la puerta y al igual que nos había informado Rosalie los mastodontes estaban vigilando la entrada, me escondí en la esquina teniendo una buena visión de ellos esperando a que Rosalie ingresara en ella para empezar nuestra actuación.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando vi a la rubia ingresando al final del pasillo y dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta, hablo uno segundos con los guardaespaldas dándose a conocer, pero antes de ingresar la puerta se abrió dejando salir al chucho.

-Mi querida Rosalie, que grata alegría verte de nuevo por aquí-dijo con una falsa alegría abrazando a la rubia.

-Hola Jacob ¿como siguen las cosas?-pregunto despreocupadamente.

-Igual, creo que tu prima realmente a perdido la razón, ahora ya ni siquiera habla con nadie prácticamente es un fantasma, pero realmente para lo que la quiero me sirve-dijo él con una sonrisa lasciva, tuve que apretar los dientes con fuerza intentando retenerme para no ir hasta allí y pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, quería esparcir sus sesos por todo el suelo, pero ya llegaría mi venganza con él.

-Voy a verla un rato para ver si es verdad lo que cuentas-dijo ella de manera altiva, después de esas palabras la rubia ingreso en la habitación y él se acerco a uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Cuando salga de la habitación me avisas, esta tarde sacaremos a Isabella de aquí-él solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Le vi como se colocaba el cuello de su camisa y una estúpida sonrisa alumbraba su cara mientras se dirigía hacía una puerta muy cerca de mi, no pude evitarlo mire el reloj y vi que tenía tiempo por lo que decidí seguirlo, esta vez no lo mataría pero lo que si haría es desquitarme un poco.

-Buenos días-dije al entrar con algo de disimulo puse el seguro del baño para que nadie me pudiera interrumpir mientras me fijaba que era un cuarto de baño con la ultima tecnología donde habíamos entrado, él estaba en uno de los lavabos lavándose las manos mientras la estúpida sonrisa con el que le había visto abandonar la habitación-se le ve muy contento señor-dije con amabilidad fijida.

-Hoy es un buen día-dijo él mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿Y eso? me fui acercando a él muy despacio para que no sospechara de mis intenciones.

-Mi querida novia esta mucho mejor y estoy esperando a su medico para que le de el alta y podermela llevar a casa para darle mi mejor medicina tu me comprendes ¿verdad?-dijo mientras movía su pelvis de manera obscena, solo imaginar sus sucias manos tocando a mi esposa me revolvía el estomago y los celos hacían que mi ira se multiplicara por mil.

-No sabia que la chica que estaba ingresada en esa habitación fuera tu novia, pensé que estaba casada-dije yo mientras cerraba mis puños sintiendo como mis tendones se tensaban.

-Ahora no lo esta, su marido al parecer murió hace poco, y nuestro noviazgo esta reciente pero es una cosita caliente que le gusta mucho la marcha-di otro paso hacía él mientras él se giraba de nuevo hacía el espejo y se pasaba sus dedos por su grasiento cabello.

-Una cosita caliente-mi sangre hervía como en un volcán y seguramente mis ojos ya daban señal de esa ira.

-Si lo malo es todas esas drogas que la estáis suministrando, la dejan como una muñeca sin vida y apenas responde cuando la acaricias-ese fue mi momento, ya no lo pude aguantar y al girarse para mirarme el primer puñetazo que le di en su cara le tiro al suelo.

Pero no lo deje levantarse ya que cuando vi el intento le lance una patada en el estomago que hice que soltara todo el oxigeno mientras a la vez escupía sangre por haberle roto el labio, me senté encima de su estomago y volví a darle otro puñetazo golpeándole contra el suelo haciendo un fuerte golpe como si se le hubiera roto algo de la cabeza.

-Esa cosita caliente como tu la llamas es mi mujer-dije mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa, pude ver como con el ojo que no había sido dañado por mi golpe se habría de par en par -y la ultima vez te libraste pero te advertí que si la tocabas te mataría.

En ese momento un jadeo salio de su boca pero no le duro mucho ya que mi puño volvió a estrellarse contra su cara dejandole inconsciente, pero a mi me dio igual, solo pensar que podría haberse aprovechado de Bella estando de la manera en que estaba mi pequeña me hacía tener más ganas de matarlo, por eso una vez levantado le volví a dar un par de patadas en el estomago con la esperanza de romperle mas de una costilla o incluso algún órgano vital para que tardará un buen tiempo en olvidarse de la paliza que le estaba dando, pero no pude entretenerme mucho ya que mi móvil empezó a sonar, al parecer ya mis amigos estaban en posición.

-Dejaremos esto para otro momento-dije mientras le daba una ultima patada.

Me lave las manos para quitarme la asquerosa sangre de ese personaje y me marche dejandole tirado en el suelo, cuando cerré la puerta me di cuenta que un chico de mantenimiento pasaba en ese momento y sin que se diera cuenta le quite las llaves, gracias a que tenía la etiqueta en ellas pude localizar la llave de ese cuarto de baño dejando así encerrado al perro medio muerto, eso me daría algo de tiempo hasta que lo encontraran.

No tarde mucho en reunirme con mis amigos cuando unos gritos sonaron en la habitación en la que estaba Bella, sabia que era ella incluso con los ojos cerrados y nuestro plan se ponía en marcha, Rosalie salio corriendo gritando en nombre del medico que supuestamente trataba a Bella y fue el turno de aparecer Carlisle junto con Alice.

-Doctor Jackson venga rápido algo le pasa a mi prima-los guardaespaldas los dejaron pasar sin ningún problema pero a los segundos Alice salia de nuevo gritándole a uno de ellos.

-Necesitamos un celador no podemos sujetarla-dijo de manera nerviosa, era mi momento, yo aparecía como si conmigo no fuera nada y fue cuando uno de los guardaespaldas se acerco a mi.

-¿Eres celador?-yo solo afirme con la cabeza mientras él me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba hacía la habitación-allí dentro te necesitan-me empujo hacia la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas, al ver la escena que se planteaba delante de mis ojos pensaba que mi corazón se pararía de un momento a otro, apenas podía reconocer a Bella, pero lo que más me desgarraba el alma eran los gritos de dolor que salían de su garganta.


	38. Capitulo 37

**CAPITULO 37**

-Edward te necesitamos ahora-dijo Carlisle sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

Me acerque hacía ella mientras veía como Rosalie y Alice intentaban sujetarla como podía, pude ver como el periódico que horas antes había dado a Rosalie estaba hecho una bola en el suelo y Bella se desacia entre lagrimas y gritos llamándome.

-Bella-la llame pero ella parecía no escucharme, me intente acercar a ella pero sus gritos fueron más fuerte y sus espasmos mayores, solo pude hacer lo que me pareció mejor, me quite las gafas, la peluca y las lentillas y apartando de un empujón a Rosalie y a Alice la abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras intentaba que escuchara mi voz-ya esta mi amor estoy contigo-ella volvió a luchar contra mi pero yo afiance mas mi agarre-estoy aquí mi amor mírame-la agarre de su carita y la gire para que me mirara, ella siguió con su lucha-MÍRAME-la grite fue cuando pude ver sus ojos intentaban enfocarme a mi mientras su cuerpo seguía con espasmos gracias a los sollozos, pero no desvió su mirada de mi-estoy aquí y he venido a por ti.

-Ed...Edward-dijo mientras seguía llorando.

-Si mi amor estoy aquí y he venido a por ti-dije mientras sonreía, en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo empezó a temblar mas fuerte-CARLISLE-grite.

-Esta teniendo un ataque-dijo-Alice pasame el maletín, Edward sujétala fuerte intenta que no se trague la lengua.

En solo un segundo Carlisle tenía preparado una jeringuilla la cual suministro a Bella y sus espasmos empezaron a remitir, su cuerpo poco a poco perdía fuerza hasta quedar completamente desmadejada como una muñeca rota en mis brazos.

-Dios mio Bella que te han hecho-dije mientras le acariciaba su carita la cual estaba arañada por su ataque, fue cuando sentí que una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, con toda mi furia hacía los que le habían hecho cogí a Bella en mis brazos y me decidí a salir de allí llevándome a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino.

-Edward ¿que vas hacer?-dijo Rosalie poniéndose delante mía tapándome la salida.

-Quítate de delante si no quieres que pase por encima de ti-dije entre dientes.

-No puedes salir como cualquier cosa con ella en brazos, antes de que abandonaras el hospital estaríais muertos-dijo ella-seguramente los guardaespaldas de la puerta ya están nerviosos si han escuchado los gritos de Bella.

-Que te quites, no quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré si no me dejas paso-mi paciencia se empezaba agotar, sobre todo viendo a mi pequeña en el estado que estaba.

-Edward amigo, ella tiene razón, piensa con la mente fría, necesitamos salir vivos y sabes que Billy tiene muchos hombres por aquí, de acuerdo que podrías cargarte a esos dos de ahí fuera pero no sabemos con cuantos hombres cuenta, seguramente no son los únicos los dos hombres que están ahí fuera puede haber hasta cincuenta, ¿crees que podrás todos?-Carlisle intento razonar conmigo pero yo solo podía ver a mi mujer con los ojos vacíos como la había encontrado gritando con dolor por pensar que había muerto.

-No me importa pasar por encima de ti también Carlisle pero necesito sacar a Bella de aquí ya-dije dando un paso hacía delante.

-Y lo haremos solo dame unos segundos para pensar en como hacerlo sin llamar mucho la atención-se los di, pero al parecer no tenía ningún plan al verlo mirar de manera nerviosa a Alice, pero mis nervios empezó a enfriarse y vi la solución perfecta para salir de aquí sin ser vistos.

-Rosalie, ¿podrías ir al cuarto de baño que ahí al final del pasillo?-pregunte.

-Creo que si ¿Por que?-pregunto ella.

-Por que he dejado una sorpresita en él, en cuanto la veas grita muy fuerte y llama la atención de los guardaespaldas nosotros aprovecharemos para salir, toma esta llave, es la que abre la puerta de los baños- después de darle la llave que le había robado al de mantenimiento, volví a tumbar a Bella en la camilla y con todo el dolor de mi alma la cruce sus brazos y la tape totalmente con la sabana-Carlisle tu paciente acaba de morir-dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella tapada con la sabana.

Él con un movimiento de cabeza me confirmo que se había enterado de mi plan y vimos como Rosalie salia de la habitación alegando que iba al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta para que los gorilas no pudieran ver nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, no tardo ni dos minutos en oírse su grito, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara al imaginarme en el estado que encontrarían al estúpido chucho.

-Hora de irnos, se han marchado-dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta. Empuje la camilla donde iba mi mujer y Carlisle fue administración para remitir su supuesto fallecimiento a la vez que despistaba a las enfermeras que guardaban la planta, gracias a que él se había adelantado no tardamos mucho en bajar por el ascensor hasta el sótano donde supuestamente estaba la morgue.

-¿Que traéis?-dijo un chico moreno que supuestamente llevaba esa zona, salio de detrás de su mesa y se acerco a la camilla con intención de mirar lo que había debajo de la sabana.

-Una chica que acaba de morir de la planta cuatro-dijo Alice, al verlo despistado mirando los registros, yo me acerque por detrás de él y cuando vi que empezaba a levantar la sabana con la culata de mi pistola le di justo en la nuca haciéndole perder la conciencia.

-Creo que dormirá un rato-dije yo levantando la sabana donde estaba Bella y levantándola en mis brazos-llama a Emmett que nos recoja en la parte posterior en la salida de la morgue.-Vi como Alice cogía su móvil y hacia la llamada, Carlisle no tardo mucho en reunirse con nosotros.

-Debemos marcharnos ya, no veas tu el revuelo que ahí allí arriba, después de encontrar a Jacob han descubierto la supuesta fuga de Bella y la están buscando por todo el hospital, no tardaran en averiguar que la hemos bajado aquí-dijo él quitándose su peluca, no tardamos mucho en escuchar el pito de la furgoneta con lo que nos pusimos en movimiento para salir de allí.

-Veo que ha salido todo bien-dijo Emmett una vez que ingresamos en la furgoneta mientras se giraba para ver como entrabamos en ella.

-Creo que tendrás que venir a buscar a tu novia mas tarde, arranca directos al aeropuerto-dije yo cerrando la puerta lateral de la furgoneta después de depositar con mucho cuidado a Bella en los asientos posteriores de la furgoneta.

-¿Que ha pasado?-nuevas sirenas de policía empezaron a sonar por la zona por lo que Emmett tuvo que desviarse por otra salida para que no fuéramos localizados.

-Un pequeño inconveniente-una sonrisa siniestra se asomo en mi cara mientras recordar la paliza que le había dado a Jacob dejandole ensangrentado en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

-¿Que coño hiciste?-dijo Carlisle mirándome las heridas de las manos-dijimos un trabajo limpio.

-Y lo fue, solo tuve que quitarme un estorbo del camino que hace mucho que me jodía la existencia-me tape como pude las heridas para que dejara de examinarmelas mientras intentaba seguir tranquilo y no enfadarme con mi amigo por echarme en cara el no poder controlarme.

-Luego vendré por Rosalie-dijo Emmett poniendo punto final a la discusión.

El camino al aeropuerto nos costo casi una hora, Bella no daba símbolo de despertarse por eso cuando localizamos el Jet de Aro nos fuimos directos sin perder más tiempo, como él prometió ya estaba todo preparado para salir en el momento que llegáramos con Bella. Jasper, Esme e incluso Aro ya estaban sentados en sus asientos esperándonos para empezar el viaje.

-Abrochala el cinturón y cuando estemos en el aire puedes llevarla a una habitación que ahí en la parte posterior del avión-ese fue el saludo de Aro hacía nosotros.

Carlisle se sentó junto a Esme después de darle un saludo cariñoso y Alice fue al asiento que estaba junto a un serio Jasper, yo me puse frente a Aro poniéndole con mucho cuidado el cinturón a Bella antes de sentarme yo. El viaje hasta Seatle que era donde estaba el aeropuerto mas cercano de Forks solo duraría un par de horas, aún así prefería no tener a mi pequeña lejos de mi, ya había sido bastantes estos tres años separados para querer separarme de ella incluso cinco minutos.

No tardo mucho cuando nos indicaron que podíamos desabrocharnos los cinturones y como me había dicho Aro fui a la habitación donde podría tumbar a Bella para que descansara de una manera mas cómoda. Pero yo no volví a mi asiento, me quede allí mirando sus facciones como en estos tres años habían cambiado. Se la veía mas delgada, los huesos de su cara estaban marcados donde se le notaba más la delgadez,sus muñecas eran rodeadas perfectamente por una de mis manos y sus hermosas piernas eran como dos palillos, su pelo había perdido ese maravilloso brillo que tantas veces recordaba en la soledad de mi celda y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales que teñían su hermosa pálida piel.

Pero no me importaba, para mi seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, el peso podría ir recuperándolo con el paso del tiempo, los moratones desaparecería y su hermoso pelo volvería a brillar, lo importante es que ahora estaba de nuevo a salvo entre mis brazos.

Casi como si hubiera pasado solo unos pocos segundos unos pequeños golpes me sacaron de mi inspección, al parecer ya estábamos llegando y debíamos volver a instalarnos en nuestros asientos para el aterrizaje. Algo que solo duro unos minutos. Una vez que salimos del avión una limusina junto con otro coche nos esperaba para llevarnos al pequeño pueblo natal de Bella donde el viaje duraría poco mas de una hora.

-Una vez que ya esteís allí instalados podremos hablar tranquilamente-dijo Aro, eran las pocas palabras que yo le había escuchado desde que habíamos salido de viaje, solo afirme con mi cabeza mientras le apartaba unos pequeños mechones de la cara a mi pequeña que aún dormía entre mis brazos mientras yo no dejaba de mirarla.

El paisaje empezó a cambiar y nos encontramos como si hubiéramos cambiado de planeta, era absolutamente todo verde y el cielo estaba todo encapotado como si todas las nubes de lluvia de todos los Estados Unidos se hubieran concentrado en ese pequeño pueblo.

Un pequeño cartel nos informaba de que habíamos entrado en él, pero al parecer el chófer que había contratado Aro conocía el terreno ya que sin ninguna indicación llego a una pequeña casa de color blanco, con sus paredes casi desconchadas de dos plantas y rodeada de múltiples matojos nos indicaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había habitado.

-Es aquí-dijo la voz de Aro con un pequeño matiz de tristeza.

En ese momento no quise preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría pero saque la llave que Jared me había entregado horas atrás y se la entregue a Alice para que pudiera abrir la puerta mientras yo la seguía con Bella en mis brazos seguido por los demás. Al ingresar en la pequeña casa un ambiente familiar nos rodeo a todos de inmediato, los muebles estaban tapados por sabanas supuestamente para protegerlos del polvo una puerta que daba a la derecha te dirigía hacia un pequeño salón y otra a la izquierda a la que seguramente seria la cocina. Una enorme escalera te daba el acceso hacia la planta superior.

-Buscare una habitación para tumbar a Bella-dije mientras subía por ellas seguida por una Alice que miraba hacía todos los lados.

Al llegar a la segunda planta pudimos ver como cuatro puertas complementaban el pasillo, empezamos abrir algunas habitaciones hasta que en la tercera nos encontramos la que seguramente era la habitación de Bella. Las paredes pintadas de un hermoso morado daban alegría a esa tristeza que recorría cada pared de la casa como si aún estuviera llorando por la perdida de los dueños. Unos muebles juveniles y una pequeña cama era lo que complementaba la habitación la cual habría correspondido a una Bella adolescente la cual soñaba con su futuro. Con mucha delicadeza la deje en la cama y con una manta que había encontrado Alice en el armario la tape.

-Quédate con ella-sabía que estaba retrasando la conversación con Aro pero creo que había llegado el momento de aclarar algunos asuntos.

Cuando Baje la mayoría de las sabanas habían sido retiradas y unos viejos muebles empezaban a llenar la casa, Aro estaba frente a una chimenea donde aún había algunas fotos familiares, se podía ver a una Bella mas joven junto a los que seguramente serían sus padres. En esas fotos se podía ver el brillo de la felicidad que empece a ver en los ojos de mi pequeña el día que nos conocimos, pero que hoy en el hospital cuando la había encontrado no había encontrado por ningún lado.

-Edward iré junto con Carlisle a por algo de comida, Esme se quedara por si necesitáis algo-dijo Jasper mientras salia con Carlisle.

-De acuerdo-los vi salir sin hacer a penas ruido mientras me giraba hacía Aro que aún no se había movido de su posición sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al acercarme a él pude fijarme que entre sus manos había una foto donde se podía ver a un hombre con el cabello castaño y los ojos color chocolate como los de mi Bella y con un pequeño bigote vestido de uniforme de policía mientras abrazaba a uno mujer con el pelo castaño y unos enormes ojos de color azul, entre ellos dos en sus brazos había un pequeño bebe de apenas un año que apenas se podía ver su carita gracias a que estaba tapado con las mantas, pero se podía distinguir como sus mejillas estaban coloradas gracias al frio que estaría haciendo ese día. Al parecer esa foto había sido hecha en el porche de esta casa cuando corrían tiempos mejores.

-Cuando conocí a Charlie hace casi treinta años nunca pude imaginarme que al fin conseguiría sus sueños-con una sonrisa triste dejo la foto encima de la chimenea se giraba para mirarme-seguramente él tampoco se imaginaba que me convertiría en el hombre que soy ahora.

-¿Conocías al padre de Bella?-nos dirigimos hacía los sofás pero al segundo apareció Esme con dos tazas de café.

-Creo que esto sentará bien, o al menos entraremos algo en calor, este pueblo al parecer es bastante frio-entrego una de ellas a Aro y otra a mi.

-Gracias Esme-Aro se llevo su taza a sus labios mientras esperábamos que Esme saliera de la habitación-respondiendo a tu pregunta si, conocí a Charlie en la universidad, compartimos apartamento en el campus y se podría decir que eramos el terror de allí-dijo con una carcajada-pero no me malinterpretes, simplemente visitamos mas veces el despacho del rector que ningún otro alumno de allí.

"El primer día que conocí a Charlie me parecía un chico demasiado tímido, apenas hablaba, apenas levantaba la cabeza de sus libros, yo en cambio me gustaba demasiado las fiestas, las borracheras y las mujeres. Aunque pensándolo bien aún me queda algo de esos días.-levanto sus cejas ahora grises un par de veces -pero Charlie por así decirlo era como mi pepito grillo, a él le gustaba siempre apelar a mi conciencia para no meterme en líos y ayudarme con los estudios cuando se acercaban los exámenes, pero siempre tenia ese punto de tristeza que no le dejaba disfrutar de la vida.

Pero hasta pasados algunos meses no me entere que era lo que ocurría en su vida. Al parecer estaba demasiado oprimido por su familia. Siempre esperaban de él lo mejor, las mejores notas, el mejor deportista, la mejor actitud frente a los profesores, incluso tener las mejores amistades, las más populares y las más adineradas, por eso cuando en una de las visitas de su familia me conocieron no les caí demasiado bien, me encontraron totalmente borracho y bastante desarreglado, por eso quisieron sacarlo de inmediato de nuestra habitación. Pero él se negó.

Pasados los días, fue cuando me contó que estaba harto de que siempre esperaban lo mejor de él, que en parte me tenía envidia que le gustaba ver como podía vivir la vida sin preocupaciones no estar siempre encerrado en la habitación para mejorar cada día las notas y tener que construir la vida perfecta que sus padres siempre le enseñaron a tener.

Pero le convencí de que viviera un poco su vida y a partir de otra de las visitas de sus padres, aparco un poco los libros y empezó a vivir algo, me acompañaba de vez en cuando a las fiestas, se emborrachaba y alguna que otra vez se levantaba con chicas que apenas conocía. Sus notas bajaron algo y sus padres se lo reclamaron diciendo que estaba manchando su expediente y cargándose su futuro, pero esa rebeldía que día a día iba ganando la partida hizo que se enfrentara por primera vez a sus padres ganándose los primeros desprecios de ellos.

Desde ese día Charlie se convirtió en una persona diferente que le gustaba vivir su vida, pero temía el día que terminara la universidad y tuviera que ocuparse de los negocios familiares, sabia que volvería a su antigua dependencia de sus padres bajo la opresión de la vida que había planeado su padre para él.

Y fue lo que paso, desde el momento que nos separamos después de la graduación él se ocupo de las empresas de su padre mientras yo me encargaba de los negocios de mi familia, pero nunca perdimos el contacto. Normalmente nos escribíamos semanalmente prometiéndonos reunirnos un día para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Sus cartas empezaron a ser más espaciadas, pero gracias a una de ellas supe que su hermana adoptiva se había casado con un tal Billy el hijo de un importante empresario de Chicago, que habían sido elegido por sus padres como el mejor negocio para ella y que temía que a él le pasara lo mismo y no poderse negar. Pero una de sus ultimas cartas prácticamente me dejo con la boca abierta."

-¿Que decía esa carta?-pregunte al ver que Aro se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero antes de responderme saco un papel bien doblado y me lo entrego, se veía en el papel que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había sido escribo.

_Querido Aro:_

_Me he enamorado, parece mentira que estas palabras salgan de tu viejo amigo pero lo he hecho, y no de alguien de nuestro circulo de amigos, si no de alguien diferente, alguien que no es de nuestra clase. Pero es tan hermosa que no pienso renunciar a ella. Se que sera una gran decepción para mis padres, pero como tu me enseñaste una vez mientras estudiábamos hay que vivir la vida y debemos abrazar lo que ella nos trae._

_Se que mis padres me estaban preparando una boda concertada con la hija de uno de sus socios, pero no pienso renunciar al amor, luchare con todas mis fuerzas por ella y se que ganare. Se que me juego el repudio de mi familia, pero siempre se dice que el que no arriesga no gana. Y estoy seguro que si me arriesgo en esto ganare más de lo que he conseguido en esta vida tan fría que siempre me ha rodeado._

_Eres el único que sabe la verdad y se que siempre tendré tu apoyo y tu amistad como tu tienes la mía. Cuando termine de decidir algo espero verte pronto y presentarte a este ángel que ha bajado a la tierra a salvarme la vida. Ojala estuvieras aquí amigo mio para celebrar con una de tus fiestas la gran alegría que ahora mismo me recorre el cuerpo. Pero con la alegría que se que sentirás por mi por ahora me vale._

_Tu amigo siempre:Charlie._

-Después de esa carta pasaron años hasta que supe algo de mi amigo, nunca me dijo que había sido de su vida, donde se había marchado, nunca supe más si al final había terminado con esa chica, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que consiguiera todos los sueños que una vez me había contado.-se quedo callado durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a enfocar sus ojos grises en mi los cuales me miraban con puro hielo-se que algo le paso a mi amigo, se que su accidente no fue algo casual, pero creo que nunca podre demostrarlo.

-¿Por que dices eso?-pregunte, Aro volvió a sacar otra carta de su chaqueta y me la dio para que pudiera leerla.

_Querido Aro:_

_Se que hace mucho que no nos ponemos en contacto y ojala que hubiera sido para darte mejores noticias, pero si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos es por que algo malo me ha pasado. Fueron ordenes que mande a mi abogado si a Rene o a mi nos pasaba algo grave._

_Pero si fuera así te pido por favor que cuides a mi gran tesoro. Se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero eres el único amigo que tengo para confiarlo, no me fio de nadie y menos de mi familia. Rene desgraciadamente no tenía a nadie en su vida solo yo, por eso te pido como ultimo favor que lo cuides, que nunca pongan sus garras en mi pequeño ángel y que espero que siempre te acuerdes que fuiste un buen amigo._

_Tu amigo Charlie._

-Temía que le pasará algo-regrese la carta a Aro donde el volvió a guardar la carta en su bolsillo interior.

-Al principio no supe de que tesoro me hablaba, siempre me imagine que sería algún hijo que tuvieron ellos, pero inmediatamente intente localizarlos. Y cuando localice la casa de Charlie ya era demasiado tarde. Su casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto y según los vecinos su hija se la habían llevado los asuntos sociales. Fue un golpe fuerte el enterarme que mi amigo había muerto, pero el golpe fue más fuerte al no encontrar lo que él me había pedido que cuidara.

"Sabia que sus padres habían fallecido y no sabía el apellido de casada de su hermanastra, por eso no sabia ni por donde empezar a buscar. Por eso cual fue mi gran sorpresa al descubrir que su pequeña estaba casada contigo. Al principio no la reconocí, pero los ojos de Bella son exactamente iguales a los de su padre era imposible no descubrir que ella era su hija".

-Por eso te quedaste congelado ese día en mi oficina mirándola-recordé ese día que casi le estaba haciendo el amor en mi oficina a mi Bella y un dolor se instalo de nuevo en mi pecho, ¿cuanto tardaría Bella en recuperar esa alegría y ese brillo con el que la conocí?.

-Pero no lo pude asegurar hasta que no llegue a casa y me di de lleno con una foto que tenía en casa donde salíamos Charlie y yo en la universidad. Quise hablarlo con vosotros desde que lo descubrí, pero he tenido que esperar tres años para poder empezar a cumplir mi promesa y ahora confió en ti para que me ayudes. Se que esto tendré que guardármelo hasta que Bella se recupere, pero espero que cuando llegue este momento me deje a mi hablarlo con ella.

-Tienes mi palabra Aro-escuchamos que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

-Creo que los demás acaban de llegar-Aro se levanto junto a mi y se llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-este es mi teléfono personal de casa y esta tarjeta de crédito es un regalo mio, se que no habéis podido sacar a penas dinero, úsala pata todo lo que necesites.

-Aro no...-intente hablar pero él me corto.

-No quiero peros, tienes mucho que pelear aún-dijo mirando hacia la parte superior de las escaleras-yo me tengo que marchar, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solo a Emmett, pero espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Tenemos a unos hijos de puta que nos están esperando para que se acuerden bien de nosotros, esto no se quedara así y espero poder ayudarte cuando lleves tu venganza a cabo.

Después de darme la mano, le vi salir por la puerta mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol. A los pocos segundos la limusina que nos había traído desde del aeropuerto de Seatle desaparecía calle abajo. No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Aro cuando un grito desgarrador sonó desde la habitación de Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces subí las escaleras y cuando abrí la puerta, vi a Alice sentada en el suelo con un golpe en la mejilla y Bella gritando golpeando al aire.

Igual que en el hospital la abrace con todas mis fuerzas intentando sujetarla para que no se hiciera daño a ella misma, pude fijarme que ya tenía algunos arañazos en la cara provocados por ella misma. La lucha para regresar a mi pequeña estaba por empezar y sabia que iba a ser bastante larga hasta hacerla volver a ella misma.

_**LO SE NO TENGO EXCUSA Y ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEIS PERO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO SI PUEDO, SE QUE LO HE DICHO ANTES PERO ESTA VEZ CREO QUE LO PODRE HACER.**_


	39. Capitulo 38

**CAPITULO 38**

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de lucha contra la adicción de Isabella, cuatro meses de nauseas, gritos, lloros, pesadillas y cambios de humor. Cada uno lo habíamos luchado como hemos podido y apenas veíamos cambio ninguno en su actitud. Había días en que pensábamos tirar la toalla, pero siempre sacábamos fuerza de donde no la había.

Pero los días pasaban y Bella seguía luchando entre la realidad y la ficción. Siempre que estaba consciente y me veía a su lado pensaba que estaba en un sueño, pero en cambio si me pillaba que no estaba cuando salia de su locura sus gritos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la casa por el miedo de que había vuelto abandonarla.

Mi cuerpo poco a poco se iba rindiendo al cansancio ya que apenas descansaba para velar las pesadillas de Bella, solo dormía cuando me convencía Esme o comía cuando me lo ordenaba Carlisle. Pero apenas lo hacía por no salir de la habitación de Bella y dejarla sola.

Solo salíamos cuando veíamos que no iba a llover y la llevaba a dar un paseo de vez en cuando por el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Gracias a unos de esos paseos encontramos un prado precioso lo suficiente alto por encima del banco de las nubes y allí el poco sol que se podía ver alumbraba un hermoso paisaje lleno de paz. Descubrí que allí Bella se sentía en paz tranquila sin fantasmas a nuestro alrededor.

Yo me llevaba su libro favorito con el cual la encontré el día que hable con ella la primera vez en el campo de fútbol, la hacia tumbarse en mis piernas mientras yo estaba sentado y le leía un capitulo cada día, pero los días que no podíamos salir ella se la veía más inestable, más nerviosa como un animal encerrado mirando cada vez por dos hacía la ventana como indicándonos que necesitaba salir a la calle.

Carlisle pensó que haciendo con ella cosas de su pasado quizá poco a poco la traeríamos de vuelta, por eso el día que llego su coche decidí sacarla a dar un paseo. Al principio se puso nerviosa al estar encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando y parte del brillo que tenía cuando competía empezó a iluminar sus ojos.

-Te encantaba este coche-yo intentaba hablar con ella para que recordara las cosas, para que supiera que esa era su vida y no lo que estaba creando ella en su cabeza-recuerdo el primer día que llegue con él prácticamente me hiciste el amor en él al segundo de entrar al garaje, dijiste que si lo estrenábamos te daría suerte cuando corrieras con él una semana después-una sonrisa triste apareció en mis labios al acordarme de ese día-pero perdiste y al llegar de nuevo a la guarida volvimos hacer el amor por que me dijiste que no nos habíamos esforzado lo suficiente para impregnar la suerte.

-Y una semana después gane-contesto ella débilmente.

Ella soltaba pequeñas frases recordando su vida anterior pero al segundo volvía a perderse en su cabeza y quizás pasabas días hasta que volvía a contestar algo coherente. Pero no perdía la esperanza, día a día volvíamos con la rutina, no me daba por vencido y ahora menos que de vez en cuando me daba una pequeña parte de nuestra vida.

Esta noche mi cuerpo se rindió cuando estaba tumbado a su lado mientras la abrazaba como cada noche pensando que estando entre mis brazos la protegería de todo, pero el sueño me venció y no supe el tiempo que estuve durmiendo, pero una dulce voz me despertó mientras las cálidas caricias de mi mujer me recorrían la cara.

-Edward-dijo la dulce voz de Bella-despierta amor mio-poco a poco abrí mis ojos y la vi, había recuperado la luz de sus ojos y me miraba con tanto amor como el día en que nos casamos.

-Bella has vuelto-dije mientras me incorporaba y la abrazada su pequeña risa me calentó todo el cuerpo cuando ella se separo me recorrió con su pequeña mano de nuevo la cara pero algo pegajoso que tenía Bella en su mano me mancho la cara.

-Bella ¿con que...-no pude terminar la frase cuando vi que en una de sus muñecas había un gran corte donde su sangre empezaba a brotar-estas sangrando Dios mio-me volví para buscar algo para taponar la herida pero cuando me gire con mi camiseta me fije que en su otra muñeca también sangraba cada vez más pero lo que más me destrozo fue ver una cuchilla de afeitar ensangrentada en una de sus manos mientras ella sonreía-Bella ¿que has hecho?.-Le quite la navaja y como pude intente taponar las heridas, pero la sangre seguía brotando cada vez mas mientras su piel se empezaba a poner cada vez más pálida, pero ella no perdía ese brillo de sus ojos ni esa sonrisa, la camiseta se empapaba más de sangre y empecé a buscar algo limpio para volver a taponar sus heridas, vi un trozo de sabana en la esquina de la habitación como pude até mi camiseta en sus muñecas y me levante para recogerla.

-No importa Edward- cuando levante la mirada la navaja había vuelto a su mano y se dirigía hacia la vena de su cuello.

-Isabella por favor no hagas eso-intente llegar a ella para sujetarla antes de que se la clavara pero no llegue a tiempo y con rapidez se corto el cuello-NO-grite, la tumbe en la cama y tape su nueva herida con mis manos desnudas, pero las heridas de las muñecas no dejaban de sangrar y perdía sangre rápidamente-Por que has hecho esto-tenía sangre por todos los lados de mi cuerpo, pero no era mía si no la de mi amor que veía como poco a poco se desangraba en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada-por favor Bella tienes que aguantar no puedes dejarme, SOCORRO-grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie venía ayudarme, Bella cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía de su pálida cara.

-No importa Edward pronto estaré contigo, pronto vendrá la muerte y podremos al fin estar juntos para siempre-dijo ella mientras cerraba al fin sus los ojos.

-Bella no estoy muerto, estoy contigo y tu tienes que luchar por favor no me abandones, SOCORRO-volví a gritar en mi desesperación pero al final ella ya no me respondió-ISABELLA.

Mis ojos se abrieron pero la escena era diferente estaba de nuevo en la habitación en la oscuridad con una Bella dormida plácidamente a mi lado. Había sido una maldita pesadilla, algo que me había puesto los pelos de punta. Me levante con cuidado de no despertarla y decidido me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de pasarme agua por la nuca tome una decisión, busque todas la navajas y todas las cosas con filo que había en el cuarto de baño y lo escondí en un cajón con llave.

Después baje a la planta de abajo y fui haciendo lo mismo en el cuarto de baño de la parte inferior, revise absolutamente todo para que nada se me pasara por alto, tuve que hacer algo de ruido ya que Carlisle vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama me miraba fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces a estas horas de la noche?-dijo él mientras me miraba como seguía en mi búsqueda de cosas con filo.

-Estas cosas son peligrosas-dije guardando todo en otro cajón con llave y llevándomela también, después de hacer eso me acorde de la cocina allí había millones de cosas con las que Bella podría intentar el suicidio que había visto en mis sueños.

-Puedes para un segundo y explicarme que es lo que te pasa-me sujeto del brazo cuando pase por su lado pero yo de un tirón me solté.

-Todo esto es muy peligro-volví a repetir, estaba como en estado de shock el sueño se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, una y otra vez veía la sangre de Isabella manchar mis manos y como su vida iba apagándose poco a poco.

-Vale eso ya me lo has dicho, pero necesito saber por que-el me siguió hasta la cocina y yo empece a recoger todos los cuchillos que veía que estaban lo suficiente afilados para hacerla daño.

-Es peligroso para Bella, ¿quien me dice que un día me duermo y sin darme cuenta no coge un cuchillo o una navaja e intenta atentar contra su vida?¿o entra en una depresión en los que no diferencia entre la realidad de la fantasía y atenta contra otra persona?-seguí recogiendo mientras sentía él se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Edward si no lo ha hecho hasta hora ¿quien dice que lo va hacer en un futuro?-dijo el mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo-sabíamos que esto iba a ser duro, pero lo estamos haciendo bien, Bella lleva más de cuatro meses sin los medicamentos, pero también ha pasado tres años a base de ellos, tenemos que confiar que con nuestra ayuda ella poco a poco va a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

-Llevamos cuatro mese de lucha y siempre damos un paso adelante y tres atrás, y el sueño que hoy he tenido...-no me dejo continuar.

-¿Todo esto por una pesadilla?-él me miro con una ceja alzada esperando una explicación.

-He tenido una pesadilla donde veía como Bella intentaba suicidarse-dije agachando la cabeza-te juro que era tan real-me mire las manos como si las sintiera manchadas aún de su sangre-la sangre de ella se derramaba por todos los lados y por más que intentaba detenerla cada vez salia más, me he levantado temblando con esa imagen y al entrar al baño y ver las cuchillas como la de mi sueño he decidió guardar todas esas cosas.

-Se de tus miedos Edward, aunque yo nunca los he tenido, pero sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte, no te cargues con todo a tus espaldas amigo mio, todos en esta casa queremos a Bella y queremos ayudarla, pero te has cerrado tanto en hacerlo tu solo que por algún lado tus miedos tenían que explotar-me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro para que demostrar su apoyo.

-Lo se Carlisle, pero es mi mujer y necesito sentir que cada pequeño progreso que haga lo haya conseguido conmigo, que sea yo el héroe que siempre he sido para ella-me pase varias veces la mano por mi pelo intentando sacar mi frustración.

-Y lo eres, cada vez que Bella te ha necesitado has estado allí para ella, cada lagrima que ha derramado tu has estado para limpiarla, cada temblor que ha tenido has estado para abrazarla y cada sonrisa que aunque han sido pocas que ha dado tú has estado para corresponderla. ¿crees que Bella no te lo agradecerá cuando salga de esta pesadilla?, claro que lo hará, pero ten paciencia no te des por derrotado, esta guerra queda mucho por pelear aún y todos nosotros estaremos a tu lado para que no caigas.

Después de darme esas palabras se levanto de la mesa y con unos pequeños golpes en mi hombro se fue hacía la habitación improvisada que habíamos hecho en el salón para que Esme y Carlisle pudiera dormir. Yo después de dar algunas respiraciones volví a subir las escaleras para intentar descansar lo que quedaba de noche abrazado nuevamente a mi pequeña.

Había pasado otra semana más después de esa conversación, pero las pesadillas no me abandonaban, cada noche se repetían una y otra vez, solo al ver que aún mi pequeña estaba a mi lado podía estar de nuevo tranquilo, pero la noche para mi terminaba desde el momento que yo me despertaba soñando con la sangre de Bella manchándome las manos.

Alice cada vez estaba más preocupada, pero no me decía nada solo me miraba con tristeza viendo como poco a poco mis ojeras y mi mal humor empeoraba con la gente de la casa menos con Bella, Jasper y yo apenas hablábamos como antes y sabía que era él el que estaba llevando todo lo relacionado con los negocios de Chicago, Aro de vez en cuando llamaba para que le diéramos noticias de su salud pero nunca teníamos nada nuevo que contarle.

Un día que Bella estaba durmiendo no aguante mas la presión y salí solamente para sentarme en el coche de Bella en el asiento de copiloto, casi podía verla a ella sentada detrás del volante regalándome una de sus maravillosas sonrisas mientras bromeaba conmigo. Saque de mi bolsillo nuestros anillos de matrimonio y empece a jugar con la cadena donde estaban, no me di cuenta de que una lagrima me recorría la mejilla hasta me sentí su sabor en mis labios, con rabia me la limpie y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, necesitaba ser fuerte para seguir luchando, pero a veces sentía que me faltaba el oxigeno y un fuerte dolor se instalaba en mi pecho. Escuche como se abría la puerta del conductor pero no abrí los ojos, estaba casi seguro que sería alguno de mis amigos para intentar darme su apoyo de nuevo, pero yo ya estaba agotado de su compresión y su compasión por lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-Estoy bien solo necesito unos minutos para mi solo-recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y espere el ruido de que la persona que me acompañaba se fuera pero nunca llego.

-¿Por que estas triste Edward?-dijo la dulce voz de Bella a mi lado, en eso abrí los ojos sorprendido y pude ver que aún vestía su pequeño pijama y me miraba preocupada.

-¿Que...que haces aquí?-pregunte débilmente.

-Me desperté y no estabas a mi lado-miro hacía el vació a través de la ventanilla pero al segundo volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa pero esta vez era diferente, casi pude ver la luz de mi pequeña sirena en el fondo de sus ojos lo cuales con anterioridad solo había vació en ellos-te vi desde la ventana y quise saber por que estabas aquí solo.

-Te hecho de menos-dije con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-necesito que vuelvas a mi, que encuentres el camino y regreses a ser la chica que me enamoro.

-¿Soy yo quien te pongo triste?-muchas veces cuando intentaba hablar con ella era como si hablaras con una niña de cinco años por eso tenias que tener paciencia y explicarle las cosas.

-No cariño, estoy contento por que estés conmigo, pero tú no eres así.-deje de acariciarla y mire hacia el cristal de mi ventanilla descubriendo solo oscuridad.

-Cuéntame como era-la mire sorprendido ya que nunca me había pedido eso-cuéntame como era cuando tu me conocías, a veces recuerdo algo, pero las voces del doctor Jackson me dicen que es mentira lo que viví, que era una chica mala y por eso me tenían que castigar- en todo el tiempo en que la habíamos sacado del hospital nunca nos hablaba de su estancia allí, según me había dicho Carlisle su cerebro había creado una pequeña pantalla de protección donde no dejaba salir ni entrar ningún recuerdo.

-Eras una chica muy dulce-empece a contarle-también muy apasionada en algunos sentido, pero lo que más admiraba en ti era tu valentía y tu lealtad a tus amigos y a mi-cerré mis ojos intentando integrarme en mis recuerdos cuando sentí el roce de su mano sujetando una de las mías-siempre estabas alegre, siempre tenias una sonrisa para cada uno de nosotros, eras mi alegría al levantarme de la cama y ver que estabas a mi lado, saber que me quedaban miles de días para vivir esta mierda de vida que tenía a tu lado y cuando nos acostábamos por la noche, el notarte acostada a mi lado me hacías sentir que nunca volvería a estar solo de nuevo.

-Cuando entre en el hospital deje de hacerlo-alce una de mis cejas por que en ese momento no entendía de que me hablaba-sonreír, siempre me ponían esas malditas inyecciones para que estuviera tranquila, adormilada, pedí ayuda a las enfermeras que entraban con el doctor Jackson pero ninguna me ayudo. No se el tiempo que paso cuando un hombre con el pelo gris vino de visitarme-seguramente era su tío Billy-me hizo un montón de preguntas que yo no pude responder y me enseño algunos papeles que quería que firmara, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo-seguramente eran los papeles del divorcio junto con el poder para que él pudiera manejar la herencia de su padre, en ese momento me mordí la lengua para preguntar si los había firmado, pero preferí no hacerlo y dejarla seguir hablando-luego había un chico moreno que cada poco tiempo me visitaba, se que lo conozco, pero estaba tan drogada que apenas recuerdo sus visitas o lo que me hablaba.

-No tienes por que contarme nada si te pone incomoda, mi amor-intente retenerla para que no se esforzara pero al parecer hoy era el día que tenía mas ganas de hablar.

-No me importa-dijo con una sonrisa-me siento segura a tu lado, siempre lo he hecho, desde que me sacaste de ese maldito sitio. Fue tu recuerdo el que me hizo luchar para no rendirme y ahora aunque se que todavía tengo que luchar y convencerme a mi misma que esto que estoy viviendo contigo es la realidad no quiero que te marches de nuevo-una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y sin soltar su mano con la otra se la limpie.

-Jamas volveré a marcharme-dije acercándome a ella, desde que había salido del hospital no la había tocado, pero hoy sus labios me llamaban a gritos para que los probara-¿Me dejarías besarte?-ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y se estuvo completamente quieta mientras yo me acercaba a ella. Con muchísima delicadeza pose mis labios en los suyos pero no los moví.

Fue ella la que empezó a mover sus labios como si aún recordara como hacerlo mientras se soltaba de mi mano y me abrazaba por el cuello. Yo la rodee con mis brazos por la cintura y la acerque aún más a mi, su lengua tímidamente me acaricio uno de mis labios haciéndome abrir la boca y sacando la mía para poder jugar con la suya, de repente algo que hacia años que no había escuchado salio de su cuerpo un pequeño gemido que calentó todo mi cuerpo. Pero la falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos, apoye mi frente con la suya sin abrir mis ojos esperando que al hacerlo esta maravillosa sensación no desapareciera.

-Eres muy dulce Edward-dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla-pero si no te importa seria mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir, empieza hacer frio y no quiero congelarme en mi coche-abrí los ojos de golpe por esas palabras mirándola fija sin creerme lo que había dicho.

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que esta empezando a refrescar y no quiero morir congelada en mi bebe, que deberíamos irnos a la cama-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro era así como Bella siempre llamaba a su coche, fue cuando una carcajada salio de mi, estábamos empezando a ganar esta guerra y este era uno de las primeras demostraciones.

-Tienes razón marchemos no a la habitación-ella se bajo en silencio del coche y fue directa hacía la casa, sin esperarme cerro la puerta como si fuera sola, siempre hacía eso, pero hoy no le di importancia, una nueva alegría me había dado y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí del coche con nuevas energías y me dirigí hacía la habitación de Bella, cuando entre ella ya estaba tumbada dándome la espalda, pero sabia que no estaba durmiendo. Cuando me tumbe a su lado pude verla como estaba con los ojos cerrados pero la diferencia a otras noches era que una sonrisa se instalaba en su cara antes de dormir.

A partir de esa noche, vinieron muchas, más no hablaba con nadie durante el día ni siquiera conmigo, incluso aunque estuviéramos solos en el prado, pero por las noches eran diferentes, siempre nos encontrábamos en el coche de Bella y todas las noches me contaba un poco de lo que vivió en el psiquiátrico, al igual que yo le contaba como era el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Incluso hubo un día que quise ir un poco mas allá y le contaba cosas de su familia que sabia por ella misma pero se negaba a recordar y al igual que la primera noche siempre se dormía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Carlisle empezaba a tener esperanzas, era una clara mejoría de ella, pero aún nos quedaba el conseguir que se fuera abriendo poco a poco a todos los demás, sabia que si los recordaba pero no quería hablar con ellos y no entendía la razón, por eso un día intente hablarlo con ella, que me contará que era lo que pasaba, pero al parecer esa noche fue ella la que inicio la conversación.

-Edward,¿por que me abandonaste?-esa pregunta me pillo de improvisto pero quise ser lo más sincero que pude y me decidí a contarle todo lo que había pasado esa fatídica noche.

-Yo no te abandone mi vida-di una gran respiración antes de empezar-esa noche que nos separamos intente ponerte a salvo para no ponerte en peligro, sabía que si te encontraban te llevarían lejos de mi, pero al parecer me ganaron la partida y sí lo consiguieron.

-¿Por que no viniste antes a buscarme?-volvió a preguntar.

-Por que no pude-cerré mis ojos al recordar lo impotente que me sentí en ese momento que me deje engañar por alguien que sabia que lo haría y puse a toda mi gente en peligro-he estado estos tres últimos años en la cárcel esperando a reunirme contigo.

-Oh Dios mio-dijo tapándose la boca mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla-¿Quien nos hizo esto?.

-Fue James-vi como fruncía su entrecejo mientras cerraba los ojos, ¿se acordaría de ese nombre que tanto daño nos había hecho?, estuve unos minutos esperando pero al parecer ella no le recordaba cuando empezó a negar con la cabeza indicándome que no lo recordaba y no quise ahondar más en el tema por eso le pregunte la pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándome-¿por que no quieres hablar con Alice o con alguno de nuestros amigos?

-No lo se-dijo abriendo los ojos-se que son buenas personas, pero hay dentro de mi cabeza que no me deja abrirme totalmente a ellos, es como si sintiera algo que los rechazara, siento como si volviera a confiar en ellos me volverían abandonar, pero no recuerdo que paso para que yo tenga esos sentimientos hacía ellos.

-Aún es pronto, hace poco que estas hablando conmigo, demos algo más de tiempo para que vuelvas a confiar en ellos¿de acuerdo?-ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y la recostó en mi pecho, por esa noche no hablamos más y yo no la presione para hacerlo.

Los días seguían pasando, pero yo no conseguía que Bella se abriera con los demás ni me contará por que lo hacía, al menos al hablarlo con ellos intentaron ser comprensivos y darle más tiempo a Bella, pero sabia todo lo que sufría Alice por no poder recuperar a su amiga. Mis charlas en el coche gracias a Dios se fueron expandiendo al claro, ya no solo hablábamos por las noches, sino que ahora lo hacíamos algunos días cuando estábamos solos en el claro y mi alegría iba aumentando día a día con la esperanza de que pronto tendría de nuevo a mi Bella a mi lado.

Las pesadillas casi habían desaparecido y su síndrome de abstinencia estaba totalmente erradicado, solo estábamos a la espera de que su cerebro volviera a la normalidad, pero después de quince días una nueva pesadilla la volvió a visitar, en ese momento yo estaba a su lado despierto cuando el nombre de una persona conocida aparecido en sus sueños, quise despertarla en ese momento pero solo conseguí llevarme unos golpes mientras gritaba intentando escapar de lo que la persiguiera en el sueño.

-Por favor Bella despierta-dije mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros para intentar despertarla.

-Déjame, no me toques-gritaba con los ojos cerrados, sabia que no me lo decía a mi, por eso volví a mis movimientos para despertarla.

-Vamos pequeña es una pesadilla-lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos hasta que al final con un ultimo grito se despertó dejándome totalmente paralizado.

-NO JAMES, NO ME TOQUES.


	40. Capitulo 39

_AVISO: Puede que este episodio y el siguiente hiera un poco la sensibilidad por su ser un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero que os guste._

**CAPITULO 39**

Volvía a estar en esa habitación blanca donde mis sueños murieron, donde solo me acompañaba la soledad, donde había perdido a mis amigos, al amor de mi vida, mi cordura, incluso mis recuerdos. Pero necesitaba ser fuerte y agarrarme a ellos, saber que se preocupaban por mi, que me estarían buscando, pero esta vez mi cerebro me decía que esto era el mismo sueño que una y otra vez me atormentaba por las noches, pero hoy algo en él era diferente.

Volvía a estar tumbada en esa camilla sintiendo como las paredes blancas poco a poco se iban acercando aún más a mi, me sentía ahogada, quería gritar que alguien me sacara de allí, pero nadie me ayudaba, nadie me escuchaba, pude ver como el día se hacía noche a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes que había en lo alto de una de las paredes, era mi única vía para saber como el tiempo pasaba sin yo quererlo.

Unas voces en el exterior que normalmente no entendía esta vez eran tan claras como el agua, en cada paso que daban podía entender sus palabras y mi nombre junto con el de Edward se escuchaba en su conversación, pero hasta que no estuvieron lo suficiente cerca no pude enterarme de que iba esa conversación. Eran tres hombres los cuales no recordaba su nombre por que mi cerebro se negaba a recordar pero se que los conocía. Sobre todo la voz del maldito monstruo sin rostro que me perseguía desde el minuto uno que ingrese allí.

-Esto va demasiado lento-dijo con furia el monstruo.

-Sabíamos que se tardaría pero nunca pensamos que su resistencia fuera tal-dijo la voz de otro hombre.

-¿Se podría conseguir resultados subiéndola la dosis?-pregunto la tercera voz.

-Si lo hacemos la freiremos el cerebro y no conseguiréis lo que queréis de ella, necesito algo más de tiempo-dijo en un susurro uno de ellos.

-Te doy una semana mas luego ella sera mía realmente-vi como el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar y yo como siempre mire hacia un punto muerto, sabía interpretar bien mi papel, sabia como perderme en mi mente para que nada me afectara no era la primera vez que ese monstruo me visitaba, pero hoy era diferente.

La puerta se cerro de un portazo y se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a mi, yo apenas moví un musculo de la posición que estaba, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba por dentro, pero conseguí no moverme ni apenas pestañear cuando vi su oscuro rostro muy cerca de mi cara.

Una oscura sonrisa abarco casi toda su cara enseñándome sus blancos dientes, poco a poco su rostro empezó a coger forma y supe que lo conocía de alguna parte pero no conseguía ubicarlo, llevo su mano hacía mi rostro y sentí su caricia algo que me dio verdadero asco trayéndome nauseas a mi boca.

Pero conseguí controlarme y conseguir no mover un solo musculo que empezaba a sentirlo agarrotados, con una pequeña inspiración sentí relajarme de nuevo y volver a mi mundo, pero seguía sintiendo su caricias, sentía como mi cuerpo lo rechazara gritándome que me alejara de él.

-Es una pena que no disfrutes de todo lo que me gustaría hacer contigo gatita seguro que lo pasaríamos muy bien-dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

Su mano cambio de posición y empezó acariciarme el muslo, mi mente gritaba que me revelara que no le dejara que me tocara pero no lo hice, gracias a las correas que sujetaban mis extremidades apenas podía moverme, pero mi mente se cerro aún más, esas no eran las manos que quería que me acariciaran, eran otras las que añoraba que lo hicieran, eran otras las que cada noche soñaba que me tocaban.

Pude sentir su frustración al ver que no respondía como él quería, fue cuando su caricias se volvieron más bruscas hasta sentir como llegaba hasta mi pecho, pero yo seguí sin responder, e incluso mi cuerpo no daba signos de excitación negándose a él. Un grito de desesperación salio de él y sentí como se apartaba de mi.

-¿Por que aún te revelas gatita?-dijo agarrándome del pelo obligándome mirarle pero yo seguí con mi mirada vacía-¿Por que no te rindes a mi como debe ser?.

-Quiero a Edward-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca ta débilmente que pensé que no me habría escuchado, pero al parecer si lo hizo y eso lo volvió totalmente loco, me dio una bofetada que hizo que mi cabeza se girara de golpe pero de mi boca no salio absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un leve quejido. El volvió acercarse y me abrió el camisón de un tirón dejándome en ropa interior.

-Que pena que tu querido marido ya no pueda disfrutar de esta belleza-se relamió los labios pero yo no entendí sus palabras-pero yo estoy aquí y ahora voy a disfrutar lo que nunca el volverá hacer-prácticamente se lanzo a mi cuello y empezó a mordérmelo, sabia que me dejaría marcas pero no hice ni un solo ruido, nada salio de mi boca.

Sentía como su lengua y sus manos me recorrían todo el cuerpo incluso pude sentir como empezaba acariciar mi intimidad por encima de mis bragas, pero mi mente se negaba a responder y mi cuerpo no segrego ningún flujo, le notaba como la furia se iba apoderando de sus movimientos y como en uno solo me arranco esa parte de mi ropa interior dejándome expuesta ante él, quise gritar para que alguien viniera ayudarme, pero como siempre las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Llevo sus dedos hasta su boca he intento ingresarlos a través de mi coño pero mis músculos estaban tan tensos que me hizo daño al ingresarlos, sentía como me violaba con sus dedos y nadie venia a mi rescate, cuando se canso de hacerlo sentí como un pequeño hilo de algo pegajoso me recorría por mi muslo, al principio pensé que podría ser flujo que al final había conseguido excitarme pero cuando levanto la mano pude ver que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre, al forzarme me había desgarrado por dentro y estaba sangrando.

-Se acabaron los juegos-dijo entre los dientes mientras se limpiaba la mano con uno de los trozos de mi camisón.

Le vi como como se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba la vez que sus calzoncillos, temblé como una hoja por dentro, pero en el exterior seguí sin moverme. Vi como se acercaba a mis piernas y me desabrochaba las correas que sujetaban mis piernas, después de hacerlo me las abrió de manera brusca y se coloco encima de mi mientras me las sujetaba, pero antes de que me pudiera penetrar un grito salio de mi garganta.

-NO JAMES, NO ME TOQUES-grite a pleno pulmón.

De repente me desperté y Edward estaba a mi lado, sentía como mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas pero no podía mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza de que otro me había tocado. Me levante sin que él pudiera retenerme y de una carrera me dirigí al baño. Cerré la puerta con seguro y di al agua de la ducha, fue cuando sentí los golpes del que era mi marido, pero estaba segura que cuando descubriera lo que había pasado me abandonaría, no querría siquiera tocarme sabiendo que otras manos habían estado en mi cuerpo.

Me metí en la ducha sin importarme la temperatura del agua y empece a frotarme por todo el cuerpo, apenas sentía el frio solo sentía que seguía sucia, aún sentía las manos de James por mi cuerpo como dagas calientes, quería hacerlas desaparecer, quería volver a mi mundo donde no sentía el dolor que tenía encerrado allí y que había vuelto.

-Bella ábreme la puerta-los gritos de Edward cada vez eran más fuertes pero yo no podía dejar de limpiarme, aún no me sentía lo suficiente limpia para poder mirarle a los ojos. Me senté en la ducha juntando las rodillas lo más cerca posible de mi cuerpo dejando que el agua lo limpiara, pero aún así no lo conseguía, aún así mi cuerpo sentía la sangre correr por mis piernas y su sucio cuerpo encima del mio, nuevas lagrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas y de nuevo los recuerdos me invadían, no se cuando mi cuerpo al final colapso pero de un segundo a otro todo lo que me rodeaba se volvió completamente negro y deje de sentir el dolor.

La vi salir corriendo del baño, pero apenas me dio tiempo ha reaccionar, cuando lo hice se había encerrado allí con el pestillo y al poco tiempo fue cuando escuche el agua de la ducha, eso me extraño realmente y empecé a llamarla pero ella no me respondía, solo podía escuchar sus sollozos a través de la puerta. Intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto, por ese motivo empecé a golpear la puerta y a llamarla para que me abriera, pero no lo conseguí. El sueño de su suicidio me llego de nuevo y un sudor frio me recorrió la espalda por ese motivo me decidí a echar la puerta abajo si era necesario.

-Bella abre la puerta de una puta vez-grite mientras la daba golpes con mi hombro, la puerta iba cediendo poco a poco pero no lo suficiente para abrirla.

-Edward ¿que pasa?-dijo la voz de Jasper a mi lado, al girarme pude ver como Alice, Esme y Carlisle que también estaban a su lado.

-Bella se ha encerrado en el baño y no me abre.

-Quizá halla decidido darse una ducha-dijo Alice-sabes que hace cosas raras últimamente.

-No, esta vez le pasa algo malo, ha tenido una pesadilla y cuando he conseguido despertarla se ha levantado y se ha encerrado en el baño-Esme se acerco a la puerta y llamo.

-¿Bella? abre la puerta cielo-la llamo con toda su dulzura pero seguía sin escucharse nada solo el agua correr.

-Se acabo mi paciencia, Jasper ayúdame a echarla abajo-dije mientras volvía a ponerme en posición para empujar la puerta, esta vez Jasper se puso a mi lado.

Cuando contamos hasta tres esta vez empujamos los dos y la puerta cedió, pero al mirar adentro la imagen que nos encontramos me rompió el alma, Bella estaba sentada en la ducha con sus rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo meciéndose hacia delante y hacía atrás, su mirada estaba totalmente vacía y solo salían susurros de su boca. Me acerque a ella con el corazón en un puño y cerré el agua fría, Alice se acerco con una toalla y con ella pudimos taparla, la cogí en brazos mientras seguía escuchando sus balbuceos.

-Estoy sucia, estoy sucia, estoy sucia...-solo repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, no sabia que era lo que la había pasado pero lo descubriría y si era lo que me imaginaba juro que por el primero que iba a morir iba a ser por James.

La lleve de nuevo hasta la habitación que compartíamos y con mucha delicadeza la tumbe en la cama, me gire hacía Carlisle y le pedí algo que jamas pensé que le pediría en mi vida.

-Necesito que la examines-dije mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Sabes que lo haré, primero deja que Alice y Esme la vistan...-Pero le corte, al parecer no me había comprendido.

-No te pido eso Carlisle, necesito que la examines totalmente, creo que ha Bella la han podido...-no sabia como continuar, pero necesitaba hacerlo para que me comprendiera, trague saliva intentando pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta para poder terminar mi frase-creo que la han violado.

Un jadeo salio de las gargantas de Alice y Esme mientras de los ojos de su amiga empezaron a salir lagrimas, yo no pude dejar de mirar a Carlisle, quizá habíamos llegado tarde y ahora no podíamos demostrarlo de ninguna manera, pero los síntomas que tenía Bella en este momento yo ya los había vivido cuando estaba en el orfanato.

-Necesito que salgáis todos de la habitación sobre todo tu Edward-se giro hacía Esme que tenía los ojos cristalinos de lagrimas que no había dejado derramar-necesito mi maletín-ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

Después a los pocos segundos salimos los demás dejando a Carlisle y a Esme examinando a Bella. Los esperábamos en el salón, yo me paseaba como un león enjaulado de arriba abajo sin dejar de pasarme las manos por mis cabellos mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Alice la cual estaba abrazada a Jasper.

-Piensas que le ha pasado lo mismo que a Janet-dijo la voz de Jasper.

-Le ha pasado lo mismo-dije sin dejar de pasear-Las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos e incluso cuando la hemos encontrado...

-También lo recuerdo Edward, también lo sufrí-dijo el cerrando los ojos.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-apenas pude escuchar la pregunta de Alice, pero aún así lo hice, pero antes de que la respondiera fue Jasper quien lo hizo.

-Janet era una chica que vivía en el orfanato con nosotros, un día una familia de acogida vino a por ella, estaba tan contenta por que al final había conseguido que alguien la quisiera-dijo con una sonrisa triste-pero al poco tiempo volvió, pero no era la misma, se volvió callada, apenas hablaba con nosotros, se cerro en ella misma e incluso se volvió violenta.

-Una noche cuando Jasper y yo regresábamos de una de nuestras escapadas la encontramos en las duchas-me senté junto a Alice y la sujete de la mano-Janet estaba sentada como lo estaba Bella y tenía toda su piel roja en carne viva, se había estado frotando tan fuerte la esponja que casi se la arranca de cuajo. De su boca solo salían las palabras sucias y mala niña.

-Edward sin pensárselo dos veces la tapo con una toalla y la llevo a la enfermería, allí descubrieron que no solo tenía heridas en su piel, su vagina estaba totalmente desgarrada, como si la hubieran forzado a mantener relaciones sexuales.

-La violaron, esas fueron las palabras exactas, ese desgraciado la violo cuando solo era una niña de doce años y no hicieron nada joder-me levante de golpe y de la frustración del caso pateé una silla que estaba allí cerca-no hicieron nada, no pusieron denuncia contra ese maldito monstruo y Janet se suicido a los dos días de encontrarla nosotros.

-En los análisis que le hicieron para saber si podría haber sido contagiada de alguna enfermedad descubrieron que estaba embarazada-un sollozo más fuerte se escucho-y ella no pudo soportarlo.

-Oh Dios-volvió a mirarme a mi con ojos asustados-¿Piensas que Bella pudo ser violada?-la ultima palabra salio con cierto temblor pero yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente y afirme con la cabeza-¿y si esta embarazada?¿que harás con el niño?.

-No esta embarazada-dijo la voz de Carlisle mientras bajaba las escaleras-pero siento decir que si fue forzada, aunque han pasado ya muchos meses, al no ser curados como debió serlo aún tiene cicatrices de desgarramiento en sus paredes vaginales, pero necesito más utensilio medico para hacerla un reconocimiento más exhaustivo, creo que puedo contactar con un amigo del departamento de ginecología para que me lo preste-yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza mientras el me miraba fijamente y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos-lo siento Edward, quizá ahora sea más difícil su recuperación.

-¿Por que lo dices?-dije débilmente.

- Ya sabemos por que nos costaba tanto que Bella se recuperará, al parecer su cerebro como autodefensa encerró esos recuerdos para no hacerse más daño, pero algo paso para que se abriera su baúl de recuerdos y ahora se hecha la culpa ella misma por dejarse hacer eso.

-Ella no tiene la culpa-dije negando con la cabeza-la culpa la tiene el desgraciado de James que juro por mi vida que sera el primero en morir por tocar a mi mujer-dije mientras golpeaba la pared con un puñetazo.

-Creo que de momento es mejor que guardes esa furia para más tarde y ahora busques en tu interior toda la paciencia posible para que la ayudes a superar todo esto.-me puso una mano en mi hombro intentando apaciguarme, pero en este momento nada podía hacerlo.

Con un movimiento brusco me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo por la puerta, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro en este momento, por eso corrí y corrí sin importarme donde me llevarían mis pies. Aún podía ver la imagen de Bella sentada en el suelo frio de la ducha mientras se mecía intentando protegerse de esa escena y yo no podía hacer nada.

No pude protegerla como más de una vez se lo prometí, no pude abrazarla cuando alguien la hice daño. Sin darme cuenta había llegado al prado y un manto negro con miles de estrellas alumbraban todo el cielo, en ese momento un grito desgarrado salio de mi garganta intentando que de esa manera saliera todo mi odio, toda mi furia de mi cuerpo, pero jure una y mil veces que ese desgraciado iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a mi pequeña, no descansaría hasta no verle con un tiro entre ceja y ceja después de arrancarle sus genitales y hacérselos tragar. Mi venganza sería de las peores que nunca habría tenido ya que toda mi furia la iba a descargar contra él por haber arrancado la pureza de un alma buena.

Después de descargarme, me senté a mirar las estrellas y algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos por la impotencia de no poder arrancarle el dolor a mi sirena y hacerlo mio para que ella dejara de sufrir, pero Carlisle tenía razón ahora más que nunca me necesitaba, necesitaba que supiera que siempre me tendría a su lado y que jamas la volvería abandonarla. Ni siquiera la muerte.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentado allí descargandome de todo, pero era hora de volver a la lucha y hacer regresar a mi pequeña a que fuera aquella chica que me enamoro, aquella chica que sonreía y me alegraba el día, aquella chica que con solo una mirada movía mi mundo.

Cuando regrese todos aún estaban en el salón esperándome, yo pase a su lado sin decir una sola palabra y subí las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación de Bella, me desvestí y me volví a poner el pijama. Ella estaba acostada de lado en posición fetal mientras su entrecejo estaba totalmente fruncido. Me acosté detrás de ella y con miedo de que rehuyera la rodee su cintura con uno de mi brazos mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba su hermoso pelo.

-Me da igual lo que haya pasado-dije en un susurro solo para que ella me escuchara-te sigo amando como el primer día, te juro que te cuidare con mi vida y nunca te abandonare-la di un pequeño beso en su coronilla y me acerque aún más a ella-te ayudare a olvidar esto, pero por favor no te apartes de mi.

Ella agarro la mano que tenia posada en su estomago y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, se que esta noche no dormí nada con miedo de que volviera a tener pesadillas, pero como cada noche me juraba yo velaría sus sueños para protegerla y que nunca permitiría que volvieran hacerla daño.


	41. Capitulo 40

**CAPITULO 40**

La luz de la ventana se filtraba por la pequeña rendija de las cortinas que no estaban totalmente unidas, pero eso no fue lo que totalmente me despertó, lo que si lo hizo fue unas dulces caricias en mi cara que se sentían como alas de mariposa, al principio me tensé, pero al sentirlas de nuevo por mi mejilla por mi frente incluso por mis labios, sabía exactamente a quien correspondían.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y unos enormes ojos de color chocolate me dieron los buenos días, parecía mentira que ayer mismo estuviera sufriendo el episodio que sufrió gracias a su violación y hoy estuviera aquí tumbada a mi lado regalándome estas pequeñas caricias, pero hubo algo que hizo que perdiera mi sonrisa totalmente, la luz de sus ojos había vuelto a desaparecer, eso solo me daba la señal que volvíamos al principio.

-Buenos días mi sirena-salude intentando no darle importancia a mi descubrimiento.

-Buenos días Edward-dijo ella, después de sus palabras tan frías se levanto de la cama como una autómata y se empezó a desnudar, parecía como si yo no estuviera en la habitación, hacía todo de manera automática hasta colocarse la ultima prenda, después se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirando un punto fijo como si fuera más interesante que yo.

-De acuerdo-dije con un suspiro. Me levante de la cama y me empecé yo también a vestirme sin dejarla de mirarla de vez en cuando, pero ella no cambiaba de posición, me moría por hablar con ella de eso que tanto daño la hacía, pero necesitaba estar seguro que no iba hacerle más daño de lo que seguramente pudiera hacerle.

Una vez que termine de vestirme la cogí de la mano y me la lleve al piso de abajo donde ya todos estaban levantados y en la cocina desayunando, la senté en una silla y me dispuse a prepararla algo de desayuno.

-¿Como esta Bella?-Pregunto en un susurro Carlisle acercándose a mi.

-No lo se-dije mirándola sobre mi hombro-apenas me habla y su mente parece estar totalmente ausente de lo que la rodea ¿hablaste con tu amigo?

-Si en un par de días me mandara lo que necesito para examinarla por completo-yo solo afirme con la cabeza esperando que el daño no fuera más grave de lo que ya había sido.

Pasaron más días de los que Carlisle dijo y todo el material ginecologico llego, un ecografo tanto normal como vaginal, una camilla especial para su revisión y demás material que según Carlisle necesitaría y como él predijo Bella tuvo que ser sedada, ya que al ver la camilla y los aparatos se puso histérica y casi no pudimos controlarla.

-Edward, ya esta dormida ahora sal-dijo él mientras me empujaba para sacarme de la habitación que habíamos habilitado para su exploración.

-No Carlisle yo me quedo-dije negándome a salir.

-Edward estas muy nervioso y en tu estado no me dejarías trabajar, haz el favor de salir.

Le hice caso y salí, los minutos se hacían interminables y esperaba que pronto me dijera a lo que realmente nos enfrentamos. Ya que según él no solo eran psicológicas sino que quizá pudieron ser físicas. Alice estaba a mi lado sujetándome la mano intentandome dar su apoyo y yo solo sabia pasarme las manos por mi pelo a la espera de lo peor, no se exactamente el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que vi salir a Carlisle de la habitación con su cara seria mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex, al mirarme solo negó con la cabeza, se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el salón y pude ver como se debatía para poder darme la noticia.

-No se quien se ocuparía de ella, pero hicieron una verdadera carnicería con su útero-dijo de manera derrotada.

-Entonces a parte de ser violada, no se conformaron con solo eso, la dejaron embarazada y le practicaron un aborto-prácticamente la última parte la grite mientras que descargaba mi furia contra la pared más cercana.

-Lo siento Edward, pero lo que he visto a través de la ecografia que le he realizado no me han dado muchas esperanzas de que Bella algún día pueda quedar embarazada, tenía el útero totalmente destrozado-apoye mi frente contra la pared cerrando fuerte mis ojos intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, esa información seguramente destruiría a Bella, pero preferiría decírselo cuando estuviera mejor.

-Gracias por todo Carlisle pero necesito estar con ella-sin molestarme en mirar a ninguno de mis amigos me dirigí hacia la habitación de Bella, ya que después de que Carlisle la revisara la había llevado de nuevo allí.

Una vez que atravesé la puerta pude ver como mi pequeña sirena estaba recostada sobre uno de sus costados mientras que su pecho subía y baja con tranquilidad, me acosté a su lado intentando que no notara la rigidez de mi cuerpo por toda la información que me rondaba por mi cabeza y que no sabía como podía decírselo sin hacerla más daño.

Habían pasado algunas semanas y Bella volvía a estar muda completamente, apenas me hablaba, solo con monosilavos hasta que un día sentados en el prado me arriesgue, no lo pude evitar pero necesitaba que reaccionara, que sacara lo que tenía dentro, que me gritara, que llorará, que me culpara por lo que había pasado, pero lo que nunca que me esperé fue la reacion que tuvo.

-¿Cuando vas a contarme lo de tu violación?-la pregunte sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Fue mi culpa, yo me lo merecía-dijo mientras dejaba su mirada perdida hacia una arbolada que estaba cerca de donde estábamos.

-Bella mírame-ella no lo hizo y fue algo que me hizo perder los papeles-MÍRAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ-la grite y conseguí que ella me mirara, pero una luz de furia apareció en sus ojos, era una reacción a mi grito y fue algo emocionante que aún sus emociones las mantuviera dentro-no fue tu culpa, fue mía por no protegerte como te prometí hacerlo.

-¿Y como hubieras conseguido protegerme?-dijo con ironía-No estabas a mi lado para hacerlo, estabas encerrado en la cárcel, tampoco estuvo Alice, ni Jasper, ni Esme, ni siquiera Emmett estaba allí para protegerme y yo no los hecho la culpa, ¿por que tendría que echártela a ti cuando eras uno de los más perjudicados?-dijo ella mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-fue mi culpa por dejarle tocarme, fue mi culpa por no gritar a tiempo y pararle, fui yo la culpable que ahora me odies por lo sucia y rota que estoy-dijo entre sollozos. Me acerque para abrazarla pero se separo y me dolió su rechazo-no, no merezco tu compasión-se levanto de donde estábamos sentados y empezó andar pero yo la retuve por la cintura y la abrace con fuerza.

-Por favor no me abandones-dije mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello-tu no por favor-Cuando se dio la vuelta me sujeto la cara con sus pequeñas manos y me limpio las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos-lo perdí todo en ese accidente Bella, toda mi familia, pero el día que nos casamos empece otra familia, nuestra pequeña familia ¿te acuerdas?-saque su alianza de mi bolsillo y se la enseñe-juntos para toda la eternidad.

-Juntos para toda la eternidad-dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cadena que aún la mantenía en mi mano.

-Nos casamos con todas las consecuencias, lo bueno y lo malo, la salud y la enfermedad y lo superaremos, pero tenemos que estar juntos y necesito que me dejes ayudarte-la di la vuelta y habiéndole el pelo hacía un lado le puse su cadena con sus alianza-lo lograremos Bella y volverás a mi, nadie tuvo la culpa solo ese desgraciado, pero de él nos ocuparemos más tarde ahora necesitamos que te recuperes.

La cogí de la mano y volví a llevarla a la manta donde estábamos sentados, esa tarde no volvimos a tocar el tema, pero quería volver hablarlo con ella para superarlo, necesitaba obligarme a escuchar la historia de que coño había pasado ese tiempo fatídico donde James abuso de Bella y quien coño era el medico que tanto daño la había hecho.

Pero los días pasaron y ella se negó a contármelo, hablábamos de muchas cosas, incluso me contaba cosas de sus días en el psiquiátrico, los días que se acordaba, por que la mayoría gracias a las drogas que la suministraban estaba totalmente vacías en su mente, apenas recordaba la visita de Rosalie y menos aún las de Jacob.

Pero yo no perdía la esperanza, poco a poco se fue abriendo con los demás y de vez en cuando respondía algún tema que se hablaba en la mesa mientras comíamos, pero desconfiaba de todos y nunca quería quedarse a solas con ninguno que no fuera yo. Pero como siempre me pasaba con Bella un día me sorprendido y el día de las verdades había llegado una noche que por fin no llovía en Forks. Estábamos acostados en la cama mirándonos sin decir nada hasta que ella hablo.

-No se que día era cuando escuche a mi tío y a James recriminarle al medico que mi supuesto lavado de cerebro iba muy lento-se relamió los labios como sintiendo que los tenía resecos mientras que yo entrelazaba una de mis manos con la suya-el doctor Jackson solo les pedía paciencia, pero al parecer a ellos se les estaba agotando.

-¿Que paso después?-pregunte animándola para que siguiera hablando.

-A los pocos minutos las voces desaparecieron y la puerta se abrió, James entro por ella y la cerro con seguro. Yo no me podía mover de donde estaba ya que me tenían inmovilizada con correas que me ataban por los brazos y las piernas. Él empezó a tocarme pero cuando vio que no le respondía se volvió más violento-un lagrima recorrió su mejilla y yo me apresure a limpiarsela-tu nombre salio de entre mis labio y eso le volvió completamente loco, me golpeo y me arranco el camisón y volvió a tocarme.

-Tranquila-dije mientras la abrazaba-no digas más si no te sientes con fuerzas-dije con toda la dulzura que pudo salir de mi cuerpo agarrotado por sus palabras.

-No, necesito contártelo-dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla-como tu lo dijiste somos familia, una pequeña familia y nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente-yo solo afirme con la cabeza e intente relajarme para transmitirle esa serenidad-cuando vio que seguía sin responderlo se enfado aún más y me...me rompió las bragas y me penetro con sus dedos, me hizo mucho daño incluso llegue a sangrar lo vi cuando levanto su mano, pero al ver que no racionaba como el quería se quito su ropa y me quito las correas de mis piernas, se posiciono entre medio de ellas y con una fuerte envestida me penetro, juro que sentí como me rompía por dentro fue cuando grite, grite tan fuerte que una de las enfermeras que trabajaba allí empezó a golpear la puerta. Pero esta estaba cerrada y James siguió con lo suyo.

"Pero no duro mucho gracias a que al parecer la enfermera aviso a los de seguridad y ellos consiguieron abrir la puerta y sacármelo de encima-otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla y su cuerpo a estas alturas estaba temblando-se lo llevaron arrastras mientras el reía sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo que al fin había conseguido romperme. La enfermera me ayudo a limpiarme y me dio ropa nueva, después llego de nuevo el doctor Jackson y me volvió a drogar. A los pocos meses descubrieron que me había quedado embarazada y me llevaron a una sala donde me esperaba la enfermera que siempre me atendía junto con el doctor Jackson, según sus palabras me tenían que sacar a ese bastardo ya que no sabían si era tuyo o de James-yo aguante el aliento esperando que me dijera de quien era-pero sabia que no era tuyo, poco después de ingresarme me hicieron un análisis de sangre y estaba limpia-como pude deje soltar el aliento que tenía retenido pero no dije nada y la deje continuar-después de la operación prácticamente me subieron la dosis de la droga ya que me dolía mucho y así conseguí meterme de nuevo en mi mundo.

-¿Que es ese mundo tuyo?-pregunte por curiosidad, siempre que la veía con la mirada perdida sabia que estaba allí en su mundo como decía ella pero esta vez no pude evitar preguntárselo.

-Es un mundo donde nada me puede hacer daño, solo hay felicidad, ahí siempre me esperas tu para protegerme de todo lo malo, pero nunca dura mucho siempre me prometías que vendrías a por mi y yo siempre te suplicaba que me llevaras contigo.

-Ahora estamos juntos y ya no necesitas irte a ningún lado-dije con una sonrisa la cual ella me correspondió.

-Lo sé-se acurruco más a mi cuerpo y yo la abrace-estoy tan cansada de pelear contra fantasmas-dijo en un susurro.

-Déjame a mi pelearme contra ellos por ti y descansa amor mio-ella cerro sus dulces ojos y tras un pequeño suspiro se quedo durmiendo-tú héroe te protegerá contra esos fantasmas.

Esa noche fue el cambio de esta lucha, la guerra había terminado y mi pequeña volvía día a día conmigo, su luz poco a poco fue ganando a las sombras y ella parece que volvía a ser ella misma.

Después de seis meses de lucha, aquí estaba yo sentado a su lado mientras ella conducía como siempre su coche que iba ganando día a día confianza en ella misma de nuevo, su sonrisa volvía a ser la que me enamoro y su luz la que me daba la alegría de vivir y luchar por recuperar nuestras vidas.

Pero Bella aun se la veía luchar contra sus demonios en la parte de la oscuridad que aún existían en su interior. Había días que desaparecía durante horas y nadie sabíamos de ella hasta verla aparecer totalmente muda, sin reconocer a nadie hasta pasados unos minutos, o incluso había noches que salia de madrugada solamente con su camisón y con mi arma.

No se cuando la encontró, pero lo hizo y cuando yo me di cuenta la seguí con el miedo de que cumpliera con mi sueño y se suicidara, pero nunca hubo ningún indicio de ello, solamente caminaba hasta el prado se sentaba en el centro y miraba a la nada mientras la acariciaba. De vez en cuando disparaba contra algún árbol pero pasadas unas horas volvía como si nada y se acostaba.

Yo siempre intentaba llegar antes que ella para que supiera que siempre la esperaría, que siempre estaría a su lado, pero día a día esperaba que me contara lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esas noches, pero nunca me lo contó. Sabia que esa parte de oscuridad que aún mantenía en su cerebro estaba llena de ira y de odio hacía las personas que la habían hecho daño.

-He pensado que ya es hora de regresar a Chicago-sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos mientras intentaba razonar sus palabras.

-¿No crees que aún es demasiado pronto?, hace poco que has terminado de desintoxicarte y aún no estas preparada del todo para enfrentarte al mundo real-vi su perfil como fruncía su entrecejo mientras procesaba mis palabras.

-Estoy lista para volver Edward y no pienso esconderme de esos hijos de puta, no pienso dejar que te roben por lo que has luchado al igual que han intentado robarme a mi lo que era mio-vi como sus nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo al sujetar el volante.

-Nena eso lo tengo controlado, hasta el momento ellos aún no han hecho ningún movimiento según me ha comentado Emmett-acaricie una de sus manos intentando que soltara el volante para cruzar nuestros dedos.

-¿Has dejado a Emmett que se encargara de todo?-dijo mirándome durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a la carretera, yo solo supe afirmar-ahora si que me das un motivo para volver, le has dejado nuestros negocios a un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, es como si dejaras a un niño al cuidado de una tienda de golosinas.

-Jared esta allí también cuidando que no haga locuras, al igual que Bree y Sussy-dije yo intentando excusarme.

-Edward sabes como es Emmett, si no se le controla podría hacer cualquier tontería-dio un resoplido de resignación-al menos te mandará los informes de los negocios de Aro-volví afirmar con la cabeza-quiero verlos-dijo mientras veía como la velocidad del coche aumentaba.

-Están en casa, pero no creo que aún estés preparada para hacerte cargo de ellos-ella me volvió a mirar y levanto una de sus cejas de manera desafiante-de acuerdo, cuando regresemos te los enseñare-en ese momento me acorde de la conversación que tuve con Aro y sabia que él tendría ganas de contarle todo absolutamente de su padre, pero ahora mismo no la veía preparada, quizá fuera mejor esperar a que regresáramos a Chicago.

-Bien cuando lleguemos a casa los veré, haber que desastres habrá podido hacer Emmett, ¿los has mirado tu?-pregunto.

-No he tenido fuerzas para ocuparme de los negocios de Chicago, solo he estado pendiente de ti, pero creo que Jasper si los ha echado un vistazo creo que tendrás que hablar con él-mire hacía la ventanilla y fue cuando me di cuenta de la velocidad que llevábamos, apenas se veía el paisaje de lo rápido que pasábamos.

-No, no quiero hablar aún con Jasper-esa normalmente siempre era sus respuestas, cuando le pedía que hablara con alguno del grupo siempre se negaba, no se negaba hablar cuando estábamos todos juntos pero cuando se le pedía hablar individualmente con ellos siempre se negaba.

-¿Cuando me contaras que te pasa Bella?-pregunto-¿por que no quieres hablar con ellos?.

-Aún no estoy preparada Edward, no tengo confianza en ellos-dijo mientras paraba el coche en el lateral de una carretera desconocida que estaba totalmente oscura, apenas podía ver sus facciones pero se que en este momento ella me miraba.

-¿Y en mi confías?-pregunte mientras la sujetaba de su mano.

-Con todo mi corazón-dijo con una sonrisa-gracias a tus recuerdos no me volví completamente loca, pero cuando la rubia...-la corte en ese momento.

-Rosalie-todavia su cerebro se negaba a recordar a las personas que le habían hecho daño y yo intentaba recordarla sus nombres para que no los dejara en el olvido.

-Si Rosalie, cuando ella me enseño el periódico creí morir al ver la noticia de que habías muerto, pero al segundo estabas allí, delante mio como tantas veces te aparecías delante de mi.

-Eso fue culpa mía mi amor, necesitaba que tuvieras una crisis sicotica y no se me ocurrió otra idea que esa-dije de nuevo justificándome.

-Lo entiendo y te perdono, se que todo lo que hiciste fue para ayudarme y por eso sigo confiando en ti, pero aun no puedo confiar en esas personas-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?-ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y escondía su carita en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración calentándome la piel y aunque no lo quisiera después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo reacciono a su cercanía. Habían pasado tres años y medio desde que no había tenido intimidad y exactamente no sabía hasta que punto podría controlarme si se seguía acercando tanto.

Empece a sentir como empezaba a besarme el cuello y mi miembro se me puso duro como una barra de hierro, me deje querer pero no moví mis manos, después de lo que había pasado no quería asustarla y la deje que llevara ella la iniciativa.

-Te deseo tanto Edward-dijo en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente con la mía-pero tengo tanto miedo al dolor.

-Sabes que jamas te haría daño cariño-dije mientras la acariciaba las mejillas-nunca te presionare y cuando estés preparada aquí estaré para ti.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para besarme, como antes la deje a ella la iniciativa, la deje llevar el ritmo del beso y la deje que ella me acariciara, mis manos picaban por acariciarla, pero me mantuve quieto con mis manos acariciándola sus mejillas mientras ella posaba sus manos en mi pecho y me acariciaba de arriba abajo mis pectorales.

Llevo sus manos hacía el borde de la camiseta y muy despacio me la levanto mientras metía sus manos por debajo de ella, sentía electricidad por donde pasaban sus dedos, me abrasaba la piel por donde dirigía sus caricias pero tuve que separarme de ella para poder respirar mientras un gemido salia de mi garganta.

-Oh mi amor te he echado tanto de menos-dije mientras echaba mi cabeza hacía atrás.

Ella alzo mi camiseta y yo la ayude a quitármela entera dejándome solo con los vaqueros, fue cuando ella aprovecho y se sentó encima de mi dejando sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, volvió a besarme con mas pasión mientras yo la abrazaba por su cintura y la acercaba aún más a mi, Bella aprovecho para empezar a rozarse contra mi entrepierna, yo sentía fuego puro allí y me dolía de lo excitado que estaba pero en ningún momento se me paso la idea por la cabeza el meter mi mano en su pantalón para acariciarla íntimamente.

-¿Mi ex-presidiario esta cachondo?-yo solo pude volver a gemir mientras la ayudaba con sus movimientos con mis manos en su trasero, no se en que momento llegaron allí pero al ver que ella no se quejaba las deje encantado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi niña-dije mientras volví apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento-demasiado tiempo sin tocar tu cuerpo y oler tu excitación.-sentía como estaba casi a las puertas de mi orgasmo pero al parecer ella también estaba cerca ya que se empezaba a mover con mas rapidez.

-Oh Edward estoy cerca-dijo ella con la voz ronca mientras volvía acercarse a mi cuello y empezaba de nuevo a besarlo.

-Yo también nena no pares-dije mientras embestía a través de mis pantalones hacia su caliente coño, podía sentir su calor a través de sus pantalones y me estaba volviendo completamente loco-Dios esto es el paraíso-me quede quieto escuchando como ella gritaba mi nombre mientras mi polla se desahogaba y llegaba a un orgasmo brutal manchando mi ropa totalmente. Ella se quedo sentada encima de mi mientras me abrazaba por el cuello intentando recuperar su respiración al igual que yo intentaba recuperar la mía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura-¿Estas bien?-pregunte mientras la acariciaba su pelo, ella solo supo afirmarme con la cabeza mientras seguía en esa misma posición-creo que es hora de regresar, estarán preocupados.

-Me importa una mierda-respondió ella-solo quiero estar contigo a solas y estando rodeada de tanta gente no podemos estarlo.

Yo solo supe reírme mientras volvía abrazarla, mientras pensaba que si habíamos estado a solas pero nunca habíamos compartido esta intimidad, pero por otra parte no debíamos ser egoístas y debíamos pensar en la gente que nos esperaba en casa ya que si ellos estaban allí eran por que habían venido para apoyarme e intentar ayudarme a que Bella se recuperará.

-Bella ellos están aquí también por ti para ayudarte a que te pongas bien-dije intentando separarla y que me mirara.

-Lo sé, pero necesito estar contigo mas tiempo a solas, sentirme libre como lo he sentido ahora y no como una rata de laboratorio como me siento cuando ellos me miran-fruncí el ceño sin entender que era lo que me trataba de decir-se que Alice es mi amiga, pero no puedo con sus miradas llenas de tristeza por que ya no hablo con ella como antes, tampoco puedo con la forma que tiene Jasper de mirarme llena de culpa, Esme aunque se tapa con su dulzura se que tiene miedo de alguno de mis ataques y Carlisle es el peor, siempre examinando todo lo que hago o hablo, pendiente de que no vuelva a sufrir una de mis depresiones o que incluso dañe a cualquiera.

-¿Es así como nos ves?-me incluí entre los demás para que supiera que yo no era diferente y que también estaba al pie del cañón esperando algún bajón en su estado de animo.

-No entres en el grupo-dijo con tranquilidad-se que estas preocupado por mi y se que me sigues por las noche-yo intente hacerme el tonto pero ella en cambio soltó una de sus pequeñas risas-Edward cuando me tumbo a tu lado, tu piel esta fría como si hubieras estado en la intemperie.

-Pensé que no te dabas cuenta que te seguía-dije un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que me doy cuenta tonto, al igual que me doy cuenta que hace dos noches había realizado dos disparos y cuando la cogí anoche la pistola estaba otra vez recargada-la ofrecí una de mis sonrisas la cual ella me devolvió-se que quieres cuidarme, pero debo darte las gracias por que me des esos momentos de soledad para mi.

-No quería invadir tu espacio más de lo que ya lo hago-esta vez fui yo el que recorrió el espacio hacia sus labios y él que la beso, necesitaba sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez corte rápido, ya era demasiado tarde y debíamos volver.-Regresemos.

Ella se volvió a sentar en el asiento del conductor y con la misma maestría que siempre la había visto conducir regreso hacía la casa de sus padres, jamas me cansaría de verla como cada pequeño detalle que hacía me hacía tener la esperanza de que poco a poco mi Bella iba regresando a mi lado, pero como había dicho antes aún quedaban pequeños detalles por pulir.


	42. Capitulo 41

**CAPITULO 41**

Después de lo que había pasado en el coche con Edward estaba como subida en una nube, pero como siempre había algo que nublaba totalmente mi felicidad y era el miedo a que volvieran hacerme daño en las relaciones sexuales. Se que Edward me había dejado llevar a mi todo el mando para que no me asustara y sobre todo se el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para controlarse, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano él no podría controlarse y yo no se como iba a reaccionar.

Intentaba hacerme a la idea de que él era un hombre que llevaba tres años sin tener relaciones y era lo normal que quisiera tenerlas conmigo, pero necesitaba tiempo para que recuperarme del ataque que sufrí con James y eso al menos él lo comprendía.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar cuando había ya puesto el coche en marcha.

-Si-dije en un murmullo.

-Nena si estas incomoda con lo que ha pasado, no me importa esperar, te lo he dicho antes, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites-dijo él mientras me sujetaba la mano.

Sabía que lo haría pero también tenia miedo que lo buscara por otro sitio algo que yo en este momento no estaba preparada para dárselo. Edward seguía siendo muy hermoso a las miradas de otras mujeres y de eso estaba más que segura que posibilidades de acostarse con otra no le faltarían y era algo que me daba pánico, pero a la vez sabía que me amaba y que mis dudas eran estúpidas ya que mi confianza hacía el era al cien por ciento.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito que llevemos las cosas despacio-él no me contesto solo me regalo una de sus sonrisas mientras me sujetaba la mano que tenía en la palanca de cambios dándome su apoyo.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en completo silencio hasta que vislumbramos la casa que era de mis padres, esa que aunque ahora estuviera llena de gente sentía el gran vació que había en ella. A veces cuando la nostalgia se hacía insoportable necesitaba salir para despejarme y aunque sabia que Edward me seguía, me alegraba que respetara mi ratito de soledad.

Cuando llegamos las luces estaban apagadas, nunca pensé que sería tan tarde cuando entramos por la puerta, la única luz que había en la casa era la de la cocina, al parecer no todos estaban acostados. Esme como una madre preocupada estaba allí sentada en la mesa con un vaso de café delante y algunos platos de la cena esperándonos.

-Ya habéis llegado, venid os he dejado algo de cena-dijo con una de sus sonrisas llenas de ternura.

- No tenias que haberte molestado Esme hubiéramos comido cualquier cosa-dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por la cintura con sus manos-voy a cambiarme en un momento -dijo en un susurro en mi oído yo me gire hacía Edward y vi el motivo de su prisa, aún tenía el pantalón manchado por culpa de su orgasmo, yo solo pude reírme de manera traviesa al acordarme de lo que había pasado en el coche-no te rías tanto que pronto tendré mi venganza-en ese momento un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas-hacía tiempo que no veía esto-me dio una pequeña caricia en una de mis mejillas y se marcho escaleras arriba hacía mi habitación la cual compartíamos.

-¿Todo bien querida?-dijo con una sonrisa Esme yo solo supe afirmar con la cabeza y ella me hizo una señal para que me sentara.

Apenas hablaba con los chicos pero no era culpa de Esme o Alice, sino por la presencia de Jasper y Carlisle, me ponían nerviosa el estar con otros hombres que no fuera Edward, pero ellas al parecer lo entendían. Aunque yo no les había contado nada, sabia que ellas sabían de alguna manera lo que me había ocurrido, pero agradecía que fueran discretas y no comentaran nada.

-Gracias por la cena-dije en un murmullo bajo mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

-De nada, sabes que no es molestia-me puso un plato lleno de comida delante de mi y ella se sentó a mi lado con una taza de café-sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y me gusta ser útil en algo-yo la respondí con una sonrisa y empecé a comer, pero no tardo mucho en aparecer otra persona por la cocina.

-¿Reunión de chicas?-pregunto Alice mientras entraba en la cocina restregándose los ojos.

-Siento haberte despertado-dije con tristeza, quería recuperar la complicidad de mi amistad con ella, pero al estar siempre pegado Jasper a ella casi no hablábamos de nada.

-No has sido tu-dijo con una sonrisa picara-al parecer tu marido ha llegado de buen humor y no ha tenido otra idea de ponerse a cantar a pleno pulmón mientras estaba en vuestra habitación buscando algo con la puerta abierta.

-¿Donde esta ahora?-pregunte.

-Se esta dando una ducha-se sentó al lado de Esme con otra taza igual que la suya mientras yo seguía comiendo-se que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, pero no te quiero presionar y quiero que sepas que me tendrás aquí siempre que me necesites-dijo ella después de dar un trago a su taza.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, me gusta pasar tiempo con vosotras-estire un poco mi mano y cogí la de Alice por encima de la mesa-siento haber estado tan distante todo este tiempo-vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras me miraba-pero estar con otras personas me pone aún nerviosa.

-Con otros hombres querrás decir-dijo Esme como si me leyera la mente, yo la mire al principio asombrada y luego baje la mirada avergonzada por mis miedos, no me gustaba que me vieran débil como lo estaba siendo ahora, pero eso ha sido desde siempre, incluso después de la muerte de mis padres no quería que vieran mi debilidad por sentirme sola por su perdida.

-Lo sabéis ¿verdad?-ellas solo afirmaron con sus cabezas.

-No sabemos todos los detalles, pero tampoco te lo preguntaremos hasta que tu estés segura de querer contárnoslo, pero estaremos para ayudarte a superarlo.-Esme sujeto mi otra mano con delicadeza mientras la apretaba suavemente como símbolo de apoyo-en este terreno nos tenemos que apoyar unas a las otras, se lo duro que es, ya que he visto varios casos también, pero estamos contigo y si lo que necesitas es que te tengamos separada de Carlisle o de Jasper por que no te sientas segura te prometo que no les veras el pelo hasta el fin de los días-yo solo supe reírme por su comentario mientras Alice se reía a mi lado.

-Ahora cuéntanos ¿por que tu marido esta tan contento?-Alice intento cambiar de tema para distraerme pero eso solo trajo de nuevo los miedos a mi.

-No ha pasado nada de lo que te imaginas-dije soltándome de su agarre y levantándome para dejar el plato encima de la encimera-solo han sido unos besos llenos de pasión y algunas caricias, aún no me siento preparada para pasar al siguiente paso.

-Bueno eso pasara cuando estés preparada-Esme también se levanto para prepararme otra taza de café.

-Pero ¿y si nunca me siento preparada?, se que Edward es muy atractivo y se como era antes de que pasara esto, en algún momento él querrá hacerlo y yo no podre negarme mas por que si no él no me esperara mas y saldrá a buscarlo fuera-me senté de nuevo con pesadez en la silla al lado de Alice la cual me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Aún no te has enterado de lo que ha luchado Edward para estar de nuevo contigo?-mire a Alice sin comprender por que de su comentario-¿Crees que ahora que por fin esta contigo va a ser tan estúpido de tirarlo todo a la basura por un simple polvo con alguna desconocida?.

-No-Baje la mirada avergonzada pero de repente sentir una mano en mi hombro.

-Alice, es normal que tenga sus miedos-dijo Esme -pero cariño, Alice tiene razón, Edward se volvio completamente loco cuando supo lo que te habían hecho y ha hecho lo imposible por volver a estar contigo, jamas había visto a Edward luchar por alguien como lo ha hecho contigo en todo este tiempo, te ama mucho para tirar todo por tierra.

-Lo sé y se que él me daría todo el tiempo del mundo, pero tengo tanto miedo-dije mientras me limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que recorría mi mejilla.

-No debes tenerlo-dijo Alice-te lo dije cuando conociste a Edward, cuando un pandillero ama a alguien lo hace para siempre, para lo bueno y lo malo y ¿no te ha demostrado él que siempre estará a tu lado?.

-Si-dije con una sonrisa al recordar por todo lo que había pasado y aún seguía a mi lado.

-Incluso con lo poco que le has dado ahora y mira lo contento que esta-dijo con una sonrisa picara Alice-parece como si le hubiera tocado la lotería-dijo riéndose a carcajadas la cual secundamos Esme y yo.

-¿Por que tanta risa?-dijo la voz de Edward entrando por la cocina-¿a quien estáis despellejando ahora par de cotorras?-se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-¿has comido ya algo?-yo solo afirme con una sonrisa-bien, ¿queda algo para mi?tengo más hambre que un lobo.

-Ven aquí pequeño escandaloso antes de que despiertes a toda la casa.

Viéndole la sonrisa a Edward supe en este momento que Alice tenía razón, lo poco que hicimos en el coche para él fue un mundo y sabía que poco a poco podríamos superarlo. Después de esa noche, empece hablar más con Esme y Alice pero el miedo hacía los hombres no remitía, sobre todo el quedarme sola con ellos.

Y eso se comprobó un día que Esme y Alice sin darse cuenta me dejaron sola con ellos, Edward había salido para comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos y yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales nerviosa sin dejar de mirarlos, ellos sabían que algo pasaba, pero en ningún momento quisieron darle la importancia que yo estaba dándole.

Pero en un momento Carlisle cometió un error conmigo, él sin apenas darse cuenta se acerco a mi y poso su mano en mi hombro, un enorme pánico recorrió mi cuerpo y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba apuntándole con el arma de Edward y gritándole que se apartara de mi.

-Bella no pasa nada-dijo él mientras levantaba sus manos en símbolo de rendición, sentía como mis manos temblaban pero al ver como Jasper daba un paso hacía mi volví a levantar el arma y les volví apuntar con ella en símbolo de protección.

-No os acerquéis a mi-dije en un susurro, pero al ver que daban otro paso yo dispare hacia un punto para que supiera que iba en serio si les veía acercarse de nuevo les dispararía a ellos, Alice y Esme llegaron corriendo desde la cocina al escuchar el disparo pero se quedaron congeladas al ver la escena.

-Bella baja el arma no te harán nada-dijo Alice intentando acercarse a mi.

-Alice no te acerques a ella-le grito Jasper, fue algo que me lleno de furia, nadie gritaría a mi amiga y menos un hombre.

-Te juro que como vuelvas a gritarla te pego un tiro cabrón-dije entre dientes apuntándole directamente a él. Al segundo la puerta de la calle se escucho como se cerraba y Edward con las manos llenas de cosas entro en el salón donde se estaba desarrollando toda la escena, por el refilón vi como se quedaba al principio helado hasta que al final le veía reaccionar y colocarse delante de mi.

-Nena ¿que pasa?-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Quítate del medio Edward, no quiero hacerte daño-dije sin dejar de mirar por detrás de él hacía los otros dos hombres.

-Mírame Bella-al ver que no lo hacía fue él el que me grito en ese momento-Bella MÍRAME-fue cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en él-Amor mio estoy contigo-alzo su mano hacía la mano que tenía el arma y la poso encima-dame el arma nena aquí nadie te hará daño-empecé a bajar el arma hasta que vi a Jasper avanzar de nuevo hacía mi y volví apuntarle con mi arma al sentirme de nuevo amenazada, Edward se volvió hacía su amigo -Jasper sal de aquí-dijo él entre dientes.

-Ni lo sueñes, no mientras sostenga esa arma y Alice este aquí-dijo el entre dientes.

-Jasper vete estaré bien-él intento negarse de nuevo-Que te largues-le grito de mala manera Alice, él sin desviar su mirada de mi se fue hacía la puerta y hasta que no la escuche cerrarse no volví a mirar a Edward.

-Ya esta nena, ahora dame el arma-yo afirme con la cabeza y la volví a bajar, él me la cogía de la mano pero no me soltó si no que tiro hacia él y me rodeo con su brazo mientras le daba el arma a Alice-tranquila estoy contigo-dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo, controlando los sollozos que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloraba-ya esta pequeña no pasa nada.-Me llevo con él hasta el sofá y me sentó encima de sus piernas mientras su brazo se hacía más fuerte. No se en que momento me quede durmiendo gracias a la tranquilidad que me daba su olor y su calor.

-Voy hablar con Jasper-dijo Alice saliendo de nuevo de la habitación para buscar a su novio, yo solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza mientras seguía abrazando a mi pequeña.

Aún me temblaba el cuerpo después de la escena que había presenciado. Cuando Había encontrado a Bella encañonando a mis amigos en ese momento me había quedado en shock pero solo había sido segundos hasta que había reaccionado a lo que estaba pasando. Sabia que Alice y Esme no corrían peligro con ella, pero al parecer Jasper no lo entendía.

-¿Esta dormida?-pregunto Esme, yo mire hacía abajo y vi como mi pequeña tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba tranquila.

-Si-volví acariciarla su cabello mientras miraba a Carlisle-¿me podéis decir que ha pasado?.

-Ha sido culpa mía-dijo Esme mientras se sentaba a mi lado-no me di cuenta y la deje sola con Carlisle y Jasper.

-Y al parecer yo he contribuido-dijo Carlisle sentándose en el sillón mas lejano-sin darme cuenta estábamos intentando hablar con ella y he posado mi mano en su hombro, ese al parecer ha sido el desencadenante de toda esta historia-dijo con pesadez-no sabía hasta que punto podría estar afectada hasta que no la he visto reaccionar hoy como lo ha hecho.

-Yo si lo sabía-dije Esme mientras le acariciaba a mi pequeña la cabeza-pero se la veía tan contenta estos días que prácticamente lo había olvidado.

-La subiré para que descanse un poco a la habitación-la cogí en brazos con cuidado-¿Te importaría colocar las cosas que he comprado?-él negó con la cabeza mientras despacio subí a Bella por las escaleras.

Después de recostarla con cuidado me tumbe a su lado abrazándola de nuevo, seguramente después de que se despertara se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado segundos después, pero en parte también era culpa mía, tenía que haber avisado a mis amigos que podría desarrollarse de esta manera alguna situación en la cual Bella se sintiera acorralada, pero tenía la esperanza de que nunca pasara.

Decidí dejar el arma desarmada cuando no estuviera para que nadie corriera peligro a partir de ahora y tendría que hablar con Jasper para que no se lo tomara tan a pecho como se lo había tomado en este momento, pero comprendía la reacción que había tenido al ver a Alice en peligro, ya que yo hubiera respondido de la misma manera.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí como Bella se removia entre mis brazos, ella poco a poco se dio la vuelta y centro sus hermosos ojos de chocolate en los míos, supe en ese momento lo arrepentía y la vergüenza que sentía, pero yo no le di importancia y le empece acaricias su mejilla.

-Siento lo que ha pasado abajo-dijo ella con un murmullo.

-¿Por que?-pregunte alzando uno de mis hombros-solamente te has defendido contra algo que pensabas que podría hacerte daño, nadie te juzga por eso.

-Jasper no dejara que Alice se acerque de nuevo a mi-dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi cuerpo.

-¿Realmente crees que Jasper consiga evitar que esa duende del demonio se acerque a ti? -una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi cara mientras alzaba la suya para que me mirara-parece mentira que no conozcas a tu amiga, sabes como es de cabezona la enana cariño.

-Alice tiene mucho caracter ¿Verdad?-dijo riéndose mientras escondía su carita entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-A veces da miedo-fingí un temblor de miedo haciendo que ella se riera-¿quieres comer algo?-ella afirmo con la cabeza-bien pues bajemos seguro que Esme tiene ya todo preparado.

Cuando bajamos Jasper y Alice aún no habían vuelto y Esme estaba sola en la cocina, seguramente Carlisle aún estaba colocando las cosas que le había dado. Deje a Bella en compañía de Esme y me diriji hacía la habitación que anteriormente habíamos usado para la revisión de Bella encontrándome con algo totalmente diferente ahora en la mesa había un ordenador de ultima generación, un teléfono y un fax al lado. Había decidido montar mi pequeño despacho allí y empezar a coger las riendas de mi antigua vida para que cuando volviéramos a Chicago no me encontrara con sorpresas. No pude dirigir apenas una palabra a Carlisle cuando el teléfono sonó.

-_Vaya por fin el gran hombre se digna hablar con los plebeyos_-dijo la voz de Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si ya iba siendo hora que retomara algo de mi vida-dije riéndome mientras ponía el manos libres-cuéntame como van las cosas.

-_Jared esta a mi lado, al parecer tiene cosas importantes que contarte, pero primero te pondré al día yo, pero antes que nada ¿como esta mi pequeña princesa?-_Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Emmett de Bella ya que no quería que se enterara de lo que había pasado con ella. Él al igual que yo no llevaría muy bien la noticia de su violación ya que la tenía cariño como a una hermana pequeña_._

-Bien, despacio pero bien, poco a poco va volviendo ser ella, pero aún no esta preparada para volver.

-_Dile a mi pequeño saltamontes que la hecho de menos y que cuando regrese la espera un gran abrazo de oso-_No tenía corazón para decirle que seguramente antes de que consiguiera acercarse a ella estaría encañonado con un arma pero no quise desilusionarlo en este momento.

-Tranquilo amigo se lo diré-dije con una sonrisa triste algo que noto Carlisle ya que poso su mano en mi hombro.

-_Bueno el informe antes de que se me olvide- _pero antes de que se pusiera hablar un fuerte golpe sonó al otro lado del teléfono y escuche como Emmett hablaba con otra persona la cuál me imaginaba que sería Jared ya que según él estaba allí-_oye Edward ¿te importa que te informe Jared?_

-Emmett ¿que pasa?-pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo.

-_Nada tranquilo cosas de pareja, bueno tu sabes-_dijo con una risa nerviosa, después de esas palabras pude notar el cambio de teléfono.

-_Hola Edward ¿que tal hermano?-_pregunto de manera alegre Jared.

-Bien hermano ¿que tal todo por ahí?-pero el silencio se hizo largo, mire el teléfono como esperando saber si aún habría alguien al otro lado-¿Jared?-pude escuchar un resoplido algo nervioso.

-_Edward creo que tenemos problemas graves- _dijo él en un susurro como si quisiera que nadie se enterara.


	43. Capitulo 42

**CAPITULO 42**

Esas palabras siempre hacían que un frio recorriera mi columna, siempre me esperaba lo peor y más viniendo de Jared. Intente dar unas cuantas respiraciones para prepararme frente a los problemas que nos iban a venir ahora, Carlisle me miro preocupado pero apenas pudimos hablar nada ya que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Bella sonriente, yo la hice una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio mientras que entraba y cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado.

-Cuéntame Jared ¿que ocurre ahora?-dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

-_Creo que tenemos de nuevo una rata-_mire a Carlisle y Bella se acerco aún más a mi poniéndose a mi derecha para escuchar mejor lo que decía Jared-_de aquí a unas semanas atrás nos han saboteado algunos negocios._

_-_¿QUE?-grito a alguien a mi lado, en este momento no supe quien había sido ya que mi mente aún estaba en shock gracias a sus palabras-Jared quiero saber quien coño esta infiltrado en mi casa y esta vez no habrá piedad con ese maldito cabrón-en este momento me di cuenta quien era la que estaba dando ordenes, mi Bella se había puesto en sus zapatos de ama de la guarida.

_-Estamos haciendo averiguaciones Bella, pero no es fácil y más teniéndonos que esconder de otros peligros, por que además ahí otro pequeño problema-_apenas la ultima parte la pude escuchar ya que lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Mas problemas?-dije yo mientras me pinzaba el puente de mi nariz a la espera de sus palabras.

-_Según me he enterado por uno de los hombres de Cayo, tu cabeza tiene precio, al parecer las otras pandillas se han enterado de la cuantiosa herencia de Bella y varios miembros de la banda ya se han llevado palizas intentando descubrir tu escondite-_Bella me miraba de manera interrogativa ya que aún no le había hablado de esa parte de su vida que habíamos descubierto, pero aún así las palabras no vinieron a mi.

-Jared, ¿como se ha podido enterar Cayo de eso?, que yo sepa pocas personas sabíamos lo de Bella-pregunto Carlisle.

-_Al parecer, alguien se ha ido de la lengua de la gente que lo sabíamos-dijo_ con un pequeño toque de ironía.

-¿Quien?-pregunte yo, al leer entre sus palabras sabía que él tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser el chivato.

-_Edward, necesito que volváis-dijo_ de manera de suplica-_Hay muchas cosas aquí y yo solo no puedo con todo y mas sabiendo que tenemos a un infiltrado que esta poniendo a todos en peligro._

_-_¿Como tú solo?-pregunte yo entre dientes-deje a Emmett a cargo para que llevara las cosas y a ti para que le ayudaras no al revés.

-_Ya, pero desde que llego la rubia apenas tiene la mente en su sitio, no hace caso de los negocios con Aro y cada tres por dos esta desaparecido, no atiende a sus obligaciones y entre Sussi, Bree y yo no podemos con todo._-pude notar la amargura en su voz.

-¿Que rubia?-pregunto Bella a mi lado, yo la mire con un poco de duda, no se lo había aún contado a Bella, pero ella al ver lo que mis ojos reflejaba empezó a ponerse nerviosa-¿Que rubia?-volvió a preguntar mientras se ponía delante de mi.

Miraba a Edward esperando a su respuesta pero pude ver sus dudas, había algo que no quería contarme y eso me estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa, pude ver como Carlisle se movía de manera incomoda pero mis ojos regresaron a Edward a la espera de su respuesta, le vi como tragaba saliva y miraba a su amigo.

-Jared luego hablamos-dijo colgando de inmediato el teléfono, se volvió de nuevo a mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros-necesito que estés tranquila ¿de acuerdo?-yo solo supe mover mi cabeza a la espera de su contestación a mi pregunta- Emmett esta saliendo con Rosalie, con tu prima-como si de una bomba se tratara miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, tuve que apoyarme en la mesa que estaba a mi espalda ya que me llego un terrible dolor de cabeza, con los ojos nublados por el dolor pude ver como Edward me llevaba a una de las sillas que había allí y se había arrodillado delante de mi mientras veía como movía sus labios pero no podía escuchar que era lo que me hablaba. Sujeto mis brazos mientras sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar.-CARLISLE-le escuche gritar, mientras mi mente seguía llenándose de imágenes, pude ver el primer día que llegue a casa de mis tíos, los insultos de Rosalie hacia mi, la cara de Alice la primera vez que la vi bailando en mi habitación y la primera caricia de parte de Edward cuando estaba en el coche mi primer día de instituto.

Carlisle solo tardo unos segundos en llegar a mi lado y se arrodillo delante de mi, supe que era él por su figura y su color de cabello, pero prácticamente no pude enfocarlo ya que mi vida pasaba delante de mi sin yo poder evitarlo, es como si ese nombre hubiera abierto la puerta de mis recuerdos, sus voces empezaron a llegar a mi como pequeños susurros, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo entendibles.

-Con esto estará más tranquila-la voz de Carlisle se hizo más fuerte mientras sentía que algo mojaba un pequeño pedazo de la piel de mi brazo derecho.

-No comprendo que coño la ha pasado, estaba bien, tu la has visto, hasta que le he mencionado ese maldito nombre de esa zorra-dijo mientras sujetaba mi cabeza he intentaba que enfocara mi visión en él-estarás bien nena te lo prometo.

-Quizá haya sido eso lo que ha desencadenado algo en su cabeza-no se lo que contesto Edward ya que una luz cegadora me alumbro los ojos y momentáneamente me deslumbro mientras sentía como mi cuerpo poco a poco iba adormeciéndose, sentí como era cogida en brazos mientras era llevada algún lugar.

Al parecer fui llevada a la que era mi antigua habitación y depositada suavemente en lo que era mi antigua cama. Me acurruque de manera fetal mientras sentía un peso detrás de mi mientras unos brazos me rodearon la cintura, fuertes sollozos se crearon en mi pecho sintiendo como calientes lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas mientras nuevas imágenes me atormentaban una y otra vez.

Vi el plan de Rosalie para que me encerraran en ese maldito lugar el cual le llamaban internado donde una chica me hizo la vida imposible a base de insultos y palizas, pero de la misma forma gracias a mi hombre me volví a escapar en el cual tuve un maravilloso tiempo a su lado hasta que los monstruos volvieron acosarme separándome de él durante tres años, ingresandome en otro infierno peor donde la dejadez, la violencia y el abandono me corrompieron el corazón.

En ese momento mi corazón se había llenado de soledad y dolor, culpando a Jasper y a Alice por dejarme sola esa noche, dejando que me atraparan, sintiendo rabia por estar vigilada por un inepto que pensaba que podría engañar a todo el mundo, sintiendo furia por un hijo de puta que me rompió por dentro y sintiendo tristeza por hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, el único que se preocupaba por mi, la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado desde la muerte de mis padres, el hombre que desde que me conoció le importaba mi bienestar, mi marido.

Edward dejo que llorara acurrucado a mi espalda mientras me acariciaba el pelo, nunca dijo una palabra, pero no hacia falta simplemente con saber que estaba a mi lado era todo lo que necesitaba para tener esa pequeña esperanza de que mi vida podría quizá volver a ser como antes.

-¿Estas mejor?-dijo cuando vio que ya solo hipaba.

-No-a la vez me giraba para mirar a sus dulces ojos verdes que ahora estaban llenos de tristeza-¿como puedo estar mejor cuando me siento abandonada por mis amigos?¿como puedo vivir sabiendo que mi propia sangre me encerró en un infierno simplemente por no llevar sus normas?¿como puedo estar bien cuando un hijo de puta me arrebato mi vida?-dije sintiendo como nuevas lagrimas volvían a mis ojos-no puedo Edward simplemente estar mejor. Me siento llena de ira por dentro y no se como sacarla y este sentimiento jamas fue parte de mi. Pero ellos me han hecho así. Ellos con su maldad, con su hambre de dañar a las personas hasta destruir su espíritu me han hecho una persona rencorosa con hambre de venganza y te juro que seré yo quien dispara a James para matarle-mi voz salio con tanta frialdad que sentí incluso como Edward tenia un pequeño escalofrió.

-Mi amor yo estoy a tu lado-dijo él mientras me limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-Lo se. Pero necesito ser yo quien lo haga-me relamí los labios sintiéndolos resecos-lo he recordado todo Edward y no quiero a Rosalie en la guarida cuando regresemos-le mire fijamente para que viera la sinceridad en ellos.

-Nena tienes algo que saber de ella-no quería escuchar nada de lo que la pasara, no me importaba.

-La quiero fuera Edward-la ira se mezclo con mi voz y él solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras me abrazo hacia él.

No supe en que momento conseguí dormirme, pero lo hice aunque esta vez las pesadillas volvieron todas las noches, e incluso volvían estando despierta al igual que los recuerdos por eso intentaba no salir apenas de mi habitación intentando buscar alguna lógica en ellas. Sabia que había algo que se me escapaba, pero no sabia el que. Hasta que un día estando sola en mi habitación me llego un recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

Volvía a estar de nuevo en la habitación del hospital, pero no era el mismo día de mi violación, era otro diferente. Era de día ya que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana con barrotes, la puerta se abrió y el doctor Jackson entro junto con mi tío y la enfermera. Después de revisarme se acerco donde él estaba.

-¿Y su diagnostico es...?-dijo él alzando una de sus cejas.

-Esta preparada si conseguimos que nos haga caso-ellos dos se acercaron y me miraron, yo seguí con mi mirada perdida mientras los conseguía enfocar-Isabella, necesito que firmes algo-yo prácticamente no le hice caso, sabia de los planes de mi tío por que el chico moreno que siempre venía a vigilarme me lo contaba creyendo que yo estaba ida, sabia de su empeño en que firmara mi divorcio pero no se lo daría. Yo aún luchaba por mi antigua vida-Isabella tienes que obedecerme y firma esto que tengo en la mano.

-Quiero a Edward-como siempre esas eran las únicas palabras que conseguían sacarme desde que había ingresado allí, pude ver como mi tío empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero yo seguí sin moverme y sin apenas pestañear mientras volvía a conseguir que mi mirada se perdiera de nuevo en un punto en la pared.

-Y le tendrás pero primero firma aquí-yo ni siquiera mire los papeles ni hice ningún movimiento. Ellos siguieron intentándolo durante un tiempo hasta que al fin mi tío perdió la paciencia y hecho una furia se dirigió hacia mi y me abofeteo.

-Tarde o temprano firmaras tu divorcio y el poder hacía mi persona si no quieres que te mate a golpes-me grito mientras sujetaba fuertemente mi cabello para que le mirara, pero al igual que James no consiguió ni un gesto, ni un gemido, nada absolutamente, pero aunque él quiso de nuevo golpearme el doctor Jackson le paro.

-Señor Hale, así no conseguirá nada-dijo sujetándole de la mano antes de que pudiera darme otro bofetón-déjeme que trabaje con ella, de la misma manera que he conseguido hacerla creer que su vida a sido una mentira, conseguiré que firme.

Ellos salieron de la habitación mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación me saco de mi recuerdo en ese momento, sabia quien era por la manera de llamar tan tímida pero antes de que pudiera contestar una cabellera corta se asomo por la puerta, Alice con una radiante sonrisa se asomo por ella.

7

-Esme me ha dicho que la comida ya estaba preparada-yo apenas se la devolví la sonrisa ya que después de recordar, cada vez que la veía sentía ese sentimiento de abandono que sentí el día que me dejaron en el parque exponiéndome a que me cogieran.

-No tengo hambre Alice, dile a Esme que me perdone pero no creo que baje a comer-ella aunque mantuvo la sonrisa vi como sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de tristeza-¿sabes donde esta Edward?.

-Se fue con los chicos a comprar algo que necesitaban-yo solo afirme mientras volvía a mirar hacía las paginas del libro que estaba intentando leer en ese momento.-Bella-yo la mire esperando que dijera lo que me tenía que decir, pero a la vez tenía ganas de que se fuera los más rápido posible-no se que piensas o que sientes que te hice y ahora mismo no se que es lo que he hecho para que no puedas perdonarme, pero me gustaría saberlo para poder arreglarlo, no sabes lo que te hecho de menos y me gustaría...

-Alice-no la deje terminar ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella-aún no me siento preparada para abrirme contigo ni con nadie, lo siento de verdad -no quise ser tan brusca con ella en ese momento pero necesitaba que me entendiera y me diera mi espacio.

-Lo entiendo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-pero quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amiga-yo volví a mirar el libro y afirme con la cabeza, sabia que estaba actuando fría con ella pero en este momento necesitaba mi soledad para poder concentrarme en mis recuerdos y conseguir que el rompecabezas que tenía en mi mente encajara.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y volví a centrarme en mis recuerdos, que no tardaron en volver, pero esta vez en la habitación no estaba sola, estaba mi vigilante eterno, Jacob, lo recordaba, sobre todo su egontricidad, todos los días hacían miles de planes, pero un día dijo algo que llamo mi atención.

FLASH BACK

Ese día era uno de los pocos que esta suelta, pero mi cuerpo no respondía por si solo y solo conseguía estar sentada en un rincón de la habitación con mis piernas envueltas entre mis brazos mientras mi cerebro poco a poco se iba marchitando. La puerta se abrió y entro mi eterno cuidador con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola Isabella, veo que hoy ten han soltado-dijo mientras dejaba su chaqueta de traje italiano en la silla de metal que había en la habitación-te veo mejor-soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación, pero yo seguí con mi mirada perdida sin responder sus palabras.

Estuvo un buen tiempo sin que dijera ni una palabra hasta que se apoyo en la mesa mirándome fijamente, de nuevo una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas enseñándome sus perfectos dientes volvió aparecer en su cara mientras cogía su chaqueta y buscaba dentro de ella saco unos papeles del bolsillo interior y volvió a colocar de nuevo la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla.

-Esto princesita es la llave de nuestra libertad, pero para que puedan salir mis planes bien tienes que hacerme el favor de firmarlos-los dejo encima de la mesa junto con un bolígrafo-quieras o no quieras lo harás y me harás un hombre rico, pero a la vez te vendrás conmigo.

Vino hacia mi y me cogió de manera brusca para levantarme, me dejo en la silla donde estaba su chaqueta pero yo apenas pude ver las letras de los folios que tenía delante de mi. Hoy la dosis había sido más fuerte y apenas mis ojos podían estar abiertos.

-Vaya, parece que hoy estas en unos de tus peores días pero intenta hacer un esfuerzo ¿vale?-cogió el bolígrafo y me lo puso en una de las manos pero apenas lo podía retener y se me escapaba de la mano-Isabella haz un esfuerzo-dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a colocarlo de nuevo en mi mano, pero de nuevo se me volvía a escapar y eso le volvió un poco violento. Sujeto el bolígrafo junto con mi mano mientras le acercaba al papel, intente resistirme para que no la acercara al papel pero gracias a sus fuerzas me estaba haciendo daño en la mano, pero no salio ningún sonido de mi boca.

Un ruido en el exterior le hizo apartarse de mi guardando con prisas el papel que había en la mesa, pero al soltarme tan bruscamente mi cuerpo al no tener fuerzas por culpa de las drogas se desestabilizo y cayo con un fuerte ruido. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la enfermera que en ese momento se ocupaba de mi y en una carrera se acerco.

-¿Que esta haciendo señor Black?-dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo y me llevaba a la cama de nuevo.

-Nada-dijo mientras la ofrecía de nuevo una sonrisa y levantaba sus manos-solo me ha pedido que la sentara un rato en la silla y lo he hecho.

-Me extraña mucho que lo haya hecho-dijo frunciendo su ceja. Fue la primera vez que la vi intentando ayudarme, pero de inmediato su mascara de frialdad volvió a ella, saco una jeringuilla de su bolsillo y después de limpiarme la zona me la inyecto-pórtese bien-dijo mientras le señalaba. Vi como salia de la habitación y después Jacob se acerco a mi.

-Bueno creo que hoy no lo conseguiré, pero otro día no te escaparas-dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Nena ¿en que piensas?-la voz de Edward me saco de mi recuerdo mientras sentía que me abrazaba por la cintura. No se en que momento me había puesto de pie y miraba por la ventana mientras me perdía en ese recuerdo.

-He tenido dos recuerdos donde mi tío y Jacob-en ese momento escuche un gruñido que venia de mi marido pero no le di importacía-intentaban hacerme firmar unos papeles-en ese momento sentí como se tensaba-Edward ¿que sabes?-pregunte mientras me giraba hacía él.

-El día que James me cogió me entere de algo sobre tu pasado-se separo de mi y se fue a sentar en los pies de la cama yo me dirigir hacía la cama y me senté estilo indio a su lado-veras, según la pequeña conversación que tuve con tu tío...

-¿Mi tío?-dije sin entederle-¿que pinta mi tío en el día que te arrestaron?.

-Al parecer tu tío esta compinchado con James y el día que ingresaron a la guarida ellos estaban juntos-yo afirme para que supiera que lo había comprendido, por eso estaban juntos el día del hospital -ese día tu tío me dijo que tu tía era adoptada y que al parecer tus abuelos eran muy estrictos en ese sentido, por eso el día que ellos murieron en su testamento dejaron todas sus propiedades y su dinero a nombre de tu padre-yo le mire con los ojos de par en par esperando que me dijera que era una broma o algo, pero él siguió tan serio que supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Eso...eso no puede ser verdad-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y empecé a pasear por la habitación mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y me mordía el labio inferior por el nerviosismo-si mi padre hubiera sabido de esa herencia ¿no crees que yo hubiera sabido algo después de morir ellos?.

-Si, si tus tíos te hubieran avisado de la reunión que tuvieron con el abogado de tu familia el día que la tuvieron, pero al parecer no lo hicieron y ellos como tutores tuyos se enteraron antes que tú.

-Pero entonces ellos podían haber cogido ese dinero y yo nunca me hubiera enterado-dije mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi pelo.

-Al parecer no podían tocar ese dinero sin un poder firmado por ti-se levanto él también y se posiciono delante de mi pero esas palabras me confirmaron el porque tenían tanto interés de que firmara esos papeles-al parecer en el testamento que firmo tu padre ese dinero no pasaría a tus manos hasta que no cumplieras los veintiún años.

-Eso pasara dentro de un mes Edward-dije mirándole-pero yo no quiero ese dinero-dije mientras le miraba.

-Es tuyo-dijo él mientras me sujetaba de los brazos.

-No, no es mio, era de unas personas que rechazaron a mi padre por enamorarse de la persona que según ellos era la menos indicada, he sufrido por esa maldita herencia.

-¿Y que vas hacer con ella?-pregunto él-¿se la entregaras a tu tío? te corresponde a ti como legitima heredera, tu padre te la dejo a ti nena, es tuya.

-Y por eso necesito pensar que hacer con ella, no me la voy a quedar Edward, es como una maldición-dije sentándome de nuevo-no quiero recibir nada de unas personas que no me quisieron-pero algo me paso por mi mente en ese momento que me hizo mirar fijamente a Edward.

-¿Que pasa nena?.

-¿Rosalie sabe esto?-él solo afirmo con la cabeza y fue cuando caí por que la zorra de mi prima estaba en mi casa-no la quiero en mi casa, ahora menos que se esto.

-¿Que pasa por tu cabeza?.

-Esa zorra manipuladora esta en mi casa, con mi amigo, volviendo a manipular todo.

-Cariño creo que te estas equivocando con ella-dijo él mientras me sujetaba de la mano-si me dejaras explicarte las cosas.

-No, no me explique nada, quiero volver a casa Edward, ahora-dije con determinación.

-Cariño creo que es muy pronto, hace poco que te has desintoxicado y que recuerdas todo...-no le deje terminar por que mi decisión estaba tomada, tenía un presentimiento y estaba más que segura que no me equivocaba.

-Edward o pides tú los billetes o lo hago yo, pero necesito regresar ahora lo más pronto posible-dije mientras le miraba de manera suplicante pero vi que él aun estaba un poco indeciso-¿no lo entiendes?, te has dejado manipular por ella como lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo con todo, ¿se te ha olvidado el plan que creo para encerrarme en el internado?.

-Pero ahora esta arrepentida-yo alce una de mis cejas de manera que no creía esa explicación-esta bien, yo la creí, pero no creas que la he dejado pasar a la guarida por mi, si hubiera sido yo la habría dejado en la calle, lo hice por ti.

-¿Por mi?-dije sin creer lo que había escuchado-¿desde cuando te habría dejado que metieras a esa vivora en mi casa?.

-Por que pensé que seria lo que harías después de lo que me contó-yo me cruce de brazos esperando su explicación ahora si quería saber que sarta de mentiras habría soltado esa puta por su boca para convencer a Edward-me dijo que estaba enferma-yo alce mi barbilla sin decir nada sin cambiar mi expresión-según me dijo tenía sida y se estaba muriendo.

-Y la creíste-él afirmo con la cabeza.

-Tenía moratones en sus brazos y también se la veía enferma, la mande con Carlisle para ponerla en tratamiento en seguida y cuando salí de la …..-no le deje terminar la frase.

Sin decirle nada salí de la habitación buscando a Carlisle, quizá fuera que me equivocara y era verdad que Rosalie estuviera enferma, pero quería cerciorarme totalmente, pero mi cabeza me decía que a mi marido se había dejado engañar como seguramente todos por esa arrastrada.

-¿Donde vas?-dijo Edward alcanzándome.

-A buscar a Carlisle-dije mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras-¿Nunca te extraño que apareciera justo cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiuno?-el negó con la cabeza-¿como me sacasteis del hospital?-jamas se lo había preguntado ya que no recordaba nada de es día.

-Carlisle y yo junto con Alice nos colamos en el hospital disfrazados y con la ayuda de Rosalie nos pudimos colar en tu habitación, pero hubo un percance y tuve que improvisar una vía de escape-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, yo pare mi búsqueda y volví a mirarle.

-¿Que vía de escape creaste Edward?

-Quizá me cruce alguien a quien tenía ganas desde hace tiempo y quizás puede que me tomara un poco de revancha-una sonrisa burlona por algo de lo que se estaba acordando apareció en su cara-Dios como lo disfrute.

-¿A quien pegaste?-pero no hizo falta que me lo dijera, la imagen de Jacob apareció en mi cabeza y yo también sonreí al saber que alguien había pagado parte de la ira de mi esposo-no hace falta que me lo digas.

-no voy a pedir perdón por que no lo siento, pero si te digo que lo pase pero que muy bien dándole una buena paliza.

-Sigue Edward-dije rodando los ojos mientras seguía bajando hacía el salón.

-Vale, mande a Rosalie donde estaba mi querido amigo encerrado y la pedí que gritara fuerte para llamar la atención de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, tardaron solo como cinco minutos en desaparecer.

-¿Y no os pareció raro que solo hubiera dos guardias?¿Que paso después?.

-Te hicimos pasar por muerta y te bajamos a la morgue, allí nos recogió Emmett quien nos llevo al aeropuerto-dijo terminando su historia levantando sus hombros.

-¿Y donde se quedo Rosalie?-pregunte yo.

-En el hospital, me imagino que Emmett la sacaría cuando regreso de dejarnos a nosotros, ¿por que?.

Mis sospechas estaban confirmando y al parecer Edward no se daba cuenta, ¿como podía haber escapado ella sin ser atrapada por su padre?, eso era imposible ya que los hombres de mi tío eran demasiado fieles a él, por mucho que ella los mintiera estaba casi segura que no podría haberlo hecho sin riesgos, a parte que no creía que mi tío solo tuviera dos hombres vigilandome.

-Carlisle, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?-él estaba en la cocina ayudando a Esme, al escucharme que me dirigía expresamente a él dejo el cuchillo que tenía en su mano y me miro fijamente a la espera de que le dijera algo-¿revisaste tu personalmente a Rosalie cuando te dijo su enfermedad?.

-No, al decirme que enfermedad tenía la mande directamente con un colega al hospital general de Chicago, yo no se nada de ese campo, por eso la mande allí.-dijo él mientras su entrecejo se fruncía al no saber por que le preguntaba eso.

-¿Podrías llamar a tu amigo ahora mismo para que te cuente que tal va su tratamiento?.

-Claro, dame un minuto para buscar el teléfono-se fue hacia el salón y yo me senté en la mesa de la cocina, Edward se sentó a mi lado mientras Esme se sentó a mi otro lado.

-¿Que es lo que sospechas Bella?-no pude responderlo ya que Carlisle volvió a entrar en la cocina con el móvil en el oído, yo preste atención a su conversación mientras sujetaba a Edward de la mano esperando que mis sospechas no se hicieran realidad.

-Hola, ¿Jhon?, si soy Carlisle-una sonrisa apareció en su cara al parecer se llevaba bien con su colega-si Esme esta bien...se los daré de tu parte, escucha ¿te acuerdas de la chica rubia que te mande a tu consulta?-en ese momento frunció su entrecejo por algo que le dijo-eso no es posible, hace casi un año que la mande a tu consulta y me dijo que le iba muy bien-se dejo caer en la silla al lado de Esme mientras me miraba serio-lo entiendo, de todas maneras gracias por haberte molestado, si espero verte pronto.

Después de algunas de algunas palabras mas de despedida Carlisle colgó el móvil y se quedo callado sin decir ninguna palabra mientras me miraba fijamente, retuve el aliento a la espera de sus palabras mientras mi agarre se hizo más fuerte en la mano de Edward.

-Jhon me ha dicho que Rosalie nunca llego a ir a su consulta-dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos encima de la mesa.

-Nos vamos - dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación para hacer la maleta él solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el móvil a la oreja.

-Aro, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías dejarme tú Jet privado?.

Cuando vi que Edward afirmaba con la cabeza un soplido de tranquilidad salio de mi cuerpo, odiaba que mi intuición acertara siempre, pero esa zorra no se iba a salir con la suya esta vez, ahora iba a ser yo quien le diera una lección por meterse con la gente que quiero.


	44. Capitulo 43

**CAPITULO 43**

Al final tardamos como dos días en preparar el viaje, Aro no podía dejarnos su jet privado hasta dentro de dos días y los vuelos comerciales estaban suspendidos por el mal tiempo algo que a Bella la puso muy nerviosa ya que ella quería llegar cuanto antes a Chicago. Los chicos al final nos acompañarían ya que no hubo medio de convencerlos de que se quedarán unos días más, pero con la condición de que ellos viajarían en la zona más alejada del avión, a Bella aún le ponía nerviosa estar cerca de los hombres, aunque hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar tolerar la presencia de Carlisle y Jasper aunque este segundo aún la miraba con recelo después del episodio que sufrió con la pistola.

Era yo el que mediaba entre ellos dos y esperaba con paciencia que esta situación se acabara pronto ya que no me gustaba esta situación entre mi mejor amigo y mi mujer, al igual que la situación entre Alice y Bella. Ella aún no hablaba con ella, pero esta vez no era por culpa de Bella, ya que ella si intentaba acercarse a su amiga para arreglar las cosas esta vez la culpa era de Jasper ya que según él Bella era altamente inestable para estar con otras personas palabras que provocaron una fuerte discusión entre mi amigo y yo por defender a mi mujer.

Pero hoy en el avión aprovecharía para que hubiera un acercamiento entre las dos amigas aunque tuviera otra discusión con Jasper, ya lo tenía planeado, pero para que todo saliera bien necesitaba la ayuda de Esme.

Estábamos terminando de preparar todo el equipaje cuando una hermosa limusina cortesía de Aro nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Pero todo esto no era gratis ya que cuando llegáramos a Chicago la primera parada habría que hacerla en su casa como le prometí a él, al enterarse de que regresábamos hoy insistió que ya no podía esperar más en hablar con Bella sobre el asunto de su padre.

-Bella-ella se levanto de donde estaba cerrando una de sus maletas y me miro a la espera de que yo continuara-he prometido a Aro que cuando lleguemos a Chicago pasaríamos por su casa.

-¿Para que?¿Ha pasado algo importante?-dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tiene que hablar contigo cariño, pero necesito que confíes en mi, ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada-ella se acerco a mi.

-Confió en ti, pero ¿no podrías darme una pequeña pista?-casi consigue que soltará todo por mi boca cuando me hizo su famoso puchero pero desviando mi visión hacía otro punto consiguiendo poder evitarlo para negarme a contarle algo.

-Lo siento mi amor pero no puedo decirte nada-ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor no me dejes sola, no se como voy a responder delante de él-yo solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza mientras le besaba el tope de su cabeza.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, los seis nos montamos en la limusina con Bella mirando por la ventanilla y lo más lejos de Jasper situado a la otra punta de nosotros sujetando fuertemente la mano de Alice. Ella miraba a Bella de manera triste ya que ella si quería arreglar las cosas con su amiga, pero él cabezón de mi amigo se negaba a ello. Pero hoy iba a ser el final de ello ya estaba harto de su encabezaría.

No tardamos más de una hora en llegar al aeropuerto de Seatle con un tiempo horrible, desde hacía casi una semana el viento y la lluvia era nuestra compañía en el final de nuestra pequeña aventura en este pequeño pueblo alienigena, pero aún así a mi me gustaba, quizá el día que me retirará de mis negocios podría convencer a Bella de instalarnos definitivamente aquí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el jet de Aro ya nos esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje, por ese motivo no tardamos mucho en montarnos en él, pero el piloto nos comunico que tardaríamos un poco en despegar, ya que el tiempo había empeorado y no podríamos marcharnos. Fue mi momento de empezar con mi plan.

-Ahora vuelvo- dije besando la mejilla de Bella. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza sin levantar su mirada de su eterno libro el cuál yo le había regalado ya que el suyo lo había perdido en el ataque de nuestra primera guarida. Yo me dirigí hacía donde estaban sentados Esme y Carlisle sin dejar de observar a Jasper esperando que estuviera lo suficiente distraído para que no prestara atención a nuestra conversación-necesito un favor-dije mirando a Esme para que supiera que era ella quien debería hacérmelo.

-Tu dirás-yo me senté a su lado mientras ella y Carlisle me miraban con curiosidad.

-Necesito que te lleves a Alice a la habitación que hay en la parte sur del avión, inventate algo, como que vas al baño o yo que se para que Jasper no os siga, Bella estará allí esperándola para poder hablar con ella-Esme afirmo con la cabeza como que me había comprendido.

-¿Como distraerás al guardián?-dijo Carlisle señalando con la cabeza a Jasper.

-Eso déjamelo a mi, pero si quieres me puedes acompañar y ayudarme a sujetarle- él solo sonrió mientras yo volvía al asiento que compartía con Bella algo que ella apenas noto, para conseguir su atención le quite el libro que tenía en las manos consiguiendo que ella me mirara frunciendo su entrecejo.

-¿Pero que...?-no la deje terminar ya que antes de que protestara más la bese en sus deliciosos labios.

-Vete a la habitación y espera allí.-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Edward si piensas que...-pero de igual manera la corte dándola otro beso-¿Vas a dejar que termine alguna frase sin besarme para cortarme?- dijo mientras me empujaba para separarme de ella yo solo pude regalarla una sonrisa picara.

-Ve allí te espera una sorpresa-ella me miro confundida pero aún así lo hizo, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacía allí.

Esme vio como Bella se levantaba y a los cinco minutos se dirigió donde Alice, no se lo que la dijo pero ella se levanto mientras daba algunas palabras a Jasper y se marchaba con ella, yo me fui donde estaba sentado mi amigo y me senté a su lado de golpe mientras que Carlisle se sentaba al otro lado evitando su retirada.

-Ahora que estamos los tres solos, tengamos una charla de hombres-dije yo con una sonrisa burlona, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa y aunque quiso levantarse de donde estaba no le dejamos, cada uno con una mano en su hombro le sujetamos para que no se levantara.

-¿Que coño has hecho?-dijo él mirándome con furia.

-Algo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo, dejar que dos amigas se reconcilien.

Él miro hacía Carlisle y al ver que él tampoco le iba a dejar marchar se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado sin hablar con nosotros.

No se porque hice caso a Edward pero confiaba en él y si él me dijo que viniera aquí sería por una buena razón. Me senté en la cama a la espera de que algo ocurriera mientras le daba vueltas a estos últimos días. Había tomado muchas decisiones, como el arreglar las cosas con Alice, la echaba de menos y en innumerable veces quise acercarme a ella para poder hablar, pero al parecer no era de la simpatía de su novio y prácticamente no me dejaba acercarme.

Edward tuvo innumerable discusiones con él, pero era igual de cabezota que mi marido y él se negaba dejarme sola con Alice por si la hacía algo, pero eso nunca iba a pasar, ella era mi amiga y nunca la haría daño, aunque hasta hace poco no sabía por que estaba tan enfadada con ella, pero después de una de mis conversaciones con Edward averigüe por que rechazaba el hablar con ella, era mi sentimiento de abandono que tuve cuando me dejaron sola el día que me capturaron, pero no fue la culpa de nadie, solo mía por ser tan torpe y perderme.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando las voces de Alice y Esme sonaron detrás de la puerta cerrada, fue cuando una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, esta era la sorpresa que tenía Edward para mi, había conseguido separar a Alice de Jasper para que pudiera hablar con ella.

-Alice-dije cuando vi como su pequeño cuerpo atravesaba la puerta, ella al verme se le formo una hermosa sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba.

Las dos nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar como dos niñas de guardería, pero no me importo, era mi mejor amiga y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado desde que empecé a vivir en la casa de mi tío, era mi consejera cuando tenía mis dudas y era la primera persona que se alegraba cuando algo alegre me ocurría en la vida.

-Oh Bella, te he echado-dijo mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo-lo siento tanto se que fue mi culpa que ellos...-yo no la deje terminar ya que apenas la entendía gracias a los sollozos que soltaba.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, si no me hubiera despistado nunca me habría separado de vosotros-la empecé a limpiar su lagrimas y cogiéndola de la mano la senté a mi lado-lo siento, siento como me he comportado estos días.

-No es tu culpa, es culpa de esos cabrones-dijo con furia pero enseguida una sonrisa apareció en su cara-pero me alegro que hayas vuelto.

-Espero que podamos volver a ser amigas-dije yo mirándola con tristeza, ya que sabía que gracias a mi reacción por el otro día Jasper nunca me dejaría acercarme a ella como antes.

-Si lo dices por Jasper, no te preocupes, él no podrá evitar que volvamos a ser amigas, si no tendrá un castigo muy cruel-dijo en un susurro como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

-¿Que planeas?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hasta que no acceda a dejarme juntarme de nuevo contigo, su coche no volverá a entrar en mi garaje-yo solo pude reírme por su comentario, aunque sabía que mi amiga si cumpliría con su amenaza contra él.

No se el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, pero prácticamente nos pusimos al día aunque hubo muchos temas de los que no hablamos como de mi violación, algo que ella supo respetarme, pero si le conté de muchos de mis días en el psiquiátrico y de mis sospechas sobre la rubia.

-Sabía que esa zorra no planeaba nada bueno-dijo mientras se levantaba-pero quien se iba a esperar esto, cuando llego a la cafetería donde nos reunimos todos tenía un aspecto fatal y aunque ella contó su historia que estaba enferma y que solo había regresado para obtener tu perdón y el de Edward yo nunca la creí.

-¿Por que dudabas de sus intenciones Alice?-pregunte yo.

-Yo no niego que estaba enferma Bella, pero no de lo que ella decía-dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo-mi padre murió de Sida por acostarse con prostitutas y se cuales son los síntomas, prácticamente le cuide yo y mi madre y ella se recupero demasiado rápido-la mire pidiendo una explicación-al poco de vivir allí en la guarida su aspecto era saludable incluso engordo un poco, pero un día me la encontre en uno de los baños comunes y me fije que sus moratones habían desaparecido, pero aún así ella tenía pinchazos en sus brazos. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que miraba me dio la excusa que eran de la medicación que la daban, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no es verdad.

-¿Que crees que podrían ser esos pinchazos?-pregunte yo.

-Droga Bella, ella es drogadicta-ahí fue cuando todas la piezas encajaron, por eso ella regreso a Chicago, seguramente se quedaría sin dinero y buscaba una forma de obtenerlo-pero lo que no entiendo es porque hizo todo este teatro para que pudiéramos sacarte del psiquiátrico, sabiendo que si te recuperaras ella no conseguiría nada de dinero-me miro con preguntas en sus ojos pero yo no tenía respuestas.

-No lo se Alice-dije con un resoplido-quizá ella pensará que si se hacía pasar por enferma yo podría perdonarla y quizá tuviera más acceso a la herencia de mis abuelos, pero al parecer con lo que no contaba ella era que se descubriese su juego aunque...-de repente las palabras de Jared vinieron como un relámpago, el infiltrado, el chivatazo a Cayo y demás problemas que habían tenido en la organización.

-Tengo ganas de llegar y arrancarla todos sus pelos rubios-dijo con furia-no puedo creer que volviera a engañarnos.

Seguimos hablando de más cosas, pero nunca le comente a Alice mis sospechas, pero tendría que hablarlo con Edward cuando nadie nos escuchara. Sabia quien era la rata y esta vez se iba a enterar quien era Isabella Mansen.

Después de colocarnos de nuevo en nuestros asientos, Edward regreso a mi lado y yo como agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por mi le di un beso en los labios, él solo supo responderme con una sonrisa mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones, pero una vez que el avión estaba en el aire una y otra vez venían todas las cuestiones a mi cabeza.¿por que habría planeado este plan Rosalie?¿que pretendía ganar con esto?¿quien la habría mandado para crear este plan tan bien hecho?¿y que era eso tan importante que Aro querría hablar conmigo?No se en que momento se me cerraron los ojos, pero solo se que unos voces altas me despertaron, cuando mire a mi lado Edward estaba rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi coronilla mientras él dormía plácidamente sin saber lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Las voces venían de los asientos de Jasper y Alice, al parecer estaban discutiendo, él prácticamente la echaba algo en cara, note como mi sangre empezaba a hervir al verle como se estaba poniendo violento con ella y mis manos se volvieron puños, pero el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte, fue cuando note que él no estaba durmiendo como creía.

-Déjalo nena-dijo en un susurro.

-¿No ves como la esta hablando?-dije entre dientes.

-Solo están discutiendo, ellos mismo lo arreglarán, Jasper es cabezota, pero estoy seguro que si no quiere perder a Alice sabrá como acceder a lo que ella le pide- sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar mientras yo no podía dejar de mirar la escena.

Al final pude ver como Alice se cruzaba de brazos mientras Jasper intentaba hablar con ella, sus susurros se hicieron casi inaudibles y al final no supe que le dijo él que una sonrisa apareció en la cara de mi amiga y lo beso, lo habían arreglado y eso me hizo muy feliz.

-¿Ves? te lo dije, esa pequeña duende siempre consigue que Jasper acceda a todo lo que ella le pida-dijo con una sonrisa-¿que tal con ella?-me pregunto mientras se colocaba de nuevo recto en su asiento pero sin soltarse de mi cintura.

-Bien ya lo arreglamos todo-dije con una sonrisa mientras la volvía a mirar-pero hay algo que me ha dicho que me ha convencido aún más de que yo tenía razón respecto a Rosalie a parte de saber quien es el infiltrado-él alzo una de sus cejas pidiéndome que continuara-Alice vio pinchazos en sus brazos.

-Joder-dijo él entre dientes-¿por que no me lo dijo?.

-Por que le dio una excusa y pensó que no era nada, pero ella ya tenía sus sospechas, aunque como ocurrió tan rápido lo de mi fuga nunca pudo comentarte lo que había visto.

-Cuando lleguemos a la guarida voy a sacarla a patadas-vi furia en sus ojos -no mejor le pego un tiro entre ceja y ceja y termino rápido el asunto-le agarre una de sus manos intentando sacarle de su estado homicida para que me prestara atención.

-No-él me miro con curiosidad por lo que procedí a explicarme-seguramente con un pez pequeño podremos cazar uno más grande, estoy segura que ese plan no se le ocurrió a ella sola, Rosalie no es tan lista para crearlo ella sola, alguien con más inteligencia tuvo que crearlo.

-¿De quien sospechas?-yo solo pude negarme, por que la verdad no tenía ni idea. Seguramente podría ser mi tío, pero no creo que él consintiera que la prensa se enterara de que tenía una hija drogadicta, por eso la parte de la historia de que la había mandado a Londres me lo creía, seguramente lo habría hecho para librarse de ella antes de que los periódicos se enterarán, al igual que tendría que haber trabajado para regresar a Chicago. pero si no había sido él, ¿quien sería su compinche?.

-¿Quizás Jacob?-pregunte mirándole mientras sentía como se ponía tenso-¿pasa algo?.

-No, solo pienso que no veo al perro con tanta imaginación para crear esto.

A penas pudimos hablar nada ya que el aviso del aterrizaje nos había pillado de improvisto, nunca un viaje se me había hecho tan corto como este, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza apenas me había dado cuenta.

El aterrizaje al parecer también fue un poco duro, por que el mal tiempo que habíamos tenido en Forks nos había acompañado hasta Chicago. Cuando lo hicimos prácticamente la lluvia no nos dejaba ver más haya de medio metro, pero al igual que en Forks dos limusinas nos esperaba en el parking del aeropuerto, una que llevaría a los chicos a la guarida y otra que nos llevaría a Edward y a mi a casa de Aro.

Media hora después estábamos delante de una enorme mansión blanca de tres plantas de alto, guardada con un enorme muralla que la rodeaba, había cámaras cada pocos metros y guardias juntos con perros que paseaban a lo largo de los grandes jardines que abarcaban todo el terreno de la finca.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal una persona nos esperaba allí con un paraguas abierto evitando que pudiéramos mojarnos. Nos hizo pasar de inmediato por la puerta dándonos paso a una salita donde estaba decorada con muebles victorianos, pero apenas pude ver la decoración ya que nos hizo pasar a un salón donde una chimenea esta encendida y dejaba sombras en unos muebles más modernos.

Encima de esta había varias fotos donde pude reconocer a un Aro mucho más jóvenes en diferentes escenas, pero hubo una la cual me llamo verdaderamente la atención. Me solté de la mano de Edward y me dirigí para verla de mas de cerca y me di cuenta que mis ojos no me engañaban, Aro estaba con su brazo apoyado en los hombros de un hombre el cual conocía demasiado bien.

-Papa-dije con un hilo de voz sin creer aún que esa imagen que estaba viendo era la de mi padre, me gire hacía Edward pero el desvió la mirada-¿sabes algo de esto?.

-Nena no soy yo el que debería decirte nada-la furia recorrió por mi cuerpo por primera vez contra mi marido, odiaba que la gente me escondieran cosas pero que lo hiciera él era como una puñalada contra mi corazón.

-¿Y quien coño tiene entonces que darme explicaciones?-le grite.

-Creo que eso me corresponde a mi pequeña-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, cuando me gire pude ver una sonrisa sincera en la cara de Aro, incluso sus ojos grises que siempre eran fríos y calculadores ahora tenían un pequeño brillo de ternura algo que me dejo descolocada en ese mismo momento.

Pude sentir como el cuerpo de Edward se posicionaba a mi derecha como intentandome proteger mientras sujetaba una de mis manos que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que temblaba. En la otra aún mantenía la foto en la cual salían Aro y mi padre.

Aro dio otro paso hacía nosotros pero la alarma de amenaza sonó en mi cabeza y no pude evitar dar dos pasos atrás chocando con el cuerpo de mi marido. Cuando Aro vio mi reacción paro y dio una mirada interrogativa hacía Edward.

-Aro es preferible que mantengas algo de distancia con nosotros-dijo Edward mientras en rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura sintiéndome protegida en ese momento-Bella no se siente muy cómoda con gente a su alrededor aún.

-Lo comprendo-nos dio una señal para que nos sentáramos en uno de los sillones mientras él se posicionaba en el más alejado, se quedo callado el suficiente tiempo para sentir que mi paciencia se empezaba agotar y mi cuerpo se empezaba a tensar-Hace años que conocí a tu padre.

-¿Cuanto?-él me miro sin comprender mi pregunta-¿Hace cuanto sabias que yo era su hija?

-Lo descubrí el día que te conocí-hizo amago de acercarse pero de inmediato mi espalda se tenso he intente acercarme aún más a Edward, él al ver esa reacción volvió a su anterior posición alejándose de mi-tú padre y yo nos conocimos en la universidad eramos muy buenos amigos.

-¿conoció a mi madre?-pregunte pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo supe que se había casado por una carta que me escribió.

-¿Como supo de mi?-de repente la mirada de Aro fue hacía Edward y luego a mi.

-Muestrasela-dijo la voz de mi marido a mi lado.

-No se si...-dijo dubitativo.

-Es fuerte Aro y merece saberlo-la mano de Edward se volvió a posicionar a mi cintura mientras yo aún no había perdido mi mirada de Aro a la espera de lo que tuviera que mostrarme. Vi como llevaba una de sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y de allí saco varias cartas.

Edward estiro su mano libre para cogerlas y de inmediato me las dio para que pudiera verlas de cerca. En el momento que mis ojos se posicionaron en ellas pude reconocer la letra de mi padre. Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos mientras que con una de mis manos temblorosas acariciaba esas letras.

Cuando me sentí con fuerzas abrí el sobre y leí lo que decía la carta. La primera era preciosa, como le contaba a su amigo como se había enamorado de mi madre y como se había escapado para casarse con ella, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara y mire a Edward, él me devolvió la sonrisa, esto demostraba todo lo que mi padre amo a mi madre y todo a lo que renuncio por ella. Pero la cosa cambio cuando empecé a leer la otra carta. tuve que leerla un par de veces para comprenderla, no entendía por que le decía eso a su amigo, era como si él supiera que iba a morir.

-Esto no puede ser-me solté del agarre de Edward y me levante con ella aún en mi mano, mi cabeza iba a mil por hora pero nada tenía claro-mis padres...mis padres murieron en un estúpido accidente-sentí como nuevas lagrimas llenaban mis ojos mientras los recuerdos venían de nuevo a mi, veía como los policías llamaban a mi puerta para darme la noticia-mis padres murieron en un estúpido accidente-sentí como mis piernas se volvían mantequilla y dejaban caer mi cuerpo que pesaba una tonelada, pero nunca llegue a caer al suelo ya que unos brazos familiares me sujetaron-Edward dime que esto no es verdad-las lagrimas ya se habían desbordado de mis ojos mientras yo le miraba.

-Tranquila nena-dijo él mientras me levantaba en brazos, yo me sujetaba de su camisa mientras la tristeza volvía a llenarme.-Amor debes tranquilizarte intenta no ponerte nerviosa-Se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá conmigo en su regazo mientras me mecía como a una niña pequeña. Después de unos minutos y varias respiraciones conseguí calmarme y mire a Aro pidiendo explicaciones.

-Después de recibir esa carta fui a buscar a tu padre, pero llegue tarde ya te habían llevado lejos-dijo él-intente investigar por mi cuenta el accidente de tu padre pero solo encontré impedimentos con la policía local, eso me hizo pensar que algo tenían que ocultar-yo sujete aún más fuerte la mano de Edward-al parecer el incendio que hubo en el pueblo y la muerte de tus padres esta conectada.

-Eso...eso no es posible-dije negando con la cabeza-el incendio fue en el taller del padre de Jared-dije mirando a Edward-la única relación que tenían era su amistad.

-No, al parecer si tenían mas que ver de lo que creemos-en ese momento me quede totalmente en estado de shock. Mire hacía Edward y pude ver que él tenía las mismas preguntas que yo, al parecer esa parte tampoco él lo sabia.


	45. Capitulo 44

**CAPITULO 44**

¿Que tendría que ver la muerte del padre de Jared con la muerte de los padres de Bella? Cuando escuche las palabras de Aro esas preguntas venían a mi cabeza una y otra vez ya que no veía la conexión entre ellos. Sabíamos que el padre de Jared y Charlie Swan eran muy amigos y vecinos, que uno de ellos trabaja en un taller y el otro era jefe de policía de ese pequeño pueblo. No veía la conexión pero al parecer Bella tampoco lo hacía por la cara de confusión que tenia en ese momento.

-Aro no veo la conexión por ningún lado-dije sujetando a Bella por la cintura.

-Yo al principio tampoco la vi, pero mis hombres averiguaron algo-me miro primero a mi y luego a Bella-drogas, al parecer usaban los coches para transportarlas, pero sin saber como uno de esos coches acabo en el taller del padre Jared.

-Entonces ya se como termina esta clase de historias, quemaron el taller para borrar huellas y lo mataron para no tener testigos-comprendiendo lo que ahora nos estaba queriendo decir.

-Exacto, pero tu padre no lo dejo como un simple accidente y lo investigo a fondo, al parecer a alguien no le gusto que no dejara el asusto en el olvido.-termino diciendo él.

-¿Sabes si encontró algo?-pregunte.

-No lo se Edward, ahí es cuando el asunto se vuelve mas extraño y nos dimos de lleno con un muro grande-dijo negando con la cabeza-intente conseguir tener acceso a los archivos que Charlie estaba investigando, pero al parecer ese informe exactamente desapareció a los pocos días de su muerte.

-Para hacer desaparecer un informe de la policia tiene que estar pringados gente importante-reflesione-nadie puede meter mano en la investigacion de la policia aunque sea en un pueblo pequeño.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la voz de Bella sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos-¿Drogas en Forks? es como una película mala de mafiosos-negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara-me case con un pandillero, viví en un pueblo donde la mafia transportaba droga libremente mientras alguien importante estaría seguramente también implicado y mi padre fue asesinado por el simple hecho de investigar algo que no debía, ¿que más puede ocurrir en mi vida?.

-Nena lo siento-no sabia por que me disculpaba pero a veces sentía que si no hubiera aparecido en su vida quizá habría sido una chica normal la cual a estas alturas estaría estudiando en una importantisima universidad donde quizá ahora estaría comprometida con un hombre que tendría una importante carrera y podría darle una vida con la que todas las chicas sueñan.

-¿Por que te disculpas?-dijo ella mientras fruncía el entrecejo-tu no tienes la culpa de que mi pasado este lleno de mentiras, asuntos sucios, asesinatos y quien sabe que cosas mas.

-Pero quizá si yo no hubiera aparecido posiblemente habrías tenido una vida normal-dije bajando la mirada pero enseguida volvía a subirlos para mirarla-pero soy tan egoísta que seguramente si te hubiera encontrado en esa vida normal te hubiera raptado para obligarte a casarte conmigo.

Su hermoso sonrojo tiño sus mejillas por mis palabras mientras me yo con toda delicadeza le dejaba un beso en su cabeza. Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja y los dos miramos a Aro que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me alegro que él tesoro de mi amigo este en tan buenas manos-pero su sonrisa de repente desapareció-pero te advierto algo amigo-me señalo con uno sus huesudos dedos-no se te ocurra hacer daño a esta señorita si no quieres que te arranque todos tus miembros.

-Esta señorita es señora-dije mientras me reía-y ahora es toda mía con o sin tu permiso.

Después de mucho tiempo la risa de Bella me lleno de calidez todo mi cuerpo mientras veía como Aro y yo seguíamos discutiendo sobre la custodia de Bella y en parte me alegraba el haber desviado un poco el tema de los padres de Bella, pero sabia que tendríamos que hablarlo con él más largo y tendido, era algo de las muchas cosas que tendríamos que investigar para que el alma de mi pequeña estuviera en paz.

Después de rogarnos Aro para quedarnos para cenar, al final lo hicimos, él aprovecho para enseñar a Bella la multitud de fotos que tenía de sus años de universidad donde salían su padre y él. Le contó todas las travesuras que hicieron y por primera vez pude ver a Bella relajada con otra persona mientras casi no desviaba su mirada de él, como si estuviera intentando retener todas esas historias en su memoria para no perderse ni una sola palabra. Su sonrisa prácticamente alumbraba toda la instancia y yo celebraba el ver a mi mujer siendo la misma persona que era antes.

Pero la velada termino y tuvimos que volver hacía nuestra guarida. Regresamos en una bellisima moto BMW azul de gran cilindrada muy parecida a la que yo tenía. Según él era un regalo de bodas retrasado y yo prácticamente no tuve palabras para despreciarselo.

Casi nos hizo volar mientras la conducía hacía nuestra guarida mientras tenía esa sensación de haber regresado al pasado recordando la primera vez que monte a Bella en mi moto. Fueron uno de los días más felices de mi vida a la vez que uno de los más tristes, pero no iba a negar que el volver a sentir de nuevo los brazos de mi Bella alrededor de mi cintura mientras sentía esa velocidad recorrer mi cuerpo me hacía en este momento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

A las pocas horas pudimos vislumbrar la puerta de nuestra guarida, pero lo que no me esperaba era la gran recepción que nos espera en la puerta. Prácticamente todos los chicos estaban allí esperándonos mientras en sus caras se podían ver una enorme sonrisa. Una vez que apague la moto prácticamente todos se abalanzaron hacía nosotros, pero un temblor me saco de mi alegría, Bella estaba tensa y abrazada a mi muerta de miedo al ver como empezábamos a estar rodeados de gente por todos lados.

-Sácame de aquí-dijo en un murmullo mientras su agarre en mi cintura se hacía más fuerte casi estrangulandome.

-Chicos por favor luego hablare con vosotros-dije mientras la abrazaba de manera de protección haciéndome sitio para poder ir hacía nuestras habitaciones. Mientras conseguía abrirme paso gracias a la ayuda de Alice y Esme que también estaba allí esperándonos pude ver la cabellera rubia de Rosalie abrazada a Emmett.

Él alzo su mano como saludo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara pero la cara de ella era otra historia, Rosalie esta seria y en sus ojos pude ver el odio que reflejaban sus enormes ojos azules. La mantuve la mirada hasta que desaparecimos por la puerta escuchando los gritos de todos los chicos a nuestras espaldas mientras escuchaba las voces de Esme y de Alice a mi espalda.

-Carlisle, Jasper y Jared te esperan en tu despacho, si quieres podemos quedarnos cuidando a Bella, no dejaremos que nadie la moleste-dijo Alice mientras yo aún mantenía a una temblorosa Bella entre mis brazos.

-Decirles que me esperen un par de horas más, cuando me asegure que ella este bien iré-llegando a nuestra habitación entramos sin apenas mirarlas a la que era nuestra habitación dejando a Bella sentada en la cama mientras yo buscaba alguna manta o algo para taparla.

-Edward no tengo frio-dijo mientras la ponía la manta encima que había encontrado en nuestro armario.

-No me mientas aún estas temblando-dije mientras me sentaba detrás ella y la abrazaba por la espalda frotando sus brazos.

-Edward ¿crees en todo lo que Aro nos contó?-yo la mire sin comprender por lo que me preguntaba-lo de las drogas.

-Si lo creo-dije mientras apoyaba su espalda en mi pecho y apoyaba mi cabeza en su cabeza.

-Todo el mundo que conocía a mi alrededor prácticamente se esta desmoronando-dijo mientras sentía de nuevo que empezaba a temblar-a mi padre lo mataron por algo que descubrió, mi tío prácticamente quiso deshacerse de mi por un dinero que yo no sabia que existía y mi prima sigue aún haciéndome la vida imposible por envidia. Prácticamente estoy sola.

-Eso no es verdad, me tienes a mi-dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-El día que asuntos sociales me dijeron que tenía una familia que podían hacerse cargo de mi cuando mis padres murieron, me sentí tan feliz-su voz poco a poco se volvió un murmullo-pensé que nunca más volvería a estar sola, pensé que podía tener otra oportunidad de tener otra familia que me quisiera, pero ellos nunca lo hicieron, mi propia familia no me quiso nunca-pude escuchar como un sollozo salio de su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba aún más a mi cuerpo, quería que me traspasara todo su dolor, quería protegerla de todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

-Tienes familia Bella y una que te ama muchísimo-dije mientras la hacía que me mirara-me tienes a mi, tienes a Alice y a Esme y tienes a todos los chicos. Todas esas personas son tu familia ahora, tus primos, tus hermanos y tu marido que siempre cuidaran de ti-dije mientras la besaba de nuevo en los labios.

-Lo se-dijo en un susurro mientras me volvía a besar de nuevo.

Paso su pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras sus labios se movían al compás de los míos, su lengua acaricio tímidamente la mía haciendo que mi cuerpo se calentara. Mi polla reacciono a esa pequeña caricia pero al igual que la anterior vez no moví mis manos de sus hombros.

Ella fue recostándome poco a poco en la cama mientras se colocaba encima de mi cintura sentándose encima de mis caderas. Mis manos fueron a su cintura mientras la acariciaba muy suavemente ese pequeño trozo de piel que se había destapado entre su camiseta y su pantalón.

Ella se separó de mis labios y pude ver como sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo y la excitación, algo que posiblemente se podría ver también en mis ojos, volvió a bajar su cabeza dándome pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello mientras que sentía como mis ojos prácticamente rodaban hacía atrás del placer que sentía. Mi polla prácticamente latía de lo dura que estaba pidiendo a gritos que la liberara, pero seguía sin mover mis manos de su cintura, volví a dejarla que fuera ella quien llevara el control.

Ella empezó a frotar su intimidad contra mi dureza mientras seguía lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo prácticamente la ayudaba con esos movimientos sujetando su cadera, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente se levanto de encima de mi quedando de pie al lado de la cama. Sus pequeñas manos fueron al dobladillo de su camiseta y con un movimiento rápido que yo no esperaba se la quito dejándome ver su sujetador negro de encaje transparente el cual me hacía poder ver sus rosados pezones los cuales ahora estaban duros por su excitación.

Cuando vi que se dirigían después al botón de su pantalón en un rápido movimiento me levante para detenerla, no quería obligarla nada y menos sabiendo lo sensible que podría estar hoy por las noticias que había conocido, hoy no era el día en que retomáramos nuestra relación sexual ya que en su cabeza habría miles de cosas y seguramente no estaba pensando con razonamiento.

-Bella para-la dije mientras la miraba a los ojos sujetando sus muñecas.

-No-dijo muy segura de ella misma-quiero superar esto y de la única manera que puedo hacerlo es obligándome a mi misma hacerlo. Se que tu no me harás daño y quiero que mi cuerpo también lo sepa por el mismo o ¿a caso ya no me deseas?.

-Nena sabes que te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en este mundo, pero hoy no es ni el día ni el momento para que tu hagas esta prueba-sus manos se soltaron de mi agarre y empezaron a recorrer mi pecho haciéndome perder casi el hilo de lo que estábamos hablando pero necesitaba convencerla de que no estaba preparada para dar este paso-Bella danos un par de días más para que lo pienses con tranquilidad, quizá así te aseguras de lo que realmente quieres, yo te esperare no me importa cuanto.

-No-su voz seguía sonando con seguridad mientras una mirada picara se instalaba en sus ojos-te deseo ahora mismo y quiero hacerlo no me harás cambiar de opinión-su manos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras sentía como ella se ponía de puntillas intentando llegar a mis labios, pero al ver que no llegaba dio un pequeño tirón en mi cuello para que yo me agachara haciéndome acortar la distancia que había entre nuestros labios.

Yo me deje ella llevara el ritmo del beso sin quitar mis manos de sus caderas, sentía como sus manos iban recorriendo mi pecho hasta llegar al dobladillo de mi camiseta y de un tirón consiguió quitármela. Empezó a empujarme hasta llevarme de nuevo al borde de la cama, de separo de nuevo de mi cuerpo sin perder el contacto de sus manos en mi pecho y de un empujón me hizo caer en ella. Bella volvió a dirigir sus manos al botón de su pantalón desabrochandolo y bajándolo dejándome ver de nuevo sus maravillosas piernas blancas, prácticamente me relamí pensando como mi lengua disfrutaría del sabor de ese recorrido hasta llegar hasta su zona prohibida tapada solamente por una pequeña braga de encaje del mismo color que el sujetador.

Ella pudo ver el deseo en mi ojos por lo que volvió a posicionarse encima de mi de nuevo mientras volvía al ataque de mi cuello. En pocos segundos la habitación se lleno de gemidos nuestros mientas ella no dejaba de lamer mi cuello y de darme mordisquitos en mi barbilla mis manos cobraron vida y empecé a recorrer lo largo de su espalda recorriendo el tatuajes que se hizo después de casarnos hasta llegar a su hermoso trasero el cual le di un pequeño apretón. No sabía hasta donde llegaría hoy el valor de Bella pero acogería todo lo que ella quisiera darme.

Sus besos empezaron a bajar por mi pecho y se entretuvo en mis pezones calentadome la sangre que ya se iba acumulando en mi entrepierna que gritaba a grito por una liberación urgente debajo de mi pantalón, pero la pedí paciencia y seguí disfrutando de sus labios en mi piel. Ella estuvo un tiempo allí hasta que retomo de nuevo el camino hacía abajo, al principio la sujete de los brazos para que no siguiera bajando pero ella con gran habilidad se soltó de mi agarre y consiguió deshacerse del botón de mi pantalón, mis manos fueron detrás de mi cabeza mientras mis ojos ya no pudieron con todo el placer y se cerraron dejando los demás sentidos a su merced.

Sentí como mis pantalones eran totalmente deslizados por mis piernas junto con mi boxes dejándome totalmente desnudo haciendo saltar mi polla de alegría por su liberación pero hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar mis manos aún sujetas debajo de mi cabeza manteniendo aún mis ojos cerrados. Mi respiración se hizo aún mas entrecortada hasta que sentí el calor de su aliento justo en la punta de mi miembro, fue cuando sentí como una pequeña gota de mi pre-semen salia de ella gracias a la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento por sentir su pequeña boca rodeando a mi polla.

Una vez que fue rodeada por su boca un gran gemido salio de mi boca haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por la impresión y una de mis manos sin yo apenas controlarla se traslado de inmediato a su densa cabellera sintiendo que a esta velocidad no iba a durar mucho. Sobre todo cuando note las caricias de su pequeña mano en mis testículos, una vez que empezó acariciarme mi eyaculación no tardo mucho en desatarse, estaba demasiado excitado y había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentirla.

Una vez que recupere algo mi compostura tire de sus brazos mientras la tumbaba encima de mi pecho aún sintiendo como mi corazón iba a mil por hora, pero yo me daba satisfecho por hoy, aunque al parecer mi pequeña sirena no había terminado conmigo. Ella volvió a colocarse encima de mi mientras volvía a besarme con esos labios tan hechiceros, sentí como su pequeño centro del placer estaba empapado a través de sus bragas y volvía a rozarse de nuevo con mi polla haciéndola despertarse de nuevo.

-Nena si quieres podemos parar ya-dije mientras la acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo y respondía a sus besos tan apasionados.

-No quiero parar-dijo mientras se volvía a levantar y se quitaba el sujetador y su braga posicionándose de nuevo encima mía para que pudiera penetrarla-hace mucho que necesito sentirte dentro de mi, quiero sentirme deseada como solo tu puedes hacerlo.

De un solo movimiento se empalo en mi polla mientras que mi brazos abrazaban su cintura y ella soltaba un gran gemido. Al principio se mantuvo quieta mientras que arqueaba su espalda apoyándose con sus manos en mi pecho mientras me ofrecía sus pechos, me levante como pude y rodeándola con mis brazos por su cintura lleve mis labios a uno de sus pechos rozando con mi lengua uno de sus pezones. Mire su cara por si veía algún signo de incomodidad pero al no verlo volví a llevar mis labios allí a la espera de que ella se moviera. Pero no lo hizo se quedo quieta con mi polla metida dentro de ella y yo alimentándome de sus pechos con hambre como si no hubiera comido en años. Era como un sueño después de haber pasado tres años en la cárcel, el volver a sentir su delicada piel entre mis brazos, todavía pensaba que me iba a despertar y ella no estaría allí. Pasaba de un pecho a otro para que los dos estuvieran bien atendidos sintiendo como poco a poco ella empezaba a moverse. Las punzadas del placer recorrieron todo mi cuerpo mientras ayudaba a Bella a subir a bajar con mis manos en su cadera sin despegar aún mis labios de su pecho mientras el sonido más hermoso salia de sus labios. Me separe de sus hermosos pechos empezaron a saltar delante de mi hipnotizarme con su movimiento mientras un enorme calor empezaba acumularse de nuevo bajo mi vientre. Sabia que de nuevo mi clímax estaba cerca, pero intente concentrarme para retrasarlo todo lo más posible esperando a que mi preciosa mujer llegará ella primero.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más veloces y mas duros mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar haciéndome saber que su clímax estaba cerca mientras sus gemidos se iban convirtiendo en pequeños gritos donde mi nombre salia de sus labios. Su cabeza cayo hacía atrás mientras arqueaba su espalda hacía mi y sentía como su centro ordeñaba toda mi polla haciéndome casi imposible la penetración pero aún así continué hasta que un grito salio de ella, me excito en extremo y llegue yo también a mi clímax.

Su pequeño cuerpo prácticamente cayo laxo encima del mio y yo me deje caer en la cama sin salir de ella mientras sentía como mi respiración aún estaba alterada, la empecé a dejar caricias en su húmeda espalda mientras sentía como el sueño se iba apoderando de mi.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos dormidos hasta que unos golpes me despertaron, Bella se removió entre mis brazos sin despertarse y fue cuando los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y de nuevo la sonrisa volvió a mi cara al saber que mi mujer había vuelto de nuevo a mis brazos, pero de nuevo los golpes me sacaron de mi felicidad haciéndome gruñir en ese momento. Me levante dejando a una Bella totalmente agotada mientras se abrazaba a la parte de mi almohada dejándome ver su espalda desnuda la cual solo estaba decorada con el dragón y la sirena de su espalda. Una hermosa sonrisa alumbraba mi cara al saber que ese era el símbolo de que solo era mía y por escasos segundos quise volver a tumbarme a su lado mientras lamia toda su piel descubierta hasta llegar a la que ahora estaba tapada por la sabana, pero de nuevo los golpes en la puerta volvieron a llamar mi atención sacándome de mi fantasía y preferí mirar quien era el que llamaba antes de que despertarán a mi pequeña.

Me puse uno de mis vaqueros mientras me dirigía hacía la puerta pero antes de abrir volví a mirar a mi mujer viendo como dormía tranquilamente con su rostro lleno de paz como si no hubiera nada que la molestase en este momento, al otro lado de la puerta una muy avergonzada Alice miraba hacía el suelo como si hubiera allí algo más interesante.

-Hace como dos horas que te están esperando Jasper y los chicos-dijo mientras un sonrojo teñían sus mejillas.

-Mierda-mire mi reloj y vi que tenía razón llevaba más de dos horas retrasado-déjame ponerme algo y me voy-entre de nuevo a la habitación sin hacer ruido mientras buscaba mis deportivas y una camiseta para poder ponerme. Una vez terminado de vestirme salí de nuevo viendo como aún Alice mantenía ese sonrojo-¿Te importaría...-señale hacía la habitación.

-No te preocupes yo me quedo con ella-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alice, Bella...-me pase la mano por mi pelo de manera nerviosa no sabia como avisar a la amiga de mi mujer ahora mismo estaba desnuda debajo de la sabana-Bella ahora mismo esta...

-Edward no hace falta que me expliques nada-su sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, mientras su mirada se volvía a desviar-vine hace rato a buscarte para quedarme con Bella y os escuche.

-Gracias Alice-dije mientras la daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla, me dirigí hacía el despacho donde estarían esperando mis amigos, seguramente ya estarían desesperados gracias a mi retraso, pero antes de llegar me cruce con la rubia, al principio pude ver la furia en sus ojos, pero supo disimularlo muy bien como lo gran manipuladora que era y una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su cara algo que yo no la devolví.

-Edward me alegro mucho que hayáis vuelto tan pronto, ¿que tal esta mi prima?-en ese momento una de mis manos se formo en un puño deseoso de partirle los dientes pero debía de ser paciente y dejar que creyera que aún nos tenía engañados a todos.

-Esta mejor pero ahora mismo no esta en condiciones de ver a mucha gente Rosalie, por eso te agradecería que dejaras las visitas para otro momento-el brillo de la desconfianza brillo de nuevo entre sus ojos pero yo no le di importancia-perdona pero tengo algo de prisa ¿sabes si Emmett esta también en el despacho?.

-Si allí esta con los demás muchachos, creí que dejaríais la reunión para mañana cuando estuviéramos todos incluso Bella-por mucho que quiso ocultarlo no me paso desapercibido el pequeño temblor que tenía en una de sus mano lo cual lo disimulo pasándosela por entre sus cabellos.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo y por ahora prefiero llevar yo todo los asuntos sin Bella-dije con un toque de advertencia.

No esperé a que me respondiera y seguí mi camino hasta llegar al despacho. Cuando llegue allí estaban ya todos, Carlisle estaba medio dormido por las horas que eran mientras Jared estudiaba unos papeles que tenía en su mano y Emmett junto con Jasper estaban hablando en la otra esquina de la habitación mientras bebían algo que seguramente era whisky.

-Señores siento el retraso-dije haciendo que todos me miraran incluso Carlisle.

-Vaya, al fin el jefe a conseguido salir de su habitación, ¿la gata no te dejaba salir a jugar con tus amigos?-dijo Emmett entre bromas, yo le mire con furia mientras me sentaba en mi sillón no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

-Emmett será mejor que te quedes callado-dijo Carlisle mientras se ponía derecho-¿que tal esta Bella?¿necesita algún tranquilizante o algo?.

-No ahora esta más tranquila-dije sin dejar de mirar a Emmett-bueno dejando mi vida personal aún lado necesito que me pongáis al día.

-Bien parece que os habéis dejado el humor en el pueblo perdido donde habéis estado-dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba de nuevo en una silla frente a mi-No se si te lo ha dicho Jared, pero Cayo al parecer tiene oídos en todos lados y ya nos ha jodido un par de negocios importantes, Aro esta que hecha humo por ese sentido.

-Ya hablare yo con Aro, pero lo que me preocupa es que Cayo se este enterando de nuestros negocios y me este robando dinero por esa parte, Jared habla con Peter quiero reunirme cuanto antes con él en el bar de Connor-él solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en un cuaderno-también necesito saber con que territorio contamos y en que fases esta dividido la zona de Chicago, quiero saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-Ahora que Cayo y Alec se han unido su territorio es mayor, pero la división esta muy peleada ya que la frontera esta muy cercana a la de James por eso hay muchas peleas que se disputan el territorio, ya han caído varios de las dos bandas pero gracias al apoyo que tiene James con las altas esferas la guerra es bastante encarnizada. Por eso nosotros por ahora nos hemos ocultado en las sombras a la espera de tus ordenes-Jared me enseño un plano de Chicago donde por medio de colores definía cual eran los territorios por los que se movían las diferentes bandas organizadas que se movían en Chicago y como el me había comentado las zonas mayores eran dirigidas tanto por la banda de los serpientes como la de los lobos.

-Bien empezaremos a recuperar nuestro territorio poco a poco pero por ahora necesitamos aliados y empezaremos por la banda de Peter-ellos solo aceptaron la idea y se levantaron para marcharse-Jared necesito que te quedes unos minutos.

El volvió a sentarse mientras veía como los demás se marchaban a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco, yo me levante para servirme un whisky haciendo tiempo para que los demás se marcharan y poder hablar tranquilamente con él. Cuando Emmett salio y escuche que la puerta era cerrada me senté en el asiento contiguo al de él mientras veía como mi amigo se movía incomodo a la espera de lo que fuera a comentarle.

-Que esta realmente pasando aquí Jared-dije mientras le apoyaba la mano en su hombro.

-Creo que Emmett nos esta traicionando-dijo con un susurro, mi cuerpo se quedaba tenso en ese momento mientras que mi mente intentaba salir de shock en el que había entrado gracias a esas palabras.


	46. Capitulo 45

**CAPITULO 45**

-Eso no puede ser Jared-me volví a levantar para ir a la cajonera que tenía en el despacho y a continuación busque en uno de los cajones un cigarrillo. Aún mi cerebro no salia del shock de lo que me había dicho Jared era imposible que mi amigo, mi hermano nos estuviera traicionando y aún más sin tener motivos para hacerlo a menos...-Dios como he sido tan estúpido.

-¿Que pasa Edward?-yo solo pude empezar a reírme nerviosamente al recodar el pequeño encuentro que había tenido con la rubia hace poco y por que le interesaba tanto que la reunión fuera por la mañana cuando estuvieran todos y ella pudiera integrarse sin que nadie pudiera negar su asistencia.

-Emmett nunca podría traicionarnos, pero tiene un pequeño defecto que sabía que más de una vez nos metería en problemas-Jared me miraba sin saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba por mi mente pero en ese momento sabía que mis planes iban a tener un pequeño giro-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de aclarártelo pero por favor intenta que mi reunión con Peter sea lo más pronto posible pero no le digas sitio donde reunirnos ya te lo diré yo, solamente dile que estoy por la zona y que quiero hablar con él.

-Pero tu dijiste que te reunirías con él en el bar...-no le deje terminar.

-Y así deben seguir creyendo los demás, esta conversación queda entre tu y yo-el solo afirmo con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido al no saber que era lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Dejé solo a Jared sin explicarle mis razones mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación, había tardado más de lo que yo pensaba en la reunión con los chicos pero después de esta charla con Jared ya tenía las cosas más claras, ya sabia como Cayo sacaba información de mi guarida y se enteraba de todos nuestros planes antes incluso de llevarlos a cabo.

Más de una vez supe que la gran bocaza de mi amigo jugaría en nuestra contra, pero hoy había comprobado por mi mismo hasta donde podía ponernos en peligro. No era Emmett el soplón era la puta rubia quien abría la boca consiguiendo toda nuestra información gracias a que mi amigo se lo contaba todo. Pero no era su culpa que se hubiera enamorado de una zorra como ella, era mía por haberme dejado manipular para dejarla entrar en la guarida y así poder embaucar a mi amigo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y fue cuando note que estaba en una cama que no conocía, como pequeños flashes de recuerdos vi a Edward haciéndome el amor mientras volvía a sentir mi entrepierna mojarse, pero al recorrer mi mano por las sabanas buscando su cuerpo no lo encontré. Mis ojos se abrieron por miedo de haberlo soñado pero una voz me saco de mi confusión.

-Haz el favor de taparte cuando te levantes no tengo ganas de ver tus tetas-la voz risueña de Alice me saco una sonrisa y me fui levantando de la cama mientras tiraba de la sabana para tapar mi desnudez.

-¿Que haces aquí Alice?-me pase una de mis manos para desenredar un poco mi cabello mientras intentaba despejar algo mi cabeza.

-Edward a tenido reunión con los chicos-afirme con la cabeza mientras me levantaba de la cama para ir al armario y sacar algo de ropa.

-Me doy una ducha y estoy contigo-la ducha fue rápida ya que sabia que la paciencia de mi amiga no era mucha. Después de ponerme un pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes salí mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla fue cuando vi la sonrisa picarona en la cara de mi amiga.-¿y esa sonrisa?-pregunte intentandome hacer la ignorante.

-Os escuche-levante las cejas de manera interrogativa al no saber de lo que me hablaba-la primera vez que vine a buscar a Edward te escuche, "si Edward... más rápido".

-Oh que mentira-dije tirándola la almohada a la cara mientras ella se reía a carcajadas encima de mi cama-era él el que me pedía más-la acompañe con las risas mientras me sentaba a su lado intentando aguantar las lagrimas provocadas por nuestras carcajadas.

-Me alegro que hayas dado ese paso con Edward-el sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al pensar en lo que había pasado esta noche-pero hay que celebrarlo de alguna manera, hay que gritar al mundo que Bella a vuelto-dijo alzando sus manos hacía el techo soltando un pequeño gritito mientras saltaba encima de mi cama.

-¿Y como según tu tendremos que celebrarlo?-me subí con ella a la cama y empezamos las dos a saltar, pero gracias a mi torpeza acabamos cayendo una encima de otra mientras seguíamos riéndonos.

-No se tiene que ser algo que podamos hacer solo las chicas y que llamen la atención de nuestros hombres para que nunca se olviden de nosotras-no quería ni pensar que era lo que planeaba la cabecita diabólica de mi amiga pero algo la tenía que dejar en claro.

-Alice, sea lo que sea que planees que no sea salir solas de la guarida, aún no me siento preparada el salir sin Edward y estar rodeada de gente estaña-parecía un poco cobarde el aún no ser lo bastante independiente para salir sin su protección, pero necesitaba aún sentir su apoyo, aún no quería enfrentar al mundo exterior.

-De acuerdo aburrida-puso uno de sus dedos en su barbilla mientras se daba golpecitos, casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro como se movían y supe que había llegado a un plan cuando vi sus ojos brillar-lo tengo, no haremos un piercing.

-¿QUE?-grite, con solo pensar en hacerme un pendiente en algún sitio de mi cuerpo que no fueran las orejas sentí un enorme escalofrió recorrer toda mi espalda.

-Venga Bella, sera divertido-dijo poniendo su famoso puchero-podríamos hacérnoslo en la ceja o quizá en el ombligo-una sonrisa malvada apareció de repente en su cara-o quizás quieres ser mas malvada y hacértelo en un pezón, Edward seguro que le encantaría jugar con él mientras hacéis las cosas que anoche hacíais.

La imagen de Edward lamiendo uno de mis pezones jugando con un pequeño aro que abría en mi pezón me excito hasta niveles que pensaba que podría empapar el trozo de cama donde estaba sentada, pero solo pensar en el dolor que sería hacérmelo hay me quito prácticamente las ganas.

-Eso tiene que dolor mucho Alice-arrugue la nariz en símbolo de desconfianza.

-Seguramente te dolió más lo que tienes en la espalda quejica-dijo ella con un bufido-vamos anímate, sera divertido y Sussan nos lo podría hacer así no tendrás ni que salir de la guarida.

-No se Alice-sabia que estaba empezando a ceder.

-¿Y si convezco a Esme y a Bree?-la sonrisa que me dio al final sabia que ellas también se lo harían por eso al final afirmando con mi cabeza accedí a ello.

-Esta bien pero si se enfada Edward te echare la culpa a ti-ella empezó a reírse al igual que yo, y unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta, pero no me dio tiempo a levantarme para mirar quien era, Edward apareció por ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Que planeáis pequeñas liantas?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada, cosas de mujeres-dijo Alice.

-Bueno pues vuestras cosas de mujeres tendréis que dejarlas para horas más normales-dijo mientras levantaba a mi amiga de sus pequeñas manos-ahora si nos disculpas me gustaría dormir un par de horas más antes de que se haga de día.

-¿Me estas echando?-Alice puso sus manos en las caderas.

-Que lista eres, vete que Jasper te estará esperando-con un suave empujón la saco de la habitación mientras yo soltaba pequeñas risas viendo como de manera sutil mi amiga era echada de mi habitación.

-Bella mañana hablamos-grito Alice una vez que Edward había cerrado la puerta, él se volvió hacia mi preguntando con su mirada pero yo negué con la cabeza. Prefería que lo descubriera él por su cuenta y aún tenía que pensar donde ponérmelo.

-Estoy muerto-dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se sentaba en el borde de la cama poniendo sus manos encima de sus ojos y empezaba a frotárselos, yo me acerque hasta él y puse mis manos en sus hombros, podía notar la tensión allí mientras empezaba a masajearlos.

-¿Ha sido duro?-dije mientras empezaba a notar como sus articulaciones se empezaban a relajar un poco.

-Uhmmmm tienes manos de diosa-su cabeza cayo hacía atrás mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados-si ha sido bastante duro, pero no me apetece hablar ahora mismo, dejemoslo para mañana ¿vale?.

Deje un beso en su cuello y con un poco de fuerza le hice que se tumbara, prácticamente se quedo durmiendo nada más tocar la almohada, yo no quise molestarle por que sabía que estaría agotado por la presión de la reunión que había tenido con los chicos, seguramente no habría dormido mucho después de hacer el amor conmigo y quise dejarle descansar.

Me levante sin apenas hacer ruido y fui al armario a buscar mi libro necesitaba hacer tiempo para que descansara mi hombre. Al abrir el libro pude encontrar una foto que tenía allí guardada, era una de las que nos había hecho Emmett el día de nuestra boda. Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura mientras estábamos apoyados en su moto, destacábamos uno poco ya que él estaba vestido con sus vaqueros, la camiseta negra y su pañuelo en la cabeza mientras que yo estaba vestida con mi vestido de novia. En ese momento pensé en mis padres y en como mi padre seguramente habría puesto el grito en el cielo si Edward se hubiera presentado con estas pintas la primera vez que hubiera ido a buscarme para nuestra primera cita.

No pude evitarlo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo injusto que era la vida, escondí de nuevo la foto mientras me limpiaba los ojos y al dejar el libro pude ver otra foto escondida entre las camisetas de Edward que nunca había visto, en ella se veía a dos personas que no conocía pero al ver los ojos de la mujer sabia que eran los padres de Edward, ella estaba sentada en un columpio mientras un hombre más o menos de la estatura de Edward la empujaba para balancearla, su sonrisa era sincera mientras que los rizos cobrizos de ella se movían a trabes del viento.

Mire a Edward que aún estaba durmiendo y pude ver los rasgos de ellos dos, seguramente que en ese tiempo no pensaban que dejarían a un hermoso niño en manos de la sociedad para que prácticamente fuera criado en las calles, pero los años que estuvieron con él lo educaron de maravilla ya que mi Edward tenía un corazón de oro el cuál se preocupaba por todas esas personas que se lo merecían.

Apreté mis dientes el pensar en cambio en todas esas personas que nos estaban haciendo daño simplemente por el hecho de querer arrebatarnos lo que era nuestro y aunque casi lo habían conseguido estaba segura que aún nos quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra ellos.

-¿Bella?-la voz ronca de Edward me llamo en la oscuridad de la noche haciéndome que me acercara a él, vi que me buscaba a lo largo de la cama con desesperación, por eso cogí su mano para tranquilizarle. Tiro con fuerza de mi brazo haciéndome acostarme a su lado mientras me abrazaba mi cintura y volvía a esconder su cara en mi cuello-no me dejes-dijo con un susurro mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello volviéndose a tranquilizar para sumirse de nuevo en el sueño.

No se cuando sucumbí yo también en él, pero cuando me desperté lo hice de nuevo sola, pero esta vez podía escuchar como la ducha de la habitación se escuchaba a través de la puerta cerrada. Mire mi reloj de pulsera y pude ver que era mas del medio día, al parecer casi habíamos recuperado todo el sueño que teníamos acumulado, cuando estaba intentando peinar el nido de pájaros que tenía por pelo, él salio con una pequeña toalla atada a sus caderas mientras que gotas de agua recorrían su perfecto cuerpo, prácticamente estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto, pero lo mejor es que es todo mio-dije mientras gateaba por la cama llamándole para que se acercara a mi.

-Eres una descarada-se acerco a mi para besarme pero no llegaron a recorrer el camino nuestros labios ya que unos golpes apresurados nos interrumpieron-estas noche no te escapas-dijo en un susurro en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se calentara con su promesa.

Se fue hacía el armario y cuando vi que ya se había colocado sus vaqueros abrí la puerta para ver quien era la que tenía tanta prisa, al hacerlo pude ver a una Alice sumamente hiperoactiva que casi no podía estarse quiera mientras entraba, al ver a Edward sin camiseta mirándola un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas.

-¿Por que será que siempre te encuentro de la misma manera?-dijo ella.

-Buenos días a ti también pequeña duende-la burla en la voz de Edward me hizo reír, pero al parecer a mi pequeña amiga no le gusto mucho-tienes suerte que tengo prisa si no sufrirías lo mismo que anoche.

No supe de que hablaron ellos dos pero por como estaban las mejillas de coloradas de mi amiga seguramente era algo vergonzoso y sería mejor no enterarme, vi como mi pequeña amiga me miraba metiéndome prisa y entre a vestirme rápidamente al baño, al salir Edward aún estaba poniéndose las zapatillas impresionado por mi velocidad al vestirme, después de dar un último beso a mi marido y una palmada de él en mi trasero haciéndome dar un pequeño salto por la impresión, me fui con Alice a la habitación de Esme donde nos esperaban las chicas.

Al entrar allí Sussan y Bree prácticamente se lanzaron hacía mi para abrazarme, ayer no las pude saludar como era debido y ellas al parecer también me habían echado de menos. Después de casi ponernos al día y evitar algunos temas llegamos al tema que nos interesaba en este momento.

-¿Y donde nos lo haremos?-pregunto Esme.

Después de ver a mi mujer prácticamente salir arrastrada por la pequeña duende, me termine de vestir y me dirigí hacía mi despacho. Mi cuerpo estaba más relajado gracias a las horas de sueño y seguramente hoy sería otro día duro hasta que empezara a tomar las riendas de nuestra vida.

Baje a la cocina para comer algo y allí me encontré con Emmett, al principio quise darme la vuelta, pero a estas alturas de mi vida no era un cobarde y tenia que empezar hacer frente a las cosas. A partir de ahora tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hablaba con mi amigo para que no llegará a los oídos de la rubia, pero quizá si podría usarlo a él para ella se enterara de lo que a mi me convenía.

-¿Que tal hermano? te daba ya por ahí con tu novia-le di una pequeña palmada en su espalda para hacerme de notar mientras me dirigía hacía la cafetera para prepararme un café.

-Que va, Rosalie a salido con algunas chicas para hacer algunas compras y a mi me ha dejado aquí tirado a la espera de que vuelva-se metió un gran trozo de tostada.

-Pues ya somos dos, aunque cambia las compras por una pequeña duende-dije entre risas.

-¿Que tienes planeado para hoy?¿Bella volverá hacerse cargo de todo el tema de los negocios?-esa fue la indicación de poner mi plan en marcha, ahora sería cuando podría jugar bien mis cartas y poder ver que tal le sentaría a la rubia si de momento se la excluyera de las reuniones y no pudiera dar información a su querido amigo Cayo.

-Quería visitar el bar de Connor-el me miro con sorpresa-me debe algunas cuotas retrasadas y creo que va siendo hora de cobrársela.

-Voy contigo-dijo él muy seguro yo solo acepte afirmando con la cabeza mientras me terminaba el café.

-Luego te diré a la hora que saldremos, quiero ir hoy con Jasper a ver a Aro a ver si podemos recuperar algún negocio de los que nos jodió Cayo, por cierto, Bella no se ocupara por ahora de los negocios, aún no esta del todo preparada para volver las reuniones por ahora las llevare yo solo sin mujeres al rededor-el volvió afirmar mientras yo le daba de nuevo una palmada en la espalda despidiéndome de él. Mi plan comenzaba y esperaba que diera resultados.

Al llegar al despacho Jasper estaba al teléfono y Carlisle y Jared mirando una especie de mapa, al notar que era yo quien entraba por la puerta todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y me miraron esperando las ordenes.

-Jasper y yo iremos hablar con Aro a sus oficinas, necesitamos volver a coger el mano de nuestros negocios, Jared ¿hablaste con Peter?-el afirmo con la cabeza.

-Dijo que cuando quisieras que os reuniríais y que esta contento de que hayas vuelto a la ciudad.

-Bien, Carlisle habla con Tommy y dile que haga su magia con los ordenadores-en ese momento pensé en quien podría ayudarme a investigar la muerte de los padres de Bella, sabía que los hombres de Aro eran buenos, pero no mejores que mi amigo.

-¿Que necesitas?-le di una carpeta con la información que me había dado ayer Aro sin que Bella nos viera, no quería darla falsas ilusiones hasta conseguir algo.-¿que es esto?-Carlisle empezó a leerlo por encima hasta que seguramente leyó el nombre del padre de Bella.

-Que lo lleve con discreción y si encuentra algo que me llame de inmediato-él afirmo también con la cabeza y cerro la carpeta-bien el plan es este, la vuelta de Bella y mía al negocio tiene que ser algo apoteosico.

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo?-pregunto Jasper-según nos ha puesto al tanto Jared de los espías de Cayo ya todo el mundo debe saber que andáis por la ciudad.

-Convocaremos una carrera de bandas-dije riéndome- no todos sabes que Edward Masen esta vivo y con ganas de guerra-al imaginarme la cara de James al encontrarnos el día de la carrera una gran sonrisa siniestra apareció en mi cara, ese día sería en el que ese cabrón pagaría por todo lo que le hizo a mi Bella.

_**Mil perdones por retrasarme estas dos semanas pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada, espero poder recuperar esos dos capítulos que me he retrasado en estos días.**_


End file.
